Tale As Old As Time
by jorimargb
Summary: AU. Al príncipe lo atrapó el rojo, a la princesa la atrapó el gris. A ella le gustaba que la hiciera reír, a él le gustaba que lo hiciera enfadar. El príncipe quería cambiar el mundo, la princesa quería vestirlo. A ella le gustaban los niños, a él le gustaba vivir. Eran de mundos diferentes pero encontraron la manera de encajar, de vivir un cuento moderno tan viejo como el tiempo.
1. King and Lionheart

_1._

* * *

 ** _You're a King and I'm a Lionheart._**

King and Lionheart – Of Monsters and Men.

 ** _._**

Se sentía estafada, verdaderamente estafada y así se lo haría saber a su consejero y a todas las personas que le habían recomendado esa asquerosa clase.

Bueno, no podía decir que era del todo asquerosa, había aprendido bastante y, lo más importante, le serviría como soporte para la clase que en serio quería tomar, pero es que no podía evitar agarrarle idea cuando el profesor era tan soberanamente _aburrido_. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido poner a un señor de setenta años a dar Historia Romana? Lily no tenía ni la menor idea pero sabía que no podía haber sido una persona muy inteligente.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular el inmenso bostezo que soltó, el cuarto en diez minutos, y con una mirada fastidiada siguió haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por anotar todos los datos sobre las invasiones bárbaras que el hombre dictaba casi para él mismo, estar en uno de los auditorios más grandes del campus con el profesor con la voz más queda del planeta definitivamente no era buena combinación.

Empezaba a plantearse seriamente que tan grave sería marcharse antes de quedarse dormida cuando sintió a alguien dejándose caer bruscamente en el asiento libre junto al suyo para luego subir los pies en el respaldo de la silla de adelante. No le hizo falta voltear para saber quien era, le bastó reconocer las botas de combate llenas de tierra.

—Cuéntame, ¿Me perdí algo interesante? —Preguntó la conocida voz, sonando muy poco interesado— ¿Ya Richard Burton se acostó con Elizabeth Taylor?

—Estamos en el Imperio, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra quedaron en la República la cual terminamos hace cinco clases. —Le recordó ella sin levantar la mirada de sus apuntes— Y te dije que te olvidaras de la película, tiene muchos errores.

—Concuerdo contigo, ¿Quién elegiría a Richard Burton sobre Rex Harrison? Eso sí es un error.

—Todo el mundo excepto tú. —Respondió ella, finalmente subiendo la mirada para verlo con el ceño fruncido— Sigo sin entender por qué no te gusta Richard Burton.

—El tipo engañó a Elizabeth Taylor, Lily. —Le dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Cualquier hombre capaz de hacer eso es, desde mi punto de vista, una bestia.

—Dices tonterías. —Determinó ella, con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa, volviendo a su libreta— Y solo estás celoso.

— ¿De que se acostara con Elizabeth y con Sophia Loren? Pf, puedes apostarlo.

—No, de que jugara a atrapar nazis con Clint Eastwood.

Ante eso, el chico soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el auditorio ganándose que los presentes voltearan a verlo, incluida Lily que le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Señor Black. —Lo llamó el profesor, apenas subiendo la voz y notablemente irritado— Ya que está tan entusiasmado por ser el centro de atención, ¿Por qué no nos dice de que año a que año fueron las invasiones al Imperio?

—Bueno, profesor, esa es una pregunta bastante engañosa. —Respondió él con su mejor sonrisa de niño que no rompe un plato— Tendría que decirme a que pueblo en especial se refiere pero como apenas estamos empezando a hablar de las migraciones me atreveré a decir que me pregunta por los germánicos, cuyas invasiones ocurrieron entre el siglo cuatro y el siglo seis.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca entre fastidiada y divertida. Por supuesto, había acertado.

—Por favor siéntese correctamente, señor Black. —Lo reprendió el profesor, furioso porque había contestado bien, antes de seguir con la clase.

—Detesto cuando haces eso. —Le susurró Lily a su amigo.

— ¿Cuándo hago que?

— ¡Eso! No venir en semanas, hablar estupideces y aun así responder correctamente, ¿Cómo demonios lo logras?

Sirius esbozó su sonrisa más arrogante y socarrona, esa que hacía derretir a toda la universidad pero a la cual Lily, orgullosamente, era inmune; después subió las cejas con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Te excita, no? —Le preguntó sonriéndole con picardía.

—Uy sí, no sabes cuanto. —Bufó la chica, esforzándose para no ser ahora ella la que soltara una carcajada.

—No se cuando vas a aceptar nuestro amor y a caer ante mis encantos, pelirroja, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Cuando dejes de ser un completo cavernícola puede que lo piense. ¡Y te dijeron que te sentaras bien! —Exclamó, dándole un empujón más brusco de lo necesario para que pusiera los pies en el suelo— Quítame tus cochinas botas de la cara.

— ¡Hey, hey! Ten cuidado, Evans. —Le dijo Sirius con una falsa mirada de advertencia— Insúltame a mí todo lo que quieras pero no insultes a mis botas.

—Agh, ¿Cuál es tu escándalo? Solo son… —Pero tuvo que callar en el momento que leyó la marca en uno de los zapatos, haciéndola abrir muchísimo los ojos en shock— ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡No puedo creer que tengas tan descuidadas unas botas así de caras! —La voz le salió casi sin aliento debido a la impresión— Esas malditas cosas pagarían toda mi carrera universitaria y un postgrado.

—No seas exagerada, Lily. —Respondió Sirius con una risita— Solo la carrera y la mitad del postgrado.

—En serio empiezo a sospechar que eres traficante, Sirius. —Bromeó ella recostándose del respaldo de su asiento, la clase ya olvidada— No entiendo de donde sacas dinero para comprar cosas así.

—Pelirroja, me ofende sobremanera que tu primera idea sea que estoy involucrado en algún trabajo inmoral y sucio. —Le dijo él llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar lastimado, con una dramática expresión que la hizo reír por lo bajo— Y si en serio debes saberlo, estas fueron un regalo de cumpleaños del príncipe.

— ¿Y el príncipe sabe que tienes sus costosos regalos destrozados?

—El príncipe sabe todo sobre mí, Lily. —Respondió Sirius esbozando una sincera y cálida sonrisa— Además, estaba conmigo cuando las ensucié así, su culpa por retarme a un torneo de motocross luego de una tormenta.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, siempre le provocaba un bonito sentimiento escuchar y ver la familiaridad con la que Sirius se expresaba sobre su mejor amigo.

—Pues me alegra saber que el dinero de mis impuestos termina en botas sucias para Sirius Black. —Bromeó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y provocándole al chico más risas— Y también es un alivio saber que el futuro rey pasa sus tardes retándote a torneos de motocross.

—Un verdadero monarca. —Asintió Sirius con fingida solemnidad.

—Mi futuro luce tan brillante con él en el trono. —Dijo Lily con fingida emoción.

Ambos se echaron a reír después de eso, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de otros alumnos; Lily se calló de inmediato y se sonrojó, Sirius por su parte les guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

—Eres un verdadero fastidio. —Murmuró Lily, volviendo a tomar su libreta para intentar seguir anotando— Deja de venir, no prestas atención y me distraes.

—No es mi culpa que mi sensual y atractivo rostro te impida concentrarte, Lily. —Respondió él sacudiendo su largo cabello de manera que le pegara a ella en la cara.

— ¡Basta! O te lo voy a cortar. —Lo amenazó haciendo que el chico jadeara con horror y se tomara un mechón de cabello de manera protectora, ella le puso los ojos en blanco— Honestamente, Sirius, tenemos tres años aquí y aun no entiendo por que un estudiante de ingeniería toma cursos conmigo.

—Porque las nenas de humanidades siempre son más abiertas y divertidas, duh. —Respondió él con una sonrisa pícara— Además a las de Ingeniería ya las conozco casi todas, este sigue siendo un área sin explorar.

Lily subió una ceja, siempre le había dado esa explicación pero ella empezaba a creer que: o al chico le gustaba el arte más de lo admitía o simplemente le gustaba tomar sus clases para molestarla.

—Y ya que estamos en eso, yo no entiendo porque una estudiante de historia del arte toma un curso sobre Roma. —Dijo eso viendo al profesor con una expresión de desagrado— Digo, se que tienen relación pero no está en tu pensum y es aburrido a muerte.

—Ya te expliqué, la necesito de base si quiero tomar arte imperial romano el semestre que viene. —Hizo una mueca— Y no sabía que sería tan aburrida.

—Al menos lo admites, ya es un progreso… Vámonos de aquí, ¿sí?

Lily lo miró, miró al frente de la clase y se mordió el labio. La idea no resultaba tan mala, esa clase en serio la estaba matando de aburrimiento y andar por el campus con Sirius siempre era diversión asegurada… Pero no, no podía ceder.

—Necesito aprobar esta clase, no lo haré si falto a las lecciones. —Respondió decidida y volviendo a tomar su pluma para seguir escribiendo— Nos fugamos otro día.

— ¿Cómo terminó un alma libre como yo siendo amigo de una nerd como tú, Lily? —Suspiró Sirius con excesiva aunque falsa decepción— Jamás lo entenderé…

—No me llames nerd, idiota. —Lo golpeó en el hombro, bastante suave para el dramático quejido de dolor que él soltó— Y discúlpame pero algunos de nosotros necesitamos mantener buenas notas para que no nos echen de aquí, ya sabes, los pobres.

—No se de lo que estás hablando, yo también soy pobre.

Eso… No tenía idea de si era cierto.

Como Sirius pagaba la universidad seguía siendo un misterio para Lily a pesar de conocerlo desde su primer año.

—Pues o me presentas a su alteza real para que me compre unos zapatos que vender para pagarme la carrera o tendré que seguir siendo una nerd.

—Hablaré con su asistente para que te consiga una audiencia, te aviso que me dice. —Sirius hizo ademán de levantarse pero pareció recordar algo y volvió a sentarse— Por cierto, necesito que me des mi iPod, para eso vine.

— ¿Ah?

—Mi iPod, ya sabes, el aparato que parece un celular pero que no hace llamadas. —Le explicó, viéndola de manera burlona— El que te preste para que descargaras las fotos que te tomaste el otro día y aun no me has devuelto…

—Se lo que es un iPod y se que tengo el tuyo. —Puso los ojos en blanco— Solo que no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá solo por eso.

— ¿Crees que vendría a este calvario por gusto? Pensé que me conocías mejor, mujer.

—Sí, no se en que estaba pensando. —Respondió Lily con ironía— Como sea, no lo tengo aquí así que pasa por mi dormitorio más tarde y pídeselo a Tonks.

Tonks era la compañera de habitación de Lily quien casualmente había resultado ser una prima de Sirius, hija de otra prima de él que también había sido desheredada por casarse con un… ¿Plebeyo? Bueno, alguien sin títulos nobiliarios ni montones de dinero, un contador.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le dejaste mi mayor posesión, después de mi motocicleta y mi teléfono, a Tonks? —Preguntó horrorizado— Te lo juro, Lily, si le rompe la pantalla de nuevo vas a tener que pagar tú la reparación.

—Agh, no seas dramático, ella no lo tiene, solo sabe en cual de mis cajones está. ¡Y lo de la pantalla fue un accidente! Todos estábamos ebrios.

—Sí, pero a ella fue la única que se le ocurrió usar mi iPod para hacer malabares. —Bufó.

—Um, cierto… Como sea, no le hará nada, vete de aquí.

—Más te vale, pelirroja… Te veo después, suerte descubriendo quien traicionó a Julio César.

—Por segunda vez: eso fue en la República.

—Como si no lo supiera. —Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió una última vez antes de levantarse— Por favor trata de no morir, aun te necesito para entrar a la biblioteca sin que me echen.

Lily le puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que reía por lo bajo y volvía su atención a la clase, ahora con el chico ya lejos de ella.

Suspiró con pesar y apoyó el rostro en su puño sintiendo como el aburrimiento empezaba a invadirla nuevamente. Hizo una nota mental: tenía que convencer a Sirius de acompañarla más seguido, de otra manera no se creía capaz de terminar ese curso con su cordura intacta.

* * *

El reloj estaba dañado, tenía que estarlo, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

No podía haber otra explicación, era imposible que solo hubieran pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que había mirado, lo cual ya se sentía como una eternidad.

Se tragó el gruñido de fastidio que su garganta moría por dejar salir y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, esperando que eso lo ayudara a despertarse un poco, porque de otra forma se iba a quedar dormido en su silla, lo cual no hubiera sido muy difícil tomando en cuenta lo cómodo que estaba.

Aunque lo hubiera estado más de no estar aguantando la que, posiblemente, estaba siendo la reunión más aburrida y tediosa de todo el maldito año, y aquello era decir bastante.

—Como le iba diciendo, su Alteza, hemos tenido un año excelente. —Continuó diciéndole el presidente del club de botes de carrera con el que se encontraba hablando— El número de socios se ha incrementado en un diez por ciento, lo que ha elevado considerablemente los ingresos con respecto al…

James asintió, fingiendo un interés que no estaba sintiendo y que no iba a sentir aunque pusiera todo su empeño en intentarlo. Simplemente no podía importarle menos, imposible.

Aprovechando que su interlocutor le había quitado la mirada de encima, finalmente, y fingiendo no sentir la mirada severa pegada a su nuca, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco y disimuladamente revisó los mensajes, maldiciendo para sus adentros al ver que no había nada nuevo. Claro, el idiota de Sirius le escribía cada segundo del día excepto cuando necesitaba que lo distrajera.

Volvió a guardarlo cuando vio que el hombre volvía su atención a él, justo a tiempo para que no se diera cuenta que no había escuchado las últimas tonterías que había soltado. Nuevamente desvío la mirada hacia el reloj, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver que ya casi se acercaba la hora de terminar. Diez minutos y ya.

Diez minutos que pasó con la atención puesta en cualquier parte menos en la reunión. Trató de alejar de su mente las voces de sus padres repitiéndole que siempre debía mirar a las personas a los ojos cuando le hablaran y además mostrar interés a todo lo que le dijeran. Se consoló diciéndose que ellos entenderían de estar en su lugar.

—Su alteza, disculpe. —Escuchó que una voz conocida le decía al oído—Pero ya es la hora.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tan rápido? —Fingió sorprenderse él, sintiendo como el pecho le estallaba en alivio y euforia— ¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?

—Lamentablemente, el tiempo se agotó. —Respondió su guardaespaldas, y de no conocerlo tan bien, habría pasado por alto como estaba reprimiendo las ganas de ponerle los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar el resto para otro día. —James fingió lamentarse a la vez que se ponía de pie— Fue un placer platicar con usted, señor…

—Allen, su Alteza. —Completó el hombre, dándole la mano con una sonrisa cortes— Espero que los resultados que le mostré hayan sido satisfactorio.

—Absolutamente. —Mintió, no recordando ni la mitad de lo que había dicho— El Rey estará encantado de escuchar todos los avances, le informaré de todo apenas vuelva de su viaje.

Aquella era otra mentira, sabía que si le iba a su padre con noticias sobre un club de botes iba a reírse en su cara.

—Y la Duquesa lamenta mucho no haber podido asistir personalmente. — _Y yo lo lamento más—_ Pero me pidió que le dijera que se reunirá con ustedes una vez regrese al país.

—Entendido, su Alteza, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Le soltó la mano y, antes de que él pudiera impedirlo, el hombre hizo una reverencia, pequeña, pero incómoda de cualquier forma.

James le sonrió una última vez y lo observó mientras caminaba hacia las grandes puertas del salón donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión.

—Señor Allen. —Se despidió el guardaespaldas real, con mucha formalidad, mientras le abría la puerta.

El pobre hombre no había ni terminado de poner un pie fuera del salón cuando ya James había borrado su sonrisa y soltado un sonoro gruñido de frustración.

—Maldición, acabo de perder una hora de mi vida de la manera más aburrida posible. —Se quejó con un bufido, aflojándose la corbata que ya empezaba a asfixiarlo— ¡Y no pudo haber pasado más lento! ¿Remus, por que no lo detuviste antes?

—Porque lo que menos necesitas es una página en el periódico hablando de cómo despachaste al presidente del club de botes diez minutos antes. —Se excusó su amigo, dejando de lado su actitud profesional y recatada ahora que estaban solos— Considérate suertudo si no va y comenta que casi te duermes tres veces y que no dejabas de revisar tu celular.

—Grandioso, mi padre se va de viaje y me quedo contigo. —Resopló James, hastiado, pero sabiendo que tenía la razón— Pues la próxima vez di que tengo algo que atender, cualquier cosa servirá, ya que _todo_ es más importante que ese montón de…

—Estás exagerando, James. He asistido contigo a eventos muchísimos más aburridos que esto…

—Si mencionas cinco te subo el salario.

—Tú no controlas mi salario.

—Aja, porque no puedes pensar en nada.

—De diez eventos a los que te acompaño, al menos seis son con gente mayor de cuarenta, créeme que sí se me ocurren. —Replicó su amigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, usando su típica expresión cansada— Es parte de tu trabajo, deja de quejarte tanto.

—Ese es el problema, este no es _mi_ trabajo. —James gruñó, sintiéndose más irritado solo de recordar eso— Fue a Camille a quien se le ocurrió que sería buena idea asociarnos con ese maldito club. ¡Es ella quien debería estar aquí! O su asistente al menos.

—No se si recuerdas, pero uno de los acuerdos a los que se llegaron con el club fue que todas las reuniones se llevarían con alguien de la familia presente.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y volvió a gruñir, sintiendo como el enfadado empezaba a brotar de su pecho, igual que la indignación.

Había un millón de cosas que podía estar resolviendo, reuniones con asociaciones _reales_ a las que podía estar asistiendo, pero no, él tenía que escuchar sobre _botes._

—Recuérdame no volver a prestarme para esto nunca más. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración— Y en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué mierda tuve que venir yo? No soy el único miembro disponible de esta familia.

—James, nadie en su sano juicio enviaría a Mar a charlar una hora con un sujeto como Allen. —Señaló Remus, enarcando una ceja para dejar en claro lo ridículo que aquella suposición era— Si tú casi te duermes ella hubiera tomado una siesta en la silla.

—Esto de ser el hermano útil no es tan divertido como parece, Remus, te lo juro.

— ¿Y tú como podrías saberlo?

—Ja, ja, que gracioso.

—Siempre. —Su amigo le sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros de hombros— Además, no es como si Marlene hubiera estado… Dispuesta, para asistir hoy a algo tan formal.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó James, a pesar de saber por donde iba ir la respuesta— ¿Qué le pasó esta vez?

—No le ha pasado nada. —Remus frunció el entrecejo, una mueca que le dejaba saber a James que lo que seguía no sería bueno— Solo que se le ocurrió que sería divertido salir del país ayer y volver esta mañana.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo. —El príncipe lo miró boquiabierto, sintiendo la indignación incrementándose— ¡Yo perdiendo la juventud en esta mierda y la maldita pasando la resaca!

— ¿Que puedo decirte? Sabes que se toma muy en serio su título.

—Es una idiota. —De repente una idea le vino a la mente y sonrió con malicia— Pero, si quiere tomarse en serio su título, yo estoy más que feliz de ayudarla.

—Si vas a quemar el Palacio al menos espera a que Sirius llegue, necesitaras a quien echarle la culpa.

—No voy a quemar nada, dramático. —Le aseguró James, riéndose escandalosamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Solo voy a ir y hacer el favor de despertar a la _princesa._ Tiene muchas cosas que hacer en este lugar.

Remus le dedicó una mirada significativa, pero no dijo nada ni intentó detenerlo, simplemente se hizo a un lado para darle acceso a la puerta.

Tantos años en lo mismo le habían enseñado a simplemente no interferir.

* * *

El chirrido que hacía su puerta cuando la abrían con demasiada brusquedad fue el encargado de despertar a Mar esa mañana, provocándole una punzada aguda de dolor taladrarle la cabeza.

Pasó un momento escuchando a alguien caminar por la inmensa habitación, creyendo que era algún empleado que había entrado a hacer la cama o a recoger su ropa. Así que dejó salir un gemido lastimero y apretó más el rostro contra su almohada, queriendo dejar claro que podían volver después, preferiblemente cuando no estuviera muriendo.

Pero la voz que habló a continuación le hizo saber que no era ningún empleado.

—Entonces… —Escuchar exclamar, más alto de lo necesario, a la maldita y familiar voz— ¿Esta es la vida que algunos se dan mientras otros trabajamos?

—Lárgate… —Respondió la chica sin levantar la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus palabras salieran distorsionadas— Déjame dormir.

— ¿Dormir? Pero, Mar, es un día demasiado hermoso. —Siguió diciendo él, acercándose cada vez más— No querrás desperdiciar horas de sol durmiendo, hoy está bastante despejado, ¿quieres ver?

— ¡James, no me…! —Finalmente levantó la cabeza, intentando impedir lo que, eventualmente, ocurrió.

El sonido de las cortinas al deslizarlas le taladró los oídos un segundo antes de que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana, dándole directo en el rostro y quemándole los ojos hasta hacerla sentir que iban a empezar a sangrar, antes de que le explotara la cabeza, claro.

—Vete a la mierda. —Gruñó con dolor, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en su almohada— Vuélvelas a cerrar, por favor…

—Nah, no lo creo. —Desestimó su hermano, provocando que el colchón se hundiera cuando se acostó a su lado— Necesitas energía solar para despertarte.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Le preguntó ella, aún sin voltear a verlo— ¿Por qué me odias?

—Si te odiara no me preocuparía porque ya es pasado el mediodía y aún no te has despertado, ¿estás enferma o algo?

—Sí, una enfermedad mortal y dolorosa llamada _resaca._ _—_ Mar respiró hondo antes de tomar fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, con dificultad. Arqueó una ceja en su dirección— Pero eso tú lo sabes perfectamente, solo eres un maldito al que le gusta verme sufrir y no dejarme descansar.

—Oh, disculpe, su alteza, no fue mi intención causarle algún tipo de sufrimiento. —Fingió lamentarse James, viéndola con una expresión irónica— No quería interrumpir su merecido descanso luego de un exhaustivo viaje privado a Ibiza.

—Eres un imbécil. —Le espetó ella, enfadada— Y para tu información, estaba en Mónaco, no en Ibiza.

—Claro, porque el nombre del destino es lo que marca la diferencia.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estoy aquí sola, cuando de haber ido a Ibiza habría vuelto acompañada.

—O no habrías vuelto.

—Exacto.

Él soltó una carcajada y a pesar de que el sonido le taladró incluso más la cabeza, Mar se encontró sonriéndole.

—Eres el peor hermano del mundo. —Le dejó saber con un suspiro, volviendo a reposar la cabeza en la almohada.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. —Resopló él, acomodándose en la cama para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura del de ella— Tú por otro lado…

—Hago que agradezcas al cielo cada mañana por haber nacido en esta familia. —Completó ella, esbozando una sonrisa inocente que perdió su efecto debido a lo somnolienta de su expresión.

—Yo diría que lo contrario, pero piensa lo que quieras.

Mar sonrió con ironía y no volvió a responder, por suerte él tampoco lo hizo de inmediato, dejando que la habitación se hundiera en un delicioso silencio.

No intentó quedarse dormida, aunque lo deseaba muchísimo, porque sabía que él se lo impediría de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, la quietud en la que se habían sumido permitió que el dolor de cabeza cediera un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle mantener los ojos abiertos sin que le dieran ganas de vomitar el almuerzo de dos días atrás.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Mónaco? —Preguntó James de repente, acabando con el silencio.

—Lo de siempre. —Respondió Mar, encogiéndose de hombros— Recaudando fondos para una fundación.

— ¿En serio? —El chico volteó la cara rápidamente, impresionado, para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—No. —Confesó ella, sonriendo divertida por haberlo hecho caer, pero ligeramente disgustada porque casi hubiera deseado estar diciendo la verdad— Una amiga hizo un desfile de modas en su casa, tuvo una pequeña fiesta después…

— ¿Tan pequeña que volviste esta mañana con esa hermosa resaca?

—No me gusta tu tono, James. —Le dejó saber, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Soltó él, demasiado rápido y sin verla a los ojos, como cada vez que le mentía— ¿Por qué me pasaría algo?

—Porque estoy acostumbrada a ser juzgada por… Prácticamente todos lo que viven en esta casa. —No era del todo cierto, aquel lugar era demasiado grande y demasiadas personas vivían ahí, era imposible que todos la juzgaran— Y nunca eres uno de ellos, a no ser que estés disgustado por algo y lo cobres conmigo, así que, ¿Qué te pasa?

Su hermano se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos, posiblemente debatiéndose entre contarle la verdad o inventarle alguna excusa. Al final, como siempre, suspiró resignado y escogió lo primero.

—Tuve una reunión de mierda. —Empezó a contarle con una expresión agria— Allen, ¿lo recuerdas? —Ella calló y enarcó una ceja, dejándole saber su respuesta— El sujeto del club de botes en el que Camille nos inscribió…

—Agh, no menciones al diablo a estas horas, por favor. —Le cortó la chica, adquiriendo una expresión de desagrado— Usa un seudónimo, como bruja maldita o algo.

— ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando o no? —Inquirió James, torciendo los ojos, exasperado pero también divertido.

—Sí, sí, el idiota agrandado y aburrido que se viste como si su armario fuera una máquina del tiempo. —El espíritu de diseñadora frustrada que habitaba en ella no pudo evitar estremecerse— ¿Fue una reunión muy horrible?

—No tanto, solo quise renunciar unas cincuenta veces en una hora.

— ¿Tan poquito? Pero si yo quiero eso unas mil veces al día. —Fingió sorprenderse, medio en serio medio en broma.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Resopló James, subiéndose los lentes para frotarse los ojos con los dedos— No entiendo como es que papá se casó y dos años después yo tengo que asistir a esas reuniones de mierda.

—Y a la gente le gusta le decir que no sufrimos lo que las familias normales. —Chasqueó ella, contagiándose la indignación de su hermano— ¿Y por que la _Duquesa_ no pudo asistir a su propia reunión? ¿Muchos niños que meter en su caldero del mal?

—Partió después de que te fuiste, iba a encontrarse con papá en la gira de…

—Ella no debería estar ahí. —Saltó Marlene de inmediato, sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a esparcirse por su pecho— La Reina es quien va a las giras…

—Lo se, Mar…

—Ella no es la Reina.

—Es su esposa. —Le recordó James, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía pizca de gracia— Te guste o no.

—A ti tampoco te gusta. —Replicó ella, altanera.

—No, pero al menos lo disimulo.

—Y por eso tú serás el Rey y yo seguiré mal gastando los fondos del país hasta que me eches de aquí. —Resolvió la princesa con simpleza, haciendo reír a su hermano— ¿Estuvo muy horrible la reunión?

—Ni te imaginas. —Gruñó él, reflejando su enfado en su expresión— Una hora entera hablando de cómo han subido los socios del club.

—Es importante que sepas en que estupidez la gente elige gastar sus millones.

— ¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas relevantes que pude haber hecho en una hora? ¡Muchísimas! —Exclamó James, provocando en su hermana otra punzada de dolor— ¿Cómo es que algo tan ridículo merece nuestro tiempo? Es como si el sujeto no tuviera idea, y no le importara, que hay gente en el mundo sin, no lo sé… ¡Agua potable! O que hay niños muriendo de hambre o que la capa de ozono tiene un hoyo del tamaño de todos sus malditos botes…

James siguió enumerando todos los problemas del mundo que se le pudieron ocurrir y que podrían estar atendiendo, sin saber que frente a los ojos de la chica se estaban reproduciendo vívidamente imágenes de la noche que acababa de pasar. Había empezado a sentirse enferma y ya no era debido a la resaca.

—Agh, James, no. No me hagas esto. —Casi le suplicó, acurrucándose bajo su cobija y maldiciéndose un poco— No me hables de las necesidades de los niños y del medio ambiente, por favor no.

—Pero sí siempre hablamos de eso…

—Sí, pero no cuando acabo de gastar el salario trimestral de una familia de cuatro en un maldito viaje de un día a Mónaco, por favor no. —Sus propias palabras la hicieron gruñir y rodar los ojos— Me haces sentir como una princesa derrochadora.

—Eso eres. —Le recordó James, apretando los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Pero ten la decencia de no recordármelo tan temprano. —Le pidió con una mueca de desagrado. James rió por lo bajo y ella le sonrió, rodándose más hacia él para recostar la barbilla de su hombro y verlo más de cerca— Una hora que pierdas hablando de botes no va a borrar las otras treinta que pasas resolviendo cosas que sí importan, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. —Murmuró él, soltando un largo suspiro antes de devolverle la sonrisa— Pero me frustra saber que podrían ser treinta y un horas.

—Eres demasiado bueno, James. No se como lo haces. —Admitió Mar, con mucha honestidad— Es un alivio que hayas nacido primero, si fuera por mí este lugar estaría perdido.

—Eso nadie lo pone en duda, princesa, no te preocupes. —Rió él, guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua— Y lamento haber pagado el mal humor despertándote, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Más te vale, porque no soy la única de los dos que llega con resaca y sabes perfectamente que creo en la venganza. —Le dejó saber con una sonrisa maliciosa— Y ahora lárgate de aquí que si sigo hablando te voy a vomitar encima.

—Gracias por la advertencia. —Bufó James con asco, quitándosela de encima para ponerse de pie— Y solo me voy porque necesito que estés descansada para la noche.

— ¿Se puede saber por que?

—Tampoco eres la única que tiene derecho a hacer fiestas de vez en cuando. —Contestó el príncipe, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada— Y hace unos días Sirius me recordó que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una en este lugar.

—La buena influencia que Sirius tiene en ti es algo que cada día me sorprende más. —Ironizó Mar, ignorando el jalón en su estómago ante el nombre del mejor amigo de su hermano, y estiró el brazo para buscar su teléfono en la mesa de noche— ¿Cómo a que hora le digo a la gente?

—Nueve o diez, ya sabes, cuando todos se hayan dormido. —James se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta— Me veré con Sirius en la universidad, las cosas empezarán a llegar como a las seis y si Remus pregunta dile que alguien está cumpliendo años.

—No va a creerme pero trato hecho. —Acordó Mar, tecleando la invitación con dificultad.

— ¡Y trata de comer algo! Tu hígado va a agradecértelo.

—Mi hígado no va a fallarme, James. —Aseguró ella con indiferencia, enviando el mensaje y arrojando el teléfono lejos para acurrucarse en su cama y volver a dormirse— Soy una princesa, eso sería traición a la corona.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente!**

 **Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, este AU Royal que será mi nuevo proyecto y que tenía guardado desde hacía un tiempo, pero por fin he recogido el valor para publicarlo. Este primer capítulo es relativamente corto comparado con lo que normalmente escribo ya que es principalmente una introducción, una forma de conocer a los personajes y ver más o menos de que va todo esto.**

 **Si me lees en LU y estás teniendo una pequeña crisis al pensar que voy a descuidar esa historia, quédate tranquilo, ese fic sigue siendo mi prioridad y para asegurarme de no atrasarme por allá, tengo varios capítulos adelantados de esta historia para publicar regularmente en ambos. Y si no has leído mi otro fic te invito a que lo busques en mi perfil, se llama Life Unexpected. Fin de la publicidad.**

 **Esto apenas empieza así que ahora mismo no tengo mucho más que decir, si les ha gustado este capítulo por favor dejenme su opinión en la cajita de abajo, así puedo saber si he hecho un buen trabajo y tiene sentido que lo continúe. Cualquier cosita que quieran decirme está más que recibida!**

 **Gracias a mis musas por obligarme a publicar esto(L) Y gracias por leer, espero que nos leamos pronto, bye(L)**


	2. Enchanted

**Paula** **: ¡Gracias por leer, belleza! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que pase lo mismo con este. Nos seguimos leyendo, por aquí y por LU; un beso y saludos!(L)**

* * *

 _2._

* * *

 ** _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._**

Enchanted — Taylor Swift.

 **.**

—Sirius… Sirius, por favor, ¿crees que podrías…? ¡Para ya esa mierda, maldita sea!

—Ey, Pete, ¿Qué tipo de vocabulario es ese? —Preguntó el aludido, adquiriendo una impostada mirada de impresión, deteniendo el juego que había emprendido una hora atrás en el que golpeaba una pelota de goma repetidamente contra la pared. —Tu dulce madre odiaría saber como te diriges cuando no estás en su presencia.

—No metas a mamá en esto. —Le ordenó su amigo con una mirada asesina. Sirius se encogió de hombros con inocencia y Peter rodó los ojos antes de volver la atención a las hojas sobre el escritorio frente a él. —Y ya deja la maldita pelota, me estás distrayendo.

—Bah, deja de hacer esa maldita tarea de una vez. —Le sugirió Sirius, acomodándose en su cama y volviendo a rebotar su pelota, ahora contra el techo. —Ven a jugar conmigo.

— ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? Pareces un niño. —Resopló Peter, aunque no dejaba de verlo de reojo, debatiéndose entre si hacerle caso o no. —No voy a jugar nada, tengo que terminar esta asignación.

— "Tengo que terminar esta asignación". —Repitió Sirius, burlándose de la voz de su amigo antes de desestimarlo con un movimiento de su mano. —Ya suenas como el idiota aburrido de Remus. Ven, dime que no tengo remedio y que no me tomo nada en serio, hazlo en su nombre.

—Cierra la boca de una vez. —Murmuró su amigo, frunciendo el ceño mientras borraba algo de sus apuntes. —Deja de interrumpirme.

Sirius sacó el labio inferior en un exagerado puchero, antes de seguir con su juego, ignorando las miradas asesinas que le regalaba su compañero de cuarto.

Vivir con Peter era una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido desde que había tomado la decisión de llevar una vida universitaria, él era prácticamente la única razón, después de Lily, por la cual había llegado tan lejos.

Excepto cuando insistía en ser responsable, ahí se arruinaba todo.

—Peter, ya deja de ser estudioso, no engañas a nadie. —Insistió él, luego de que pasara una cantidad considerable de tiempo en silencio. —Anda, vamos a las canchas a gastar energía, así logras que las chicas te vean…

—Que te vean a ti será. —Se lamentó Peter, colorándose levemente en las mejillas y orejas. —Ya córtala, Sirius, estoy ocupado.

—Peter… —Lo llamó, haciendo énfasis en la r, utilizando un tono suplicante e irritante.

—No.

—Anda…

—Te dije que no.

— ¡Vamos! —Exclamó Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia y arrojándole la pelota sin muchas contemplaciones, golpeándolo con fuerza en el brazo.

— ¡Auch! ¡No hagas eso, imbécil! —Le gritó el afectado, llevándose la mano al sitio donde lo había golpeado, fulminándolo con una mirada en la que se coló el dolor. — ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa contigo?

—Me aburro, eso me pasa. —Sirius suspiró con fuerza antes de ponerse de pie de un salto para caminar hacia el escritorio donde estaba su amigo. —Y no entiendo por que no podemos ir a hacer algo y luego volver a que termines tu _taerita_.

—Porque me enviaron esto hace un mes y por hacerte caso lo dejé para último momento. —Le recriminó su amigo, aún viéndolo de mala manera, pero él no se sintió culpable. —Te informo que no todos podemos darnos el lujo de no entregar ninguna asignación e igual pasar.

—Ahora suenas como Lily, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Rodó los ojos con irritación y se inclinó sobre su amigo para mirar el cuestionario que estaba resolviendo. —La primera la tienes mal.

— ¿Ah? —Saltó Peter, desconcertado, buscando con la mirada la pregunta que le había indicado. — ¡No es cierto!

—Claro que lo es. —Ratificó Sirius, esbozando una inmensa sonrisa arrogante. —Pusiste que es dos punto cinco, y es tres punto siete, revisa.

—No puede ser, me estás jodiendo… —Murmuró Peter, tomando su calculadora y repitiendo las operaciones con una mirada escéptica. —Solo quieres que lo ponga mal, por qué tienes que… —Pero el resto de la oración se perdió cuando miró, impresionado, el resultado. —Imposible.

—Te lo dije. —Anunció Sirius, ampliando incluso más su sonrisa.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?! ¡Tú ni has visto esta materia! ¡Y no usaste calculadora!

—Para eso no necesito calculadora. —El aludido se encogió de hombros, arrojando al aire su pelota antes de volver a tomarla. —Y no la vi directamente, pero es lo primero que enseñan en cálculo uno, la cual vi hace como un millón de años.

—Y para la cual seguro no estudiaste. —Refunfuñó Peter, borrando la respuesta anterior de su hoja y escribiendo la correcta. —Pero apuesto lo que sea a que aprobaste.

—Y con la mayor nota además. —Completó Sirius, echándose a reír. —Bueno, ya avanzaste bastante, ¿podemos irnos?

Irritado, Peter abrió la boca, posiblemente para gritarle que se fuera a la mierda, pero los golpes a su puerta frustraron sus planes.

— ¡Estamos cerrados, vuelva el lunes de dos a tres! —Gritó Sirius en dirección a la puerta, no queriendo ver a nadie que no conociera y sabiendo que solo alguien que lo hiciera volvería a tocar.

Y no se equivocó.

—Oh, eso es una lástima, pero estoy seguro de que se puede hacer una excepción por mí.

—Ya, ahora sí que no haré nada. —Suspiró Peter, lanzando su lápiz a un lado con resignación.

—Disculpe, pero aquí solo hacemos excepciones por gente importante, miembros de la realeza por ejemplo. —Bromeó Sirius en respuesta, sonriendo emocionado cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Perfecto, es mi día de suerte entonces! —Exclamó la otra persona, haciendo que Sirius se echara a reír. — ¿Entonces, cree posible que se me de la posibilidad de…?

—Maldita sea, ya basta. —Se quejó otra voz desde afuera, notablemente irritada. —Solo ábrenos, Sirius.

— ¿Ves? A gente como esa estas empezando a parecerte. —Le informó Sirus a Peter con una expresión de decepción, justo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. — ¡A idiotas aburridos que lo arruinan todo!

—Abre la puerta y cállate.

— ¡Lo haré porque estás con el príncipe, no hay otra razón! —Abrió después de soltar eso, encontrándose con una mirada irritada y otra divertida a más no poder. Antes de dejarlos pasar, hizo una exagerada reverencia. —Su alteza, bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, es un honor recibirlo.

—El honor es mío. —Respondió el príncipe, inclinando un poco la cabeza y aguantando la risa. —Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar, pero…

—No voy a detenerlos si pretenden seguir con su circo. —Le cortó su guardaespaldas, torciendo los ojos y haciéndose paso entre los dos para poder entrar. —Pero yo no me quedaré en el marco de la puerta presenciándolo.

—Ay, Remus, antes solías ser divertido. —Chasqueó James, entrando detrás de él y fingiendo estar fastidiado, pero en verdad seguía divertido. —No entiendo que le pasa.

—Es un amargado de primera, ¿Qué más le va a pasar? —Sirius cerró la puerta y rodeó el cuello de su mejor amigo con el brazo para acercarlo a los otros dos. —Y un guardaespaldas de mierda, ¿Cómo vas a entrar primero que él? ¿Y si soy un impostor y lo asesino? ¿Pensaste en eso?

— _Nadie_ podría hacer tan buen trabajo imitándote, Sirius.

—Aw, ¿Por qué soy único?

—Porque no se puede fingir tan bien ser la maldita molestia que eres. —Lo corrigió Remus, sentándose junto a Peter que se rió por la broma. —Y si fuera un guardaespaldas de mierda no lo habría traído hasta aquí sin que nadie lo notara, porque claro, ustedes no podían ir solos al palacio.

—No había ninguna diversión en eso. —James se encogió de hombros a la vez que se sentaba en la cama de Sirius con éste. —Además, necesitaba salir de ese lugar un rato para despejarme.

—Y tú definitivamente necesitas un poco de adrenalina en tu vida. —Añadió Sirius, señalando a Remus con el dedo. —Eres demasiado aburrido para el trabajo que tienes.

—No se cuando vas a entender que no soy un espía secreto, Sirius. Si llevo años explicándotelo.

— ¿Por qué necesitabas despejarte? —Le preguntó Peter a James, levantándose de su silla e ignorando la disputa sin sentido de sus dos amigos. — ¿Estás bien?

—Todo bien, no te preocupes. —Le aseguró James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un movimiento de su mano. —Solo tuve una reunión de esas que me quitan diez años de vida, nada más.

— ¿Otra vez atendiendo a alguna casa de subastas con ganas de vender un tenedor de antes de Cristo? —Adivinó su amigo, burlón, recordando una de las tantas reuniones horribles a las que su amigo había ido.

—Ojala, eso fue hasta divertido. —Se rió James, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Pero no, esta vez fue turno de un club de botes de lujo que necesitaban informarme de un montón de estupideces que no escuché.

Sirius frunció el ceño con desagrado y sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo tanto admiración como compasión por su mejor amigo. No entendía como James podía soportar esa cantidad de reuniones de mierda con gente así de estirada, lo intrigaba y lo asqueaba a medidas casi iguales.

No pasaba un día en que no agradeciera haberse librado a tiempo de todo eso.

—Está exagerando, solo fue una hora y ha aguantado peores. —Comentó Remus, aceptando una botella de agua que Peter había tomado de la pequeña nevera que tenían.

—Exacto, te aguanta a ti todos los días. —Señaló Sirius, con ganas de dejar de lado el aburrido tema de las obligaciones de James. —Y si James dice que fue una reunión de mierda yo le creo, y es nuestra obligación como amigos ofrecerle una manera de relajarse y sentirse vivo de nuevo…

—No se como logras soltar tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo, de verdad. —Intervino Peter, rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo entusiasmado. —Harán una fiesta, solo ve al punto.

—Yo pensé que la fiesta era porque un amigo tuyo cumplía años. —Remus enarcó una ceja, de manera acusadora, en dirección a James.

— ¡Lo es, te lo juro! —Exclamó el aludido, adquiriendo su mejor expresión inocente, esa que había perfeccionado especialmente para las cámaras y multitudes. —Celebraremos el cumpleaños, pero también aprovecharemos para hacer algo diferente y liberador…

—Yo te enseñé a hacer esa cara, no creas que puedes usarla conmigo. —Le cortó Remus, haciendo reír a Peter y resoplar a Sirius. —Y conozco a todos tus amigos, sabía que mentías desde que lo dijiste.

—En verdad si debiste escoger una mejor mentira, si nosotros somos los únicos amigos que tienes y no cumplimos años… —Se mofó Sirius, a pesar de que no fuera del todo una mentira.

—Cierra la boca imbécil. —James le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó de manera juguetona. Se volteó hacia Remus y sonrió emocionado, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño. — ¿Entonces sí? ¿Podemos hacer la fiesta?

—No soy tu niñero, James, haz lo que te de la gana. —Suspiró Remus, cansado, dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua. —Pero si te sugiero que lo mantengas a un nivel más o menos decente…

—Entendemos a la perfección. —Asintió Sirius, con una seriedad que nadie le creyó. —Mantendremos un mínimo de cuatro personas por orgía y solo si…

—Solo te digo que no te sobrepases, tu padre no está pero sabes que se entera de todo. —Continuó Remus, ignorando las muecas que hacía uno de sus supuestos amigos mientras iba hablando. —Y habla con Mar para que se controle, ella me da más miedo que tú.

—Ah, ¿ya la princesita volvió de su viaje? —Quiso saber Sirius, recordando que Remus se lo había comentado la noche anterior. Subió las cejas de manera sugerente. —Genial, sus amigas siempre son las encargadas de agregarle diversión a cualquier evento.

—Son unas niñas. —Le recordó James, frunciendo el entrecejo con desagrado.

—A los diecinueve años nadie puede ser considerado un _niño_ , James, madura.

—Igual, eres asqueroso.

—Solo te digo que si vas a hacerlo en el palacio no te excedas demasiado, recuerda que…

— ¡Remus, yo pierdo diez años cada vez que escucho tus sermones! ¡Por favor respeta mi vida! —Prácticamente gritó Sirius, exasperado de oír todas las quejas que su amigo siempre tenía para bajarle los ánimos. —Maldición es como si no pudiera librarme, cuando no eres tú es Lily.

—Pues no la conozco pero siento pena por la pobre chica que tiene que aguantarte incluso más días a la semana que yo.

—Dime de nuevo cual es Lily. —Le pidió James, confundido, por alguna razón siempre olvidaba a la amiga de Sirius, aunque éste la mencionaba a cada rato. —Nunca logro ubicarla.

—Eso es porque nunca la has visto. —Explicó su mejor amigo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. —Imagínate a Remus, pero como una tipa buenísima y pelirroja. Así es Lily.

—Exacto, incluso comparten la misma tolerancia intolerante hacia Sirius. —Comentó Peter con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tolerancia intolerante, esa me gusta, Pete.

—Pues deberías terminar de presentarnos a esa tal Lily. —Comentó James de manera casual, tomando la pelota que Sirius había tenido en la mano unos minutos atrás para empezar a jugar con ella. —La conoces desde que llegaste y aún nada.

—Sí, debería… —De repente un recuerdo fugaz llegó a mente de Sirius, haciendo que algo se encendiera. No pudo, ni quiso, detener la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en su rostro. —De hecho, creo que a ella también le gustaría conocerte.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó James, extrañado por el repentino comentario. — ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, es que hoy la graciosa se estaba burlando de las botas que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños y le prometí que le conseguiría una audiencia contigo para que le dieras unas. —Su sonrisa seguía aumentando a medida que iba hablando y el plan empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. —Y yo soy un hombre de palabra, lo sabes.

A James no le costó mucho entender hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su amigo, nunca le había costado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una broma, de esas que no dejaban de gastar aunque ya tuvieran más de veinte años.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo se. —Confirmó James, imitando de manera idéntica la sonrisa de su amigo. —Y un príncipe nunca deja mal a su pueblo.

—Por Dios. —Resopló Remus, exasperado. —Ustedes no tienen remedio.

Soltó otro par de reprimendas que Sirius no alcanzó a escuchar, estando demasiado ocupado riéndose escandalosamente solo de imaginar la cara de Lily cuando el príncipe de Inglaterra apareciera en la puerta de su cuarto.

Lo iba a matar, eso seguro, pero iba a valer toda la pena del mundo.

* * *

Lily terminó de meter la ropa sucia en su canasta y suspiró cansada al notar la enorme pila que tenía que lavar.

Desde su primer año en la universidad, había vivido repitiéndose que no seguiría dejando que se le acumulara la ropa, pero usar el cuarto de lavado era lo más tedioso que se podía imaginar y al final terminaba atrasando el momento prácticamente hasta que ya no tenía nada limpio que usar.

—Bien, me marcho a enfrentar la odisea de conseguir una lavadora que no esté defectuosa. —Le informó a Tonks, poniéndose la cesta bajo el brazo. — ¿Necesitas lavar algo?

—Oh sí, por favor, llévate…

Pero la oración de su amiga quedó por la mitad ya que al levantarse de la cama se golpeó la cabeza con una repisa que estaba justo encima de ella. La pelirroja trató de contener la carcajada, pero al final le resultó imposible, no lograba entender como Tonks tenía tres años durmiendo en la misma cama, en el mismo lugar del dormitorio, y se seguía olvidando de la maldita repisa.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó la chica de cabello rosado, esbozando una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza. — ¡Tenemos que quitar esa repisa de ahí!

—Tienes que mover tu cama de una vez por todas, antes de que te quede daño cerebral permanente. —Rió Lily, ganándose una mirada asesina. —Deja de verme así y dime que quieres que lave.

—La blusa negra que te presté hace dos semanas, quiero usarla y tú insistencia en lavar una vez al mes me lo impide.

—Sí, sí, ya la llevo aquí. —Le respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y hablando de cosas que me han prestado, Sirius vendrá a buscar su iPod así que por favor entrégaselo, está en mi tercera gaveta.

—Está bien, prometo intentar no romper su pantalla de nuevo. —Le dijo la chica sonriendo divertida ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, por favor, porque no tengo dinero para pagar una nueva. —Volvió a reírse Lily a la vez que abría la puerta del dormitorio. — ¡Y deja de escuchar música! ¡Tienes examen el lunes!

— ¡Y es viernes así que tengo todo el fin de semana! Deja de molestarme.

— ¡No quiero pasar el domingo calmando tu ansiedad por no haber estudiado! —Le gritó la pelirroja, ya afuera del dormitorio y alejándose de espalda. — ¡Así que empieza de una vez para…!

El resto de la frase quedó en el aire ya que, por no estar viendo por donde caminaba, le fue imposible esquivar a la persona que atravesaba el mismo camino que ella y con la cual se tropezó, haciéndola soltar la cesta y que toda su ropa sucia cayera desparramada por el suelo.

—Agh, maldita sea. —Gruñó fastidiada, poniéndose de cuclillas para recoger el desastre.

—Disculpa, venía distraído y no te vi. —Escuchó decir a la persona con la que había chocado, quien era dueña de una voz masculina que se le antojó conocida y que imitó su posición a centímetros del suelo. —Por favor, permíteme ayudarte…

—Déjalo, ni te preocupes. —Insistió ella, tomando su ropa rápidamente y arrojándola de vuelta a la canasta. —Fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba, yo…

—Igual, deja que te de una mano…

—No…

Subió la cabeza para repetirle que no sería necesaria, pero se atragantó con sus propias palabras en el momento que encontró la mirada del chico cuyo rostro estaba a milímetros de separación del suyo y no le costó nada reconocer, era imposible que lo hiciera, lo había visto incontables veces a lo largo de su vida, tanto en programas de televisión como en revistas.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, ayudándola a recoger su ropa _sucia_ del suelo.

—Ay no. —Soltó de golpe, su voz se había vuelto un hilo delgadísimo. Se puso de pie rápidamente. —Maldita sea.

Se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que en menos de un minuto había maldecido dos veces frente al futuro rey de Inglaterra. El pensamiento provocó que su corazón se acelerara y las palmas de las manos comenzaran a sudarle por los nervios.

—Oye no… —Empezó a decir él, irguiéndose de igual forma. —No tienes que…

—Lo siento mucho. —Saltó Lily, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, de manera torpe y apresurada. —Señor… Digo, su majestad… No, su alteza… Yo…

—James. —Le cortó él, divertido y algo avergonzado— Em, solo dime James.

Lily asintió rápidamente, consciente de que debía lucir como una completa idiota pero incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Estaba segura de que lo más cercano a la realeza que había tenido en su vida era Sirius y eso definitivamente no contaba.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a decir la chica, tratando de regresar su voz a un tono normal, pero fallando irremediablemente. —Yo no sé… ¿Tengo que inclinarme o…?

— ¡No! —Soltó él, haciéndola sobresaltar al hablar más fuerte de lo necesario y calmándose al notar esto. —Digo, no, por supuesto que no tienes que inclinarte, yo… Está bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? Es que yo no se como saludar ni nada de…

—Disculpa que me meta, pero ¿Cómo llegas a la universidad sin saber saludar? —Le preguntó el chico, en broma, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora que la dejó prendada por un momento.

—Bueno, no, obvio que sé saludar. —Balbuceó Lily, sonrojándose violentamente. —Pero no a gente como… Bueno, así tan…

—Tranquila, yo te enseño. —Extendió una mano hacia ella, sorprendiéndola y aumentando incluso más su sonrisa. —Mucho gusto, yo soy James, ¿y tú eres…?

—Lily. —Respondió ella, con un hilito de voz, estirando el brazo y tomándole la mano, temblorosa. —Lily Evans.

— ¿Lily? —Repitió el príncipe, abriendo los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo cuando ella lo confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Espera, tú… ¿ _Tú_ eres la amiga de Sirius?

—Pues sí, creo. —Afirmó la pelirroja, sintiéndose confundida ante su reacción. — ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba a alguien más?

—Honestamente no tengo idea de que esperaba. —Susurró él, alejando su mano para pasársela por el cabello, despeinándolo incluso más.

Lily sintió como se intensificaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no pasó por alto que él repentinamente lucía un tanto nervioso, lo que la hizo sentir más en confianza al ver que no era la única que se sentía aturdida por toda la situación.

Pero esa confianza se perdió en el momento que _James_ usó sus ojos marrones para recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sin pudor, como si quisiera descifrarla por completo y no le avergonzara que se notara, a diferencia de ella que sentía que se moriría por llevar puesto lo último limpio que le quedaba.

—En serio, disculpa lo de tu ropa. —Dijo James de repente, encontrando sus ojos nuevamente. —No fue mi intención.

—Oh, no se preocupe… No te preocupes. —Se corrigió Lily, recordándose que no tenía sentido tratar de usted a un chico que de hecho era menor que ella— Tú, em… ¿Estás perdido?

— ¿Yo? No, para nada, ¿Por qué?

—Pues… No te ofendas, pero estoy acostumbrada a tropezarme con el conserje mientras salgo a lavar. —Comentó ella en tono de broma, obligándose a comportarse como un ser humano normal. —No con... Pues contigo.

—Bueno, yo espero que sea más placentero chocar conmigo que con el conserje. —Dijo él, otra vez con esa maldita sonrisa que la dejaba más afectada de lo que debía.

—Eso tendría que pensarlo. —Siguió bromeando ella, contagiándose de su sonrisa. —El conserje es bastante agradable.

— ¿En serio? —Fingió sorprenderse él. —Pues eso tendremos que arreglarlo.

— ¿Qué él sea agradable?

—Que te caiga mejor que yo. —Se ajustó los lentes y le sonrió de manera pícara. —No creo poder irme tranquilo sabiendo eso.

—Yo dije que tenía que pensarlo, no que fuera definitivo. —Aclaró Lily, empezando a sentirse con más control de la situación, lo suficiente para seguir sonriendo. —Así que tienes oportunidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Um, entiendo, pues se me ocurre una buena manera en la que podría hacerlo…

Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando él volvió a ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella, tomando sus prendas de ropa y volviéndolas a colocar en la cesta que había quedado en el piso.

—Oye, en serio no tienes que hacer esto. —Le aseguró ella, poniéndose a su altura para recoger sus cosas. —Solo estaba bromeando.

—Pues yo no. —Atajó James, sin dejar de sonreírle, cegándola. —Haber chocado conmigo debe traer algo positivo, además de conocernos desde luego…

—Eres un idiota. —Soltó antes de poder darse cuenta, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. —Perdón. Quiero decir… No quise…

—Deja de disculparte por todo, no voy a cortarte la cabeza. —Se burló James, entre risas, haciéndola sonrojar. —Hace varios años que no hacemos eso.

—No los suficientes. —Murmuró Lily, aún roja y tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había hecho en su estómago al escucharlo reír.

—Cierto, prometo hablar con mi padre al respecto… —Se volvió a reír, esta vez más por lo bajo, y Lily se quedó tan pegada pensando en lo peculiar que era su risa que no se dio cuenta de que él había tomado algo entre sus dedos. —Seré honesto, no pareces ser la clase de chica que usa esto…

— ¿Qué estás…? —Se calló en seco cuando vio que sostenía con su dedo índice las bragas más horribles que podía tener, enormes, viejas y de color crema. Se sonrojó terriblemente a la vez que abría la boca para empezar a balbucear. —Maldición, yo… Yo no… Ay, dame eso. —Se las arrebató de manera brusca para esconderlas entre el resto de su ropa, ganándose más risas por parte del chico. —Que desgracia.

—Bah, no es para tanto. —Le aseguró él, poniéndose de pie una vez que todo estuvo de regreso en la cesta. —Son lindas.

—Son horrendas. —Se lamentó la pelirroja, imitándolo, y odiándose por no atreverse a botarlas y por no haberlas tomado antes que él. —Y no tiendo a usar cosas así. —La sonrisa que él esbozó cuando la escuchó decir eso solo sirvió para ponerla más roja. —Quiero decir, solo me las pongo a veces…

—Está bien, te creo. —La interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndola sentir tranquila al no tener que seguir hablando. —Tengo una hermana, sé como es.

Lily se preguntó si en serio sabría como era, tomando en cuenta que seguramente ninguno de los dos había hecho lavandería ni un día en su vida, pero se mordió la lengua para no comentar nada y no seguir avergonzándose delante de él.

—Oye, no quiero ser grosera, pero sigo sin tener muy claro que estás haciendo aquí. —Le confesó Lily, sorprendiéndose a si misma cuando no se sonrojó al decir eso. — ¿Estás buscando a Sirius o…?

La expresión de James dio un cambio bastante drástico, repentinamente había empezado a lucir nervioso y algo incómodo, además que de un momento a otro se negaba a encontrar la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Todo bien? —Quiso saber ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, sí, todo perfecto. —Trató de sonreír con tranquilidad, pero no le salió _tan_ bien como unos momentos atrás. —Es solo que… Bueno, yo vine porque…

— ¡Con que aquí están mis dos personas favoritas! —Exclamó la inconfundible voz de Sirius, saliendo de la nada y saltando para ponerse junto a su mejor amigo. Sonriendo con todo el rostro. —Entonces, ¿se conocieron ya?

— ¿Y tú que piensas? —Resopló Lily, haciendo volar unos mechones que habían caído sobre su frente. —Las preguntas estúpidas tienen un límite hasta para ti, Sirius.

—Pero, Lily, ¿Qué son esas maneras tan groseras de comportarse? —Fingió escandalizarse él, llevándose una mano al pecho como si lo hubiera ofendido. — ¡Y delante de la realeza! ¿No te da vergüenza?

—A mí no me importa como lo trates, de verdad. —Se apresuró a decirle James. —Estoy con él desde los siete, sé que es un idiota.

—Pues me alegra que lo tengas claro, y debo expresarte mi más sincera admiración, yo llevo solo tres años aguantándolo y ya los siento como una eternidad…

—No dejes que te engañe, está enamorada de mí. —Le susurró a James, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

—Eso se dice en las noches para poder dormir feliz. —Aclaró Lily, rodando los ojos en dirección a su amigo.

—Él se dice muchas cosas para poder hacerlo.

—Bueno, no me gusta para nada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación. —Se metió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, descontento al verlos a ambos en su contra. —No es justo que se metan conmigo cuando yo, lealmente, acabo de cumplir con mi promesa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué promesa? —Preguntó Lily, repentinamente confundida.

—La que te hice esta mañana, pelirroja, por supuesto.

— ¿De que estás…?

—Sirius. —Lo llamó James con un tono de voz urgente, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Creo que mejor lo dejas así, en serio…

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué va a dejar así?

—Nada. —Saltó el príncipe de inmediato, sonriéndole de una manera demasiado inocente para ser cierta. —Ignóralo, sabes como es, no hay que prestarle atención cuando…

— ¿De que promesas estás hablando? —Apremió la pelirroja, ignorándolo y viendo solo a Sirius, de manera severa. —Escúpelo.

—No creo que…

—Pues esta mañana te prometí que te conseguiría una audiencia con el príncipe, y eso hice. —Le explicó Sirius, sonriendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaba su amigo. —Anda, ya puedes pedirle las botas personalmente.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, desconcertada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Paseó la mirada entre los dos amigos durante varios segundos, tratando de entender completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y de descifrar las miradas contrastantes, una un tanto nerviosa y la otra tan divertida que parecía rogar por un puñetazo.

El cual casi recibe en el momento que Lily comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Esto… ¿Fue una broma? —Descubrió entonces, después de unos cuantos segundos de análisis. Fijo su mirada en el príncipe. — ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para jugarme una broma?

— ¡No! —Saltó él, bruscamente, demasiado como para ser verdad, pero pareció pensárselo mejor cuando la vio enarcar una ceja. —Digo, técnicamente sí, pero…

— ¿A que te refieres con _técnicamente_? Podrías explicarme, es que no estoy familiarizada con este tipo de situaciones. —No se dio cuenta de en que momento había olvidado con quien estaba hablando, pero su tono había empezado a salir bastante brusco, enfadado.

—B-bueno, nosotros… —Balbuceó el aludido, no teniendo idea de que decir en su defensa. —Sirius, él…

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, pelirroja. —Se quejó Sirius, chasqueando con la lengua en señal de fastidio. —Se suponía que sería una broma. Anda, ríete.

— ¿Quieres decirme cual es el chiste en esto, Sirius?

—La cara que seguro pusiste cuando te lo encontraste aquí, definitivamente eso.

—No era solo eso, de verdad. —Saltó James, tratando de arreglarlo y fallando.

—Ah, ¿o sea que hay algo más gracioso en esta situación? —Ironizó Lily, abriendo los ojos fingiendo estar impresionada. —Por favor dímelo, es que aún no lo entiendo.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Yo… Escúchame, yo solo…

—Lo siento, es que me cuesta trabajo entender que hayas pasado esta considerable cantidad de tiempo gastándome una _broma_. —Espetó ella, ya dejando completamente claro lo molesta que estaba. —Uno pensaría que tú, de todas las personas del mundo, tendrías cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer.

—Sí las tengo, de verdad. —Murmuró él, bajando la cabeza como un niño regañado, cosa que ella hubiera encontrado adorable de no estar tan enfadada.

—Ya, eso se nota.

—Lily, mira, pasa que…

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado a pecho. —Opinó Sirius, rodando los ojos con irritación. —Era una broma, no tienes por que sacarlo de quicio.

— ¡Tú eres quien me saca de quicio! —Explotó ella, siendo capaz de seguirse aguantando. —Y me alegra que ustedes tengan tanto tiempo para perder, pero yo no, así que con permiso.

—No tienes que irte, vamos a…

—Perfecto, como quieras. —Soltó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros de mala gana. —Adiós.

—Adiós.

—Pero…

No se detuvo para escuchar la replica que el príncipe tenía que ofrecer, aunque una parte de ella casi la obliga a quedarse, la que le exigía a gritos que se marchara fue más fuerte.

Y así lo hizo, les dedicó a ambos una última mirada furiosa antes de darse media vuelta para volver a emprender su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado.

En el fondo, casi era capaz de aceptar que estaba exagerándolo todo, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse humillada y tonta por haber creído que estaba siendo amigable y encantador solo por gusto, cuando en verdad todo había sido parte de un ridículo juego.

No tenía muy claro el por que, pero eso la enfurecía. Y muchísimo.

* * *

Si algo adoraba Mar acerca de tener diecinueve años era la rapidez con la que su cuerpo lograba reponerse luego de una noche completa de fiesta, a esa edad no había nada que unas cuantas horas de sueño y una píldora para el dolor de cabeza no resolviera.

Por eso en aquel momento ya se sentía como nueva, aún sentía algo de pesadez en la cabeza, pero podía aguantar hasta la noche y más, había aguantado resacas mucho peores.

Así que estar ahí, organizando todo en el Gran Salón para la fiesta de esa noche no representaba para ella ninguna dificultad, de hecho se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

—Su Alteza, creo que debería reconsiderar todo esto… —Volvió a insistir su asistente, por enésima vez en la tarde, siguiéndola alrededor del lugar tan rápido como podía. —Si la Duquesa se entera de que uso este salón para dar su fiesta…

—Será la parte más divertida de todo, ¿no te parece? —La interrumpió Mar, sonriendo entusiasmada y echándose a reír cuando vio la expresión horrorizada de su acompañante. —Ay, Mary, te preocupas demasiado, nadie se va a enterar de nada.

—No deseo llevarle la contraria, Alteza, pero yo creo que sí van a enterarse. —Opinó la chica, mirando con preocupación el enorme equipo musical que se estaba instalando a unos metros de ellas. —Cualquiera que no esté sordo lo hará.

—Sí, tienes razón… En fin, están de viaje y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. —La princesa se encogió de hombros con simpleza, notablemente desinteresada en pensar en las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía. —Tendremos tiempo para pensar en una excusa.

—Princesa, por favor…

—Mary, shh, quédate tranquila. Te recuerdo que esto fue idea de James, él es el favorito nadie va a decirle… No, no, esas botellas van por aquí, en esta mesa.

—Esa es la mesa donde come el Rey. —Suspiró Mary con aflicción.

—Lo sé, por eso decidí dejarla, es la más grande. —Mar sonreía enormemente ante eso, muy orgullosa de su trabajo como organizadora. —Papá no lo sabrá, relájate.

— ¿Aquí está bien, señorita? —Le preguntó educadamente uno de los hombres encargados de traer las bebidas.

—Ahí está perfecto. —Halagó ella, tomando una de las botellas que habían colocado sobre la mesa. —Alguien ordenará eso después… Um, este vodka es excelente, ¿al final en cuanto salió todo?

El hombre les dio el precio y las reacciones de las dos mujeres fueron tan distintas que alguien externo pudiera haberlo encontrado hilarante. Mientras que Mary daba un respingo, horrorizada, Mar simplemente asintió con una mueca de grata impresión.

—Está bien, por un momento pensé que sería más. —Admitió satisfecha, admirando la botella por un momento antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Mary. —Pero tal vez podríamos recuperar la inversión, ¿crees que podamos cobrar por bebida después de las doce?

— ¿Te pagas un viaje de ida y vuelta a Montecarlo y quieres escatimar en alcohol? He de admitir que me decepciona, princesa.

El interior de Mar se sacudió, tembloroso, en el mismo momento que escucho esa _tan familiar_ voz atravesando las grandes puertas del salón. Estuvo segura que de no haber tenido tanto autocontrol, habría dejado caer la botella.

En verdad, había muchas cosas que habría hecho de no ser por todos los años de entrenamiento que tenía. Seguramente se habría sonrojado o se habría echado a reír nerviosamente como la idiota que realmente era.

Pero a parte de idiota, también era una princesa, y si algo le habían enseñado a lo largo de toda su vida era a controlar sus emociones y siempre, _siempre,_ enfrentarse digna y con la cabeza en alto a cualquier situación en la que se encontrara.

Y justo así se volvió para encontrarse con él, con una sonrisa confiada y serena que no era ni el reflejo del manojo de sentimientos que se batían dentro de ella.

—Yo no sabía que te mantenías al tanto de mis viajes. —Se felicitó internamente, como cada vez que hablaba con él, por conseguir que no le temblara la voz. —Si quieres puedo avisarte cada vez que salga para que lleves mejor el rastreo.

—No necesitas una excusa así para hablar conmigo, princesa. —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que, más ese apodo, fue capaz de enviar el corazón de la chica varios niveles más arriba de lo normal. Todo el mundo la llamaba así, obvio, pero había algo diferente, y un tanto irritante, en la forma en que él lo decía. —Sabes que puedes escribirme cuando quieras.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —Ladeó la cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió más arrogante. —Si yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—La veo muy confiada, su alteza. —Comentó él, subiendo las cejas, fingiendo estar impresionado, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que se estaba divirtiendo. —Yo que tú no lo estaría tanto.

—Por suerte, no eres yo. —Mar se encogió de hombros y colocó la botella en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. —Y deja de llamarme de manera tan formal, pareces un idiota.

— ¿Está autorizada a hablar de esa manera en público? —Le preguntó él a Mary, quien se sonrojó muchísimo al ver la atención del apuesto chico repentinamente en ella. —Porque a mí no me parece muy noble de su parte, ¿tú que opinas?

—Déjala en paz, Sirius. —La princesa rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino, secretamente satisfecha al escuchar que él la seguía. — ¿Y que haces aquí? Deberías estar con mi hermano perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier tontería.

—No sé por quien me tomas, Mar, pero yo no soy de andar perdiendo el tiempo. —Respondió Sirius, con un impostado tono de ofensa que la hizo sonreír ligeramente. —Además, tu hermano es un imbécil.

—Debería defenderlo, pero se que es perfectamente capaz de ganarse el insulto… —Se detuvo en una sección del salón y entrecerró los ojos al notar algo que no le cuadraba. —Odio estas cortinas. Mary, ¿me puedes conseguir otras?

—Alteza, esas cortinas llevan _años_ ahí guindadas. —Le recordó la aludida, suspirando con profundidad.

—Pues entonces es hora de cambiarlas, ¿no te parece? —Se le ocurrió a Mar, que se sintió envalentonada al escuchar la risa divertida de Sirius. —Anda, búscame otras, no queremos que los invitados vomiten.

—Antes de tiempo. —Señaló Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

—Exacto. —Asintió ella, sonriéndole de manera tierna a su asistente. —Mary, por favor, si nunca te pido nada, por favor…

—Veré que puedo hacer. —Murmuró la chica, sobándose la cien con una mano. —Volveré apenas pueda.

Pero antes de retirarse, se inclinó levemente hacia delante en una reverencia que Mar no pudo evitar, pero que la hizo chasquear la lengua.

—Le he repetido un millón de veces que no haga eso. —Le contó a Sirius, fastidiada. —La pobre se va a lesionar el cuello.

—Si dejaras de comportarte como una tirana creo que lo entendería. —Comentó él, enarcando una ceja, aún sonriéndole.

—Yo no soy una tirana. —Se defendió ella, ofendida, tratando de quedarse viendo su sonrisa por demasiado tiempo. —Si solo le pedí unas cortinas.

—Está bien, tirana no, solo malcriada.

—Ese sería un insulto para mis padres, no para mí, así que como quieras. —Él volvió a reírse ante eso y Mar no pudo evitar estar sonriendo de nuevo, aunque conteniéndose como pudo. —Entonces, ¿vas a contarme por que James es un imbécil?

—Solo lo es y ya. —Resopló Sirius, torciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto. —Fue a buscarnos a mí y a Pete, y estando allá se me ocurrió hacerle una inocente broma a una amiga mía…

—Ay no, ¿Qué le hicieron?

— ¡Nada! Fue totalmente inocente. —Hubo algo en su tono que le aseguró que estaba siendo sincero, pero con él nunca se sabía. —Pero es una amargada igual que Remus y no le hizo gracia, y ahora James se enfadó conmigo, como si tuviera la culpa de algo…

— ¿Tú? Nunca. —Ironizó Mar, genuinamente divertida. —Quien sabe que le habrán hecho a la pobre chica…

—Nada comparado con otras bromas que ya le he hecho. —Aseguró él, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano. —En unas horas se habrá calmado y lo olvidará. Así es ella, pero James parece incapaz de entenderlo.

—Ya sabes como es, a veces se pone todo moralista y bondadoso. —Rodó los ojos hasta el cielo y su acompañante la imitó. —Igual a él también hay que darle unas horas, o muchísimo menos, y ya estará como si nada… Claro, eso si en serio fue algo inofensivo.

—Pero claro que lo fue, yo a ti no te mentiría jamás, Mar.

La miró con picardía y le guiñó un ojo, provocando un tirón en el estómago de la chica que procuró no dejar ver en su expresión, la cual apenas varió un ápice entre la diversión y el aburrimiento.

—Guarda tus líneas para la noche, Sirius. —Le recomendó ella, fingiendo indiferencia, echándose hacia atrás un mechón de cabello rubio. —Por aquí no sirven.

—Vamos, no me digas que son muy baratas para los estándares de su _Alteza._ —Se mofó él, acercándose unos pasos más, todavía con esa sonrisa que la desconcertaba. —Porque si es así, ya va siendo hora de que las cambie.

Su repentina cercanía la sacó un poco de concentración y supo que su expresión la había delatado, al menos por un momento, cuando lo vio sonreír, demasiado pagado de si mismo.

Ya no se acordaba del momento en el que había empezado aquello, pero hacía un tiempo que Sirius le hablaba de aquella manera, como si ya no fuera la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, esa que había conocido cuando solo tenía cinco años.

No tenía idea de que podía significar aquel juego que él había iniciado y que ella, de vez en cuando, le seguía, pero sabía que le gustaba, más de lo que debía.

Sin embargo, no era tan ingenua como para créerselo.

—Vete con James, Sirius. —Dijo ella, finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio, aunque solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos. —Estoy ocupada.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Nah, no lo creo, me gusta aquí. —Lo escuchó decir, sorprendiéndola al ver que no se marchaba, sino que de hecho se acercaba mucho más. —Quiero ayudarte.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda. —Afirmó la princesa, con una voz menos firme y brusca de la que le hubiera gustado. —Ve a fastidiar a mi hermano, él fue quien te trajo.

—Pero es que eso ya perdió la diversión hace mucho tiempo. —Se tensó irremediablemente cuando lo sintió prácticamente pegado a ella, hablándole muy de cerca. —Además, tú eres mi favorita de los dos.

El corazón de la chica se disparó a una velocidad que no podía ser normal, al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo dentro de ella se volvía líquido y la llenaba completa, nublándole por completo la razón.

No supo que tan cerca lo tenía hasta que se dio la vuelta y se encontró prácticamente rozándole la nariz con la suya. No supo si fue esa repentina cercanía o esa sonrisa cegadora que él tenía plasmada en el rostro, pero de un momento a otro Mar se sintió desconectada del mundo.

— ¿En serio? —Se encontró preguntándole, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que tenía para ocasiones así. — ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace mucho, no te imaginas cuanto. —Susurró él, echándole todo su aliento en el rostro, mareándola. —Específicamente, desde que vi las amigas que te gastas.

Esa simple oración fue suficiente para reventar la burbuja donde se había metido y obligarla a pisar tierra nuevamente, a despertarse de ese sueño momentáneo y a recordar donde estaba y, especialmente, con quien estaba tratando.

Una mezcla de rabia e indignación se hizo paso dentro de ella, haciéndola odiarse por haber sido tan estúpida y permitirse ese momento de debilidad. Sintió la necesidad de explotar y escupirle a la cara el primer insulto que se le ocurriera, pero no lo hizo, porque si algo tenía claro era que ella era mucho mejor que eso.

Contó hasta diez y respiró profundo, aparentando una calma que no sentía y conteniendo sus impulsos más profundos, antes de esbozar la sonrisa más condescendiente y _fría_ que poseía.

—Bájate de esa nube, Sirius, mis amigas son _demasiado_ para ti.

No le dio tiempo de responderle por lo rápido que se volteó y empezó a caminar, necesitando estar lejos de él para recuperar la cordura. Pero le fue imposible no escuchar la escandalosa carcajada que soltó unos segundos después.

—Pero si te acabo de decir que eres mi favorita, ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa?

Incapaz de seguir tragándose sus palabras, Mar volteó, furiosa, para verlo y gritarle todo lo que se merecía. Pero para su suerte, alguien entró justo en ese momento y la interrumpió.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido?

—Huyendo de tu mal humor de mierda. —Resopló Sirius, luciendo repentinamente irritado. — ¿Ya dejaste de ser un imbécil?

— ¿Y tú dejaste de ser un dolor de culo? —Le preguntó James, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No, no lo ha hecho. —Intervino Mar, de manera cortante. —Me alegra que estés aquí, ahora haz el favor de llevártelo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? —Suspiró el príncipe, viendo a su amigo con una mirada severa.

—Nada. —Mintió el aludido, descaradamente.

—Existir, eso me hizo. —Aclaró ella, dedicándole una mirada hostil antes de volverse hacia su hermano, sin variar su expresión. —Y tú, se te ocurre hacer una fiesta y me dejas a mí todo el trabajo.

—Por favor, si a ti te encanta organizar todo esto. —Señaló James, desestimando la réplica de su hermana. —No me hubieras dejado opinar de cualquier forma.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Exclamó ella, agudizando la voz hasta casi volverla un chillido, lo que hizo a ambos chicos fruncir el ceño. —No soy tu sirviente, James, la próxima vez me ayudas o te jodes.

—Pues al parecer no te hizo falta ni mi ayuda ni de nadie… —Opinó el chico, admirando su alrededor con una mirada impresionada. —Esto luce increíble.

—Obviamente, eso nunca estuvo en duda. —Resopló la chica, sintiéndose secretamente orgullosa.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste para sacar las mesas?

— ¿Dónde las metiste? —Preguntó también Sirius, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, desde que había entrado, que las inmensas mesas donde se servía el banquete habían desaparecido.

—Pues a diferencia de ti, en este lugar hay mucha gente que sí está dispuesta a ayudar. —Le dejó saber a su hermano, sin voltearse a ver a Sirius pero respondiendo su pregunta de todas formas. —Están en el depósito, las traerán devuelta mañana en la tarde y nadie se enterará de que las sacamos.

—Pudiste usar el Salón de música, te habría ahorrado mucho trabajo.

—El Salón de música no es tan grande y hay demasiados objetos de valor. —Explicó ella, girándose para seguir organizando todo. —Tú dedícate a gobernar, eres pésimo para esto.

—Tienes que admitir que tiene un buen punto. —La apoyó Sirius, pero ella seguía muy molesta como para agradecerle.

—Tú ni me hables, aún me debes una.

— ¡¿Pero que mierda es lo que te debo?! ¡Si ni siquiera se que hice!

— ¡Me hiciste quedar mal con de Lily, eso hiciste!

— ¿Quedar mal con….? ¡Pero si no tenías ni quince minutos hablando con ella! ¡¿Qué demonios te importa como quedaste?!

— ¡Me importa porque ella es…! ¡Así como es!

Por un momento, Mar sintió la tentación de ordenarles que se marcharan con sus peleas infantiles a un lugar donde ella no estuviera trabajando, pero se resistió y dejó que se quedaran, obedeciendo a su naturaleza cotilla que deseaba enterarse de que iba todo aquello.

— ¡No me jodas, James! ¡Tú aceptaste hacer la broma, yo no te obligué a nada! —Escuchó decir a Sirius, sonando verdaderamente indignado. — ¡Y ahora pretendes hacerte la víctima!

— ¡Porque me engañaste! —Exclamó James, enfadado, sorprendiéndola ya que él procuraba mantener sus emociones a raya delante de los empleados. — ¡No habría aceptado de saber que ella era así tan…! ¡Tan…!

— ¿Ah? ¿Tan que? —Quiso saber Sirius, confundido.

— ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! Por favor, no me mires como si no tuvieras idea de lo que estoy hablando.

—En verdad no la tengo. —Le aseguró su amigo, y por su tono Mar pensó que decía la verdad, aunque con él nunca se sabía. —Es solo Lily.

—Solo Lily. —Repitió James con un bufido, como si aquello fuera absurdo. —No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta…

— ¿De que es una histérica amargada? Créeme, sí lo hice. A veces hasta me pregunto por que soy su amigo.

—Sí, yo me hago la misma pregunta contigo. —Mar se encontró sonriendo solo de visualizar la expresión ofendida de Sirius. —No puedo creerte, tres años llevas siendo amigo de esa mujer y nunca se te ocurrió presentármela, que tipo de… —Se calló de golpe y cuando volvió a hablar la voz le salió estrangulada. — ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Mar detuvo sus acciones de golpe y aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba por aquella respuesta, temiéndola más de lo que debía.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Saltó Sirius de inmediato, permitiéndole soltar el aire. —Qué espanto.

—Oh… Bien, bien, perfecto. —Susurró James, sonando tan aliviado como Mar se sentía. —Pero entonces sigo sin explicarme por que nunca me hablaste de ella, ni me dijiste como era. ¡Ni una fotografía me mostraste!

—En mi defensa, hablé de ella infinitas veces, y nunca me pediste una fotografía. —Dijo Sirius como excusa, una bastante mala según Mar. —Y claro que te dije como era, pelirroja y buenísima.

— ¡Pues te quedaste demasiado corto! Lily es muchísimo más que eso, ella es diferente, es…

No terminó la oración ya que le ganó un suspiro largo y profundo que hizo que Marlene, sin poder evitarlo, se volteara rápidamente para poder ver a su hermano. Ambos seguían justo donde los había dejado, solo que ahora Sirius observaba perplejo a su amigo que veía a la nada con una expresión soñadora que a ella la dejó atónita.

—Te repito… —Empezó a decir Sirius, despacio, luciendo desconcertado. —Solo hablaste con ella quince minutos.

—Ese no es el punto. —Le cortó James, borrando su sonrisa y saliendo de su transe para mirarlo enfadado. —Aunque sí lo es, porque podrían haber sido muchos más si no hubieras aparecido a joderlo todo.

Mar torció los ojos y volvió a lo suyo, más tranquila ahora que la expresión de James había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque aún se sentía extrañada e intrigada por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Pues lamento haber arruinado tu vida de esa forma tan atroz. —Ironizó Sirius, notablemente irritado. — ¿Podemos dejarlo así?

—Dejarlo así nada, esto me lo tienes que recompensar.

— ¿Y se puede saber como considera, _su Alteza_ , que he de recompensarlo?

—Vas a llamarla y la invitaras aquí. —Le explicó James, ignorando el tono sarcástico en la voz de su amigo. —Le dirás que venga a la fiesta para poder disculparme en persona.

—Que lindo gesto, James, me conmueves, pero Lily está furiosa y no se si sabes como funciona la mente femenina, pero así es casi imposible que me atienda, mucho menos que asista a una fiesta.

—Sirius, he salido de duchas de diez minutos para encontrarme con diez llamadas pérdidas tuyas en el teléfono. ¿Vas a tratar de convencerme de que no puedes ser insistente?

—Claro que puedo, solo trato de decirte que las posibilidades de que funcione esta vez son prácticamente nulas.

— ¡No lo sabrás si no lo intentas!

—Tengo tres años conviviendo con esta mujer, créeme cuando te digo que sí lo se.

—La haces quedar como una loca.

— ¿Qué nunca me escuchas cuando hablo? Lily está loca.

—No es cierto, tú no sabes nada. —Le cortó James, empecinado. —Vamos, no esperaras que crea que no eres capaz de convencer a una mujer de hacer algo, ¿cierto?

—No serías mi mejor amigo si dudaras de algo así. —Respondió el aludido con un aire arrogante demasiado palpable. —Está bien, está bien, voy a intentarlo pero no te prometo nada.

—Sirius, te juro que si logras que venga voy a pagar todos los gastos de tu moto durante un año completo.

—Pues ve preparando esa cuenta, porque a mí ninguna se me resiste… Tus amigas podrán comprobarlo esta noche, Mar, ya verás.

La poca rabia que ya había empezado a abandonarla se hizo presente de nuevo, de manera más intensa que antes, solo que esta vez fue capaz de controlarla y canalizarla a la perfección.

Se volvió para verlo con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, encontrándose con que ya tenía el teléfono contra la oreja.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Asintió ella, esbozando una sonrisa limpia, pero irreal. —Tendremos que ver cual de todas cae.

Él captó y aceptó de inmediato el desafío que ella había dejado implícito en su comentario, y se lo dejó saber devolviéndole la sonrisa, solo que mucho más arrogante y maliciosa.

Pero lo que no captó, fue la promesa mental que Mar se estaba haciendo, en la que se aseguraba a ella misma que ese idiota se iba a arrepentir de haberla querido usar a _ella_ para sus asquerosos propósitos.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era superarlo, era justo eso lo que se esperaba de una persona con su título, que fuera prudente y asertiva, que dejara ir las cosas que simplemente no valían la pena.

Pero así como Mar era una princesa, también era una mujer. Y una muy, _muy_ , decidida.

* * *

 _«—_ _Bueno, yo espero que sea más placentero chocar conmigo que con el conserje._

— _Eso tendría que pensarlo. El conserje es bastante agradable._

— _¿En serio? Pues eso tendremos que arreglarlo._

— _¿Qué él sea agradable?_

— _Que te caiga mejor que yo._ _»_

Lily gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma por ser incapaz de dejar de recrear esa conversación. Sabía que las personas sentadas en ese cafetín debían pensar que estaba loca, llevaba más de diez minutos intentando comer y gruñendo con mala cara, pero en el fondo no le estaba dando importancia, tenía la mente puesta en otra cosa.

Se seguía sintiendo como una idiota, y no simplemente porque había caído en la estúpida broma de Sirius, sino porque ya casi eran las siete y ella aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y no entendía por qué, era solo su amigo imbécil comportándose como siempre lo hacía, para esas alturas no debía seguir enfadándose tanto.

Había empezado a creer que nada tenía que ver con la broma en sí, sino con el hecho de que se la había jugado junto a otra persona que, por un minúsculo instante, Lily había considerado ligeramente interesado en ella.

 _«—_ _Espera, tú… ¿Tú eres la amiga de Sirius?_

— _Pues sí, creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba a alguien más?_

— _Honestamente no tengo idea de que esperaba._ _»_

Suspiró con pesadez y pinchó la ensalada frente a ella con desgano, aún pensando en esa fugaz conversación, en esos ojos marrones escrutándola y esa sonrisa encantadora que, tuvo que recordarse a si misma, seguro le habían enseñado desde niño.

Tal vez eso era lo que más la enfadaba, el hecho de que había sido tan amable y atento, y que así la había hecho olvidarse de quien era realmente, de que estaba hablando con alguien que había sido entrenado para agradar a la gente y ser así de… Bueno, y adorable.

Por un momento, Lily había creído sentir algo especial en su trato, pero después había tenido que volver al mundo real y recordar que una persona como él no tenía nada que buscar en ella, era ridículo esperar lo contrario.

—Entonces esta es la única forma de hablar contigo. —Escuchó decir una voz conocida, y nada agradable, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Encontrarte a mitad de la cafetería.

Lily maldijo su suerte, y a todo lo que se le ocurrió, y adquirió una expresión hostil antes de subir la mirada para encontrar la suya.

—Dices eso como si de hecho fuera a quedarme a hablar. —Respondió ella, cortante y de mala gana. —Que de una vez te informo que no…

—Lily, por favor. —Prácticamente le suplicó el chico frente a ella. —Llevo tres semanas tratando de llamarte…

—Y yo llevo tres semanas intentando que te detengas. —Replicó la pelirroja, irritada. Se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas. —Así que por favor, hazlo.

—No hasta que hables conmigo.

—Derek. —Le cortó Lily, viéndolo a los ojos con seriedad. —No va a pasar, olvídalo.

—Te estás comportando como una niña. —Bufó su ex novio, empezando a irritarse. —Solo siéntate y termina de…

—Ya no tengo hambre. —Le cortó ella, sacando su billetera para dejar propina y alejarse. —Y no vamos a hacer esto aquí, ni en ninguna parte.

—En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar. —Insistió el chico, siguiéndola hacia la salida e ignorando sus deseos de estar sola. —No podemos dejarlo así…

—No se si te diste cuenta, pero ya lo dejamos.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo sin que me hayas permitido darte una explicación!

— ¿Explicación de _que_ , exactamente? —Preguntó ella de manera brusca, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo con una mirada asesina. —Porque los mensajes en tu teléfono se explicaron solitos.

—No es lo que tú piensas. —Le aseguró Derek, haciéndola enfadar más con su tono conciliador. —Eso te lo puedo explicar…

— ¿Qué eres un patán? Eso me quedó perfectamente claro. —Le espetó Lily, preguntándose por que no podía habérselo encontrado otro día. —No me sigas tratando como estúpida, seis meses fueron más que suficientes.

—Esa nunca fue mi intención. —Ella torció los ojos y resopló con irritación. —Lo digo en serio. Preciosa, sabes que no…

—No me llames así. —Le cortó la pelirroja con firmeza. —No me llames _nada,_ punto.

—No puedes esquivarme para siempre, en algún momento tendrás que hablar conmigo.

—Sí, pues yo lo dificulto muchísimo. —Respondió Lily, sintiéndose frustrada porque sabía que no iba a dejarla en paz tan fácil. —Te lo vuelvo a pedir: déjame tranquila.

—Solo cena conmigo, aprovechando que no terminaste de hacerlo. —Le sugirió Derek, esbozando esa sonrisa seductora que unos meses atrás la había derretido y ahora solo le producía nauseas. —Cenamos y me dejas explicarte.

—Estoy ocupada, lo siento.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En que?

Lily abrió la boca para gritarle la primera mentira, o verdad, que su mente fuera capaz de arrojar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

— ¿Y ahora que? —Bufó, buscando entre todos los bolsillos de su cartera.

Dio con el aparato y el nombre en la pantalla hizo que su expresión se endureciera y el enfado se intensificara. Era como si todos los idiotas del mundo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para molestarla en el mismo instante.

Llevaba ya como dos horas esquivando sus llamadas y hubiera seguido haciéndolo por al menos otros tres días, pero para deshacerse de Derek podía hacer el sacrificio de hablar con él.

—Voy a atender. —Le informó de mala gana, masticando las palabras. —Desaparece.

—Pero…

No escuchó el resto de su réplica, ya que se dio la vuelta para poder atender y que no escuchara su conversación.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —Le susurró a su interlocutor, entre dientes, furiosa.

— ¿Por qué no me atendías? —Preguntó Sirius, con la voz más tranquila que tenía.

—Porque no quiero hablar contigo. —Siguió susurrando ella, espiando de reojo para saber si Derek se había ido y poder trancar, pero seguía ahí. —No se si te quedo claro, pero sigo molesta.

—Bah, tú siempre estás molesta, pelirroja. —Desestimó él, haciendo que el volcán dentro de ella empezara a echar chispas. —Dime algo que no sepa.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Pero así me amas. —Se burló Sirius, haciéndola considerar seriamente la idea de matarlos a ambos y dejarlo así. —No me habrías atendido de no ser así.

—Te atiendo porque eres el menor de dos males. —Confesó Lily, suspirando con fuerza.

— ¿De que estás hablando? —Quiso saber Sirius, honestamente confundido.

—Derek. —Se limitó a decir, sabiendo que él entendería, como lo hizo y se lo dejó saber con un gruñido ronco.

— ¿Y ahora que quiere ese mal nacido? —El tono de desprecio en la voz de su amigo la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Amargarme la vida, ¿Qué más?

—Si logras retenerlo media hora puedo llegar y partirle la cara, ¿te parece?

—No me parece, y ya te dije que eso estaba fuera de discusión. —Sus comisuras temblaron, deseosas de elevarse, pero Lily logró controlarse. — ¡Y no me hagas reír! Sigo enfadada contigo.

— ¿Por qué? Si te estoy ofreciendo caerle a golpes a tu ex por ti, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

—Cualquiera tampoco me habría hecho pasar la vergüenza que tú me hiciste pasar hoy. —Puntualizó ella, con intención.

— ¿Pero que vergüenza? Si lo dejaste babeándose por ti. —Notó el tono burlón en su voz y eso la hizo sonrojar.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, haciéndolo reír, lo que la enfado más. —No fue divertido, Sirius.

—Para mí sí. —Respondió él, con simpleza, pudo verlo encogiéndose de hombros. —Sus caras estarán grabadas por siempre en mi memoria.

— ¿Llamabas solo para recordármelo o para algo más? Porque tengo un ex novio imbécil del cual deshacerme.

— ¿Sigue parado ahí?

Lily espío por encima de su hombro y gruñó al confirmarlo.

—Por desgracia sí.

—Maldito intenso.

—Sí, al parecer es el tipo de gente con la que me gusta juntarte.

—No me metas en la misma bolsa que a ese idiota, Evans, respétame.

—Tú… —Lily se detuvo un momento para pensarlo mejor y al final suspiró resignada. —Obvio que no.

—Gracias. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que te recompense como es debido?

—No voy a dormir contigo. —Bromeó ella, sabiendo que no era eso lo que iba a decirle.

—Demonios, tendré que pensar en otra cosa. —Le siguió el juego, haciéndola reír por lo bajo muy a su pesar. —Hablo en serio, pelirroja, tengo una propuesta para ti...

—Deslúmbrame.

—Redoble de tambores, por favor… Pete, es contigo. —Lily puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó como el chico empezaba a golpear alguna superficie para simular los tambores.

—Espera, ¿me tienes en altavoz?

—Sh, no interrumpas el momento. Lily Evans, estás cordialmente invitada a una fiesta inigualable en el majestuoso y único…

—No. —Saltó ella de golpe, dándose cuenta de por donde iba todo. —No, no, no, ni lo pienses.

— ¿Qué? ¡Si ni termine de hablar!

—No voy a ir a una fiesta en ese lugar, Sirius. —Le dijo, pensando en lo ridículo que aquello era. — ¿Qué te volviste loco?

—No es una cena de Estado, Lily, por favor. —Resopló él. —Es solo una fiesta, una real, con alcohol y buena música, y gente de nuestra edad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué van a…?

—Porque queremos y podemos. —Contestó Sirius antes de que ella pudiera terminar la respuesta. —Vamos, te vas a divertir.

—No, yo no… Okay, si considerara ir, ¿Qué se supone que voy a usar? Te recuerdo que el experto en realeza eres tú, no yo.

—Ponte lo que usarías si fuéramos a un club o algo, no le des importancia… Excepto el vestido verde, ese ni se te ocurra.

—Deja mi vestido en paz. —Le cortó ella, odiándose por estar considerando la idea. — ¿Y como llego ahí? No me van a dejar entrar, yo…

—Enviaré un auto por ti.

— ¿Qué enviarás un…?

—A las nueve te esperara en la puerta del dormitorio, lo reconocerás porque es negro y el chófer tendrá pinta de guardia real.

— ¿Y como luce un guardia real?

—Créeme, lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

— ¡Estás hablándome como si ya hubiera dicho que sí!

—Ya lo hiciste. —Se echó a reír él. —Te conozco demasiado.

Lily gruñó y rodó los ojos, tratando de dar con una respuesta inteligente o con alguna fibra de ella que no estuviera ya entusiasmada con la idea de ir a esa fiesta, y ante la perspectiva de volverlo a ver.

Desechó eso último de inmediato, era Sirius quien la estaba invitado, no él, y ese lugar era inmenso, iba a tener muchas personas con quien hablar como para estar pendiente de ella.

Supo que no seguiría poniendo excusas y que terminaría yendo en el momento que volvió a ver por encima de su hombro y notó que Derek seguía ahí, esperándola.

Al menos tenía una excusa para quitárselo de encima.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Primero que todo: ¡Un millón de gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer este primer capítulo! Amo contar con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, espero no decepcionar las expectativas que se hayan podido crear con respecto a esto.**

 **Como vieron, ya las cosas empiezan a tomar un poco más de forma. Tuvimos un poco de Jily y un poco de Blackinnon, siendo muy ellos como siempre jajaja, ya veremos que tal les sale esa bendita fiesta. También salió Peter, cumplo con la obligación de decirles que aquí es bueno, así que no armen teorías conspirativas respecto a él JAJA, aquí si pueden quererlo, o no.**

 **Había planeado subir un capítulo todos los viernes porque tengo varios listos, pero ayer estuve ocupada y se me hizo imposible, pero el próximo tendrán el tercero y así seguiremos mientras pueda.**

 **No tengo más que decir, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me encantaría leer sus opiniones así que pueden dejarla en la cajita de abajo, así puedo saber que tal les parece la historia(L) Nos leemos en una semana, les mando un beso. Cuídense, chau!**


	3. We Can't Stop

**Paula** **: La escena de su encuentro fue de las más lindas y divertidas de escribir, me alegra que te haya gustado(L) Y James JAJA merece un abrazo, esperemos que se lo den en la fiesta… ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Espero que te guste el capítulo, seguimos hablando, un beso!**

* * *

 _3._

* * *

 _ **It's our party we can love who we want. We can kiss who we want.**_

We Can't Stop – Miley Cyrus

 **.**

Resopló aliviado cuando finalmente la vio entrar al vestíbulo que conectaba el pasillo principal con el salón donde el resto de los invitados empezaba a congregarse para la fiesta. Secretamente se encontró agradeciendo su presencia, sabía que James no dejaría de lloriquear si llegaba a faltar y ya había aguantado demasiado aquella irritante situación.

No le costó demasiado ubicarla entre el grupo de personas con el que llegó, su cabello era demasiado delator y además, era la única que parecía mirarlo todo con impresión e incredulidad, como lo haría cualquiera en la primera vez.

—Solo luce como oro, no lo es en verdad. —Se burló él, llegando a su lado, y removiendo su atención de las columnas doradas que los rodeaban. —Esta gente es mucho más humilde de lo que uno piensa, Evans, no los juzgues.

—Allá atrás vi un florero que, estoy casi segura, está tallado en bronce, así que no me vengas con eso. —Chasqueó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada de la elegante decoración para ver a su amigo. —Y hola para ti también, Sirius.

—Por favor, eso de saludar pierde vigencia luego de seis meses de amistad. —Desestimó él, encogiéndose de hombros, guiándola hacia el centro del vestíbulo para no obstaculizar la entrada. —Y tomando en cuenta lo mal que me trataste la última vez que me viste, decidí que no merecías mi saludo.

— ¡¿ _Yo_ te traté…?! —Empezó a preguntar, indignada, subiendo la voz varias octavas, pero obligándose a callar antes de empezar a gritar. —Olvídalo, no voy a discutir esto contigo.

—Que conveniente, pelirroja, nunca te gusta discutir cuando sabes que tengo la razón. —Siguió picándola él, solo por el placer que daba verla enfadada. —Pero está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

—Y yo acepto la tuya. —Asintió Lily, antes de subir una ceja de manera irónica. —Te disculpo por haber sido un infantil idiota sin sentido común.

— ¿Estás disculpándome por algo que he hecho desde que me conoces? Pues, es un paso muy importante en nuestra…

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella con brusquedad, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada. — ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio! Por si no lo notaste, fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste hoy.

—Siempre hago cosas así, Lily, que novedad. —Entornó los ojos, ligeramente fastidiado por su insistencia. —No se como te sigues enfadando, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

—A tu estupidez crónica uno nunca se acostumbra.

—Ya déjalo ir, Lily, por favor. —Le pidió con un bufido, tratando de controlarse para no dañar su humor y hacer que se fuera. —Si ni siquiera sigues molesta.

— ¡Pero claro que lo estoy!

— ¿Entonces por que aceptaste venir?

— ¡Porque…!

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Sonrió con intención y subió las cejas de manera sugerente. —Es que en el fondo si te gusto mi sorpresa de hoy.

—Que estás… —Boqueó ella, el color huyendo a sus mejillas. —No se de que…

—Tranquila, yo te entiendo. —Se encogió de hombros con una fingida expresión de compresión. —El idiota es encantador, no te sientas mal, todos lo dicen…

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Soltó Lily de manera brusca, logrando recomponerse, pero aún sin deshacerse de su sonrojo. —Y para tu información, acepte venir porque tenía un ex novio insoportable que quitarme de encima.

Sirius borró su sonrisa de golpe y adquirió una expresión hostil. Pensar el imbécil con el que Lily había salido, por más tiempo del que debía, era capaz de ponerlo de un humor pésimo, por demasiadas razones.

—Creo que el amigo no entiende cuando le dicen que se aleje. —Gruñó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula de manera inconsciente. —Habrá que recordárselo…

—Por favor no. —Le pidió Lily, dedicándole una mirada suplicante. —Ya te dije que lo olvides, no vale la pena.

—Yo lo olvide. —Mintió Sirius, haciendo un gesto de desinterés que ella no se creyó. —Solo que si lo veo por ahí mis puños pueden actuar por su cuenta…

—Tu violencia no tiene solución. —Suspiró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa. —No puedes ir por ahí golpeando a todos los idiotas con los que he salido.

—No a todos, sabes que a este le tengo especial cariño. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado y movió el cuello para sonarse los huesos, relajándose. —Me gusta pensar que el que estés aquí hoy es suficiente venganza.

—Te aseguro que lo es. —Afirmó Lily, cambiando su sonrisa por una más satisfecha y divertida. —Si se entera se muere, eso ni lo dudes.

—Por favor, que lo haga entonces. —Sirius soltó una carcajada, solo de imaginarse la cara de ese idiota de Derek si sabía que Lily había ido a una fiesta en ese lugar. — ¿Puedo decírselo? Anda, déjame hacerlo.

—Eres un niño. —Ella le dio un empujón en el hombro, pero no pudo evitar reírse con él. —Madura de una maldita vez.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si madurar es para…

— ¡Sí, Remus, ya te entendí! Deja de sermonearme, no tengo trece años.

—No haces un buen trabajo demostrándolo. —Apuntó el aludido, utilizando su usual tono severo y cansado que a Sirius tanto lo divertía, e irritaba en ocasiones. —Solo no hagas demasiadas estupideces, Mar, por favor…

Sirius los vio entrar al vestíbulo, o al menos a ella, quien, como siempre, se había arreglado para robarse todas las miradas de cualquier salón al que llegara.

No se molestó en disimular la forma en que sus ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en los kilómetros de piel que dejaba a la vista el diminuto vestido plateado que se había puesto.

Aún recordaba el momento exacto en que esa mocosa molesta había captado su atención de una manera totalmente nueva, había sido en su cumpleaños de dos años atrás, cuando había llegado vestida como si de repente hubiera decidido dejar de ser una niña. De más estaba decir que lo había logrado a la perfección.

Aún no descifraba si el que fuera la hermana de James era una ventaja o una desventaja, tenía claro que con cualquier otra ya se hubiera quitado de encima esas ganas que le quemaban la piel, pero a ella la conocía desde más tiempo del que podía recordar y había logrado controlar sus impulsos porque no podía, ni quería, tener sexo de una noche y después olvidarse de que existía, ni él era tan imbécil.

Aunque últimamente se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, y que ella le siguiera el juego no ayudaba en nada.

No era solamente que tuviera una cara preciosa y que estuviera buenísima, era lo altanera que podía ser, la forma en la que decía la primera cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza y como parecía importarle una mierda todo el protocolo con el que se suponía que debía vivir. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora que era una mujer, aquello no solo lo divertía, sino que lo calentaba a muerte.

—Bah, ¿y que crees que voy a hacer? —Preguntó la chica, como si aquello tuviera una sola respuesta. —Te preocupas demasiado, Remus, solo disfruta de la fiesta.

—Lo haré si prometes comportarte.

—Okay, te prometo comportarme y no hipotecar el reino, ¿feliz?

—El reino no creo, pero el palacio lo pongo en duda. —Se rió Sirius, haciendo que la atención de los recién llegados se posara en él. —Trata de sacar tus cosas antes de que pase, Remus, porque te vas a quedar sin nada.

—Yo nunca dejaría a Remus en la calle. —Determinó Mar, subiendo la barbilla con mucha dignidad. —Si tuviera que hipotecar esto, sería todo el lugar menos el área donde vive.

—Solo no hipoteques nada, por favor. —Prácticamente le rogó Remus, sobándose la sien con una mano. —Llevemos la noche tan en paz como se pueda.

—Bah, deja de ser tan dramático. —Sirius movió una mano, desestimando su preocupación, como había hecho toda la vida. —Necesitas unas vacaciones amigo. Prometo que cuando termine el semestre nos iremos a un lugar soleado.

—Si me tomara unas vacaciones sería lejos de ti. —Apuntó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —De otra forma no serviría de nada.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Que descansar contigo cerca es una misión imposible. —Le respondió Lily, volteándose para ver a Remus con una sonrisa divertida. —No te sientas mal, yo te entiendo perfectamente.

—No lo hago, tranquila. —Aseguró él, sonriéndole de vuelta. —Y veo que eres la única persona aquí con algo de sensatez, así que asumo que eres Lily.

—Asumes bien, un placer conocerte. —Ella le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, sin dejar de sonreír, y él se la tomó. —Me sorprende que seas la tercera persona que conozco que ha soportado esta tortura por tantos años.

—Digan lo que quieran, aquí todos sabemos que ninguno puede vivir sin mí.

— ¡Ah, entonces, tú eres Lily! —Exclamó Mar de repente, sonriendo con entendimiento, volviendo a atraer la atención hacia ella. —Así que por ti había tanto alboroto.

— ¿Disculpa? —Inquirió Lily, parpadeando sin comprender. — ¿A que te refieres?

—A que por ti mi hermano no dejaba de quejarse y lloriquear. —Explicó ella, con una sonrisa burlona. —Te mostraría una foto pero es que no tenía el teléfono y…

—Mar. —La llamó Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Por favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice?

—Lo de siempre: hablar. —Precisó Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina que ignoró deliberadamente. —Lily, te presento a la verdadera responsable de que te suban los impuestos, no creas que es por algo muy importante, es que alguien tiene que pagarle sus viajes…

—No lo escuches, solo está picado porque nunca lo llevo conmigo. —Le explicó la chica, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y dedicándole al chico una mirada de desdén, antes de volverse a la pelirroja con una expresión más amigable. —Es un placer conocerte, Lily, y déjame decirte que me alegra saber que la cara de idiota que mi hermano tuvo todo el día fue por alguien que vale la pena.

—El placer es mío. —Murmuró Lily, del color de su cabello, totalmente abrumada por todo lo que la otra chica le estaba sintiendo. —Pero estoy segura de que estás exagerando, yo no…

— ¡Claro que no! En serio eres preciosa. —La halagó Mar, sinceramente, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara incluso más. —Esa braga te queda fantástica.

—De nuevo, estás exagerando. —Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo demasiado incómoda, pero intentando relajarse. —Tu vestido es muchísimo más impresionante.

—No exagero, pero gracias por decirlo. —A Sirius lo sorprendió ver la radiante sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de la chica, mientras veía su ropa, antes de agregar orgullosamente. —Lo hice yo misma.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Lily abrió muchísimo los ojos, verdaderamente impresionada. — ¡Eso es fantástico! Tienes muchísimo talento.

— ¿Verdad que sí? He intentado convencer a todos por años, pero no me…

—Miren, no que su conversación no esté interesante. —La cortó Sirius con ironía. —Pero ya basta de vestidos y tonterías que Remus y yo no entendemos, sean consideradas.

—Te agradecería que no hablaras en mi nombre, Sirius.

—Y hay que buscar un tema que tú entiendas nos tendríamos que pasar toda la noche hablando de motores y ese montón de basura. —Resopló Mar, entornando los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que tú y yo podríamos llegar a entendernos en muchos temas, princesa. —Le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora, arrancando muecas y gruñidos por parte de sus acompañantes.

—Es en serio, Sirius, usa tus cumplidos con alguien quien te los crea… ¡AH, Mary, por fin llegaste! ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí, señora, ya están por empezar. —Le respondió la chica en un murmuro tímido. Sirius no entendía a quien se le había ocurrido poner a esa inocente criatura a trabajar con Mar, a veces se sentía mal por ella. —Y el príncipe los está esperando desde hace rato.

—A nosotros lo dudo mucho. —Rió Mar, mirando a Lily de reojo y haciendo que se sonrojara. — ¿Y ya los chicos llegaron?

—Sí, están esperándola en donde colocó los sillones y la cinta.

— ¿En serio te montaste una zona VIP? —Le preguntó Remus con una expresión exasperada. — ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—No la hice para mí, es para mis amigos…

— ¿Por qué? ¿No les gusta andar con la gente común? —Inquirió Sirius, casi soltando un gruñido. Jamás iba a entender como Marlene podía considerar amigos a ese grupo de elitistas idiotas con los que se juntaba.

—Métete en tus asuntos. —Le espetó Mar con una mirada hostil. —Ya tengo que irme. Remus, te veo en un rato, y Lily, trata bien a mi hermanito.

—Anda a disfrutar de tu fiesta, por favor. —La instó Remus, salvando a la pelirroja de sufrir una combustión de tanta vergüenza.

La princesa les sonrió con inocencia antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su asistente hacia el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando el evento. Y Sirius ya se había hecho la idea de no seguirla, de dejarla ir por un rato y luego ir a buscarla para fastidiarla, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando vio la abertura que el vestido tenía en la parte de atrás y que dejaba a la vista más de la mitad de su espalda.

Como siempre, la sangre que empezó a viajar hacia el sur de su cuerpo terminó decidiendo por él.

— ¿Lily, te molesta quedarte con Remus un rato?

— ¿Qué? Bueno, claro que no, pero…

—Perfecto, los veo más tarde entonces. —Se despidió apresuradamente, dedicándoles una sonrisa fugaz antes de seguir a Mar. — ¡Diviértanse y no hagan nada que yo no haría!

—Tú no hagas nada que normalmente harías…

Estuvo casi seguro de que Remus dijo algo más, pero como había hecho por inercia desde que lo conocía, apagó la parte de su cerebro que se dedicaba a escuchar las sabias advertencias de su amigo.

Esas que podrían haberlo salvado de cometer mil estupideces si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero nunca lo hacía.

* * *

Había algo en toda esa situación que se estaba sobre pasando los límites, James lo tenía muy claro. Sabía que todas las burlas y miradas extrañadas que había recibido de sus amigos, y de su hermana, en las últimas horas estaban totalmente fundamentadas, no estaba actuando normalmente y era consciente de eso.

Sin embargo, sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, la posibilidad de siquiera intentar ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo no existía en su mente, simplemente estaba siguiendo sus impulsos y dejando que éstos lo guiaran ciegamente en todo ese asunto.

Sabía que debía estar preocupado, pero no tenía cabeza para eso, en lo único que era capaz de concentrar su mente era en revivir una y otra vez su encuentro con ella durante la tarde. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero no era capaz de sacársela de cabeza, había algo acerca de esos ojos verdes, la forma en que contrastaban con lo pálido de su piel y lo rojo de su cabello, y de su personalidad tan amable y tierna que lo tenía por completo hipnotizado.

Por eso ya tenía casi una hora en esa fiesta y no había prestado atención a prácticamente nadie, la gente lo saludaba y trataba de sacarle conversación, pero era como hablar con una pared a la que le habían quitado la habilidad de retirar los ojos de la puerta, a donde los había pegado casi desde el inicio de la noche, esperando el glorioso momento en que ella entrara finalmente.

— ¿A dónde crees que haya ido Sirius? —Escuchó que le preguntaba Peter, como si fuera una voz distante.

—Por ahí. —Se limitó a responder él, sin realmente detenerse a analizar lo que le estaba preguntando. —Ya debe venir.

—Eso espero. —Resopló su amigo, sonando bastante hastiado. —Más le vale que no se haya ido a hablar con las amigas de Mar sin mí.

—Ojala.

—Digo, me prometió que podía acompañarlo, están demasiado buenas, no creo poder habarles solo.

—Seguro que no. —Asintió James, distraídamente, dándole un trago al vaso que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó Peter, ofendido y algo herido. —Estos no son temas en los que tu sinceridad es estrictamente requerida, ¿sabes?

—Ajá.

— ¿Pero que te…? ¿James? —Él aludido apenas y movió la cabeza, dejándole saber que lo había escuchado, pero que realmente no estaba prestando atención. —Oh, por favor, me tienes que estar jodiendo. —Esta vez, su amigo ni siquiera dio indicio de haberlo escuchado. — ¡James!

El llamado fue acompañado por un empujón bastante brusco que lo hizo sobresaltar y derramar casi la mitad de la bebida.

— ¡Pete! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Inquirió el príncipe, dedicándole una mirada tan atónita como indignada. — ¿Y eso por que fue?

—Porque no me estabas prestando atención.

— ¿Y tu única idea para que lo hiciera fue botarme el trago? Te informo que esta mierda es costosa. —Resopló y se pasó una mano por el pantalón para secarla. —Pudiste haberme llamado.

— ¿Y crees que no lo hice? Llevo en eso como diez minutos. —Le dejó saber su amigo, rodando los ojos con exasperación. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero tener los ojos adheridos a la puerta no hará que Lily llegue más rápido.

Consideró negarlo por un momento, pero desechó la idea en el mismo instante, sabiendo perfectamente que ya era demasiado obvio.

—No entiendo que te pasa. —Confesó Peter, verdaderamente confundido. —O sea se que Lily es genial, pero tú estás muy mal. ¡Y solo hablaste con ella cinco minutos!

—Ya se, ya se. —Lo calló James, indicándole que se detuviera con un movimiento de la mano. —Yo tampoco entiendo que mierda me pasa, por eso quiero verla, para terminar de descifrar todo esto.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperando tener la razón y que, efectivamente, volver a verla fuera más que suficiente para acabar con toda esa obsesión.

—De haber sabido esto te la habría presentado hace rato… —Murmuró Peter, más para él mismo que para James.

—Y sigo sin entender por que mierda no lo hicieron. —Espetó James, enfadado, aún intentando responder esa duda. — ¡Tres años! ¿Qué a ninguno se le ocurrió que querría ver a la chica con la que Sirius pasa la mitad del tiempo?

—Nunca pareciste muy interesado. —Se defendió el chico con un encogimiento de hombros. —Siempre hablaba de ella y no prestabas atención.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó, más furioso consigo mismo que con ellos, pero negado a decírselos. —Claro, de repente Sirius empezó a considerar lo que me interesa o no saber, déjame decirte algo, Pete…

—Ya deja de lloriquear y anda. —Le cortó su amigo, sonriendo con cansancio y apuntando la cabeza hacia un lugar determinado. —Antes de que Remus te gane.

James volteó de inmediato a donde él le había indicado y su corazón dio un salto violento cuando pudo divisar, frente a la barra de bebidas que Mar había improvisado, a su mejor amigo hablando animadamente con Lily, que por fin había llegado.

Quiso darle un golpe a Peter por haberlo hecho desviar la mirada justo en el momento que ella había atravesado la puerta, pero estaba demasiado ocupado detallándola de pies a cabeza, prácticamente babeando por lo despampanante que lucía.

Había considerado la posibilidad de que simple con volver a verla se le pasaría todo, no había tomado en cuanta que en la tarde había estado relativamente desarreglada y ahora… Pues ahora llevaba una braga negra con mangas largas de encaje, tan corta que le daba una vista perfecta de sus piernas largas y torneadas, las sandalias altas de ligas eran como el toque final entre tanta perfección.

— ¿Necesitas un balde? —Le preguntó Peter, aguantando la risa de manera bastante ineficiente.

—Esto no se los voy a perdonar nunca. —Soltó, sintiendo la boca seca. Se aclaró la garganta para no sonar tan patético y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a caminar hacia ellos.

Mientras se acercaba, James notó que lucía bastante cómoda con Remus y viceversa, tanto que llegó a pensar que él sí la había conocido y no le había dicho nada, pero después recordó que su amigo estaba tan en ascuas como él con respecto a esa chica. Entonces se sintió intrigado, sabiendo de primera mano lo mucho que a Remus le costaba abrirse con las personas, especialmente desconocidos.

Pero después tendría tiempo para analizarlo, en ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de no lucir como un idiota frente a ella, ya suficiente tenía con su encuentro de la tarde.

Así que se quedó parado a su espalda, procurando que no notara su presencia, y se inclinó con delicadeza hasta quedar cerca de su oreja pero sin invadir demasiado su espacio.

—Hola. —Le susurró él, en un tono de voz bajo y cálido.

Lily pegó un pequeño brinco seguido de un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para él. Se giró un segundo después y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se encontró con su rostro tan de cerca, haciéndolo sentir aliviado al saber que ya no era el único nervioso ahí.

—Hola. —Respondió Lily con un hilito de voz, tragó saliva para aclararse antes de seguir. —No… No esperaba verte…

—Pero si yo vivo aquí. —Dijo James, ocurrentemente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, la mejor que tenía. —No es exactamente un secreto de Estado.

—Bueno, obviamente no… —Concordó ella, bajando la mirada hacia su trago para que él no notara como se sonrojaba, aunque igual lo hizo. —Solo que no esperaba encontrarte, esto está lleno.

—Nah, aún falta. —Le dejó saber, viendo a su alrededor y confirmando que eso apenas estaba empezando. —Pero me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Ella subió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de él. Lo veía confundida, pero James estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de no perderse entre tanto verde como para darse cuenta.

—Sirius no me iba a dejar en paz de lo contrario. —Se explicó Lily, desviando la mirada para no tener que seguir viéndolo tan de frente. —Ya saben que se pone insoportable.

—Que si no. —Resopló Peter.

Eso pareció captar la atención de la chica, quien se volteó para verlo y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, llena de ternura.

— ¡Hola, Peter! —Lo saludó cálidamente, acercándose a él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. —Que bueno que estés aquí, tenía tiempo sin verte.

— ¿Y como no? Si uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sirius es tenerte acaparada de todo el mundo. —Bromeó el chico, devolviéndole el abrazo por un momento antes de que ella se alejara, riendo.

—No entiendo como un ser humano puede necesitar tanta atención. —Siguió riendo Lily, entornando los ojos con diversión. —Venía comentándolo con Remus, y es un misterio.

—Ni tanto, he llegado a la conclusión de que es como un perro... —Empezó a decir el aludido, tomando los tragos que el encargado el bar les tendía y pasándole uno a la chica. —Solo basta que le acaricies las orejas y le lances la pelota una vez para que siga regresando eternamente.

Los tres se echaron a reír, haciendo que James se sintiera dejado de lado en un chiste interno, que al final no lo era porque él también podía burlarse de su mejor amigo, pero igual se sentía ignorado. Y se habría ofendido de no ser por que la risa de Lily era demasiado melodiosa como para sentirse mal por cualquier cosa que la produjera.

—Pues eso habla peor de nosotros que de él. —Intervino finalmente, negado a seguir quedándose apartado. —Que le seguimos lanzando la pelota cuantas veces quiera.

—Y sin embargo no somos nosotros quien le dio una habitación dentro la casa y le abrió un hueco en la puerta para que entrara a su antojo. —Siguió bromeando Remus, provocando más risas por parte de la pelirroja, a las que esta vez James sí pudo unirse.

—Excelente punto, no te lo cuestionaré. —Aceptó él, recibiendo un trago a pesar de no haberlo pedido. — ¿Y donde está nuestra dulce mascota? No vaya a ser que muerda a alguien.

—Él me recibió hace rato, pero de repente se desapareció… —Lily lo miró pensativa, como examinando su expresión, antes de continuar. —Con tu hermana, ella dijo algo sobre ir a buscar a unos amigos y…

—Ya, no me sigas explicando. —James se rió y le dio un sorbo a su trago, muy bueno por cierto. —Ojala tenga suerte.

—Como si necesitara nuestros deseos para eso. —Se quejó Peter, malhumorado.

—Yo espero que no quemen nada. —Corrigió Remus, viéndolo con una ceja enarcada. —No se si te has dado cuenta, pero separados son un peligro para la humanidad, juntos…

—Estarán bien. —Desestimó James, demasiado confiado para su propio bien. — ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer?

—Pues por tu hermana no puedo hablar, pero por Sirius…. —Lily frunció el ceño con preocupación, pero acto seguido pareció recordar algo y se volvió nuevamente hacia él, ahora viéndolo de manera acusatoria. —A no ser que planear bromas de mal gusto para desconocidos sea una tradición familiar.

James tragó saliva, entendiendo la puya de inmediato y arrepintiéndose, por milésima vez en el día, de haber cedido ante aquella estupidez.

—Sí, yo… De hecho, quería hablarte de eso. —Le susurró, acercándose más para que solo ella escuchara. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosamente, y la miró compungido. —Quería pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpa? —Soltó ella, sonrojándose desde la raíz del cabello y devolviéndole una mirada atónita.

—Por lo que pasó hoy en la tarde. —Se explicó James, usando a su favor la expresión más inocente que tenía. —Fue ridículo, no debimos hacerlo.

—Pete, acompáñame a buscar a Sirius. —Le pidió Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa. James hizo una nota mental de agradecérselo más tarde. —Impidamos que rompa algo que le cueste su estadía en el país.

—Tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que lleva viniendo aquí, es sorprendente que no la haya perdido ya. —Suspiró Peter, aceptando a seguirlo, y guiñándole un ojo a James antes de irse.

Él les sonrió agradecido, tanto por haber entendido tan rápido que quería quedarse solo con ella como por marcharse sin ser demasiado evidentes. No tanto, al menos.

—Sí fue bastan ridículo. —Concordó Lily, suspirando, con la mirada fija en su bebida. —Y de muy mal gusto.

—Créeme, lo se. —Estuvo a punto de confesarle que había pasado todo el día mortificado por eso, pero aún conservaba algo de dignidad. —Se lo dije a Sirius después, pero… Bueno, a él le sigue pareciendo gracioso.

—Siéndote muy franca, no es ninguna novedad. —Entornó los ojos con irritación. Sin embargo, un segundo después suspiró y lo espío por debajo de sus pestañas. —Aunque por eso no debió sorprenderme tanto. Digo, es _Sirius_ y tú eres su mejor amigo, no debería haber mucha diferencia...

—Bueno… No, no hay mucha en realidad. —Admitió, sintiéndose incapaz de mentir sobre eso. —Si sirve de algo, yo soy menos imbécil. —Volvió a sonreírle antes de agregar. —Aunque no me creas.

—No cuesta tanto creerlo en realidad… Es decir, al menos tú te disculpaste, y… —Intentó corregirse al ver como él iba aumentando su sonrisa, complacido, pero después volvió a detenerse para resoplar y sacudir la cabeza. — ¿Te enseñaron a hacer eso, cierto?

— ¿A hacer que? —Inquirió él, confundido.

— _Eso._ —Recalcó ella, apuntándolo con la cabeza y escrutando su expresión. —A sonreír así.

—Yo no sabía que en algún lugar daban clases para sonreír. —Se mofó James, aún sonriendo, pero sin idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Puede que no para los mortales, pero…

—Te aseguro que soy muy mortal, si quieres me corto para que veas. —Siguió burlándose él, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido o divertido. —Déjame buscar una navaja…

—No inventes. —Le cortó Lily, intentando mirarlo con severidad, pero sin poder contener una risita. —Te creo.

—Si no lo haces está bien, no tengo problema en demostrarte lo roja que es mi sangre. —Continuó con sus bromas, ganándose una torcida de ojos, que sorprendentemente no le disgusto nada. —Pero no, nadie me enseñó a sonreír, es herencia familiar.

—Ya, por supuesto que sí. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risita que a él se le antojó adorable. —Disculpa, acabo de caer en cuenta de lo imbécil que debo parecerte en este momento.

— ¿Tú? Nunca. —Le juró James, brutalmente honesto. —Tranquila, no es la pregunta más rebuscada que me han hecho.

— ¿De verdad? —Él asintió y ella sonrió, divertida y repentinamente intrigada. — ¿Y esa cuál es?

—Bueno, han sido tantas que me pones en una posición difícil. —Se echó a reír y ella se le unió, haciendo que algo en su pecho se moviera agradablemente. —Pero creo que fue… Esa vez que me preguntaron si era cierto que cuando mi madre estaba embarazada contrataron un grupo de investigadores que se aseguraran de que sería un chico, ya sabes, por ser el heredero y todo eso…

— ¡No te creo! —Exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad antes de echarse a reír. — ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¿Quién te preguntó eso?

—Una revista bastante amarillista hace unos años. —Gruñó ante el desagradable recuerdo de esa entrevista. —Tuve que contener la parte de mí que se parece a Mar y no responder con una grosería.

—Tu hermana es un caso, ¿no? —Lily enarcó una ceja, sonriendo un tanto mortificada. —Me recuerda un poco… _Bastante_ a Sirius.

—Sí, a mí también, y no le deseo ese doble dolor de cabeza a nadie. —Puso los ojos en blanco y se sobó la frente con una mano.

—Pues yo solo lo tengo por uno así que te entiendo y te compadezco. —Fingió lamentarse ella, colocando una mano en su brazo, solo un momento, pero el suficiente para desconcertarlo.

—Sí… ¿Puedes explicarme como diablos pasó eso?

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo pasó que?

—Que tú y Sirius se hicieran amigos, no me explico como pasó eso, si tú eres tan… Decente. —Fue el único adjetivo no exagerado que se le ocurrió.

—Pues me alegra que me consideres decente. —Se volvió a sonrojar, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida. —Pero tú también lo pareces, y eres su mejor amigo desde hace muchos más años que yo…

—Yo tenía siete años, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —Quiso saber James, haciéndola reír y pensar en cuanto le empezaba a gustar ese sonido.

—Mi excusa es que un día se sentó a mi lado en clase de Teoría del Arte y más nunca se fue. —Le contó Lily con una expresión que pretendía ser hastiada, pero lucía demasiado enternecida para ser real. —Cometí el terrible error de reírme de uno de sus chistes.

—Error de principiante que se paga toda la vida. —Soltó un suspiro con impostado pesar, que al final no pudo mantener, y se encontró sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque podría ser peor.

—Lo se, en el fondo es bueno… _Muy_ en el fondo.

—Que no te escuche hablando así, se pondría a llorar. —Bromeó él, arrancándole una risita. Lo siguiente sí fue sincero. —Eres muy importante para él, me he dado cuenta.

—Eso es obvio, si sus días se basan en hacerme la vida imposible. —Ella también bromeó, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa, viéndolo a los ojos. —Tú también lo eres, aunque eso no hace falta que te lo diga.

Pero a James no le dio tiempo de agregar nada más, apenas y lo tuvo Lily para terminar, ya que se apagaron las luces y una música atronadora empezó a sonar en las grandes cornetas que habían sido distribuidas a lo largo del salón. De manera casi inmediata se unieron los gritos emocionados de todos los invitados.

—Creo que ahora sí empezó la fiesta. —Gritó Lily para poder escucharse, subiendo un hombro hacia su oreja para tratar de opacar tanto ruido.

James chasqueó la lengua, frustrado y enfadado, no entendía por que demonios tenían que empezar justo en ese momento que él estaba hablando tan agradablemente con ella y que no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.

—Ya veo… —Gruñó de mala gana. Y soltó lo siguiente arriesgándose a que lo rechazara. — ¿Te gustaría ir afuera?

— ¿Cómo? —Volvió a gritar ella, aunque James no supo si por la impresión o simplemente no había escuchado.

—Afuera. Conmigo. —Repitió él, haciendo señas hacia la puerta para que lo entendiera. — ¡Aquí no se escucha nada!

—Ah, ya… —Lily se quedó callada por un momento, considerando la oferta. Él esperó ansiosamente hasta que al final ella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Seguro.

James le sonrió, y pidió una botella de vodka antes de tomar a Lily de la mano y hacerse paso con ella hacia la puerta, entusiasmado ante la idea de pasar aunque fuera unos minutos más platicando con ella, conociéndola mejor.

Y tal vez, eso lo ayudaría a entender mejor el agradable aleteó le provocó en el pecho el tener su suave y delicada mano envuelta alrededor de la suya.

* * *

La noche no estaba yendo como ella lo había planeado, de hecho, estaba pasando todo lo contrario y aún no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Estaba demasiado ebria para analizarlo.

Ni siquiera podía recordar en que momento había mandado su plan inicial a la mierda, todo se le había volteado antes de que tuviera tiempo de repararlo, aunque probablemente no lo habría hecho. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Todo habría sido diferente si simplemente lo hubiera ignorado, si hubiese impedido que la siguiera luego de que se alejara de Remus y de Lily, pero la satisfacción de saber que había corrido tras ella le infló el ego lo suficiente para cegarla por completo.

— ¿Es que ahora vas a seguirme a todas partes? —Le preguntó, sin darse la vuelta, cuando lo sintió casi pisándole los talones. —Dos veces en el día es demasiado hasta para ti.

—Tomando en cuenta que tu hermano está muy ocupado babeando por Lily, ocuparé su lugar y me encargaré de cuidarte de las personas con las que te juntas…

—Mira, vamos a dejar claro algo. —Se volteó de golpe para verlo, colocándose las manos en la cadera y dedicándole una mirada furiosa. —Con quien me junte o con quien no lo haga no es asunto tuyo, ¿bien? No necesito que me cuides de nadie.

—Me atrevo a diferir. —Chasqueó él, dando un par de pasos para quedar más cerca de ellos. —Tus supuestos amigos son unos imbéciles.

— ¿En serio? Porque hoy en la tarde lucías _muy_ interesado en hablar con mis amigas. —Recordó ella, fallando en su intento de no sonar tan dolida.

—No es hablar lo que quiero con ellas. —Señaló Sirius con descaro, enarcando una ceja. —Por eso no me importa mucho que sean tan imbéciles.

—El imbécil aquí eres tú. —Le espetó Mar, fulminándolo con la mirada y sintiendo como las venas empezaban a arderle. —Déjame en paz, yo me junto con quien me de la gana.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor, créeme.

—Luces muy seguro de eso. —Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica, tratando de ocultar la amargura que sus palabras le causaban. —Si quieres estar cerca de mí solo tienes que decirlo, Sirius, no tienes que inventar tantas excusas.

—Eso lo sé, princesa. —Dijo él, y luego le sonrió, esa sonrisa que era capaz de apretarle el vientre deliciosamente. —Sé que no eres capaz de apartarme de ti, así no te ponga excusas.

Mar calló por un momento, viéndolo con una expresión de desinterés y fastidio que no iba nada acorde con el estallido de sentimientos que se libraban dentro de ella, todos gritándole que lo jalara por el cabello hasta que se detuviera, que dejara de decirle todo eso y de hacerla sentir _así._

—Pues esta noche vengo en combo. —Le informó la chica, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con intención, probándolo. —O aguantas a mis amigos o te largas.

—No sé si recuerda de donde vengo, su Alteza, pero aguantar imbéciles con aires de dioses es mi especialidad.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle otra cosa o tratar detenerlo, Sirius le pasó por un lado y siguió caminando hacia la parte del salón donde ya la esperaban los chicos con los que siempre estaba. Gruñó irritada y lo siguió, poniéndola de mal humor solo saber que tendría que soportar la imagen de él coqueteando con todas sus amigas.

Pero se había equivocado y en ese momento aún estaba intentando aceptar que no se había empecinado en conquistar a ninguna de sus amigas como había dicho que haría, sino que por el contrario, había decidido no despegarse de ella en toda la maldita noche, lo cual la había hecho secretamente feliz a pesar de que estaba arruinando su plan magistral.

El juego que habían iniciado más temprano se había extendido durante horas, tantas que al final la gente se había ido dispersando, buscando algo más en que entretenerse. Para ese momento de la madrugada, debían ser ya como las tres, solo quedaban ellos dos, que de alguna manera se habían alejado del resto para seguir jugando en un lugar más privado.

Era posiblemente el peor y más inapropiado de todos los espacios del palacio, por eso se le hacía imposible saber a cual de los dos se le había ocurrido la _brillante_ idea de ir a parar ahí. Tal vez solo habían seguido sus instintos y terminado en el lugar más obvio, el cual estaba separado del resto del salón por una larga cortina que se había corrido para que nadie pudiera tener acceso.

Estaba segura de que estar montada a horcajadas en el regazo de un chico que a su vez estaba sentado en el trono real debía estar penalizado por alguna ley, pero se sentía tan bien y la hacía tan feliz que no podía importarle menos.

—Bueno, es tu turno, dispara.

—No, ya no quiero… —Se quejó ella, aún podía escuchar la música al otro lado de la cortina, pero estaban tan cerca que no había necesidad de gritar. —No tengo más ideas, di algo tú…

—No, eso es trampa. —Sirius se echó a reír, inundándole los oídos y haciéndola sonreír como una idiota. —Es tu turno.

—Por favor… —Suplicó Mar, sacando el labio inferior en un puchero exagerado.

—Eres una maldita malcriada. —Declaró él, ganándose un manotazo demasiado débil en el hombro. —Pero está bien, como desees. Déjame ver… —Entrecerró los ojos de manera pensativa, haciendo que la chica soltara un diminuto suspiro, pensando en lo apuesto que era. De repente su expresión cambió y esbozó una sonrisa divertida y burlona. —Bueno, yo nunca nunca me he presentado ebrio frente al Primer Ministro de Italia.

— ¿Qué estás…? ¡¿Y a ti quien te dijo eso?! —Soltó ella, abriendo más los ojos, atónita. Él empezó a reírse y se sintió estúpida por haber siquiera hecho la pregunta. —Voy a matar a James. ¡No puede ir diciendo eso por ahí!

—Ey, no permitiré que acusen a mi amigo de algo tan bajo. —Dijo aquello con un tono y una expresión que intentaron ser serios, pero su lengua enredada lo impidió. —Me lo contó Remus.

—Ese maldito chismoso. —Gruñó Mar, sacándole más risas que, inevitablemente, se encontró imitando. — ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no estaba ebria! Solo era una pequeña resaca, igual nadie lo notó.

—Te tropezaste cuando fuiste a saludar, eso cuenta como ebriedad. —Siguió riendo Sirius a la vez que tomaba del suelo una botella de vodka con menos de la mitad y un pequeño vaso de vidrio, el cual llenó completo. —Así que sigue las reglas del juego.

—Eres un tramposo. —Acusó ella, tomando el vaso y tragándose el líquido completo. Hacía horas que había dejado de sentir el ardor en su garganta, lo cual no indicaba nada bueno.

Le entregó el vaso y buscó con la mirada el frasquito de sal para darse cuenta de que él lo había tomado y estaba depositando una considerable cantidad en la piel descubierta de su cuello. Al entender lo que hacía, Mar sintió un jalón agudo en el estómago.

—Reglas son reglas. —Murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa llena de segundas intenciones y promesas indecentes. — _Lámelo._

Mar tuvo que parpadear varias veces, turbada por el giro que habían tomado las cosas, queriendo asegurarse de que no había empezado a alucinar, pero la mirada intensa y oscura que él le devolvía le aseguró que aquello era muy real.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea y su vientre se contrajo solo de imaginarse haciéndolo. Se apresuró a apartar todas las dudas que la albergaban, sabiendo que se odiaría si perdía la oportunidad.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, la impresión se los había secado, y se inclinó sobre él con delicadeza, ladeando la cabeza para acceder con mayor facilidad a la zona en cuestión.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero estaba tan nerviosa que necesitó respirar hondo antes de abrir la boca y pasar la lengua lentamente por la piel de su cuello, tratando de recoger toda la sal que encontrara.

Sirius también suspiró, con fuerza, y afianzó el agarre en su cintura, acercándola más y haciéndola sonreír envalentonada, aliviada al saber que no era la única que estaba disfrutando la situación. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y siguió lamiendo, incluso después de que el sabor de la sal desapareciera de sus labios, chupó ligeramente y se alejó, arrancándole un gruñido de frustración, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Mar le sonrió de manera traviesa y se apresuró a tomar el pedazo de limón, leyendo sus intenciones y sabiendo que terminaría de perder la cabeza si tenía que tomarlo de su boca.

—Aburrida. —Chasqueó él, sonriendo con fastidio mientras la veía llevarse la fruta a la boca.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, frunciendo el ceño cuando terminó con el limón, odiando que la acidez hubiera desaparecido de su boca el sabor de su piel. —Tengo que pensar…

—Creí que ya no tenías más ideas.

—De repente me siento inspirada. —Se encogió de hombros antes de mirarlo a los ojos y elevar las comisuras en una sonrisa falsamente inocente. —Yo nunca nunca, he tenido sexo con más de una persona _a la vez._

—Sí, claro. —Soltó una carcajada y Mar tuvo que frenarse y no hacerlo callar ella misma. —No te creo nada.

— ¡Es cierto! —Aseguró la chica, queriendo sentirse ofendida por la duda, pero fallando. —Me agobio solo de imaginarlo. Que horror.

—De horror _nada_ , te lo aseguro. —Elevó las cejas de manera sugerente y se rió cuando la vio entornar los ojos. Volvió a llenar el vaso y lo subió a manera de brindis. —Salud.

Mar lo miró mientras terminaba su trago y tomó el frasco de la sal, con una idea fija en la mente.

Reunió toda su valentía y seguridad, y apagó la última porción racional que aún quedaba en su cerebro. No supo como, pero logró que las manos no le temblaran cuando se jaló el vestido hacia abajo, haciendo que el escote se rodara, revelando más la piel de sus senos donde colocó más sal de la que era necesaria.

Subió la mirada cuando terminó y el brillo de excitación en sus ojos le provocó un jalón de anticipación en el vientre, además de darle la seguridad que necesitaba para no arrepentirse de su acto.

—Te toca. —Le informó en un susurro, sintiendo la voz a punto de quebrarse por la intensidad del momento.

—Como ordene, su Alteza. —Aceptó él, con una voz ronca que la hizo temblar.

Tuvo que aferrarse a su cabello para poder liberar algo de la tensión que estaba sintiendo en el momento que su lengua, húmeda y caliente, entró en contacto con su piel, haciéndola estremecer y secándole la garganta.

Mar tragó grueso y lo acercó más a ella, con la piel de todo el cuerpo erizada, quemándola. No sabía si él se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, estaba muy concentrado lamiendo y chupando la misma área donde posiblemente ya no quedaba nada de sal. Seguramente le dejaría una marca, pero a Mar no le importaba. Todo había dejado de importarle.

Solo quería que siguiera haciendo eso, que siguiera provocando esos calambres en su vientre y esas puntadas necesitadas que no quería detenerse a analizar. Quería que repitiera esa misma acción, pero en todas partes de su cuerpo.

Entonces dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando él movió sus caderas, rozando contra su centro el bulto que había aparecido en sus pantalones.

Mar casi se hace sangrar cuando se mordió el labio para no gemir. Estaba muriéndose de excitación, y saber que él también solo lo incrementaba.

Y estuvo a punto de imitarlo y repetir el movimiento de su cadera, cuando de repente se alejó de ella, haciéndola boquear desconcertada, su cuerpo reclamando el vacío repentino.

Sirius rió por lo bajo, agitado, y le sonrió complacido, dejándole saber que había sido su pequeña venganza por haberse alejado tan rápido unos momentos atrás.

Quiso decirle algo, pero tuvo miedo de que su voz la traicionara y prefirió callar.

—Mi turno. —Le susurró él una vez que terminó con el limón. La miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver más allá de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón, y continuó. —Yo nunca nunca… Me he acostado con una princesa.

No supo si sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar o si alguien había detenido el flujo del aire, pero de un momento a otro Mar perdió la capacidad de respirar.

Empezó a sentirse mareada y nada tenía que ver con todo el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, sino con él, en su mirada intensa y ardiente, en la forma en que le sujetaba la cintura y la sensación de su lengua aún cosquillándole la piel.

La bulla al otro lado de la cortina había desaparecido, se había esfumado junto con los restos de su cordura y raciocinio, dejándola sola, convertida en un manojo de sensaciones y deseos carnales.

Tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire para poner orden a sus pensamientos y a sus acciones, aunque lo que siguió no fue exactamente lo más racional que se le ocurrió.

Se movió más hacia él, haciéndolo gruñir cuando apretó su parte más íntima contra su erección y acercó su rostro hasta que respiraron el mismo aire y sus labios se encontraron a milímetros de rozar.

—Pues eso podemos arreglarlo. —Se atrevió ella, en un susurro casi imperceptible, sabiendo que lo estaba arriesgando todo, pero demasiado caliente para detenerse.

Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa y elevó el rostro para hablar sobre sus labios.

—Sería un honor.

No le dio tiempo de pensar ni de sentir nada más, de un momento a otro toda su concentración fue a parar en las manos que treparon por su espalda y la atrajeron por completo a él para poderla besar.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato, no pudo, le resultó imposible conseguir que sus labios respondieran. Había sido una enana prepuber la primera vez que se había imaginado haciendo eso y había pasado tantos años soñándolo que al ver que por fin estaba ocurriendo no supo como reaccionar.

Pero al final se obligó a hacerlo, porque iba a suicidarse si por idiota lo arruinaba todo.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo impulso hacia arriba para intensificar el beso, empezando a mover los labios, siguiendo el ritmo que él marcaba y que la estaba enloqueciendo.

Su corazón latía veloz dentro de su pecho y su estómago no dejaba de apretarse. Era mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas. Le echó los brazos al cuello para tenerlo lo más cerca que fuera humanamente posible, él seguía devorando su boca con ganas mientras que sus manos deambulaban libremente por la piel que dejaba descubierta la abertura de su espalda, dejando caricias sugerentes a su paso.

Sus respiraciones pesadas se mezclaban en el aire y Mar sentía las venas a punto de estallar, cada centímetro de piel exigía lo que en esos momentos sus labios estaban recibiendo y saber que en unos segundos lo tendrían le generaba un calor avasallador.

El pensamiento la hizo gemir de anticipación y antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba moviendo las caderas contra las suyas, apretando su sexo contra el bulto endurecido del pantalón del chico, quien gruñó de placer y le devolvió el movimiento a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior.

Empezaron a moverse como si la ropa no les estorbara, frotándose y regalándose gemidos que iban aumentando gradualmente. Mar sentía las bragas empapadas y se habría avergonzado de no estar viviendo el mejor encuentro sexual de su vida.

Se encontró dejando salir un gemido fuerte y doliente cuando las manos de Sirius se dirigieron al sur y apretaron con ganas su trasero, cambiando la posición de su cadera y haciendo que su clítoris quedara en un ángulo nuevo en el que su entrepierna lo golpeaba de manera directa y deliciosa, llevándola al borde del orgasmo a pesar de apenas estar iniciando.

La ropa había empezado a estorbarle y presa de sus instintos, bajó las manos a su cinturón para desabrocharlo, olvidando donde estaban y que había gente justo al otro lado de la cortina, solo pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba sentirlo adentro de ella, de inmediato.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando lo tuvo en su mano, duro y caliente; se deleitó en el conocimiento de ser ella quien lo había puesto así, quien le causaba esa calentura, esas expresiones de satisfacción y esos gruñidos de placer que aumentaban a medida que ella aceleraba los movimientos de su mano.

—Mar…

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de eso, para dejar que aquel sonido calara profundo en su mente. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la llamara _princesa_ o _su_ _Alteza_ o cualquier apodo irónico que se le ocurriera, no la molestaba, pero era tan diferente cuando solo le decía por su nombre que siempre se encontraba deseando que lo usara más a menudo. Y que lo hiciera en ese momento, con la voz llena de excitación, fue más de lo que ella pudo manejar.

Apoyó la mano libre en su pecho para elevarse y rodar ligeramente sus bragas, lo suficiente para introducir la punta de su miembro en su humedad, frotándolo suavemente entre sus pliegues y haciéndolo clavarle las uñas en la cintura, gruñendo desde el fondo del pecho.

La chica sonrió, excitada a más no poder, y siguió tentándolo un momento más, disfrutando de lo poderosa que se sentía al tenerlo entre sus manos, deseándola y necesitándola. Pero Sirius ya se había cansado de juegos.

—Ah, mierda… —Dejó salir, casi sin aliento, tomándola por la muñeca y apartando su mano para poder entrar en ella, arrancándole un gemido que se habría escuchado en todo el salón de no haber sido por la música.

Mar respiró hondo, se mordisqueó los labios y lo tomó del cabello con fuerza, todo para tratar de calmarse, de no dejarse llevar demasiado rápido y acabar antes de empezar, pero toda la situación era tan intensa que se le estaba dificultando enormemente.

Sirius notó esto y la tomó por el cuello para acercarla de nuevo y volverla a besar, distrayéndola y relajándola, tragándose los gemidos que le fue arrancando cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella, despacio al principio, ganando velocidad poco a poco.

Ella lo siguió a los pocos segundos, moviendo las caderas casi por inercia, buscando un ritmo que fuera satisfactorio para los dos y que no tardaron en encontrar. Él la tomaba por el trasero, instándola a amoldarse a su cuerpo, a fundirse mutuamente como no pensaba posible.

Mar no estaba siendo objetiva al pensar que era el mejor que había tenido, era muy pronto para determinar algo así, pero había muchos sentimientos involucrados a los que se le sumaban las circunstancias en las que estaban y lo relativamente _prohibido_ que era todo, su juicio estaba lo suficientemente nublado para pensar que aquello no tenía comparación.

De repente, él embistió con excesiva fuerza, obligándola a romper el beso para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar salir un gemido, que casi llegó a ser grito, seguido de varios jadeos que buscaban devolverle algo de aire. Lo sintió depositar un beso en su garganta y sonreír.

—Si no… te callas… te van a escuchar… —Jadeó Sirius, entrecortado, pero aún arreglándoselas para sonar divertido y no detener nunca el movimiento de sus caderas. — ¿Qué acaso… quieres… que nos descubran?

Sus palabras le provocaron un espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en no volver a gemir. No se lo decía de manera inocente, todo lo contrario, lo hacía porque la idea lo calentaba y sabía que con ella pasaría lo mismo.

—Sirius… Ahh. —Gimió Mar, tan bajo como pudo, dejando que la súplica se colara en su voz.

Él soltó un gruñido ronco desde lo más profundo de su pecho, dejándole saber que estaba tan cerca como ella. Aceleró sus embestidas y Mar movió sus caderas contra las suyas, tratando desesperadamente de obtener más, haciéndolo afianzar su agarre y dejar salir sonidos de placer que la estaban enloqueciendo.

Continuaron así por unos segundos más hasta que Mar sintió como aquello que llevaba rato construyéndose dentro de ella explotaba, dejándola rígida por un momento antes de que se partiera en pedazos encima de él, temblando y gimiendo, entregándose por completo.

Él no duró mucho después de eso, la sensación de ella tensándose a su alrededor fue más que suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Soltó un gemido ahogado y la embistió una última vez, derramándose en su interior.

Por un momento, Mar se sintió tan turbada que casi olvidó donde estaba, aunque no con quien, eso le hubiera resultado imposible. Ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Sirius y suspiró con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de guardar aquel instante en su memoria.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Le susurró él al cabo de uno segundos, aún con la respiración agitada.

Ella asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada, y salió de él con delicadeza antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, lo cual fue mala idea debido a lo temblorosas que tenía las rodillas, pero por suerte él también se había levantado y logró sujetarla por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso. Rió lo bajo y pegó su boca al oído de ella para susurrarle.

—Esta noche no se te va a olvidar _nunca_ , princesa.

Mar no pudo resistir la tentación de robarle otro beso justo antes de tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo, prácticamente corriendo, hacia su habitación.

Esa última oración siguió resonando en su mente todo el camino, pero no tenía que jurárselo, ella ya lo sabía.

* * *

En veintiún años, Lily nunca había salido de Reino Unido, de hecho, lo más lejos de Inglaterra que había llegado era Irlanda, y eso casi ni contaba. Había visitado muy pocos condados de la nación, desde que tenía memoria, su vida entera se había desenvuelto en Londres y sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que pisaba ese palacio.

Había pasado frente a éste millones de veces, más de las que podía recordar, pero nunca le había llamado la atención las visitas guiadas o paseos turísticos que hacían, siempre se decía que un día tomaría alguna, porque no hacerlo era ir en contra de sus obligaciones cívicas y de su gentilicio, pero nunca se había imaginado que la primera vez que lo hiciera sería bajo aquellas circunstancias. Mucho menos que lo recorrería junto al príncipe.

Y había varias razones que hacían que le agradara ese cambio, primero que el jardín donde estaban sentados era precioso y estaba segura de que los turistas normales no podían acceder ahí, y segundo porque pasar tiempo con James estaba siendo una experiencia que no se hubiera perdonado de no haber vivido.

No era como se lo había imaginado, aunque nunca lo había hecho demasiado, se daba cuenta de que sin querer se había creado juicios sobre él y sobre la gente que vivía en ese lugar, y se sentía culpable, porque todos habían estado bastante lejos de la realidad.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo… —Le pidió él, acomodándose los lentes que habían rodado hasta la punta de su nariz por tanto reírse. —Tú y Sirius estudian dos cosas totalmente diferentes, ¿pero igual ven clases juntos? ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?

—Bueno, él insiste en que es porque quiere conocer mujeres. —Explicó ella, entornando los ojos, pero sin evitar una risa. —Pero yo insisto en que solo ama molestarme.

—Conociéndolo como lo conozco, puede ser una mezcla de ambas. —Se rió James, dándole un trago a la botella que había llevado para luego ofrecérsela. — ¿Quieres más?

Lily dudó antes de aceptar, no estaba del todo ebria, pero tomar directo de la botella un vodka tan caro ya empezaba a pasarle factura y todo empezaba a ponerse borroso.

—Un poquito y ya. —Aceptó al final, tomando la botella y llevándosela a la boca, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido le quemó la garganta. —Y ahora, veamos si yo también entendí… Conociste a Remus primero, ¿no? Antes que a Sirius.

—Sí, su padre empezó a trabajar en la seguridad desde que teníamos… ¿Cinco? No se, ya ni recuerdo, solo se que se mudaron y fue un alivio porque no tenía a nadie de mi edad con quien jugar en este lugar.

Ella se encontró sonriendo enternecida, sintiendo como el pecho se le derretía ante aquella historia.

—Bueno, tenía a mi hermana, pero ella era un bebé. —Se corrigió con un encogimiento de hombros. —Después fui a un internado para estudiar primaria y ahí conocí al idiota…

—Y el resto es historia. —Completó Lily con una enorme sonrisa. —Me cuesta mucho imaginármelo en un lugar así…

—No encajaba para nada, te lo aseguro. —Le contó James, echándose a reír ante el recuerdo. —Yo tampoco de hecho, pero siempre me obligaba a intentarlo, él ni eso. —Siguió riendo por un momento y luego se detuvo para sonreír con sinceridad. —En su defensa, el lugar era aburridísimo y espantoso, no habríamos sobrevivido solos.

—Sí, me contó algo parecido una vez. —Recordó Lily, pensando en la vez que Sirius le había hablado sobre sus años escolares. —Oye…

— ¿Sí?

Se mordió la lengua a último momento, decidiendo que sería mejor no continuar con lo que había pensado. Sabía que si alguien podía contarle exactamente que había ocurrido con la familia de Sirius y por que se había marchado, era James, pero si su amigo no le había contado, no sentía justo que otra persona lo hiciera. Además, no quería quedar como una chismosa delante de él.

— ¿Y cómo llegó Peter a la ecuación? —Se encontró preguntando en su lugar, volviendo a territorio seguro. —Se que también anda con ustedes desde niños…

—Su madre trabaja aquí, es la chef principal, llegaron un verano después de que conociera a Sirius. No hay mucho que contar al respecto, lo vimos y lo invitamos a jugar, eso es todo.

— ¿Solo así? —Inquirió Lily, riéndose ante la simpleza con la que había dicho aquello. —Vieron a un niño de su edad y dijeron "Sí, este nos servirá".

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ser cuatro era más factible que solo tres, los números pares siempre son mejores. —Explicó James, como si todo fuera demasiado lógico. —Él tenía nuestra edad y también le gustaba hacer bromas, fue como enviado por el cielo.

—Espero que los libros de historia escriban sobre esto algún día. —Se mofó Lily, a pesar de que en el fondo el cuento le había parecido muy tierno. —Todas las generaciones merecen saber de esto.

—Me encargaré de que mi biógrafo lo anote.

— ¿Tienes un biógrafo? ¿Ya? —Preguntó ella, abriendo los con impresión. Y se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido cuando reparó en su expresión.

— ¿Vas a seguir tomándote literalmente todo lo que digo? —Enarcó una ceja y apretó los labios, luchando con las ganas de soltar una carcajada. —Si gustas puedo explicarte lo que es el sarcasmo.

—Déjame en paz. —Le cortó Lily, sonrojándose y haciéndolo reír. Sacó el labio inferior en un pequeño puchero. —No puedo saber cuantas de esas cosas son verdad o mentira, no tengo idea de cómo vives.

—Justo como vives tú. —Quiso asegurarle él, pero Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa y se apresuró a corregirse. —Bueno, no exactamente igual, pero tampoco es tan diferente.

—Puedo darte al menos veinte razones que te harán retractarte. —Lily entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y suspiró. —Esto es hermoso.

— ¿Lo es, cierto? —Él sonrió, ya sin rastros de burla, y ella asintió lentamente. —Me alegra que te guste, es mi lugar favorito en todo el palacio.

— ¿Y eso por que? Digo, no te culpo, pero por qué este y no otro.

—Era el favorito de mi madre. —Explicó el príncipe, sin dejar de sonreír, solo que ahora con más nostalgia. —Ella lo remodeló, plantó todas esas flores y mandó a que construyeran esa cascada de allá. Siempre veníamos, nosotros y Mar, podíamos pasar horas sentados aquí… Supongo que tiene muy buenos recuerdos, es todo.

A Lily le tomó un momento antes de que se le ocurriera algo inteligente que decir al respecto, le resultaba muy difícil pensar con lo mareada que estaba y con la sonrisa de James brillando tan cerca de su rostro, no podía creer lo hipnotizante que era.

—Te pareces a ella. —Soltó, sin pensarlo demasiado, cuando finalmente encontró su voz, aunque ésta salió como un hilo delgado. —A tu madre. Cuando sonríes, al menos.

James la miró a los ojos y por un momento se arrepintió, creyendo que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con ese comentario, y estaba a punto de retractarse cuando él volvió a sonreírle, ahora con más timidez

—Ni tanto. —Le aseguró en un susurro, arrancando distraídamente el césped en el que estaban sentados. —Mar es quien más se parece, es increíble, aunque diga que no…

— ¿Pero como puede decir que no? —Quiso saber Lily, atónita. — ¡Si es idéntica!

Lily no exageraba cuando decía aquello, todavía tenía muy fresco la impresión que le había causado ver a la princesa más temprano esa noche. Siempre le había parecido una chica preciosa, pero verla en persona se lo había confirmado, incluso podía asegurar que lo seguiría siendo sin todo el maquillaje que llevaba encima, y lo que más le había sorprendido era el increíble parecido que guardaba con su madre.

—Lo dice todo el mundo, y se que ya me has hablado de cómo muchas veces la gente no sabe de lo que habla, pero en esto sí que aciertan.

—No tienes que convencerme, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. —James suspiró y se removió el cabello con una mano. —Pero ella… No lo se, simplemente no lo cree.

No se le escapó la expresión ligeramente afligida que se adueñó del rostro del chico tras decir eso. Ella sintió la necesidad casi física de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero algo le dijo que era un asunto en el que mejor no debía meterse. No había tanta confianza como parecía.

—Pero creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de mí. —Opinó él tras unos minutos de silencio, rodándose para quedar más cerca y sonriéndole con interés. —Cuéntame de ti.

—Oh, de mí no hay mucho que contar. —Masculló Lily, incómoda y sonrojada. —Créeme, mi vida no es tan interesante.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me narres una película de acción. —Dijo James con una risita. —Solo quiero conocerte.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber ella, verdaderamente intrigada.

—Porque sí. —Se limitó a decir él, viéndola a los ojos. —Vamos cuéntame algo.

El sincero interés con el que James le estaba hablando le revolvió el estómago y provocó que las manos empezaran a sudarle, además que la limpia sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos marrones no ayudaba en nada.

No tenía ni una pista que le explicara por que él, de todas las personas, podría tener algún interés en alguien tan básico como ella, estaba segura de que adentro en la fiesta habría muchísima gente con mejores historias que la suya.

—Sirius me dijo que estudias arte. —Intentó ayudarla él, animándola a hablar.

—Historia del arte. —Especificó ella, suspirando con resignación antes de empezar a contarle. —Em, estoy en quinto semestre y… No lo se, ¿Qué más quiere saber?

—Todo. —Respondió James, dejándola perpleja y haciéndola boquear. —Pero si no quieres contarme…

—No es que no quiera. —Se apresuró a aclararle, no queriendo que se hiciera una idea equivocada. —Pero no te imaginas lo difícil que es de hablar de uno mismo.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan horrible… A ver, dime que es lo que más te gusta de la carrera.

—Esa pregunta no tiene una sola respuesta, pero… —Lily entrecerró los ojos, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos para poder pensar antes de contestar. —Adoro cuando estudiamos sobre otras culturas y sobre el arte de otros países, no es que el de aquí no me guste, pero he podido ver muy pocas obras de afuera y me llama mucho la atención lo que los demás consideran… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Es que… —Suspiró de manera soñadora y ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole. —No entiendo como no te gusta hablar sobre esto, si te ves tan feliz cuando lo haces.

Lily suspiró con fuerza, tratando de estabilizar el rápido palpitar de su corazón, y quiso desviarle la mirada, porque todo era más difícil de procesar cuando la veía así, pero le resultó imposible.

—No se si sabías, pero aquí tenemos una galería. —Le informó él, volviendo a adoptar una postura casual, mientras ella seguía mirándolo embobada. —Hay millones de cuadros, de todos los años y de todas partes del mundo. Yo no se mucho al respecto, pero si un día quieres te puedo mostrar, me serviría que alguien me explicara de que va todo eso…

—James… —Soltó Lily, no muy segura de que debía decir al respecto, abrumada por todas sus actitudes. —Eso sería…

—O podemos visitar un museo en el exterior, de esos que son tan famosos, he ido a casi todos pero supongo que se disfrutan más con alguien que sepa. ¿Has estado en París?

—Eres… No te entiendo. —Confesó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro pesado. —Por favor dime que no le ofreces viajes internacionales a todas las chicas que traes aquí.

—Lo haces sonar como si fueran muchas. —Le sonrió de manera cómplice y movió su rostro para que estuviera más cerca del de ella. —O siquiera más de una.

—Espero que eso tampoco se lo digas a todas. —Casi rogó Lily, echándole todo su aliento en los labios y recibiendo el suyo, gustosa.

—No lo hago. —Prometió James, muy por lo bajo. —No puedo creer…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tenga un mejor amigo tan idiota. —Suspiró a su pesar y chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Cómo pudo tenerte escondida por tantos años?

Poco a poco, las voces racionales de la cabeza de la pelirroja fueron bajando el volumen hasta que solo se escucho un murmullo casi inexistente, los ojos de James clavados con firmeza en los suyos no le permitían concentrarse en nada más, y cuando viajaron hacia sus labios sintió que sería suficiente para hacerla perder la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico que había conocido hace menos de doce horas atrás estuviera causando todo eso en ella?

Sabía que tenía que haber algo mal con eso, pero podía analizarlo en otro momento, cuando no tuviera al rostro de James acercándose gradualmente hacia el suyo, acortando la distancia y obligándola a imitarlo, para encontrarse a medio camino y besarse.

Sus labios estaban fríos debido al vodka, pero eran tan suaves y sabían tan bien que no pudo más que disfrutarlos, y responderle lo mejor que podía, lo que se le estaba dificultando debido al torrente de emociones que se vertían dentro de ella. El alcohol tampoco ayudaba.

El corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible y podía sentir en su estómago el cosquilleo que le provocaban todas esas mariposas revoloteando. James era increíble en lo que hacía y se encontró preguntándose si habría algo en lo que no lo fuera. Le habría preguntado de haber podido, pero por su mente lo único que pasaba era la necesidad de tener más de eso, de sentirlo más cerca.

Y la frustraba que él no se moviera para abrazarla, o rozarla, o simplemente tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Así que decidió arreglar ella misma la situación y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más y que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Supo que fue una mala idea cuando sintió un líquido frío que caía por encima de su ropa, empezando desde sus costillas y bajando hasta su ombligo, haciéndola dar un brinco de sorpresa y romper el beso de golpe.

— ¿Pero que…? —Intentó preguntar, desorientada, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se apresuró a disculparse él, gruñendo con irritación y pasándose una mano por el rostro. —Debí soltar esta mierda de una vez.

Lily lo miró confundida, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder comprender todo aquello, pero entonces siguió su mirada y se encontró con la botella de vodka, más vacía de lo que la habían dejado porque, claro, se la había derramado encima.

—Ah, ya… —Soltó con un hilito de voz, haciendo una mueca y tocándose la parte mojada de la braga. —Que inoportuno.

—Demasiado. —Volvió a gruñir James, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción. Ella estaba por asegurarle que no importaba cuando él volvió a hablar. —Vamos a mi habitación.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Dio un respingo y subió la mirada para verlo, desconcertada. —P-pero…

—Para que te seques. —Se explicó él, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, avergonzado y divertido por la mal interpretación. —O te cambies, te va a dar frío si andas por ahí con eso.

—No, está bien, no te preocupes…

—Insisto. —Interrumpió sus balbuceos, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. —No pasará nada, ven conmigo.

Ella suspiró y terminó de aceptar que ya era muy tarde para seguir negándose a cualquier cosa que él le dijera, así que tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse.

—No más vodka para ti por el resto de la noche. —Se burló él cuando tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura para que no tropezara.

—Eso es obvio, si ya me lo echaste todo encima. —Bufó ella, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada que le robó una sonrisa.

—Buen punto. Ahora sígueme…

El viaje de regreso al palacio le pareció más largo que el que habían recorrido para salir, supuso que por el alcohol que ahora corría ´por sus venas, además de lo cansada que empezaba a sentirse y caminar en esas sandalias solo lo empeoraba.

La fiesta seguía, lo supo apenas entraron y escuchó la música a todo volumen.

—Te estás perdiendo todo. —Le susurró a James, mientras él la llevaba a través de unos largos pasillos. —No has estado ni un segundo allá…

—No hay problema. —Desestimó con un encogimiento de hombros. —La pasé mejor que todos ellos.

Lily llegó a considerar pedirle que se callara, ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada sin el efecto que provocaban en ella sus palabras y no quería tener que vomitarle encima. Ni a él ni a la alfombra costosísima sobre la que caminaban.

—Si seguimos caminando voy a pensar que me estás secuestrando… —Dijo Lily, medio en serio medio en broma, después de un rato doblando esquinas y subiendo escaleras.

— ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu habitación?

—Ya casi llegamos. —Le aseguró él, soltando una risita. —Lo siento, los cuartos quedan muy lejos del edificio principal porque ese es al que todo el mundo tiene acceso.

Ella le dio un suave empujón en el acostado, queriendo asegurarle que no había problema y que no tenía que disculparse por vivir donde lo hacía.

—Listo, aquí es. —Informó James, deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta blanca con detalles dorados. No entendía por que todo era del mismo color, y quiso preguntarle cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión pensativa y vacilante de su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió ella, viéndolo sin entender. — ¿Por qué no abres?

—Yo, eh… —Dudó él, como si no supiera como explicarse. Al final suspiró resignado y volteó a verla, apenado. —Creo que hoy no pasaron a limpiar y… No estoy seguro de cómo lo deje esta mañana.

La pelirroja lo entendió de inmediato y, aunque intentó controlarse, no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Ey, no te burles. —Le pidió él, frunciendo el ceño e intentando lucir ofendido, pero la sonrisa lo traicionó. —Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—A cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado a arreglar su cuarto. —Siguió riéndose ella, aunque intentó detenerse al sentir que no era correcto burlarse de eso. —O sea, sé que nunca has tenido la necesidad, pero…

—Ya te burlaste, no intentes arreglarlo. —Rodó los ojos y se rió con ella, haciéndola suspirar aliviada. —Espérame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió y él le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta, lo suficiente para poder entrar pero no para que ella viera hacia adentro, y cerró rápidamente.

Ella se rió por lo bajo y suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo perfectamente que debía lucir como una idiota, pero sin la energía para avergonzarse al respecto.

Todo a su alrededor era majestuoso, nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como ese, de no haber sido porque no quería separarse de James tan rápido seguramente habría salido corriendo. De repente le parecía que era simplemente un chico, tan común como cualquiera, pero entonces recordó quien era y la magnitud del lugar en el que estaba y se sentía abrumada, casi sobrepasada por la situación.

Algo le decía que Sirius y su estúpido chiste iba a salirle más caro de lo que había esperado, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe por unas voces al final de largo pasillo, reconoció que era una chica y un chico, no alcanzaba a entender que decían, pero escuchaba que se reían. Mucho.

Entonces aparecieron en su campo de visión y Lily sintió que le quitaban el suelo de los pies.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no lo hacía. Ahí estaba Sirius, de eso no había duda, y la chica que estaba con él era Marlene.

Lily se quedó en shock, sin poder quitarles los ojos de encima. Estaban ebrios, el doble de lo que estaba ella, y parecían incapaces de quitarse las manos de encima, lo que era verdaderamente desagradable. Notó como la chica, que había conocido unas horas atrás y cuyo hermano estaba a una puerta de distancia, tenía el vestido arrugado y un poco más arriba de los glúteos. Él tenía la bragueta abierta y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Mentiría si dijera que no había notado nada extraño entre ellos dos más temprano, al parecer el único incapaz de darse cuenta era James, lo cual le había parecido adorable, pero no había esperado que las cosas fueran _tan_ en serio.

Aunque conociendo a Sirius, debía habérselo esperado, pero por otra parte era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, hasta él tenía algo de decencia. O eso había pensado ella.

—Bueno, no es tan lindo como el resto del lugar, pero podría estar peor. —El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de James la hizo sobresaltar. —Lamento que tengas que ver mi desastre, pero…

—No me importa, tranquilo. —Se apresuró a asegurarle ella, hablando más alto de lo necesario para tapar el sonido de los otros dos. —Seguro exageras, déjame entrar.

—Pero…

Ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar, simplemente lo empujó, de manera bastante brusca, para obligarlo a entrar y no permitir que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando en el pasillo.

No sabía si trataba de protegerlo a él de la verdad o a Sirius de su estupidez, pero estaba decidida a impedir que saliera y se encontrara con una imagen así de perturbadora.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, confundido y atónito por su comportamiento, una vez que ella cerró la puerta.

—De maravilla. —El hilito de voz con que le salió eso la dejó mal. Se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió con tanta normalidad como pudo.

— ¿Segura? Te ves muy pálida.

No lo ponía en duda, la escena que había presenciado había sido más que suficiente para que toda la sangre de su rostro se marchara y la dejara fría.

—Debe ser el vodka. —Improvisó de inmediato, sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma. —Voy a… Necesito sentarme.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Él se quitó de enfrente y extendió un abrazo hacia la habitación, dándole la bienvenida. —Donde gustes.

Ella no se movió de inmediato, se quedó ahí parada tratando de descifrar donde podía sentarse, porque tenía mucho para escoger. El lugar era inmenso, la habitación que había tenido en casa de sus padres cabía como tres veces ahí y el dormitorio de la universidad como cinco.

Había algo parecido a una estancia, con unos sofás que lucían bastante cómodos, pero el cansancio y el alcohol hicieron que sus pies de dirigieran por si solos hacia la inmensa cama que ocupaba el medio de la habitación y que lucía extremadamente cómoda.

—No está tan desordenado. —Observó ella, tratando de quitarse de la mente a Marlene y a Sirius, esperando que James no notara nada en su expresión. —Para ser tan grande lo tienes bastante limpio.

— ¿Y si te dijera que lo metí todo debajo de la cama antes de que entraras? —Le preguntó él, sonriendo divertido y pasándose una mano por el cabello, luciendo como un niño.

—Te diría que fuiste muy rápido, aunque bastante asqueroso. —Rió ella, pero un largo bostezo le ganó. —Disculpa…

—No te preocupes. —Lily le desvío la mirada para no sonrojarse ante la mirada enternecida que él le dedicaba. —Ponte cómoda, buscaré algo para que uses…

Lily asintió y se removió en la cama, observándola de reojo, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarse caer ahí. La idea era bastante atrayente, estaba exhausta, pero no quería abusar de su confianza.

—Puedes acostarte si quieres. —Escuchó que le decía mientras rebuscaba algo en unas gavetas. —O recostarte, como gustes.

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, avergonzada al ver que le había leído el pensamiento, pero al final suspiró y le tomó la palabra, se quitó las sandalias y se encaramó en la cama para luego dejarse caer delicadamente, ronroneando con comodidad.

—Tu cama es increíble. —Le dijo ella, ignorando lo que podía haber implicado con sus palabras.

—Lo sé, y es una desgracia que no pase tanto tiempo ahí como me gustaría. —Lily soltó una risita y él le sonrió cuando llegó junto a ella. —Ten, ponte esto.

—Gracias. —Se incorporó un poco y tomó la sudadera que él le estaba prestando. —Lamento…

—Ni lo digas. —La calló James con suavidad, descalzándose para poder subirse a la cama junto a ella. — ¿Te quedó bien?

—Sip, está perfecta. —Lily le sonrió agradecida, y se abrazó a si misma para entrar más en calor, antes de volver a acostarse. —No me digas, está hecha a la medida.

—Nadie hace sudaderas a la medida. —Se burló él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. —Es del equipo de fútbol en el que jugaba en secundaria.

—No sabía que jugabas fútbol. —Confesó Lily, empezando a arrastrar las palabras, sintiendo los párpados pesados.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. —Ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja, sonriendo. —Y aún así, me conoces más que yo a ti.

—Existe muchísima gente que te conoce más que yo, créeme. —Se lamentó ella, empezando a arrepentirse del desinterés que toda la vida había sentido por la realeza. —Solo sé que eres menor que yo.

—Aw, te sabes mi cumpleaños. —Canturreó James, deslizándose para acostarse a su lado y que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella. —Lo consideraré una victoria personal.

—Tonto, solo lo sé porque Sirius reprobó un examen el año pasado por irse de viaje contigo. —Entornó los ojos ante el recuerdo, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su amigo.

— ¿Y que más sabes de mí? —Le susurró él, sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

—Que tu parte favorita del palacio es el jardín de tu madre. —Alcanzó a responder Lily, dejando de luchar con sus párpados, permitiendo que se cerraran sin darse cuenta. —Y que nadie te enseñó a sonreír así de…

— ¿De que?

—Así, como lo haces. —Murmuró ella, perdiendo las fuerzas que trataban de mantenerla en las orillas de la consciencia. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando. —Y que besas muy bien.

—Exageras…

—No lo hago.

No pudo escucharlo acercándose más, pero supo que lo había hecho en el momento que volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola con dulzura y delicadeza, despertándola un poco debido a los fuertes palpitares que eso le provocaba.

— ¿Segura? —Susurró James, con una voz grave que la hizo suspirar.

—No… Hazlo de nuevo.

James rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarla, lentamente, tratando de que se relajara. Lily le respondió ligeramente, moviendo los labios tanto como la poca energía que le quedaba se lo permitía.

Y él debió darse cuenta de que estaba más dormida que despierta, porque de un momento a otro se separó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, acercándola más. Lily se acurrucó en su abrazo y suspiró con comodidad, pensando que no podía existir una mejor forma de descansar que esa.

—Lily… —Habló él, con los labios sobre su coronilla. Su voz sonaba ya muy distante, pero ella se las arregló para responder. Apenas.

— ¿Um?

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Mm... Mjm.

Lo último que alcanzó a percibir antes de dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo fue la sonrisa de James contra su frente, ilusionado ante aquella promesa.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Lo siento, nuevamente se me hizo imposible actualizar esta historia ayer, estuve en mil cosas y no pude usar la computadora ni un segundo, pero bueno, solo ha pasado un día así que el daño no es tan grave. Igual sí fue una semana exacta como había querido jajaja.**

 **Ya pudieron leer la esperada fiesta, un poco subida de tono, pero el fic es M así que ya sabían que podían esperar de mí. Un cambio un poco drástico en todos los planes que Mar había hecho en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, aunque sea un imbécil sigue siendo Sirius, quien puede culparla por sucumbir? Había tardado demasiado. El Jily como siempre dándole el toque tierno y romántico a cualquier situación, escribirlos en esta historia es precioso, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, ojala a ustedes también les guste. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que quieran me lo pueden dejar en los reviews, lo aprecio demasiado porque así se si voy por un buen camino, así que por favor sean buenos y déjenme uno jeje.**

 **No los entretengo más, les mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto(L)**


	4. Chandelier

_4._

* * *

 _ **Sun is up, I'm a mess, gotta get out now, gotta run from this, here comes the shame.** _

Chandelier - Sia.

 **.**

De no haber sido por lo seca que tenía la boca seguramente habría seguido durmiendo durante muchas horas más, porque ahí donde estaba, acurrucada entre esos brazos, se sentía en el lugar más cómodo del planeta. Lily no podía recordar la última vez que había despertado en una cama que no fuera la suya sintiéndose así de bien.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, y encontrándose de inmediato con el rostro del chico junto al que había pasado la noche, durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír enternecida al ver que seguía con los lentes puestos, torcidos, y tenía todo el cabello en un desastre peor que el del día anterior.

Las yemas de los dedos empezaron a picarle por las ganas de acercar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla, quería poder trazar la larga línea de su barbilla y las de su expresión serena. Era guapo, su interés en él nunca había sido tan bajo como para no reparar en eso, pero ahora que lo veía tan de cerca se daba cuenta que las cámaras no le hacían justicia.

Sin problema hubiera seguido disfrutando de la vista de su rostro, y del hecho de que no había dejado de abrazarla en toda la noche, pero su garganta empezaba a dolerle y a pedirle hidratación.

Con mucho cuidado, no queriendo despertarlo porque parecía estar en un sueño profundo, se separó de él y desenvolvió sus brazos de su alrededor para poder enderezarse con delicadeza y sentarse en la cama.

Estiró los brazos y movió la cabeza para desanudarse el cuello, mientras lo hacía hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, preguntándose si James tendría agua en algún lugar. Suponía que sí, aquello era inmenso, era posiblemente la habitación más grande en la que había estado, y no le sorprendería que tuviera una nevera escondida por ahí, era lo más práctico tomando en cuenta lo lejos que debía tener la cocina, aunque seguramente tendría a alguien que se encargaba de llevarle lo que quisiera.

Ese último pensamiento la dejó fría, haciéndola arrepentirse en el acto de haberlo tenido, porque fue más que suficiente para arruinarle todo, para traerla de regreso a la tierra. Al mundo real, uno muy alejado de ese palacio.

Sí, definitivamente era la habitación más grande que había visto en su vida, y lo era porque ella no pertenecía ahí, Lily no era parte de nada de eso y estar ahí, fingiendo que lo era, que su presencia en ese lugar era normal, estaba mal.

De repente había empezado a sentirse incómoda, no era para menos tras la realización de todo lo anterior; sentía el pecho pesado y los ojos picándole. Había sido una noche maravillosa y la había pasado genial, pero ya era hora de despertar y de volver a su vida real.

Tragó saliva y se bajó de la cama con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras recogía sus sandalias y caminaba, rápida pero sigilosa, hasta las enormes puertas blancas que separaban aquel sueño de la realidad.

Llegó frente a éstas y se detuvo un momento antes de salir, acariciando el pomo de manera pensativa, demorándose tanto como pudiera.

Suspiró y se volteó para mirarlo una última vez. Su estómago se encogió y se encontró sonriendo con tristeza al ver que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado. Era un chico encantador, de eso no había duda, y era tan noble y tan cercano que casi hubiera pasado por una persona normal, pero no lo era. A Lily le hubiera gustado que sí, eso hubiera hecho posible las tontas ideas que había contemplado segundos después de despertarse.

Sacudió la cabeza ante su ingenuidad y abrió despacio, deslizándose al exterior y volviendo a cerrar sin que él lo notara.

Una vez en el pasillo no pudo contener una mueca de aflicción, no recordaba como mierda ella y James habían llegado hasta ahí, no porque estuviera ebria, sino porque habían atravesado mil puertas y pasillos, los cuales lucían todos exactamente igual. Decidió seguir sus instintos y caminar hacia el pasillo que creía haber atravesado la noche pasada, en algún momento debía llegar a la salida, o al menos encontrar a alguien que le indicara donde quedaba.

Pero aparentemente, su suerte parecía haberla abandonado ese día.

— ¡Ay, lo siento! —Se apresuró a disculparse cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien, de espaldas porque había querido asegurarse de que James no la seguía. —En serio, yo…

Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, al igual que su corazón y su estómago, cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con la última persona en el mundo que hubiera querido hacerlo.

—Yo… Discúlpeme. —Intentó decir Lily, pero su voz salió demasiado estrangulada y atropellada así que tuvo que repetirlo. —Discúlpeme, no veía por donde, su… Su…

—Su Majestad, querida, es esa la palabra que estás buscando.

Lily tragó grueso y bajó la cabeza para que no se notara lo roja que se había puesto.

—Disculpe, su Majestad, no quise…

—Ante todo una reverencia, querida, por favor. —La interrumpió la mujer, con una sonrisa fría que no le llegaba a los ojos. —Los modales de la primera impresión no se olvidan nunca.

La chica asintió rápidamente y se apresuró a inclinarse hacia delante, en lo más parecido a una reverencia que le permitieron sus rodillas temblorosas, no teniendo idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien o si estaba quedando peor.

—Ya veo que te falta práctica. —Observó Camille, confirmando sus sospechas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. —Así que supongo que no estarás aquí por invitación oficial.

—Yo… Yo no…

—Y me veo en la necesidad de informarte que las… _Amigas_ con las que James pasa la noche no cuentan como invitadas oficiales.

El comentario no debió caerle tan pesado, no tenía por que hacerlo, era estúpido. Y sin embargo, Lily lo sintió como una patada en el estómago.

—No es lo que usted cree… —Murmuró ella, tratando de explicarse, aunque no sabía por que. —Nosotros no… No estábamos…

—No, querida, puedes ahorrártelo. —La calló la Duquesa, mirándola con condescendencia. —Lo que mi hijo haga en su tiempo libre no es mi asunto.

Pero eso le cayó un millón de veces peor que lo anterior, lo suficiente para hacerla levantar la cabeza y enfrentarse a la mirada desdeñosa, oculta de frialdad, de aquella mujer intimidante, aunque no lo suficiente.

Tal vez había sido la ternura con la que James le había hablado de su madre la noche anterior, pero simplemente se enfureció cuando la escuchó llamarlo _su hijo._

—Sin embargo, tu presencia aquí sí lo es, así que si me permites…

—No habrá necesidad de eso, Duquesa. Mi amiga se perdió, pero yo mismo la escoltaré a la salida.

Desde que lo conocía, Lily nunca se había sentido tan aliviada y feliz de escuchar la voz burlona de Sirius, tanto así que estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para abrazarlo cuando llegó a su lado.

—Sirius, que gusto me da verte. —Lo saludó Camille, cambiando su sonrisa por una más cortés, aunque no menos falsa. —Veo que conoces a la señorita.

—Así es, vino conmigo a la fiesta de anoche. —Anunció el chico, sonriendo como si cualquier cosa. —Supongo que se habrá enterado.

—Lo hice. —Aunque no dejó de sonreír y su expresión casi no varió, Lily pudo notar que tensaba la mandíbula. —De eso hablaré con los muchachos cuando despierten.

—Ah, tendrá unas horas libre entonces. —Bromeó Sirius, antes de tomar a Lily de la mano. —Y nosotros no queremos estar en el medio, así que, si nos permite, mejor nos marchamos de una vez. —Él jaló de su mano ligeramente y Lily entendió de inmediato la seña. —Nos vemos un día de estos, Duquesa, hasta entonces…

—Sirius. —Lo llamó, justo cuando ellos estaban dándose la vuelta para desaparecer. —Se te olvida algo.

Lily sintió como la mano de su amigo se tensaba alrededor de la suya, apretándola más de lo que era necesario. Sirius suspiró con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula antes de volverse con una sonrisa impostada e inclinarse con rigidez, casi como si le doliera hacerlo, y ella no dudaba que fuera hacer.

—Excúsenos, _su Alteza._ —Se despidió él, subiendo las cejas con ironía.

La expresión de la mujer se crispó, pero no lo corrigió, lo que hizo que Lily se sintiera extrañada mientras lo imitaba y volvía a hacer una reverencia antes de que Sirius se enderezara y la jalara con brusquedad hacia el otro lado, evidentemente ansioso por salir de ahí.

—La próxima vez que quieras decirme que nunca me controlo… —Le dijo a Lily entre dientes, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. —Reproduce ese momento en tu mente.

Lily aún se sentía demasiado abrumada, y atónita, por la escena anterior como para replicar o reaccionar a su comentario, así que simplemente calló y dejó que Sirius la guiara a través de los pasillos que había recorrido con su mejor amigo la noche pasada. Se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo era capaz de estrujarle el estómago y le dieron ganas de patearse a si misma.

Se estaba sintiendo familiarizada con el ambiente a su alrededor hasta que Sirius la hizo doblar en una esquina que llevaba a un corredor nuevo y a unas escaleras que drásticamente empezaron a perder el tono majestuoso que brillaba en el resto del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó ella, recuperando su voz, al ver que la metía por lugares cada vez más extraños.

—A salir de aquí. —Se limitó a responder él, abriendo una puerta que finalmente los llevaba al exterior. —Es sábado, la entrada principal debe estar llena de gente.

Lily no tuvo ninguna objeción ante la idea de no encontrarse a nadie en ese momento, así que simplemente salió y dejó que la luz del día le quemara las retinas, y le provocara pequeñas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza.

—Maldita sea. —Soltó Sirius con un gruñido de dolor, usando una mano para taparse los ojos. —Por esto siempre hay que salir con lentes… Oye, Thom, ¿crees que nos puedes llevar? Te pago.

—Estoy esperando tus pagos desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, Sirius. —Lily desvío la mirada buscando la voz, hasta que dio con un hombre de unos treinta años con el mismo uniforme de quien la había ido a buscar la noche anterior. Se había alejado de otro grupo de trabajadores para caminar hacia ellos, sonriendo cálidamente. —Pero mientras más intereses acumules mejor, así que seguro…

—No se como aún no te dan el premio a empleado del mes, amigo. —Bromeó el chico, sonriendo con diversión, aunque la expresión de incomodidad, producto de la resaca, seguía presente. —La vida es muy injusta.

—No para todos al parecer. —Replicó el tal Thom, abriéndoles la puerta de un elegante auto negro, y dedicándole una mirada sugerente. — ¿La pasaste bien?

—No tienes idea. —Masculló Sirius, sonriendo con ironía, dejando a Lily subirse y deslizarse en el asiento antes de seguirla.

—Asumo que él ya sabe a donde vamos. —Comentó Lily, una vez Thom cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para llegar a su puerta.

—Pero claro, ¿Cómo crees que llego a tiempo cuando tengo clase los lunes?

—Nunca vas a clases los lunes.

—A las que tengo en la mañana no. —La corrigió él, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Se específica.

Lily entornó los ojos y se dejó caer contra el asiento de cuero, sin más que agregar a la conversación.

Thom los condujo hacia fuera del Palacio y cuando pasaron frente a las rejas principales pudo divisar el tráfico de gente que empezaba a congregarse delante de éstas, esperando el inicio de los paseos turísticos de ese día.

Ella paseó la vista por las ventanas, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cual era la habitación de James, y además estaba segura de que no debía tener vista a la calle. Sin quererlo, se encontró preguntándose si ya se habría despertado y como se estaría sintiendo al ver que ella se había marchado.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir Sirius, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, una vez que el auto se adentro en la ciudad. — ¿Qué tal la pasaste?

—Sorprendentemente bien. —Confesó ella con sinceridad, pensando que tal vez así no la hiciera dar demasiados detalles. —Me divertí… Exceptuando esa bonita escena de unos momentos atrás.

—Ah sí, el encuentro con la Duquesa. —Ironizó el chico, esbozando una mueca burlona. —No te lo tomes personal, ella es así de desagradable con todo el mundo. —Él se dio cuenta de la mirada alarmada que su amiga le dedicaba y se rió. —No me veas así, Thom no tiene problema con lo que hablemos aquí, ¿cierto, Thom?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Respondió el hombre con un tono monocorde, sin despegar la vista del camino.

— ¿Lo ves? Es una tumba. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y se movió en su asiento para poder verla de frente. —Solo ignóralo, es lo que todo el mundo hace.

—Yo… Como sea. —Resopló Lily, obligándose a relajarse al ver que al conductor en serio no parecía importarle. —No estoy molesta ni nada… Bueno, no demasiado. Pero sí bastante sorprendida, no esperaba que fuera tan…

— ¿Horrible?

—Formal. —Arregló la pelirroja, no queriendo ser demasiado irrespetuosa. —Eso de la reverencia fue… —Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado. —James y su hermana no son así.

—Ellos son humanos, ahí está la diferencia. —Respondió él, sonriendo con un toque de amargura. —Ella es una máquina de tradiciones ridículas y mierda protocolar.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo… —Empezó a decir Lily, dejando salir una duda que tenía desde ese encuentro. — ¿Por qué no te corrigió cuando la llamaste _Alteza_? A mí me hizo decirle Majestad.

—Porque supo de inmediato que tú no sabes como funciona esto. —Le explicó Sirius, prácticamente gruñendo, repentinamente endureciendo las facciones y bajando el tono. —Es a los Reyes a quienes se llama Majestad, la pobre evidentemente tiene un complejo y aprovecha cada oportunidad para sentir que es la Reina.

—Entiendo. —Se mordió el labio inferior y se tomó un tiempo para analizar cual sería la manera más cautelosa de soltar la siguiente pregunta. —Y Sirius, tú… ¿Tú la conociste? A la Reina… La madre de James.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada. —Vengo a este lugar desde los siete, claro que la conocí.

— ¿Y como era? —Quiso saber ella, dejando salir las preguntas que había querido hacerle a James la noche anterior.

—Era… No sé, como son las reinas. —Resolvió Sirius, mirando por la ventanilla trasera, negado a encontrar su mirada. —Como son las madres.

—Pues hasta donde se tú no tienes un buen concepto de las madres…

—De la mía por supuesto que no. —Atajó, sonriendo con ironía y suspirando con resignación antes de voltear a verla. —Pero la Reina sí era decente… Tal vez demasiado.

—Te agradaba. —Apuntó Lily, dándose cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de su amigo cambiaba gradualmente a una más afectuosa. —Bastante.

—Era una buena mujer. —Dio por toda explicación, evidentemente incómodo ante el tema. —Me permitía quedarme aquí cuando me daba la gana y además era… Bueno, James y Mar son como son por una razón.

De no haberlo conocido tan bien como lo hacía, Lily no hubiera notado la forma casi cariñosa en la que Sirius hablaba de la madre de su amigo, muy parecida a la que asumía cuando hablaba de éste. No comentó nada, pero en su interior se sintió enternecida como cada vez que lo veía referirse a alguien de esa forma.

—Sí, por lo que alguna vez oí era excepcional. —Eso era cierto, pero el testimonio de James y de Sirius pesaba más que cualquier chisme de revista que pudiera haber leído. —Pero no entiendo, por que el padre de los chicos… Bueno, el Rey…

— ¿Se casó con la encantadora Duquesa? Haz fila, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. —Chasqueó él, evidentemente disgustado. —James y Mar están de primeros, pero tranquila que apenas lo entiendan se encargaran de hacerlo saber a todos.

—A ellos no… ¿No les agrada? —Inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

—Te lo pondré así: si Marlene pudiera hacer que la expulsaran del país, ya Camille estaría viviendo en una aldea esquimal en Siberia. —Contó él, sorprendentemente en serio, pero sonriendo con algo parecido al orgullo. —James lo disimula mejor que ella, pero tampoco la soporta.

—Yo creo que ambos lo disimulan bastante bien. —Soltó Lily, incapaz de salir de su asombro. —Siempre me han parecido bastante unidos y cordiales…

—Disculpa, se me olvidaba que de los dos tú eres quien los ha visto interactuar en la intimidad y no delante de las cámaras. —Ironizó Sirius, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. —Ni siquiera ellos dos pueden ser tan reales frente a la gente.

—Pero…

—Se llama actuar, Lily. —Sirius se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Es su deber que nadie se entere de que en verdad la quieren matar.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo un instante cuando escuchó aquella afirmación. Tragó grueso y se encogió en ella misma, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago, haciéndola sentir enferma.

De inmediato su mente viajó a la noche anterior, a la larga conversación que había tenido con James, la recreó tan objetivamente como pudo y por más que intentó no logró encontrar un segundo en que su actitud pudiera haber sido actuada. A ella todo le había parecido tan real y genuino que no sabía si ahora tenía que sentirse como una idiota demasiado crédula.

—Son muy buenos actores… —Musitó con amargura, más para ella misma que para él.

—Por favor. —Resopló Sirius. —No pienses estupideces.

—Tú no sabes lo que estoy pensando. —Saltó ella de inmediato, recelosa.

—Piensas en James. —Precisó él, sorprendiéndola al ver que había adivinado y dándole la razón con su sonrojo. —Y no entiendo por que si te acabo de decir que él no es como ella.

—También me dijiste que ni él puede ser tan real… —Recordó Lily, sin poder ocultar la amargura de su voz.

—Delante de las cámaras obviamente no, Lily, creo que eso es obvio, pero anoche no estaba actuando contigo…

—Y tú que vas a saber. —Lo acusó ella, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, negada a creer lo que le decía. —Si ni nos cruzamos contigo en toda la maldita noche.

—Eso es irrelevante. —La desestimó Sirius, con un vago movimiento de su mano. —Se que no estaba actuando cuando me amargó toda la tarde rogándote que te invitara a la fiesta.

—Eso… ¿Fue idea suya? —Preguntó la chica con la voz en un hilo, relajando automáticamente las facciones.

—Pero claro que sí, lo dejaste idiota después de que se conocieron. —Le dejó saber Sirius, ignorando el sonrojo y la marea de sentimientos que eso provocaba dentro de ella. —Escuchaste a Mar, no dejaba de lloriquear y de babear mientras hablaba de ti…

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó Lily, no queriendo escuchar nada de eso para no confundirse más. —Ella es una exagerada, igual que tú.

—Sí, puede ser. —Sonrió con sugerencia antes de agregar. —Pero no fuimos nosotros quienes te dieron ese sweater.

Lily juró que el rostro le estaba ardiendo en llamas cuando recordó que aún traía puesta la sudadera que James le había prestado.

— ¡No es lo que estás pensando! —Prácticamente gritó, mortificada.

—Vamos, sabes que soy la persona menos adecuada para juzgar. —Intentó tranquilizarla, aunque sus carcajadas arruinaron el propósito. —Ambos están grandecitos para que ande cuidando con quien duermen y con quien no…

— ¡Nosotros no dormimos juntos! O sea, técnicamente sí lo hicimos. —Se corrigió automáticamente, sabiendo que no tenía sentido ocultarlo. — ¡Pero solo dormimos, no fue nada sexual!

—Seguro, Lily, lo único que hicieron fue darse besitos y dormir inocentemente abrazados.

—Cuando lo dices así suena estúpido. —Murmuró ella, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose de nuevo. —Pero… Sí, básicamente eso fue lo que hicimos.

— ¿Es en serio? —Inquirió Sirius, abriendo los ojos con impresión. Lily asintió y él subió las cejas. —Bueno, sabía que ambos son unos cursis aburridos, pero no esperaba que…

—Discúlpanos, hay una diferencia bastante grande entre ser "cursis aburridos" y tener decencia. —Puntualizó la pelirroja, mirándolo con severidad. —Cosa de la que tú, obviamente, careces.

—No se de que estás hablándome. —Farfulló él, desviando su atención para mirar por la ventana, tratando de ignorarla.

—Por favor. —Lily bufó y entornó los ojos. —Te vi, Sirius.

— ¿Haciendo qué específicamente? Porque déjame decirte que hice muchas cosas que…

—Deja de hacerte el idiota. —Le cortó ella con rotundidad. —Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Sirius la ignoró descaradamente durante unos segundos, mirando por la ventanilla del auto como si en la calle estuviera pasando algo demasiado interesante, pero Lily no dejó de presionarlo con la mirada en ningún momento, tanto así que al final suspiró resignado y chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿James nos vio? —Preguntó en un susurro, no tan seguro como siempre sonaba.

—No, afortunadamente. —Estuvo a punto de comentar que había sido gracias a ella, pero se contuvo. Soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —Es tu mejor amigo.

—Ya sé.

—Y ella es su hermana.

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé! —Repitió él, exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello con brusquedad. —Que me dibujes su árbol genealógico no va a cambiar lo que hice, Lily.

—No te entiendo, Sirius. —Admitió ella, sin saber como sentirse ante aquella situación. —Nunca me habías dicho que te gustaba… Te gusta, ¿no?

— ¿Qué no viste lo buena que está? Por supuesto que me gusta. —Confesó de golpe, con esa sinceridad avasalladora que lo caracterizaba. —Pero eso no es importante. El punto es que James me va a matar.

—James te adora demasiado, no te mataría. —Le aseguró ella, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba suponiendo conocerlo mejor que él. —Digo, eso supongo yo.

—Sí, me adora, pero más adora a su mocosa…

—Ayer no te parecía muy mocosa.

—Es una mocosa malcriada que está demasiado buena para su propio bien, solo que se me confunden los conceptos. —Se defendió él, débilmente, justo antes de adquirir una expresión dubitativa. — ¿Debería decírselo?

— ¿A James? No. —Respondió ella rápidamente, pero después lo pensó mejor y tuvo que retractarse. —No estoy segura. ¿No deberías hablar primero con ella?

— ¿Con Mar? ¿Para que?

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme lo romántico que eres, Sirius. —Comentó Thom, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

—Ey, ojos en el camino. —Espetó el susodicho, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. —Acabo de decir que eres una tumba, no me hagas quedar mal.

—En serio deberías hablar con ella. —Sugirió Lily, poniéndose en el lugar de Mar por un segundo. —Es su hermano, tal vez no quiere que se entere, si se lo cuentas puede enfadarse.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se entere, pero así no funcionan las cosas. —Se lamentó Sirius con amargura. —Y si yo no se lo cuento y ella lo hace todo será peor para mí, tengo que adelantarme.

—Pues para saber si piensa a contarle puedes _hablar con ella._ —Enfatizó la chica a pesar de saber que ya no la escuchaba.

—No, tengo que hablar primero con James, es lo correcto. —Decidió él, muy seguro de si mismo, tanto que Lily sabía que iba a arruinarlo.

—La lealtad que los hombres se tienen es enfermiza. —Dijo ella, entornando los ojos con hastío. —Haz lo que quieras.

—Eso siempre. —Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando. — ¿Y tú que harás?

—Pues llegar y terminar mi ensayo de…

—Idiota, no cuando llegues. ¿Qué harás con James?

Había entendido la primera vez, pero había sido suficientemente ingenua para creer que podría desviar su atención.

—Nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Murmuró ella, tratando de no sonar tan desanimada como se sentía. —Fue una noche bonita y ya, ahora ambos volvemos a vivir nuestra vida y ya está.

—Sí, seguro. —Resopló Sirius, burlona e irónicamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? —Inquirió confundida.

—Porque James no va a conformarse con una _noche bonita_. —Le advirtió Sirius, sonriendo con diversión. —Al menos no contigo. Recuerda mis palabras.

Lily lo miró sin entender, pero decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí para no empeorar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. No estaba segura de querer comprobar el significado de sus palabras, y decidió ignorar descaradamente el presentimiento que le aseguraba que lo haría muy pronto.

* * *

Mar empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente preocupada por lo que pasaría con ella si seguía teniendo fiestas y resacas tan seguidas en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, siendo franca, no era su hígado lo que le preocupaba, sabía que en ese sentido era bastante fuerte, era su cabeza la que comenzaba a inquietarla. Ahí ya no sentía tanta fortaleza.

Maldijo para sus adentros, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de dolor a la vez que se cubría parcialmente el rostro con una mano, tratando de alejar los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la maldita ventana que nadie había tenido la decencia de cerrar. Sin exagerar, podía asegurar que estaba a punto de ver la jaqueca a través de su ojo de derecho, pulsando con violencia, haciéndola creer que lo perdería en cualquier momento.

No le había dado tiempo de tomarse una píldora y entre eso, el que la hubieran hecho levantarse tan temprano, el insistente tecleo de James justo a su lado, y el inaguantable repertorio de reprimendas que estaba obligada a aguantar, no lograba apuntar que era exactamente lo que más la irritaba.

—Normalmente, creería innecesario tener que recordarles lo inadecuado de un comportamiento de esta clase… —Continuó la molesta voz, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Mar se incrementara considerablemente. —Sin embargo, las deplorables circunstancias en las que he encontrado nuestro hogar, me demuestran lo contrario…

La chica gruñó y el estómago se le revolvió, haciéndola creer que vomitaría la resaca solo al escucharla utilizar las palabras _nuestro hogar._ El montón de palabras rebuscadas que utilizó tampoco ayudaban en nada.

—De más está decir, que estoy increíblemente decepcionada de ambos. —El tono pesado e intencionado que uso en esa frase, mientras se paseaba lentamente por la antesala de su habitación, no causó ninguna reacción en ninguno de los dos príncipes. —Es lamentable que decidan romper todas las reglas existentes en este momento, cuando su padre confía en ustedes para mantener el decoro y la tranquilidad durante su ausencia. Pero eso se los informará él en su regreso, ya que por supuesto se enterará de lo ocurrido de inmediato.

—Qué gracioso. —Soltó Mar, irónicamente, subiendo la mirada para sonreírle con amargura. —Estoy experimentando la peor resaca de mi vida y aún así me las arreglo para tener cinco años otra vez.

—Se escapa de mi entendimiento como se les ocurrió que realizar una fiesta sería apropiado. —Su madrastra la ignoró olímpicamente, deteniéndose junto a la ventana para ver hacia los jardines en un gesto casi teatral. —Y en ese Salón en particular. ¿Tienen una idea de todos los líderes y monarcas que han pasado por ahí en los últimos tres siglos?

—No, Camille, no la tenemos. —Respondió Mar con altanería, subiendo las cejas con fingido interés. —Por favor dinos cuántos, si son muchos prometo hacer la próxima fiesta en otro lugar. ¿Te parece más apropiado el jardín?

Como siempre, soltó eso esperando la inmediata reprimenda de su hermano, por eso se sintió tan desconcertada cuando ésta no llegó.

Su estómago se hundió cuando lo vio de reojo y se dio cuenta de la expresión concentrada y seria que tenía mientra seguía revisando su teléfono. Se le hizo imposible ver con quien hablaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que no fuera Sirius.

—Para variar, Marlene, la soberbia en tu tono es tanto inadecuada como innecesaria. —Suspiró Camille, volteándose para verla y dedicándole una mirada severa. —Creo que somos perfectamente capaces de resolver esto como adultos…

—Podríamos, si dejaras de regañarnos como niños. —Contraatacó la chica, resoplando y acomodándose en su silla. —Fue solo una fiesta, por Dios, ¿Qué nunca fuiste a una?

—Como la que ustedes ofrecieron definitivamente no. —Desestimó la mujer, de manera despectiva, manteniéndole la mirada con dignidad. —Antes las celebraciones poseían un grado de solemnidad que hoy en día es casi inexistente. No me quiero ni imaginar las barbaridades que ocurrieron anoche en ese salón…

Mar entornó los ojos con irritación, sin embargo, no pudo ignorar el cosquilleo que sintió en la piel de su pecho, producto de las imágenes de la noche anterior que bailaron frente a sus ojos.

—Ni queriendo serías capaz de imaginarlas. —Murmuró ella por toda respuesta, desviando la mirada de mala gana.

—Y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. —Sentenció la Duquesa, alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en el sofá restante, justo frente a ellos. —James, querido, ¿crees que podrías dejar el celular un momento y prestar atención? Estoy segura de que lo que sea puede esperar.

—De hecho, no, no puede. —Contestó el chico, por primera vez en un rato, demasiado ocupado con su teléfono para molestarse en ser maleducado, simplemente estaba siendo sincero. —Pero te estoy escuchando, continúa.

—Por favor no. —Contrarió Mar en voz alta, casi rogando.

—Espero que estés atendiendo algo importante, no charlando con la chica que encontré esta mañana saliendo de tu habitación…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Viste a Lily? —Preguntó James de golpe, casi gritando y finalmente levantando la mirada, alterado. — ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

—James, si sigues gritando y me explota la cabeza serás personalmente responsable. —Se quejó Mar, enterrando las manos en su cabello y juntando las cejas en una expresión de dolor.

—Conversamos solo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de su escaso conocimiento sobre el protocolo. —Le contó Camille, haciendo parecer aquello como una falta gravísima. —Además que tenía muy mal aspecto, no dudo que estuviera en su fiesta…

—Ella no tenía mal aspecto, solo estaba cansada. —La defendió James de inmediato, endureciendo su expresión y apretando la mandíbula. — ¡Y por supuesto que no conoce el protocolo! No es parte de nada de esto, lo sabrías si te hubieras tomado la molestia de hablar con ella por más de cinco minutos.

—Honestamente, querido, no sentí ningún interés en hacerlo. Y además, no hubiera tenido tiempo, Sirius llegó a los pocos segundos y se la llevó.

— ¿Hablaste con Sirius? —No pudo evitar preguntar Mar, sonando más interesada de lo que había pretendido y pateándose mentalmente por eso.

—No realmente, solo apareció para llevarse a la chica. —Explicó con desinterés, haciendo que a Mar la bañara el alivio. —Ahora, James, me parecía que ya habíamos superado el asunto de meter a cualquier chica en nuestro hogar…

—Lily no es cualquier chica ni nada de lo que estás insinuando. —Le cortó él con brusquedad, enfadado.

—Y yo pensé que habíamos superado el asunto de querer decirnos con quien acostarnos. —Intervino Mar, desviando la atención hacia ella para que su hermano no hablara de más, inclinándose hacia la mesa decorativa frente a ellos y tomando un cigarro, encendiéndolo a continuación. —Nosotros decidimos y tú no te metes, ese era el trato.

—El cual cumpliríamos siempre y cuando ustedes decidieran bien. —Replicó Camille, levantándose de su silla para quitarle el cigarro de los dedos, justo antes de que se lo llevara a la boca, y apagándolo de inmediato. —Tienes que dejar este hábito tan horrible, Marlene.

—No pienso dejar una mierda y no quieras decirme que hacer. —Le espetó la princesa, sin ironías ni falsas cortesías, solo grosera y abiertamente furiosa. — ¿Qué no tienes hijos propios a los cuales regañar?

—Mar…

—Cierto, ellos no son tan importantes ni tienen nuestros títulos, no te culpo por ignorarlos.

—Mar. —Volvió a llamarla James, finalmente tomando su papel de hermano mayor responsable. —Ya déjalo.

—No quiero dejarlo, ¿Si no lo hace ella por que debería hacerlo yo? —El sonido de su propia voz, más alto de lo necesario, estaba siendo contraproducente para el dolor que sentía.

—Haces que resulte simplemente imposible conversar contigo, Marlene. —El semblante siempre sereno de su madrastra se había tensado notablemente, haciéndola soñar con el momento en que finalmente se quebrara su compostura. —Sabes que debes aprender a controlarte. Sería una pena que tuviéramos que volver a intervenir para que eso ocurra…

— ¿Por qué no te vas a controlar a…?

Por suerte para ella, el comentario poco amable que estaba a punto de soltar, fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas de la habitación abriéndose.

—Su Alteza. —Se anunció Remus, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la Duquesa, y dedicándole una fugaz mirada significativa a su amiga. —Disculpe la interrupción, pero me pidieron que le informara que tiene una llamada.

— ¿No puede esperar unos minutos?

—Me temo que no, me dijeron que es de suma importancia que atienda de inmediato. —Mar lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba mintiendo, y quiso saltarle encima para darle las gracias.

—Está bien, la tomaré en mi habitación. —Les dejó saber Camille, poniéndose de pie. —Pueden retirarse, pero esta conversación no ha terminado.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. —Aclaró Mar, levantándose de su silla y siguiendo a los dos chicos hacia fuera de la habitación.

Como era usual en ella, no pudo contener su impulso de azotar la puerta con increíble fuerza una vez estuvieron en le corredor.

—Eso fue sumamente innecesario. —La reprendió Remus, viéndola con severidad.

— _Todo_ este teatro fue innecesario. —Se quejó ella, resoplando de mala gana. — ¡Estoy harta de ella! ¿Se puede saber hasta cuando tendremos que soportar toda su mierda?

—Hasta que dejen de darle razones para que los moleste, eso sería un buen inicio. —Suspiró su amigo, sobándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. —Les dije que esto sería una mala idea.

—Pues te equivocaste, fue una magnífica idea, todo salió de acuerdo a los planes. —Replicó Mar, pensando para sus adentros que no exactamente _todo_ había seguido su plan, pero no en un mal sentido. —Excepto, obviamente, su maldita insistencia en meterse en nuestras vidas.

—Lo cual evitaríamos si no insistieran en incumplir las normas. —Repitió Remus, empezando a exasperarse. —James, ¿podrías dejar de una vez ese maldito teléfono?

—No, Remus, evidentemente no puedo. —Aclaró el aludido, sin despegar la atención de la pantalla de su celular. —No lo haré hasta que este idiota me conteste.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué idiota? —Preguntó Mar, ojeándolo con fingido desinterés, tratando de sonar inafectada a pesar de que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse. — ¿Sirius?

—Sí, ese maldito imbécil no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, no sé qué demonios le pasa…

Mar mantuvo una expresión serena y desinteresada, ocultando perfectamente el revoltijo de sentimientos que la invadieron en ese momento y que habían estado luchando por aparecer desde que se había despertado y había sido plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

—No lo he visto desde anoche antes de que empezara la fiesta. —Chasqueó James, finalmente subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con la de ellos. — ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se metió?

—Yo no, desapareció poco después de que llegó Lily. —Respondió Remus, girándose hacia Mar y enarcando una ceja. —Se fue contigo, ¿sabes a dónde fue después?

—En… Este momento no lo recuerdo. —Mintió ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, disimulando el nudo que se había creado en su estómago. —Todo está bastante borroso.

—Qué novedad. —Resopló James, divertido.

Remus no aportó nada, pero algo en su mirada le dijo a Mar que, como siempre, entendía perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y lo odió un poquito por eso.

— ¿Y por que tan desesperado por hablar con él? —Le preguntó Mar a su hermano, tratando de controlar sus nervios. —Sé que ya debes extrañarlo, pero seguro aparece en cualquier momento…

—Qué graciosa, Mar. —Le cortó él con ironía, volviendo a mirar su celular. —Necesito hablar con él porque Lily se fue esta mañana sin despedirse y quiero asegurarme de que llegó bien…

—Lily no es una inválida, James, claro que llegó bien. —Le aseguró su hermana, entornando los ojos. —Además escuchaste a la bruja, Sirius la sacó de aquí, seguro se fueron juntos.

La chica sabía que su hermano seguramente estaba sufriendo, y no era algo que disfrutara, pero no podía evitar encontrar un ligero alivio en el hecho de no ser la única que se había despertado sola esa mañana.

No era como si hubiera estado esperando algo distinto, ella no era ingenua, mucho menos tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, pero eso no significaba que fuera inmune a sentimientos humanos.

—Necesito que me de su número, quiero llamarla o pasarle un mensaje… —Siguió diciendo James, empecinado con esa chica como Mar nunca lo había visto. — ¿Remus, de casualidad no lo tendrás?

—No hablamos tanto para eso, te la llevaste y más nunca la vi.

—Maldita sea. —Se quejó el príncipe, quien de repente subió mirada de golpe con el rostro bañado en realización. — ¿Y crees que puedas ir a seguridad y hacer que alguien lo…?

—Solo pídeselo a Peter, James. —Lo interrumpió Remus, rodando los ojos con exasperación. —No es necesario que involucres al servicio secreto.

—O haz lo que la gente normal y búscala en Internet. —Intervino Mar, divertida ante el desespero de su hermano. —Quítate la corona un rato para que puedas pensar.

—Sí, ambos tienen razón, si Peter no contesta la buscaré en línea. —Resolvió James, esbozando una sonrisa emocionada que le quitaba un poco la cara de amanecido que tenía. —Debe seguir durmiendo, iré a despertarlo, los veo al rato…

Sin agregar más nada, ni dejar de sonreír ni ver el teléfono, James les pasó por un lado y siguió de largo por el pasillo, ignorando que ninguno de los dos iba con él.

Una vez dobló hacia una esquina y estuvo fuera de su campo visual, Mar se volvió hacia Remus, sorprendiéndose al encontrar su mirada fija e interrogante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú por qué me ves así? —Le preguntó ella con recelo, fingiendo estar confundida.

—No lo sé, tú dímelo. —Respondió Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa. — ¿Qué hicieron, Mar?

— ¿Qué hicimos _quienes_ exactamente? —Resopló la chica, sonando irritada, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de nervios. —No sé de qué me estás hablando, Remus, por favor se más…

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. —Le cortó él, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro. —James es más feliz ignorando lo que sea que pasa entre Sirius y tú, pero para el resto del mundo es bastante evidente… Así que, ¿Qué hicieron?

Mar parpadeó repetidas veces, componiendo su expresión a último momento, pero sabiendo perfectamente que era inútil, ya la sorpresa y el horror del primer segundo la habían delatado.

Suspiró con fuerza y se pateó mentalmente, recordando todas las veces que se había engañado a si misma asegurándose que no habían sido demasiado obvios.

—Pues si es _tan_ evidente no debería ser necesario que me preguntes. —Respondió de mala gana, entornando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, aún intentando fingir que todo aquello la tenía sin cuidado, pero abandonó su fachada por un minuto para mirarlo de reojo y preguntar. — ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No puedo enfadarme por algo que sabía que terminaría pasando. —Explicó él, haciéndola sentir ligeramente más tranquila. —Asumo que no hablaste con él antes de que se fuera.

—Es tu mejor amigo, lo conoces mejor que yo. —Dio ella por toda explicación, soltando una risita que trataba de ser irónica, pero salió más amarga de lo que había esperado. —No, no lo hice.

—Pues deberías llamarlo…

—Sirius tiene mi número. —Cortó Mar de inmediato, subiendo la barbilla con mucha dignidad. —Que me llame él a mí.

—No me interesa quien llame a quien, solo hablen. —Prácticamente le ordenó Remus, mirándola con severidad. — Háganlo y decidan que van a hacer con James. Si se lo van a contar o no lo harán, o lo que sea que decidan hacer.

—No acostumbro a contarle a mi hermano con quien me acuesto, Remus, creo que lo sabes. —Quiso bromear la chica, aunque eso no impidió que dejara ver lo mucho que la mortificaba la idea. —A ver, sé que ustedes cuatro tienen esa irritante necesidad de contarse todo… Pero él no se lo irá a decir, ¿cierto?

—Tratándose Sirius hay que esperar cualquier cosa, Mar.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente, no sintiéndose nada cómoda con esa respuesta.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, ni la opinión de su hermano ni la de nadie iba a cambiarlo… Sin embargo, eso no significaba necesariamente que estuviera muriéndose de ganas de que se enterara.

Y fue una estocada certera a su orgullo, el entender que, si quería asegurarse de que eso no pasara, iba a tener que llamarlo.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que me haya perdido todo esto! ¡La mejor fiesta de tu vida y no estuve ahí para presenciarla! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

—Pero… ¡Te pedí que me acompañaras y no quisiste! —Exclamó Lily, boquiabierta e indignada. —Dijiste que tenías que terminar un trabajo y que no tenías ganas de ir a fiestas en…

— ¡Porque yo pensé que era otra fiesta tonta de Sirius! —Se excusó Tonks, sin bajar el tono de su voz ni un ápice. — ¡Nunca mencionaste que había sido James quien te invitó!

— ¡Que él no me invitó…! Bueno, no directamente. —Corrigió la pelirroja, sonrojándose irremediablemente ante el recuerdo. —Ay, ¿pero y eso que diferencia hace?

—Mucha. —Respondió su amiga de inmediato, manteniendo ese entusiasmo abrumador. —Especialmente si terminaste durmiendo con él.

—Ya te dije que…

—Sí, sí, no fue nada sexual, blah, blah. —La interrumpió, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. —Igual dormiste con James, Lily, eso no es mentira.

—Pues tú y Sirius casi me hacen desear que lo fuera. —Masculló la chica de mala gana, a aún sabiendo que eso no era cierto. —Sinceramente no entiendo el alboroto.

—Es que si sales con James y luego se casan, técnicamente terminaríamos siendo familia.

— ¿Si me caso con...? ¿También te fuiste de fiesta anoche y no me dijiste nada? —Le preguntó Lily, abriendo más los ojos, atónita. — ¡Estás sacando todo de proporción! Solo nos besamos, eso no significa que…

—Ay, Lily, por qué tienes que ser tan aburrida. —Suspiró Tonks con pesadez, dejándose caer en la cama de manera dramática. — ¿No puedes seguirme el juego un ratito?

—No cuando estás inventando tantas tonterías. —Lily entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No puedo salir una noche porque ya quieres tú me quieres casar…

—Es que sería tan romántico. —Se lamentó la chica con un chasquido de lengua. —Nunca lo había pensado, pero ustedes dos quedarían lindos juntos.

—Claro, como tenemos tanto en común. —Intentó bromear Lily, pero las palabras le salieron demasiado agrias.

—Mis padres no tenían nada en común y míralos. —Exclamó Tonks, abriendo los brazos en cruz y esbozando una enorme sonrisa. —Un millón de años juntos y una hija preciosa, ¿Qué más puedes pedirle a la vida?

—Una amiga con menos ego para empezar. —Rió ella, sintiéndose un poco más animada. —Tus padres no tienen nada que ver aquí, ellos son caso aparte.

—Un caso que podría repetirse si le dieras una oportunidad a James, pero…

—Pero todo eso solo ocurre en tu cabeza. —Completó Lily, dándole una palmada en la frente. —Me sorprende la cantidad de fantasías que puedes inventar con tan poca información.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo toda la información? —Saltó de inmediato, volviendo a sentarse en la cama y viéndola con ojos brillantes. — ¡¿Hicieron más de lo que ya me dijiste?!

—No, y ese es junto el punto: no hay nada que contar, porque no hicimos nada.

—Dormir juntos y besarse no clasifica como _nada_ , pero como tú quieras, Lily. —Resopló Tonks, volviendo a acostarse. — Se aburrida y sin ilusiones, allá tú.

La aludida rió por lo bajo, aunque no sonó tan animada como había deseado, casi nada de hecho.

Quizás si le hubiera dicho a Tonks que lo que quería justamente era no hacerse ilusiones, porque iba a terminar sintiéndose peor, la chica hubiera dejado el tema estar, pero decirlo en voz alta era algo que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Lo haría más real y eso no iba a ayudarla.

— ¿Lo conoces mucho? —Se encontró preguntando de repente, sin poder evitarlo. —A James…

—Algo, no mucho. —Confesó su amiga con un encogimiento de hombros. —Sabes que no tuve mucho contacto con Sirius hasta que nos encontramos aquí, entonces conocí a James y lo he visto un par de veces.

—Y sin embargo afirmas que haríamos una bonita pareja. —Se burló Lily, enarcando una ceja ante su ridiculez.

— ¡Es que no hace falta mucho contexto para saberlo! Físicamente sería un acierto, harían bebés preciosos…

—Ahora estamos hablando de bebés, genial. —La cortó la pelirroja de inmediato, negada a volver a tocar ese terreno, y levantándose de la cama. —Te voy a conseguir un novio, Tonks, a ver si así dejas de intentar casarme con todos los chicos que conozco.

—Cuando te cases con James vas a tener que dejarme escoger tu vestido, Lily. Será tu penitencia.

Ante eso decidió simplemente entornar los ojos, sabiendo que no tenía mucho sentido tratar de negarlo, con Tonks muchas veces era como hablar con una pared.

Lily sabía que no podía seguir dándole vueltas a eso, no tenía ningún sentido. Era hora de borrar definitivamente cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con James, lo contrario era una pérdida de tiempo.

Y se preparaba para hacer justamente eso cuando cogió su celular del lugar donde lo había dejado y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Su corazón se lanzó en caída libre hacia su estómago cuando lo abrió y lo leyó.

 **No te despediste esta mañana, quería saber si estabas bien. –James.**

Todas las sensaciones que Lily tan desesperadamente había luchado por apartar desde la mañana, volvieron a aparecer de golpe, llenando cada rincón de ella que pudo encontrar y haciéndola replantarse todo lo que había venido pensando a lo largo del día.

—Me escribió. —Soltó con un hilito de voz, sin detenerse a analizar lo que decía.

— ¡¿James?! —Tonks se sentó de golpe, golpeándose nuevamente con la repisa sobre su cama. — ¡Auch! Maldita… ¡No importa! —Decidió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y prácticamente corriendo hacia su amiga. — ¡¿Si fue él?! ¿Qué te dijo?

Lily sentía que si volvía a hablar su voz la traicionaría de nuevo, así que se limitó a mostrarle la pantalla del teléfono.

— ¡Lo ves! ¡Y tú diciendo que yo estaba inventando todo! —Chilló su amiga, dándole un manotazo en el brazo por la emoción, más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Ey, eso dolió. —Se quejó Lily, muy aturdida para decir otra cosa. —Y sigo pensando que inventas tonterías, esto no significa nada…

— ¡Pero si te está reclamando por no despedirte! —Contrarió la chica, haciendo que el estómago de Lily se apretara. — ¡Y quiere saber cómo llegaste! ¿Qué más quieres de él?

—Quizás solo está siendo amable… —Balbuceó la pelirroja, aferrándose a los trozos de su cerebro que aún estaban siendo objetivos.

—No lo sabrás si no le respondes. —Resolvió Tonks con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!

—Pero… ¿Qué le digo? —Le preguntó Lily, angustiada.

—Que oficialmente estoy designada para elegir el vestido de novia.

Lily movió una mano para hacerla callar, decidiendo que su opinión sería inútil. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar y después tecleó la respuesta que le pareció más o menos decente.

 _Discúlpame, no me sentía bien. Gracias por todo, y sí, llegué bien, x._

— ¡Ay, le mandaste un beso! —Se emocionó Tonks, dando pequeños saltitos, haciendo que se arrepintiera. — ¡Qué linda, Lily, seguro se emociona!

Iba a mandar a callarla cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar, sorprendiéndola al ver que no había tardado nada en responder.

 **No tienes nada que agradecer, espero que la hayas pasado bien… Yo lo hice.**

Como pudo intentó contener las ridículas ganas de sonreír, pero al final sus comisuras se elevaron por voluntad propia, igual que sus dedos al escribir la próxima respuesta, esa vez sin pensarlo mucho.

 _Yo también, la pasé genial… Excepto la parte en que me llenaste de vodka, esa sigue siendo la única queja._

De nuevo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, esa vez haciéndola sonrojar.

 **Créeme, nadie lamenta esa estupidez más que yo. Eso y que hayas tenido que conocer a mi encantadora madrastra antes de irte, supongo que no habrá sido una experiencia agradable.**

—Esa parte no me la contaste. —Le reclamó Tonks, recordándole que seguía parada junto a ella. — ¿Sí la conociste?

—Sí, no hay nada interesante que contar acerca de eso. —Se limitó a explicarle Lily, esbozando una mueca de desagrado. —No es ni un tercio de lo agradable que parece en televisión.

—Nada agradable entonces.

Lily rió un poco antes de volver su atención al teléfono para responder.

 _No voy a hablar mal de tu familia tan rápido, solo diré que me alegra que Sirius llegara para sacarme de ahí._

 **Sí, diría que es un héroe y hablaría bien de él, pero el maldito no me ha respondido en todo el día así que no soy su mayor fan en este momento.**

De inmediato Lily supo la razón exacta por la cual Sirius no le estaba respondiendo y no supo si buscarlo para ahorcarlo por ser tan cobarde, o por el contrario aplaudir su intento de discreción.

—Eso te lo cuento después. —Le dijo a Tonks, cuando abrió la boca para preguntar por su primo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

 _Hablando de él, le daré tu sudadera la próxima vez que lo vea, así me hace el favor de devolvértela._

— ¿Por qué metemos a Sirius en esto cuando perfectamente puedes dársela tú?

—Si sigues comentando cada mensaje voy a encerrarme en el baño, Tonks, te lo juro.

—Disculpa, que sensible. —Resopló la chica, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto. —Y ya respondió, ábrelo.

 **No hace falta, a ti te queda mejor que a mí, y de todas formas no lo uso… Pero si no la quieres perfectamente puedes dármela en persona.**

—Te lo dije. —Canturreó su amiga, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—No… No, voy a verlo. —Decidió Lily con rotundidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no?!

—Porque… No. No tiene sentido. —Insistió la pelirroja con amargura, obligándose a perder las esperanzas que había ido acumulando desde el primer mensaje. —Esto no va a ningún lado, Tonks, yo lo sé y él tiene que entenderlo.

—No, no lo sabes, solo estás siendo aburrida y ya. —Replicó Tonks, viéndola con severidad. —No lo rechaces todavía, Lily, dale una oportunidad…

Ella quería, por supuesto que sí, sentía como su corazón se expandía dolorosamente ante la idea, pero los pensamientos que había tenido en la mañana mientras lo veía dormir seguían ahí, recordándole porque eso no tenía sentido.

Aún no había decidido cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerle saber todo eso, cuando él volvió a responder.

 **¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?**

—No, no harás nada. Díselo, Lily.

La pelirroja la miró con exasperación, obligándola a callar, y escribió su respuesta.

 _Sí, tengo un montón de tarea que terminar._

—Eres la peor.

—Cierra la boca de una vez.

 **¿Y el lunes?**

Esa vez se sintió más aliviada al ver que no tenía que volver a mentir.

 _En la mañana voy a trabajar y tengo clases toda la tarde. Lo siento._

Estuvo a punto de apagar el celular y meterlo en una profunda y oscura gaveta, no queriendo leer lo que le diría luego de una contestación tan fría y cortante.

Pero como ya era costumbre, James terminó sorprendiéndola.

 **Um, entiendo. Bueno, ya te encontraré por ahí (: xx.**

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Preguntó Lily de golpe, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. — ¿Tonks, a que se refiere con eso?

—Eh… ¿Qué le dará tus datos al ejército para que te rastreen? —Inventó ella, corrigiéndose rápidamente al ver la expresión horrorizada de su amiga. — ¡Yo que sé, Lily! No puedes esperar una respuesta seria de él, es el mejor amigo de Sirius.

Lily suspiró con mortificación y se mordió el labio mientras volvía a leer el mensaje, tratando de descifrar que demonios quería decirle con esa carita tan sonriente que casi parecía que la habían dibujado pensando en él.

En ese momento, Lily todavía no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía esperar luego de un mensaje tan ambiguo y aparentemente confiado como ese.

* * *

Marlene seguía ahí, en todas partes. No importaba todo lo que Sirius había intentado para dejar de pensar en ella, la chica se negaba a irse.

Y esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan furioso.

Desde que había llegado del palacio había tratado con todo para distraerse, había dormido, había trabajado en su motocicleta, incluso había adelantado trabajos que no entregaría hasta una semana después, y todo había sido en vano.

No pasaba cinco minutos en ninguna actividad sin que su rostro volviera a aparecer, nublándole la mente y prohibiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho, los cuales se seguían reproduciendo frente a sus ojos como imágenes perfectamente vívidas, calentándolo a niveles que empezaban a ser ridículos.

Había sido una estupidez, el alcohol no le había permitido darse cuenta en el momento, pero cuando se había despertado a la mañana siguiente ese había sido el primer pensamiento que había llegado a su mente. Lo estúpido que había sido involucrarse con una chica que conocía de toda la vida y a la que estaba unido por una cantidad incontable de lazos.

Por eso no se había atrevido a esperar que se despertara antes de irse, y por eso entonces, veinticuatro horas después, no había podido llamarla a pesar de saber que tenía que hacerlo, porque tenían que resolver esa mierda, no podía simplemente olvidarse de que existía, eso le había quedado más que claro.

Esos eran los pensamientos que no dejaban de rondar su mente ese domingo. Había intentado hacer cualquier tontería que tuviera que entregar esa semana, pero su concentración se desviaba cada cinco minutos y nuevamente terminaba recordando a Mar, a su cuerpo y a como se había sentido conocer cada centímetro de éste.

Sirius gruñó con hastío al sentir como su entrepierna volvía a reaccionar ante el recuerdo, estaba jodido y no tenía que ser ningún genio para saberlo.

Se sintió suertudo cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, pensando que tal vez sería Peter o Lily, o quizás un extraño molesto, no le importaba, solo necesitaba a alguien que lo distrajera un rato.

Pero, desde luego, tenía que ser la segunda persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó de sopetón, demasiado impresionado como para disimular.

—Vaya, gracias por el recibimiento. —Resopló James, notablemente dolido. —Estaba tratando de convencerme de que no me estabas ignorando apropósito, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, maldiciendo a su suerte y a tener un mejor amigo tan insistente.

— ¿De dónde mierda sacaste que te estaba ignorando? —Trató de improvisar, sabiendo que no tenía sentido.

—Oh no lo sé, tal vez del hecho de que te largaste ayer sin decirme nada y no te has dignado a atenderme el teléfono ni una vez. —Lo acusó su amigo sin ocultar su enfado al respecto.

—Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, James, pero no te pases. —Intentó bromear Sirius, sonriendo de manera conciliadora. —Y entra de una vez, los domingos no me hago responsable de secuestros.

—Muy gracioso. —Ironizó el príncipe, rodando los ojos y entrando a la habitación. —Ni de secuestros ni de nada al parecer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Soltó de golpe, demasiado rápido, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Preguntándose si tal vez Mar le había contado, o si alguien los había visto…

—Porque eres un irresponsable de primera. —Se limitó a responder, demasiado tranquilo para tratarse de otra cosa. —Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado claro.

—Ya, por supuesto. —Murmuró Sirius, obligándose a calmarse mientras se sentaba en su cama. — ¿Y se puede saber dónde dejaste a Remus? Y a Peter, tiene tarea que terminar y si no lo hace no dejará de quejarse en toda la noche.

—Pete viene en la noche, va a cenar con su madre. —Explicó James, jugando con un compás que Sirius había dejado en su escritorio. —Y no quise molestar a Remus un domingo, tiene que descansar aunque diga que no.

— ¿Y cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?

— ¿Disculpa? Yo tengo auto, Sirius, por si no sabías.

—Tú no sabes conducir. —No se molestó en esconder una carcajada al soltar eso.

— ¡Claro que sé! —Se indignó James, aunque eso no impidió que Sirius siguiera riendo. —Solo… No por la autopista.

—Y hay que tomar como dos antes de llegar. —Señaló él, obligándose a detenerse, aunque no abandonó su expresión burlona. —Solo di que te trajo Thom.

—Si lo sabes entonces para que preguntas. —Se quejó el chico, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. —Estoy seguro de que hay alguna ley que te prohíbe burlarte de mí.

—Hay mil leyes que me prohíben hacer mil cosas, si no las conozco no cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa indiferente, ocultando lo culpable que su presencia lo hacía sentir. —Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

—Tú respóndeme primero. —James se echó hacia atrás en su silla y enarcó una ceja. — ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se atrevió a contestar, no sabía que podía decir en su defensa, no se atrevía a decírselo y mentir no estaba dentro de las opciones.

— ¿Es por Lily?

— ¿Ah? —Sirius lo miró sin entender. — ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en…?

—Si es porque no quiere verme ni te preocupes, ya me di cuenta solo. —Lo interrumpió James esbozando una mueca de desagrado. —Le escribí y solo me dio excusas.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Aseguró Sirius, tomando aire antes de volver a hablar. —James, lo que pasa es que…

—Sí, yo también dudo que no quiera verme, debe ser algo más... —Lo malinterpretó él, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. —El viernes no parecía tener problema conmigo, seguro fue algo que le dijo Camille...

—No la culparía sí así fuera, pero escucha…

—No digo que _tenga_ que querer verme, pero yo sé que le gusté, uno se da cuenta de esas cosas, ¿tú lo haces, no?

—Yo no necesito darme cuenta, siempre es así, pero lo que…

—Bueno, espero no haberme equivocado, pero es que le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y me dijo que sí.

— ¿Maldita sea, harías el favor de escucharme? Estoy tratando de…

— ¿Será que no se acuerda de que se lo pregunté? Es posible tomando en cuenta que estaba medio dormida…

—James…

—Sí, sí, sé que no debí preguntarle nada estando prácticamente inconsciente, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Se veía tan adorable, no tienes idea de lo preciosa que…

—James, me acosté con Marlene.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bien, estoy empezando a entrar en crisis porque no me quedan muchos capítulos escritos y si no me pongo en marcha tendré que abandonar mi ritmo semanal de actualización, que me tiene tan feliz. Ya empecé con otro nuevo, así que si quieren darme ánimos e inspiración, díganme que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, manifiéstense los que siguen leyendo entre las sombras!**

 **Es el capítulo más corto que he escrito de esta historia, pero no teman que ya el siguiente será asquerosamente largo para que no pierdan la costumbre jeje.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Amo compartir esta historia con ustedes, muchas gracias por leerla(L) Los quiero, nos leemos en una semana, muak.**


	5. Finding You

**Paula : Lo siento! Tuve que dejarlo ahí porque a veces algo de tensión y suspenso son necesarios, pero aquí está la continuación y con un poco de suerte Sirius sobrevivirá este capítulo JAJA. ¡Te mando un beso! Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo(: **

* * *

5.

* * *

 _ **So when I say 'forever' it's the goddamn truth. I'll keep finding, finding you.**_

Finding You – Kesha.

 **.**

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Repítelo.

—James, es demasiado innecesario que…

—Repítelo. —Volvió a decir, más como una exigencia que una petición, el rostro inexpresivo. —Necesito que lo repitas.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada suplicante, rogándole en silencio que no lo hiciera tener que volver a decirlo, pero James no cambió su expresión ni desistió. Necesitaba volver a escucharlo, porque no lo podía creer.

Al final, Sirius soltó un largo suspiro, como tomando fuerzas, y lo repitió.

—Dije, que me acosté con Marlene.

En ese momento, James se hizo a la idea de que no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, la frase no iba a cambiar, y eso su mente no parecía querer entenderlo.

Tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el rostro, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad había dejado de pensar en Lily, ahora todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a eso y a lograr que su cabeza procesara y captara lo que significaban.

—No… No entiendo. —Admitió después de un momento de silencio, dejando que su rostro se llenara de incredulidad. — ¿Marlene…? ¿Qué Marlene? Marlene… ¿Mi hermana?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido no conocemos otra. —Murmuró Sirius, más cauteloso de lo que su amigo recordaba haberlo visto nunca. — ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo creo. —Soltó James de golpe, aunque más por la impresión que por otra cosa. —Es que no… Como… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Pues… Esa es una pregunta bastante complicada…

— ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana y no tienes idea de _por que_?

—Bueno, una idea tengo… Pero no creo que quieras saberla.

James esbozó una mueca de asco y exasperación, y le hizo un gesto para que no siguiera hablando, y sorprendentemente, Sirius lo acató de inmediato.

Se hundió más en la silla donde estaba sentado y se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras trataba de analizar la situación y descubrir cual sería la mejor forma de reaccionar, pero no lo lograba. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, en ese mundo ni en ningún otro. No cuadraba para nada con el esquema que James tenía de su vida y que se estaba evaporando ante sus ojos.

—Pero Mar… Mar es una niña. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, con la voz en un hilo.

—Como te dije una vez, dudo que a los diecinueve años se pueda considerar a alguien una _niña._

— ¡Es mi hermana menor y la considero una niña hasta que me de la gana! —Le espetó James, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia y exasperación. — ¡Además eso…! ¡Eso es incesto!

— ¿Ah? —Soltó Sirius, viéndolo con extrañeza. —Claro que no.

— ¡Claro que sí! Bueno… ¡Algo así! —Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar por la habitación, nervioso. — ¡Técnicamente lo es! ¡Tú eres mi hermano y ella también! ¡Eso los hace hermanos!

—James, no me odies, pero yo he visto el incesto con mis propios ojos. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el pensamiento y siguió hablando. —Créeme, esto no lo fue. Al menos no se sintió como incesto…

— ¡¿Pero que mierda me estás contando?! —Gritó James, abriendo los ojos horrorizado y haciendo que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Maldición, lo siento…! —Se detuvo a mitad de la oración y pareció pensarlo mejo, porque después se corrigió. —Bueno, no, no lo siento porque en verdad fue fantástico.

— ¡Sirius, cállate de una maldita vez! —Le suplicó James, suspirando y frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes, con más fuerza de la necesaria. —Solo cállate, por favor.

—James, te juro que yo no planee esto, y ella tampoco. —Le aseguró su amigo, y lo conocía también que supo que decía la verdad. —Tomamos mucho, estábamos jugando, nos dejaron solos y… ¡Esas cosas pasan! ¡Tú lo sabes!

—Pasan con desconocidas, no con una niña que conoces desde antes que supiera atarse las agujetas. —Señaló el príncipe, resoplando y pasándose una mano por el cabello con brusquedad.

—Eso no cuenta, Mar usó zapatos con cierre de velcro hasta que tuvo como nueve. —Intentó bromear el otro chico, pero el momento no se prestaba para eso.

—Por Dios, Sirius… —Suspiró con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza y seriedad. — ¿Siquiera te gusta?

—James, si hubiera querido dormir con una chica que no me gustaba no hubiera escogido a tu hermana.

—Pero… ¿Te gusta de verdad?

—Bueno… —Balbuceó Sirius, no sabiendo bien que responder ante eso. Esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba ser pícara, pero le salió demasiado nerviosa. —Tú… Tú sabes como soy, yo…

—Sí, lo se. —Corroboró James, con un tono más amargo de lo que había planeado. —A ti nadie te gusta de verdad.

Entornó los ojos en el momento que Sirius le desvío la mirada, evidentemente no queriendo ver la mirada severa que su amigo le dedicaba, y acto seguido se dejó caer en la cama de Peter, tapándose los ojos con las manos y gruñendo con frustración.

— ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto? —Preguntó de manera miserable, hacia la nada más que hacia Sirius. — ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?

—No lo sé, no he vuelto a hablar con ella... —Confesó el chico, haciendo que su amigo se destapara los ojos y lo asesinara con la mirada. — ¡No he tenido tiempo! ¡Quería hablar contigo primero!

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor. —Gruñó James, aunque secretamente lo conmovía el gesto. — ¿Y desde cuando es esto posible? Digo… ¿Han estado viéndose o…?

—No, no, no nada de eso. —Aseguró Sirius de inmediato, firmemente. —Solo pasó en la fiesta y ya, eso ha sido todo. Una sola vez.

— ¿Y ya? ¿No habrá otras en el futuro?

Esa vez, Sirius se tomó un momento para contestar, luciendo indeciso ante aquella pregunta.

—Pues… No lo sé. —Admitió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. —No puedo responder eso sin haber hablado primero con ella…

—Okay, entiendo eso. —Asintió James, sentándose para poder verlo mejor. —Pero si dependiera de ti, ¿volvería a pasar?

—A ver… —Sirius suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Crees que seas capaz de olvidar que es tu hermana por cinco minutos?

—Honestamente lo dudo mucho. —Respondió el príncipe con una expresión de asco. —Solo responde sí o no.

—Es que es complicado... —Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensativo. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió despacio. —Sí, si dependiera de mí lo volvería a hacer.

Ante eso, James no tuvo idea de cómo sentirse. No sabía que significa eso, no podía hacerse una idea completa del panorama hasta que hablara con Mar y aún así, sentía que aquello no tenía una solución sencilla. No si lo volvían a hacer.

Estaba preocupado, eso sí lo sabía. Y no solo por su hermana, sino por ambos, porque era cierto que a Sirius nunca le gustaba nadie en serio, pero si estaba admitiendo que sería capaz de volver a estar con Marlene entonces algo debía haber cambiado. El problema era que su hermana se parecía demasiado a él, y tampoco le gustaba nadie en serio, al menos que James supiera.

La cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas. Lo preocupaban los dos, en grados casi idénticos, porque eran igual de necios, egoístas y malcriados. Y eso no podía traer nada bueno.

—James, ambos sabemos que soy un imbécil de mierda, pero hasta yo tengo un límite. —Le dejó saber su amigo, malinterpretando su mirada preocupada. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama para sentarse junto a él. —Mar no es cualquiera chica que no voy a llamar más nunca y olvidarme que existe. Y no solo porque sea tu hermana, créeme.

—Te creo, de verdad. —Lo tranquilizó James, contemplo por un momento la idea de decirle lo que acababa de analizar, pero prefirió guardárselo. —Se que te importa… A tu extraña y bizarra manera.

—Es mejor a esa que a ninguna. —Señaló él esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente que hizo a su amigo reír por lo bajo. —Entonces, ¿no vas a matarme?

—No, no voy a matarte. —Resopló James, rodando los ojos ante lo absurda que era la idea. —Y tampoco voy a darte el ridículo discurso de que si le haces algo a mi hermana te la verás conmigo.

—Bien pensando, es muy anticuado.

—Eso, y Mar no necesita de mí ni de nadie para vengarse si le haces algo. —Apuntó James, sonriendo divertido ante su expresión de horror. —Ella puede sola.

—Bueno, ya sé que corro el riesgo de terminar mis días en algún calabozo del sótano de tu casa. —Dijo Sirius, medio en serio medio en broma.

—O que te cuelguen en una plaza pública, no sé si lo has notado, pero Mar es bastante teatral.

Ante eso ambos se echaron a reír, y James estuvo seguro de que el pecho de Sirius se sentía tan ligero y aliviado como el suyo.

Aunque él seguía bastante asqueado.

—Bueno, ya que terminaste de traumatizarme, será mejor que cambiemos el tema. —Decidió James, reconociendo que ya no había nada que hablar al respecto. —Lo necesito antes de empezar a tener imágenes mentales.

—No tienes tanta imaginación para eso, créeme. —Lo picó Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina que lo hizo soltar una carcajada. —Bien, bien, me calló. Por favor, sigue con tu lloriqueo sobre Lily.

—No es lloriqueo. —Se defendió James, aunque sabía que no era del todo sincero. —Solo estoy intentando descifrar si estoy en lo correcto y le gusto, o por el contrario no quiere saber nada de mí.

—No sé como es posible, porque Lily es la mujer más inteligente y sabia que conozco. —Empezó a decir, esbozando una sonrisa divertida, pero sincera. —Pero sí le gustas.

Aún no tenía idea de que tipo de hechizo había usado esa chica en su mente, pero había llegado un punto en el que ya ni siquiera le importaba que Sirius o alguien más pudiera burlarse de él. Escuchar esa respuesta provocó que su corazón se hinchara dentro de su pecho, y se sintió tan bien que no quería tener que ocultarlo.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz soñador que combinaba perfecto con la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No pongas en duda mi capacidad de leer a las mujeres, James. —Se burló Sirius, disfrutando de lo lindo de la cara de idiota de su amigo. —Le gustas tanto que no se quitó el sweater que le diste ni porque hacía calor cuando llegamos.

—Es que le quedaba muy bien, no tendría porque quitárselo. —Le comentó James, suspirando y dejándose caer contra la almohada. —A mí también me gusta.

—No, ¿de verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Y de verdad eres el peor amigo de la tierra por no habérmela presentado antes.

—Oye, yo soy quien más lamenta todo esto. —Le dejó saber su amigo, poniendo su mejor expresión de falsa ofensa. —Hace tres años que pude haberte visto esa cara de imbécil y me lo perdí.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo… —Siguió diciendo James, ignorando arbitrariamente el insulto que Sirius le había lanzado. —Si según tú le gusto, y si según yo también, ¿Por qué no quiere verme? ¿Y por que salió esta mañana sin despedirse? No tiene sentido…

—No, de hecho tiene todo el sentido del mundo. —Lo corrigió Sirius, con un tono repentinamente serio que alertó a James. —Lily no tiene _nada_ que ver con este mundo, James. Todo lo que vio el viernes es demasiado nuevo para ella. Por favor, hasta hace tres días lo más cercano que conocía a la realeza era yo.

—Pero tú no cuentas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Confirmó él, temblando solo de imaginarse lo contrario. —Pero ese es el punto. Todo esto es algo muy alejado de su realidad, y de repente llegas tú con tu intensidad a querer llevarla a ver museos por el mundo.

— ¿Te contó sobre eso? —Inquirió James, sin poder evitar emocionarse ante la idea de que había comentado su conversación con él.

—Sí, James, me contó sobre eso. —Arrastró las palabras con cansancio y entornó los ojos con exasperación. —Y está todo muy lindo, pero tienes que calmarte.

—Lo haré, lo haré… Luego de que ponga en marcha mi plan.

— ¿Y que plan es ese?

—Bueno, Lily no puede verme hoy porque tiene tarea, o al menos eso dijo, y mañana tiene que ir a trabajar, lo cual respeto totalmente. —Aclaró el chico, con mucha sinceridad, antes de continuar con su explicación. —Pero dependiendo de en que trabaje puede que mañana haya alguna visita oficial que el príncipe tenga que hacer…

—Remus pensó que este día nunca llegaría, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano usarías tu poder para beneficio propio, estoy tan orgulloso. —Fingió lloriquear Sirius, limpiándose una lágrima falsa de la mejilla. —Y tienes suerte, su Alteza, porque el lugar donde trabaja se presta perfecto para el desarrollo de su plan.

— ¡Esas son el tipo de cosas que me gusta escuchar! —Exclamó James, entusiasmado y aliviado de que su plan si fuera factible. —A ver, deslúmbrame.

—Esto te va a encantar: tu princesa trabaja en una galería de arte en Dean Street, no recuerdo el nombre, pero se que hacen algo con niños. Los enseñan a pintar o que se yo.

En otro momento, James le habría comentado algo sobre el desinterés con el que comentó lo último, pero ya sus pensamientos se habían enfrascado en descifrar si todo lo que le faltaba saber sobre Lily sería así de increíble.

* * *

Mar había estado en esa universidad muy pocas veces, había ido en un par de ocasiones por actos oficiales, pero esa vez el sitio realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Suponía que tenía que ver con no estar acostumbrada a ir como una ciudadana normal, además que tantas personas estudiando en un solo sitio le parecía demasiado tedioso, incluso en domingo, aún sentía esas vibras de estrés en todo el ambiente.

Definitivamente tenía que ser por alguna de esas razones. No estaba nerviosa por lo que había ido a hacer ahí, para nada, eso la tenía totalmente sin cuidado. Había decidido terminar con el asunto de una vez, por eso no había esperado que la llamara ni le había avisado que iría, iba a tomar la situación en sus manos y resolvería eso bajo sus propios términos.

Pero eso no la tenía nerviosa, para nada.

—Bueno, creo que así estoy bien. —Decidió Mar, cerrando el espejo donde se había estado arreglando y bajándose los lentes de sol que había escogido. — ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Sí puedo pasar desapercibida?

—Estoy seguro de que esos lentes cuestan lo que gano en un año. —Comentó Thom desde el asiento del conductor, viéndola por el retrovisor, antes de encogerse de hombros. —Y ya casi anochece, pero supongo que nadie lo notara, así que sí.

—Thom, de querer que me juzgaran por el precio de mis cosas hubiera traído a Remus. —Resopló ella, levantando la barbilla y moviendo la cabeza para que el cabello le cayera por detrás del hombro. —Y responde con seriedad si no quieres que me reconozcan y tengas que bajarte y rescatarme.

—Si crees posible que eso pase definitivamente debiste traer a Remus. —Bromeó el aludido, ganándose una mirada hostil a través el espejo. —Luces bien, y de cualquier manera no es tanto lo que tienes que caminar. Solo ve.

Ella asintió y se incorporó para tomar la manilla de la puerta, totalmente dispuesta a abrir, pero a último momento cambió de opinión y volvió a sacar su espejo para revisar su aspecto una última vez.

—Si estás nerviosa te puedo acompañar…

—Yo no estoy nerviosa. —Le cortó de inmediato, cerrando el espejo de golpe y enfadándose por haber sido descubierta. —Y no te metas.

El conductor se encogió de hombros y no dijo más nada, cosa que solo le provocó a la chica más irritación. Thom le caía bien, le tenía aprecio, era de fiar y siempre la llevaba a donde necesitara, el día y a la hora que fuera, pero compartía con todos los empleados esa desesperante forma de solo ignorarla cuando se comportaba así. No sabía por que, pero le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Él te dijo algo? —Se encontró preguntándole de repente, antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

— ¿Quién? —Fingió extrañarse Thom, pero Mar no era ninguna idiota y eso le hizo saber, resoplando y rodando los ojos.

—Tú sabes quien. —Replicó la chica con brusquedad, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. — ¿Te dijo algo sobre lo que pasó?

—No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

— ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera imbécil! —Se desesperó ella, dejándose llevar por un momento, antes de volver a componerse, aunque igual de enfadada. —Te recuerdo que yo pago tu sueldo, no él.

—Técnicamente…

—Ay, cállate. —Le espetó Mar, abriendo la puerta finamente, solo para no tener que seguir hablándole. —No estoy segura, pero apuesto a que hay una ley que te impide mentirme directo a la cara. Especialmente si es para encubrir extraños.

—Averígualo y me dejas saber. —Él le sonrió de manera inocente antes de que se bajara del auto. —Te espero aquí.

Mar lo fulminó con la mirada una última vez antes de salir y azotar la puerta con extremada fuerza, incluso sabiendo que para esas alturas de la vida Thom estaba más que acostumbrado.

Entró al edificio rápidamente, justo después de chequear que estaba en la dirección correcta en el mensaje Remus le había escrito, por suerte para ella no había demasiadas personas en los pasillos, y con quienes se topó no prestaron demasiada atención como para reconocerla.

No lo pensó demasiado para tocar la puerta una vez la tuvo enfrente, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensado estupideces en el auto. Tenía que salir de eso de una vez.

Mientras esperaba, trató de encontrar tranquilidad en la idea de que ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, siempre había tenido muy claro que toda la tontería que traía con él se le pasaría cuando lograra quitarse de encima esas ganas que la quemaban viva cada vez que lo veía o lo tenía cerca, solo necesitaba que pasara _algo_ y entonces podría superarlo.

Y por eso se sintió tan frustrada en el momento que abrió la puerta y su corazón se aceleró significativamente, como si el viernes no hubiera pasado nada, como si acostarse con él no fuera suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón y comprender definitivamente que esos sentimientos eran ridículos y peligrosos.

Su cuerpo no parecía entender eso, pero como siempre hacía, logró mantenerlo perfectamente en secreto.

—Su Alteza, no esperaba verla por aquí. —La saludó él, esbozando una sonrisa relajada y juguetona, como si ella no hubiera reparado en la expresión atónita y desencajada que había tenido cuando abrió la puerta y la vio parada ahí. —No sabía que el domingo era el día de mezclarse con los súbditos mortales.

—Pues en algún momento tengo que hacerlo, así no se olvidan de mí. —Respondió ella, sonriéndole con arrogancia antes de colocar el dorso de la mano en su brazo para empujarlo a un lado y poder entrar. —Gajes del oficio.

—Hablo en nombre de todo el pueblo al decir que olvidarte nos resultaría simplemente imposible. —Aseguró Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, con una exagerada expresión de drama.

—Qué lindo discurso. —Ironizó Mar, viendo a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué nadie limpia este lugar?

—Claro que sí, solo que ese momento del semestre aún no llega. —Se explicó él con serenidad, haciéndola esbozar una mueca de asco que lo hizo sonreír y subir ambas cejas. — ¿Qué? ¿Mi humilde morada no es suficiente para sus estándares, princesa?

—Ni para los míos ni para los de ningún ser humano normal. —Replicó la chica, pasando un dedo por su escritorio, pero limpiándolo rápidamente al ver todo el polvo que levantaba. —Hasta de ti se podría esperar algo más decente.

—De saber que tendría una visita de este nivel habría limpiado. —Señaló Sirius, enarcando una ceja y viéndola de manera acusatoria. —Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando no se avisa. Un mensaje habría bastado.

—Honestamente me sorprende que sepas lo que es un mensaje, pensé que se te había olvidado estos días. —Soltó Mar, estúpidamente, antes de poder analizarlo y darse cuenta de lo ridículamente despechada que sonaba con ese comentario. Y se sintió patética cuando lo vio sonreír con suficiencia.

—Lo siento, ¿su Alteza estaba esperando despertarse el sábado con un mensaje de buenos días?

Mar sintió como una mezcla de indignación, mucha furia y un poco de dolor se revolvía dentro de ella, causándole todo tipo de sensaciones. Estuvo a punto de responderle que no, por supuesto que no estaba esperando de él ni un mensaje ni una llamada ni ninguna mierda, porque sabía que era un imbécil igual a muchos con los que ya había tratado, pero tener la decencia de quedarse hasta que ella se despertara para al menos despedirse hubiera sido agradable.

Pero lo único que hizo fue verlo de manera despectiva antes de girar los ojos y desviar la mirada.

—Hazte revisar, Sirius, creo que la borrachera de la fiesta aún no se te pasa.

Él rió por lo bajo y ella tuvo que luchar con las ganas de ahorcarlo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba ahí sintiéndose como una total idiota?

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme a que debo el honor de…?

—Deja de hacerte el idiota. Sabemos que lo eres, pero no a estos grados. —Le cortó ella con un resoplido, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente de rodeos. —Sabes perfectamente por que estoy aquí.

El chico se le quedó viendo con la misma mirada tranquila y desinteresada que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, pero que afortunadamente dio un cambio gradual hasta que se convirtió en una expresión más real y cautelosa... Más humana, aunque ella no era quien para acusarlo de lo contrario.

—Sirius… —Empezó a decir Mar, suspirando y subiéndose los lentes a la cabeza para poder verlo directamente, no teniendo idea de cómo debía empezar. —Lo que pasó fue… Fue bastante…

—Estúpido, lo sé. —Completó él, apresurándose a terminar cuando vio que ella abría la boca para replicar. —Y genial también, la mayoría de las cosas tienen esa dualidad.

—Las que valen la pena sí. —Se encontró concordando ella, odiando el cosquilleo en su pecho al escucharlo usar la palabra _genial_. —Pero ese no es el punto aquí…

—Mar, escucha. —La detuvo Sirius de repente, acercándose un poco más y viéndola a los ojos con una mirada que, aparentemente, tenía que ser conciliadora. —Sé que parte de todo este dilema es James…

—Por supuesto, pero…

—Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya lo resolví.

—Tú no… Espera, ¿Qué? —Soltó ella de golpe, dándose cuenta repentinamente de lo que había dicho y abriendo muchísimo los ojos. — ¿A que te refieres con que lo resolviste?

—A que no hay nada de que preocuparse con él. —Explicó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque eso no ayudaba en nada. —Ya lo hablamos y todo está bien.

—Tú… ¿Hablaste con James? —Inquirió Mar, atónita, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. — ¿Le contaste lo que había pasado?

—Sí, lo hice, hace unas horas de hecho. —Le contó Sirius, tranquilamente, como si estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre el clima. —Thom lo trajo en la mañana, que extraño que no…

— ¡Déjame ver si entiendo! —Interrumpió ella, alzando la voz para que se callara, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. — ¿Acaso tú le contaste a mi hermano que habíamos dormido juntos? ¿Sin mi autorización?

— ¿Y es que yo necesito tu autorización para hablar con mi mejor amigo?

— ¡Si le vas a decir algo que me afecta directamente pues sí, idiota, claro que la necesitas! —Explotó la princesa, olvidando por completo todo lo que sabía que debía y no debía hacer, demasiado furiosa e indignada como para que le importara. — ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¿Por qué le contaste eso?

—Por favor, Marlene, relájate. —Le pidió el chico, haciéndola enfurecer más por pedirle eso, y a la vez moviendo algo dentro de ella solo por usar su nombre completo. —No es para tanto…

— ¡Pero claro que es para tanto! ¡No tenías ningún derecho a contarle nada, ni a él ni a nadie!

—Se lo dije a James no a un noticiero. —Aclaró él, haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano que hizo que a ella le hirviera la sangre. —Estás sacando las cosas de quicio…

— ¡Tú sacas de quicio a cualquiera, pedazo de…! —Se obligó a callar en el momento que se dio cuenta de lo alterada que estaba y del escándalo que estaba haciendo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar con los dientes apretados. —Okay, voy a necesitar que me expliques a que región de tu diminuto cerebro le pareció que sería buena idea decirle a _mi hermano_ que habíamos tenido sexo.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo, no íbamos a ocultarle esto. —Respondió él con rotundidad, viéndola totalmente serio. —Al menos yo no lo iba a hacer.

— ¡Yo tampoco, pero al menos debiste tener la decencia de avisarme que ibas a decirle!

—Le reclamó Mar, no pudiendo evitar volver a perder el control. — ¡No acostumbro a contarle a James sobre mi vida sexual!

—Yo tampoco, princesa, pero creo que ambos podemos acordar que esto es una situación un poco fuera de lo común. —Ironizó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Discúlpame, no sabía que querías tener la exclusiva.

—No, por favor, discúlpame tú por no suponer que te estarías muriendo por ir a contárselo a todos. —Contraatacó ella con toda la intención que fue capaz de imprimirle a su voz. —Sé que tengo ese efecto en los hombres, pero esto es un nuevo récord.

Vio claramente como sus ojos se oscurecían y sus facciones se tensaban, evidentemente enfadado por su comentario, pero ella no se inmutó ni se arrepintió. Estaba a decidida a no ser la única que estuviera furiosa en esa habitación.

—Pues creo que yo podría decir lo mismo. —Opinó Sirius, enarcando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, casi cruel. —Que no se te olvide cual de los dos fue quien vino a buscar al otro solo un día después a reclamarle no haber llamado.

Mar lo asesinó con la mirada y tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas para reprimir el deseo de marcarle una en la cara. De todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo, la sensación que más resaltaba era el asco que sentía hacia ella misma por ser tan idiota como para sentir algo por él.

—No te emociones, no eres tan especial. —Le informó Mar, deseando con todo su corazón poder decirlo con honestidad y odiándose por no lograrlo. —Solo eres un imbécil con demasiada suerte.

—Bien, porque prefiero ser eso que una mocosa malcriada que hace un escándalo cuando las cosas no se hacen como ella quiere. —Le espetó él con brusquedad, haciéndola abrir l boca, ofendida. Subió las cejas y le sonrió con ironía y arrogancia. —Bienvenida al mundo real, su Alteza, lamento informarle que no funciona como a usted le parezca.

—Entonces es un alivio que yo no viva en él. —Señaló ella, dedicándole una última mirada de odio antes de bajarse los lentes y pasarle por un lado para ir hacia la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta para gritarle una última cosa antes de irse. — ¡Y yo no soy malcriada!

No le importó el portazo escandaloso que dio al salir contradijera lo último, estaba demasiado furiosa, con él y con ella misma, había sido una estúpida por ir hasta ir y más aún por haber esperado a hablar con él antes que con James, como debió hacer.

—Arranca. —Le ordenó a Thom una vez se deslizó en el asiento de atrás, arrojando su bolso a un lado con brusquedad y cruzándose de brazos. —Ya.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. — ¿Hablaron o…?

— ¡No pasó nada, sólo sácame de aquí!

En otro momento se habría sentido culpable por ser tan maleducada, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de ese idiota y lograr olvidarse de él y de todo lo que había pasado de una vez por todas.

* * *

Desde que había llegado, el ambiente agitado y nervioso que tenía a todo el mundo corriendo por el edificio había captado la atención de Lily y le había extrañado de inmediato, normalmente los días en la fundación eran bastante tranquilos, especialmente los lunes. Lo único fuera de lo común era la visita de los niños y eso nunca traía demasiadas complicaciones.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando? —Le preguntó la pelirroja a una de sus compañeras, que estaba terminando con la decoración de uno de los salones de reunión.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo está…?

—Hay una visita importante, no nos han dicho quien. —Respondió la chica a la carrera, colocándole agua a unas flores preciosas que definitivamente habían comprado ese día. —Pero al parecer es alguien importante y avisó a última hora.

—Pero…

— ¡Lily! —Escuchó que la llamaban desde la puerta, se volvió y se encontró con uno de los supervisores. — ¿Estás ocupada?

—Eh, no, yo acabo de llegar…

—Perfecto, necesito que vayas a la puerta de inmediato. —Le ordenó el hombre, revisando ansiosamente el reloj de su muñeca. —Recibe a los invitados, muéstrales y tráelos a la sala de reunión.

— ¿Qué? Pero ese no es…

—Llegan en cinco minutos así que apresúrate.

— ¡Pero…!

Su protesta fue totalmente ignorada y el supervisor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y bastante enfadada para ser sincera.

—Anda. —La instó la otra chica, colocando unos folletos sobre una larga mesa. —Con lo estresados que están todos parece que fuera a venir el Rey…

Una idea fugaz le pasó por la mente tras ese comentario, dejándola fría y pensativa por un momento, preguntándose si quizás… Pero sacudió la cabeza y desestimó el pensamiento, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido.

Obligándose a si misma a no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, y regañándose por ser incapaz de eliminarlo de su cabeza de una vez, salió de la sala y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada, deteniéndose antes de llegar para que la recepcionista le diera instrucciones y le indicara que se recogiera el cabello.

—Este no es mi trabajo. —Murmuró hacia ella misma, de mal humor, haciéndose una cola de caballo mientras salía del edificio. —No soy la portera…

Eso era lo que había pretendido decirle al supervisor si le hubieran permitido hablar, pero sabía que habría sido inútil, aún era muy nueva en el lugar como para quejarse demasiado, cosa que igual no le parecía nada justa.

Estaba ya deseando que no se tardara demasiado cuando se abrió el portón, pero no le dio tiempo de sentirse aliviada porque de inmediato reconoció el auto negro y lujoso que apareció y que hizo que su corazón cayera a su estómago de golpe.

 _Tiene que ser una broma…_

Pero sabía que no lo era, estaba tan consciente de eso que rápidamente su cuerpo empezó a mostrar todas las señales de nerviosismo que podían existir. De repente sintió la necesidad de volver a entrar y rogarle a cualquiera que se encargara de aquella labor por ella, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, y estaba ya tratando de encontrar en consuelo en la idea de que no necesariamente tenía que ser él, no podía ser el único en toda esa familia que utilizara esos autos, podía ser cualquier otro. No se habría molestado si su compañera tenía razón y era el Rey quien había decidido visitarlos, eso habría sido maravilloso.

Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando se abrió la puerta del copiloto y bajó el primer pasajero.

— ¿Lily? —Se extrañó Remus, luciendo tan atónito como ella de encontrarse ahí. —Tú… ¿Qué estás…?

—Trabajo aquí. —Declaró la chica antes de que él pudiera terminar, tratando de no sonar demasiado hostil, pero fallando por poco. —Así que soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta.

Ni por un momento se tomó la liberta de suponer que aquello era una coincidencia, pero la mirada extrañada del chico la hizo dudar, al menos hasta que vio como ésta se llenaba de realización, y luego, de cansancio y hastío.

—Por Dios. —Masculló de mala gana, claramente disgustado. —Me estás jodiendo…

—Ey, Remus, cuida ese vocabulario. —Lo reprendió otro pasajero, saliendo de una de las puertas de atrás luego de que el chófer le abriera, y parándose junto a su amigo, dedicándole una mirada aprensiva que nadie le creyó. —Acabamos de llegar, no queremos dar una mala impresión.

—Eres simplemente increíble. —Le espetó Remus, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo con severidad y exasperación.

—Pues te daría las gracias, pero algo me dice que no lo dices de buena forma.

Ante su expresión limpia e inocente Lily solo pudo resoplar, cosa que atrajo la atención de él, que se volvió para verla esbozando una enorme sonrisa complacida, acompañada por una impostada y pésima mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Lily? ¡Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —Exclamó James con entusiasmo, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos, pero decidido a ignorarlo. —No me digas que aquí es donde trabajas…

— ¿Hace falta que lo haga? —Inquirió ella con un tono de voz monocorde, queriendo enfadarse con él, pero obligándose a recordar que seguía trabajando.

—De saber que trabajas aquí habría organizado esta visita hacía mucho tiempo. —Continuó él, decidido a pasar por alto la actitud de la chica. —Hay que ver lo pequeño que es el mundo…

—Sí, yo diría que _demasiado._ —Opinó Lily, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ceder ante su amabilidad. —Tanto que casi ni parece coincidencia, algo así como cuando nos conocimos.

—Pero al igual que entonces, espero que sea un encuentro placentero. —Agregó James, incrementando incluso más aquella encantadora sonrisa.

Lily deseó poder sentirse tan fastidiada y exasperada como Remus lucía al ponerle los ojos en blanco a su amigo, pero esa forma de sonreírle y de hablarle la había vuelto idiota desde el primer día y se enfadó con ella misma cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y supo que esta vez no sería la excepción si no se controlaba.

—Vamos a entrar. —Les indicó finalmente, desviándole la mirada para poder pensar con claridad, y extendiendo un brazo hacia el edificio. —Bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias. —Asintió él con agradecimiento, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. —Vine a reunirme con los directores de la galería, ver si existe la posibilidad de un convenio o asociación…

—No lo dudo. —Murmuró ella, guiándolos por los pasillos.

—No tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí. —Le susurró Remus, muy por lo bajo, cuando James estaba distraído saludando al personal que había ido a recibirlo. —De otra forma habría tratado de impedir que viniera.

Lily quiso seguir enfadada también con él, pero había sentido la sinceridad en sus palabras y en la clara expresión de disculpas que le estaba dedicando que se lo impedía. Había hablado con Remus durante la fiesta, y le había caído bastante bien, había descubierto que tenían cosas en común, una de las cuales era cierto grado de decencia y prudencia de la que sus amigos carecían.

—Es gracioso que utilices la palabra _tratar_. —Comentó ella, más relajada, sonriendo un tanto divertido. —Entiendo que de todos modos habría sido imposible.

—Me temo que no es precisamente fanático de escucharme cuando le hablo. —Se lamentó Remus, subiendo las cejas con ironía y sonriendo con cansancio. —Incluso cuando tengo la razón.

—Algo me dice que eso pasa bastante seguido.

—Más de lo que debería ser considerado saludable.

Eso le arrancó una risita divertida, que se apresuró a desaparecer cuando James volvió con ellos. Con él sí seguía enfadada.

—Bien, ¿y ahora que? —Quiso saber el príncipe, aún con su mejor sonrisa.

—Ahora te llevo a tu reunión. —Le informó Lily con seriedad, emprendiendo nuevamente su camino. —Ya deben estar esperándote…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? —Preguntó él de golpe, luciendo repentinamente decepcionado, pero de inmediato se compuso. —Digo… Pensé que me darías un recorrido por el lugar primero.

—Estoy segura de que le pedirán a alguien que lo haga luego de que terminen de hablar.

—Pero yo preferiría que ese alguien fueras tú. —Confesó James, sonriendo de manera conciliadora y adorable.

—Disculpa, pensé que habías venido a una reunión, no a verme a mí. —Señaló Lily, enarcando una ceja de manera acusatoria.

—Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo. —Comentó Remus, divertido ante la expresión de su amigo, que lucía como un venado atrapado en la carretera.

—Bueno, sí, vine a la reunión… Pero… Ya que nos encontramos, sería agradable que…

—Estoy aquí para trabajar, James, no para darte un Tour.

No había terminado de soltar la oración cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo, no solo de lo que había dicho, sino del tono agrio que había utilizado. Ver su expresión lastimada y desconcertada solo la hizo sentirse peor.

Se pateó mentalmente, no entendía por que siempre tenía que actuar así delante de él. Sí, la enfurecía que se hubiera atrevido a averiguar donde trabajaba y además ir a invadir su privacidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no era para que lo tratara así, no cuando él se estaba mostrando tan… _Él._

—Sabes que. —Se le ocurrió de repente, suavizando su tono de voz y su expresión. —Creo que hay algo que deberías hacer antes de ir a la reunión. —Como siempre le pasaba, recordó que no estaba hablando con cualquier persona y se apresuró a arreglarlo. —Bueno, es algo que me gustaría mostrarte, solo si quieres…

—Claro, cualquier cosa. —Aceptó él de inmediato, volviendo a sonreír. —Voy a donde tú me digas.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió ella, luchando para no sonrojarse. —Vengan por aquí.

Era consciente de que estaba tomando un riesgo bastante significativo al desviarlo del camino y no llevarlo de inmediato a la reunión, pero estaba segura de que si su plan salía como esperaba todo el mundo quedaría contento, incluida ella misma.

—Solo tomará un momento. —Le aseguró, abriendo la puerta a la que quería llevarlo. —Creo que hay unas personas que les gustaría mucho conocerte.

—Yo encantado de conocer a quien desees. —Respondió James de manera solemne.

Ella le sonrió con falsa inocencia antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la que siempre iba a ser su salón favorito de todo el lugar.

— ¡Hola, niños! —Saludó una vez adentro, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Cómo están?

— ¡Hola, Lily! —La saludaron todos los chicos a una sola voz, algunos levantándose de sus sillas para ver mejor a la pelirroja.

— ¿Lily, viniste a pintar con nosotros? —Le preguntó una pequeña de seis años que estaba sentada al frente.

— ¿Me trajiste chocolates, Lily? —Quiso saber otra más pequeña, caminando hacia ella y extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara.

—No, hoy no traje, ni vengo a pintar con ustedes. —Se disculpó ella, inclinándose para tomar a la niña en sus brazos. —Pero hay alguien que quería conocerlos así que lo traje conmigo.

Giró la cabeza para buscar a James y hacerle una seña para que entrara, él se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando por ella, y ahora le sonreía con diversión y entendimiento, y algo más que Lily no reconoció ni quiso analizar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Le preguntó en susurro una de las maestras de los niños, luciendo anonadada. —No nos dijeron que vendría.

—Fue un pequeño cambio de planes. —Se excusó Lily con una sonrisa inocente. —Un regalo para los niños.

—Pero…

—Espero que no les moleste. —Intervino él, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de comercial y estirando una mano hacia la mujer. —Solo los molestaré un momento, nada más.

—Oh, por supuesto, su Alteza. —Murmuró la maestra, sonrojándose furiosamente y dándole la mano. —No es molestia, para nada…

Lily sintió compasión por ella, quiso abrazarla y decirle que la entendía, esa era la primera impresión que causaba en todas.

Por su parte, los niños habían empezado a murmurar entre ellos, impresionados y emocionados de tener ahí a una persona que solo habían visto en la televisión.

—Hola, chicos, espero no molestarlos. —Los saludó él sin perder la sonrisa. —No sé si saben quien soy, pero Lily quería que los conociera así que vine a verlos.

— ¡Yo sí se quien eres! —Exclamó uno de los niños que estaban sentados en la primera fila, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¡Mi hermana tiene una foto tuya en la pared de su cuarto!

— ¿En serio? Pues creo que tienes una hermana grandiosa. —Le respondió James, divertido y con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó al pequeño y se sentó en la silla libre a su lado, aunque era demasiado chica para él. — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un dibujo para ella? Yo lo firmo y tú se lo llevas, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño lució encantado ante la propuesta y asintió rápidamente antes de pasarle una hoja blanca y un montón de colores. Los niños de las demás mesas empezaron a acercarse y aunque las maestras intentaron ordenarlos, al final todos terminaron sentados alrededor de James.

— ¿Y va a venir la princesa? —Quiso saber una de las niñas, viéndolo con ilusión.

—No, la princesa está en casa castigada. —Bromeó James, empezando a dibujar en su hoja. —Cuando le quitemos el castigo le diré que venga a conocerlos.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se mordió el labio inferior para no dejarse en evidencia con su sonrisa, nadie necesitaba saber, a través de sus expresiones, que todo se le estaba derritiendo por dentro.

—Lily, él es muy lindo. —Le susurró al oído la niña que aún tenía cargada.

—Lo sé. —Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa enternecida.

— ¿Es tu novio?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. —Se apresuró a aclarar ella, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso quisiera él. —Intervino Remus que se había parado junto a ella y le sonreía con diversión.

—Linda, anda a pintar con el resto. —Le indicó Lily, volviendo a ponerla en el suelo, mientras miraba al chico con severidad. —No querrás perderte toda la diversión.

—Pensé que estabas enfadada con él. —Señaló él, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo estaba… Lo estoy. —Se corrigió ella misma, tratando de no volver a sonrojarse. —Pero si va a perder su tiempo aquí solo para verme, lo mínimo que puede hacer es una buena acción.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Asintió Remus con firmeza. —Me alegra saber que alguien es capaz de inculcarle algo de decencia, yo lo he intentado, pero siempre fracaso.

—No diría que has fracasado del todo. —Confesó la pelirroja, siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de James y de los niños. —Algo de decencia tiene.

Lily deseaba muchísimo poder quedarse, quería seguir viéndolo interactuar con esos chicos que se habían ido ganando su corazón desde que había empezado ahí y que ahora estaban tan entusiasmados coloreando y platicando con James, quien parecía igual de encantado con ellos. Le molestaba tener que irse a trabajar, y aunque se reclamaba su incapacidad de poner en orden sus prioridades, fue a buscar el trabajo que tenía para ese día y se sentó en una equina del salón.

Lo peor del caso fue que de todas formas no logró adelantar demasiado, si no se distraía conversando con Remus lo hacía con las tonterías que James le decía a los niños y que a ellos los tenía tan entretenidos. De no haber estado disfrutando tanto de la imagen, se hubiera enfurecido con él por hacerla descuidar su trabajo de esa forma, aunque igual no era algo que fuera a dejar pasar.

Iba a tener que charlar con él al respecto, y se quedó pensando en como sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, procurando no ser demasiado brusca, cuando Remus la dejó un momento para ir al auto. Al mismo tiempo que, sin que se diera cuenta, las maestras sacaban a los niños del cuarto para llevarlos a buscar su refrigerio.

—Pues eso terminó siendo muy diferente a lo que esperaba cuando decidí venir.

Lily dio un respingo al escuchar su voz saliendo de la nada y tomándola desprevenida. Subió la mirada del papel que estaba revisando en ese momento y lo encontró sentado al otro lado de la mesa que ella había elegido.

—Tienes que dejar de aparecerte así. —Resopló ella, sorprendiéndose a ella misma al no sentir las mejillas calientes. —Y espero que haya sido una agradable diferencia.

—Lo fue, créeme, esos niños son geniales. —Desvío la mirada hacia la puerta por donde acababan de salir y sonrió con sinceridad. —Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que vine aquí para una reunión de…

—James.

— ¿Sí?

—Ambos sabemos que no viniste aquí a ninguna reunión. —Señaló la pelirroja, subiendo una ceja y viéndolo de manera significativa. —Así que creo que ya puedes parar eso.

Él devolvió una falsa mirada de extrañeza, que no pudo mantener por más de unos segundos. Al final solo suspiró y relajó las facciones, adquiriendo una expresión de disculpa.

—Disculpa, no quise mentir. —Se excusó, viéndola directamente a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros. —Es que quería volver a verte.

Lily aguantó la respiración y tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no dejar salir el aire en forma de un suspiro demasiado ridículo y delator. Le dio vergüenza sentir la velocidad con que palpitaba su corazón, estaba segura de que si él lo intentaba un poco no se le dificultaría escuchar.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que trabajaba aquí? —Se encontró preguntándole, con la voz algo apretada, queriendo cambiar de tema. —Por favor, no me digas que enviaste a alguien a espiarme…

—Ha estado viendo muchas series de televisión, señorita Evans. —Se burló él con una risita divertida. —No, no me hace falta un espía… Para eso tengo a Sirius.

—Claro, era de suponer. —Chasqueó ella, sintiéndose como una idiota por no haberlo supuesto. —Ya veo hacia quien es su lealtad.

—No seas tan dura con él, fue para una buena causa. —Dijo aquello con tal naturalidad que Lily estuvo segura de que pasaba demasiado tiempo defendiendo a su amigo. —Aunque creo que no me dio la información completa, mencionó algo de que enseñabas a los niños a pintar…

—Me alegra saber lo mucho que me escucha cuando le habló. —Entornó los ojos hacia su amigo, aunque no estuviera ahí. —No, yo no los enseñó a pintar, especialmente porque yo misma no sé como hacerlo.

—Pero ellos parecen conocerte muy bien. —Se interesó James, inclinándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca. —Estaban muy emocionados cuando entraste.

—Es que los lunes siempre me escapo un rato para venir a verlos. —Le explicó ella, sonriendo con ternura involuntariamente. —Son niños de bajos recursos, la galería les da clases gratis todos los lunes, es una forma de servicio comunitario.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces tú no trabajas directamente con ellos…

—No, pero sí es mi parte favorita de la semana. —Le contó ella con honestidad, bajando la voz para que nadie fuera a escucharla. —Mi trabajo realmente tiene que ver con las obras que entran y salen de la galería, no es tan divertido como estar con los chicos, pero es lo que me da dinero y… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por que me miras así?

—No hay razón. —Mintió James, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin perder la expresión soñadora. —Espero que en la noche de la fiesta te haya dicho al menos una vez lo increíble que eres.

—No te fíes demasiado de mi memoria de esa noche. —Murmuró Lily, desviando la mirada al notar que las mejillas se le coloraban. —Estaba ebria.

—Sé que no lo suficiente. —Recordó él, sonriendo complacido y guiñándole un ojo. —Pero tranquila, el alcohol a mí no me afecta la memoria, lo cual es genial, ya que puedo recordar perfectamente la promesa que me hiciste.

— ¿Promesa? No sé de que…

—Bueno, en tu defensa estabas más dormida que despierta, pero una promesa es una promesa.

—James, en serio no…

Estaba a punto de confesarle que realmente no tenía idea de lo que él le estaba hablando cuando imágenes mentales empezaron a llenarle la cabeza de manera rápida y consecutiva, obligándola a recordar la conversación que habían tenido antes de que ella se quedara dormida.

—Ah, ya. —Lily se mordisqueó el labio inferior de manera nerviosa y se removió en su asiento con incomodidad. —No fue realmente una promesa…

—Me diste tu palabra, eso cuenta como promesa. —Señaló él, sin dejar de sonreír.

—James, escúchame. —Empezó a decir ella, tratando de mantenerse firme en la decisión que había tomado unos días atrás. —No quiero que te tomes esto de mala manera, tú… Me agradas, y no es que no me guste la idea de salir contigo, pero es que…

—Espera un momento. —La detuvo James, girándose hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y el chico con el que había dibujado antes entró a la sala. — ¡Ben, amigo, acércate aquí por favor!

—James…

—Su Alteza, ¿ya vamos a terminar el dibujo para mi hermana? —Quiso saber el pequeño, corriendo entusiasmado hacia ellos.

—En un minuto, amigo, primero necesito tu ayuda. —Le pasó un brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. —Ben, ¿a ti te agrada Lily?

—Sí, Alteza, mucho. —Asintió el niño de inmediato, sonriéndole a la chica. —A todos nos agrada.

—Qué coincidencia. —Fingió sorprenderse él, antes de acercarse y susurrarle en voz alta. —A mí también.

Lily giró los ojos y frunció los labios con fuerza para impedirse esbozar una sonrisa.

—También me parece que es preciosa, pero no le digas que te dije porque se pone roja. —Ben soltó una risita cómplice al ver como la chica, efectivamente, se coloraba. — ¡Mira, justo así!

—Qué fastidioso. —Suspiró ella, empezando a sentir como su determinación se hacía polvo.

—Y verás, Ben, no hay nada en el mundo que me haría más feliz que salir con Lily, pero ella se niega, creo que no le agrado…

— ¿No te agrada el príncipe, Lily?

—No, cariño, no es eso…

— ¡Entonces tienes que salir con él! —Exclamó el chico con entusiasmo. —Es muy bueno, pinto con nosotros por mucho rato.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Anda, Lily, dile que sí. —Le suplicó el chico, haciendo un puchero y viéndola de manera suplicante. —Por favor…

—Si le dices que no a esa cara haré que te declaren la mujer más fría del país, te lo juro. —Aseguró James, tratando de ocultar su diversión.

—Esto es demasiado bajo. —Le dejó saber Lily apuntando a Ben, pero la dureza de su voz fue contrariada por la sonrisa de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, resignada. — ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Saldré contigo, ¿feliz?

—No te imaginas cuanto. —Declaró James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Subió la mano hacia el niño para que se la chocara. —Y tú, eres oficialmente mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

—Genial, ahora tendré que consolar a Sirius cuando se ponga a llorar.

—Siempre y cuando sea después de nuestra cita, no me incomoda. —Admitió el príncipe, sin poder ocultar su felicidad, cosa que a ella la abrumaba infinitamente. —Entonces, ¿sales de aquí y vamos a almorzar? No es que esté desesperado, pero me da miedo que te mudes del país y me dejes plantado, aunque debo recordarte que tengo formas de encontrarte en cualquiera de los cinco continentes.

Muy a su pesar, Lily se encontró riéndole la broma, y gruñéndose a si misma por ser tan débil ante esa sonrisa encantadora que tarde o temprano iba a acabar con ella.

* * *

El día había ido justo como James lo había planeado, para ser perfectamente honesto, estaba siendo el mejor lunes que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo y cualquiera que se encontrara con él y reparara en su expresión podría adivinarlo.

No quería tener que bajarse de la nube a la que se había subido tras visitar a Lily, solo quería seguir disfrutando de la felicidad que le producía saber que había aceptado a salir con él y concentrar todas sus energías en planear una cita más o menos decente.

Pero no podía, porque aún tenía un asunto que arreglar.

Lo había dejado pasar todo el domingo, primero porque necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información y segundo porque no se la había encontrado en todo el día. Era parte de lo bueno de vivir en un lugar tan grande, evitar a alguien era ridículamente sencillo.

Estuvo a punto de cambiar sus planes cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta y escuchó la máquina de coser sonando, la experiencia le decía que cuando estaba concentrada en eso era mejor no molestarla, pero si seguía retrasando esa conversación posiblemente no la tendrían nunca.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Mar desde adentro, gritando para escucharse por encima de la máquina.

—Tu hermano favorito. —Gritó James en respuesta, divertido, preguntándose por que no podía apagarla para hablar como personas normales.

— ¡Remus, por favor pasa!

Él rió por lo bajo y tras tomar una bocanada aire, abrió la puerta.

—Ah, eres tú. —Fingió decepcionarse la chica cuando lo vio entrar. —Me engañaste.

—Tú preguntaste y yo respondí, no es mi culpa. —Se excusó él con un encogimiento de hombros, caminando hacia la parte de la habitación que ella había convertido en un taller de costura. — ¿Estás ocupada?

—Estaba, creo que ya terminé. —Murmuró ella, pasando un pedazo de tela por la aguja una última vez antes de apagar la máquina y mostrarle la pieza en la que había estado trabajando. — ¿Qué te parece?

James se ajustó los anteojos y enarcó las cejas, verdaderamente impresionado. Era una chaqueta de cuero roja con el cierre de lado, bolsillos a los lados y otro montón de detalles que no habría sabido describir, pero que le quedaban muy bien.

—Está genial, Mar. —La halagó él, ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte de su hermana. — ¿La hiciste toda aquí?

—Duh, obviamente.

—Impresionante. —Sonrió con orgullo, como cada vez que le mostraba alguna de sus creaciones. —Si no tuvieras el futuro asegurado podrías ganarte la vida con esto.

—Suerte la mía. —Susurró Mar, con una sonrisa irónica y un tono más amargo de lo normal. Se puso la chaqueta y estiró el brazo hasta un montón de ropa sobre la mesa, de donde tomó lo que parecía ser una blusa púrpura. — ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan feliz?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No vas a intentar engañarme después de diecinueve años, hermanito. —Le advirtió con una expresión condescendiente y burlona. —Esa mancha roja que te sale en la mejilla cuando estás feliz habla por si sola.

Él frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la parte de la cara de la que sabía que ella estaba hablando, sabiendo que ya le había respondido, incluso si solo estaba jugando con él.

—Tan predecible. —Rió Mar por lo bajo mientras le ponía alfileres a la blusa que tenía en las manos. —Tanto que puedo apostar que tiene que ver con la chica que te trae como idiota desde la fiesta.

—Se llama Lily. —Le informó él, sabiendo que era inútil pretender que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando y demasiado emocionado para avergonzarse. —Y sí, tiene que ver con ella y con que esta noche la voy a llevar a cenar.

—Pues me alegro por ti, es bueno saber que toda la obsesión y el lloriqueo te sirvió para algo. —Obviamente se estaba burlando, pero porque la conocía supo que en el fondo sí estaba feliz por él. —Pero ten cuidado, los sueños que se cumplen a veces no son tan lindos como los pintan.

De inmediato, James se puso alerta al escucharla decir eso, en especial al notar el tinte de amargura que no sonaba tan evidente, pero que estaba ahí.

Aguantó la respiración por un segundo mientras se decidía a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Estás hablando de Sirius? —Soltó de golpe, tal vez demasiado directo.

Ante eso, ella detuvo sus acciones, aunque no respondió de inmediato ni permitió que algún sentimiento aflorara en su expresión, cosa bastante frustrante para su hermano.

—No. —Se limitó a responder con una expresión tan serena que hasta a él le fue imposible saber si estaba mintiendo. —Pero buena forma de sacar a colación el tema.

—No creas que lo hago por gusto. —Suspiró el chico, deseando que hubiera una forma de evitar aquello. —Pero creo que es inevitable.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De repente empezó a importarte con quien tengo relaciones? —Inquirió Mar, subiendo las cejas con fingida sorpresa. —Debo informarte que mamá me dio la charla antes de morir, así que te ahorró el trabajo.

—Ella siempre tan bondadosa. —Ironizó James, sobándose la cien con dos dedos. —Deja de bromear, ¿quieres? Esto es serio.

Esperó paciente mientras Mar pretendía que no estaba sentado frente a ella y seguía con toda su atención puesta en los arreglos que le hacía a su blusa.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Finalmente habló, luego de un largo silencio. Suspiró y dejó a un lado su trabajo para mirarlo a la cara. —Por si no lo sabías, tu mejor amigo es un imbécil.

—Lo sabía, no voy a negarlo. —Aceptó él, frunciendo el ceño ante su declaración. — ¿Puedo saber exactamente por qué?

—Aparte de haberte dicho lo que pasó sin antes hablar conmigo… —Chasqueó ella, enfadada. —Creo que puedes pensar en otras razones por tu cuenta.

—Le dije que tenía que hablar contigo. —Le aseguró James, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo. —No sé si lo hizo…

—Porque yo fui a buscarlo, no porque tenga una pizca de decencia en su ser, te aseguró que no la tiene.

James se quedó sorprendido luego de que ella soltara eso, bastante más enfadada y _dolida_ de lo que él había esperado encontrarla, dejándole saber que al principio solo había actuado como si no le importara la situación.

Confirmar que sí lo hacía no lo hizo sentir nada cómodo.

—Mar, ¿quieres explicarme qué demonios está pasando? —Prácticamente le suplicó, aún tan confundido como cuando había hablado con él. —Porque el sábado todo parecía tener sentido en mi vida familiar y ahora… Ustedes dos… No entiendo que mierda están haciendo.

—No _estamos_ haciendo nada. —Aclaró Mar, suspirando con fuerza y sacudiendo la cabeza. — _Hicimos_ algo el viernes, pero ya, está en el pasado, no tienes que preocuparte más.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura de eso? —Quiso saber él, levantando una ceja con escepticismo. — ¿Puedes asegurarme firmemente que no va a volver a pasar _nada_ entre ustedes?

Al ver lo enfadada que lucía, James había esperado inocentemente que pudiera darle la respuesta que Sirius no había tenido, pero entonces las facciones del rostro de su hermana se suavizaron y un brillo dudoso apareció en sus ojos, destruyendo sus esperanzas.

Y de nuevo, preocupándolo.

—Mar, nunca te he juzgado por como llevas tu vida y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera porque internamente esta situación me asquea. —Le prometió él, siendo tan sincero como podía, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero necesito que me asegures que vas a estar bien.

—Ay, por favor... —Ella resopló y entornó los ojos. —No seas dramático.

—Con ustedes dos no me queda mucha alternativa. —Señaló con un suspiro pesado. —No me has asegurado nada.

—Sí, James, voy a estar bien. —Le aseguró Mar, arrastrando las palabras con hastío como si tuviera cinco años. —Por tu amigo no puedo prometer nada. No te quiero traumar más, pero estar conmigo tiende a dejar a los hombres con un hueco bastante difícil de llenar…

—Algo más que anotar a la lista de cosas que nunca debí escuchar. —La interrumpió James con una expresión de desagrado que la hizo soltar una carcajada. —Ya, podemos volver nuestra hermosa normalidad en la que soy más feliz sin saber nada de tu vida sexual.

—Y yo que me estaba emocionando con el cambio. —Fingió lamentarse ella, haciendo un puchero demasiado ridículo. —Vas a tener que compensarme sirviéndome de modelo…

—No otra vez. —Se quejó él, gruñendo con fastidio. — ¿Por qué no le pagas a alguien que te ayude?

—Porque tú estás aquí y tienes el cuerpo del hombre promedio. —Explicó la chica, exasperándose ante lo obvio que eso era para ella. Buscó en una de las gavetas de la mesa donde estaba trabajando y sacó lo que parecía ser un blazer azul que le arrojó encima. —Anda, pruébatelo que si te queda bien te dejaré usarlo para tu cita.

James suspiró con resignación y se puso de pie para ponerse el blazer, prefiriendo mil veces ser su maniquí humano que seguir pensando en nada que los involucrara a ella y a Sirius.

* * *

Su idea inicial de tratar de mantener la cabeza en su sitio durante la cita había fracasado desde que la había recogido en su dormitorio, no le había costado nada olvidarse de todo para empezar a reírse de sus tonterías y escuchar atenta todas sus anécdotas, y aunque sabía que eso no podía ser normal, pero estaba divirtiéndose mucho como para preocuparse.

Había pasado todo el viaje tan distraída que no se había molestado en ver por las ventanillas del auto ni una vez y por eso no se había dado cuenta de que estaban entrando a la zona más cara y exclusiva de Londres. Cuando por fin lo hizo y notó las ostentosas tiendas y lujosos restaurantes ya era demasiado tarde.

—No vamos a comer aquí, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó a James cuando se detuvieron frente un restaurante cuyo nombre ni podía pronunciar.

—Pues sí, aquí es. —Respondió él, acomodándose para bajar y viéndola confundido. — ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Es… Realmente no puede _no_ gustarme, porque nunca he comido aquí. —Para ser perfectamente sincera, solo había estado una vez en esa parte de la ciudad y solo había ido de paso. —Pero… ¿No es demasiado caro?

—No tanto, hice caso a lo que dijiste sobre no pasarme. —Prometió con una sonrisa inocente. —Es el más económico de todos los que quedan por aquí.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si debía enfadarse, pero fue imposible hacerlo ya que la expresión limpia en su rostro le dejó saber que realmente, eso era económico para él. Saber que había tomado en cuenta su petición la hizo sentir conmovida y se encontró sonriéndole sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres adorable. —Soltó sin pensarlo, sonrojándose como idiota y soltando una risita.

—Pues muchas gracias. —Aumentó su sonrisa, halagado, y la tomó de la mano cuando le abrieron la puerta. —Ven, antes de alguien note el auto…

—Espera. —Lo llamó alarmada, dándose cuenta de algo, aferrando su mano con fuerza para detenerlo. —Yo… La verdad es que no estoy vestida para un lugar así, no… Creo que estoy muy informal…

—Tonterías, estás preciosa. —Desestimó él de inmediato, haciéndola sonrojar otra vez y jalándola para que salieran. —Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Quiso comentar que había intentado hacer eso durante toda su vida sin ningún resultado positivo, pero de repente ya estaban parados en la fachada del restaurante donde los esperaba un hombre elegantemente vestido.

—Bienvenida, señorita. —La saludó con un acento increíblemente marcado y unos modales que daban una idea del nivel del lugar. —Su Alteza, un placer verlo. Ya tenemos lista su mesa.

James le dio las gracias y de inmediato el hombre los guió adentro del lugar, que era justo como Lily se lo había imaginado, tan lujoso y elegante que casi dolía mirar a los lados.

No había demasiada gente y los presentes parecían demasiado absortos en su cena o en su conversación como para prestarles atención. Llegaron a su mesa pasando prácticamente desapercibidos, lo que le dio a Lily una idea de por que James había escogido ir ahí.

—Es más fácil moverte en esta zona, ¿cierto? —Quiso saber una vez que estuvieron sentados. —Lo digo porque a la gente no parece importarle mucho tu presencia…

—Realmente sí es más cómodo, la gente aquí no tiende a hacer alboroto. —Admitió James luego de indicarle al mesero que tipo de champagne debía traer. — ¿O tú prefieres otra marca?

—No sé nada de champagne, así que elige tú. —Se desentendió Lily, agradeciéndole al hombre que le tendió un menú y esperando que se marcharan para comentar lo siguiente, medio en serio medio en broma. —Tienes que entenderme, es mi primera vez comiendo entre la Aristocracia.

—Muy graciosa. —Sonrió él con ironía, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión y dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua. —Y debo recordarte que en algún momento has comido con Sirius.

—Sirius no cuenta bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Se rió la pelirroja, imaginando la cara de horror de su amigo si lo escuchaba. —Y si te oye te puede quitar el habla.

—Lo sé, pero igual lo hago porque su expresión no tiene precio. —Él se unió a sus risas, haciéndola sonreír. —No puede molestarse por la verdad.

—Ese es un buen punto. —Concordó Lily. Se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando si sería un buen momento para resolver las dudas que desde hacía mucho rondaban su cabeza. Al final decidió que sí, para ese entonces ya él había cruzado varios límites así que le tocaba a ella. —James, ¿te molesta si te pregunto acerca de eso? Sobre la familia de Sirius.

—También te puede quitar el habla por llamarlos así. —Bromeó James, volviendo su sonrisa un poco menos divertida. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Bueno… No quiero comprometerte a que me digas algo que te vaya a meter en un problema. —Le aclaró ella antes que todo, no queriendo que se metiera en problemas por su mal sana curiosidad. —Pero es que no sé nada de ellos y él odia hablar al respecto. Lo único que sé es que obviamente no les habla y que son gente… Importante, creo.

—No tan importantes como ellos quisieran, pero supongo que sí. —Le explicó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Son ese tipo de personas que aún no han entendido que un título no tiene ningún tipo de poder a estas alturas de la historia. No un poder real, al menos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún creen que por sus venas corre sangre azul? —Resopló Lily, evidenciando lo absurdo que eso era.

—La esposa de mi padre aún lo cree y ellos son mil veces peor. —Aquella declaración la hizo abrir los ojos con incredulidad. —No sé si lo has notado, pero mi hermana y yo llevamos una vida más o menos normal, dentro de las obvias excepciones por supuesto.

—Lily vaciló por un instante, pero para no entrar en detalles simplemente asintió. —Ellos parecen no haber entendido que el siglo dieciocho acabó hace doscientos años.

— ¿Así de mal? —Inquirió Lily, impresionada. —Qué espanto.

—Trata de imaginar a Sirius viviendo con algo así. —Sinceramente no podía, y la idea la mortificaba bastante. —Deja de sorprenderte que se haya hartado a los dieciséis.

— ¿Y que hizo entonces?

—Pues…

— ¿Lily?

Escuchar esa voz llamándola hizo que su corazón cayera a su estómago de manera brusca. Se tensó completa y por un momento quiso creer que era su mente jugándole una broma bizarra y asquerosa, pero se dio la vuelta y comprobó que no era así.

— ¿Derek? —Quiso asegurarse ella, con un hilo de voz, deseando que fuera un espejismo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Le espetó su ex novio de mala gana, no lucía nada contento. —Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares.

—No me gustan, pero yo…

—Derek, tanto tiempo sin vernos. —Escuchó decir a James, con un tono de voz bastante amistoso. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Antes de voltear para verlo, descolocada y atónita, pudo notar como Derek finalmente reparaba en su presencia y en su rostro aparecía una desagradable máscara de desprecio.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Le preguntó a James con brusquedad antes de volverse hacia Lily. — ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí con… _Él_?

— ¿Disculpa? —Se indignó ella, no pudiendo creer el tono que estaba usando. —No tengo que responderte eso, ni nada en realidad.

—Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, amigo. —Intervino James, cambiando su tono por uno menos amable. —Vamos a cenar, así que si pudieras largarte…

—Lily, dime que no estás teniendo una cita con este… Este…

—Sí, obviamente estoy teniendo una cita con James. —Respondió Lily de inmediato, enfadándose más al notar como varias miradas empezaban a posarse en ellos. —Y estoy de acuerdo con él en que deberías marcharte.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Primero con Black y ahora con este? Tú eres mejor que eso. —Resopló Derek, haciendo que la furia de Lily solo se incrementara. —Y no voy a irme hasta que me expliques…

—Bien, no tienes que irte si no quieres, ¿quieres que pida una silla para ti? —Se ofreció James de manera sarcástica. —Podemos sentarnos a hablar, ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre? Tiene tiempo sin pasarse por mi casa.

— ¿Y como está el tuyo? —Saltó Derek a la defensiva, sonriendo sin ninguna pizca de gracia. — ¿Ya terminó de mal gastar dinero en una ridícula gira?

— ¡Derek! En serio tienes que…

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó uno de los hombres que los habían atendido más temprano, llegando junto a los otros que traían el champagne. — ¿Ocurre algo, su Alteza?

—Para nada, ya el caballero se iba. —Aseguró James con una sonrisa apretada. — ¿Verdad, Derek?

—Claro. —Respondió el aludido entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. —No quiero arruinar la cena de _su Alteza_.

A Lily no le dio tiempo de marcharse ya que, tras gruñir mortificada, enterró el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de detener las ganas de echarse a llorar y pidiéndole al cielo que se abriera un hueco en el suelo donde pudiera esconderse eternamente.

—Oye, tranquila… —Escuchó que James la llamaba, poniendo una mano en su hombro con delicadeza, una vez volvieron a quedarse solos. —Mírame…

—No quiero. —Murmuró ella contra sus manos, demasiado consternada para subir la mirada. —Esto fue horrible.

— ¿Te parece? Yo he pasado por situaciones peores…

—Pero no por culpa mía. —Señaló Lily, tomando aire para que no se le quebrara la garganta. —Lo siento, James, en serio…

—Vamos, no fue tu culpa. —Intentó asegurarle él, sin éxito porque ella no le creía. —No eres culpable de que se haya comportado como imbécil.

—Pero soy culpable de haber salido con él. —Se lamentó Lily, volviendo a odiarse por ese error. Suspiró y finalmente se atrevió a destaparse la cara. —Por favor, no me juzgues por esa decisión.

—Nunca podría. —Le prometió James, sonriéndole de manera conciliadora. —Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro.

—Voy a creerme el centro del mundo por un momento y asegurar que ninguno como el mío. —Murmuró Lily, haciéndolo reír. La aliviaba ver que no estaba molesto, pero igual tomó la copa de champagne que ya le habían servido y se la tomó de un trago. —Lo siento…

—Lo que te haga sentir mejor. —La tranquilizó él, sonriendo con diversión. —Por mí no te preocupes.

—Creo que te debo una explicación…

—Para nada, tus relaciones pasadas no son asunto mío. —La interrumpió James, tomando su copa y dándole un pequeño sorbo. —Ni siquiera cuando una de ellas involucra al hijo del sujeto que quiere dejarme a mi familia y a mí en la calle…

— ¡Dijiste que no ibas a juzgarme!

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo. —Se apresuró a asegurarle, aguantando una carcajada ante su arrebato. —Pero sí quisiera entender como pasaste de eso a estar aquí sentada conmigo.

—Esa parte de su vida nunca me interesó, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con… Todo esto. —Movió la mano alrededor de él para explicarse mejor. —Pero nunca hablamos al respecto. Para ser honesta, el tema me aburría bastante.

— ¿O sea que soy aburrido?

—No, y por eso estoy sentada aquí. —Señaló Lily, ganándose una sonrisa cegadora y complacida. —No tiene nada que ver con lo que eres, créeme.

—Lo sé y me alegra. —Le guiñó un ojo de manera encantadora, haciéndola soltar una risita. —Como también me alegra que no seas parte del grupo de personas que quieren llevarme a la horca por imperialista.

—Estoy segura de que es menos drástico que eso. —Irremediablemente, su dramatismo la hizo echarse a reír con ganas.

—Si dependiera de él creo que la cosa sí iría por ahí. —Bromeó, apuntando al lugar donde Derek había estado parado. —Pero él me ha odiado desde la escuela, así que creo que es más personal. No entiendo como es tan imbécil, su padre es un tipo bastante decente.

—No puedo creer que estudiaran juntos y aún se muestre indignado por tus privilegios. —Resopló Lily con exasperación. —Si tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar contigo fue por algo. Dudo que hayan ido a una escuela como la mía.

— ¿Te refieres a una escuela…?

—Pues de gente normal. —Al segundo de soltar eso, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sonado muy bien. —Quiero decir… No que no seas normal, pero…

—Ya, te entendí. —Rió el chico, haciéndola sonrojar. —Y te dije una vez que dejaras de disculparte por todo lo que me dices.

—Se me sigue olvidando. —Admitió ella, pensando que seguro lucía como una idiota cada vez que lo hacía. —Pero volviendo al tema, no te creo que su padre no sea como él…

—No lo es, va al palacio cada cierto tiempo y se reúne con mi padre. —Le contó James mientras volvía a llenarle la copa. —Lo he visto varias veces y, aunque es obvio que no le agradamos, nos trata con bastante respeto y tacto.

—Pues la conclusión de la noche es que puedes ser buena persona y tener hijos de mierda, pero también puedes ser una persona de mierda y tener hijos decentes. —Resumió Lily, levantando su copa nuevamente llena.

—No creo que Sirius cuente como alguien decente, pero estoy de acuerdo con el punto. —Asintió divertido, imitándola y chocando su copa con la suya.

— ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta que no tienes que responder?

—Adelante.

— ¿No te preocupa? El padre de Derek y su partido. —Especificó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos con intriga. —Si un día reciben más apoyo de la gente pueden acabar con… Todo lo que eres.

—Pueden acabar con la monarquía, no con todo lo que soy. —La corrigió James con una sonrisa, volvió a tomar de su trago y se encogió de hombros. —Y solo estamos en esta posición porque la mayoría de las personas aún nos quieren ahí, el día que ya no lo hagan pues tendremos que irnos.

—En… ¿En serio?

—En serio, al menos así es como lo veo yo. Creo que Camille se lanzaría de un balcón si eso llega a pasar. —Se rió él. Lily empezaba a tomarle mucho cariño a esa risa. —No digo que será fácil, pero no podemos imponernos cuando la gente ya no nos quiera más. Es una suerte que aún no se hayan hartado, pero no podemos esperar que eso se mantenga por siempre.

—Eso es… Muy maduro de tu parte. —Murmuró con un hilo de voz, después de un momento observándolo embobada. —Demasiado.

—Otra conclusión de la noche: James no es tan inmaduro como parece. —Bromeó él con una risita adorable.

—Y sigue arreglándoselas para sorprender a Lily. —Agregó ella, dejando de lado su timidez para sonreírle con honestidad. —De una manera muy buena, por cierto.

Él le sonrió devuelta, viéndola directamente a los ojos y provocando que todo dentro de Lily se derritiera y que unas agradables cosquillas que tenía años sin sentir aparecieran en su estómago.

Sabía que estaba entrando en aguas peligrosas, pero hacía rato ya que había empezado a alejarse de la orilla.

—Creo que estuvo suficiente de charla. —Decidió él luego de unos segundos viéndose a los ojos en silencio como un par de idiotas. —Vamos a ordenar.

—De acuerdo. —Tomando su menú y finalmente abriéndolo, borrando su sonrisa de golpe cuando empezó a leer. —No salen los precios.

—Lo sé, estos restaurantes nunca los ponen.

— ¿Y como se supone que sabré cuanto hay que pagar?

— ¿Y quien te dijo que ibas a pagar tú? —Inquirió James, levantando una ceja con diversión.

—Pues tal vez quería hacerlo. —Señaló Lily, levantando la barbilla con firmeza. —Claro que ahora será imposible porque no tengo idea de los precios.

—Bueno, hagamos algo, hoy pago yo y la próxima vez tú me invitas a un lugar que tenga los precios y pagas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó ella, volviendo a mirar el menú. —Me parece un buen trato.

Él rió por lo bajo y Lily trató de no pensar en como acababa de aceptarle una segunda cita.

No era como si le molestara, claro.

Decidió que tendría tiempo de sobra para molestarse por eso y se concentró en seguir disfrutando de la noche. Escaneó el menú con los ojos y al final pidió el plato que su instinto le decía que debía ser más económico, aunque igual James ordenó un montón de entradas y entremeses, así que su intento de ahorrar no sirvió de nada.

Como había predicho en el momento que las órdenes empezaron a llegar, todo estuvo delicioso, cosa que disminuyó la punzada de culpa que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el número de la cuenta. Poco a poco se fue olvidando de todo eso, se le hacía fácil olvidar esas pequeñeces cuando estaba hablando con James, todo parecía más fácil estando con él y mentiría si decía que eso no la aterraba un poco, aunque también la emocionaba bastante.

—Entonces, nuestro amigo Derek fue solo un desliz, no es que tienes un patrón de salir con imbéciles… —Quiso aclarar él, picando un pedazo del postre que estaban compartiendo. —Aunque es obvio que no, por algo estás aquí.

—Um, parece que a alguien el chocolate le agranda el ego. —Se burló Lily, dándole un toque en la nariz con su cucharilla a lo que él se echó a reír. —Efectivamente solo fue un desliz… Un horrible desliz de seis meses. En mi defensa, no parecía tan imbécil al principio.

—Ya sé, nunca pondría en duda tu buen gusto. —Sonrió con arrogancia haciéndola entornar los ojos. —Sirius me dijo como terminó todo. Sabía que era un bastardo, pero no me imaginaba que a ese nivel…

—Yo debí haberlo hecho antes, las señales eran bastante obvias. —Resopló ella, pateándose mentalmente. —Seis meses de mi vida perdidos sin necesidad.

—Dicen que todas las relaciones dejan algo, trata de pensar en eso. —La animó, aunque Lily estaba segura de que esa frase no aplicaba ahí. —Por lo que entiendo no era realmente serio…

—De hecho no, como te dije ni siquiera conocí a su padre. —Le contó Lily, llevándose un pedazo de torta a la boca. —Pero por otro lado es la relación más estable que he tenido en la universidad. De resto, solo citas.

— ¿Y antes de la universidad?

—Novio de secundaria. Ya sabes, con el que me iba a casar luego de la graduación. —Se burló de ella misma, riéndose cuando él lo hizo. —Fue lindo en verdad, pero se fue a estudiar a América y todo acabó.

—Un momento de silencio por tu fallido romance adolescente. —Pidió James con fingida solemnidad, pero perdió la seriedad gracias a los trozos de chocolate que tenía en las esquinas de la boca. — ¿Cuántos potes de helado te comiste antes de superarlo?

—Um… ¿Diez? Creo que más. —Siguió riéndose a su pesar, encontrando divertidísimo lo dramático que había sido todo. —Ahora que lo pienso puede que solo quisiera comer helado y ya, la ruptura fue la excusa.

—No sé si reírme o llorar ante la imagen de ti sentada en el sofá de tu casa, comiendo helado del pote con la pijama de hace diez días. —Se burló James, ganándose una palmada juguetona en el hombro. —Y viendo El Diario de una Pasión, por supuesto.

—Ajá, ahí te equivocas. Yo fui original y escogí Posdata, Te Amo. —Aclaró la pelirroja, ganándose más risas como respuesta. —Pareces muy familiarizado con los rituales de despecho de los mortales. ¿Algo que compartir? Y no me digas otra vez que es porque tienes una hermana.

—Mi hermana no tiene idea de nada de lo que estamos hablando. —Aclaró James, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aquello no tuviera ningún sentido. —Lo único que tengo que compartir es una relación de cuatro años que terminó el año pasado.

— ¿Cuatro años? ¡Eso sí es un matrimonio! —Exclamó Lily, abriendo los ojos impresionada. — ¿Y que ocurrió?

—No lo sé, solo dejó de tener sentido, aunque nunca se sintió mucho como una relación real. —Explicó él con una expresión pensativa y un encogimiento de hombros. —No había mucha… _Fidelidad_ por parte de nadie.

—Oh… —Asintió ella, entendiendo por donde iba todo. —Tampoco mucha madurez supongo.

—Sí, creo que tenía más que ver con eso. —Aceptó él con una pequeña sonrisa. —No fue exactamente la relación más profunda de la historia, pero perder algo seguro nunca es sencillo.

—Sí, la maldita costumbre. —Concordó Lily con una mueca. — ¿Cuántos potes de helados te tomó a ti?

—Menos que a ti, pero yo los mezclaba con vodka así que… —Volvieron a reírse atrayendo la atención de varios clientes, pero sin importarles. —En fin, por las relaciones adolescentes infructuosas.

—Y los rompimientos dramáticos de película. —Añadió Lily, chocando su cucharilla con la de él.

— ¿Qué sería de uno sin el otro?

Lily volvió a reírse y estaba por agregar algo más cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpe la molestia, señor, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber James con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre se inclinó sobre él para murmurar la respuesta en su oído, cosa que frustró bastante a Lily, en especial cuando vio como la expresión de James cambiaba radicalmente, y no de buena manera.

—Ya, entiendo. —Asintió cuando el hombre termino, luciendo bastante fastidiado y algo nervioso. —Gracias por avisarme.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Le preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Todo perfecto. —Intentó sonreírle, pero solo le salió una mueca rápida y sin sentido. —Pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Ven.

—Oh, pero… Sí, está bien. —Tomó su bolso y el abrigo que había dejado en el respaldar de la silla y se puso de pie para ponérselos. — ¿Vas a pagar antes o…?

—Me enviarán la cuenta después. —le cortó con rapidez, tomando su mano y obligándola a moverse. —Sígueme.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Inquirió Lily al darse cuenta de que no iban a la entrada, sino que seguían al mesero a la parte de atrás del restaurante.

—Es que... No podemos salir por la puerta principal. —Se limitó a decir el chico, en un tono de disculpa que ella no entendió. —El auto nos espera atrás.

A continuación se encontró entrando a la cocina del lugar, la cual definitivamente no era tan bonita como el restaurante en sí. De repente, Lily se encontró teniendo un deja vu del día en que Sirius la había sacado del palacio por la puerta trasera tras atravesar un montón de pasadizos.

—No creo que estén aquí también, pero si están no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió James con cautela.

—D-de acuerdo. —Aceptó Lily, aunque no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

Lo entendió al instante, justo cuando les abrieron la puerta y antes de poner un pie afuera las luces de los flashes de al menos quince cámaras le quemaron los ojos.

—Maldita sea… —Escuchó gruñir a James, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y guiarla hacia fuera. —No te despegues de mí.

Aunque no hubiera estado demasiado aturdida para desobedecer no lo habría hecho, especialmente no cuando empezaron a caminar y más flashes se dispararon en su dirección, a la vez que sentía a varias personas acercándose para invadir su espacio personal y gritándoles un montón de preguntas que apenas y podía captar.

El camino al auto se hizo eterno, pero nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de él. Supuso que era hora de separarse de James, pero aún podía escuchar el alboroto afuera que no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

—Sácanos de aquí. —Le pidió él al conductor con una nota de urgencia en la voz. —Rápido.

El hombre obedeció de inmediato y arrancó, apretando el acelerador con una fuerza que hizo que Lily se diera cuenta de que tenía los brazos alrededor de James.

— ¿Nos están siguiendo? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz y el corazón palpitándole en los oídos cuando escuchó motocicletas que venían detrás de ellos.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Chasqueó James de mala gana echando un vistazo a la ventanilla de atrás. —No te preocupes, vamos a perderlos.

A Lily le hubiera gustado mucho poder hacerle caso y relajarse, pero el susto que había pasado al ser recibida por ese montón de paparazzi y el hecho de que el chófer conducía como si estuvieran en una persecución policial no colaboraba.

Lo único que logró darle un poco de calma durante el aparatoso recorrido fue sentir los brazos de James alrededor de ella que de vez en cuando la apretaban más cerca y la acariciaban de manera tranquilizadora.

—Bien, creo que ya está. —Anunció él luego de lo que parecieron horas, pero seguro solo habían sido cinco minutos. —Ya no los veo… ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… No. —Confesó Lily, separándose de él para que poder respirar mejor. —Dame un minuto.

Él asintió y la soltó para darle su espacio. Lily se corrió en el asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar respiraciones largas, tratando de oxigenar su cerebro y de deshacer las nauseas que tenía.

Sentir la velocidad del auto finalmente se normalizaba y como a su alrededor no se escuchaban motocicletas la ayudó a serenarse, pero no lograba deshacer sus nervios por completo.

—Podemos… ¿Puedo bajar un momento? —Le preguntó a James con la voz muy delgada. —No me siento bien.

—Sí, claro, de inmediato.

Unos metros después el auto se detuvo y Lily se apresuró a bajar, aunque intentó hacerlo con delicadeza porque sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco la haría vomitar.

Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que estaban en el Puente de la Torre, el cual estaba completamente vacío de peatones debido a lo tarde que era. Aprovechando esto, caminó hacia la baranda y se sostuvo de esta, respirando con fuerza, espirando que el aire fresco la calmara de una vez.

—Lo siento. —Lo escuchó junto a ella al cabo de unos segundos, sobresaltándola un poco. —No sé como demonios se enteraron de que estábamos ahí.

—No te preocupes… —Le aseguró Lily por lo bajo, respirando una última vez antes de volverse para verlo. —Ya me siento mejor.

— ¿Segura?

La mirada preocupada y afligida que le dedicó la hizo experimentar un torbellino de sentimientos. Por un lado se sintió inmensamente conmovida al verlo preocupado por ella, por otro avergonzada por lo mal que se había puesto y finalmente furiosa con ese montón de fotógrafos que habían arruinado todo.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto. —Dijo para excusar su comportamiento, sintiendo como las mejillas se le coloraban. —Me tomó bastante fuera de guardia.

—Es horrible, lo sé. —Le sonrió a modo de disculpas, verdaderamente apenado. —Yo ya me acostumbré, pero a veces también me siento así.

— ¿Asqueado?

—Ajá. —Asintió con un suspiro y una mueca. —La falta de privacidad es de las cosas malas que nadie menciona cuando hablan de nuestra vida.

Por primera vez desde lo conocía, Lily dejó de sentirse avergonzada por no haberse molestado nunca en comprar una revista con su cara o buscar su nombre en Internet. Se sintió orgullosa al saber que era de las pocas personas que no habían intentado invadir su privacidad y por las cuales las revistan contrataban a gente que lo siguiera a todas partes como esos fotógrafos.

—En fin, lamento que se arruinara la noche. —Volvió a disculparse él, amargamente.

—No se arruinó. —Le aseguró Lily de inmediato, sonriéndole y encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente. No cambia que la haya pasado bien.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio o solo no quieres que me sienta mal? —Inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. El fantasma de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, James, deberías ir aprendiéndolo. —Señaló ella, sin dejar de sonreír, moviéndose para quedar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. —La próxima vez saldrá mejor.

—Me gusta como suena eso. —Sonrió el aludido, inclinándose para que su rostro quedara más cerca que el de ella. —Aunque veo difícil que algo pueda mejorar esta noche.

Lily subió las cejas, aceptando silenciosamente el reto. Luego, apagó el interruptor de todas sus dudas y se puso de puntillas para tomarlo por el cuello y pegar sus labios a los de él.

James gruñó por lo bajo antes de abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla más a él, empezando a mover sus labios en respuesta, de manera dulce y lenta, haciendo que la cabeza de Lily diera vuelta. La primera vez había sido genial, pero ahora estaba sobria y descubría que ese adjetivo se quedaba corto.

Suspiró cuando él mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua, instándola a abrir la boca, cosa que ella hizo sin demora, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y se acariciaran, mandando el corazón de la pelirroja varios latidos por encima de lo normal.

No entendía como en menos de veinticuatro horas había pasado de pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él a estar besándolo con todas las ganas del mundo sobre el puente más concurrido de Londres. No tenía ningún sentido, pero sabía que no había otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

Apretó los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cuello, queriendo tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible, y enterró los dedos en su cabello alborotado, aferrándolo con fuerza para profundizar el beso, para disfrutar cada segundo que durara.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir como el aire de sus pulmones iba desapareciendo, dejándole saber que aquel momento perfecto llegaba a su fin. Y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba cuando el sonido de una motocicleta pasando justo al lado de ellos y otro flash cegador la obligó a separarse, arruinando el final de su beso.

—Agh, malditos hijos de puta. —Gruñó James con la voz ronca, casi irreconocible. Tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas, luciendo incluso mejor. —Estropean todo.

—Lo sien…

—No, que ni se te ocurra. —Le cortó de inmediato, adivinando lo que iba a decir. —Fue perfecto.

No pudo sonrojarse porque ya el beso había hecho que toda la sangre huyera a su rostro… Y hacia otras partes de su cuerpo. Soltó una risita y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo fue. —Concordó ella por lo bajo.

—Así me gusta. —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que a ella se le antojó soñadora y que la cegó casi tanto como el flash. —Ven, vámonos antes de que vuelvan o lleguen más.

Lo dejó tomarle la mano como la idiota embobada que se estaba acostumbrando a ser cuando estaba con él, preguntándose que tan indebido sería retomar la última parte de su beso una vez que estuvieran en el auto.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando él ya había respondido su duda.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Como les dije, este capítulo iba a ser bastante largo y lleno de contenido, y demasiadas emociones encontradas. He tenido una semana caótica y las que vienen no serán mejor, he estado muy floja con la escritura, pero al menos pueden estar tranquilos de que tengo el siguiente listo, después ya veré como me las arreglo.**

 **No sé si la reacción de James era como la esperaban JAJA, creo que no, nadie murió todavía, pero la de Mar creo que sí se acercó bastante a las expectativas de la mayoría así que no fue una decepción total.**

 **Algo que había olvidado decirles, espero que no me maten, es que la razón por la cual puede que a veces parezca que las cosas pasan muy rápido en la trama es porque esta historia va a tener solamente unos veintitantos capítulos, no sé exactamente cuántos, pero no más de eso. Como algunos saben, tengo otro proyecto muy grande que llevar acabo por lo cual no puedo dejarme llevar mucho por otra historia y terminar escribiendo cien capítulos. Eso sí, prometo que estos veinte capítulos tendrán todo mi amor y mi esfuerzo para que los disfruten muuuucho(L)**

 **Pero apenas vamos por el cinco así que no es momento de ponernos dramáticos ni sentimentales JAJA, ahora es que nos queda camino por recorrer, por ahora solo espero que disfruten de este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora! Y si les gusto también déjenmelo saber en un review, espero ansiosa por sus opiniones y emocionarme con ustedes!**

 **Les mando un beso, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo(L)**


	6. Capital Letters

.

6.

* * *

 _ **For worst or for better, gonna give it to you in capital letters.**_

Capital Letters – Hailee Steinfeld.

 **.**

Lily se sentía como una hipócrita, y de las peores.

Desde su cita con James se había llenado el pecho orgullosamente con la satisfacción de saber que nunca había contribuido a alimentar la demanda de revistas ni páginas de chismes rosa; antes de ese día no había pensado en lo mal que estaba esa invasión a la privacidad, pero tener a todos esos esos fotógrafos rodeándola había sido más que suficiente para detestar a cualquiera que contribuyera con ese negocio.

Cosa que ella estaba haciendo ese momento.

Era muy honesta al decir que había intentado resistirse, con todas sus fuerzas lo había intentado, pero a fin de cuentas, era solo una mujer, tan humana como cualquiera, iniciando una relación nueva que le causaba más ilusión de la que quería admitir. De esa forma era sencillo sucumbir a las tentaciones.

Trataba de hacerse sentir mejor recordándose que no era a James a quien había buscado, técnicamente no estaba violando su privacidad… Sino la de su ex novia, que básicamente era como violar la suya, pero él no se iba a enterar.

Se sentía ridícula haciendo eso, pero no había podido evitarlo, la curiosidad se la había comido viva desde que James le había hablado de ella durante la cena. En pocas palabras le había dicho que no había estado realmente enamorado de ella, pero cuatro años no pasan simplemente bajo la mesa y Lily en serio quería saber de ella, era prácticamente lo único que había pensado desde su cita… Cuando no estaba pensando en todos los besos que había compartido con James en el auto, obviamente.

Se sonrojó furiosamente y se encogió en su silla mientras trataba de ocultar el rostro tras su teléfono. Porque sí, estaba averiguando todo sobre la chica en cuestión durante una de sus clases. En su defensa era una materia de investigación y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Con muy buenos resultados, cabe destacar.

Su nombre era Priscilla Davies, tenía veintidós años, había nacido en Manchester y pertenecía a una antigua familia aristocrática. Había estudiado Relaciones Internacionales en Oxford y se había graduado con honores unos meses atrás, hablaba alrededor de seis idiomas y estaba viviendo en África, donde trabajaba para una de las empresas filantrópicas de su familia. Sonaba como una chica sumamente ocupada y Lily se preguntaba si por esa razón ella y James habrían decidido terminar.

En un lado más superficial, Priscilla tenía una contextura parecida a la suya, tenía una estatura promedio y era delgada, tenía ojos marrón chocolate y el cabello largo, tan lacio que dolía mirarlo y de un castaño oscuro tan perfecto que no podía ser natural. Objetivamente, no parecía una chica extraordinariamente preciosa, pero los trajes caros y las miles de libras gastadas en maquillaje y peluquería hacían excelente su trabajo. La verdad era que se veía agradable, tenía ese aire de seguridad y confianza que daba el tener toda la vida resuelta.

Ella y James habían hecho una pareja muy bonita, al menos eso aparentaban en las fotografías. Lucían muy cómodos y divertidos cuando estaban juntos, no había demasiadas imágenes de demostraciones de afecto, pero Lily no sabía que podía significar aquello.

Suspiró y siguió pasando las fotos que el buscador le ofrecía. No se sentía intimidada por ella, tampoco se sentía inferior, si James había decidido invitarla a salir era por algo, pero Lily se habría mentido de no admitir que Priscilla tenía algo que a ella le faltaba.

Conocía las tradiciones y el protocolo en el que la realeza se desenvolvía, las cámaras no la asustaban, conocía a James desde la adolescencia, conocía a su padre… Había conocido a su madre.

Eran esas las cosas específicas que habían causado algo parecido a celos en el corazón de Lily, esa chica tenía un entendimiento del mundo de James del que ella carecía. Era justo lo que le había asustado al principio, no poder encajar y darse cuenta de que lo diferentes que eran cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque no era como si todavía tuviera mucha oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Se mordió el labio inferior y salió del buscador para abrir la aplicación de los mensajes. Lo pensó durante varios segundos, sabiendo que la pregunta que quería hacer posiblemente sería un suicidio, pero al final decidió dejar de ser tan infantil y solo escribirlo.

 _¿Qué opinas de Priscilla?_

No pensó más y lo envío. Siempre podía volver a bloquearlo, lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

Y pensó severamente en volver a hacerlo cuando leyó la respuesta.

 _ **¿Presley? Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaba más antes de que se inyectara pegamento en la cara, ¿pero quién soy yo para criticar a la mujer de Elvis?**_

Lily entornó los ojos con exasperación y tecleó su respuesta, resistiendo las ganas de ignorarlo.

 _No te hagas el idiota, Sirius. Sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Responde o volveré a bloquearte._

 _ **Ey, pelirroja, las amenazas no van a llevarte a ningún lado. No hay necesidad de perder la diplomacia, solo dime si estás celosa por mí o por James.**_

 _¡Yo no estoy celosa, pedazo de subnormal, solo responde la pregunta!_

Se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido muy ruda cuando ya el mensaje estaba flotando en el espacio. Se apresuró a arreglarlo antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar.

 _Por favor, solo quiero saber si te agrada._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y no estuvo muy segura de cómo tomársela.

 _ **No la odio, pero tampoco es mi persona favorita en el mundo. No es el tipo de chica con el que me juntaría por gusto, compartía con ella básicamente por James.**_

Lily estaba empezando a pensar en lo agradecida que estaba por haber enviado algo tan maduro y coherente cuando otro mensaje llegó.

 _ **Eso sí, de no haber sido la novia de James posiblemente me hubiera acostado con ella.**_

Hizo una mueca de asco y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, era demasiado pedir tener una conversación seria con él.

 _ **¿La señorita se siente satisfecha con mi respuesta? ¿Logré aplacar sus celos?**_

 _Casi satisfecha, como siempre te las arreglaste para arruinarlo al final. ¡Y no estoy celosa!_

 _ **Perfecto, y no deberías. No es con ella con quien James me ha estado mareando todo el maldito día. En serio, ¿Qué mierda le hiciste al pobre? Estoy por lanzar el teléfono a la bañera.**_

Una risa idiota escapó de entre sus labios antes de que siquiera pensara en contenerla, se mordió ligeramente el labio, consciente de que quien la viera pensaría que estaba loca, y escribió una pregunta.

 _¿Qué te está diciendo?_

 _ **Estaba, hace una hora que dejé de responder, pero básicamente me describía cada detalle de lo que él llama "la mejor cita de su vida". Lo haces sonar como un adolescente hormonal y estúpido, nunca te voy a perdonar esto.**_

 _Déjalo en paz… En su defensa sí fue una gran cita._

Sabía que con eso solo estaba dándole detalles para que siguiera burlándose de ella, pero había desarrollado la mala costumbre de contarle a Sirius sobre sus salidas con algún chico, no iba a ser la excepción solo porque éste fuera su mejor amigo.

 _ **Estuve a punto de reenviarle ese mensaje para causarle un infarto, pero la cárcel no lo vale. Aunque si vuelve a hacer un comentario sobre todo el intercambio de saliva que hicieron voy a empezar a pensarlo…**_

 _Se llaman besos, animal. Y espero que no te haya dado demasiados detalles al respecto._

 _ **Definitivamente más de los que necesitaba.**_

 _¿Quién está celoso ahora?_

 _ **Oh, entonces sí admites que lo estás. Muy bien, Lily, la aceptación es el primer paso, ¿algo más que compartir?**_

Gruñó un poco ante su insistencia y volvió a sonrojarse sin querer. Sin embargo, no volvió a negarlo, en su lugar decidió volver a al terreno serio de la conversación.

 _¿Puedes culparme? Fueron cuatro años…_

Aunque odiaba hacerlo, se mordió la uña mientras esperaba su mensaje, él cual no fue tan insensible como ella había esperado.

 _ **Lo sé, Lily, estuve ahí. Cuatro años en los que James nunca me hartó hasta el cansancio hablando de ella como ya lo está haciendo contigo.**_

 _Igual es demasiado tiempo, algo así no se supera tan rápido._

 _ **Ha pasado casi un año, y no es como si hubiera mucho que superar. No estaban enamorados, fue una relación prácticamente arreglada. Te sorprenderá saber que eso aún existe.**_

Realmente sí la sorprendió, James no había mencionado nada al respecto cuando le había hablado de ella, era cierto que no lucía enamorado, pero tampoco que había estado con ella por obligación.

 _ **Puedo hacerte una lista de todas las personas con las que ambos estuvieron mientras estaban juntos, ¿la quieres?**_

 _No, gracias. A ver, puedo creerte que no estuvieran enamorados, pero no eso de que era arreglado. James no se prestaría para algo así._

 _ **James tenía dieciséis, Lily, ¿Qué tan maduro crees que era entonces? Solo siguió la corriente un par de años y luego todo acabó, no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Deja de ser necia y fastidiosa, y querer ver problemas donde no los hay.**_

Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a hacerle caso a las palabras de su amigo, pero no era fácil simplemente desaparecer todas las dudas que tenía.

 _Es bonita, y ridículamente inteligente._

 _ **Con dinero cualquiera puede aparentar ambas cosas.**_

 _Wow, qué profundo._

 _ **Tengo mis momentos… Si ayuda en algo, pelirroja, a mí me caes mejor tú (;**_

Rió por lo bajo y sonrió enternecida, en verdad sí ayudaba, bastante.

Sabía que se quejaba continuamente de lo insoportable que Sirius podía ser, pero valía la pena aguantarlo por esos preciados momentos en los que se proponía ser el mejor amigo del mundo, y de hecho lo lograba.

Estaba por escribirle algo cursi que lo hiciera sentir incómodo, pero él se le adelantó con un mensaje que la extrañó.

 _ **¿Dónde estás? Dime que no en clase.**_

 _Obvio que estoy en clase, soy una estudiante, Sirius, ahí es donde pertenecemos._

 _ **Mierda, Lily, vete al dormitorio. Ya.**_

Aquello no solo hizo que su extrañeza aumentara, también provocó que el tono de urgencia en su mensaje la asustara.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Sirius?_

Le llevó unos segundos de irritante espera y ansiedad hasta que él volvió a responderle, aunque no con un mensaje, sino con una foto.

Una foto que hizo que la sangre de su rostro huyera junto con su tensión.

Una oleada de pánico se esparció en su pecho como pólvora cuando reconoció aquella imagen de ella y James en el puente la noche anterior, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Claro que eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que la foto estaba colgada en la página de internet de un periódico que, por supuesto, leía casi todo el país.

Tragó saliva y bajó el celular para panear el auditorio con la mirada, tratando de encontrar a alguien que estuviera actuando fuera de lo normal, pero todos parecían muy concentrados en la clase y en sus apuntes… Excepto una chica que tomaba al menos cinco clases con ella e intercambiaba su atónita mirada entre Lily y la pantalla de su teléfono.

 _Oh, oh._

La pelirroja se apresuró a guardar sus cosas con las manos temblorosas y cuando estuvo lista le envió un último mensaje a Sirius.

 _Ya me voy, te aviso cuando esté en el dormitorio._

 _ **Hazlo. Y escríbeme si necesitas algo.**_

Suspiró con fuerza y mortificación, no sabiendo que podía necesitar de él en ese momento, pero esperando no hacerlo.

* * *

Ir a esa universidad provocaba una sensación agridulce en Remus. Le gustaba porque estar ahí significaba que iba a pasar tiempo con sus amigos, además le gustaba el lugar y el aire que se respiraba, era un ambiente agradable, no importaba que Sirius siempre dijera que olía a represión y a estrés y a cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriera, a él le encantaba.

Y sin embargo, nunca era una experiencia completamente agradable, estar ahí también era un amargo recordatorio de algo que hubiera amado vivir, era hacer presión en la espina que tenía clavada en el pecho.

Siempre había querido estudiar en la universidad, mucho más que cualquiera de sus amigos, y por un par de años aquello había sido más que un sueño, había sido una posibilidad casi tangible… Pero luego había ocurrido el accidente y sin su padre presente pasar cinco años sin trabajar había dejado de ser una opción. Poco a poco lo había superado y se había resignado a que así era la vida a veces, no demasiado justa, pero de vez en cuando se permitía estar ahí e imaginar cómo se sentiría ser como todos esos chicos que veía a su alrededor.

Con un movimiento rápido de cabeza se obligó a deshacer todos esos pensamientos, no era el momento para ponerse nostálgico, estaba ahí por un asunto delicado y serio que tenía que resolver antes de que James y Sirius empezaran a hacerle llamadas histéricas.

Revisó la dirección que el último le había enviado y cuando se aseguró de que estaba en el lugar correcto, llamó a la puerta. Había esperado que no le respondieran, y si lo hacían que fuera Lily quien abriera, por idiota no había recordado que la chica tenía una compañera y no se había preparado para encontrarse con ella.

— ¡Remus, hola! —Exclamó Tonks al abrirle la puerta, traía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y una pañoleta le recogía el cabello rosa. — ¡Ay, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía!

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron sin que su cerebro procesara la acción, era como si estuviera obedeciendo a la cálida y agradable sensación que nacía en su estómago cada vez que la veía.

—Hola, Tonks. —La saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, pasándose una mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso. —No nos veíamos desde el último cumpleaños de Sirius, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Uf, ocupadísima, creo este lugar está intentando matarme. —Se quejó la chica, pasándose una mano por la frente. —Y mamá no deja de insistir en que consiga un trabajo, lo que definitivamente no ayuda.

—Espero que no esté usando como excusa que hasta Sirius tiene uno. —Bromeó Remus, divertido al ver su expresión de hastío. —Eso sería triste.

— ¡Lo hace, lo cual empeora todo! —Se ofendió ella, resoplando y haciéndolo reír por lo bajo. —Y lo que Sirius hace no cuenta como un trabajo real así que no entiendo su punto.

—Deberías explicárselo, así tal vez te deje en paz.

—Lo he intentado, pero el idiota la envuelve cada vez que se ven y ella cree que es una especie de santo. —Entornó los ojos con indignación. —Al menos papá insiste en que no es necesario que consiga trabajo de inmediato, me da un respiro.

—Aprovéchalo, la vida de los adultos no es tan divertida como parece. —Le aseguró él, volviendo su sonrisa un poco más amarga.

—Le tomaré la palabra, señor. —Se rió ella, una risa melodiosa y encantadora. —Supongo que James y Mar siguen explotándote.

—James intenta no hacerlo, pero Mar explota a todos los que encuentre en su camino, ahí no hay mucho que hacer. —Aquello no era una broma completamente, pero igual esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa. —Aunque siempre que viaja trae regalos, así que no todo es malo.

—Pues lo mereces, trabajas demasiado. —Señaló Tonks, cuya expresión se iluminó de repente al tener una nueva idea. —Sabes, si necesitas distraerte un rato siempre puedes escribirme y… Y no sé, podemos salir por ahí, hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer.

Remus tragó saliva disimuladamente y tomó una larga respiración. No se le ocurría nada bueno que decir para negarse a esa propuesta, mucho menos cuando la idea sonaba tan agradable. Sonaba como una cita, estaba casi seguro de que eso era.

No era que nunca lo hubiera pensado, por supuesto que lo había hecho, Tonks era genial y divertida y todo lo bueno que podía esperar en una chica, pero por alguna razón nunca se atrevía a intentar llevar las cosas más allá de la amistad cordial que mantenían. Quizás porque era consciente de que el trabajo que tenía no dejaba tiempo para nada, si James viajaba tenía que ir con él, si tenía un evento a las seis de la mañana de un sábado tenía que estar ahí, no era un horario que se prestara para dejar entrar una relación.

—Tonks, eso es…

— ¡Oh, ya sé! El departamento de literatura organizará una conferencia de simbología la próxima semana, ¿te gustaría ir? Suena como algo que te gustaría.

Lo grave del asunto, era que realmente sí le hubiera gustado asistir, muchísimo. Estaba seguro de que sería tan interesante como se escuchaba.

—Eso… No estaría mal, realmente. —Admitió con un suspiro, aceptando que no tenía buenas razones para negarse. —Tendría que revisar que James no tenga nada que hacer, pero...

— ¡Pero sí no entonces vendrás conmigo! —Decidió la chica, sonriendo emocionada, sin dejarle mucho espacio para oponerse. —Y si no puedes no importa, en algún momento tendrás un rato libre. ¿Sabías que abrieron una cancha de bolos cerca de aquí? Podríamos ir un día, Lily y yo habíamos planeado hacerlo, pero…

—Diablos, Lily. —Soltó Remus, recordando de repente porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. —Yo vine a buscar a Lily, se suponía que la llevaría a ver a James.

—Ella me lo había comentado, ¿pero que no era más tarde?

Remus abrió la boca para explicarle que ese había sido el plan inicial, pero tras las fotos filtradas en internet James le había pedido que fuera antes por si los fotógrafos hacían de las suyas y necesitaba ayuda. Pero no alcanzó a soltar ni una palabra, de repente su atención fue captada por lo que sonaba como un alboroto filtrándose por la ventana junto a ellos.

Se alejó de Tonks para echar un vistazo y su corazón se cayó a su estómago cuando vio a un grupo grande de gente aglomerándose frente a la planta baja del edificio de enfrente, no le costó demasiado reconocer el sonido de las cámaras y los flashes.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Se extrañó la chica, asomándose junto a él. — ¿Viniste con James?

—No, no lo hice. —Respondió él rápidamente. —Tengo que irme, Tonks, es una emergencia.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Se preocupó ella al ver la expresión alarmada en su rostro.

—Lo estará si me voy ahora. —Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, odiando tener que irse así. —Nos vemos pronto.

—Bueno, pero voy a tomarte la palabra en eso también. —Le informó Tonks, acercándose a él y antes de que pudiera alejarse, dejó un beso rápido en su mejilla. — ¡Te escribiré los detalles de la conferencia, así que más te vale hablar con James!

El chico parpadeó varias veces y por un instante volvió a olvidar su responsabilidad, aquel beso inofensivo lo había tomado desprevenido y había provocado que perdiera la noción del tiempo por un segundo. Se obligó a volver en sí y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Corrió escaleras abajo y llegó al edificio donde se había armado el jaleo tan pronto como pudo. De inmediato notó que las personas estaban aglomeradas en lo que parecía ser las puertas cerradas de un salón donde él suponía que Lily se había escondido. La cantidad de gente era bastante significativa y no tuvo que intentarlo para saber que no lo iban a dejar llegar hasta el frente, cosa que lo mortificaba, porque había vivido suficiente de esas situaciones como para saber que no iban a irse hasta que ella saliera.

Intentó pensar rápido en una solución, tenía que sacarla de ahí de la manera más disimulada que pudiera. Se alejó de la multitud y rodeó el edificio, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que había otra entrada que daba con los mismos salones del frente. Supuso que si el resto no lo había descubierto era porque acababan de llegar, así que tenía que apresurarse antes de que le copiaran la idea.

Siguió el ruido de las personas al otro lado para poder ubicarse en el salón que estaban acosando, esperando no equivocarse y encontrarla ahí.

— ¿Lily? —La llamó a la vez que abría la puerta de golpe.

Respiró aliviado al verla pegada a la columna junto a la puerta, escondiéndose, pero espiando hacia afuera para saber si se marchaban. El sonido de la voz del chico la sobresaltó y la hizo voltearse hacia él, estaba pálida y su rostro reflejaba lo asustada que se sentía.

— ¡Remus! Ay qué bueno que llegaste. —Casi sollozó de alivio, alejándose de la puerta y corriendo hacia él. —Intenté llegar a mi dormitorio, pero de repente ellos aparecieron y no…

—Me explicas después, hay que salir de aquí. —La interrumpió él, tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola salir del aula. —El auto está en el edificio de enfrente, ¿hay forma de llegar allí sin que nos vean?

—Pues… No, no lo creo. —Murmuró ella, tragó saliva con aflicción. —Solo por donde entraste.

—Maldición. —Masculló Remus, tratando de dar con una solución, sin éxito. —Bueno, están muy concentrados por allá, tendremos que salir con calma para no llamar su atención, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Lily asintió y tomó aire antes de posar su mirada en la suya y sonreírle. —Gracias, Remus.

Ese agradecimiento estuvo cargado de tanta sinceridad que Remus no pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta y sentir con más profundidad la necesidad de sacarla sana y salva de ahí.

—Todavía están ahí. —Notó Lily, nerviosa, cuando llegaron nuevamente a la parte delantera del edificio.

—Ignóralos, finge que no es contigo. —Le susurró él, alejándola sin correr, pero con un paso constante. —Solo sigue caminando.

Eso lograron hacer durante un trecho de camino bastante significativo, tanto que por un segundo Remus se permitió ser optimista y confiarse de que llegarían sin más problemas al auto.

Pero había hablado demasiado rápido, pronto empezaron a escuchar acercarse a la multitud que habían dejado atrás y no pasó mucho para que los flashes empezaran a dispararse en su dirección. El brazo que aún mantenía alrededor de Lily le dejó sentir como había tensado el cuerpo.

—Remus…

—No voltees y no vayas a correr. —Le indicó él, viendo de reojo que aún mantenían una distancia prudencial a pesar de que ello sí estaban corriendo. —Solo apresúrate.

Aceleraron el paso, pero eso no impidió que pronto se vieran rodeado por al menos cinco fotógrafos que les bloqueaban el paso y amenazaban con cegarlos con los flashes de sus cámaras. Remus estaba demasiado acostumbrado a eso, pero era diferente estar con James o con Mar que ya sabían cómo lidiar con esa atención a estar con una persona tan ajena a esa realidad. La verdad era que lo enfurecía bastante y eso solo empeoró cuando empezaron con las preguntas imprudentes y fuera de lugar.

—No prestes atención. —Le susurró muy cerca del oído para hacerse escuchar entre el griterío. —Ya vamos a llegar.

Rápidamente, las cinco cámaras pasaron a ser diez, pero por suerte para ellos lograron llegar al auto antes de que la cosa llegara a peor. Abrir la puerta fue casi imposible y subir ni se diga, pero Remus se las arregló para apartarlos y dejarles el camino libre.

No respiró tranquilo hasta que estuvieron encerrados dentro del auto, aunque el escándalo de afuera aún se escuchaba.

—Vámonos. —Le indicó al chófer, punzándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. —Y trata de perderlos rápido.

Al menos eso no resultó muy difícil, a los pocos minutos habían salido del campus sin ninguna u otro auto motocicleta siguiéndolos. Al menos ese día no estaban de humor para persecuciones.

—Qué horrible. —La escuchó decir de repente. Se volteó hacia ella y la vio pegada al asiento con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel muy blanca. —No sé cómo… No sé cómo ellos pueden vivir así.

—Lo han hecho desde que nacieron, es costumbre. —Le explicó Remus, suspiró y buscó a los lados de su asiento por una de las botellas de agua que siempre tenían ahí. —Ten, toma un poco.

—Gracias. —Volvió a decirle la pelirroja, tomando la botella y dándole un trago largo. —De verdad, no sé qué habría hecho si no llegabas…

—Es mi trabajo, no tienes nada que agradecer. —Desestimó él, con una sonrisa sincera. —Me alegra que estés bien, lamento que tuvieras que volver a pasar por eso tan pronto.

—Sí, aún no me quitó el susto de la otra noche y ya pasé otro. —Intentó bromear Lily, tomando otro trago de agua y devolviendo la botella. — ¿Puedo guardar tu número? Digo, no pretendo llamarte cada vez que algo así pasé, pero…

—Puedes hacerlo, no hay problema. —Le aseguró Remus de inmediato, antes de dictarle su número telefónico para que lo guardara. —Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar, pero úsalo si ocurre.

—Sí, esperemos. —Suspiró ella, con una expresión suplicante. —Tengo que escribirle a Sirius, debe estar histérico…

—Lo está. —Confirmó él, haciendo una mueca al recordar todos los mensajes que su amigo le había enviado. —Y James debe estar peor, así que avísale que ya vamos en camino.

— ¡Ay, maldición, la cita! —Recordó de repente. Gruñó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. —No puede ser, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cambiarme o arreglarme…

—Luces bien, no te preocupes. —Quiso tranquilizarla él, sonriendo divertido. —Con lo muerto que lo traes seguro le encantará como te ves.

—Lindo, resulta que las bromas molestas es cosa de los cuatro. —Chasqueó ella, sonrojándose, pero sonriendo devuelta. —Sirius estaría tan orgulloso.

—Eso no es bueno, trato de llevar una vida que provoque justo lo contrario.

—Qué coincidencia, yo hago lo mismo. —Rió Lily, haciéndolo reír a él también. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, pero algo captó su atención y se rodó hacia el chico con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Estuviste con Tonks?

— ¿Ah? —Se sorprendió Remus, no entendiendo que podía haberlo delatado. — ¿Cómo…?

—Bueno, no conozco a muchas chicas que pudieran haberte dejado esa marca fucsia fosforescente en la mejilla. —Se burló la chica, apuntando a una región de su propia mejilla. —Aquí, límpiate.

Remus se pasó la manga por donde ella le indicaba y entornó los ojos al ver que la mancha se había pasado a su ropa.

—Si pudieras no mencionarle esto a Sirius sería perfecto. —Le pidió con una mirada significativa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesite saber? —Preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja, sin perder la diversión de su sonrisa.

—No, pero a él cualquier cosa le sirve para amargarme la vida. —Respondió, tratando de convencerse de que realmente no había nada que ella necesitara saber. —Solo no le digas y saldamos nuestra deuda por salvarte hace un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo. —Asintió Lily, posando la mirada en su teléfono que acababa de sonar y relajando las facciones de su rostro. Suspiró antes de hablar. — ¿Él siempre es así?

— ¿Quién? ¿James? —Ella asintió y Remus la vio confundido. — ¿Así como?

—Así… Como él es. —Intentó explicarse, aunque definitivamente no lo hacía nada bien. —Dice cosas que yo… No sé, a veces me marea. ¡De una buena forma! Pero… Pero igual.

Remus reprimió una sonrisa al ver la expresión soñadora que se adueñaba del rostro de la pelirroja, la misma que había decidido adueñarse del rostro de su amigo desde que aquella chica había aparecido en su vida.

Al principio se había sentido escéptico y algo temeroso, James lucía demasiado encantado e ilusionado, y no sabía cómo podía caerle no ser correspondido. Ese segundo de viaje en auto sirvió para deshacer todas sus dudas.

—Tú tampoco le digas a Sirius esto. —Le pidió ella de repente, haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír. —Y bueno, a James tampoco.

—No lo haré, pero creo que él va a darse cuenta solo.

—Yo espero que no. —Murmuró Lily con una risita temblorosa, intentando ver el camino a través de los vidrios cerrados. — ¿A dónde vamos? No quiso decirme donde sería la cita…

—Tan romántico. —Se burló Remus, entornando los ojos. —A un conjunto de cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad. James y Mar compraron una hace un par de meses.

— ¿Y cabaña significa para ellos lo mismo que para nosotros los mortales o me estás llevando a otro castillo?

Remus volvió a reírse, con ganas, antes de indicarle que era básicamente una mezcla de ambas cosas.

No tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a Lily, pero tras las pocas veces que había hablado con ella y al recordar a Priscilla, Remus estaba orgulloso de decir que los gustos de su amigo habían mejorado notable y satisfactoriamente.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿no vas a volver a hablarle más nunca?

—Obviamente _tengo_ que hablarle, Peter. —Resopló Sirius, sin entender por que tenían que tener esa conversación. —Ella y James son como nosotros cuatro, es un paquete grupal, no tienes a uno sin el otro.

—Sí, todos por el precio de uno. —Completó su amigo. No lo veía, pero pudo imaginarlo con una expresión pensativa. —Pero es que como me cuentas todo lo que sucedió la última vez que se vieron, veo muy difícil que vayan a volver a…

—Estaremos bien. —Le cortó él, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. —Mar solo está siendo lo que mejor sabe ser: una princesita malcriada y dramática. Ya se le pasará.

— ¿Y si no se le pasa? No te enfades, pero te comportaste como un imbécil.

Sirius gruñó y salió de debajo del auto donde estaba trabajando para levantar el torso y mirar a su amigo con una expresión fastidiada e irónica.

— ¿Cómo me enfadaría por algo así? —Preguntó con sarcasmo, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una llave inglesa antes de volver a acostarse y entrar nuevamente al auto. — ¡Y si vas a estar aquí jodiéndome al menos ayúdame, imbécil!

—No pienso poner ni un dedo sobre este auto. —Volvió a negarse Peter, sonando impresionado en lo próximo que dijo. —Tendría que trabajar dos vidas para poder pagarlo si algo le pasa, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Es del padre de un niño idiota de primer semestre. —Le explicó Sirius, ajustando la pieza que se había zafado. —Lo chocó hace unos días y si lo devuelve así van a matarlo. Le dije que se lo repararía por un precio de regalo.

— ¿Y lo harás?

—Sí, pero le estoy cobrando más de lo debido, cualquier idiota con una llave lo habría podido hacer gratis.

—Por Dios, Sirius, no me llames el día que te echen de aquí por estafar a niños recién graduados. —Le rogó Peter, sonando tan irritado como impresionado.

— ¿Y para que te llamaría a ti? No podrías hacer nada. —Volvió a moverse para quedar a la vista y le sonrió con diversión. —Llamaría a Remus, le aterra lo que pueda pasarme si no sigo estudiando.

—A todos. —Aclaró su amigo, viendo con fastidio como dejaba la llave en una mesa, pero tomaba otra herramienta. — ¿No has terminado aún? Dijiste que cualquiera podría hacerlo.

—Lo decía en serio, y claro que terminé, pero no puedo irme sin trabajar en mi amada, se pone celosa…

—Es solo una motocicleta. —Se exasperó Peter, entornando los ojos.

—Calla, te escucha. —Fingió indignarse Sirius sentándose junto a su moto para hacerle mantenimiento. —Y no te pedí que vinieras conmigo, lo hiciste por gusto. Así que sé un buen niño y siéntate a esperar.

—Pensé que harías algo divertido. —Se enfurruñó el chico, dejándose caer en una silla con una expresión de desagrado. —No que vendrías aquí.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con desinterés, después de todo, ir a trabajar al garaje donde guardaba la moto, y el auto de turno que le estuvieran pagando por arreglar, era la diversión más sana que se le podía ocurrir.

Técnicamente la carrera que estaba estudiando no tenía demasiado que ver con reparar autos directamente, era algo muchísimo más complejo y profundo, pero él era feliz haciendo lo primero.

Lo más probable era que se graduara y terminara montando un taller. Sí, esa idea le gustaba.

—La vida está llena de decepciones, pequeño Pete. —Se burló, con una voz que pretendía ser dulce. —Una lástima.

— ¿Eso es lo que te pasó con Marlene?

Sirius gruñó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarle una mirada asesina que, a su pesar, no logró intimidar a su amigo.

—No, eso no es lo que pasó con Marlene. —Aclaró entre dientes, deseando que lo dejara estar de una maldita vez. —Porque déjame decirte que nada acerca de esa noche fue decepcionante. Más bien todo lo contrario.

— ¿Entonces por qué te niegas tanto a hablar con ella? —Quiso saber Peter, exasperándolo al no asquearse con su respuesta. —Si te gusta…

—Me gustó tener sexo con ella. —Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su ridícula oración. —Ya pasó, no hay necesidad de hablar de nada.

—Creo que deberías llamarla, así mejoras el mal humor que has cargado desde el domingo.

—No sé de qué mal humor estás hablando. —Mintió Sirius con un gruñido. —Yo estoy perfectamente. Y no me contradigas.

La brusquedad e implícita amenaza en su voz fue más que suficiente para que Peter cerrara la boca y no continuara.

Al menos no durante los siguientes minutos, al final terminó volviendo a retomar el tema.

—Si te ibas a comportar tan infantil no debiste dormir con ella…

—A ver, pedazo de intenso insoportable. —Se exasperó Sirius, arrojando a su caja la herramienta que tenía en la mano. —Estaba asquerosamente borracho cuando me acosté con ella, ¿Qué te crees que andaba pensando en las consecuencias?

—De verdad, ¿esperas que me crea que no lo hubieras hecho estando sobrio? Yo te he visto con ella, Sirius, y no soy James.

Lo vio de mala manera, pero no replicó nada, no tenía mucho que decir en su defensa.

Desde que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, se había estado comiendo la cabeza para encontrar la respuesta a esa misma pregunta que su amigo acababa de hacerle y había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, el alcohol había sido un factor determinante para lo que había ocurrido con Mar… Pero no el único.

Definitivamente lo hubiera hecho estando sobrio.

—No puede comportarse como una mocosa malcriada y altanera y esperar que todos estemos a su disposición cuando ella lo ordene. —Se empecinó él, negado a dar su brazo a torcer. —No soy su puto sirviente. Ya va siendo hora de que madure.

—También ayudaría que tú lo hicieras. —Insistió Peter, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Al menos admite que pudiste haberte comportado mejor.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te está pagando para que la defiendas o que mierda? —Sirius bufó enfadado y se puso de pie. —Te recuerdo que eres mi amigo, no de ella.

—No me está pagando, pero como dijiste antes, estar con James la incluye a ella, y solo quiero que nuestro círculo no se arruine por tu culpa.

Desestimó su comentario con una mano y con una mueca de fastidio, y siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde había dejado el celular.

—Excelente, ¿vas a llamarla?

—No, imbécil, no voy a llamarla. —Aclaró con irritación, enumerando las consecuencias de hacerlo tragar gasolina si no se callaba. —Quiero saber si ya Remus llevó a Lily con James y si lograron escapar de los malditos fotógrafos.

Por suerte, tenía mensajes de sus tres amigos que le confirmaban que efectivamente ya estaba con él y todo el viaje había salido bien. Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco al ver el montón de caras con corazones que James le había enviado. Sabía que estaba emocionado, pero aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Después de responderles a todos, excepto a él, entró al buscador para ver que tanto estaban hablando sobre las fotos suyas con Lily, y cuanto sabían ya sobre su amiga, pero terminó encontrando algo más.

Como si el universo estuviera tratando de enviarle una señal, le apareció una noticia en desarrollo sobre un evento que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento en el centro de la ciudad. Parecía ser una cena benéfica de alguna organización ridícula, pero lo que llamó la atención de Sirius fue ver las fotos donde ella aparecía, saludando y sonriendo, luciendo preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba todas sus curvas, esas que habían vuelto loco a Sirius, que se había encargado de memorizar y recorrer, con las manos y con la boca, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Su sonrisa lucía amable y apacible, pero él que la conocía desde que era una cría, sabía a la perfección que esa no era la mejor que tenía. Era la que usaba en público para las cámaras, no la que esbozaba cuando estaba en privado y algo la divertía o emocionaba. Esa sí era una buena sonrisa.

Siguió pasando las fotos y gruñó al ser incapaz de detenerse, pero especialmente al sentir como su irritación y el enfado ridículo que había mantenido hacia ella desde la última vez que la había visto empezaba poco a poco a derretirse.

—Tengo dos preguntas para ti, Pete. —Dijo de repente, levantando la mirada para encontrar la suya. —Uno, ¿en serio crees que fui demasiado inmaduro?

—Pues no digo que ella haya actuado muchísimo mejor, pero definitivamente lo fuiste.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. Debería disculparme. —Asintió él, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, pero que guardaba un montón de planes indecentes, y giró el celular para que viera la pantalla. —Pero respóndeme lo otro, ¿crees que sea seguro viajar en moto con ese vestido?

* * *

Esa segunda cita no estaba yendo para nada como James la había planeado, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Estaba enfadado, eso lo tenía claro. Principalmente con el maldito periódico que se había encargado de divulgar la foto, el bastardo que se las había vendido y con el departamento de prensa del palacio que no se había enterado a tiempo para que él pudiera avisarle a Lily antes de que los fotógrafos lo hicieran.

Soltó un gruñido grueso desde el fondo del pecho, saber que nuevamente había estado rodeada por esos idiotas solo hacía que su ira se incrementara.

Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba tan furioso como podría haberlo estado. Al fin y al cabo, Lily estaba ahí con él; no estaban haciendo nada de lo que había planeado, no estaba disfrutando de la cabaña y técnicamente no le estaba prestando atención, pero no estar con ella en absoluto hubiera sido mucho peor que observarla caminar frente a él mientras hablaba nerviosamente por teléfono.

—Ya te dije que no tenía idea de que iban a publicar esa fotografía, habría intentado detenerlo… —Volvió a decirle, por décima vez, a la persona con la que hablaba, lucía fatigada y exasperada. — ¿Por qué querría…? No, Petunia, no _todo_ el mundo quiere salir en el periódico con… ¡Te estoy diciendo que yo no quería!

James frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de con quien estaba hablando, pero no le parecía una conversación muy agradable, definitivamente no la que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sí, sé que no es mi mejor fotografía, pero no estaba esperando que me tomaran una. —De repente dio un pequeño respingo y se sonrojó antes de voltearse y susurrar una respuesta. —No, no es mi novio… ¡No, claro que no me voy a casar con él! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido ante eso. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no era necesario que fuera tan tajante al respecto.

—No, tampoco me beso con cualquiera a mitad de la calle. —Gruñó la pelirroja entre dientes, volviendo a caminar frente al sofá donde él estaba sentado. —Y si así fuera no veo como eso afecta tu vida… Petunia, no llamé para hablar contigo, ¿puedes pasarme a mamá de nuevo?

Cada segundo de esa conversación le daba a James una buena pista de con quien estaba hablando Lily, pero no podía asegurar nada ya que ella nunca había mencionado nada al respecto.

— ¿De qué estás hablándome ahora? ¡No tengo porque disculparme contigo sobre nada! —Se ofendió Lily, deteniéndose de golpe y abriendo mucho los ojos. —Si no te conté fue porque no es asunto tuyo... Claro, de repente te importa mucho lo que me pasa… Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿tenía que contarte por qué estoy saliendo con alguien nuevo o por qué resulta ser un príncipe?... Sí, lo suponía… Olvídalo, no quiero seguir hablando contigo, voy a colgar… No, no te quiero escuchar, adiós.

Algo le dijo a James que no había esperado a que le contestaran, pero eso no impidió que se quitara el celular de la oreja y trancara la llamada con tal vez demasiada brusquedad antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gruñido lleno de irritación.

— ¡Te juro que no la soporto! —Exclamó con exasperación. —Yo solo quería tranquilizar a mis padres, ¡no sé cómo terminé aguantando todas sus estupideces!

—Qué bueno que colgaste, no parecía estar haciendo demasiado por tus nervios. —Señaló James, dudando antes de hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había empezado la llamada. — ¿Y esa Petunia es tu…?

—Mi hermana. —Suspiró con fuerza, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, y se giró para caminar hacia él. —O eso es lo que me dicen.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos. —Murmuró él, tratando de no sentirse herido por el hecho de que no había mencionada aquello.

—Es difícil hablar de ella cuando no me llama desde navidad y de repente quiere hablarme solo porque estoy en las noticias. —Resopló ella, dejándose caer a su lado y dedicándole una mirada de disculpas. —Es… Complicado, no nos llevamos muy bien.

—Sí, eso lo noté. —Le sonrió para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, y con delicadeza alejó unos mechones de cabello que caían por su frente. —No sé si me estabas entendiendo, pero a este tipo de cosas me refería cuando te pedía que me contaras sobre ti.

—Lo sé, pero no voy por ahí contándole a la gente sobre mi hermana que me odia sin motivo aparente. —Bromeó, con una sonrisa amarga que James deseó poder borrar. —Tienes mucha suerte de tener a Marlene.

— ¿Si te digo que tienes razón prometes no decírselo?

Aquella pregunta le arrancó una risa divertida que le permitió a él sentirse más tranquilo, había intentado que se relajara desde su llegada y le agradaba creer que ya lo estaba logrando.

—Le resulta fascinante que haya salido contigo. — Le contó Lily, torciendo los ojos. —Aunque, como me dejó saber varias veces, no entiende que mosca te picó para que eso pasara.

—Una mosca muy sabia y maravillosa. La voy a condecorar y todo. —Volvió a bromear a él, haciéndola reír nuevamente, a la vez que empezaba a acariciar su cabello suavemente. — ¿Y cómo están tus padres?

—Papá está bastante nervioso, vio los videos con todos los fotógrafos a nuestro alrededor y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. —Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y siguió hablando. —Y mamá, bueno, ella también está nerviosa, pero estaba más interesada en que le contara sobre ti y saber si ya fui a tu casa y que tan bonita es.

—Dile que puedo darle un tour cuando quiera. —Esta vez fue turno de James para suspirar y dedicarle una mirada apenada. —Lo siento, Lily, lo menos que quiero es causarte problemas.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, James. —Le aseguró ella, moviéndose en el sofá para quedar de frente a él y sonreírle. —Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo quien te besó a ti.

—Umm, había olvidado ese detalle… —Fingió analizar eso por un segundo, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y devolverle la sonrisa. —Entonces supongo que la que ha causado todo esto eres tú.

— En el puente no parecías estarte quejando, ni tampoco tener ganas de hacerlo.

—Es que estaba ocupado…

Ella soltó una risita, pero calló para recibir el dulce beso que él depositó en sus labios.

James suspiró y siguió besándola, sintiendo como su corazón se expandía agradablemente, desprendiendo una cálida sensación que lo hacía querer seguir haciendo eso sin detenerse.

Lo buena que era besando también ayudaba.

—Esto vale la pena todos los paparazzi del mundo. —Susurró ella, tomando una pequeña respiración antes de volver a besarlo.

—No me lo digas mucho que me lo voy a creer. —La besó una última vez y se separó a regañadientes para verla a los ojos. —En serio, lamento que hayan llegado así a la universidad, no entiendo como los dejaron entrar.

—Yo tampoco, pero con el alboroto que armaron seguro no lo hacen más. —Aquello le sonó más como una plegaria que una simple oración, dejándole saber cuánto lo deseaba. —Aunque yo… Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme de todas formas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó James de golpe, abriendo los ojos con impresión.

—Pues… Ya sabes. —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y James tuvo que contenerse para llenarle la cara de besos. Todo empeoró cuando volvió a sonreír. —Si vamos a seguir haciendo _esto_ yo supongo que los fotógrafos son parte del trato.

James se alejó y abrió muchísimo los ojos a la vez que se ajustaba los lentes, asegurándose de que la estaba viendo bien y que no estaba imaginando lo que decía.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder nada, estaba muy ocupado tratando de controlar la descarga de euforia que se disparó dentro de su cuerpo y que temía que lo dejara en evidencia si abría la boca muy rápido.

—Digo, si es que hay un trato aquí. —Aclaró ella rápidamente al ver que él no respondía. —Solo si tú quieres…

— ¡Pero claro que quiero! —Soltó James de inmediato, no comprendiendo como podía preguntarle eso a esas alturas. —Solo… No estaba claro de que tú lo quisieras también.

—Bueno, por algo estoy aquí. —Sonrió ella, tomando el borde de la chaqueta del chico y jalándolo de manera juguetona. —No tengo opción, descubrí lo mucho que me gusta que me beses.

—Eso es una suerte, porque tenía planeado seguir haciéndolo. —Volvió a sonreírle, con todos los dientes y con los ojos, antes de acercarse a ella y demostrárselo.

Lily suspiró y envolvió los brazos en su cuello para disminuir la distancia, cosa que James le agradeció muchísimo.

Pasó un brazo por su cintura y se inclinó sobre ella, prácticamente cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Lily enroscó una pierna alrededor de sus caderas y se impulsó hacia arriba para profundizar el beso, mordiendo su labio y entrelazando su lengua con la de él de una manera enloquecedora.

Las manos de James empezaron a moverse a su propio acorde, paseándose suavemente por los costados de la pelirroja, subiendo hasta la curva de su pecho y haciéndola suspirar. Él la imitó, pensando en lo mucho que quería volver a tocar todo lo que los intensos besos en el auto le habían permitido, pero esa nueva cita apenas estaba iniciando y no quería acelerar demasiado las cosas.

De todas formas, el sonido de su celular se lo hubiera impedido.

—Agh, por qué siempre interrumpen... —Gruñó de mala gana, separándose para tomar el teléfono, reconocer el número desconocido y volver a trancar la llamada. —Maldita sea, ya dejen de llamar...

— ¿Por qué no atiendes y ya? —Quiso saber Lily con la voz algo ronca, afortunadamente sin quitarle las piernas de encima. —Así te dejan en paz...

—No va a dejarme en paz, no lo ha hecho nunca y no va a empezar ahora. —Desestimó él, poniendo el celular en silencio y volviéndose hacia ella. —Es Camille, habrá visto las fotos y estará infartada.

— ¿Y si es tu padre quien quiere hablar contigo?

—Mi padre nunca me llama al celular, es protocolo. —Le explicó él con un encogimiento de hombros. —Llama muy poco cuando está afuera, prefiere regañarnos en persona.

— ¿Y te va a regañar por esto? —Inquirió Lily, abriendo los ojos con una preocupación adorable.

—Cuando te conozca lo dudo. —Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y dibujó las curvas de su mejilla con un dedo. —Eres demasiado encantadora.

— ¿Lo suficiente para los estándares que se espera del heredero al trono? —Se burló ella, arrancándole una risita.

—Yo diría que más. —Confesó en un susurro sin dejar de sonreírle.

Lily lo miró con escepticismo antes de entornar los ojos y bajar la mirada, soltando un suspiro pesado.

Ya no podía verla directamente, pero a James igual no se le escapó la expresión preocupada y afligida que se adueñaba de su rostro, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y confundido.

—Ey, ¿qué ocurre? —Le preguntó con suavidad, tomando su barbilla e instándola a levantar el rostro. — ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Todo esto me preocupa, James. —Admitió ella, clavando sus ojos verdes llenos de dudas en los de él. —Me da... Me da miedo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tú... Bueno, no tú, sino lo que eres. —Se corrigió con un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio con mortificación. —Me da miedo no saber cómo ser parte de tu mundo, no conocer la vida que llevas, no entenderla...

—Mi mundo...

—Por favor, no me digas que no es muy diferente al mío. Ambos sabemos que sí lo es.

James cerró la boca y asintió, sin poder negar que había estado por afirmar eso mismo. Entonces tuvo que modificar su discurso.

—Sé que tal vez no me creas, pero, Lily, yo puedo adaptarme a ti y a tu mundo si es necesario. —Le aseguró con sinceridad. —Y sobre el mío, nunca te obligaría a hacer nada o soportar algo con lo que no te sintieras cómoda...

—Yo también puedo adaptarme y tratar entender. —Concordó la pelirroja de inmediato, haciéndolo sentir aliviado. —Y te agradezco mucho que estés dispuesto a hacerlo, pero... James, somos demasiado diferentes.

—No, eso no es cierto. —Se negó él de inmediato, indispuesto totalmente a creerlo. —Puede ser que nos hayan criado y hayamos crecido de diferente forma, pero no somos diferentes, Lily, tenemos muchas cosas en común...

— ¿Pero y si no son suficientes?

James le dedicó una mirada significativa y suplicante. Sabía que ella tenía derecho a tener dudas, y no solo eso, tenía todas las razones del mundo para tenerlas.

Decía la verdad, sus vidas eran muy diferentes, incluso sus planes de futuro, pero él estaba dispuesto a adaptar todo lo que ya había visualizado si eso le permitía seguir disfrutando de su compañía y de esa preciosa sonrisa que provocaba tantas cosas dentro de él.

—Pueden serlo, si estamos dispuestos a intentarlo. —Opinó él, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora.

Lily lo miró y parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de digerir sus palabras y creérselas.

Al cabo de unos segundos soltó un suspiro que parecía haber estado aguantando y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—A mí me gustas tú. —Le confesó James, sin avergonzarse porque sabía que ya era demasiado obvio. Volvió a acercarse y a regalarle un beso fugaz. —Me gustas tanto que me adaptaré a ti todo lo que sea necesario para seguir teniéndote justo cómo ahora.

—Ya te veo dando los mejores saludos de Navidad de la historia. —Bromeó con una sonrisa soñadora, haciéndolo reír. —Está bien, podemos intentarlo.

James sonrió, satisfecho, emocionado y feliz, y se abalanzó sobre ella para volver a besarla, esta vez sin guardarse nada, dejándose llevar para poder transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Lily lo recibió con gusto y subió las manos para tomarlo del cuello, jugando con los cabellos cortos que nacían en su nuca y jalándolos ligeramente, provocando que James gruñera y profundizara más aquel beso perfecto que solo seguía mejorando con el pasar de los segundos.

Los labios de la pelirroja se sentían suaves y calientes contra los suyos, amoldándose a estos con increíble facilidad, recordando el ritmo que habían ido creando las otras veces que habían hecho eso. Los pensamientos del chico ya empezaban a nublarse, no lograba pensar en nada que no fuera ella, en sus suaves manos, su perfume que invadía todos sus sentidos y le hacía girar la cabeza, y su cuerpo que se arqueaba contra el suyo, volviéndolo todo más alucinante.

Cegado por las sensaciones que estaban adueñándose de él, James tomó la pierna libre y se la enrolló en la cintura, haciéndola quedar prácticamente colgada a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos. El contacto lo hizo gruñir de satisfacción, jurando que aquella deliciosa cercanía terminaría por volverlo loco. El aire de la cabaña era denso y caliente, dificultándole la respiración y retrasando el proceso en que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

Lily gimió por lo bajo, ocasionándole a James un doloroso jalón en la creciente entrepierna, y rompió el beso para poder tomar respiraciones pesadas y entrecortadas, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno. Sin querer dejar sus labios sin nada que hacer, James llevó su boca hasta su garganta, bajando hasta llegar a las clavículas, donde dejó un sendero de besos húmedos y calientes, haciéndola suspirar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

Él siguió besando y mordiendo los centímetros de piel que tenía a su disposición, colando las manos por debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja y acariciándola hasta erizarla completa. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Lily llevó sus dedos temblorosos hasta los botones de su camisa y separó los primeros para tener acceso a su pecho, el cual se encargó de arañar deliciosamente, a lo que el chico respondió con una suave, pero placentera mordida que la hizo jadear.

—James… —Lo llamó con la voz irreconocible. Tragó saliva y continuó. — ¿Podemos subir?

Las claras intenciones que acarreaba esa pregunta hicieron que James gimiera contra su piel y nuevamente subiera el rostro para volver a besarla, tratando de separarse de su piel para poder pensar con un poco más de claridad y recordar su idea inicial de tener una cita más o menos normal.

—Es muy temprano todavía... —Murmuró contra sus labios, tratando de controlarse.

—No importa. —Le cortó Lily, suspirando entre besos. —No me importa…

Siendo perfectamente franco, a él tampoco le importaba.

Entre besos y tropezones logró llevarla hasta el segundo piso y a la habitación, felicitándose internamente por nunca habérsele ocurrido llevar a otra chica a ese lugar. Se hubiera arrepentido de no poder compartirlo con ella.

Tener a Lily así se parecía demasiado a un sueño muy bueno, su entrega y sus acciones lo tenían mareado y con la cabeza embotada, impidiéndole tener un pensamiento racional, obligándolo a ser solo instinto y sensibilidad. La calentura rápidamente lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lily ya lo había ayudado a deshacerse de casi todas sus ropas, dejándolo solo con el bóxer negro que le estorbaba más que nunca y que sentía a punto de explotar.

Cosa que no mejoró cuando la observó en ropa interior debajo de él.

No tenía idea de si lo había hecho conscientemente, pero se había combinado y eso despojó a James de los últimos rastros de cordura que aún le quedaban en el cuerpo.

Se tomó un minuto para admirarla, para grabarse todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, la palidez de su suave piel que la excitación había tornado roja, las pecas que cubrían sus hombros y estaban regadas esporádicamente por su vientre y sus brazos. Todo eso era enloquecedor, pero fue ver los pechos redondos, que se movían al ritmo de sus aceleradas respiraciones, escondidos tras el sujetador de encaje lo que lo hizo sentir que terminaría perdiendo todos los papeles.

Hubiera seguido viéndola como un idiota de no ser porque ella pareció hartarse y lo tomó por los hombros para atraerlo hacia ella otra vez, lanzándole los brazos al cuello y obligándolo a pegar sus labios a los suyos. Estaban demasiado excitados como para mantener un ritmo coordinado, así que el beso que compartieron fue húmedo y bastante desastroso, aunque no menos placentero.

En determinado momento, Lily envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se arqueó, rozando la húmeda tela de sus bragas contra la erección del chico, arrancándole a ambos gemidos dolientes y apretados.

—Vas a matarme. —Gruñó James, imitando el movimiento y haciéndola morderse el labio.

—Y tú a mí. —Jadeó Lily, subiendo el rostro para volverlo a besar, pero él tenía otros planes.

Se rodó hacia abajo para posicionar el rostro a la altura de sus senos, enterrando la nariz en el espacio entre estos y suspirando con fuerza, sintiendo como se ponía más duro debido a su olor. Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda y pasó la lengua por el pezón cubierto antes de morder la tela del sostén, haciéndola abrir la boca para exhalar pesadamente, buscando aire. James sonrió contra ella y coló las manos tras su espalda para alcanzar el broche y deshacerlo, liberándola de la pieza.

Repitió el juego con su boca ahora sobre el pecho descubierto, endureciendo más la punta con su aliento caliente y sus lamidas tortuosas. Lily gimió su nombre por lo bajo y lo tomó por el cabello, arqueando la espalda, queriendo más.

James succionó con fuerza antes de alejarse, haciéndola quejarse y boquear ante el vacío. Pero volvió a suspirar cuando lo sintió llevar la boca hacia abajo para besar el camino hasta su vientre, el cual besó delicadamente hasta hacerla temblar; entonces reparó en las bragas de encaje púrpura adornadas con un diminuto lazo negro y sonrió divertido, recordando encantado su primer encuentro.

—Estas están más bonitas. —La halagó con la voz imposiblemente ronca. Posó sus ojos en los de ella y depositó un beso sobre la tela. —Me gustan más que las otras.

No creía que fuera posible que se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero en ese momento descubrió que se había equivocado. Resopló y soltó una risita sofocada.

—Ya deja de hablar. —Prácticamente le ordenó, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. —Pensé que ibas a hacer algo allá abajo.

Él le sonrió con picardía y, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó el borde de las bragas entre sus dientes, deslizándola por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ellas por completo.

Pensó que explotaría de excitación solo al escuchar el gemido sonoro que escapó de sus labios cuando hundió la boca en su intimidad, lamiendo y chupando entre sus pliegues húmedos y necesitados.

—James. —La escuchó llamarlo, moviendo las caderas hacia él. — ¡Ahh! James…

El aludido gruñó contra su piel y usó su lengua para trazar el camino desde la entrada hasta el clítoris, dedicándose a jugar con este a la vez que añadía dos dedos a la faena, empezando a moverlos hábilmente dentro de ella, llevándola más cerca del éxtasis.

Con una idea fija en la mente, James impulsó sus dedos una última vez y despegó la boca para morderle el muslo, haciéndola gritar de placer y entregarse al primer orgasmo de la noche.

La observó hipnotizado, embriagándose en la imagen de Lily temblando y retorciéndose de placer, por y para él.

Las oleadas de placer le duraron unos segundos más hasta que se quedó tendida sobre la cama tratando de recuperar el aire y de volver a la realidad. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

—Ven… Sube…

La obedeció de inmediato, no sintiéndose en la capacidad de negarle nada en ese momento, mucho menos cuando lo veía de esa forma, con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Dejó que lo envolviera con sus brazos y piernas y volvió a besarla, sintiendo que nunca se cansaría de hacer eso.

Pero tuvo que separarse, con el aire atorado en la garganta, cuando la sintió bajar una de sus manos y jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, tentándolo, antes de indicarle que se los quitara, cosa que él hizo de inmediato, dejándole el camino libre para que tomara su miembro erecto y empezara a masturbarlo.

James se estremeció y cerró los ojos, gruñendo y enterrando el rostro en la curva de su cuello, quiso besarla, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el movimiento de sus suaves manos que lo estaban haciendo sentir en el cielo.

Gimió cuando ella apretó la punta mojada y movió las caderas contra su mano. Volvió a subir la mirada para verla con la expresión contraída por el placer y la necesidad de estar dentro de ella tan pronto como fuera posible. Lily lo entendió de inmediato y le sonrió complacida; separó las piernas tanto como pudo y dirigió la erección hasta su entrada preparada antes de soltarlo, envolviendo las piernas en su cintura y tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¿Lista? —Quiso asegurarse él, besándola, reprimiendo las ganas de meterse en ella de una vez.

—Sí. —Asintió ella rápidamente sin aliento. —Hazlo, por favor.

James suspiró y rozó la punta por su centro hinchado un par de veces antes de dejarse de juegos y entrar finalmente en Lily, que lo recibió estrecha y húmeda. Perfecta.

El gemido y el gruñido que ambos soltaron se mezclaron en el aire denso de la habitación. James no empezó a moverse de inmediato, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, asegurándose de no ir a lastimarla, aunque la había sentido tan lista que lo dudaba muchísimo.

Lily confirmó esos pensamientos cuando buscó su boca con la suya y lo besó apasionadamente antes de separarse para murmurar sobre sus labios.

—James… Sigue…

No necesitó más que eso para empezar a moverse, adentro y afuera de ella, primero con lentitud, deleitándose en lo delicioso que se sentía hacerlo, mordiéndole el hombro y el lóbulo de la oreja, sabiendo que no pasaría mucho antes de que perdiera el control por completo.

—Lily… —Gruñó de placer, cerrando los ojos con concentración. —Eres increíble.

Ella gimoteó y murmuró incoherencias, apretó más las piernas que tenía en su cintura, queriendo sentirlo más adentro, y se contrajo alrededor de él, haciéndolo casi perderse. James colocó las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza, para poder impulsarse con más fuerza, haciéndola retorcerse y seguir gimiendo su nombre repetidamente, como un mantra que sonaba maravilloso para sus oídos.

Gradualmente fue acelerando y profundizando sus embestidas, intercambiando besos descoordinados, gemidos y gruñidos que iban aumentando en volumen a medida que se acercaban al clímax.

Lily boqueó y abrió los ojos con confusión y desesperación cuando James salió y no volvió a entrar. Él rió por lo bajo y llevó la boca a su oído.

—Date la vuelta.

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, pero no tardó en hacer lo que le decía. El chico se separó para darle espacio y mirar cómo se giraba en la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas y palmas, levantando las caderas hacia él para darle acceso.

James se mordió el labio y se grabó aquella perfecta imagen en su mente, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para perder el tiempo, así que se apresuró a tomarla con fuerza por las caderas, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en su piel cuando se impulsó y la penetró con una estocada certera que le arrancó un grito de placer.

Esta vez no se tomó la molestia de ser delicado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la embistió sin remilgos, una y otra vez, sintiéndose alentado por los sonidos desesperados que sacaba de ella mientras la llevaba más cerca del orgasmo.

—No te detengas… Por favor… —Gimió Lily, moviendo las caderas hacia él. —Por favor, James, voy a… ¡Ah!

Se corrió por segunda vez en la noche y esta vez James pudo sentirla a la perfección, apretándose alrededor de él, temblando de placer y entregándose completa. No dejó de gemir y jadear en ningún momento, provocando que él se deshiciera de la misma forma.

La embistió una última vez, tomándola con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que tendría marcas al día siguiente, y con un gruñido profundo acabó dentro de ella, disfrutando de las oleadas de su propio orgasmo hasta quedar aturdido.

Se desplomaron en la cama, sin fuerza alguna en sus cuerpos, tomando respiraciones profundas e irregulares, tratando de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones y a su cerebro para así poder pensar en algo que no fuera el increíble placer que acababan de experimentar.

James sabía que tenía que moverse para dejarla respirar mejor, pero su suave y delicado cuerpo se sentía tan bien bajo el suyo que no lograba recoger la voluntad para hacerlo.

Entonces Lily suspiró y movió el rostro para encontrar su mirada y sonreírle, tan satisfecha como él se sentía.

— _Tú_ eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a este país en _siglos_.

Le tomó un segundo entender a lo que se refería; había estado tan ocupado disfrutando y haciéndola disfrutar a ella que había olvidado por completo cualquier honor o título que pudiera tener a su nombre.

Solo se había sentido como un chico, tan normal como cualquiera, teniendo sexo con una chica que lo enloquecía y lo volvía un completo idiota.

Rió por lo bajo y dejó un suave beso en su hombro antes de dejar otro sobre su mejilla.

—Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí en años.

* * *

Las ostras que estaban servidas en los platos de los asistentes a esa maldita cena debían estar pasándola mejor que Mar, de eso ella estaba segurísima. Y ni siquiera se las podía comer, cosa que la irritaba más.

 _Maldito protocolo creado hace un millón de años._

Suspiró con pesar y picó con desgano la ensalada que tenía enfrente. No le disgustaba comer vegetales, pero si era solo lechuga con aceitunas y unas cuantas pasas aquello no resultaba nada apetitoso. Deseaba muchísimo poder probar los bocadillos de carne y pollo que veía a los mesoneros llevar al resto de las mesas, pero no, ella había decidido ponerse un vestido imposiblemente diminuto que seguramente se rompería si se tragaba algo ligeramente pesado.

Miró a su alrededor y sacó el labio en un puchero. Odiaba ir a ese tipo de eventos. Eran aburridísimos y muy pocas veces iba gente que le agradara.

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que estar aquí. —Le susurró a Mary con fastidio. —Me quiero ir.

—Ya le dije que es muy temprano, Alteza. —Respondió la chica sentada a su lado, revisando lo que parecía ser su agenda de los días siguiente. —Tiene que estar aquí porque es uno de los eventos asignados para esta semana. En unas horas nos iremos.

—Pero si todos saben que odio venir a estas cosas. —Gruñó con irritación, levantando la cabeza para intentar ver si tenía algo igual de aburrida en los siguientes días. —Esto es trabajo de James, ¿a quién se le ocurrió enviarme a mí?

—Eh… Bueno, yo… Eso no lo sé, su Alteza. —Mintió Mary, demasiado mal, sonrojándose. —A mí solo me envían su horario y yo…

—Mary, primero deja de tenerme miedo y segundo, por favor llámame Mar. —Le pidió la princesa, por enésima vez desde que trabajaban juntas. —No voy a hacerte nada, solo dime quien me envió a este funeral.

—No lo llame así. —La reprendió Mary, mirando al resto de los presentes con preocupación. Suspiró y la miró con timidez. —Pues… A su madrastra le pareció que venir la haría tomar más en serio sus obligaciones.

Por supuesto, la respuesta no la sorprendió, sabía que por ahí venía todo, pero eso no detuvo la oleada de rabia que se extendió en su pecho y que la hizo rechinar los dientes y apretar los puños.

—Claro, como no aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para amargarme la vida. —Gruñó la chica, tratando de contener su enfado. —La muy maldita…

— ¡Su Alteza!... Marlene. —Se corrigió Mary al ver su expresión exasperada. —La pueden escuchar.

Quiso gritar que no le importaba una mierda quien la estuviera escuchando, pero sabía que era algo que no podía hacer, por desgracia. Así que tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez, obligándose a recuperar la calma.

—Por favor dime que ya volvió a marcharse. —Rogó con irritación, concentrada en que sus verdaderos sentimientos no se vieran reflejados en su rostro. —No creo ser muy amable si me la llego a encontrar pronto…

—Partió ayer en la mañana, se encontrará con el Rey camino a Grecia. —Le explicó su asistente, revisando su agenda para asegurarse. —Estarán fuera unas tres semanas, más o menos.

Subió las cejas con ironía ante eso, pero no comentó nada, no iba a decir como la hacía sentir que esa mujer pasaba muchísimo más tiempo con su padre que ella. No tenía sentido.

—En tres semanas por favor recuérdame que tengo que salir del país. —Le pidió, tomando su celular que acababa de avisar que tenía un nuevo mensaje. —Eso será lo mejor para todos los que…

Calló de golpe cuando vio el nombre del contacto que le había escrito, desconcertándola y haciendo que su corazón diera un ridículo giro que la hizo sentir como una estúpida.

Lo patético del mensaje solo empeoró ese sentimiento.

 _ **¿Qué estás usando?**_

Mar entornó los ojos y resopló, tratando de imprimirle al gesto tanta rabia como fuera posible, porque quería seguir enfadada con él, era lo correcto, la había cagado y no merecía que le respondiera.

Pero le había escrito. Él solo había tomado la iniciativa de buscarla, tal vez había sido un mensaje desubicado y asqueroso, pero estaba hablando de Sirius, ¿Qué podía esperar sino eso?

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y aunque dudó por un momento, terminó sucumbiendo a sus más profundos sentimientos y le respondió.

 _Un vestido verde oliva con escote de corazón diseñado completamente por mí. ¿Te describo los zapatos también?_

La respuesta que obtuvo a cambio la hizo girar los ojos nuevamente, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa fastidiada en el rostro.

 _ **Qué aburrida, Mar, eso no era lo que estaba preguntando): Sigue el juego.**_

 _Disculpa, pero ser aburrido es una de las normas de etiqueta en el lugar donde me encuentro… Y si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que jugué contigo las cosas no salieron muy bien._

Vaciló antes de apretar la tecla de enviar, no sabía que tan oportuno sería volver a sacar un tema que los había llevado a pelear la última vez que se habían visto, pero decidió que él no era el único que podía hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mejor en ellos.

 _ **Eres la primera persona que conozco a la cual los orgasmos múltiples no le parecen "muy bien", pero usted es la princesa aquí, Alteza, usted dirá.**_

 _Estoy segura de que puedo enviarte a la cárcel por hablarme de esa manera._

 _ **Ambos sabemos que te encanta que te hable de esa manera.**_

La primera parte de ese mensaje por poco la hizo sonrojar, y lo odió por tener la razón.

Por suerte, el siguiente lo mejoró todo bastante.

 _ **Y no puedo creer que no consideres divertido una elegante cena organizada para que los millonarios del país no paguen tantos impuestos, si es lo que más llena de alegría mis días. Una pena que no me hayan invitado.**_

 _Veo que tratas de ocultar con ironía el hecho de que estás al tanto de toda mi agenda, pero igual me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estás de mí. Me halagas._

 _ **Un placer halagarla, princesa. Y por supuesto que estoy pendiente de usted, alguien debe cuidarla de meterse en problemas.**_

 _Tú eres la definición de esa palabra, Sirius, imposible que puedas protegerme de ella._

 _ **Hay problemas buenos y problemas malos, todo depende de la percepción… Tú decide en que categoría me pones.**_

Mar suspiró y se gruñó a ella misma, por ser tan débil ante él y sus líneas baratas pero que ella siempre terminaba comprando, porque así de idiota era, porque a una parte infantil, romántica y estúpida de ella le encantaba creer que esas palabras significaban más para él, que no lo hacía solo para jugar con ella.

Que de verdad le importaba.

Y lo odiaba por aparentarlo también.

 _ **Si es tan aburrido como lo cuentas déjame decirte que estás de suerte, ando con ganas de rescatar princesas en aprietos…**_

 _Pues tendrás que ir a jugar al caballero galante en otra parte, aquí no hay princesas que salvar._

 _ **Pues de ese vestido te puede salvar, creo que te queda demasiado apretado.**_

Ignoró la punzada que le provocó a su vientre ese comentario y, como una idiota, levantó la mirada para pasarla por el salón, intentando adivinar como había sabido que su vestido era apretado si ella nunca se lo había comentado, su siguiente mensaje respondió sus dudas.

 _ **Al menos así lucía en las fotos.**_

 _Pues guarda esas fotos en tu celular y úsalas para imaginar que me quitas el vestido._

 _ **Esa no sería una mala idea, pero ya vine hasta aquí, no irás a hacer que pierda el viaje, no eres tan cruel.**_

Esperó que nadie fuera a tomarle fotos en ese momento, no quería las redes inundadas con la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa que puso cuando leyó aquello.

 _¡¿De verdad viniste hasta aquí?!_

 _ **Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo... Estoy seguro de que puedes venir a la entrada trasera sin que te vean.**_

Odió a su estúpido corazón por emocionarse en ese momento y al torrente de sentimientos que de desplegaron dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir como una niña tonta recibiendo un increíble regalo de navidad.

Sabía que no podía irse, no _debía_ irse. Estaba ahí haciendo su trabajo, literalmente el único que tenía, tenía un deber que cumplir y su familia contaba con ella para que lo hiciera… Pero nunca había sido fanática de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

 _Si salgo y no estás ahí te mato._

Revisó su aspecto en la pantalla apagada antes de guardar el teléfono en el pequeño bolso que había llevado con ella y volverse hacia Mary con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

—Mary, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. —Le dijo, empezando a levantarse de su silla con cautela, tratando de no atraer demasiado la atención. —Si alguien te pregunta, estoy en el baño retocándome…

— ¿Qué? No, Alteza, no se puede ir. —Se escandalizó ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. —Aún falta…

—Muchas cosas para las que encontraras la forma de cubrirme. —Completó Mar, sonriéndole de manera dulce. —Porque eres la mejor asistente que he tenido en la vida.

—Su Alteza…

—Gracias, gracias, en serio te adoro. —No la dejó terminar ella, empezando a alejarse de la mesa. —Te veo en casa, adiós.

No se quedó para observar la expresión consternada de la chica, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con paso rápido, pero delicado, al lugar por el que había visto entrar y salir a los mesoneros durante toda la velada. Se aseguró de que todos tuvieran la atención puesta en otro sitio y luego atravesó las puertas, esperando poder llegar por ese camino. Después de hacer muchas preguntas y recibir infinitas miradas impresionadas y descolocadas, logró llegar a la puerta de atrás del edificio, tras la cual lo encontró.

Estaba ahí esperándola justo como le había dicho, luciendo un atuendo que gritaba su nombre por todos lados y que lo hacía verse incluso más irresistible. Tuvo que resistir del impulso de echarse a correr y saltarle encima, pero tenía casi diez años de práctica en eso, no era nada que no pudiera controlar.

—Ese último mensaje fue bastante ofensivo. —Empezó a decirle él, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa cuando la vio. — ¿Me crees capaz de engañarte de una manera tan cruel?

—A ti te creo capaz de muchísimas cosas. —Respondió ella, empezando a caminar hacia él. — Aunque no de llegarte hasta aquí solo porque sí…

—Solo porque sí no, Mar, yo vine a rescatarte. —Se empecinó, usando un fingido tono de solemnidad. —Una princesa no merece morir de aburrimiento en un lugar así.

—Veo que te tomas muy en serio tu papel de caballero en brillante armadura. —Le siguió el juego, enarcando una ceja y mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Tu caballo es un poco fuera de época, pero no diré que no me gusta.

—Claro que te gusta, a todo el mundo le gusta esta belleza. —Se enorgulleció Sirius, acariciando ridículamente el manubrio de su motocicleta.

—Tampoco es muy caballeresco que tengas todas las manos llenas de grasa. —Observó Mar, mirándolas detenidamente. — ¿Conoces de algo llamado _antibacterial_ o toallas húmedas?

— ¿Por qué te importa cómo lucen mis manos cuando ya sabes todo lo que puedo hacer con ellas? —Cambió su sonrisa por una más sucia y sugerente, y le guiñó un ojo.

Mar entornó los ojos con desdén, ocultando el temblor que le recorrió las rodillas debido a los recuerdos que acarreaba esa frase.

—Ahora en serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?

—Ya te dije, vine a buscarte.

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber ella, honestamente confundida. — ¿Qué pretendes?

—Pretendo que vengas conmigo. —Dio el chico por toda explicación, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó un casco que había tenido guindado a un lado de la moto y se lo extendió. —A cualquier lugar donde definitivamente vayas a pasarla mejor que aquí.

— ¿Y por qué te importaría como la estoy pasando? —Preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos, sin ceder. —La última vez que te vi me dejaste muy claro que solo soy una mocosa malcriada.

—Eres una mocosa malcriada. —Confirmó Sirius, haciéndola abrir la boca para replicar, pero siguiendo antes de que le diera tiempo. —Pero no, eso no es todo lo que eres. Y me preocupo porque no quiero que pierdas tu vida aburriéndote en estos lugares de mierda… Mereces divertirte y mereces vivir.

No fueron solo sus palabras las que terminaron de convencerla, fue también la expresión limpia en su rostro cuando las pronunció, fue escucharlo y sentir en lo más profundo de su corazón que estaba siendo sincero y que, a su extraña manera, sí se preocupaba por ella.

Lo más raro de todo, fue sentir que no solo estaba convenciendo a la parte de ella que estaba encandilada por él desde los doce años, había llegado más profundo, hasta ese rincón que nunca podía mantener controlado y que siempre estaba pidiendo más de eso que le ofrecía en ese momento.

 _Vivir._

—Anda, súbete de una vez. —La animó él, sin saber que ya ella había tomado su decisión. Y como si aún fuera necesario, le sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora y tan suya que la dejaba más idiota de lo que ya era. —Una oferta como esta no se recibe todos los días.

Unos meses más tarde, cuando las consecuencias de sus actos se hubieran materializado y sintiera el pecho quemarle por el dolor que traía un corazón roto, iba a aborrecer ese instante y se iba a odiar por haberle hecho caso y haberse subido a esa maldita motocicleta.

Pero en ese momento no tuvo forma de saber nada de eso y de haberla tenido, conociéndose, seguramente no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—Te informo que esto que llevo puesto es uno de mis diseños más preciados y elaborados. —Le dejó saber Mar, sonriente, tomando el casco y poniéndoselo con cuidado para no estropearse el cabello. —Así que conduce con cuidado o lo pagaras caro si se rompe.

—Lo de conducir con cuidado puedo prometerlo. —Sirius sonrió satisfecho y se colocó su propio casco. —Si se rompe o no el vestido, ya veremos.

Mar soltó una risita llena de expectativas y se subió detrás de él, con ambas piernas hacia el mismo lado ya que separarlas le resultaba imposible con ese vestido, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Sujétate fuerte. —Lo escuchó indicarle antes de que le motor del vehículo lo silenciara.

Ella obedeció más que encantada y apretó los brazos que tenía alrededor de él. Aprovechando que no la escuchaba, soltó un largo suspiro de comodidad, recostó la cabeza de su espalda y esbozó una sonrisa soñadora, dispuesta a olvidar un rato sus responsabilidades y simplemente disfrutar del paseo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Ufff, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos leímos por aquí, lamento mucho todo este tiempo de olvido, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar hasta hoy; hacía unas semanas que tenía listo el capítulo, pero como no sabía cuando tendría otro preferí esperar antes de subirlo. Ya empecé con el siguiente así que la espera no debería ser tan larga.**

 **Bueno, creo que tras este capítulo ya las parejas protagonistas quedan más o menos consolidadas, y además le dimos un visto a Remus y a Tonks que también tendrán su momento dentro de la historia.**

 **Quiero saber que opinan de todo esto que acaban de leer! Así que si no se hartaron de tanta espera y siguen ahí, les agradecería un review con sus opiniones. Es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado, en especial el final jiji.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Les mando un beso enorme y espero leerlos pronto. Bye(L)**


	7. Family Portrait

_._

 _7._

* * *

 _ **In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_ _ **.**_ _ **Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally.**_

Family Portrait – Pink.

 **.**

 _Puedo acostumbrarme a esto_.

Había pasado toda la vida temiendo el día en que llegara a pensar una cosa así; pero sí, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a despertar de ese modo.

Quizás ya lo había hecho.

Pero no le importaba demasiado, sabía que nadie podía juzgarlo, era imposible no acostumbrarse a unas mañanas así, que si no eran el paraíso pues se parecían bastante. Era fácil sentirse a gusto y no querer estar en otro lugar, no importaba si hacía sol o si el día amanecía lluvioso, en lo único que se concentraba era en escuchar sus jadeos en busca de aire en la punta de su oreja, en sentir su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso pegado al suyo; con algo así el clima no importaba.

Aún con la respiración agitada, Sirius soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, no entendiendo qué mierda le estaba haciendo esa princesa malcriada, pero disfrutándolo demasiado para querer comprender.

—Dime el chiste para reírme contigo. —Le susurró ella, entrecortada.

—El chiste es cómo te despiertas con tanta energía después de pasar la noche sin dormir. —La molestó él, sonriendo con sugerencia y paseando los dedos por la pierna que seguía enrollada en su cintura. —Si no estás quedando tan satisfecha como suenas solo tienes que decirlo…

—Tarado. —Lo calló Mar, dándole un manotazo en el brazo que lo hizo reír. Ella entornó los ojos, fastidiada, y, aún unida a él, se apoyó en un codo para verlo mejor. —Y te sigues riendo y aún no me cuentas el chiste.

—No hay ningún chiste que contar, pero si quieres reír te puedo hacer cosquillas…

Decía eso a la vez que metía su mano entre sus cuerpos y la llevaba a la unión entre sus piernas, apenas rozando su centro todavía hinchando cuando la chica ya estaba dando un respingo y empujándolo lejos, cosa que solo le provocó más risas.

Le encantaba lo sensible que quedaba después de cada encuentro.

—Qué no me hagas eso. —Le ordenó con una mirada asesina, tal vez por enésima vez. —Recuerda que es un juego de dos…

Entonces, aprovechando que seguía dentro de ella, se apretó alrededor de él, haciendo que dejara de reír y provocándole una sensación bastante desagradable.

—Contigo es imposible ganar una, ¿no es cierto? —Chasqueó Sirius, algo picado, finalmente saliendo de ella y rodando hacia su lado de la cama.

—Por lo que recuerdo anoche ganaste más de una. —Señaló Mar, todavía reposando de costado, viéndolo desde arriba con una sonrisita traviesa. —Sin contar la de esta mañana.

Muy a su pesar, Sirius soltó una carcajada que esta vez ella acompañó con una propia, reemplazando el eco de sus gemidos y jadeos por el de sus risas.

Tampoco tenía problema con acostumbrarse a eso, a pasar tiempo con Mar, no solo teniendo sexo, el cual era fantástico, sino simplemente estando así con ella. Se daba cuenta de que había tomado muchas costumbres en solo tres semanas, pero no podía decir que le disgustara, al menos no demasiado.

—Qué buena memoria tiene la princesa. —La halagó él, pegando la mirada descaradamente en sus pechos enrojecidos. —Por eso me parece extraño que siempre olvide traer un pijama, pero en fin, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?

—Nadie, porque igual no dejarías que me lo pusiera. —Respondió ella, moviéndose y estirando el brazo para tomar del piso una camiseta ancha que el chico le había dado la noche anterior, colocándosela solo para fastidiarlo. —Listo, ¿feliz?

—Evidentemente no.

Mar soltó una adorable risita y se acercó a él para acurrucarse en su pecho. Casi por inercia, Sirius le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo? —La escuchó preguntarle al cabo de unos segundos. — ¿Vas a salir?

—Así estoy bien, gracias. —Respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad. —Además, el domingo es el día de honrar al señor.

— ¿De qué señor estás hablando? —Quiso saber ella entre risas.

—Vamos, de ese al que siempre llamas cuando estás llegando al…

—Eres asqueroso. —Lo calló ella, dándole un pellizco en la barriga, haciéndolo reír. —Estoy hablando en serio.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —Fingió indignarse él, aunque la sonrisa divertida lo delataba. —Mientras más fuerte digas su nombre más lo honramos, así que tengo que hacer que lo llames muy alto y muchas veces para…

—Ya entendí el chiste, Sirius, cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, fingiendo estar fastidiada pero sin ocultar del todo su sonrisa. —Y aunque tu plan suena _maravilloso._ —Él le sonrió con todos los dientes al escucharla decir eso. —Esta vez voy a tener que pasar.

—Agh, vamos, no seas aburrida. —Resopló él, esperando que no estuviera hablando en serio. —Es domingo, ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—A mi casa, la cual no he tocado desde el viernes. —Recordó la chica, haciéndolo esbozar una mueca de fastidio. —Mi padre llega hoy y… Quiero verlo.

Porque era así de imbécil, Sirius abrió la boca, listo para fastidiarla y burlarse de cómo era una niña de papi a la que no podían dejar sola más de un mes, pero por una vez su lado sensato ganó y decidió callar, no queriendo arruinar aquel cómodo momento.

—Ya, entiendo. —Asintió, pero como no podía mantenerse serio demasiado tiempo, agregó. —Supongo que lo extrañas, a él y a Camille desde luego, tienes tanto tiempo sin verla…

—Uy sí, no te imaginas cuánto. —Soltó Mar, desprendiendo ironía en cada sílaba de la oración. —Estoy deseando escuchar todos los regaños de mierda que ya habrá preparado para mí.

—Pero si te has portado bien no tiene por qué regañarte.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso. —Resopló ella, intentando dedicarle una mala mirada, pero fallando. —Me he portado terrible estas últimas semanas y es tu culpa.

— ¿Mía? —Sirius subió las cejas y abrió más los ojos, fingiendo estar atónito. — ¿Y yo qué hice?

—Distraerme y evitar que cumpla con mis actividades. —Respondió la chica, fingiendo una solemnidad que casi lo hizo reír. —Tenía un montón de eventos a los que asistir y he faltado a la mitad por estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo.

—Tres cosas: primero, no menosprecies nuestro tiempo de calidad diciendo que es una pérdida. —Enumeró, fingiendo estar inmensamente dolido por el comentario. —Segundo, yo no te recuerdo quejándote, y tercero, hasta donde sé estás aquí por voluntad propia, no te he obligado.

—Mantienes a la princesa de Inglaterra como rehén, eso podría costarte unos cuantos años en la cárcel. —Le advirtió ella, divertida, antes de suspirar y moverse para levantarse de la cama. —Y no es que no esté disfrutando nuestro "tiempo de calidad", pero en serio tengo que irme.

—Duermes en mi cama, me despiertas para tener sexo y luego te vas. —La acusó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño y aparentando estar herido. —Me siento usado.

—Y estoy a punto de ir a comerme tu comida, por cierto. Pero no lo veas como que te estoy usando, velo como un servicio a la corona. —Le sugirió ella, sonriéndole con inocencia antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación. — ¡Y si quieres comer párate! ¡No estarás esperando que te lleve el desayuno a la cama!

No, hubiera sido ridículamente ingenuo esperar algo así.

Soltó una risita y esperó un momento antes de levantarse. Se quedó acostado en la cama y cerró los ojos para suspirar con fuerza, queriendo embriagarse en el delicioso aroma de la habitación, esa mezcla perfecta entre sexo y el perfume carísimo en el que aparentemente Mar se bañaba.

A Sirius le gustaba vivir y disfrutar el presente, nunca se calentaba la cabeza pensando en el futuro, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro lo obligaba a guardar en su memoria esos detalles. Tal vez, porque era la parte consciente de que aquello no podía durar para siempre.

Dejándose de sentimentalismos, Sirius se levantó de la cama y se puso unos calzoncillos que encontró en el piso, sin comprobar si estaban limpios, y salió de la habitación.

Era un apartamento pequeño, tanto que desde el pasillo podía escuchar perfectamente lo que Mar estaba haciendo en la cocina. No era nada del otro mundo ni tenía ningún lujo, pero servía para su propósito que era tener algún lugar donde quedarse cuando no quería estar ni en la universidad ni con James; esas últimas semanas, por ejemplo, le había venido perfecto. Ese sitio y las partes para su moto era lo que había comprado con la herencia que su tío le había dejado, y no podía estar más feliz con sus inversiones.

—Aquí no hay nada que desayunar. —Le informó Mar, viéndolo disgustada cuando entró a la cocina. — ¿Qué no te dije que no había nada para hoy?

—Sí, me lo dijiste. —Confirmó él, levantando una ceja. —Pero ayer estuve todo el día contigo, ¿en qué momento esperabas que comprara algo?

— ¡Pues no lo sé! —Exclamó ella con irritación. —Pero tenías que haberlo hecho, no entiendo como la nevera puede estar vacía.

Sirius entornó los ojos con fastidio, preguntándose si Mar en serio creería que la comida que encontraba sin falta en la cocina del palacio aparecería ahí sola, sin necesidad de que alguien fuera a comprarla.

—Al menos pudiste llamar a alguien…

—No sé cuántas veces tendré que explicárselo, su alteza, pero la vida real no funciona así. —Resopló el chico, pasándole por un lado y abriendo la nevera. —Y no puede estar vacía, algo tiene que haber…

—Pues no, no hay nada que se considere un desayuno apropiado.

—Eso es muy diferente a que no haya nada. —Murmuró Sirius, tomando una caja de pizza y sacándola. —Te dije que había algo, ten.

—Eso es lo que quedó de la pizza de ayer. —Señaló Mar, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta, viéndolo como si estuviera loco. —No es desayuno.

—Cualquier cosa que te comas en la mañana es un desayuno. —Resolvió él, sentándose en el mesón y tomando un pedazo para llevárselo a la boca. —Siéntate y come. Todavía está buena.

— ¡Al menos caliéntala, animal! —Exclamó ella, asqueada. — ¡Y yo no puedo comer pizza en el desayuno!

— ¿No puedes o no te da la gana? —Quiso saber Sirius, irritado, hablando con la boca llena solo para enfadarla más. —Le recuerdo que esto no es un restaurante, alteza. Aquí se come lo que haya.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Le ordenó, furiosa, levantando la barbilla con firmeza. —Te he pedido un millón de veces que compres algo que yo pueda comer, pero es como hablar con una maldita pared.

—Pues discúlpame, Mar, es que no he encontrado una distribuidora de caviar y langosta que entre en mi presupuesto.

—Imbécil, hablo de fruta, o yogurt con granola o…

—No pienso entrar a alguna tienda orgánica de mierda solo porque tú tienes gustos exquisitos. —Le dejó claro Sirius, mirándola con severidad sin dejar de comer. —Así que come y cállate. Igual y te has metido peores cosas a la boca en el fin de semana.

Había soltado aquello plenamente consciente de la reacción que iba a obtener; estaba preparado para que se pusiera histérica y sacara su naturaleza de niña malcriada que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo divertía a partes casi iguales, pero no estaba preparado para lo que consiguió a cambio.

—Umm, no, en serio no tengo ganas de comer pizza. —Decidió ella, empezando a caminar hacia él con una mirada pensativa. —Pero eso último sí que me ha dado ideas…

El pedazo de pizza que Sirius acababa de comer se le quedó atorado en la garganta, haciéndolo abrir los ojos con impresión, especialmente cuando la vio apoyar un codo en el mesón e inclinarse hacia él, esbozando esa sonrisa particular que él ya le conocía.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó Sirius, con la voz ligeramente distorsionada. — ¿Y qué idea es esa?

—Una idea. —Se limitó a decir ella, encogiéndose de hombros con una inocencia muy falsa, más aún cuando sus dedos empezaron a ascender por el muslo del chico. —Creo que de repente ya sé que puedo desayunar.

Ante la obvia intención en sus palabras, Sirius sintió su miembro despertando por primera vez en la mañana, encantado ante esa propuesta, cosa que él le dejó saber con una sonrisa sucia.

— ¿Ves? Si al final todo tiene solución. —Se tragó un gruñido cuando los dedos de Mar llegaron a su entrepierna. Empezando excitarse, coló una mano por debajo de su ancha camiseta, ahuecándole una nalga y atrayéndola hacia él. —Con esa idea definitivamente te puedo ayudar.

—El problema es que después voy a seguir con hambre, así que tendrás que ir a comprarme algo… —Fue casi bizarro la forma en que sacó el labio inferior en un puchero, tomando en cuenta que su mano estaba jugueteando con el elástico de su ropa interior. —Aquí cerquita vi una tienda orgánica muy bonita de esas que comentabas, no te va a costar nada llegar…

Si había algo que no soportaba de Marlene, era cuando saltaba esa maldita línea entre ser una malcriada e intentar manipularlo, justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento. El problema fue que estaba muy concentrando en la mano que se adentraba en sus calzoncillos y en imaginarse el placer que estaba a punto de recibir como para que le importara.

Pero todo acabo desgraciadamente pronto cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Ups, es el mío. —Saltó ella, soltándolo de golpe, dejándolo frío mientras tomaba su celular del mesón y revisaba la pantalla. —Es James, tengo que atender.

Sirius gruñó y se pasó una mano por el rostro, repentinamente frustrado por tener un mejor amigo de mierda que llamaba en los momentos más inoportunos y lo dejaba con una incómoda erección desatendida.

—Estás interrumpiendo mi desayuno así que espero que sea algo importante. —Atendió ella, con un inocente tono que no dejaba adivinar a lo que verdaderamente se refería. — ¿Yo soy una maleducada? Pero si eres tú el que llama en plena comida.

—Cuelga esa mierda. —Demandó Sirius, levantando la voz intencionalmente. —Dile a ese idiota que vaya a joder a otro lado.

—Dice que te escuchó. Y que el idiota eres tú. —Le informó Mar, alejándose el micrófono de la boca antes de volver a hablar con su hermano. —Entonces qué… Sí, obviamente pasé la noche aquí, ¿y dónde más si no estaba en la casa?... ¿Cómo que haciendo qué, James? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Dile que si quiere puedo mandarle un video. —Se ofreció Sirius con malicia, sabiendo que su amigo lo escuchaba. —O que le pida a Lily que le explique, sé que estará encantada.

—Sirius dice que… Oh, escuchaste, perfecto. —Se rió Marlene mientras escuchaba la respuesta de James. —Por favor aquí todos somos adultos, no seas infantil.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente sintiéndose agradecido de que James estuviera siendo tan comprensivo y no se estuviera metiendo en aquella situación más que para decir tonterías y burlarse. Honestamente al principio había estado nervioso de su reacción, no estaba seguro de por qué se lo estaba tomando tan bien, Sirius tenía la hipótesis de que estaba demasiado feliz con Lily como para amargarse por nada más.

Como siempre, esa pelirroja era una salvavidas.

—Ay, si estás con Lily por favor pídele que se pruebe una falda que hice la semana pasada, creo que le quedaría fantástica. —Le pidió la princesa, notablemente ilusionada ante la idea. —Pues no me importa si tú no quieres que la use como maniquí… Ella nunca tiene problema, así que tú no te metas. —Le cortó con decisión y tranquilidad. —James, solo… Bah, olvídalo, eres un hermano inútil, yo iré en la tarde y la obligo a probársela… Sí, salgo en unas horas, quiero estar ahí cuando papá llegue.

—Ya, déjalo que hable solo. —Insistió Sirius, tomándola por el trasero otra vez, ahora con ambas manos y atrayéndola hacia él hasta que las tuvo entre sus piernas, tan cerca que pudo subir la boca y hablar directamente al micrófono del teléfono. —Amigo, no que no quiera que hablen ni nada, pero necesito la boca de tu hermana para otra cosa así que si la disculpas…

— ¡Agh, maldita sea que asco! —Lo escuchó gritar a través del altavoz, notablemente disgustado. — ¡Marlene, voy a colgar! ¡Anda a hacer lo que te dé la gana!

— ¡Te quiero, hermanito, nos vemos más tarde! ¡Adiós! —Se despidió finalmente, volviendo a dejar el teléfono en el mesón para volverse hacia Sirius con una mirada que pretendía ser acusatoria, pero que destilaba demasiada emoción. —Eres un grosero.

—Y te encanta. —Enfatizó él, moviendo las caderas para frotarle la erección contra el abdomen. —Y si mal no recuerdo, ibas a desayunar…

Marlene le sonrió con picardía una última vez antes de moverse lo suficiente para poder arrodillarse y quedar a la altura de su entrepierna.

Sirius gruñó y enterró los dedos en su cabello cuando sintió su boca caliente envolviéndolo y jugueteando con su lengua húmeda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a mover las caderas a su ritmo, confirmando que sí, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

Lily no sabía si haberse acostumbrado a aquel palacio era algo apropiado, o siquiera normal, pero no podía esperar otra cosa tomando en cuenta que había pasado ahí cada momento libre que había tenido desde que había empezado a salir con James.

Objetivamente, tres semanas no era demasiado tiempo, pero habían sido suficientes para que la ostentosidad de aquel lugar dejara de intimidarla y deslumbrarla; poco a poco estar ahí se había empezado a sentir tan natural como estar en su dormitorio de la universidad, o incluso mejor, porque tenía su compañía.

Y aunque ya no se sintiera incomoda pasando las noches ahí, se había obligado a encontrar un equilibrio, tampoco planeaba mudarse con él ni nada parecido, así que había decidido limitar a los fines de semana los días que iba al palacio; aunque eso no siempre era tan sencillo ya que la agenda del chico podía llegar a ser una locura y a veces encontrar un espacio para verse era todo un desafío.

Les hubiera gustado tener más tiempo y los desesperaba que no fuera así, en especial a James que muy seguido lucía frustrado por tener tantas actividades que le impidieran verla, pero siempre que tenían un hueco disponible hacían lo que fuera para encontrarse, así fuera solo unas horas, y de esa forma habían ido adaptándose el uno al otro.

A Lily le gustaba mucho esa rutina que habían creado… Le gustaba mucho estar con James, le encantaba, no tenían que estar haciendo nada trascendental, solo sentarse en su cama y hacer la tarea a su lado ya la hacía feliz.

Excepto cuando necesitaba concentrarse y a él le parecía sensato escuchar música a todo volumen.

—James, ¿puedes bajarle un poco a eso? —Le preguntó ella sin despegar la mirada de su libro de texto, frunciendo el ceño cuando él no le hizo caso. —James, te estoy…

Se volteó hacia él para volver a pedirle que bajara el volumen, pero solo pudo entornar los ojos y sonreír divertida cuando vio que estaba muy concentrado en su teléfono con puestos los audífonos puestos, haciéndola preguntarse si no estaría aturdido.

—Ey, estoy hablando contigo… —Volvió a llamarlo, estirándose hacia él y pasando una mano frente a sus ojos. —Préstame atención…

— ¿Ah? —Se extrañó el chico, notando finalmente que estaba hablándole y quitándose un audífono de la oreja. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es que no me guste tu música… —Empezó ella, sonriéndole y enarcando una ceja. —Pero te invito a escribir un ensayo con ella sonando, no es sencillo.

—Pero si precisamente estoy utilizando los audífonos para no molestarte.

—Lo supuse. —Asintió Lily, sintiéndose enternecida por su consideración. —Lamentablemente, no sirve de nada si subes el volumen al máximo. Igual escucho todo.

—Ah… Pero claro, que idiota. —Se disculpó él dedicándole una sonrisa adorable y bajando el volumen. —Aunque estoy seguro que incluso con el ruido estás escribiendo algo genial.

—Como siempre, muy acertado el cumplido. —Se rió ella, sintiendo como las mejillas se le coloraban. —Pero el pueblo no necesita un rey sordo aparte de ciego, así que mejor prevenimos.

—Oye, no es amable que te burles de las discapacidades de las personas. —James intentó fingir molestia, pero sus risas le ganaron. De manera juguetona, la tomó por el brazo y la jaló para que se acostara junto a él. — ¿Te gustaría que yo me burlara de cómo te sonrojas cada vez que te hablo?

—No es cada vez que me hablas. —Se defendió ella, tratando de no ponerse más roja, pero fallando. —Y eso no es una discapacidad, tú eres un idiota.

—Un idiota que te hace sonrojar. —Señaló él, pasándole la nariz por la mejilla antes de darle un beso. —Puedo vivir con eso.

Lily soltó una risita y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de detenerse para no sonreír como una idiota, antes de acomodarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

—Aún no termino mi trabajo. —Le dejó saber, aplastando la mejilla contra su pecho y dejándolo acariciarle la espalda. —Me estás distrayendo.

—Has estado en eso toda la mañana, puedes distraerte un rato. —Sugirió James hablando contra su cabello. —Cinco minutos no te harán daño.

—Bueno, solo cinco, no más de eso. —Decidió ella, a pesar de saber que serían más de cinco. — ¿Tú que estás haciendo? Aparte de destruirte los oídos con ese escándalo.

—Mis oídos son inmunes a todo eso, ni te preocupes. —Aclaró él, soltando una risa por lo bajo y acercando su celular para que pudiera ver lo que hacía. —Y estoy revisando un discurso que voy a dar la semana que viene.

— ¿De verdad? —Se interesó Lily, subiendo la cabeza para poder ver mejor. — ¿En dónde?

—En Bellevue, es un centro terapéutico. —Le explicó James, acariciándola distraídamente por debajo de la camiseta. —Queda cerca de Cambridge.

—No lo había escuchado. —Admitió ella, apoyándose en su barbilla para poder verlo de frente. —Tampoco sabía que trabajabas con ellos.

—Bueno, es algo más privado, no le hemos dicho mucho a los medios al respecto.

—Ya, porque lo yo que sé de ti y de los lugares en donde trabajas me lo han dicho los medios. —Resopló la pelirroja irónicamente. —Me refiero a que no me habías contado de ese lugar.

—Sí, lo sé. —Suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello. —Es que es un tema delicado…

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó ella, demasiado rápido, y al darse cuenta se apresuró a corregirse. —Claro que no tienes que contarme si no puedes… O no quieres, está bien…

—No, sí puedo, y de querer, yo quiero contártelo todo, Lily. —Con esas palabras también vino una brillante y sincera sonrisa que la desorientó por un momento. —Cómo te dije no es tanto una alianza oficial, es algo más privado, especialmente mío y de Mar. —Empezó a contarle, cautelosamente, viéndola atentamente, como leyendo sus reacciones. —Ella… Estuvo recibiendo terapia ahí hace unos años.

— ¿En serio? —Se sorprendió Lily, y aunque intentó no ser tan obvia al respecto no lo logró. —James, yo… No tenía idea.

—Nadie lo sabe, es algo así como un secreto de Estado. —Bromeó él, aunque lucía bastante serio. —Pero sí, estuvo ahí hace como dos años, luego de que nuestro padre se casara. No lo tomó nada bien, ya de por si estaba mal desde el accidente de mamá y eso… —Se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas. —Estuvo bastante deprimida y hacía muchas locuras, imagínate que ahora parece una persona centrada. Quiero decir, al menos avisa dónde está, antes podía pasar hasta tres días desaparecida.

—Puedo imaginármelo… —Murmuró Lily, pensativa.

Haciendo memoria, recordó que hubo una temporada, un par de años atrás, donde las fiestas y los excesos de la princesa eran noticia casi todas las semanas, tanto así que hasta ella llegó a enterarse. Recordaba a mucha gente juzgándola y haciendo suposiciones, posiblemente ella también las había hecho, pero ya que la conocía y entendía mejor todo, no podía culparla.

Todo lo que ellos habían pasado era difícil de por sí, pero vivirlo bajo el escrutinio público debía haberlo hecho mil veces peor.

— ¿Por eso siempre la llamas y le escribes cuando no está aquí? —Adivinó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa enternecida.

—Sí, por eso ahora estoy aguantando todas las estupideces Sirius. —Ambos gruñeron y torcieron los ojos ante eso. —Papá está igual de pendiente, incluso cuando está de viaje, no la llama directamente pero tiene sus formas de asegurarse que está bien. Digamos que la situación nos dejó secuelas de por vida. —Soltó una risa amarga tras de eso y se encogió de hombros. —En fin, llegó un momento en que todo se estaba saliendo de las manos, así que buscaron ayuda para ella y la enviaron ahí un par de meses.

—Debió ser muy difícil. —Susurró Lily, apretando los brazos que tenía alrededor de él para darle confort. —Para ella y para ti…

—Lo fue, trataba de ir a visitarla todo el tiempo para que no se sintiera sola. Pero bueno, obviamente la historia tuvo un final feliz y volvió a ser la niña malcriada, imprudente y molesta que conoces hoy. —Volvió a sonreír con sinceridad y cariño, haciéndola sentir tranquila. —El lugar le hizo mucho bien, así que vamos cada cierto tiempo para hablar con las personas que están ahí, darles ánimo más que todo. Supongo que es una buena forma de ayudar…

—Yo creo que es una forma maravillosa de hacerlo. —Confesó la pelirroja, sonriendo con todo el rostro y sintiendo el corazón expandiéndose en su pecho. —Es increíble de su parte que se interesen en ese tema, casi nadie lo hace.

—Lo sé, y está mal, hay mucha gente que necesita ese tipo de ayuda. Ahora lo hacemos bajo perfil porque Mar no se siente lista para hablar de su experiencia, pero un día me gustaría hacer algo más grande…

—Eso sería estupendo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. —Lily se impulsó hacia arriba para dejar un beso sobre sus labios. —Eres un hermano fantástico. —Apenas y lo dejó sonreírle antes de volver a besarlo. —Y serás igual como Rey.

—Pues aún falta mucho para eso, pero gracias. —Soltó una risita y le devolvió el beso durante un largo segundo. —Y gracias por entender, no muchos lo hacen.

—Gracias a ti por confiármelo. —Volvió a sonreírle antes de darle otro beso.

—Solo no vayas a venderle la noticia al _Daily Mirror_ y todo bien.

—Bueno, tendré que ver cuánto me ofrecen antes de prometer nada. —Bromeó la chica, haciéndolo reír antes de alejarse de él. —Pero si quieres estar seguro de que no diré nada, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí…

—Yo encantado de comprar tu silencio. —Se sentó a su lado y sonrió con picardía mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta. —Y tengo un par de ideas para eso…

—La mía es un poco más decente, así que escúchame. —Lo tomó de la muñeca para que la soltara y le sonrió con inocencia. — ¿Me llevarías a la Galería?

— ¿Otra vez? —Quiso saber James, echándose a reír. —Pero si has estado ahí un millón de veces.

—Anda, es para mi ensayo. —Le pidió ella, sacando el labio inferior para hacer un puchero. —Por favor, en el libro no se ve tan bien como en persona…

—Si sabes que no te arrestaran si vas sola, ¿cierto?

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a andar sola por aquí, me pierdo. —Resopló la chica, negada a terminar en las cocinas si intentaba llegar sin él. Decidió usar su encanto y batir un poco las pestañas con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Vamos, si me acompañas al volver podemos llevar a cabo tu idea…

—Ah, ahora sí estamos hablando el mismo idioma. —Subió las cejas con sugerencia y se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo una ridícula reverencia y ofreciéndole su mano. —Será un placer acompañarla, _milady_.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza. —Le siguió el juego con una risita y le dio la mano para ponerse de pie. —Espera, voy a cambiarme…

—No seas tonta, así estás bien. —Desestimó él, jalándola hacia la puerta. —Es domingo, todos están descansando.

—James… —Quiso persuadirlo, pero el short y la camiseta prestada que llevaba eran muy cómodos para cambiarse, así que se resignó. —Bueno, pero vamos rápido para que nadie me vea.

James le sonrió complacido y la guió hacia afuera de la habitación.

—No sé si vayas a creerme, pero antes de conocerte nunca había estado tantas veces en la galería. —Le informó James con una sonrisa divertida mientras bajaban por las amplias escaleras. —Este último mes he roto mi propio récord.

—Pues ya era hora, un poco de cultura no va a lastimarte. —Se mofó Lily, tratando de no mostrar su emoción ante estar nuevamente en esa área del palacio. —Te odio por tener todas esas bellezas tan cerca y no aprovecharlas.

—Sí, me lo has repetido más veces de las que me gustaría. —Se rió él, sin ofenderse. —Pero ya te he explicado que es como el jardín de rosas en tu casa, no irías todos los días a admirarlas, solo está ahí y ya.

—No debí hablarte de las flores de mi madre. —Chasqueó la pelirroja, sin entender como siempre se las arreglaba para usarlas como ejemplo para ese tipo de situación. —Y una rosa saludable no es lo mismo que un Monet original.

— ¿Ese es el de la última cena, no? —Le preguntó con fingida ignorancia, solo para molestarla.

—Idiota. —Lily le dio un codazo juguetón, pero no alcanzó a reprimir su sonrisa.

James rió por lo bajo y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para atraerla a él y hacerla caminar pegada a su cuerpo, cosa a la que ella no puso ninguna objeción hasta que llegaron a la majestuosa galería, donde se separó para casi correr hacia el cuadro que estaba buscando.

Solo le había bastado una vez en ese lugar para enamorarse perdidamente, no solo por los cuadros originales que colgaban de las paredes y las antiguas esculturas que reposaban sobre columnas, era también la esmerada decoración de aquella Galería que conectaba el Salón de Baile con el Comedor donde había sido la fiesta que la había llevado a ese palacio por primera vez. Cada área tenía su toque especial, pero no había duda de que esa era su favorita.

—Yo pensaba que había visto cosas increíbles en el trabajo… —Murmuró, observando embelesada el cuadro sobre el que tenía que escribir. —Pero claro, vienes tú y tienes que llevarlo todo a otro nivel.

—Espero que estés hablando conmigo y no con la pintura. —Comentó James, soltando una risita, divertido.

—Contigo, pero si no te comportas lo retiraré. —Lo amenazó ella, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza. —Sabías lo que estudiaba cuando me conociste, debiste haber esperado esto.

—Ese es un buen punto, asumo mi descuido. —Bromeó él. Lily podía sentir su mirada puesta sobre ella, pero siguió viendo la pintura. —Supongo que es bueno que alguien le de uso a este lugar y de hecho _vea_ los cuadros, no que solo estén ahí de decoración.

—Es una pena que así sea. —Se lamentó la pelirroja. —Todos deberían poder ver estas bellezas.

—Tal vez no todos. —Opinó James con el ceño fruncido, explicándose cuando ella se volvió para verlo. —Yo creo que solo la gente que pueda apreciarlo realmente. —Sonrió divertido y enarcó una ceja. —Ya sabes, esos que conocen con exactitud cuántos metros deben mantener entre ellos y la pared.

—Ey, no te metas conmigo. —Se echó a reír junto a él y se sonrojó, aun manteniendo una distancia prudencial con el cuadro. —Trabajo en una galería, tengo que saber este tipo de cosas.

—Claro, Lily, porque no sé qué lo sabías desde mucho antes.

—Solo porque te conté de mi etapa adolescente en la que iba a museos todos los fines de semana. —Chasqueó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión y acercándose a él para envolver los brazos en su cintura. —Eso no te hace ningún adivino.

—No, pero te hace a ti una nerd. —Señaló, acercándose para darle un beso cuando ella estaba por replicar. —Una nerd muy sexy.

—Si no fueras tan bueno besando no te sería tan fácil arreglar cada tontería que dices.

James soltó una risita y volvió a besarla. Lily lo abrazó con más fuerza y le correspondió, encantada, pensando divertida en cómo solo unos besos así podían distraerla estando rodeada de tantos cuadros que solo había esperado ver en sus libros.

O quizás tenía que ver con que era la enésima vez que estaba en ese lugar y ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Estaban muy sumergidos en el delicioso encuentro de sus labios cuando tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes al escuchar unos pasos y voces acercándose desde el comedor.

—Claro, todos estaban descansando. —Lily entrecerró los ojos, acusándolo con la mirada. —Ahora todos me verán con esta pinta.

—Pero si te ves preciosa. —Aseguró él, haciéndola torcer los ojos con su absurda sinceridad. —Y solo deben venir a limpiar, tranquila.

Lily suspiró y se mordisqueó el labio con aflicción, tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo hacia la otra salida, no queriendo que nadie, _quien fuera_ , la viera con la ropa con la que había dormido, incluyendo una camisa que ni era suya.

Pero esa mortificación se quedó pequeña cuando los dueños de las voces que habían escuchado entraron a la galería. Y definitivamente no eran del servicio.

La sangre de su cuerpo tuvo unos segundos difíciles tratando de decidir si quería huir o acumularse en su rostro, y supuso que fue esa indecisión la que provocó que sintiera como el desayuno que aún no había digerido quisiera hacerse paso hacia su esófago. Sin quererlo, apretó con más fuerza la mano de James, y de haber conseguido que sus piernas respondieran lo hubiera obligado a salir corriendo de ahí.

Pero parecía que solo lograría moverse si se abría un hueco en el piso donde pudiera saltar para esconderse y no estar de pie frente al Rey de Inglaterra usando la ropa prestada de su hijo.

— ¡Ey, hola, papá! —Exclamó James sonriendo con una sorpresa y una emoción casi infantil, sin notar el estado de la chica. — ¡No te esperábamos hasta la noche!

—Hubo un cambio de planes, querido. —Fue Camille quien habló, caminando del brazo de su esposo sin dejarlo responder. —El aeropuerto de Sídney iba a ser un caos así que decidimos salir antes…

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo la gira? —La ignoró James, sin dejar de ver a su padre.

—Estupenda, hijo, ojala hubieras estado ahí. —Respondió la enérgica voz del Rey, quien sonaba y lucía tan feliz de ver a su hijo como éste de verlo a él. —Todas las reuniones salieron como se esperaba y sé que te habría encantado conocer a toda la gente que fue a vernos…

Lily hizo lo que pudo por esconderse detrás del cuerpo del chico, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta de sus intentos por pasar desapercibida y hacerse tan invisible, ya que cada vez que ella intentaba echarse para atrás, él volvía a jalarla hacia su costado, dejándola ante la visión de los dos recién llegados. Mantuvo la atención en los dedos de sus pies mientras se realizaba el intercambio padre-hijo, siempre sintiendo una mirada penetrante y escrutadora sobre ella.

—Suena fantástico, me alegra que todo saliera bien. —Expresó James cuando su padre terminó su relato. —Seguí casi todas las visitas por las noticias y Mar y yo estuvimos viendo los videos hace unos días, todo lucía genial.

—Sí, yo también estuve siguiendo lo que ustedes hacían, veo que se divirtieron bastante en mi ausencia.

Entendiendo de inmediato el doble sentido en sus palabras, y recordando todas las fotos de James y ella que habían inundado a la prensa en esas semanas, Lily tragó saliva y se encogió en sí misma, queriendo hacerse tan pequeña como fuera posible.

—Y veo que aquí está una de las causas de tanto alboroto. —A pesar de que el hombre hablaba con un tono afable y divertido, sus palabras solo hicieron que Lily se pusiera más nerviosa. — ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?

—Claro, claro a eso iba. —Exclamó James rápidamente, sonando ansioso. Le apretó la mano de manera tranquilizadora y buscó sus ojos para sonreírle. —Lily, finalmente puedo presentarte a mi padre.

Consciente de que no tenía otra opción, se obligó a levantar la mirada lentamente y encontrarse con el rostro del hombro que había visto un trillón de veces en televisión, periódicos, estampillas y billetes; en el colegio, cada vez que había entonado el himno, era su nombre por el que pedía, y ahora lo tenía en frente, sonriéndole con una mirada llena de interés y amabilidad, haciéndola sentirse más tranquila solo con eso.

—Papá, esta es Lily. —James continuó con la presentación dando un paso hacia adelante. Y como si Lily no estuviera lo suficientemente sonrojada, tuvo que agregar. —Y no es solo mi amiga.

—Eso lo deduje solo. Gracias, hijo. —Respondió el Rey, con una clara nota de ironía en su voz, antes de regresar la atención a la pelirroja. —Es un placer conocerte, Lily, aunque ya lo hago tan bien como la prensa ha querido…

—El placer es mío, su Majestad. —Masculló la pelirroja, tratando de no pensar en los incontables centímetros descubiertos de sus piernas mientras doblaba ligeramente la rodilla y se inclinaba hacia adelante en una torpe reverencia. —Yo, eh… Me disculpo por… Bueno, por todas esas fotos que…

—Por el contrario, soy yo quien te pide disculpas, si pudiéramos controlar a esos paparazis de alguna forma... —Suspiro el hombre con gravedad, haciéndole una seña para que se enderezara. —Y por favor, llámame _señor,_ no será necesaria tanta formalidad mientras estemos aquí adentro.

—Entiendo, señor. —Asintió Lily, finalmente atreviéndose a sonreír.

—Mucho mejor. —La felicitó el Rey, desviando la mirada, muy parecida a la de su hijo, hacia la izquierda. —Te presento a mi esposa…

—Ya nosotros nos conocimos, querido. —Lo interrumpió Camille, sonriéndole a Lily con una amabilidad que la desconcertó. — ¿Cómo estás, Lily?

—Eh, pues muy bien… —Entonces recordó su primer encuentro y se apresuró a repetir su reverencia. —Su Alteza.. _._

—Oh, por favor, no seas tonta. —La mujer se echó a reír con delicadeza, confundiendo incluso más a la chica. —Ya escuchaste, esas formalidades solo en público. Es muy innecesario seguir con tanto protocolo.

Lily, que definitivamente _no_ olvidaba la primera vez que la había visto, parpadeó varias veces ante sus palabras, fallando en ocultar su perplejidad; de no haber estado tan segura de su cordura, habría creído que la mujer que hace unas semanas atrás le había exigido que se inclinara y la llamara formalmente se la había inventado su imaginación.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si esa actitud no tendría que ver con que entonces no había sabido quien era, pero entonces recordó lo que Sirius le había contado, lo poco que James hablaba de ella y lo horrible que Mar lo hacía, y obtuvo la clara respuesta.

Para confirmarlo no le hizo falta ver de reojo como el rostro del chico se tensaba ante sus palabras, solo tuvo que recordar lo reales que su frialdad y desdén se habían sentido al conocerla, y lo irreal que se sentía en ese momento toda esa cortesía.

—Nos conocimos en la mañana tras la fiesta que a los chicos se les ocurrió hacer. —Le contó a su marido con una sonrisa que a Lily se le antojó bastante tensa. — ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté? Es un alivio que se haya limpiado el salón, porque cuando yo llegué estaba…

—Estoy seguro de que le habrás dado una descripción bastante acertada cuando se encontraron luego de eso. —Le cortó James con falsa cordialidad. —No es necesario volver a hablar de eso, ya pasó casi un mes.

—Igual tenemos una conversación pendiente al respecto. —Intervino el Rey, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Contigo y con tu hermana.

—Especialmente con tu hermana.

—No fue idea de ella. —Saltó el chico de inmediato, ya sin ocultar su hostilidad hacia su madrastra. —Yo planeé todo, Mar solo… Decoró.

—De cualquier forma hay cosas que tenemos que hablar con ella. —Desestimó Camille con firmeza, haciendo que la mano de James se tensara alrededor de la de Lily. — ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Salió. —Se limitó a decir James. —Dijo que estaría aquí para cuando tú llegaras, papá, pero…

No pudo haber un peor momento para que la cantarina voz de Mar empezara a escucharse por el pasillo. Y lo grave del asunto fue que no parecía estar sola, y aunque Lily deseó en su fuero interno que a Sirius no se le hubiera ocurrido acompañarla, supo la respuesta antes de que aparecieran en la puerta de la Galería.

—Solo digo que desayunar tostadas con café es algo que hace todo el puto mundo. —Estaba diciéndole su amigo a la chica cuando entraron, notablemente fastidiado e ignorando que no estaban solos. —Por una mañana que lo hagas no te vas a morir…

—Tú tampoco te vas a morir por entrar a una tienda de frutas, ¿cierto? —Inquirió la princesa, resuelta. —Cosa que tendrás que hacer si quieres que vuelva a quedarme en…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, James carraspeó fuertemente con la garganta, decidido a salvarla de hablar de más delante de su padre, aunque igual lo que estaban discutiendo había quedado bastante implícito. El hecho de que Mar llevara puesta la chaqueta de Sirius y una camiseta que, al igual que Lily, definitivamente era prestada no ayudaba en nada.

Ella no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado en una situación así, pero definitivamente no como Mar, que aunque al principio lució sorprendida, rápidamente cambió su expresión por una llena de inocencia y alegría.

— ¡Papi, llegaste! —Exclamó contenta, empezando a caminar rápidamente hacia él. — ¡Pensé que sería más tarde, pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí!

—Tal vez deba pensarlo mejor antes de hacerles otra sorpresa. —Respondió el Rey, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su hija, aunque esbozando sonrisa afectuosa. —Creo que cambié un poco sus planes…

—Ay, claro que no, si nos encanta que estés aquí. —Aseguró Marlene, acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza, deliberadamente obligándolo a soltar a Camille. —No sé por qué dices eso.

—Solo era un comentario. —El hombre le devolvió el abrazo, haciendo una escena tan cotidiana que Lily olvidó por un segundo frente a quien estaba. Levantó la mirada luego de eso. —Hola, Sirius, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

—Todo bien, señor. —Saludó el aludido, parándose junto a su amigo y sonriendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —Señora. Me alegra que hayan vuelto.

—Muy atento de tu parte, Sirius. —Contestó Camille, aun sonriendo, pero con menos amabilidad a como lo venía haciendo. —Y a nosotros nos alegra que estuvieras aquí para _cuidar_ a Marlene.

—Él no me estaba cuidando, para tu información. —Le espetó la chica, separándose de su padre para enfrentarse a su madrastra con la barbilla en alto. —Yo no lo necesito para eso, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Pero bueno, de eso hablaremos después. —La ignoró Camille, apresurándose a cambiar de tema. —Ahora deberíamos ir a comer, ¿no crees, querido?

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Concordó su marido, dedicándole a su hija una fugaz mirada significativa. —Vamos, chicos, el almuerzo se servirá en unos minutos.

—Pues si me disculpan, creo que será mejor que me vaya. —Intervino Sirius, luciendo algo incómodo. —Solo vine a traer a Mar… Lily, ¿te vienes conmigo?

—Eh, sí, creo que debería... —Asintió la pelirroja, recordando toda la tarea que tenía que terminar. —Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas, pero si me esperas yo…

—No tienes que irte aún. —Saltó James de inmediato, por supuesto. — ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

—James, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia. —Murmuró ella, sintiendo como los colores volvían a subir a su rostro. —Estoy segura de que tu padre querrá hablar con ustedes en privado…

—No nos molesta que te quedes, querida. —Le aseguró el padre del chico, sonriendo con sinceridad. —Es más, insisto en que lo hagas, nos encantaría conocerte mejor.

—Cariño, pero pensé que hablaríamos con los chicos… —Intentó persuadirlo su esposa, no luciendo muy cómoda con que Lily se quedara.

—Eso podemos hacerlo después, ahora comeremos. —Decidió el hombre, sin dejar lugar para objeciones. —Tú también quédate, Sirius.

— ¿Ah? —Saltó el chico, sorprendido, obviamente no se esperaba aquello. —Bueno, yo… En verdad prefiero no…

—Hijo, hace demasiado tiempo que eres parte de esta familia, no voy a aceptar un _no_ de tu parte.

—Yo… —Sirius iba a replicar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y suspiró resignado. —De acuerdo, señor.

—Perfecto, ¿pasamos al comedor, entonces?

—Si no les molesta, voy a ir a cambiarme primero. —Se excusó Lily, negada a sentarse a comer con esa familia luciendo de esa forma. —Solo será un momento…

— ¡No, primero vamos a que te pruebes una falda que hice! —Exclamó Mar de repente, saltando junto a ella. —James es un idiota y dice que quiero que seas mi nuevo maniquí, pero no le prestes atención.

—Lo digo porque eso es lo que pretendes. —Resopló el aludido, entornando los ojos.

—Pero a Lily no le importa, ¿verdad, Lily?

—Pues…

— ¿Lo ves? —La interrumpió Mar, viendo a su hermano con autosuficiencia y tomándola a ella por la muñeca. —En quince minutos estamos con ustedes.

Sin darle tiempo de que agregara nada más, Mar la jaló con fuerza y la obligó a seguirla fuera de la Galería.

Lily se dejó hacer, agradeciéndole que le diera un momento para prepararse para esa comida, y pensando nuevamente en lo perfecta que esa chica era para Sirius.

* * *

El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, Mar había estado muy ocupada devorando su comida como para amargarse por su madrastra y sus comentarios odiosos, así que había hecho oídos sordos y no se había permitido amargarse, tomando en cuenta que no había desayunado de verdad, tenía demasiada hambre para preocuparse por otra cosa.

Por suerte, y a pesar de los intentos de Camille, la atención no había estado puesta en ella y sus pequeñas travesuras, su padre se había encargado de pasar todo el rato haciéndole a Lily todo un interrogatorio sobre su vida y su familia, así que el almuerzo se había desenvuelto alrededor de eso. Mar siempre había admirado eso de él, esa forma de hablar con la gente y preguntarles lo que quería saber sin hacerlos sentir incómodos, solo manteniendo una charla casual; era algo increíble que James había heredado… O aprendido con el tiempo, ella no lo tenía claro, pero era tan auténtico que parecía lo primero.

El poder de convencimiento de ambos también era algo que la asombraba. De un momento a otro habían empezado a hablar del Día de Campo que se llevaría a cabo en el Palacio para recaudar fondos para alguna fundación de la cual no escuchó el nombre, y no supo cómo, pero de alguna forma entre su padre y James se las habían arreglado para convencer a Lily de asistir.

Mar no entendía por qué, ella misma estaba deseando no tener que ir.

Para cuando termino la comida y ya tenían tanta información sobre Lily como para armarle su propia biografía, Mar se sentía muy confiada de que al menos por ese día se salvaría de un molesto e innecesario sermón, y estaba a punto de decirle a Sirius que se marcharan a buscar algo que hacer cuando sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

—Mar, ¿puedes venir a la oficina con nosotros? —Le preguntó su padre mientras se levantaba de su silla luego de terminar el almuerzo. —Solo será un minuto.

Sin importarle que Lily estuviera ahí y que probablemente quedaría como una grosera, la chica soltó un sonoro gruñido de irritación y entornó los ojos hasta el cielo, queriendo dejar muy en claro lo fastidiada que se sentía por la situación.

Aún recordaba como de pequeña la oficina de su padre había sido su salón personal de juegos, siempre llenó de sus muñecas y peluches, a él nunca le había importado su presencia y ella había adorado jugar ahí. Con el pasar del tiempo aquella magia se había ido perdiendo, especialmente porque ahora, cada vez que iba, era para ser castigada.

—Supongo que no estoy aquí para que me den un relato privado de su gira. —Ironizó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa sin gracia y dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre. —Ni tampoco para que me den los regalos que me trajeron…

—Nos gustaría que para empezar esta conversación te tomaras esto en serio, Marlene. —Dijo Camille, parándose junto a su esposo y dedicándole a la chica una mirada severa. —No estamos bromeando.

—No te pongas tan seria, vas a perder el dinero que invertiste en bótox. —Le sugirió Mar con muy mal disimulada hostilidad. — ¿Y no tienes otro lugar en donde estar?

—Mar, por favor. —Le pidió su padre, viéndola con una expresión suplicante. —Estoy cansado por el viaje, ¿crees que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz?

—Creo que eso es lo que todos queremos, así que no entiendo por qué diablos tengo que estar aquí…

—El lenguaje, Marlene. —Le cortó Camille, haciéndola apretar los puños con frustración. —Y estás aquí porque es necesario que hablemos de tu comportamiento en nuestra ausencia, el cual definitivamente no fue el mejor…

—La cara de James estuvo en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas del país, ¿y tú quieres regañarme a mí? —No le gustaba tener que acusar a su hermano de nada, pero la frustraba que siempre la regañaran a ella.

—Con él tampoco estamos precisamente contentos, pero al menos ha ido a todos los eventos que se le han asignado, tú en cambio...

—Ay sí, falté a uno o dos… O tres. —Resopló, sabiendo que definitivamente había sido más que eso. —Estaba ocupada, crucifícame por eso, Camille.

—El problema no es que hayas faltado, Marlene, es _por qué_ lo hiciste…

— ¿De qué mierda…?

—Mar. —La interrumpió su padre, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla para recostar los codos del escritorio y verla a los ojos. — ¿Qué está pasando con Sirius?

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida, demasiado, tal vez por qué su padre nunca se había interesado tan frontalmente por su vida privada, mucho menos la amorosa, siempre era Camille la que era una entrometida de mierda, él no.

Su estómago dio un salto incómodo ante eso que realmente no sabía cómo responder, al menos no de una manera correcta.

—Solo… Solo estamos… —Balbuceó, no teniendo idea de a dónde se dirigía. —Nosotros…

—No te lo pregunto por qué quiera meterme en tu vida. —Le aseguró su padre con suavidad, viendo que se le dificultaba hablar. —Quiero saber por qué…

—Porque como siempre no has tomado ni la más mínima precaución en cuanto a la prensa. —Lo interrumpió su esposa, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar. —No entendemos…

—Lo que Camille quiere decir… —Continuó el Rey, conociendo a su hija perfectamente para saber que camino debía tomar. —Es que debes entender nuestra sorpresa, cuando nos marchamos Sirius era solo el mejor amigo de James, y ahora es tu…

—Nada. —Saltó ella de golpe, abriendo muchísimo los ojos. —No somos nada, solo estamos… Nada.

—Esos son muchos nada para un chico con el que te fotografiaron más de una vez en tres semanas. —Señaló su madrastra. —Y en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

—Solo estaba montada en su motocicleta. —Mar entornó los ojos con fastidio. —No es como si tuvieran una foto mía desnuda o un video de…

—Un comportamiento indecente puede englobar muchas cosas. —La calló Camille, aireada ante su tren de pensamiento. —No simplemente…

— ¿Pornografía?

—Hija, por favor. —Le pidió su padre, suspirando y sobándose la frente. —Camille solo quiere ayudar…

—No, solo quiere meterse en algo que no es su problema. —Corrigió Marlene, sintiendo como su irritación empezaba a desbordarla. —No entiendo por qué siempre tiene que ser a mí la que interroguen como una criminal…

—Porque nos preocupamos por ti. —Le respondió su padre con toda la sinceridad del mundo. — Y porque las decisiones de tu hermano tienden a ser más prudentes que las tuyas.

Mar abrió la boca para replicar, pero tuvo que cerrarla al no encontrar nada con qué hacerlo, no existía ningún acontecimiento en sus vidas que pudiera negar esa afirmación.

James era el centrado y correcto. Ella era el tren descarriado.

—No voy a escaparme a Mónaco y casarme en un casino, si eso es lo que temen. —Intentó bromear la chica, queriendo bajar la tensión.

—Honestamente, yo a veces no sé qué esperar de ti, Marlene. —Suspiró Camille con una dramática expresión de mortificación. —Solo espero que conozcas tus límites, no quisiéramos tener que tomar medidas extremas otra vez…

—Wow, que rápido pasamos de tener una conversación amistosa a amenazarme con volver a encerrarme en el loquero. —Le espetó con furia, deseando que las palabras le salieran más firmes, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. —La próxima vez avísenme para estar preparada.

—Hija, eso no es…

No queriendo seguir escuchando y sin tener nada más que agregar, Mar se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de la legendaria oficina maltratando el piso con sus fuertes pisadas, que buscaban dejar en claro lo indignada que se sentía. Si no azotó la puerta antes de salir fue por respeto a su padre… Y porque una vez lo había hecho y una de las bisagras se había soltado, cosa que no quería provocar de nuevo.

Anduvo por los espaciosos pasillos refunfuñando, ya sabía que apenas su padre llegara iba a recibir un regaño, era plenamente consciente de que no había tenido el mejor comportamiento en su ausencia, pero la presencia de Camille queriendo hacer parecer todo peor de lo que en verdad era la irritaba de manera inimaginable. Odiaba que se entrometiera, odiaba que su padre la dejara… Y especialmente odiaba que quisiera tomar un papel que no le correspondía, el papel de su madre.

Ella ya tenía una madre, no necesitaba otra.

Suspiró con pesar mientras deambulaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, arrastrando los pasos, sabiendo que pasaría el resto del día con un humor terrible. No entendía por qué no le había hecho caso a Sirius y se habían quedado en la cama por el resto del día, definitivamente hubiera sido una mejor forma de pasar su domingo.

Trató de animarse pensando que tal vez aún tuvieran tiempo para hacerlo, no le interesaba mucho llegar temprano al compromiso que tenía al día siguiente y sabía que a él mucho menos asistir a clases.

Estaba preguntándose donde podría haberse metido cuando encontró a quienes seguramente podrían ubicarla.

—James, ya te lo dije una vez y ahora te lo repito… —Empezó a decir, alzando la voz para hacerse notar. —La próxima fiesta que quieras hacer vas a tener que planearla tú solo, porque siempre recibo el regaño por ti.

—Yo no recuerdo que te opusieras mucho entonces. —Señaló el chico, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y entornando los ojos. —Y dudo que te hayan regañado solo por eso.

—Pues básicamente sí. —Mintió la chica, resoplando y cruzándose de brazos. —Y porque tu madrastra es una maldita metiche, pero eso no es nuevo.

—Es tan mi madrastra como tuya, no me la encasquetes a mí.

—Él siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, te deseo suerte. —Le dijo Mar a Lily, que estaba parada junto a su hermano, fingiendo lástima. —Nunca acepta la responsabilidad de sus acciones, es lamentable.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. —Asintió la pelirroja, sonriéndole divertida. —No me has mentido hasta ahora así que seguiré tomando tus consejos.

—Ah, ya te diste cuenta de que es incapaz de mantener acomodada su habitación por más de dos días, pues genial. —Bromeó la princesa, haciendo reír a la otra chica y gruñir a su hermano. —Se toma muy en serio eso de ser príncipe, es desagradable…

—Supongo que sí, pero definitivamente no tanto como otras personas. —La acusó James, tratando de no lucir divertido y fallando.

—Acaba de verte almorzando langosta, James, ya no puedes engañarla. —Se burló una última vez antes de poner toda su atención sobre Lily. —Por cierto, lamento que te obligaran a quedarte, comer con Camille es capaz de quitarle el apetito a cualquiera…

—Entre ustedes y yo, no me siento en la capacidad de negar eso. —Murmuró la aludida con timidez, haciendo sonreír a ambos príncipes. —Pero de resto estuvo bien, su padre es bastante agradable.

—Bueno, de ti depende que sigamos comiendo y viviendo aquí, tenía que agradarte.

—No la escuches, lo ama. —La desestimó James, haciéndola boquear ofendida. —Si alguien inventó la expresión _princesa de papi_ es esta niña…

—Solo está celoso porque no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo él. —Lo molestó Mar con una sonrisa resuelta. —Pero volviendo al tema, lo bueno de que ya hayas convivido con la Duquesa, más de lo necesario para cualquier ser humano decente, es que ya estás preparada para enfrentarte a muchas versiones de ella en el Día de Campo…

—Lily no necesita tus palabras de aliento, Mar, gracias. —Intervino James, mirándola con exasperación antes de volverse hacia Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —No será tan malo, no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás seguro? Sigo sin estar muy convencida de asistir… —Admitió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. —No sé si sea la mejor idea, nunca he ido a un evento así…

—Estarás bien, no te preocupes. —Le aseguró él con dulzura. —No es nada del otro mundo…

—En eso tiene razón, solo será mucha gente aburrida reunida para beber al mediodía y poder ocultar sus problemas de alcoholismo. —Le explicó Mar con un encogimiento de hombros, más en serio que en broma. —Además ya dijiste que sí, no puedes echarte para atrás.

—Supongo que no. —Lily suspiró resignada y esbozó una pequeña y mortificada sonrisa. —Solo no me dejen sola con desconocidos y creo que no habrá inconvenientes.

—Como si mi hermanito fuera capaz de separarse de ti. —Estaba segura de que si se seguía burlando James iba a terminar hartándose así que siguió hablando. —Y si es muy necesario que lo haga, prometo que yo lo relevaré… Siempre y cuando me permitas arreglarte ese día.

—Mar…

— ¿Por qué siento esto como una especie de soborno? —Preguntó la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos y enarcando una ceja, divertida.

—Porque técnicamente lo es, solo que ganas más de lo que pierdes. —Respondió Mar con una sonrisa radiante y resuelta. —Anda, ¡será divertido! Tengo un montón de ropa que te quedaría espectacular y puedo maquillarte y peinarte...

—Y hacerla tu muñeca personal, básicamente. —Completó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio. —No tienes que hacerlo, Lily, ella tiene una asistente para cuando le da por jugar al salón de belleza…

—Mary hace mucho más que eso. —Aclaró Mar, subiendo la barbilla con firmeza. —Y solo para que lo sepas, también pretendo arreglarla a ella… Solo que aún no lo sabe.

—Pues quiera o no, voy a tener que aceptar el soborno. —Dijo Lily, viendo a Mar con una sonrisa cómplice. —Dudo tener una idea de cómo se supone que debo arreglarme para un evento así.

—Estoy segura de que lo harías genial… ¡Pero yo lo haré mejor así que tenemos un trato! —Concluyó la rubia, sonriendo entusiasmada. —Te voy a dejar tan bella que todos se van a preguntar por qué pierdes el tiempo con este idiota.

—Y tú crees que la relación con mi hermana es algo para envidiar. —Le dijo James a Lily, haciéndola soltar una risita. —Y no quiero arruinarles el momento, pero ya tenemos que irnos, el auto debe estar esperando.

—Cierto que la universidad te espera. —Recordó Mar, doblando los labios en una mueca. —Es bueno saber que tú si actúas como un estudiante normal y responsable, no como otras personas que conozco…

—En su defensa, yo lo necesito más que él, nunca va y obtiene mejores notas. —Resopló la pelirroja con incredulidad. —Ni idea de cómo lo hace.

—No creas que nació así, la buena junta lo ha hecho más inteligente. —Señaló James, esbozando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—Después de tantos años con Remus, no se podía esperar más. —Lo molestó Mar, riendo ante su expresión ofendida. —Ya, no los entretengo más, solo díganme donde se metió el idiota y los dejó ir.

—Nos dijo que iría a la cocina a buscar algo, sabes que nunca parece llenarse. —Respondió Lily con exasperación. —Debe seguir ahí.

—No irás a quedarte de nuevo con él, ¿cierto? —Quiso saber James, frunciendo el ceño. —Recuerda que mañana temprano tienes que ir a…

—Yo estaré donde tenga que estar, James, por eso ni te preocupes. —Le cortó ella, sonriendo con inocencia antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a alejarse de él. — ¡Te hablo en la noche! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Lily!

— ¡Marlene…!

No se enteró de lo que su hermano tenía que decir ya que se apresuró a salir del pasillo para no tener que responder; sí escuchó que Lily le susurraba algo parecido a "Déjala en paz", y si estaba en lo cierto, Mar decidió que esa cuñada le gustaba mil veces más que la anterior.

Recorrió el camino hacia las cocinas pensando, por enésima vez en su vida, en lo mucho que detestaba que aquel lugar fuera tan grande, solo pasando de un área a otra hacía el ejercicio de toda una semana.

Por suerte, esa vez no tuvo que caminar demasiado, ya que se lo encontró justo antes de empezar a bajar a las cocinas, extrañamente cargando un montón de bolsas.

—Ah, ya soltaron a la princesa… —Le dijo a modo de saludo cuando la notó, sonriendo. —Qué bueno, pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte de la torre.

—No sé quién te dijo que tenías madera de caballero en brillante armadura, pero te mintieron. —Bromeó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque con un toque de amargura. —Aunque si quieres ir a matar a la bruja no me opondré…

—Por usted haría cualquier cosa, alteza, pero el asesinato es un límite muy alto. —Se disculpó él antes de ablandar sus facciones y adquirir una expresión más afable. — ¿Qué tal estuvo el regaño?

—Nada que no me hayan dicho antes. —Dio Mar por toda explicación, encogiéndose de hombros y entrecerrando los ojos. —Aunque esta vez tendrás que compartir la parte de la culpa conmigo.

— ¿Pero yo que he hecho? —Preguntó Sirius, fingiendo desconcierto. —Aparte de proporcionar recreaciones placenteras para la princesa, tú dijiste que era un servicio a la corona…

—Creo que ellos están de acuerdo con esa descripción. —Le informó Mar, levantando las cejas con ironía. —Lo ven más como un _comportamiento indecente_ de mi parte.

—Ah sí, mis padres decían lo mismo de mí. —Recordó él con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa. —Por como yo lo veo, es más un cumplido que otra cosa.

—Cuando Camille lo dice lo es, pero cuando lo hace papá… —Su voz se fue apagando hasta que un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Se aclaró y sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. —Como sea. En verdad no me importa lo que digan, igual seguiré haciendo lo que se me antoje.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar. —Exclamó el chico, con una expresión complacida. —Esa es mi Mar.

—Pero a tu Mar la van a desheredar si no se comporta, así que voy a tener que calmarme. —Chasqueó la chica, nada contenta con la idea. —Al menos tendré que asistir al estúpido Día de Campo y comportarme.

—Vamos, de todas las cosas que tienes que hacer esa suena como la menos horrible. —Intentó animarla Sirius, pero Mar lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo detestaba tanto como ella. —Aún faltan dos semanas para eso, piensa que de aquí a allá todavía te quedan muchos días de felicidad con Sirius.

—Eso lo veo complicado. —Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, tratando de ocultar su diversión. —Sin mi desayuno apropiado no creo poder aguantar tanto tiempo.

—Yo diría que el desayuno que tuviste esta mañana es más que suficiente… —Le dedicó una sonrisa sucia llena de malas intenciones y siguió hablando antes de que ella pudiera replicar. —Pero si insistes, supongo que tendré que seguir complaciéndote. —Ojeó las bolsas que llevaba y frunció el ceño. —No sé si esta es la mierda que te gusta, pero la mamá de Pete dijo que sí así que…

—Espera, ¿eso es lo que traes ahí? —Saltó Marlene, abriendo los ojos con impresión e incredulidad. —Me estás jodiendo, no te creo nada.

—Ojala te estuviera jodiendo, así no vendría de escoger tantas frutas y estupideces. —Resopló él con una mueca de disgusto. —Nunca me imaginé que podrían existir tantos alimentos a base de almendra, es ridículo.

Mar quiso creer que en serio estaba bromeando, eso era mejor que aceptar que había dejado de ser un imbécil egoísta y de hecho había hecho algo considerado por alguien.

 _Por ella._

Se pateó mentalmente cuando sintió como su corazón empezaba a aletear rápidamente y su estómago se apretaba, provocándole cosquillas. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida e ilusa, sabía que él solo se comportaba así porque quería seguirse acostando con ella, cuando todo había empezado se había prometido a si misma que nunca se permitiría olvidar eso.

Pero en ese momento lo hizo, porque era más agradable pensar que sus intenciones eran sinceras y que ella no era la única que estaba dejando que sentimientos incomodos se colaran en el medio de aquella situación.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a mi comida, estoy segura de que te gustaría. —Susurró con voz grave mientras se acercaba a él. Viéndolo por debajo de las pestañas, se mordisqueó el labio y tomó el borde de su pantalón para jalarlo hacia ella. —En especial esos que sirven para _untar._

—Qué extraño. —Le respondió él con la voz más ronca, ensanchando su sonrisa. —Escogí muchísimos de esos, creí que podríamos darle buena utilidad…

—Eso te lo aseguro. —Mar le guiñó un ojo y se dio le vuelta con la vista fija en el armario más próximo. —Si me sigues te lo puedo demostrar.

—Sus deseos son órdenes siempre, Alteza.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Esta vez no vine ni tan rápido ni tan lenta, creo que fue una espera más o menos decente, al menos más que la anterior que si fue una grosería de mi parte. Este capítulo, ahí donde lo ven tan humilde e inocente, me costó _muchísimo_ sacarlo, les he contado que cuando son de transición es más tedioso escribirlos, este fue uno de esos casos.**

 **¡Finalmente conocimos al Rey! Ya se estaba haciendo desear el señor, así que terminé con la espera de una vez por todas. Quiero sus opiniones sobre él, creo que cuando lo conozcan querrán menos a la señora Duquesa, pero ya ustedes me dirán como se sienten.**

 **Como ya les dije, es un capítulo más que todo de transición, pero sirvió para introducir a este personaje, hablar más sobre el pasado de Mar y dar pie a lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo que, por si ya no lo suponían, estará ambientado en el Día de Campo del que los personajes hablaron casi al final. Será un millón de veces más divertido y dramático que este, se los prometo.**

 **Ya se hace tarde por aquí así que los dejo. ¡Ojala les haya gustado el cap! Espero sus comentarios y sus impresiones que siempre me llenan de vida y felicidad. ¡Los quiero un montón! Nos seguimos leyendo(L)**


	8. Two Different Worlds

8.

 ** _We live in two different worlds_ _for we've been told_ _t_ _hat a love like ours could never be._**

Two Different Worlds - Engelbert Humperdinck

.

Lily suspiró con la mirada fija en su reflejo en el espejo, demasiado desacostumbrada a verse con ropa tan refinada y, lo que era peor, así de costosa.

Había intentando hasta el cansancio convencer a Marlene de que no era necesario que le prestara nada, con que la ayudara a elegir entre alguno de blos vestidos que ya tenía hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero había aprendido que lo de no escuchar cuando algo se mete entre ceja y ceja era más una cuestión familiar que algo solo de James… Aunque también había aprendido que aquella insistencia de ambos siempre traía buenos resultados.

El vestido de tul coral en el que Mar la había metido había quedado perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo luego de unos pocos retoques con sus agujas y su máquina de coser. Era sencillo, recatado y precioso, nunca había estado en un evento como aquel y no tenía idea de que esperar, pero confiaba en que iba de acuerdo al evento.

O casi.

— ¡Mar! —La llamó, finalmente atreviéndose a despegar la vista del espejo. — ¿Estás segura de que voy bien?

— ¿Estás volviendo a poner en duda mis elecciones de moda? —Quiso saber la chica, gritando para hacerse escuchar desde su vestidor, que Lily había descubierto era más grande que su dormitorio. — ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! ¡Luces genial!

—No es que esté poniendo en duda tus gustos, nunca haría eso. —Le aseguró Lily, sabiendo perfectamente quien era la experta en esa situación. —Pero nunca he ido a un evento como este y…

— ¡Y eres tan suertuda que me da envidia! —La interrumpió Marlene, sonando fastidiada, aun sin salir del vestidor. — ¡No te has perdido de nada, créeme!

No era la primera vez que, mientras hablaba con ella, Lily se preguntaba si Mar se detendría a pensar las cosas que decía. Suponía que no, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de lo ilógico que era suponer que ella, que había vivido entre cojines de oro toda su vida, tuviera algo que envidiarle a una chica como Lily.

—Mi punto es…. —Siguió diciendo la pelirroja, no queriendo detenerse en detalles y determinada a sacar todas sus dudas. —Que no puedo saber si estoy vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión, ya de por si siento que no voy a encajar y no quiero…

—Por amor a todos mis ancestros, deja de angustiarte ya. —Se exasperó la rubia, finalmente volviendo a la habitación, totalmente vestida. —Lily, estás tan hermosa que si James no fuera un príncipe no tendría oportunidad contigo, así que basta ya.

No estuvo segura de si lo había dicho con esa intención, pero Lily no pudo evitar sentirse algo herida y contrariada con el comentario. Y tenía toda la intención de replicar, pero entonces su atención fue totalmente robada por el atuendo que Marlene estaba usando, con la obvia intención de dejar sin aliento a más de uno.

—Mar, estás… Ni siquiera tengo palabras. —Admitió Lily, mirándola de arriba abajo, boquiabierta y demasiado impresionada para avergonzarse. —En serio luces preciosa.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa radiante y complacida que solo la hizo lucir más hermosa. No llevaba el vestido más elaborado del mundo, pero estaba hecho de una tela roja que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando sus curvas y haciendo alarde de no tener ni un gramo de grasa donde no debía. Su maquillaje lucía impecable y se había recogido todo el cabello para cubrirlo con un tocado que constaba de una base pequeña del mismo color de su vestido a la cual estaban pegadas unas flores y una maya que resaltaba sin ser escandalosa.

Si no hubiera estado muy ocupada admirándola, Lily se habría sentido inadecuada.

—Ay, gracias, me alegra que te guste. —A Lily no le pasó por alto la sonrisa llena de emoción infantil que se adueño de su rostro, como cada vez que elogiaba su ropa. —Este me tomo _días_ terminarlo, la tela es elástica y no lograba que dejara de estirarse.

—Pues hiciste un estupendo trabajo, parece salido de una boutique. Pero no sé si es demasiado… Ya sabes… —La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y movió las manos alrededor de su escote para explicarse. —Para la ocasión…

—Oh, sí, definitivamente lo es. —Se rió Mar, encontrando graciosísima la situación. —Tranquila, tengo eso resuelto… —Movió una mano desestimando el problema y fue hasta su cama para tomar un blazer blanco que descansaba sobre ésta. —No hace mucha diferencia, pero me tapa lo suficiente para que Camille se enfurezca sin poder decirme nada.

—Eres increíble. —Lily se rió por lo bajo, divertida ante su constante necesidad de sacar de quicio a tu madrastra. —Y si yo fuera ella estaría más interesada en hacer que abrieras tu propia línea de ropa en lugar de regañarte tanto…

—Eso sería encantador, pero demasiado propio de la plebe para su gusto. —La rubia bajó un poco el tono de sus risas y se paró frente al espejo para darle los últimos toques a su atuendo. —Además, no es como si estuviera legalmente permitido…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. —No puede ser ilegal que armes una colección de la ropa que haces…

—Armarla no es ilegal, pero venderla sí lo sería. —Le explicó Marlene, sonriendo con amargura y subiendo las cejas con ironía. —No estamos autorizados a recibir remuneración por ningún trabajo y digamos que no tiene mucho sentido sacar una línea que no se pueda comercializar…

—Yo… No tenía idea de eso. —Admitió Lily, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa y pateándose mentalmente.

—No tienes por qué, es solo protocolo aburrido. —La tranquilizó la princesa, encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia que, Lily notó, era fingida. —Aunque supongo que tiene algo de lógica, ya tenemos más dinero del que podemos gastar como para recibir más.

—Pero si el dinero no es para ti sí podrías hacerlo. —Se le ocurrió a la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada confundida. —Digo, puedes vender la ropa y donar lo que recibas a alguna caridad, James me dijo que tienes muchas…

—Algunas, no tantas como él. Y la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido eso que dices… —Mar se volteó hacia ella con una expresión pensativa que mantuvo durante unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, como desestimándolo. —No, no quiero tener que ver mi ropa en una horrible subasta de millonarias idiotas que ni siquiera se la van a poner, prefiero seguir vistiéndome solo a mí… Y a Mary.

— ¿Y si no fuera una subasta de millonarias? —Volvió a intentar Lily, que nunca era capaz de dejar un problema estar sin haber agotado todas las soluciones. —Puedes ponerla en _eBay_ a un precio razonable y que la compre gente normal, creo que sería incluso más exitosa.

Lily estaba preparada para que Mar rechazara también esa idea, que posiblemente ya había pensado y desechado, y justo por eso la sorprendió tanto cuando la chica volvió a adquirir una mirada reflexiva, realmente analizando la posibilidad.

Parecía a punto de opinar al respecto, pero entonces alguien le dio varios golpes a la puerta, cortando de golpe el momento.

—Pues eso suena como un muy bonito sueño, pero estoy segura de que no resultaría. —Se limitó a decir Marlene, pasándole por un lado para ir a sentarse frente a su tocador. —Lo hablamos otro día, parece que tu príncipe encantado ya vino a buscarte.

La primera idea de Lily había sido insistir en que volviera a pensar en la subasta, pero que mencionara a James llevó su mente a dos puntos diferente. Uno, lo nerviosa que estaba por su reacción cuando la viera, y dos, el comentario que Mar había hecho en el vestidor.

—Mar, sobre lo que dijiste antes. Eso de James teniendo oportunidad conmigo porque es un príncipe… —Dudó un momento antes de continuar, queriendo escoger las palabras adecuadas para que la entendiera. —Es muy importante para mí que las personas de su círculo, tú especialmente, entiendan que no estoy saliendo con él por eso. Para nada lo estoy, de hecho creo que es lo que menos me importa de…

—Lily, solo estaba bromeando. —Le explicó Mar, sonriendo divertida ante sus balbuceos. —Yo no creo que…

—Y quiero que sepas que lo digo honestamente. —La interrumpió la pelirroja rápidamente, tropezando con las palabras. —No estoy con él porque sea un príncipe, estoy con él porque me gusta mucho, no te imaginas cuanto…

—Y tampoco quiero hacerlo, así que por favor ya basta. —La detuvo la otra chica, apretando los labios para aguantar una risita. —Yo sé que no estás con él por eso, no me has dado razones para pensarlo.

— ¿De verdad? —Suspiró aliviada, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—De verdad. —Asintió Mar, tomando una brocha que descansaba sobre el tocador para retocarse el maquillaje. La miró a través del espejo y le sonrió con complicidad. —Créeme, si tuviera la más mínima sospecha habría hecho que te largaras hace _muchísimo_ tiempo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, internamente agradecida y muchísimo más tranquila. Sabía lo mucho que Marlene significaba para James y por eso era tan importante para ella conseguir que se llevaran bien, cosa que afortunadamente había sido posible hasta entonces.

También se sintió conmovida al ver como la chica también se preocupaba por él.

— ¡Adelante! —Gritó la princesa cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, entornando los ojos. —No creas que siempre es así de decente; es solo porque estás aquí, cuando quiere entra sin tocar.

Lily soltó una risita nerviosa y pasó sus manos por el vestido, buscando alisarlo aunque estuviera perfectamente planchado; supuso que era mejor ocupar las manos en eso y no en morderse las uñas.

La puerta se abrió y volteó hacia ésta esperando encontrarse a James, pero en su lugar apareció Mary, la asistente de Mar, y no tuvo muy claro si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada al respecto. Decidió que la primera ya que así tendría más tiempo de preparación para el temido momento de salir al jardín.

— ¡Mary, por fin llegaste! —La saludó Mar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Y estás tan hermosa! ¿Algún invitado especial del que no me he enterado?

—Nada de eso, Alteza. —Negó de inmediato la chica, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello y abriendo los ojos con horror. —Solo vine a avisarle a usted y a la señorita que ya es la hora de que salgan.

—En un momento vamos, Lily está esperando por su príncipe y yo solo hago tiempo para que me extrañen. —Explicó la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa resuelta. —Y para que a Camille le salgan más canas, amo hacer que pierda el tinte.

—Alteza… —Empezó su asistente, lista para reprenderla, pero al final solo suspiró resignada y se volvió hacia Lily. —El príncipe James no debe tardar en venir por usted, señorita Lily.

—Oh… Bien, bien, perfecto. —Asintió la pelirroja, varias veces, tratando de recordarse que tenía dos meses acostándose con ese chico, por lo que sus nervios eran absurdos. —Y por favor, dime solo Lily.

—Buena suerte, yo tengo un año intentando que me diga Mar y nada. —Resopló la susodicha, entornando los ojos con exasperación. —Es como un libro de protocolo andante. Si no le hubiera tomado cariño la habría mandado con la duquesa…

—Solo está bromeando. —Le aseguró Lily a Mary, dedicándole a Mar una mirada significativa que ella ignoró por estar ocupada en su reflejo. —Y en serio, luces muy bonita.

—Gracias, se… Lily. —Se corrigió rápidamente la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y echando una fugaz mirada a su recatado vestido de lunares. —Su Alteza lo hizo para mí e insistió en que lo usara.

—No entiendo por qué ella sí puede ser Lily y yo sigo siendo _su Alteza._

—Le he dicho que estoy trabajando en eso. —Respondió Mary, mirándola de manera suplicante antes de suspirar y continuar. —Y casi lo olvido, pero el señor Parker está aquí y pregunto por usted.

—Ay, qué lindo, después lo busco. —Había dicho aquello con un interés tan mínimo que Lily dudó que en serio lo hiciera. Entonces detuvo la aplicación de mascara a sus pestañas y se volvió hacia su asistente con una expresión interesada. — ¿Y a Sirius no lo viste en algún lado?

—El señor Black estaba afuera con el señor Lupin y el señor Pettigrew, él… Eh, no lucía muy feliz en realidad…

—De por sí es un milagro que lo convencieras de venir, no le exijas tanto. —Intervino Lily al ver como la expresión de Mar decaía ligeramente. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y enarco una ceja. —Y ese señor Parker es…

—Su nombre es Colin, es un amigo de James de la escuela. —Explicó Mar volviendo a su maquillaje con una expresión divertida. —Como que perdí la virginidad con él y el pobre nunca lo superó.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Lily, enarcando las cejas con impresión y tratando de no cohibirse por la obvia incomodidad de Mary.

—Sí… Bueno, no realmente, pero pasa que la vez que sí la perdí fue horrible y no la cuento. —Siguió explicándoles ella, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia ellas. —No es mal chico, pero tanta intensidad me abruma.

—Tu preferencia por los amigos de tu hermano es de esas razones por las que hay una foto de Freud en toda escuela de psicología. — Se rió Lily, ganándose una mirada indignada pero divertida por parte de la aludida.

—Bah, pero si solo han sido dos. Peter y Remus están a salvos, eso sería prácticamente incesto.

—Eso pensaba yo sobre Sirius y mira como termino todo.

Lily no había escuchado la puerta abriéndose por lo que no le dio tiempo de prepararse ni de volver a ponerse nerviosa, de repente lo tenía justo al lado, con su mejor sonrisa y un traje casual tan impecable que contrastaba de una manera perfecta con el cabello alborotado que nunca se preocupaba en tratar de aplacar.

Lucía ridículamente bien, como si quisiera que su título de príncipe quedara más claro para todo el mundo.

—Sirius no cuenta. —Decidió Mar arbitrariamente, moviendo una mano para desestimar el comentario de su hermano. —Y que alivio que llegaste, tu novia estaba por arrancarse el vestido de los nervios…

—Eso no es cierto. —Saltó Lily de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada asesina y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa divertida que le recordó desagradablemente a la de Sirius. —Solo tengo dudas sobre si voy a encajar con el resto de los invitados…

—Claro que lo harás, estoy seguro. —La tranquilizó James de inmediato, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa que la hizo perder el hilo del momento. —Además, esto no es una competencia, solo es un almuerzo, cada quien anda en lo suyo…

—James, las relaciones sanas no se fundamentan en mentiras…

—Cierra la boca, Marlene. —Le espetó el chico, perdiendo la amabilidad para dirigirse a ella y entornar los ojos. —No estás ayudando.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡La ayudo más que tú! —Exclamó la aludida, abriendo la boca con indignación. — ¡Solo mira lo preciosa que la he dejado!

—Ella no necesitaba tu ayuda para eso. —Chasqueó él con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta del terrible sonrojo que estaba ocasionándole a Lily. —Y Sirius va a echar espuma por la boca si no sales pronto, así que apresúrate.

—Aún es muy pronto, que me espere un poco más. —Decidió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer en un sofá cercano para revisar su teléfono. —Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzo.

—Insólito. —Suspiró su hermano con aire cansado, aunque a Lily no le parecía demasiado sorprendido. —Mary, por favor intenta que salga antes de que acabe todo, no queremos más dramas de los que de por si habrá.

—Entendido, su Alteza. —Asintió la aludida, mirando abrumada y contrariada a su jefa directa. —Eh, haré lo que pueda.

—No le des mucho trabajo, por favor. — Lily intercedió por ella, mirando a Mar de manera significativa mientras dejaba que James la tomara de la mano y la guiara hacia la puerta. —Por su bien y por el de Sirius.

—Sí, sí, ya escuché. —Aseguró la princesa, aunque lucía más interesada en encontrar el ángulo perfecto para tomarse una foto. —Vayan y cautiven a todos en lo que salgo, tortolitos.

La idea de ser el centro de atención del lugar volvió a ser el pensamiento principal de Lily, provocando que el nudo en su estómago se apretara más y que sus mejillas volvieran a prenderse en fuego.

—No sé que tanto te habrá dicho mi encantadora hermana, pero lo más probable es que haya exagerado. —Le dijo James, notando su expresión, una vez estuvieron afuera de la habitación. —El evento es bastante inofensivo, no te habría invitado de otra forma.

—Te creo, solo estaba pensando en que, indistintamente de lo inofensivo que sea… —Suspiro con pesadez y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. —La atención de todos va a estar puesta en mí.

—En nosotros. —La corrigió el chico, dulcemente.

—Especialmente en mí. —Replicó Lily, encontrando su mirada y enarcando una ceja. —No lo digo con ánimos de ser engreída, solo creo que es de interés público conocer a la chica que ha estado compartiendo la cama con el futuro Rey.

—No lo digas así, eso no es lo que eres.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró ella, abrumada por la seriedad y la sinceridad en sus palabras y su expresión. —Al menos sé que tú no me ves así, pero ellos…

—No prestes atención a lo que digan ellos. —Le cortó James, chasqueando con fastidio y moviendo una mano como desestimándolo. —Estás aquí porque yo te invite, porque si hay alguien capaz de hacer de este un día menos tedioso para mí, esa definitivamente eres tú.

Lily parpadeo varias veces, siendo tomada desprevenida por su declaración, como le pasaba demasiadas veces. Al final solo pudo suspirar, con un toque de resignación, pero principalmente con una mirada de ensoñación que acompañó a la sonrisa encantada que esbozó sin dejar de verlo.

—Amas llevar toda la cuestión del príncipe a un nivel totalmente real, ¿no? —Se encontró diciendo, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarlo de manera sospechosa. —Te tomas en serio tu papel.

—Solo porque es lo que tú te mereces. —Sonrió él, sin darle tiempo de avergonzarse ya que se inclinó sobre ella para sellar sus labios con un cálido beso. —Vas a encantarlos como lo haces conmigo, así que ni te preocupes.

—Si tú lo dices. —Aceptó ella, suspirando y tragando saliva. —No me dejes sola por demasiado tiempo y creo que estaré bien.

—Haré lo que pueda. —A Lily no le paso por alto el tono dubitativo con el que dijo eso, pero no le dio tiempo de cuestionarse nada ya que él volvió a distraerla con otro beso más largo. —Y estás bellísima, por cierto.

—Todo es gracias a Mar, hace un estupendo trabajo como estilista…

—De nuevo, no necesitabas demasiada ayuda. —James le guiñó un ojo, hablando con sinceridad y mareándola, a la vez que jalaba de su mano para que volvieran a emprender su camino. —Pero no voy a negar que hizo un excelente trabajo con el vestido, aunque eso no es nuevo.

—En serio tiene muchísimo talento, es sorprendente. —Empezó a contarle Lily, tratando de concentrarse solo en la última línea. —Le estaba comentando que podría hacer toda una línea y ponerla en _eBay;_ puede donar el dinero a una caridad y así…

James la escuchó atentamente y le dio sus opiniones al respecto, mientras apretaba su mano de vez en cuando, de manera tranquilizadora, como si pudiera sentir que estaba contándole todo eso justo en aquel momento como una forma de no pensar en que con cada paso que daban se acercaban más al jardín donde se desarrollaba el temido evento.

* * *

Sirius ya estaba harto.

Estaba demasiado harto, asqueado y solo quería largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes, no le interesaba no tener más de media ahora allí y que el evento técnicamente no hubiera iniciado, ya había superado la dosis de ridiculez y hipocresía que era capaz de soportar en un año y su paciencia estaba por agotarse.

Esos veinte minutos habían sido más que suficiente para recordarle exactamente por qué se había largado de su casa cinco años atrás y lo único bueno de eso fue sentirse incluso más seguro de que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Nada de eso tenía sentido para él, ni la decoración, ni las conversaciones, ni la asquerosa comida y esa maldita champaña que dejaba demasiado que desear.

—Esto sabe a mierda. —Espetó con brusquedad, girando la copa que tenía en la mano y arrojando su contenido sobre el césped. —Me atrevo a decir que peor.

—Acabas de arrojar unas mil libras al suelo. —Exageró Peter, mirando horrorizado entre sobre su hombro y el césped mojado. — ¡O más!

—Qué pena. —Fingió lamentarse Sirius, gruñendo con desagrado y dejando la copa sobre la mesa que tenía al lado. —La próxima que se consigan a alguien que traiga alcohol de verdad.

—Si te ven te van a echar...

—Como si tuviera tanta suerte. —Sacó su celular para revisar la hora y asegurarse que no tenía ningún mensaje de Mar. Volvió a gruñir ante ambas. —No entiendo por qué mierda tiene que tardarse tanto…

—Parece que no la conocieras. —Comentó su amigo entornando los ojos. —Sabes que le lleva como tres horas estar lista.

—La felicito, pero que se dé el gusto cuando yo no la esté esperando. —Resopló Sirius, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana, queriendo dejar claro su mal humor. —Me hace venir a esta mierda para no salir de una vez, quién se cree que…

—Ella no te obligó a nada, tú estás aquí porque quieres. —Intervino Remus, parado firmemente unos pasos delante de ellos, la mirada siempre fija en el evento. —Así que deja de quejarte y compórtate como alguien de tu edad.

—Eres un imbécil, Remus. —Escupió con hostilidad, dedicándole una mirada asesina aunque su amigo no lo veía. —No te pares ahí a sermonearme con tu pinta de guardia real.

—Técnicamente lo es. —Murmuró Peter, sonriendo con inocencia cuando la mala mirada giró hasta él. —Y en parte tiene razón, ella no te obligó.

No, no lo había obligado, pero sí lo había orillado cruelmente a aceptar la invitación. No se lo diría a sus amigos, pero tanto ella como él sabían que de no haber tenido sus senos rebotando frente a sus ojos, tan dolorosamente cerca del orgasmo, nunca le habría dicho que sí.

Si la maldita no se moviera tan bien su voluntad no se hubiera quebrado con tanta facilidad.

—Ustedes no tienen idea de una mierda. —Soltó con irritación, obligándose a no dejarse envolver por el placentero recuerdo. —Y ese ni siquiera es el maldito punto.

—El punto es que para variar te estás comportando como un niño. —Volvió a señalar Remus, sonando inmensamente hastiado. —Sabías en donde te estabas metiendo, Sirius, así que cierra la boca de una vez.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos y, ignorando las miradas suplicantes que le dedicaba Peter, se alejó de la mesa donde había estado recostado para dirigirse hacia Remus, que observaba todo desde el límite entre el jardín y el toldo bajo el que se habían refugiado desde su llegada.

—Oye, ya que estamos aquí, creo que voy a ayudarte a trabajar un rato. —Le aviso con intención, cuadrando los hombros e imitando su expresión corporal. —Dime, ¿así estoy bien?

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Siguió molestándolo Sirius, necesitando distraerse con algo. — ¿Es necesario que ponga esa misma cara de constipado?

—Sirius…

—Nunca he entendido que relación guarda con la seguridad nacional, pero si me explicas puedo…

—Ni lo intentes. —Le cortó Remus, girando la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada a pesar de las gafas de sol.

— ¿Qué hice? —Fingió sorprenderse el aludido, adquiriendo una impostada expresión de inocencia.

—No me importa si estás aburrido, no te voy a entretener. —Aseveró Remus, haciendo que su amigo frunciera el ceño. —Estoy trabajando.

—Pero te dije que iba a ayudarte…

—Eres la persona menos indicada para _ayudar_ en la seguridad de James.

—Pues tú tampoco eres el mejor de todos, considerando que James ni siquiera está aquí.

—Ya viene llegando. —Lo calló el otro chico, casualmente tocándose el audífono por donde acababan de decirle algo. —Esperemos que tu princesa venga con él, así me dejas en paz de una vez.

—Ninguna chica podría alejarme de ti, Remus. Y Marlene no es mi…

—Últimamente es más tu princesa que del país. —Señaló Peter, aburrido de quedarse de lado en la conversación y acercándose a ellos. —La he visto en más fotografías de internet perdiendo el tiempo contigo que en los eventos a los que debería asistir.

—Felicítalos, hoy aparecerán en ambas. —Fingió alegrarse Remus, con una ironía amarga que Sirius no pasó por alto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así? —Demandó saber, queriendo sacarle las gafas a la fuerza para poder leer mejor su expresión. —Cuál es tu puto problema.

—No voy a pelear contigo, Sirius. —Le respondió con tranquilidad y no fue necesario verlo para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco. —Y no volveré a decirte que te comportes.

—Escucha, pedazo de…

— ¡Ey, miren ya llegaron! —Exclamó Peter, interrumpiendo el insulto que su amigo estuvo por soltar. —No sabía que James tenía permitido presentársela a la gente tan pronto.

—No lo tiene. —Remus se encogió de hombros, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios. —Pero dudo que le interese.

Sirius siguió la dirección de sus miradas, encontrando sin dificultad el sitio por el que sus amigos caminaban, saludando a algunos invitados que él no conocía ni tenía intención de conocer.

No tuvo tiempo de enfadarse por el hecho de que Mar no había salido con ellos, toda su atención fue a parar en Lily. Siendo honesto, tenía que admitir que había estado algo nervioso por ella ya que sabía lo nada acostumbrada que estaba a ese tipo de ambientes, pero en ese momento pudo relajarse al notar que no parecía estar llevándolo tan mal. Lucía tímida y algo intimidada, pero saludaba y sonreía a las personas que James le presentaba y parecía que mantener la plática no le resultaba tan difícil.

Sirius sonrió con diversión, pensando en cómo su amiga podía pasar por una princesa cualquier día que quisiera.

— ¿Soy el único que quiere tomarle una foto a la cara de James para tener algo de que burlarnos después? —Escuchó que preguntaba Peter entre risas.

Él se le unió, irremediablemente, ignorando la mirada severa que Remus les estaba dedicando a ambos, y estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando el foco de su atención pasó de Lily a un grupo de personas que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas del jardín, pero que no había notado hasta que quienes se habían levantado para saludar al príncipe dejaron la vista libre.

Y notarlo hizo que sus risas murieran en su garganta y que el pecho se le agarrotara con un montón de sentimientos diferentes. Ninguno bueno.

Se sintió como un chiste de muy mal gusto el que absolutamente _todos_ estuvieran ahí, especialmente cuando aquel era un evento demasiado casual a los cuales preferían no asistir, era casi como si lo hubieran hecho solo porque él estaría ahí. Era una situación muy bizarra y mientras sentía como sus músculos se agarrotaban, las ganas de largarse se incrementaban más y más.

Las cosas terminaron de empeorar cuando se encontró con una de las miradas, irónicamente, con esa que era casi idéntica a la suya. No estuvo seguro de si el hecho de que fuera justamente él quien se diera cuenta de su presencia fue mejor o peor a que lo hiciera otra persona, de cualquier forma se sintió furioso y eso fue lo que trató de transmitirle durante todo el rato que le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante y hostil, frustrándose ante su siempre indescifrable expresión.

—Me largo. —Anunció de golpe, hablando entre dientes y finalmente desviando la mirada. —Esto fue una mala idea.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. —Si Mar ya debe venir en camino…

—No me interesa, no pasaré ni un minuto más…

—Sabías que era una posibilidad que los encontraras aquí. —Se metió Remus, quien había captado todo de inmediato, mirándolo de manera significativa. —No tienes que hablarles, solo ignóralos.

—Intenté eso por dieciséis años, no funcionó. —Gruñó Sirius, sintiendo como todas las malas energías que esa gente era capaz de transmitir llegaban hasta él. —Ambos sabemos que será mejor si me voy, así que eso haré.

—Sirius, no hagas una estupidez…

— ¿Qué no prestas atención, Remus? Es lo que intento evitar, así que dile a Mar que…

—Ve y díselo tú mismo. —Intervino Peter, señalando con la cabeza hacia un punto en el jardín. —Finalmente se digno a salir.

Sirius giró la cabeza de inmediato hacia la dirección en que su amigo apuntaba, encontrándola cerca de las escaleras que daban al palacio. Lo primero que notó fue que lucía impresionante, como de costumbre, y se hubiera tomado un rato considerable para deleitarse en todas las curvas que ese vestido rojo resaltaba de no ser porque lo siguiente que notó fue a la persona con la que estaba conversando.

No le costó reconocer a uno de los imbéciles con los que había tenido que asistir a ese maldito colegio elitista y con el que, por alguna razón que no entendía pero detestaba, James había formado algo así como una amistad.

No creía posible que pudiera existir otra razón, aparte del millón que ya tenía, para despreciar a ese sujeto, pero en ese momento descubrió lo contrario.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó Remus, notando su expresión y su lenguaje corporal y entendiendo a donde iban sus pensamientos. —No vayas a…

Como siempre, decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, y sin pensar en los pros y contras que sus acciones podrían acarrear, se alejó de sus amigos para caminar directo hacia Mar.

* * *

— ¡Mar! ¡Espera!

A pesar de haber escuchado, y reconocido la voz a la perfección, Mar dio un par de pasos más, debatiéndose entre si debía seguir con su camino y fingir ignorancia, o si debía ser una buena anfitriona y detenerse a platicar con sus invitados. Aunque en verdad no eran suyos, sino de su padre y la Duquesa, pero para fines prácticos era lo mismo.

Lo primero sonaba muy bien, especialmente cuando ya había divisado el lugar exacto donde estaba Sirius, pero sus años de educación y entrenamiento la jalaban irremediablemente hacia lo segundo; así que, a su pesar, terminó deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Colin! ¡Hola! —Lo saludó, fingiendo sorprenderse, como si no supiera que la estaba buscando. —No tenía idea de que ibas a venir…

—Sabes que no me lo perdería, vine con mis padres. —Le contó el chico, acercándose a ella y depositando un delicado beso sobre su mejilla. — ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía.

—Bien, bien, ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? —Bromeó Mar, soltando una risita falsa. —He estado haciendo esto y lo otro, ya sabes, cosas de princesas.

—Nadie mejor que tú para ellas. —La halagó Colin con una sonrisa sincera. Mar reprimió las ganas de entornar lo ojos. — ¿Y James como ha estado? No he hablado con él en un par de meses.

—Está bien, enamorado como un imbécil. —Se burló la chica, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano con Lily. —Seguro en cualquier momento te la presenta, creo que no se quedará tranquilo hasta que lo haga con todo el mundo.

—Sí, he escuchado que lo han flechado. —Colin siguió su mirada y su sonrisa se volvió un tanto confusa. —Qué extraño, no recuerdo haber visto a esa chica antes…

—No es de por aquí. —Le explicó Mar, volteando hacia él de nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros. —Es una amiga de Sirius, la conoció en la universidad.

—Ah, claro, eso tiene sentido. Aunque debo admitir que es raro que James…

—A mí no me parece nada raro. —Lo interrumpió ella, esbozando una sonrisa tensa y salvándolo de hablar de más. —La conoció, le gustó, la invitó a salir y aquí están… Más rápido de lo que considero normal, pero así de idiota es mi hermanito. No veo ningún problema en eso, ¿tú sí?

—No, claro que no. —Se apresuró a aclarar el chico, sonrojándose, obviamente abochornado. —Me parece, eh… Increíble, ya quiero conocerla.

Colin no era un mal chico, al menos no en el fondo, lo sabía por qué James tenía muy buen ojo para escoger a sus amigos y también había compartido con él suficientes veces para saberlo, pero la influencia que tenían en él su familia y el entorno en donde había crecido era demasiado evidente.

A veces se encontraba preguntándose como se había acostado con él, tampoco era muy interesante o divertido, pero en su defensa podía decir que solo tenía dieciséis años y definitivamente no pasaba por la mejor etapa de su vida. Su pasado no era el más brillante de todos.

—Creo que iré a hablar con él ahora. ¿Me acompañas?

—Mejor no, tengo que ir a ver a alguien. —Le respondió Mar, posando su mente en Sirius y esperando que no se hubiera movido. —Pero espero verte más tarde, quizás después de la comida.

—Claro, me encantaría. —Sonrió Colin, realmente entusiasmado por la idea. —Me contaron que tu familia ahora es miembro del club, espero verte un día por allá.

—Seguro que sí. —Mar no tenía ni la menor idea de sobre cual club estaba hablando y algo le decía que no quería saberlo. —Que disfrutes del evento, Camille me pidió que les dijera a todos que nos esmeramos mucho en organizarlo.

—Entiendo. —Rió el chico, guiñándole el ojo con una complicidad no recíproca. —Qué graciosa, Mar.

—No estaba bromeando. —Murmuró para ella misma, una vez que Colin estuvo lo suficiente lejos para no escucharla. —Para nada…

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Se giró apenas escuchó la voz, pasando por alto el tono brusco con el que le había hablado, solo concentrándose en que finalmente iba a estar con él, justo como quería.

—Hola para ti también. —Lo saludó con una sonrisa, tomándose un momento para mirarlo de arriba abajo y darse cuenta de que no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en arreglarse. —Y veo que rechazaste mi propuesta de ayudarte a escoger tu atuendo para…

—Te hice una pregunta. —Le cortó Sirius, con tal brusquedad que esa vez ella no pudo ignorarlo. —Qué mierda estabas haciendo.

El tono de su voz y la expresión furiosa en su rostro no le dejó a Mar más opción que borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender de donde venía su actitud.

—Y a ti qué te pasa. —Inquirió ella, imitando su tono y enarcando una ceja. — ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?

—Porque te he estado esperando desde hace horas y recién te dio la gana de aparecer. —Le espetó él, empezando a alzar la voz y haciéndola abrir los ojos con indignación. — ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

—No seas idiota, llegaste hace como media hora. —Replicó ella, resoplando y empezando a contagiarse de su enfado. —Y no me grites…

— ¡Te grito porque eres…! —Por suerte para él mismo, logró controlarse a último minuto y suspirar con fuerza para controlar su tono. —Explícame por qué mierda te tardaste tanto.

—A ver, cariño, yo no tengo por qué explicarte absolutamente _nada_. —Le dejó saber Mar, firmemente, poniendo los puños en sus caderas y subiendo la barbilla. —Me tardé por qué me dio la gana y eso es todo lo que tú necesitas saber.

—Cuando estoy en esta maldita mierda única y exclusivamente por ti pues definitivamente necesito saber más. —Insistió Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia, más bien era una mueca desagradable. —A no ser que la próxima vez quieras invitar a tu amiguito…

—Por Dios, no me digas que ese es todo tu problema. —Se exasperó la princesa, levantando los brazos con sincera incredulidad. — ¿En serio estás celoso de Colin?

—Yo no estoy celoso de nadie y mucho menos de ese maldito imbécil. —Saltó él de inmediato, obviamente ofendido por la insinuación, que lo hizo enfadar más. —Pero si ibas a tardarte un milenio en salir, solo para quedarte hablando con él, no me hubieras hecho venir.

—Me encanta como tratas de demostrarme que no estás celoso y terminas quedando peor. —Se burló ella, soltando una risa amarga que solo buscaba sacarlo de quicio. —Y no recuerdo haberte obligado a venir, solo te invité y tú aceptaste...

— ¡Si me invitaste cuando estabas sentada en mi polla definitivamente no cuenta como una invitación!

— ¡Deja de hablarme así, maldito subnormal de…!

—Chicos, lamento mucho interrumpir su conversación. —No se dio cuenta de que Camille se había acercado a ellos hasta ese momento. Mar se giró para verla y encontrarse que los observaba con una sonrisa tensa y fingida. —Sirius, querido, no sabía que estabas invitado.

—Como habrá escuchado, su Alteza, no fue la más justa de las invitaciones. —Chasqueó Sirius con ironía, demasiado furioso para siquiera fingir algo de decencia.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Se apresuró a preguntarle Marlene a su madrastra, dedicándole una mirada asesina al chico antes de volverse hacia ella con irritación. —Porque si no lo notaste, estábamos ocupados aquí.

—Estoy segura de que todos lo notaron, Mar. —Señaló Camille de manera significativa, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, lo cual hizo más bizarra la situación. —Y no les quitaré mucho tiempo, solo necesito hablar contigo un minuto, ¿podemos?

—No veo que me estés dejando opción. —Resopló ella, tomándose un segundo para pensar en que opciones tenía, pero como había dicho, no tenía ninguna. Chasqueó con fastidio y miró a Sirius otra vez. —No te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, el chico le dedicó una mirada exasperada y furiosa, odiando que le ordenaran que hacer; por eso a Mar le pareció tan extraño que al final solo resoplara y asintiera de mala gana. Dejando las preguntas para después, la chica giró los ojos y le hizo una seña descortés a su madrastra para que se alejaran, queriendo salir de aquello tan rápido como pudiera.

—Entonces, duquesita… —Empezó a decir cuando volvieron a entrar al palacio, recostándose de una pared y cruzando los brazos, queriendo dejar claro su fastidio. — ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—La ironía no va a llevarnos a ningún lado, Marlene, lo hemos discutido muchas veces. —La reprendió la mujer, dedicándole una mirada condescendiente que le puso los pelos de punta. —Y no recuerdo que me notificaras que Sirius iba a venir…

—No lo hice. —Soltó la chica con brusquedad, enarcando las cejas y sonriendo con ironía. — ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Pensé que como era _nuestro_ evento yo podía invitar a quien quisiera.

—Podías hacerlo, siempre y cuando mantuvieras en mente al tipo de invitados que queremos aquí.

—Entonces, según tu lógica, solo podía invitar ancianas cincuentonas con problemas de alcohol y sombreros horribles. Eso habría sido un problema, solo te conozco a ti y no…

—Marlene. —La calló Camille, apretando las mandíbulas y tomándose un momento para no perder el control y volver a hablar con su usual calma. —Creo que ambas podemos estar de acuerdo en que Sirius no es la mejor persona para un evento así.

—Ya sé, justo por eso lo invité. —Dejó claro Mar, sin inmutarse. —Esperaba que fuera capaz de evitar que me sacara los ojos del aburrimiento.

Aunque por los vientos que soplaban, Mar empezaba a creer que el que terminaría sin ojos sería él, pero Camille no necesitaba esa información.

—Pues considero sumamente innecesario que todo el mundo se entere de los métodos que usa para _entretenerte_. —Señaló la mujer, torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado. —Espero que seas tan amable de decirle que ese tipo de vulgaridades no son bienvenidas por aquí.

—Lo pensaré. —Se limitó a decir la chica, actuando totalmente desinteresada. — ¿Ya puedo irme?

—Una última cosa. —Miró encima de sus hombros varias veces, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca antes de volver a mirarla con severidad. —La compañía que frecuentes en tus ratos libres y lo que hagan en ese tiempo es asunto tuyo, Marlene, lo que yo piense al respecto no es importante.

—Evidentemente.

—Pero cuando no eres prudente al respecto pasa a ser asunto de todos nosotros. —Continuó Camille, ignorando deliberadamente su interrupción. —Sabemos que todos en esta familia han tenido secretos ocultos en el clóset; tú puedes tener los tuyos siempre y cuando no los expongas al escrutinio público.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Saltó Mar, finalmente poniendo toda su atención en ella al entender el camino que estaba tomando. —Sirius no es un…

—Lo es, Marlene. Tiene que serlo. —Le cortó la mujer, con una seriedad que hizo que el corazón de la chica se saltara un latido. —No dudo que le tengas afecto, pero tienes que saber identificar cuando una relación es factible para el tipo de vida que se espera de ti.

Ante eso, Mar no tuvo idea de que debía responder, boqueó un par de veces esperando que las palabras llegaran solas, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta les impedía salir. Era todo tan bizarro y cínico que le entraron unas ganas terribles de empezar a llorar de impotencia, era como si antes de siquiera empezar ya le estuvieran diciendo que estar con Sirius no era algo factible para ella ni para su vida.

Y era justo eso lo que estaba pasando.

—Te vi hablar con el amigo de James hace un rato, ¿Colin, cierto? —Siguió hablando Camile, ignorando la oleada de sentimientos y contradicciones que se disputaban dentro de Mar. —Es un buen chico, cuando quieras dejarte de cuentos y sentar cabeza quizás…

—Te volviste loca. —Saltó la chica, volviendo en ella de repente y dedicándole una mirada asqueada y llena de desprecio. —Te volviste completamente loca y no pienso seguir hablando contigo.

—Marlene…

Negada a seguir escuchando algo que tuviera que decir, Mar se la quito de encima y se apresuró a volver a salir al jardín, queriendo poner tanta distancia entre ellas como fuera posible. Necesitaba despejarse y quitarse de encima esas sensaciones de rabia y miedo que se le había pegado a la piel tras escuchar las palabras de Camille.

Desde luego, Sirius se había movido de donde lo había dejado, y por un momento temió que se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse, pero entonces lo encontró en el bar que habían montado muy cerca del escenario donde se iban a desarrollar todas las presentaciones del evento, casi en el medio del jardín.

—Hasta que volviste. —Gruñó él cuando llegó a su lado, dándole un sorbo al trago de whiskey que había pedido y que, por la expresión de su rostro, debía saber terrible. — ¿Se puede saber que quería la Duquesa?

Mar no alcanzó a responder de inmediato, no confiaba en su capacidad de contarle lo que Camille acababa de decirle sin sufrir un ataque de ansiedad ahí frente a todo el mundo, ni siquiera sabía si decírselo sería una buena idea o si serviría para algo; conociéndolo como lo hacía, dudaba que fuera a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Ey, ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó él de repente, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta del aspecto que tenía. Quiso ocultar su preocupación, pero no lo logró. —Marlene, estás temblando.

No se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no la sorprendió para nada, era lo que pasaba cuando se sentía como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El corazón le latía violentamente, haciendo que le doliera el pecho, y su respiración era irregular y descontrolada. Trató de tomar aire varias veces para calmarse, pero fue inútil.

—No la soporto. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, con una voz que ni se reconoció. —En serio no la soporto, es una… Una…

—Eh… A ver, trata de calmarte. —Le dijo Sirius dejando su trago a un lado, evidentemente incómodo. —No quieres hacer esto aquí, todo el mundo te está viendo. Vamos a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

En otro momento, Mar solo hubiera podido concentrarse en su intento de protegerla y mostrarse atento, en otro momento la hubiera derretido verlo preocuparse por ella, pero en ese momento, su mente solo supo absorber la frase « _todo el mundo te está viendo»_ , que seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, mezclándose arbitrariamente con todo lo que Camille le había dicho sobre la prudencia y los secretos.

Tenía la cabeza embotada con pensamientos y sensaciones diversas, se sentía enferma y odiaba a su madrastra por siempre tener ese efecto catatónico en ella. Lo único que deseaba era, por una vez, ser capaz de devolverle el disgusto.

—Mar. —Volvió a llamarla Sirius, tomándola por el codo con delicadeza. — ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lo escuchó, y hacerlo provocó que una idea fugaz le llegara a la mente.

Sería una mentira decir que lo pensó bien, o que siquiera lo pensó, simplemente giró la cabeza para panear el lugar con la mirada y confirmar que, efectivamente, había más de un par de ojos curiosos puestos sobre ellos.

Entonces, actuando por puro impulso, se giró hacia Sirius para echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con fuerza en los labios.

La acción lo tomó por completo desprevenido, desde luego, y al principio intentó alejarse, pero ella afianzó su agarre e intensificó el beso, impidiéndole que se apartara e instándolo a responderle, cosa que eventualmente hizo.

Mar suspiró y por un segundo olvidó la verdadera finalidad de ese beso y se encontró disfrutándolo, como siempre lo hacía, y dejándose consolar por sus labios expertos que se movían coordinadamente junto a los suyos. Pero todo volvió a ella cuando empezó a escuchar como los murmullos de la gente aumentaban considerablemente su volumen, obviamente interesados en el espectáculo que la princesa estaba montando ahí frente a todo el mundo.

Fue pensar en eso y notar los sonidos de las cámaras tomando fotos lo que la hizo sonreír sobre los labios del chico, sintiendo como el pecho se hinchaba con satisfacción solo al imaginar la cara que Camille debía tener en ese momento.

Por un segundo perfecto se sintió victoriosa y nuevamente en paz, tanto que no llegó a sentir como los brazos de Sirius se tensaban alrededor de su cintura, pero definitivamente sí sintió como sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior y apretaban con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla saborear su propia sangre y romper el beso con un gemidito de dolor.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara y aunque por un segundo planeó mirarlo con enfado e indignación, eso se desvaneció cuando notó como sus ojos se habían oscurecido y todas las facciones de su rostro se habían tensado, dejándole saber que volvía a estar furioso.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó ella con un hilo de voz, fingiendo ignorancia.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada fulminante y suspiró con fuerza, tratando de controlarse, pero echó una mirada a su alrededor y eso pareció empeorar su humor. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de digerir la situación, él la tomó por el brazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y la arrastró lejos de ahí.

— ¡Bueno, ya! ¡Suéltame de una vez! —Le ordenó Mar, casi gritando, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del evento, fuera de la vista de los invitados. — ¡Sirius, te dije que me…!

—Ya te escuché. —Le cortó él, soltándola bruscamente. —Y no es necesario que sigas gritando, ya no hay nadie a quien puedas presentarle tu espectáculo.

— Eres un imbécil. —Soltó ella, furiosa, sintiendo como el brazo le dolía por lo fuerte que la había tomado. — ¡Si me vuelves a tocar así te voy a…!

— ¿Así como, Marlene? ¿Sin tu consentimiento para convertirlo en un maldito circo? —Ironizó Sirius, subiendo la voz varias octavas. — ¡Discúlpame por no recibir el memo que decía que aquí las cosas se hacen solo a tu conveniencia!

—Yo… Yo no… ¡No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando! —Le gritó nerviosa, sabiéndolo perfectamente.

—Que te quede claro una cosa, _princesa_ , porque no te la pienso repetir. —Se inclinó sobre ella para verla directamente a los ojos, respirando aceleradamente. Habló entre dientes y por lo bajo, pero eso solo le dejó más claro lo enfadado que estaba. —Yo no soy un puto perro de exhibición que puedes vestir de traje y traer a tus eventos de mierda para presumirlo, y estás soñando si crees que me vas a convertir en uno.

El corazón de Mar se cayó a su estómago cuando lo escuchó decir eso y quiso hablar para poder decir algo en su defensa, pero se había vuelto a quedar sin palabras.

—E-eso no…

—La maldita guerra que tengas con tu madrastra es asunto tuyo, no me utilices a mí para librarla. —Continuó Sirius, sin dejarle tiempo para replicar. —Y si todo esto lo empezaste para fastidiarla vas a tener que buscarte otro imbécil que esté dispuesto a que lo trates como a un trofeo, porque para eso sí que no me presto, Alteza.

—Sirius, yo no...

Nuevamente, él no le dio tiempo de explicarse, lo más probable era que no quisiera tenerla cerca, o el menos eso fue lo que le dejó saber al darse la vuelta y alejarse con paso enfadado, dejándola con la garganta llena de millones de cosas que hubiera querido decir y sintiéndose incluso peor que antes.

* * *

A pesar de los nervios que la habían estado atacando toda la semana, Lily se sentía aliviada por que las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

El día de campo no estaba siendo ni la mitad de horrible como se lo había imaginado, seguía sin ser la clase de eventos a los que asistiría por gusto, pero estaba contenta de poder decir que hasta el momento se había logrado adaptar considerablemente bien.

Eso se lo debía completamente a James.

Todo el día se había portado maravillosamente con ella, presentándola con todo el mundo y no dejándola sola en ningún momento, básicamente siendo tan él como ya era costumbre, solo que un poco mejor. La verdad era que le gustaba mucho verlo en esa faceta de su vida, era agradable ver como interactuaba con las personas y hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera cómodo, incluso con gente con la que tenía muy poco en común.

No sabía si la había invitado para encantarla más, pero definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres increíble? —Se encontró preguntándole ella, muy cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuchara.

James se giró para verla con los ojos muy abiertos, bastante sorprendido por su repentina declaración. Le tomó un momento reponerse de la impresión para esbozar una enorme sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos.

—Un par de veces, no las suficiente. —Bromeó él, tomando el respaldar de su silla y atrayéndola más hacia él. — ¿Pero por qué lo dices ahora?

—Es que lo eres. —Se limitó a explicarle la pelirroja, sonriendo a pesar de saber que seguro sonaba como una idiota. —Si no tuviéramos tanta gente cerca te besaría.

—Puedes hacerlo, todos están ocupados en lo suyo. —La animó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

—Um, mejor después. —Lily le siguió el juego, guiñándole un ojo y arrancándole una risita. —No vamos a quitarles el protagonismo del día a Mar y a Sirius.

—Agh, ni me lo recuerdes. —Chasqueó James, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo y esbozando una mueca de desagrado. —Fue tan asqueroso como innecesario.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? El amor de los jóvenes. —Intentó bromear ella para darle humor a la situación, pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguno de los aludidos. —Por cierto, tengo bastante rato sin verlos…

—Yo tampoco, desaparecieron después del espectáculo. —El príncipe entorno los ojos con hastío y siguió hablando. —Ni siquiera quiero pensar en donde se metieron…

No era que ella tuviera muchas ganas de imaginarse a donde se habían ido, pero a diferencia de él, Lily sí se había tomado la molestia de ver la escena completa y había notado que Sirius no lucía nada feliz.

Tal vez era una suerte que James no hubiera visto como se llevaba a su hermana prácticamente arrastrada. Hizo una nota mental de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de eso.

—En fin, en serio no quiero pensar en ellos. —Decidió James, sacudiendo la cabeza como apartando esos pensamientos. —Mejor dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido ahora?

—Bien, sorprendentemente la comida estuvo divina. —Comentó Lily, echándole un vistazo al plato vacío que tenía frente a ella y que había albergado su almuerzo hasta unos minutos antes. —Un poco exquisita para mis gustos de plebeya, pero la disfruté.

—No seas ridícula. —Se rió el chico, divertido. —Y no es nada sorprendente que te haya gustado, la madre de Pete es una artista.

—En eso te tomo la palabra, he comido las galletas que Sirius y él tienen en su habitación. —El recuerdo le hizo agua la boca y decidió que iría a buscar una en algún momento de la semana. —Por cierto, me gustaría ir a saludarla cuando terminemos aquí, hace un tiempo que no la veo.

—Bajamos a las cocinas antes de que te vayas. —Le prometió él, sonriendo y aclarándose la garganta para inclinarse más hacia ella. —Pero hablo en general, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te has aburrido demasiado?

—No más que tú. —Lo tranquilizó Lily con una sonrisa sincera, enternecida por su preocupación. —Honestamente, Mar, Sirius y tú me crearon expectativas muy horribles al respecto, no ha sido tan malo.

—Supongo que la primera vez que nosotros asistimos tampoco fue tan malo, se empezó a volver tedioso en la quincuagésima. —Exageró James, riéndose ante la mirada significativa que ella le dedicó. —Bueno, no me creas, pero hablo en serio… Y me alegra saber que no la has pasado mal. —Le sonrió con una dulzura infinita y acarició su pómulo suavemente. —Pensé que ibas a odiarme después de hacerte pasar por esto.

—Claro, como si eso fuera posible. —Resopló ella, echándose a reír ante lo absurdo que sonaba aquello. —No actúes como si no supieras que verte siendo todo un príncipe con tus invitados me cautivo como a una idiota.

—Ahora sí que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Volvió a reírse el chico, viéndola con total incredulidad. —Solo les hablé y les pregunté como estaban, lo que haría cualquiera.

— _Cualquiera_ no lo hubiera hecho con tanta naturalidad, pero como digas. —Lily entornó los ojos y decidió dejarlo así, aunque seguía sin entender como no se daba cuenta de lo que ella decía. —Lo único que necesitas saber es que la pasé bien solo porque estaba contigo, así que gracias.

—Supongo que puedo conformarme con eso. —James bajó su mano y buscó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un apretón. —Gracias a ti por venir.

Lily suspiró de manera soñadora y se permitió perderse en sus ojos, sin pensar en la ridícula pintura que debían estar haciendo y que seguramente estaba levantando tantos comentarios como el beso de Mar y Sirius.

No era nada fan de ser el centro de atención, pero en ese momento pensó que con esa mano alrededor de la suya, podía soportarlo bastante bien.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin te encuentro. —Dijo una desconocida voz femenina, rompiendo el momento. —Pensé que tendría que irme sin hablar contigo.

Ambos se giraron hacia el lugar donde habían escuchado la voz y Lily, por su parte, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido al reconocer a su dueña. Fue casi vergonzoso el saber que pudo reconocerla tan rápido debido a todas las fotografías que había visto en internet.

— ¡Ey, hola, Pri! —La saludó James con una sonrisa, soltándole la mano a Lily para ponerse de pie. —No sabía que ibas a venir, te hubiera buscado yo mismo.

—No me mientas, James, nos conocemos demasiado para eso. —Se rió Priscilla, de manera encantadora, mientras le devolvía el rápido abrazo que él le dedicó. —Ya me contaron que andas con la mente en la luna.

Lily quiso creer que no había entendido el doble sentido en sus palabras, pero entonces los inmensos ojos marrón chocolate de la ex novia de James se posaron en ella y no tuvo sentido pretender otra cosa.

—Y veo que ahora la luna es bonita y pelirroja. —Anunció la chica, sonriéndole a Lily con unos dientes ridículamente perfectos y blancos. —Ya entiendo la razón por la cual tengo que hacer fila para hablar contigo.

—No digas tonterías. —Desestimó James, volviéndose hacia Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que le hizo mucho bien, y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. —Pri, te presentó a Lily. Lily esta es…

—Mi nombre es Priscilla, un placer. —Terminó de presentarse la chica, estirando una mano hacia Lily sin dejar de sonreír. —He escuchado mucho sobre ti, sabes que dicen que una foto dice más que mil palabras…

—Si es por eso yo también he escuchado mucho de ti. —Soltó Lilly antes de poder detenerse. Se pateó mentalmente al ver como la chica subía las cejas, extrañada, y se apresuró a sonreír y darle la mano para fingir que no había dicho nada. —Lo que James me ha contado, más que todo.

—Espero que hayan sido solo cosas buenas. —Bromeó Priscilla, dedicándole a James una mirada falsa mirada de sospecha. —Aunque conociéndolo, dudo que sea capaz de algo más.

—No puedo llevarte la contraria en eso. —Concordó Lily, sonriéndole al chico que soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, me alegra que ambas tengan tan buenos conceptos de mí. —Dijo James, divertido. —Y dime, Pri, ¿viniste sola o…?

—Oh no, mi madre vino conmigo. La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Camille acerca de la decoración, sabes cómo son cuando se juntan…

—Sí, tengo una idea. —Respondió él, subiendo las cejas con ironía y esbozando una sonrisa más fastidiada que otra cosa. —Iba a ir a saludarla, pero mejor espero que terminen.

—No seas así, sabes que mi madre adora hablar contigo.

Lily no supo si la incomodidad que sintió tuvo que ver con la forma en que Priscilla habló sobre Camille, era la primera persona que conocía que no parecía repugnarse ante su nombre, o si estaba más relacionado con la familiaridad que usaba para hablar con James.

Sabía que habían terminado en buenos términos, él se lo había dicho, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente fue verlo con sus propios ojos.

Trató de recordarse en la vez que había llevado a James a su casa y en lo encantada que había quedado su madre.

—Vas a tener que disculparme con ella, pero ahora no puedo ir. Estoy con Lily y no quiero…

—Tú siempre tan caballeroso. —Lo interrumpió Priscilla, entornando los ojos con una risita. —Lily es una chica grande, puede estar sin ti un rato.

—No lo pondría en duda ni un segundo, pero no conoce a nadie aquí y sabes que esta gente…

—A Lily no se la van a comer, James. Anda, yo la cuido. —Insistió la chica, volteándose hacia Lily con una sonrisa cómplice. —Nosotras iremos por un trago para conocernos mejor, ¿cierto, Lily?

—No tengo que ir a ningún lado. —Le susurró James a la pelirroja, viéndola con total honestidad. —Si quieres puedo…

—Ay, no seas tonto, ve de una vez. —Lo animó Lily con una sonrisa, aunque la idea no la entusiasmaba demasiado, tampoco quería quedar como si no pudiera estar sin él. —Yo estaré bien, tranquilo.

—Pero… —James quiso volver a replicar, pero luego las miró a ambas y pareció pensarlo mejor, así que solo suspiró con resignación. —Bueno, no se vayan muy lejos, no me tardo.

—Solo vete, James. —Le ordenó la pelirroja, intercambiando una sonrisa con él antes de que se marchara a otra mesa algo alejada. —Le pedí que no me dejara sola demasiado tiempo y creo que se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo son los hombres. —Se rió Priscilla. —Les cuesta encontrar un punto medio en las cosas.

—Sí, la mayoría es así. —Tuvo que concordar Lily, soltando una risita. —Pero James definitivamente no es como la mayoría.

—No, claro que no. —Asintió la otra chica, subiendo las cejas sin dejar de sonreír. —Ven, vamos a buscar ese trago, así nos conocemos un poco mejor.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó la pelirroja, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa y siguiéndola hacia el bar.

De todos los escenarios posibles que Lily había recreado alrededor de ese día, terminar hablando con la _demasiado_ encantadora ex novia de James definitivamente no era uno de ellos. Priscilla lucía incluso más increíble en persona, por lo que se prometió a si misma agradecerle a Mar por haberla vestido y arreglado para soportar mejor estar parada junto a ella.

—Lily, antes de que se me olvide, déjame decirte que tu vestido está precioso. —La halagó de repente, viéndola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. — ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde lo compraste?

—Oh, no lo compré, Marlene me lo prestó. —Le explicó ella, sonriendo con afecto mientras se pasaba una mano por la falda. —Ella me vistió prácticamente, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

— ¿En serio?, que considerado de su parte. —A pesar de que seguía sonriendo, no parecía demasiado encantada con la idea, cosa que la extrañó. —Veo que sigue con sus vestidos y eso, siempre me pareció una distracción adorable.

—Bueno, yo no creo que ella lo vea como una distracción. —Terció Lily, secretamente incomoda por la forma en que lo había dicho. —Me parece que le gusta mucho y la verdad es que tiene mucho talento, ¿no te parece?

—Oh, claro que sí, hace prendas muy bonitas. —Concordó Priscilla, aunque sin sonar demasiado interesada. —Pero no creo que esté bien alentarla a que deje de verlo como un pasatiempo, no es como si le fueran a permitir ganarse la vida con eso.

A Lily el comentario le cayó bastante mal, tanto que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de manera bastante evidente. Entonces no le sorprendió que Mar estuviera tan reticente a la idea de crear una línea propia, con ese tipo de opiniones rodeándola hubiera sido extraña otra cosa.

—Pero después podemos hablar de ella. —Decidió Priscilla, entrelazando sus brazos sin ninguna autorización de Lily. —Entonces, ya me contaron que conociste a James por medio de Sirius…

—Eh, sí, exacto. —Asintió Lily, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le causó que tuviera tanta información. —Soy amiga de Sirius de la universidad y un día James fue a buscarlo y nos conocimos ahí. —Se mordió la lengua para no sonreír demasiado al recordar ese día. —La verdad es que al principio ninguno dejó la mejor impresión en mí.

—Sí, suele pasar eso cuando se juntan. —La chica soltó una risita y entornó los ojos. —Espero que tú sí estudies en serio, no como lo hace Sirius.

—Tengo que hacerlo, yo no tengo una mente privilegiada como la suya. —Señaló Lily, quizás con más brusquedad de la necesaria, poniéndose a la defensiva sin quererlo.

—Eres demasiado dulce, Lily. —Volvió a halagarla, solo que esta vez sonando más condescendiente que antes. —Por cierto, me dijiste que estabas estudiando…

—Arte, bueno Historia del Arte. —Respondió la pelirroja justo cuando llegaban a la barra, donde pidieron dos copas de champaña. —Estoy en el quinto semestre.

—Eres toda una intelectual entonces. —Señaló Priscilla dándole un delicado trago a su bebida. — ¿Estás buscando trabajo? Tengo algunos contactos en las mejores casas de subastas de Londres y podría conseguirte algo…

—No te preocupes, de verdad. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Lily, no queriendo tener que pedirle ningún favor. —Empecé hace poco a trabajar en una galería de arte en el centro, es pequeña pero me gusta mucho.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo, si James está tan interesado en ti supongo que debes tener mucho talento. —Comentó la chica con aparente naturalidad, pero a Lily tantos halagos empezaban a incomodarla. —Yo estoy viviendo en Nigeria en este momento, allá hay muchas galerías espectaculares, incluso unas cuantas de arte tribal que están bastante bien. —Por alguna razón, su expresión facial no parecía acompañar sus palabras. —Es un sitio increíble para ese tipo de trabajo, ¿has estado ahí?

—No, realmente nunca he salido de Inglaterra.

—Oh… —Se sorprendió Priscilla, pero rápidamente acomodó su expresión para volver a sonreí. —Pero eso está bien.

—Sí… Lo sé. —Respondió la pelirroja, tensando sus mandíbulas de manera inconsciente.

—Ya tendrás tu oportunidad, tranquila. —La consoló, innecesariamente, mientras empezaban a caminar por el jardín. —África es un continente muy hermoso, lleno de tanta historia y cultura…

Lily quiso comentar que también estaba lleno de miseria, hambre e injusticias que ella parecía obviar muy convenientemente, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla hablar y no ser esa persona.

—A James le gusta mucho, solíamos ir todo el tiempo. —Le contó Priscilla, sonriéndole con una complicidad que Lily no entendió, ni quiso entender. —La pasábamos muy bien.

—No lo dudo. —Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que una nota de ironía se colara en su voz.

Hasta ese momento había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para no crearse una mala idea sobre esa chica, pero a medida que iba hablando y que Lily fue entendiendo a donde quería llegar con toda esa charla, la tarea se le empezó a dificultar.

—Siempre le han gustado más las cosas sociales, estos eventos realmente no son lo suyo. —Continuó contándole la chica, mirando a su alrededor y sonriéndole a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellas. —Siempre me ha parecido encantador, lo heredó todo de su madre.

—Tú… La conociste. —Cayó en cuenta Lily, recordándolo de repente y sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. —Conociste a la madre de James, ¿cierto?

—Ay sí, desde que era una niña, solíamos pasar veranos en familia todos juntos. —La sonrisa encantada con la que seguía hablando era bastante bizarra si se tomaba en cuenta como sus palabras estaban haciendo sentir a Lily. —Era una mujer sumamente generosa, no es sorpresa que él sea como es.

—Sí, eso… Eso me han contado. —Murmuró Lily, mordiéndose el labio y tratando de que la situación no la afectara demasiado. —Todos me han hablado muy bien de ella, incluso Sirius.

—Bueno, creo que él es quien mejores cosas tiene que decir al respecto.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó Lily, encontrando su mirada, sumamente confundida. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya sabes, tomando en cuenta que prácticamente lo adoptó cuando se fue de su casa… —Priscilla se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su champaña, pasando totalmente por alto la expresión atónita de Lily. —No sé si se hubiese ido si ella no le decía que podía venir a vivir aquí.

—Yo… Yo no…

—Además está el hecho de que estudia gracias a ella. —Continuó la chica, ignorando las palabras que Lily había estado por soltar. —No tendría dinero para pagar esa matrícula si la Reina no le hubiese creado ese fideicomiso antes de morir. Entre tú y yo creo que es la única razón por la cual sigue en la universidad.

Una parte de Lily quería pedirle que dejara de contarle aquello, porque si Sirius no lo había hecho en esos años que llevaban conociéndose no quería enterarse por otra persona… Pero el simple hecho de que Priscilla supiera tanto sobre él mientras que ella no sabía nada la hacía sentir bastante dolida, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Era mucha información en muy poco tiempo y sabía que necesitaría procesarla y digerirla antes de poder decidir cómo se sentía al respecto.

—Sí, yo… Estoy de acuerdo. —Improvisó Lily, negada a dejarle saber que acababa de enterarse de todo eso por ella. —Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

—Habrías tenido suerte, yo la tuve. —Lily tuvo muchas dificultades para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero logró controlarse. —Y estoy segura de que te habría aprobado, eres encantadora.

Esa vez Lily no se tomó la molestia de contestar, no era tan estúpida para seguirle esa clase de juegos a nadie; lo único que deseaba era que James volviera de una vez para poder dejar esa charla ridícula hasta ahí.

Desgraciadamente, el chico no regresó a tiempo.

—Es una pena que no la conocieras, sus consejos te habrían servido muchísimo. —Priscilla siguió hablando y Lily empezó a planear maneras de zanjar la situación y largarse. —Tu situación es bastante compleja y a veces…

—Hasta ahora me ha ido bien, gracias. —Le cortó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa tensa que definitivamente no le llegó a los ojos. —James ha estado conmigo y me ha ayudado lo suficiente para…

—Pero si este apenas es tu primer día. —Apuntó la chica, nuevamente siendo condescendiente. —No va a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Para mí fue fácil porque siempre he formado parte de este mundo, pero para ti todo debe ser tan nuevo…

Lily suspiró con fuerza y apresuró la champaña que quedaba en su copa, tratando de bloquear así los sentimientos amargos que le estaban inundando el pecho.

Sabía lo que Priscilla estaba haciendo, lo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que se había acercado a su mesa y también sabía que dejar que la afectara era permitir que se saliera con la suya, cosa que no quería hacer. El problema era que en el fondo de su corazón, aunque le doliera admitirlo, podía sentir la oscura verdad en sus palabras.

—Seguro hasta es la primera vez que usas una de estas cosas. —Se rió Priscilla, ignorando todo lo que estaba causando en ella, y señalando los sombreros que ambas tenían en la cabeza. —No te culpo, es…

—No creas, en el mundo de los mortales de la clase media también existen los sombreros. —La interrumpió Lily, deteniendo su paso y volteando a verla con una sonrisa falsa que no se molestó en seguir disimulando. —Menos costosos porque tenemos deudas e hipotecas que pagar, pero creo que entiendes el concepto… O quizás no.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se apresuró a soltar la chica, por primera vez luciendo descolocada, para la satisfacción de la pelirroja. —No quise decir…

—Tranquila, ambas sabemos exactamente lo que querías decir. —Se permitió un segundo para regocijarse en su expresión atónita antes de terminar esa ridícula escena. —Fue un placer conocerte, Priscilla, pero James me dijo que este evento es bastante tedioso así que voy a ir a hacerle compañía. Nos vemos después.

Priscilla abrió la boca para agregar una última cosa, pero Lily ya había agotado su cuota de amabilidad y buenos modales, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella, esperando encontrar a James tan rápido como fuera posible.

Por suerte no le costó tanto, estaba parado en una mena junto a la suya charlando con unos hombres que le había presentado más temprano. No eran las personas más divertidas o amables del mundo, pero él hacía que hablarles pareciera una tarea de lo más sencilla y amena, y ella lo admiraba muchísimo por eso.

—Ey, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. —Le dijo a modo de saludo cuando la vio aparecer; se despidió rápidamente para ir con ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — ¿Qué tal estuvo todo?

Antes de hablar, Lily tuvo que suspirar con fuerza y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Había esperado que verlo fuera suficiente para borrar el mal trago que acababa de pasar, pero por alguna razón tuvo todo el efecto contrario.

No estaba segura, pero supuso que tenía que ver con todo lo que había empezado a sentir por él sin haberse planteado bien toda la situación en la que se estaba metiendo.

—Estuvo… Bien. —Mintió, lo mejor que pudo, aunque supuso que no fue su mejor actuación. —No creo que seamos mejores amigas, pero es que no tenemos tanto en común.

—Un excelente gusto, nada más. —Bromeó James, guiñándole un ojo y arrancándole una risita, que quizás fue muy cortante. — ¿Segura que todo salió bien? ¿Te dijo algo que…?

—Es eso, no somos compatibles y ya. —Se limitó a decir ella, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. —Pero no debes preocuparte, no hace falta.

Fue maravilloso que su expresión de confusión y escepticismo fuera tan adorable, eso ayudó a Lily a esbozar una sonrisa más real y tranquila.

—Oye, James… —Se detuvo antes de terminar la idea, decidiendo si no sería muy ridícula su petición. Al final decidió arriesgarse. — ¿Estaría muy fuera de lugar si te pido un abrazo?

—Um, creo que sí, algo. —Admitió él, frunciendo el ceño con una expresión pensativa que no impidió que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de ella. —Pero Mar y Sirius ya pusieron la barra de lo inapropiado demasiado alta.

Lily soltó una risita y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, disfrutando de lo bonito que se sentía estar ahí y esperando que esos sentimientos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todo lo que seguro se les venía.

* * *

El día de campo estaba llegando a su fin, finalmente. Aunque Mar no había formado parte de absolutamente nada, había pasado todo el evento rogando porque acabara.

Eso, y mancillándose mentalmente.

Gruñó hacia misma y pegó la cabeza de una de las paredes del cuarto de servicio donde se había escondido, todavía leyendo la etiqueta de la botella de whiskey que se había robado de las cajas que se habían ordenado para el evento. Se había pasado todo el rato que había estado en eso, grabándose fielmente cada palabra, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo entero.

Era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido para no acabársela en dos horas y tomando en cuenta que seguía perfectamente sellada, podía decir que su plan había tenido éxito.

Quería tomar, lo deseaba muchísimo, pero sabía que hacerlo cuando estaba sintiéndose así, enfadada, nerviosa y ligeramente autodestructiva, era un disparador que desconectaba el interruptor que le avisaba a su cerebro cuando demasiado alcohol era realmente _demasiado_.

Recordaba con demasiado asco la época en la que bebía desaforadamente sin capacidad para discernir cuando ya había sido suficiente y no tenía planes de regresar ahí. El dinero que su familia había gastado enviándola a terapia afortunadamente sí había servido.

Aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que en ese momento se estuviera sintiendo como basura, lamentablemente.

— ¡Alteza, por fin la encuentro! —Escuchó que exclamaba la conmocionada voz de Mary, sonando más nerviosa que de costumbre. — ¡Llevo horas buscándola…!

—Pues supongo que no eras la mejor jugando al escondite. —Bromeó Marlene, esbozando una sonrisa amarga que no le llegó a los ojos. —Yo sí, en cinco años me aprendí perfectamente cada equina de este Palacio.

—Alteza, por qué se ha perdido así. —Suspiró su asistente, infinitamente afligida. —Me he preocupado muchísimo, pensé que le había pasado algo.

—La cagué, eso me pasó. —Respondió, elocuentemente, la princesa. — ¿Por qué más me escondería a pasar mi vergüenza en soledad?

—Princesa…

—Mary, por una vez en la vida… —Le pidió encarecidamente, demasiado harta de tanto protocolo por parte de una persona con la convivía más que con algunos miembros de su familia. —Solo dime Mar.

—No… No hay razón para que estés así, Mar. —La obedeció la chica, dándose cuenta de lo en serio que había hablado. Se acercó más a ella y se acuclilló a su lado. —Estoy segura de que lo que haya pasado se puede solucionar…

—Algo quizás… Pero no todo. —Se lamentó Mar en un susurro, tratando, y fallando, de bloquear todo lo que Camille le había dicho más temprano. —Soy tan imbécil…

—Eso no es cierto, usted lo sabe… Tú lo sabes. —Se corrigió rápidamente tras recibir una mirada severa. —Puede que de vez en cuando seas un poco… Impulsiva, pero eso no es el fin del mundo.

—En esta familia de mierda todo lo que yo haga es el fin del mundo. —Señaló la chica, gruñendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Mary, sabes que te considero mi amiga, ¿tú me consideras tu amiga?

—Eso… Eso me halaga mucho. —Confesó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa tímida que hizo sonreír a su interlocutora. —Y bueno, la verdad es que también eres mi jefa… Pero sí, creo que te considero mi amiga.

—Ese _creo_ no me gusto, pero ya lo resolveremos. —Le aseguró Mar antes de suspirar y verla con los ojos entrecerrados. —Entonces, como amiga, respóndeme… ¿Crees que soy una persona egoísta?

—Absolutamente no. —Soltó Mary de golpe, sin tomarse ni un segundo para pensarlo y con una convicción que la conmovió. —Eres muy compasiva y te gusta ayudar a los demás, a tu manera claro, pero igual lo haces. Siempre quieres que la gente que te importa se sienta bien y eso no es nada egoísta. Y te lo digo como amiga y como empleada.

—De eso último no estoy tan segura, pero gracias por todo lo demás. —Le sonrió sinceramente, impresionada por verla siendo tan repentinamente sincera. —Oye, ¿y crees que soy malcriada?

Tuvo que morderse las mejillas con mucha fuerza para retener la carcajada que casi deja escapar ante la expresión contrariada y tensa que se adueñó del rostro de Mary.

—P-pues… —Se sonrojó intensamente y le desvío la mirada, mortificada. —Como empleada, no me parece que seas malcriada….

— ¿Y cómo amiga? —Presionó ella, a punto de estallar.

—Prefiero no decir.

— ¡Por amor a Dios! —Se echó a reír Mar, siendo incapaz de seguir aguantándose. —Sé que lo soy, no es necesario que me lo ocultes. —Subió las cejas con ironía y siguió hablando. —Todos lo saben, es cualquier cosa menos un secreto de Estado.

—Entonces para qué me preguntas. —Murmuró Mary con un suspiro pesado, y Mar iba a responderle, pensando que ya había terminado, pero ella continuó. —Y solo para que sepas… A Sirius le gusta que seas así.

El corazón de Mar dio un ridículo salto en su pecho, como venía haciendo durante los últimos siete años cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre cerca de ella.

Pensar en él hizo que el sentimiento de amargura y enfado propio se intensificara.

—Y a mí que me importa lo que él piense. —Chasqueó sin la firmeza necesaria para ser creíble, negada a dejarla encontrar su mirada. —Es un idiota.

—Puede ser, pero lo que digo sigue siendo cierto.

—No entiendo cómo es que terminamos hablando de Sirius. —Resopló Mar, esperando que dejara el tema estar. —Si yo no te dije que estuviera así a causa suya…

—Por favor no te ofendas, Mar. —Casi le rogó su asistente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en no volver a los formalismos. —Pero después de un año juntas, hay algunas cosas que no hace falta que me digas.

Mar sabía que no podía ofenderse por la verdad, y aunque le doliera, aquello lo era.

Soltó una risa incrédula ante lo patéticamente obvia que era cuando se trataba de él, siempre lo había sido, por eso no entendía como había logrado pasar desapercibida tanto tiempo.

—Confesaré que también me ayudó a averiguarlo el no haberlo visto en todo el evento…

—Seguro se largó hace horas. No tenía nada que hacer aquí.

—Sí, eso supuse yo… Pero entonces fui al garaje a preguntar si alguien la había visto y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Mar, envarándose y viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Sigue aquí?

—Bueno, hace cinco minutos así era. —Le contestó Mary, sonriendo divertida pero sin perder la timidez. —Dudo que se haya movido… Creo que está esperando que alguien vaya a buscarlo.

Mar le dedicó una mirada significativa, queriendo decirle que no era necesario que se pusiera tan ridícula, pero no se lo pidió con palabras porque en el fondo quería creerle.

— ¿Qué le parece si hacemos algo? —Mar iba a reprenderla por volver con las formalidades, pero ella no le dio oportunidad. —Yo le digo a todos los que la han estado buscando que se sintió mal y se fue a recostar, y usted va al garaje a resolver lo que tenga que resolver. —De repente borró su sonrisa y la miró con temor. —Digo… No la estoy obligando, era un chiste, usted puede hacer lo que…

—Sabes, Mary, no estoy muy acostumbrada a tener amigas. —Le confesó Mar, sonriéndole con diversión y sinceridad. —Pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

El garaje era el lugar que Mar menos frecuentaba en todo el palacio; era ahí donde guardaban los autos, les hacían mantenimiento y los reparaban cuando era necesario. A ella la recogían en la puerta principal y cuando se escapaba pedía que la esperaran en la entrada de visitantes, era innecesario que se paseara demasiado por ahí.

Lucía demasiado limpio tomando en cuenta que seguía siendo un garaje, pero aun así era el área menos cuidada y elegante de todo el palacio. Supuso que por eso a él le gustaba estar ahí.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, oculto debajo de uno de los autos que se usaban para transportar a los empleados cuando lo necesitaban, después de todo no iban a dejarlo tocar los que ellos usaban.

Mantuvo su distancia durante los primeros segundos, tratando de controlar sus nervios y de recordar lo que Mary le había dicho: si seguía tenía que ser para hablar con ella, en algún momento. La molestaba un poco que no la hubiera buscado en todo ese tiempo, pero muy a su pesar, aceptó que no lo merecía.

—Espero que sepas que no te vamos a pagar por eso. —Le dejó saber cuando finalmente se acercó. Orgullosamente logró que la voz le saliera normal. —Hasta donde sé no estás en nómina.

—Por supuesto que ustedes no me van a pagar. —Respondió él, luego de unos tensos segundos de silencio, sin dejar de trabajar en el auto. —Ni que tuvieran dinero propio.

—Ja, ja. —Ironizó Mar, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. —Que comentario tan antimonárquico, ¿piensas unirte al partido?

—No lo creo, pero algunas personas me hacen cuestionarlo.

Ella soltó un suspiro profundo y se mordisqueó el labio, volviendo a sentirse culpable ante la intención en sus palabras.

—Ya, deja de hacer el idiota. —Le ordenó ella, tapando la súplica que su orgullo no le permitió soltar, y pateándolo suavemente con la punta de su zapato. —Sal de ahí, vamos a hablar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna cámara cerca? —Le preguntó el aludido, sarcásticamente.

—Sirius, no seas… —Estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero logró censurarse en el momento justo. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, era lo justo, pero hacerlo no era fácil para ella, por lo que las palabras salieron apretadas y de golpe. —Lo siento.

Eso no se lo había esperado, Mar lo supo en el momento que detuvo sus acciones y cuando segundos después se deslizó en la plancha sobre la que estaba acostado y salió de debajo del auto.

Se le dificultó sonreír al ver las manchas de grasa que tenía en el rostro y en el cuello y que solo él podía lucir bien, sin perder ni una pizca de su atractivo.

Cómo lo odiaba a veces.

—Disculpa, ¿escuché mal? —Fingió estar atónito, abriendo los ojos con exagerada impresión. — ¿Qué acaso toda la música de mierda que han puesto me dejó sordo?

—Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta. —Le pidió Mar con un suspiro pesado y una mirada significativa. —No lo voy a repetir, pero lo digo en serio así que…

Sirius aparentó seguir asombrado durante un momento más, pero después pareció decidirse a actuar como una persona normal y relajó sus facciones, suspirando y finalmente poniéndose de pie.

—Esto definitivamente no lo estaba esperando, si te soy sincero. —Le confesó el chico mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo raído y sucio. —Creo que es la primera vez que te disculpas conmigo por algo…

—Supongo que antes no hubo necesidad. —Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía si eso era cierto, solo que era la primera vez que sentía el deber de hacerlo. —Yo no… No debí hacer lo que hice, estuvo muy mal que te pusiera en esa posición y yo… Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que Camille es una maldita bruja que me pone los pelos de punta.

—Sí, eso lo noté. —Asintió Sirius, seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos para escrutar su rostro. —Pensé que ibas a ponerte mal, ¿Ya te sientes mejor o…?

—Tranquilo, el ataque de ansiedad puedo tenerlo cuando no estés. —Intentó bromear la chica, esperando secretamente no tenerlo pronto. —Y sí, ya estoy bien, pero en ese momento no lo estaba y cuando me pongo así sabes que no pienso y…

— ¿Solo cuando te pones así? —La molestó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y ganándose una mirada asesina. Soltó una risita y continuó. —Sí, bueno… Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa…

— ¿Tú crees? —Soltó ella, quizás con demasiada brusquedad. —Todavía me duele el brazo.

—No lo decía por eso… Pero supongo que también tiene que ser por eso. —Agregó él al final, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio y posando su mirada arrepentida en la suya. —No sé si te diste cuenta, pero mi adorable familia estaba aquí hoy.

—Sí, los vi, y no te hubiera invitado de saber que…

—Como sea, eso ya no importa. —Desestimó él rápidamente, suspirando y recostándose del auto. —Pero no eres la única que hace estupideces cuando le ponen los pelos de punta.

Su expresión sombría hizo que a Mar se le encogiera el corazón, y si la coraza de hierro que a ambos los cubría no hubiera existido, le habría dado un abrazo.

Aun así sintió la necesidad de consolarlo de alguna forma, así que se acercó a él y extendió su mano para tomar la suya, apretándola alentadoramente.

—Nunca te has preguntado… —Empezó ella, encontrando sus ojos y sonriendo con diversión y amargura. — ¿Por qué tenemos familias tan basura?

—Todos los días de mi vida. —Se rió el chico, llenándole el pecho de buenos sentimientos. —Pero al menos tú tienes a James y a tu padre, ellos salvan el día por el resto.

Mar soltó una risita y alzó las cejas con ironía; sabía que tenía razón, ellos dos eran tan maravillosos que la habían hecho aguantar todos esos años… Por eso le dolía tanto cuando sentía que un día dejaría de ser suficiente.

—Quítate eso. —Le pidió él de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se extrañó ella, no entendiendo de que estaba hablando.

—Esa mierda que tienes en la cabeza. —Explicó él, viendo su tocado con una expresión de desagrado. —Quítatela.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene…?

—Porque cuando te lo pones no pareces tú. —Confesó Sirius, dolorosamente serio y sincero, con los ojos grises pegados a los suyos, instándola a hundirse en sus profundidades. —Te pareces a _ellos_.

Mar trató de entender sus palabras y el sentimiento en su mirada al decir aquello, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo y arriesgarse a descubrir algo que no quería.

O que quería, lo cual hubiera sido peor.

Se aclaró la garganta para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en ésta y de manera casi autómata, y porque ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, se llevó las manos al cabello y soltó los broches que tenían sujeto el elaborado tocado que había comprado únicamente para esa ocasión.

—Lo que quieres es ser el único con un cabello fabuloso. —Lo molestó ella cuando finalmente se deshizo del accesorio, que le había dejado el cabello hecho un desastre, y lo colocó en el techo del auto. —Lamento informarte que incluso despeinado el mío luce mejor que el tuyo.

—Ya quisieras. —Sirius soltó una risita y subió una mano para aplacar uno de los mechones rubios que intentaban rebelarse. —Listo, ahora sí te pareces a Mar.

Mar puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa soñadora y ridícula, sin entender como era capaz de provocar todos esos sentimientos en ella y, especialmente, como podía no darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Lo que dijiste hoy no es cierto, Sirius. —Le dejó saber ella, dejando su orgullo de lado porque necesitaba que lo entendiera. —No te estoy usando para molestar a Camille y mucho menos te veo como a un trofeo o lo que sea que hayas dicho. —Suspiró y bajo la mirada, apenada. —Lamento mucho haberte hecho pensar lo contrario.

Había muchas otras cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, que sentía que él necesitaba saber, pero que no tenía el valor suficiente para soltarlas, mucho menos la madurez para soportar el rechazo.

Y en todo caso, no habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que de un momento a otro Sirius había tomado su rostro entre sus manos, haciéndola levantar la cabeza para besarla.

Mar suspiro, encantada, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, respondiéndole y pegándose más a él, queriendo obtener todo cuanto pudiera, perderse en ese beso y olvidarse de todas las estupideces que habían cometido en el día. En ese momento se juró mentalmente que nunca volvería a perder un beso con Sirius como lo había hecho más temprano, no era justo ni con él ni con la adolescente de su pasado que había fantaseado infinitamente con estar así, entre sus brazos, con sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos de manera perfecta.

Sentía los dedos de Sirius clavados con insistencia en su cadera, la cual acomodó para que quedara alineada perfectamente con la suya, haciéndola sonreír. Si había algo que le encantaba sobre lo que tenían, era la rapidez con que las cosas podían subir de tono, ni siquiera tenían que intentarlo o esforzarse, simplemente pasaba.

—Tengo todo el día queriendo arrancarte este maldito vestido. —Le dijo al oído, provocándole un escalofrío y jalando un pedazo de tela para probar su punto.

—Qué bueno que no lo hiciste. —Respondió ella, entrecortada, jadeando cuando le apretó el trasero con ambas manos. Posicionó la boca también cerca de su oído y sonrió. —Porque no tengo nada debajo.

El grueso gruñido que le arrancó provocó que sus rodillas temblaran y que sintiera un jalón aguado en la parte baja del vientre. Él volvió a unir sus labios con pasión y fuerza en un beso bastante descoordinado. Se sintió mareada cuando empezó a sentir su erección a través de sus ropas, pero trató de despejarse para ubicar el lugar privado más cercano que tenían.

Por suerte, Sirius tuvo una idea más fácil. Una que hizo que Mar se mordiera el labio para no gemir cuando él los hizo separarse para abrir la puerta trasera del auto.

—Súbete. —Le ordenó con la voz gruesa e irreconocible.

Mar obedeció sin rechistar, sintiendo como todo dentro de ella vibraba con excitación y expectativa. Amaba que con Sirius todo fuera así, emocionante e improvisado, tan diferente de la vida que ella tenía que llevar.

Pero se obligó a no pensar en eso, en ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el cuerpo de Sirius sobre el suyo, recostándola del asiento y devorando sus labios mientras una de sus manos apretaba cada centímetro de piel que consiguiera y la otra se hacía paso por debajo de su vestido.

Gimió cuando sintió sus dedos empezando a recorrer su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que su boca se hacía con uno de sus pechos, dejando un camino de saliva desde la base hasta el pezón que pronto atrapó con sus dientes.

Cerró los ojos y se lo permitió todo, como siempre hacía, disfrutando de ese instante perfecto que nadie le podía quitar.

Preguntándose como podía estar tan mal una de las pocas cosas en su vida que la hacía sentir en paz.

* * *

Sirius se quedó tendido en el asiento del auto un rato después de que Mar volviera a entrar al Palacio; había sido difícil no seguirla, especialmente cuando ella le había sonreído y dejado entredicho que podían continuar en su habitación. No pensaba perderse algo así, por nada del mundo, pero podía esperar.

Como siempre, necesitaba unos minutos para embriagarse en el momento, para regocijarse y guardarlo en su memoria.

El día definitivamente había terminado mucho mejor a como él se lo había esperado, se había quedado con la esperanza de que las horas le dieran la calma suficiente para ir a buscarla y tratar de arreglar la situación, que ella lo hiciera primero lo sorprendió demasiado y le confirmó, de nuevo, que nunca debía subestimarla.

Quizás no debía volver a subestimar nada como lo había hecho con toda esa situación. Había empezado como un juego, como uno sexy y divertido que debía haber terminado poco después, pero seguían pasando los meses y ellos seguían así, retando a las circunstancias y grabándose cada vez más en la vida del otro. Por su parte, Sirius empezaba a sentir que se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, a tener sexo y a pelear con ella, a hablarle y verla todos los malditos días, simplemente a estar con ella, lo que definitivamente no era bueno

De haber podido no la habría dejado bajar del auto. Se habría subido al asiento de adelante para conducir lejos de ahí, lejos de toda esa farsa que ambos odiaban tanto y que les amargaba la existencia. Esa hubiera sido una forma incluso mejor de terminar el día.

Era una buena fantasía, pero era ridícula e improbable así que simplemente la corto de raíz, sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en algo que no iba a pasar. Decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en algo que sí era factible, por ejemplo, que Marlene ya debía estar esperándolo en su habitación y, con un poco de suerte, sin ropa.

La idea lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa que no lo abandonó ni cuando salió del auto ni en el tiempo que le llevó llegar hasta la puerta, donde una voz conocida la hizo desaparecer de golpe.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una parte de él quería seguir su camino y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero por alguna maldita razón sus piernas decidieron que sería mejor detenerse. Rápidamente sintió como la sangre en sus venas se enfriaba y en su pecho empezaban a agruparse un montón de sentimientos que no supo identificar pero que decidió disfrazar como mejor sabía hacerlo.

—Estaba caminando hasta que un idiota me detuvo. —Respondió, volteándose hacia su interlocutor con una sonrisa sarcástica y grotesca. —De manera bastante sorpresiva de hecho, no sabía que tu madre te dejaba andar sin correa por ahí, mucho menos para hablar conmigo.

Había soltado eso con toda la intención posible, esperando arrancarle la más mínima emoción al rostro siempre sereno de su hermano, frustrándose al ver que no lo conseguía.

—No saben que vine. —Se limitó a responder Regulus, dando un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca de él. —Dije que iría al baño, pero necesitaba hablar contigo…

—Pues creo que mejor vas al baño, porque eso último lo veo difícil…

—Responde lo que te pregunté.

—Ya lo hice, estaba caminando hasta que apareciste con tu cara de imbécil a meterte en mi camino, ¿feliz?

—No hablo de qué haces en este momento. —Explicó el chico, con una paciencia que a Sirius siempre lo había desesperado. — ¿Qué estás haciendo con la princesa?

—Se llama Marlene. —Le dijo Sirius de manera cortante. Sabía lo que le estaba preguntando, pero que lo pusiera en palabras solo lo hizo enfadar más. —Y estamos haciendo cosas deliciosas de adultos. Te daría detalles, pero no creo que tu mente puritana los soporte…

—Te estoy hablando en serio, Sirius.

—Pues a mí me importa una mierda. —Le espetó con brusquedad, incapaz de seguir conteniendo su rabia. —Lo que haga con mi maldita vida no es asunto de ustedes, así que no te metas.

—No me estoy metiendo por gusto, solo intento entender…

—Aquí no hay nada que entender…

—Claro que lo hay. —Esta vez la voz de su hermano fue más firme, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en él y que lo hizo callar lo suficiente para que él siguiera. —Te fuiste de casa porque odiabas esta vida, ¿Qué crees que te espera si sigues en este juego con ella?

—No seas ridículo, Regulus. —Resopló Sirius, tratando de pretender que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. —Hablas como si me fuese a casar con ella…

—Sé que no lo harás. —Regulus volvió a acercarse y pegó sus ojos a los suyos. —Pero alguien más sí, porque de todas las cosas que se espera de ella, esa es la más importante.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como una patada en el estómago, de esas que sacan el aire. Era tan cruda y tan asquerosamente real que sintió como todo se le revolvía y como el pecho se le agarrotaba.

—Así que espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Continuó su hermano, suspirando y viéndolo con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento tan sutil que no supo identificar. —Porque a menos que decidas que por ella sí vale la pena soportar lo que tanto detestas, esto no va a terminar bien para ninguno de los dos.

—Eres un maldito estúpido, Reg. —Le espetó de golpe, apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de estamparle uno en la cara. —No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sirius…

—No te metas en mi vida y no te me acerques para decir basura como esa. —Le imprimió a su voz tanta rabia y amenaza como pudo, queriendo dejar su punto más que claro. —Es más, no te me acerques y punto.

Si Regulus tenía algo más que decir, él no se detuvo a escucharlo; simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él y de sus palabras tanto como pudiera.

Sirius siempre había tenido un talento especial para tomar lo que más le convenía y desechar aquello que no quería escuchar. Un talento que iba a poner en práctica tanto como las circunstancias se lo permitieran.

* * *

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **Tuve que reunir mucha valentía para volver a mostrar mi cara por aquí después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. No sé si alguien sigue esperándome por ahí, pero espero que sí porque sé que muchos estaban esperando este Día de campo que llego tarde pero seguro. Como habrán visto, fue bastante largo e intenso así que espero que eso compense mi desaparición.**

 **Si me leen en LU ya habrán escuchado todas las excusas por mi ausencia, pero si no lo hacen voy a hacerles el cuento corto: entre la universidad y el trabajo no me dan tiempo para respirar, mucho menos para escribir. Todo este último mes ha sido un caos en mi vida, pero tengo buenas noticias! En dos semanas ya me libero de la uni y espero tener más tiempo para ponerme al día con las actualizaciones de mis historias.**

 **No quiero aburrirlos con más habladera, así que antes de irme solo les pediré que si me esperaron todo este tiempo me dejen cariño en los reviews, sé que no he sido la más responsable a la hora de responder pero les juro que ya mi vida está tomando camino y volveré a ser una persona seria y trabajadora. Este capítulo fue super importante para la historia así que me muero por saber sus opiniones que les agradeceré con todo el corazón.**

 **Para los que siguen mi otro fic, no se preocupen que la próxima semana le toca actualización a LU, así que esperenme por allá(L) No creo volver a tardarme tanto en volver por aquí, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Igual pueden seguirme en twitter _jorimargb_ que por ahí siempre estoy dando notiicas de las actualizaciones y eso.**

 **¡No los entretengo más! Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo que escribí con mucho amor y esfuerzo jeje. ¡Les mando un beso enorme! Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Ultralife

**Macaa : ¡Gracias por tu review! Estuvo muy lindo, ainssss. Para fans de cosas de la realeza estoy así que cualquier momento de fangirleo me puedes escribir jiji. Me siento MUY conmovida por haber conquista el corazón de una wolfstar con mi Blackinnon, soy de las que cree que hay espacio para ambos ships en el fandom porque los dos son hermosos e intensos en su propia forma. Y tienen a Sirius, ¿que más hace falta? ¡Te espero en los otros fics si te animas! Me gustaría mucho leer tu opinión. No mueras esperando el próximo plis jeje, un beso!**

* * *

9.

 ** _I'm young, forever in the sun_** ** _, ever since you came I'm living ultralife._**

Ultralife – Oh Wonder.

.

Lily no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Tonks así de emocionada, tal vez en la ocasión que había ido con Sirius a un festival de rock y motocicletas, pero ni siquiera entonces había lucido tan radiante.

Era honestamente conmovedor.

— ¿Crees que así me veo bien? ¿O mejor me cambio? Tal vez no debí maquillarme tanto. —Iba parloteando la chica, dando vueltas frente al espejo del dormitorio que compartían ante la divertida sonrisa de la pelirroja. —O tal vez sí, creo que sí. Lo que no sé es si me dejo esta camiseta o la cambio por una blusa. ¿Tú que opinas?

—Opino que luces preciosa y que debes dejar de preocuparte tanto —respondió Lily desde su cama, sonriéndole a través del espejo con ternura y diversión —. Dudo que a Remus le importe si usas blusa o una camiseta, no parece del tipo que sabe la diferencia.

—Puede que no, pero pasa todo el día rodeado por todas estas mujeres encopetadas y bien vestidas… —Se burló utilizando un acento elegante y moviendo las manos de manera ridícula, echándose a reír cuando Lily lo hizo. —No lo sé, creo que sería normal si tiene gustos más orientados hacia allá…

—Pero no es así, Remus es demasiado decente para eso. —Aseguró la pelirroja, sintiendo que ya conocía lo suficiente al chico para hacer esa afirmación. —Y en mi capacidad de observadora externa me he dado cuenta de que sus gustos están orientados hacia universitarias con cabello rosa y pésima coordinación.

—Ey, creo que conozco a alguien así. —Bromeó Tonks, entrecerrando los ojos de manera pensativa antes de suspirar y mordisquearse el labio con preocupación. —Entiéndeme, estoy nerviosa. Aún ni puedo creer que finalmente haya aceptado salir conmigo.

—Pero lo hizo, concéntrate en eso. —Le aconsejó Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora. —En eso y en pasarla bien y hacerlo preguntarse por qué diablos no había aceptado antes.

—Haré lo que pueda. —Asintió Tonks, volviendo a sonreír entusiasmada y sentándose en la silla del escritorio para encasquetarse las botas. —No sé qué hicieron James y tú para convencerlo, pero estoy en deuda eterna.

Insistirle hasta el cansancio era lo que habían hecho. No sabía en qué momento había tomado tanta confianza con Remus como para fastidiarlo así, pero había sacado el tema cada vez que había podido y, como James irremediablemente se le había unido, siendo incluso más insistente, al final el chico no había tenido más opción que aceptar solo para que lo dejaran en paz.

—Puedes regalarme la blusa negra que siempre te pido y estaremos a mano.

—Trato. —Aceptó Tonks sin problemas, poniéndose de pie para tomar una chaqueta de su armario. — ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Supongo que empezar a leer esto —respondió Lily, señalando con la cabeza la torre de guías de estudio esperando para ser resumidas —. Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya tendremos los finales encima.

—Faltan como dos meses, Lily. —Señaló Tonks, entornando los ojos con incomprensión. Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su conversación y ella se dispuso a abrir. —No entiendo tu necesidad de empezar a estudiar tan pronto, necesitas relajarte.

—Estoy relajada. —Se indignó la pelirroja, ignorando la ansiedad que le daba ver cómo las guías seguían acumulándose frente a sus ojos. —Y prefiero estar así que estresada una semana antes como tú.

—Yo funciono bajo presión y así mejor todo, lo sabes. —Se defendió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la puerta. — ¡Ey! A ti no te esperábamos, pero llegas en un momento perfecto para que le quites el estrés a esta mujer…

— ¡Que yo no estoy estresada! —Repitió Lily, sonrojándose en la raíz del cabello y sonriendo extrañada cuando vio al recién llegado. — ¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿No escuchas? Vine a quitarte el estrés. —Bromeó James, intercambiando una sonrisa divertida con Tonks y entrando al dormitorio. —Te puse un sensor que me avisa cada vez que piensas en tus exámenes. Hoy ya ha sonado sesenta veces.

—Muy gracioso, su alteza. —Dijo ella con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose de la cama para recibirlo. —Y aún no has contestado mi pregunta.

—Vine a visitarte y a acompañar a Remus a recoger a la señorita. —Añadió lo último dedicándole una sonrisa sugerente a Tonks, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Quería asegurarme de que no se arrepintiera a última hora.

—Solo porque es un tonto cobarde, no por ti. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Lily a Tonks al notar cómo su expresión caía. Se volteó hacia James y lo reprendió con la mirada por su imprudencia. — ¿Cierto, James?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Arregló él rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora e inocente. —Te está esperando enfrente con el auto, será mejor que te apresures o terminarán de salirle canas del estrés y los nervios.

—Contigo, Mar y Sirius cerca el pobre no tiene oportunidad. —Intentó bromear Tonks, queriendo esconder los evidentes nervios que tenía. — ¡Bueno, entonces me voy! No quiero dejarlo esperando. Tú relájate y tú ayúdala a relajarse.

—Que te vaya bien, Tonks. —Se despidió Lily, suspirando con una sonrisa cansada. —Me cuentas todo a la noche.

—Qué adorable. —Entonó James, mirando hacia la puerta una vez la chica los dejó solos. —No recuerdo haberla visto tan feliz desde que la conozco.

—Está siendo uno de sus momentos cumbre. —Asintió Lily, esperando de corazón que todo saliera bien. Tratando de serenar sus nervios, y también queriendo saludarlo, se acercó a él y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios. —Y no sabía que asegurarte de que Remus viniera incluía una visita.

—No iba a ser así, cambio de último minuto. Claro que si te molesta puedo volver a irme…

—Sí, seguramente. —Soltó ella con ironía, rodando los ojos y haciéndolo reír. —Solo porque me duché y cambié hace una hora, la próxima tal vez no tengas tanta suerte.

— ¿O sea que esa no es tu pijama? —Fingió sorprenderse él, pasándose una mano por el cabello y sonriendo cuando ella volvió a voltear los ojos. —Lo siento, sé que debí avisar, pero…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le pidió Lily, tomando el montón de libros y guías que descansaban sobre su cama para hacerle un espacio. —Solo déjame…

Tragó saliva disimuladamente al darse cuenta de que el desastre que tenía sobre su escritorio, y que no le había dado tiempo de acomodar, le quitaba el espacio que tenía destinado para su material de estudio. Normalmente solo lo arrojaría con el resto hasta que tuviera tiempo de ordenar, pero con James ahí se sentía bastante cohibida.

En general, siempre se sentía así cuando la visitaba en su dormitorio, nunca se había quejado ni le había dado a entender que estuviera incómodo, pero después de haber estado tantas veces en su casa ridículamente grande a Lily la angustiaba tenerlo en aquel minúsculo cuarto en el que apenas cabían las dos camas.

—Ponlo en una esquina y ya, Lily. —Le sugirió él al ver el aprieto en el que estaba. Soltó una risita y se sentó en una silla cercana. —No podemos pasar por este ritual cada vez que vengo a visitarte.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Se disculpó ella, suspirando con fuerza y colocando todo sobre una repisa cercana. —Lo acomodaré cuando te vayas. —Volvió a sentarse en su cama y subió las piernas hasta su pecho, descansando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y enarcando una ceja. —Lo cual debería ser pronto tomando en cuenta que tienes un avión que tomar.

— ¿Estás echándome? —Fingió ofenderse James, llevándose una mano al pecho de manera dramática.

—No, solo establezco un hecho. —Corrigió Lily, riendo por lo bajo y viéndolo de manera significativa tras chequear su reloj. —Me dijiste que el vuelo salía en dos horas y el aeropuerto no queda precisamente cerca.

—A riesgo de sonar pedante y de que te burles, diré que dudo mucho que el resto de los pasajeros se enfaden.

—Ya, beneficios de viajar en avión privado. —Lily no pudo evitar mofarse, trataba de no hacerlo pero él se lo ponía demasiado sencillo. —Y puede que los pasajeros no se enfaden, pero Camille ya te ha repetido que no puedes seguir llegando tarde. —Quiso detenerse al ver su mueca de fastidio ante la mención de su madrastra, pero sabía que era su deber decírselo, especialmente cuando la culpable muchas veces era ella. —Ya me odia lo suficiente para lo poco que me conoce, tratemos de no darle más razones, ¿sí?

—A mí sus opiniones me tienen sin cuidado. —Desestimó James, chasqueando la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés, casi como un niño malcriado. —Y se las tendrá que tragar cuando te vea en las fotos bajándote del avión.

Por toda respuesta, Lily se echó a reír, totalmente segura de que era un chiste, cosa que le hizo saber con su expresión fastidiada y divertida, pero que él se encargó de desmentir cuando la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

Entonces, todas las alertas de la pelirroja se encendieron.

—Estás bromeando. —Soltó de inmediato, viéndolo con escepticismo. —James…

—Bueno, la sorpresa no es tan genial como me hubiese gustado… —Empezó a decir él, inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa llena de un entusiasmo casi infantil. —Quería traerte el pasaje y todo más formal, pero como no es un vuelo comercial pues…

— ¡James! —Casi le gritó Lily, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad. —No estás… Digo… —Se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de apaciguar su impresión. —Por Dios, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —Se apresuró a asegurar él, pero su expresión lo delataba. —Solo estaba arreglándome para salir y pensaba en las cosas que haré al llegar, tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que estaré ahí, entonces recordé que tú tampoco has ido y se me ocurrió…

—Te volviste loco. —Lo interrumpió de golpe la pelirroja. —Definitivamente enloqueciste y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto…

— ¿Pero por qué? —Inquirió James, frunciendo el ceño, ofendido. —Es una buena idea.

— ¡Es una locura! ¿Cómo pretendes que te acompañe a Ruanda solo así? —Hizo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, esperando que él entendiera lo demente que sonaba y que la del problema no era ella. — ¡Vas a trabajar James! No a pasearme a mí por los sitios turísticos.

—En verdad no era eso lo que pretendía. —Aclaró el chico, ajustándose los anteojos y mirándola con seriedad. —Igual solo estaré tres días así que no habrá tiempo de pasear, pero te había comentado que visitaré varias comunidades en las que el grupo de voluntariado que apoyo ha estado trabajando y parecías entusiasmada con la idea… No lo sé, creí que te gustaría venir…

—James… Ay, claro que me gustaría. —Confesó ella, mordiéndose el labio y pateándose por haber reaccionado tan mal. —Pero entiende, yo no quiero meterme en tu trabajo. Además, no todos los días el chico con el que salgo me ofrece un viaje todo pago a África…

—Lily, mi trabajo será mucho más divertido si vienes conmigo. —La interrumpió él, desarmándola como siempre hacía cuando era así de sincero. —Y me alegra saber que soy el único chico con el que sales que te invita a África. Lamentablemente no será todo pagado porque estoy algo ajustado de presupuesto, pero…

Lily le dio un manotazo suave en la pierna, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo. Ella, por su parte, suspiró y se obligó a tragarse una risa, tratando de pensar en qué debía hacer.

De querer, por supuesto que quería. Nunca había salido del país y hacerlo junto a James la llenaba de emoción. Claro que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él creía, no podía simplemente levantarse de la cama, hacer una maleta y largarse con él a un avión privado que los esperaba para llevarlos a otro continente.

Al menos, ella no creía que fueran tan fáciles.

—Escucha, yo… Lamento haberme aparecido así y lanzarte esta idea sin avisar, pero en serio se me acaba de ocurrir. —Se disculpó el chico, mirándola por debajo de sus anteojos con una expresión compungida. —No pretendo que dejes todo solo por un viaje conmigo, ¿está bien? Si tenías algo que hacer lo entenderé, o si simplemente no quieres ir, también entenderé. Solo era una idea.

Lily le dedicó una mirada aprensiva, tragándose las ganas de decirle que no podía soltar esas ideas y ser así de tierno y no pretender que ella accediera de inmediato. Aquello no era nada justo.

Suspiró con fuerza y estiró una mano hacia la pila de guías que había recogido un momento atrás, tomando las dos más gruesas.

—No pienso atrasarme por ti y tus ideas imprudentes. — Le dejó saber, tan firme como el entusiasmo que empezaba a brotar de su pecho se lo permitía. —Así que si te da por hablar en el vuelo y no logró terminar esto antes de aterrizar, pagarás las consecuencias.

—Lily, seré la tumba más atractiva con la que has compartido ocho horas de vuelo. —Le prometió él, esbozando una sonrisa brillante que le ocupó todo el rostro y que a ella le dejó doliendo los ojos.

* * *

Sirius estaba indignado.

Estaba muy, muy indignado y era lo que le estaba tratando de hacer saber a su amigo a través de los casi cincuenta mensajes, con unos cien insultos e improperios, que le había enviado durante los últimos veinte minutos. Que el maldito ingrato lo estuviera ignorando solo hacía que su indignación aumentara.

Si de esa forma estaba esperando que se detuviera, pues no lo conocía nada.

—A ver, dime si este te gusta más… Sirius… ¡Sirius! ... ¡Sirius, préstame atención! — Esa vez el llamado no fue nada amable, no considerando que vino acompañado con una cinta métrica voladora que fue a parar a su cabeza.

— ¡EY! ¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa? —Casi gritó el chico, sobándose la zona que había sido golpeada y mirándola como si estuviera loca. — ¿Estás tratando de matarme o qué?

—Sí, quiero que seas otra cifra en las inmensas estadísticas de asesinato con una cinta métrica. —Resopló Marlene, parada en el medio de su habitación y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Idiota.

— ¿Has visto _Destino Final_ , Marlene? La gente muere por cosas que ni te imaginas. —Dramatizó él desde la cama, tomando la cinta y arrojándosela de vuelta, sorprendiéndose cuando ella la atajó fácilmente.

—Ridículo. No eres tan guapo para salir en _Destino Final._ —Señaló ella, divertida. Sirius definitivamente iba a replicar, pero ella se le adelantó. —Y no te hubiera agredido si dejaras ese maldito teléfono y me prestaras atención.

— Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran estos reclamos. —Se horrorizó él, ganándose una mirada significativa que decidió pasar por alto. — ¡Además, trata de entender! El maldito imbécil de Remus no quiere responder y dar la cara por su traición.

—Por Dios, deja de ser tan dramático, que sea tu amigo no significa que tiene contarte cada cita que tiene…

— ¡Cuando tiene una cada milenio por supuesto que me tiene que contar! —Exclamó el chico, enderezándose para verla a la cara y que se diera cuenta de su indignación. — ¡Y si es con mi prima con mayor razón! ¡La pobre se debe haber estado muriendo y no estuve ahí para burlarme!

— ¿Y todavía te sorprende que no te hayan contado? —Le preguntó Mar, enarcando una ceja. —Yo no te lo hubiera contado de saber.

—Bah, tú no entiendes una mierda. —Chasqueó Sirius con irritación, tomando nuevamente su teléfono y gruñendo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le respondía. — ¡Y James y Lily tampoco responden! ¡Ellos definitivamente lo sabían y tampoco me lo dijeron!

—Pobre tú. —Fingió lamentarse la princesa antes de rendirse y darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el espejo. —James y Lily están en África, tienen mejores cosas que hacer que responder tus necedades.

—No son necedades. Y aún no deben haber llegado. —Se enfurruñó el chico, mirando de reojo como modelaba frente al espejo. —Como mucho estarán en el avión.

—Es un vuelo de medio día, así que resígnate. —Le sugirió Mar, dando vueltas para mirarse desde todos los ángulos. —Creo que el otro conjunto estaba mejor. Me voy a cambiar.

Sirius movió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, sin verdadero interés en prestar atención a nada que no fuera el siguiente mensaje de traición y dolor que iba a escribirle a Remus. La verdad era que en el fondo entendía sus razones para habérselo ocultado, todos sabían que no iba a ser la mejor ayuda, pero también sabían cómo se iba a poner, así que debían haber esperado las consecuencias.

En determinado momento, desvió la mirada hacia ella, dispuesto a volver a pedirle, a pesar de sus rotundas negativas, el teléfono privado que su amigo usaba para el trabajo; pero sus planes quedaron en nada cuando se encontró con que ya se había desvestido y estaba en ropa interior seleccionando un nuevo atuendo.

La noche anterior habían dormido ahí en el palacio, y la habían pasado haciendo lo que siempre hacían cuando estaban juntos, por lo que esa mañana se sentía bastante satisfecho. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y que se deleitara en cada curva y centímetro de piel que ya se había encargado de memorizar y que había besado sin cansancio.

Tuvo suerte de que ella no sintiera su mirada en ningún momento, de lo contrario lo habría descubierto espiándola con la sonrisa más idiota que tenía.

—Con ambos te ves genial. —Se encontró soltando Sirius antes de poder detenerse, sin arrepentirse porque era la verdad. —No entiendo por qué le das tantas vueltas…

—Es lo que siempre hago, no sé de que te sorprendes —dijo Mar con un encogimiento de hombros —. Solo quiero causar una buena impresión, es todo.

—Eso también lo haces siempre. —Soltó el chico, de nuevo sin pensarlo y apresurándose a agregar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que definitivamente no fue lo mejor. —Y no te molestes, Mar, pero son adictos, dudo que tu ropa les importe mucho.

—Primero, en la clínica hay mucha clase de pacientes, no solo adictos. —Replicó ella, girándose para verlo con una expresión serena, pero muy fría. —Y segundo, eres un imbécil insensible.

—Eso lo sabemos desde hace tiempo. —Se desentendió él, desviándole la mirada intencionalmente. —Y te pedí que no te molestaras.

—Si no quieres que me moleste, no hables tan despectivamente de personas que ocupan el lugar en el que yo estuve. —Le pidió ella con un suspiró pesado mientras caminaba para sentarse en la punta de la cama. —Y solo para que quede claro, me gusta ir bien vestida porque es mi forma de demostrarles que si yo pude, ellos definitivamente podrán.

Aquella limpia confesión lo dejó prácticamente desarmado: no había esperado que fuera tan sincera y tampoco se había planteado que su propósito en visitar el centro fuera tan profundo. Aunque, siendo honesto, nunca se lo había planteado en absoluto.

Tenía sentido, claro. Quizás Mar no era tan filantrópica ni tenía esa necesidad casi ridícula de ayudar a la gente como sí le pasaba a James, pero sí tenía esa vena de bondad que a menudo le recordaban a Sirius que, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, seguían siendo hermanos.

— ¿Y crees que restregándoles tus atuendos carísimos los ayudes o los deprimas más? —El comentario volvió a ser inapropiado, pero esta vez su sonrisa le dejó saber a la chica que estaba bromeando.

—Siempre tan oportunas tus intervenciones. —Puso los ojos en blanco, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, y posando la mirada en el reloj antiguo que adornaba la habitación. —Y no quiero echarte ni nada, pero deberías empezar a arreglarte.

—Otra vez desechándome cuando se acaba el sexo. —Fingió ofenderse Sirius soltando un suspiro innecesariamente sonoro. —Vas a tener que empezar a pagarme, Mar. Esto se está volviendo explotación.

—Tengo que revisar mis finanzas y te dejo saber. —Bromeó ella, mordisqueándose ligeramente el labio. —En serio, no tengo problema en que te quedes aquí mientras no estoy, pero dudo que quieras eso.

Por supuesto que no lo quería, estar en ese lugar por su cuenta nunca había sido una actividad que disfrutara y en cualquier otro momento se habría ido para dejarla cumplir sus obligaciones con tranquilidad, pero esa no era una visita cualquiera ni un evento más, era ir a un lugar que significaba muchísimas cosas para ella y el hecho de que asistiera sola lo tenía bastante incomodo.

Era una desgracia que el viaje de James hubiera coincidido justamente con ese día y se habría enfadado con Remus por no acompañarla de no haber tenido la esperanza de que ese día lograra ser un poco menos estirado y aburrido.

Trató de dar con una solución para sentirse mejor al respecto, pero al final solo logró dar con una que, aunque no le encantaba era la más factible de todas.

— ¿Y qué tal si te acompaño? —Se encontró preguntándole a la carrera, evitando pensarlo muy a fondo para no arrepentirse.

— ¿A dónde? ¿A la clínica? —Se sorprendió Mar, siendo agarrada totalmente desprevenida y abriendo más los ojos cuando lo vio asentir. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero. —Se limitó a responder Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros. —No voy desde que estuviste ahí, recuerdo que había una enfermera que siempre me sonreía y quisiera…

—Creo que callarte es lo que deberías querer. —Le cortó la chica, queriendo lucir molesta e indignada pero no lográndolo del todo. —Y puedo ir sola, Sirius, no tienes que…

—Ey, no todos los días me ofrezco a hacer algo bondadoso y humanitario, así que aprovéchame. —Zanjó el chico, no queriendo que la conversación se tornara demasiado sentimental. —Y no le estoy pidiendo permiso, alteza, solo le aviso que iré.

—Pues… De acuerdo, como quieras… Gracias. —Agregó con una rápida sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama para caminar a su tocador. —Pero ve haciéndote a la idea de que tendrás que comportarte, no quiero pasar vergüenzas por ti pidiéndole su número a las enfermeras.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada y siguió picándola con el tema para así ocultar que internamente también estaba haciéndose a la idea de _comportarse._

* * *

Apagar el teléfono había sido la mejor decisión que habían podido tomar y Tonks estaba orgullosa de que hubiera sido suya.

No había sido sencillo que Remus accediera a la idea, el pobre parecía incapaz de comprender que se merecía un día libre, pero había aceptado luego de entender que quien lo necesitara podía perfectamente localizarlo por su teléfono privado; parecía encantado de aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de ignorar a Sirius y su intensidad, por lo cual la chica estaba muy agradecida.

Le encantaba lo serio y responsable que era cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero definitivamente necesitaba relajarse.

Ella no tenía problema en encargarse de eso.

— ¡Te dije que iba a ser muy divertido! ¿A que sí lo estuvo? —Insistió ella, dando saltos entusiastas mientras se acercaban a la fuente de sodas del local. — ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaba bolos! Pensé que había perdido la práctica pero estuve bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Considerando que ganaste, creo que estuviste más que bien. —Concordó Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa que no alcanzó a ocultar su diversión. —Lamento no haber sido un mejor contrincante…

—Eres un tonto. —Le espetó la chica, riéndose al ver su expresión impresionada. — ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que me dejaste ganar?

—Yo no hice eso. —Mintió el chico, de una manera tan buena que si ella no hubiera estado tan segura de la verdad le creía. —Tú eres muy buena, yo solo…

—Empezaste ganándome como por treinta y puntos y de repente empezaste a fallar. —Rememoró Tonks, sentándose en una mesa de dos algo apartada y subiendo una ceja en su dirección. — ¿Eso no es dejarme ganar?

—No. —Insistió él, suspirando y sentándose en la silla restante. —Solo fue falta de concentración, eso pasa.

—Estás hablando con la persona más desconcentrada del mundo, no uses esa carta conmigo. —Le advirtió ella, recostando los codos sobre la mesa en medio de ambos e inclinándose hacia él. —Admítelo y ya.

—Yo… Bueno. —Se resignó Remus, dedicándole una mirada arrepentida que la conmovió. —Lo siento.

—Está bien, sin resentimiento. —Lo tranquilizó la chica, sonriéndole con todos los dientes y con los ojos. —Y solo para futuras referencias, no necesito que me dejes ganar.

—Prometo tenerlo en cuenta. —Asintió él, esbozando una sonrisa que la hizo perderse por un segundo. —Aunque si te diste cuenta, debiste haberme dicho que dejara de hacerlo y no esperar a que terminara el juego.

—Ay sí, lo pensé, pero habíamos quedado en que el perdedor iba a iba a invitar la comida así que…

—Ya, tus reclamos acaban de perder toda validez. —Se rió el chico, una risa que ella había escuchado contadas veces y que por inercia se encontró imitando, encantada. —Y solo porque alguno de los dos debe tener palabra, haré lo debido y pagaré la comida.

— ¿Y qué más te queda? Eso te pasa por perder intencionalmente. —Se desentendió la chica, riendo y haciéndose una coleta para quitarse el cabello sudado del rostro. —Yo quiero, por favor, un helado enorme.

—Una comida extremadamente nutritiva. —Dijo Remus con ironía, soltando una risita y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras empezaba a rebuscar en su bolsillo. —Sólo déjame…

— ¡No, no! ¡No vayas a encenderlo! —Le ordenó Tonks de inmediato, subiendo la voz y sobresaltándolo. — ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Sin celulares hasta que volvamos a casa! Aún no hemos vuelto, Remus.

—Lo sé, y te prometo que no voy a usarlo mucho tiempo, solo quiero ver si…

—Nadie te ha escrito, no insistas. —Cortó ella rápidamente, decidida a no dejarlo ganar esa. —La seguridad nacional no sufrirá estragos en tu ausencia de cinco horas, tranquilo.

—Es imposible que sepas eso. —Intentó bromear el chico, viéndola de manera suplicante. —Es mi trabajo, Tonks, no puedo simplemente…

—Es tu día libre.

—Pero James puede necesitarme.

—James tiene otros guardaespaldas y tu número privado. —Señaló la chica, encogiéndose de hombres, resuelta. —Además, Lily me envió un mensaje antes de que apagara el teléfono y el vuelo aún no había salido, así que deben seguir en…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que el vuelo aún no salía. —Repitió ella, sin entender el motivo de su desorientación. —Son como ocho horas, así que seguro ni han llegado…

— ¿Pero de qué vuelo estás hablando? —La interrumpió con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos cada vez más.

—Pues el que tomaron para llegar a Ruanda, tonto, de cuál más… —Calló al ver como su expresión cada vez se hacía más desconcertada y horrorizada. Iba a preguntarle, pero entonces creyó entender y su corazón dio un salto. — ¡Espera! Tú… Tú sí sabías que iba a viajar, ¿cierto?

— ¿Es esta la cara de alguien que sabía lo que le acabas de decir? —Inquirió Remus, suspirando con fuerza y pinzándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. —Esto es increíble. No puedo creer que se haya ido y no me haya dicho nada.

—Bueno… No te enfades, seguro solo quería que te relajaras un poco…

—Soy su guardaespaldas, no se supone que me relaje cuando él sale del país. —Chasqueó el chico, haciendo un notable y tierno esfuerzo para no ser demasiado brusco con ella. —Si tan solo fuera capaz de separar nuestra amistad del trabajo, entonces…

—No estarías aquí. —Señaló Tonks, esbozando la sonrisa más adorable que tenía y encogiéndose de hombros. —Creo que deberías agradecerle… A no ser que en serio prefieras estar allá con él.

— ¡No! Claro que no es eso. —Aclaró Remus de sopetón, colocando una mano sobre la de ella. Pensó que la apartaría cuando se dio cuenta de su arrebato, pero lo único que hizo fue aclararse la garganta y sacudir la cabeza. —Por supuesto que prefiero estar aquí contigo, pero es que…

—Pero es que nada. Si prefieres estar aquí, disfrútalo y ya está. —Lo incentivó la chica, sintiéndose envalentonada al sentir su mano todavía sobre la de ella. Quiso entrelazar sus dedos, pero prefirió no forzarlo. —James no es idiota, no se va a arriesgar a ponerse en algún peligro real… —Su expresión significativa la hizo callar y tuvo que reformular su argumento. —Bien, él quizás sí se pondría en peligro, pero estando con Lily seguro hasta contrato mercenarios que se encargaran de su seguridad.

—Eso tiene un poco más de sentido. —Asintió el chico, aliviándola con su intento de broma y su suspiro resignado. —Sigo sin estar contento con su decisión de ocultarme algo así y, apenas tenga tiempo, se lo haré saber.

—Pues hazlo, yo no tengo ningún problema. —Confesó ella, sintiéndose mal por James pero no demasiado. —Siempre y cuando te tranquilices y sigas disfrutando del día.

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo? —Suspiró él, sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio y soltando una risa por lo bajo. —En serio, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan relajada todo el tiempo.

—Mi madre dice que es un don. —Le contó la chica, haciendo una nota mental de llamarla al volver para que no tuviera una crisis. —Aunque no creas, tengo mis momentos de estrés, pregúntale a Lily cómo me pongo dos días antes de mis exámenes.

—Estoy seguro de que sigue sin ser suficiente estrés. —Comentó Remus, entrecerrando los ojos con escepticismo. —Y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esos dos días son los únicos que usas para estudiar.

—Pues presientes bien. —Admitió la chica, sonriendo con suficiencia, bastante orgullosa de su capacidad de dejar todo para último minuto y aún así obtener buenos resultados. —Y yo tengo el presentimiento de que serías un estudiante peor o más estresado que Lily. Te saldrían canas en el primer semestre.

—Tú también presientes bien. —Asintió el chico, esbozando una sonrisa que ella sintió algo amarga. —Supongo que por eso no estoy estudiando.

Había más sentimientos detrás de esa frase de lo que él quería dejar entrever, Tonks lo sintió claramente, y aunque se sintió muy interesada, se obligó a callar y a no soltar lo más imprudente que se le ocurriera. Quería saber, pero no quería arruinar el momento con su insistente curiosidad.

—Oye… —Empezó, cautelosa, sopesando sus posibilidades. — ¿Por qué no lo haces?

— ¿Estudiar? —Quiso asegurarse él, tensándose ligeramente cuando ella asintió. —Bueno, es… Es una historia bastante larga.

—Bueno, yo no tengo mucho que hacer así que… —Se mordisqueó el labio y le sonrió de manera alentadora. —Vamos, puedes contarme si quieres.

—No hay mucho que contar. —Se contradijo el chico, removiéndose incómodo y posando la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. —Yo… Quería hacerlo, cuando era más chico siempre soñaba con ir a la universidad, pero… —Suspiró con pesadez y se encogió de hombros, adquiriendo una expresión más agria. —Ya sabes, mi padre murió y los planes cambiaron. Necesitábamos dinero y mi madre no podía sola con los gastos, así que tuve que empezar a trabajar.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, no hay cuidado. —La tranquilizó él, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. —No es algo que me quite el sueño, solo... Las cosas pasan, así es la vida.

—Pues… Yo creo que está muy mal de tu parte que no lo hayas intentado un poco más. —Soltó ella rápidamente, dejando de lado su idea principal de no meterse.

—No tiene sentido, no se ha dado la oportunidad y yo solo…

—Las oportunidades no caen del cielo, querido, tienes que ir a buscarlas. —Señaló Tonks, esbozando una sonrisa dulce e inocente para que no se sintiera atacado. —A ver, cuéntame, si mañana te ganaras un millón de libras para mantener a tu madre de por vida y estudiar lo que quisieras, ¿Qué estudiarías?

—Eso no es algo que vaya a pasar…

— ¡No importa! ¡Vamos, dime! —Lo animó ella, dejándole saber lo mucho que le interesaba. —Anda, yo quiero saber.

—Tonks…

—Remus. —Lo llamó, imitando su tono y utilizando su mejor mirada de suplica para convencerlo. —Por favor.

El chico le devolvió la mirada, muy firme al principio, pero poco a poco fue tornándose más afable y accesible, por lo que ella acentuó su expresión suplicante y su sonrisa, haciendo que al final suspirara resignado.

—Como quieras… —Masculló el chico, volviendo a bajar la mirada y encogiéndose un poco, repentinamente tímido. —Siempre me ha gustado enseñar, tuve buenos profesores en el colegio y creo que me gustaría ser como ellos.

— ¿Te gustaría ser profesor? ¿En serio? —Se impresionó Tonks, más que todo porque nunca lo había escuchado hablar al respecto, pero cuando lo pensó bien se dio cuenta de que mal no le quedaba. No pudo controlar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. —Eso es adorable.

—Si tú lo dices. —Remus soltó una risita y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a subir la mirada y aparentar normalidad. —En fin, eso solo sería posible si me gano un millón de libras, cosa que no va a pasar en ningún momento cercano así que…

—Olvídate del millón de libras, es irrelevante. —Chasqueó ella, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano. —Un día vas a ser un profesor increíble y me aseguraré de estar ahí para decir _te lo dije_.

—Eso… No suena tan mal. —Aceptó Remus, permitiendo que sus comisuras se estiraran en una sonrisa que Tonks nombró como ilusionada. —Me gustaría mucho escuchar ese "te lo dije".

—Lo harás, ya verás.

Se quedó prendada de su sonrisa por más tiempo del que alcanzó a calcular en su mente. No era la sonrisa amable que siempre utilizaba, esta era más real… Más única, y se sentía muy afortunada de que se la dedicara a ella.

Quiso que el momento siguiera por un rato más, pero entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que en algún momento sus dedos se habían enlazado y, antes de decir nada, él se apresuró a soltarla, rompiendo de golpe la pequeña burbuja.

—En fin, yo... Mientras eso pasa, iré por tu helado. —Decidió el chico, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. —Creo que yo compraré un café o…

—Oh, un café, que arriesgado. —Se burló ella con una carcajada. —Tienes un trabajo muy divertido para tener hábitos tan aburridos, Remus.

—Sí, tu querido primo siempre se encarga de señalarlo. —Le dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco con diversión. —Y el coma diabético lo puedes tener con él, no me apetece un helado enorme de los que comen los niños.

—La vida es muy corta para perderla tomando cafés aburridos. —Señaló Tonks, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de manera desafiante. —Deberías tomar más riesgos de vez en cuando.

Había dicho eso esperando una de las respuestas típicas y calmadas que él siempre soltaba, para nada había previsto la mirada seria e intensa que en cambio le dedicó, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido y todo dentro de él se apretara.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Asintió con una sonrisa que le quitó la respiración.

A ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada, de repente él se había alejado para caminar hasta el mostrador donde se hacían los pedidos. La chica no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, agradeciéndole infinitamente a James por no haberle dicho lo del viaje y a Sirius por ser su primo y tener a Remus como amigo.

* * *

Volver a la clínica era la parte más difícil de la recuperación, siempre lo había sido.

Dos años después de haber salido, tan rehabilitada como se había logrado, Mar aún tenía sentimientos encontrados cada vez que recorría esos pasillos y se paraba en esos salones; era tal la impresión que ese lugar había causado en ella que era imposible percibir esos mismos olores y mirar de nuevo esos cuadros y colores sobre las paredes y no evocar una cantidad incontable de recuerdos y experiencias.

Unas muy buenas y otras muy malas.

Las malas la ponían nerviosa. Le provocaban ansiedad y ganas de salir corriendo y no volver nunca; alejarse de todo lo que doliera y la hiciera recordar todos los errores que había cometido. Por eso se aferraba a las buenas, que siempre la obligaban a regresar y a enfrentarse a sus demonios, a entender que todo lo que había atravesado tenía un propósito.

Y era ayudar a esas personas que vivían lo que ella dos años atrás.

— ¿Tienen que irse ya? —Le había preguntado la directora del centro luego de que Mar diera su discurso rutinario. Era la misma mujer que se había encargado personalmente de su tratamiento durante su estadía allí —. Es que justo venía a pedirte un favor.

—Eh… Bueno, no, no tenemos que irnos —admitió Mar, sabiendo que Sirius debía estar odiándola en ese momento —. ¿Qué necesita que haga?

—Es una tontería, de verdad. No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. —Le aseguró la doctora con una sonrisa —. Ayer ingresaron los chicos de la fundación y creo que unas palabras de tu parte les servirían. Son adolescentes, no tienen más de dieciocho.

Sí, eso era lo que se había temido, no solo lo de dar un mensaje más personal, cosa que no se le daba nada bien, sino también que fueran chicos con la misma edad que ella había tenido al ingresar ahí.

No era lo mismo dar un discurso general que hablar con ellos cara a cara. James era quien servía para eso, ella solo se ponía nerviosa y lo arruinaba.

—No… No sé si sea una buena idea. —Intentó zafarse, fallando en su intento de no dejar ver su incomodidad —. Sabe que esas cosas no son mi…

—Creo que escucharlo de alguien que pasó por lo mismo los hará sentirse mejor. No van a decir que te vieron, Mar. Todo estará bien.

A otra persona le hubiera dicho que no sin dudarlo, incluso habría sido más grosera de lo necesario, pero la deuda que Mar tenía con esa mujer era demasiado grande para hacer eso. En general, tenía una deuda impagable con ese lugar, casi les debía la vida que ahora tenía, así que negarles algo era bastante difícil para ella.

—Bueno, si no va a tomar mucho tiempo, claro que sí. —Aceptó Mar con una sonrisa nerviosa, que no mejoró cuando se volvió hacia Sirius y encontró su expresión contrariada —. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Yo mejor te espero aquí —soltó él, sin siquiera pensarlo, posando la mirada en otra parte —. No quiero molestarte.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió ella, ignorando el salto que dio su corazón ante su tajante negativa —. Te veo en un momento entonces.

—Está bien. ¡Suerte!

Mar le sonrió con ironía y siguió a la doctora hacia el lugar donde la estaban esperando, reprimiendo su necesidad de tomarlo de la mano y obligarlo a ir con ella para que le diera apoyo.

Quiso gruñir cuando llegaron al salón en donde sería la reunión, era el mismo donde a ella le habían dado la inducción en su primer día y los sentimientos negativos que la asaltaron entonces no tardaron en regresar.

Sabía que lo que la doctora estaba haciendo era parte de su recuperación: enfrentar los lugares y situaciones que evocaban dolor e incomodidad. Solo por eso se obligó a entrar, a pesar de la pesadez general que había empezado a sentir y el sudor frío que caía por sus manos.

Las paredes del salón eran verde menta, un color que detestaba desde su estancia ahí y que la hacía querer vomitar. Las expresiones que la recibieron dentro no mejoraron la situación; eran tan dolorosamente familiares que le provocaron tanto ansiedad como conmoción. Era como verse a sí misma a través de los ojos de otra persona, y eso no le gustaba nada.

No le gustaba ver esas emociones en sus rostros y reconocerlas todas: la ira, el vacío, el dolor. El miedo. Observar a esos chicos era como volver a sentirlo todo rasgándole la piel para hacerse paso hasta lo más fondo de su alma.

Se parecían a ella, pero no eran ella, ya no. Eso fue lo que se repitió como un mantra todo el rato que estuvo ahí, dándoles las palabras de aliento que no querían, pero que definitivamente necesitaban.

Fue rápido, como había prometido la doctora, y no tan traumático como ella había esperado. Utilizó los lineamientos que le habían enseñado para hablar con las personas: ser cercana sin demostrar demasiado. James siempre mandaba la última parte al demonio, cosa que ella admiraba, pero que para nada compartía. Era una cualidad que no había heredado.

Salir fue un alivio, casi como sacar la cabeza por una ventana y respirar aire fresco. Era un salón asfixiante con demasiadas energías negativas, no entendía cómo a nadie se le había ocurrido clausurarlo; estar ahí era una verdadera tortura.

—Ey, finalmente —exclamó Sirius cuando la vio llegar. La había estado esperando en la recepción, recostado de la pared de los ascensores con una expresión de fastidio —. No sé a qué se refería esa mujer con eso de que no te llevaría mucho tiempo, pero he de discrepar…

—Fueron solo veinte minutos. —Mar llegó junto a él y puso los ojos en blanco—. Hubiera sido menos si los chicos no fueran tan _adorables._

— ¿Al menos les sacaste las drogas a ellos?

—Malas noticias, se las quitan al llegar. —Fingió lamentarse ella, recostándose de la pared junto a él.

—Demonios. —Chasqueó el chico, adquiriendo una impostada expresión pensativa—. Ahora hay que buscar dónde las guardan una vez que se las quitan…

—Suerte con eso —dijo Mar irónicamente, mientras tomaba su muñeca para chequear su reloj—. Ya deberíamos irnos, ¿llamaron al auto?

—Sí, Remus uno y Remus dos fueron por él, no deben tardar —contestó Sirius, girándose y recostando su peso de un solo brazo para poder verla de frente —. ¿Qué tal estuvo la charla?

—Bien, supongo. No soy la mejor hablando con la gente y dándoles ánimos, pero hice lo que pude —Le contó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo espero que no hayan terminado más deprimidos, eso sería contraproducente.

—Bueno, siempre puedes volver ahí y animarlos como me animaste a mí esta mañana… —Se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar el manotazo que iba directo a su brazo, echándose a reír ante su expresión—. Vamos, estoy seguro de que no fue tan malo.

—Y tú que vas a saber. —Lo acusó ella, subiendo la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos con recelo—. Lo harías si te hubieras tomado la molestia de acompañarme.

—Claro, porque yo iba a ser el mejor apoyo posible. —Resopló Sirius, desviando la mirada para que no notara su incomodidad —. Si tú no sirves para estas mierdas yo muchísimo menos, Mar.

Mar quiso golpearlo y preguntarle para qué diablos había ido con ella en primer lugar, si ni siquiera iba a intentar integrarse. Por razones obvias no hizo ninguna de las dos; pero las razones que no eran tan obvias prefirió no saberlas.

Suspiró con pesadez y recostó al cabeza de la pared, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber esperado que la situación fuera diferente. Había sido una ilusa al creer que Sirius milagrosamente iba a sacar una vena filantrópica inexistente y se iba a interesar más en la actividad. No era que quisiera que fuera más humanista o algo por el estilo, era inmoral de su parte desear algo así, pero la parte de ella que era consciente de lo que eso implicaba estaba teniendo un mal rato aceptándolo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Se interesó él de repente, afortunadamente sacándola de pensamientos que no deseaba tener. La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y con su mirada extrañada le dejó saber que no sabía cómo tomársela—. Solo quiero saber.

—Pues… Estoy bien, es solo que… —Se detuvo para soltar otro suspiro y encogerse de hombros—. Venir a este lugar es agotador. Tiene demasiados recuerdos

—Y si te pones esos tacones supongo que no ayudará —bromeó Sirius, como siempre hacía para quitarle tensión a las situaciones. Esa vez resultó efectivo, ya que logró arrancarle una risita —. Son solo recuerdos, Mar. No tienes por qué darles importancia, ya están en el pasado.

—Sí, estoy consciente de eso… Pero si no fueran tantos sería muchísimo más fácil.

El silencio fue lo que le siguió a esa afirmación, cosa que no la sorprendió tomando en cuenta que era lo que siempre seguía luego de uno de los raros momentos de honestidad que surgían entre ellos. Era raro cuando alguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa de seguir la conversación y no cambiar el tema abruptamente.

Aquella fue una de esas contadas ocasiones.

— ¿Qué fue lo más duro? —Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos, Sirius la sorprendió con una pregunta que no se había esperado —. De estar aquí, digo. ¿Cuál fue la parte más dura?

—Eso… Pues es como si me preguntaras cuáles son mis zapatos favoritos. Hay mucho para escoger. —Intentó bromear ella, pero la oración no tuvo gracia y ninguno de los dos se rió—. No sé, déjame pensar…

Pensar fue posiblemente la peor decisión que pudo tomar en ese momento y en ese lugar, ya que provocó que todas las malas experiencias que había vivido ahí empezaran a reproducirse como una película frente a sus ojos.

De repente se volvió a ver el día que la habían dejado ahí, abrazándose a James con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba y le rogaba que no la abandonara en ese lugar. Revivió su primera noche y todas las demás en las que no había pegado un ojo, cosa que a nadie parecía importarle porque a la mañana siguiente tocaban su puerta sin contemplación.

La pregunta de repente pareció un chiste. Escoger una sola cosa dura de todas las que había vivido era casi imposible.

—Hablar. —Fue lo que escogió responder, suponiendo que era una respuesta suficientemente honesta y que alcanzaba a abarcar gran parte de su tortura. —Eso fue de lo más difícil. Ir a las terapias y hablar, ser honesta acerca de cómo me estaba sintiendo. —Gruñó con fastidio al recordar todas las sesiones, individuales y grupales, que había tenido que atravesar—. Lo peor fueron las sesiones familiares, eso fue…

Tuvo que callar al no encontrar una palabra que alcanzara a abarcar todo lo que habían representado para ella esos días de terapia junto con su padre y James. El corazón y la garganta se le apretaban solo de recordar.

—Maldición, Marlene… —masculló Sirius de mala gana, sorprendiéndola —. No sé por qué mierda sigues volviendo a este lugar.

—Es complicado. —Dio ella por toda explicación, sabiendo que él no apreciaría que se extendiera y profundizara demasiado—. Me gusta ayudar en la medida de lo posible, toda esta experiencia de mierda debe servir para algo. Además, no todo en este lugar es malo, ni siquiera los recuerdos. —Se obligó a evocar las partes buenas de su estancia ahí y se encontró sonriendo cuando las encontró—. Los días de visita eran geniales. James venía y pasaba toda la tarde conmigo, y Remus me traía chocolate. La pasábamos bien.

—Tan bien como se la puede pasar uno en un loquero —apuntó el chico, imitando irremediablemente su sonrisa —. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que una vez vine con ellos y dieron esa charla genial de no confundir sexo con amor. No sé bien de que iba, pero las imágenes eran _muy_ gráficas.

La carcajada que Mar soltó ante eso fue suficiente para llenarle el pecho de sentimientos positivos, cosa que casi nunca pasaba cuando estaba ahí. Siguió riéndose y lo observó con una expresión soñadora que no pudo controlar. Ella también recordaba ese día y todos en los que él había ido a visitarla, lo hacía con una perfección casi macabra. Todos sus días de visita se habían basado en esperar fervientemente a que James llegara con él; no habían sido muchas, pero lo maravilloso que habían sido esas pocas ocasiones había quedado fielmente grabado en su memoria.

— ¿Y ahora por qué me ves así? —Se extrañó él, frunciendo el ceño y viéndola como si estuviera loca.

—Estaba pensando… —Se tomó un momento para tratar de decidir si ser honesta o inventar algo. Tomó su decisión basándose en todo lo que había aprendido en ese lugar—. Los mejores días que pasé aquí fueron esos. Cuando llegabas con James a visitarme.

Soltó una risita ante su mirada perpleja, era obvio que no se había esperado para nada aquel derroche de sinceridad, pero ella no se arrepentía. Otra cosa que ese centro le había enseñado era la importancia de decir las cosas importantes a las personas importantes. No era algo que cumpliera a menudo, pero suponía que de vez en cuando debía servir.

—Por cierto, me dejaste esperando muchas veces —comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa, esbozando una enorme sonrisa ante su expresión impresionada—. Sigues acumulando faltas en contra de la corona.

—Bueno… Va a tener que disculparme, alteza. —Murmuró él, aclarándose la garganta y despegándose de la pared para golpear con el puño el botón del ascensor—. Sabe que soy una persona ocupada, seguro tenía asuntos que resolver.

—No lo dudo. —Mar frunció el ceño con extrañeza y enarcó una ceja en su dirección—. ¿Para qué llamas al elevador?

—Creo que podemos dar una vuelta rápida antes de irnos —respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole, maliciosa, una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones —. A ver si te compenso esos días que te dejé esperando.

A Mar el aire se le atoró en la garganta al entender a donde pretendía llegar. Quiso dedicarle una expresión horrorizada y negarse, pero la idea se fue asentando en su mente mientras escuchaba como el elevador se acercaba más a su piso, poniéndole los pelos de punta ante la expectativa.

—No te soporto —murmuró ella con la voz ligeramente estrangulada.

—Veamos si piensas lo mismo en cinco minutos.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de formular o siquiera pensar una respuesta. Dio varios vistazos rápidos a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta para meterlo al interior del elevador, encontrando sus labios en un descoordinado beso, sin esperar a que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

— ¿Qué acaso planeas que follemos en cada lugar público que visitemos? —Le preguntó Mar con la espalda pegada a la pared del elevador, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió sus manos arrugándole la falda hasta ponérsela a la altura de la cintura y luego tomando el borde de sus bragas.

—Yo planeo follarte en cada puto lugar que pueda —respondió Sirius, sonriendo contra su mejilla cuando enterró dos dedos en su ya húmeda intimidad, arrancándole un suspiro —. Si tienes alguna objeción, es momento de que lo digas.

La única respuesta que Mar logró dar fue un gemido ahogado cuando él introdujo un dedo en ella. Lo movió un par de veces antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas, usando su lengua para terminar de prepararla.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó con un suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Quiso decirle mucho más, quiso contarle cómo estar así con él había sido un sueño recurrente durante todos los meses que había pasado en ese lugar y que haberlo cumplido significaba para ella más de lo que se podía imaginar.

Quería hacerlo entender lo mucho que necesitaba que eso funcionara, que no era un capricho ni un juego, que era algo real e infinitamente importante.

Sirius interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos en el momento que se incorporó y la tomó por los muslos para elevarla en el aire y que envolviera las piernas alrededor de su cintura, entrando en ella poco después.

—Mar… Mierda —gruñó, entrecortado, iniciando las embestidas—. Debí… Debí venir más seguido…

—No… No hubiera sido tan fácil… —Mar tragó saliva, y apretó las piernas a su alrededor, buscando sentirlo más cerca. —No hubiera sido tan fácil hacer… Hacer esto…

—Lo sé —masculló Sirius, impulsándose más adentro y sonriendo cuando le arranco un gemido profundo —. No lo decía solo por esto.

Mar volvió a gemir y le echó los brazos al cuello para poder besarlo, vencida y entregada al placer que empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Necesitaba que funcionara, lo necesitaba muchísimo.

Porque no quería regresar ahí.

* * *

África había sido su destino favorito desde que tenía memoria. Habría tenido unos cuatros años en el primer viaje que había realizado junto a sus padres, esa vez habían ido a Kenia y James se había llevado consigo una primera impresión imborrable.

A Mar no le gustaba tanto, alegaba que por el calor y los insectos, pero él sabía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era imposible visitar esa parte del mundo sin recordar a su madre, sin sentir su presencia. Después de todo era con ella con quien más habían visitado esos países.

Ambos tenían formas muy distintas de llevar su duelo, por eso James trataba de viajar allí tanto como podía, era su manera de honrarla. No había tenido la oportunidad de visitar Ruanda con ella, pero los pocos días que tenía ahí lo hacían pensar que le hubiera gustado. A él le estaba encantando, y a Lily también.

Era el último día del viaje y estaban visitando una comunidad que había sido intervenida por un grupo de voluntariado que se estaba encargando de proporcionarles vivienda, salud y educación. En ese momento ella estaba sentada con un grupo de niños, jugando y platicando, y lucía tan encantada que James no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y felicitarse por su idea de llevarla con él. Había estado seguro de que la experiencia iba a encantarle, y no se había equivocado.

No sabía si era posible que Lily le gustara más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero ver como se había involucrado e interesado en cada minuto del viaje le estaba demostrando que sí lo era. Definitivamente lo era.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho, chicos —dijo James, sentándose junto a Lily en el piso de tierra y uniéndose a ellos —. Y no quiero arruinarles el momento, pero creo que es hora de que me devuelvan a mi novia.

—No es hora de nada, aprende a compartir —respondió la chica, sonriéndole, pero sin mover ni un músculo para abandonar lo que estaba haciendo —. Zaim está terminando un dibujo para mí, tienes que esperar.

— ¿Ah sí? Me descuido cinco minutos y ya empiezas a recibir regalos. —Fingió ofenderse él, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda al niño en cuestión—. Zaim, yo pensé que era mi amigo, qué traición.

—Ya, déjalo y no lo distraigas. —Le ordenó ella, soltando una risita divertida y dedicándole una mirada suplicante—. No tenemos que irnos aún, ¿cierto?

—Me temo que sí. —Se lamentó el chico, odiando no poder complacerla—. Tenemos que volver antes de que anochezca, cosa que pasara en cualquier momento.

—Ay, pero Shani no quiere que nos vayamos aún, ¿cierto, cariño?

James sonrió enternecido al ver asentir a la pequeña niña que se había aferrado a Lily con brazos y piernas desde que habían llegado y no la había dejado ir desde entonces. Había quedado huérfana unos meses atrás, por suerte la fundación de voluntariado la había acogido y se estaba encargando de ella, pero sus circunstancias seguían siendo bastante graves.

—Shani sabe que si pudiéramos nos quedaríamos con ella toda la noche. —James le sonrió a la pequeña y pasó una mano por sus cabellos ensortijados—. Pero que si nos agarra la noche luego será muy peligroso volver.

—Podemos dormir aquí… Sí, ya sé. —Aceptó Lily, suspirando con resignación y apretando a la niña entre sus brazos—. Bueno, niños, su alteza efectivamente vino a arruinarnos el momento así que ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Eso, Lily, haz que los chicos me odien. —Fingió enfadarse él, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia ella para que hiciera lo mismo—. No me vean así, les juro que la voy a cuidar.

—No, eso no es suficiente. —Decidió la aludida, en broma, incorporándose junto a él con una sonrisa—. Tienes que prometerles que volveremos a venir.

—Está bien. —No dudó dos veces para aceptar, ya entusiasmado ante la idea—. Lo prometo.

Lily le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y ligeramente sonrojada. Era una alivio para él que sus típicos comentarios sobre no querer aprovecharse de sus privilegios se hubieran mantenido al mínimo durante esos días, era una señal clave que estaba disfrutando demasiado como para pensar en eso.

—No me voy a olvidar de ti, Shani. —Le prometió Lily a la niña que no lucía nada dispuesta a soltarle el cuello—. Vas a estar muy bien, no te preocupes.

A James no se le escapó como se le quebraba la voz al decir eso, ni tampoco como sus ojos se humedecían cuando le entregó la niña a una de las encargadas del lugar. Se apresuró a tomarle la mano para apretársela y transmitirle su apoyo y compresión, sabía lo difícil que era separarse de esos niños una vez que los conocías.

—Veo que te llevas toda una obra de arte contigo —comentó James, señalando con la cabeza al dibujo que ella tenía en la mano. Ya se habían despedido y ahora caminaban hacia los autos para volver al sitio donde se hospedaban —. Me voy a ofender, a mi no me regalaron nada.

—Qué te puedo decir, es obvio que les caí mejor —bromeó la pelirroja, batiendo las pestañas de manera coqueta y arrancándole una risa a él—. Le dije que estudiaba arte y me hizo algo especial para que lo mostrara en clase.

—Qué adorable. Son unos buenos niños, ¿no crees?

—Son maravillosos… Sí van a estar bien, ¿cierto, James? —Quiso asegurarse ella, mirándolo nerviosa—. Shani y los otros. Aquí los van a cuidar y se asegurarán de que no les pase nada…

—Así será. Todos van a estar bien —aseguró él, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora y firme. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a él —. Me encargaré de que así sea.

Ella asintió y soltó un suspiro a la vez que lo abrazaba por la cintura y se refugiaba en su costado. La ayudó a subirse al jeep que usaban como transporte, junto a ellos viajaban dos guardias y también eran escoltados por otros dos vehículos que los seguían muy de cerca. No tenía mucha confianza con ninguno y eso lo hacía extrañar más a Remus.

La comunidad que habían visitado quedaba bastante cerca del lugar donde se estaban hospedando. Era una urbanización cerrada conformada en su mayoría por bungalós demasiado lujosos e innecesariamente resaltantes, como Lily se había encargado de señalar a cada oportunidad que tenía. No era que James no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero que lo comentara tan seguido no colaboraba con su sentimiento de culpa.

—Solo digo que estas casas son demasiado grandes y pasan demasiado tiempo solas —comentó la pelirroja, por enésima vez, mientras entraban a su inmensa habitación—. En esta cabrían perfectamente dos de esas familias que conocimos hoy. Sería un uso inteligente de espacio.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no me escuchas cuando hablo, Lily —respondió él, suspirando y sonriendo con cansancio y diversión—. Pero como ya te dije, eso no depende de mí.

—No, pero si lo comentaras estoy segura de que te escucharían —señaló la aludida, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa—. Con intentarlo no pierdes nada.

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta —aseguró James con sinceridad, haciendo una nota mental de encargarse cuando pudiera —. Pero si pudiéramos dejar de hablar de trabajo por un rato te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—Cierto, se me sigue olvidando que esto es trabajo para ti. —Se disculpó ella, permitiendo que la abrazara por la cintura y envolviendo los brazos en su cuello—. Es que se me han ocurrido muchas formas de ayudar y de hacer sus vidas más fáciles y en serio quiero contártelas todas.

—Y yo me muero por escuchar cada una de ellas —confesó el chico, sonriendo embobado y disminuyendo la distancia para robarle un beso—. Pero también me muero por darme una ducha porque he pasado todo el día bajo el sol, y no sabes cuánto te agradecería que me acompañaras…

—Quizás debamos desistir de eso por hoy, se gasta demasiada agua porque siempre nos tardamos —señaló Lily con una sonrisa sugerente que James alcanzó a ver antes de esconder el rostro en su cuello —. ¿Ahora quién es el que no escucha cuando le hablan?

—Puedo hacer esto y seguir escuchándote sin ningún problema —contestó él, mordiendo ligeramente su piel y arrancándole un suspiro por lo bajo —. Y si no pasaras tanto tiempo enjabonándote nos tardaríamos menos.

—Entiendo, tendré que dejar de hacerlo. —James se separó con una mirada horrorizada que la hizo soltar una carcajada y separarse del abrazo—. Después nos ocupamos de la ducha. Ahora tengo que escribirle a mi madre, la pobre necesita asegurarse de que no me haya comido un león

—Bueno, no un león precisamente, pero…

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, sonrojándose y dándole un manotazo en el brazo. Él se echó a reír y la observó mientras iba a su maleta y sacaba su teléfono—. Tú también anda a revisar el tuyo, no quiero que nadie me culpe si ocurre una crisis nacional.

James siguió riéndose, pero no le quedó más alternativa que obedecerla. No era factible que ocurriera algo grave en su ausencia, al menos no algo que él pudiera resolver, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera asuntos de los cuales estar pendiente. Después de todo no estaba precisamente de vacaciones.

—James, no te lo voy a volver a repetir —soltó Lily con exasperación cuando lo vio lanzarse sobre la cama con brusquedad—. Llevas la ropa, sudada y sucia, de todo el día. Si estás muy cansado échate en el sofá, no en las sábanas en las que vamos a dormir.

—Claro que no me lo tendrás que repetir, si nos vamos mañana. —Le sonrió con inocencia y utilizó su mejor expresión de niño que no rompe un plato. Desgraciadamente ella ya no se estaba comprando—. Anda, Lily, solo por hoy. Estoy muerto.

—Muerto estarás si antes de dormir no consigues cambiar esas sábanas —amenazó ella, mirando la cama con desagrado, pero sentándose a su lado de todas formas—. Para ser un miembro de la realeza tienes hábitos de limpieza muy malos.

—No me regañes, ya tendré suficiente de eso cuando volvamos —chasqueó el chico, frunciendo el ceño al ver los mensajes que tenía y, especialmente, los que no—. Remus aún no me ha respondido. Creo que sigue enfadado.

—O quizás sigue con Tonks —sugirió Lily, enarcando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa sugerente.

—Lo dudo, el grito de felicidad de ella lo hubiéramos escuchado hasta aquí —bromeó James, aunque no le hubiera sorprendido si lo decía en serio—. En serio, creo que está enfadado. Siempre se pone así cuando me escapo sin él.

—Y yo pensaba que el celópata del grupo era Sirius —comentó Lily, mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente—. Si en serio te preocupa puedo escribirle yo…

—Te lo agradecería, empiezo a creer que a él también le caes mejor.

—No podemos culparlo, yo no soy quien se va del país sin avisarle —puntualizó la chica, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Entiéndelo, solo quiere hacer bien su trabajo.

—Lo sé, y eso hace, más días de los que permite cualquier sindicato decente. —James entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, exasperado—. Un día de estos nos van a denunciar y será su culpa. Tiene que aprender a relajarse, se merecía esa cita con Tonks.

—En eso sí estamos de acuerdo, sin duda alguna. —Asintió Lily, suspirando mientras tecleaba un mensaje—. Entiéndelo, tú también te molestarías si te dejan fuera de un viaje a África.

—Ojala fuera eso —masculló James, dejando que una nota de amargura se colara en su voz—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre por qué a Mar no le gustan estos viajes? —Aunque Lily asintió de inmediato, él se tomó un momento antes de responder, decidiendo que tanto podía contarle sobre eso—. Bueno, la cuestión con Remus es un poco parecida. Solo que él finge que no le interesa ni le afecta, pero yo sé que sí, así que prefiero que no me acompañe.

—A qué te… _Oh._

Lily calló y su rostro se llenó de entendimiento, dejándole saber que acababa de recordar lo que él le había contado un tiempo atrás acerca de Remus.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio pesado que solo era interrumpido por los ventiladores y los sonidos exteriores de la naturaleza.

—Venían para acá cuando ocurrió el accidente, ¿cierto? —Quiso saber Lily, susurrando de manera cautelosa y analizando fijamente su expresión—. Tu madre y el padre de Remus, él la acompañó en ese viaje.

—Si, siempre iba con ella, era su guardaespaldas. —Le contó James, aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo había hecho en alguna oportunidad—. No venían a Ruanda, iban a ir a Kenia, pero el avión se desvió y… —Un nudo le cerró la garganta y le impidió terminar la oración, recordándole cruelmente que hablar al respecto seguía sin ser tan fácil como él creía—. Bueno, ya conoces el resto.

Ella asintió y se mordisqueó el labio, tomándose un momento antes de dejar su teléfono y recostarse en la cama junto a él, rodándose para recostar la cabeza de su pecho y abrazarlo. James sonrió, irremediablemente, y rodeó su cintura para poder tenerla más cerca.

—Ah, ya veo que solo estoy sudado y sucio cuando te conviene.

—Sh, no arruines el momento hablando —ordenó Lily, apoyando la barbilla de su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos—. Entiendo cómo se siente Mar, pero creo que es muy listo que tú sigas viniendo.

—Es lo que ella hubiera querido. —Se encogió de hombros, manteniéndole la mirada para refugiarse en el verde de sus ojos—. Además, hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, y en los países cercanos también. Sé que no podemos cambiar demasiado, pero creo que con alegarles el día a unos niños como hicimos hoy ya estamos dando un gran paso. O al menos es mejor que no hacer nada.

—Es muchísimo mejor —concordó Lily, esbozando una sonrisa conmovida antes de desaparecer la distancia y darle un beso largo y profundo que hizo que la cabeza de James diera vueltas. Se separó solo para hablar sobre sus labios—. Lo que haces aquí es maravilloso, James… Un día vas a ser un excelente Rey.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra —Asintió el aludido, recibiendo más que gustoso el nuevo beso que ella le dio y sonriendo cuando sintió sus besos empezando a bajar por su mandíbula—. Definitivamente vas a ser de mis súbditas favoritas.

—Me encargaré de que así sea —murmuró Lily, llevando sus besos hasta su oreja, la cual atrapó con sus labios antes de susurrar: —Tendré que empezar a practicar mis reverencias.

James sintió su entrepierna reaccionando ante las claras intenciones en esa oración. Lily se alejó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, dejándolo sin otra opción más que seguir como hipnotizado todos sus movimientos. Se le secó la garganta cuando la miró sacarse la camiseta y acto seguido el sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos que estaban enrojecidos por el sol y el calor del día.

No pudo contener el grueso gruñido que abandonó su garganta en el momento que ella se inclinó sobre él, descansando las palmas a cada lado de su cabeza y dejando sus senos a una distancia casi inexistente de su rostro.

Dejándose llevar por solamente por sus deseos y necesidades, se incorporó lo suficiente para poder recorrer la base de uno de sus pechos con la punta de su lengua, deleitándose en el temblor que ganó de ella. Abrió la boca y engulló un pezón con suficiencia a la vez que subía la mano y atrapaba el otro.

Estaba tan ocupado en eso que no se dio cuenta de que ella había abierto la cremallera de su pantalón hasta que sintió su mano alcanzando su miembro para empezar a prepararlo, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, masturbándolo de esa manera perfecta que hacía a James sentir en el cielo.

—Lily… —gruñó sobre su seno. Había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación, pero los abrió de golpe cuando ella se apartó—. Qué…

—Te dije que iba a practicar —explicó ella, respirando entrecortada y sonriendo con picardía a la vez que se bajaba de la cama para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. —Mejor empiezo ya.

A James no le dio tiempo de pensar en ninguna respuesta inteligente o acertada, lo único que pudo hacer fue al sentir los labios húmedos de Lily alrededor de su miembro fue gemir roncamente y enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer, pero no pensaba volver a viajar si no podía llevarla con él.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y como les dije en el capítulo anterior que trataría de no tardar tanto para volver por aquí, ya les traigo uno nuevo, no semanalmente porque saben que tengo otro fic largo pero al menos no fue medio mes de nuevo. Voy a tratar de mantener este ritmo ahora que estoy en vacaciones, espero cumplir.**

 **Bueno, este capi debía ser de relleno pero creo que alcancé a tocar temas bastante importantes sobre la historia, y a meter un poquito de lemon, porque nunca está de más y porque una encuesta que hice en twitter me reveló que a ustedes les gusta tanto como a mí jiji. Pero volviendo a la parte seria, finalmente ya revelé como murió la madre de los chicos y qué ocurrió con el padre de Remus, además de hablar un poco más sobre él y su pasado.**

 **Sé que pueden parecer escenas sin mucho objetivo, pero mostrar a James y a Mar en sus respectivos "trabajos" acompañados por sus parejas es súper importante para el fic y para el desarrollo de ellos como personajes, es como un abrebocas para lo que empezaremos a ver en los siguientes capítulos. Como les comente, no creo que esto tenga mucho más de veinte capis, así que ya estamos casi casi en la mitad. Me da dolor porque no quiero dejar ir a mi príncipe, pero me emociona seguir mostrándoles lo que viene.**

 **Muchas de estas escenas fueron bastante difíciles de sacar así que si por favor pudieran decirme que les pareció se los agradecería muchísimo. Cualquier cosita que me quieran dejar en la cajita de abajo será muy bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso!**


	10. Roman Holiday

**Macaa : El blackinnon es la adicción más grande de este fic y me encanta poder esparcir ese amor hacia todos ustedes, ay. Sirius es sexy en cada universo existente, no pienso llevarme el crédito por eso. Su historia no va a ser fácil, eso puedo asegurarlo. ¡Y me alegra muuuucho que hayas empezado LU! Aunque amo este fic con todo mi corazón, el otro es mi bebé consentido, así que me hace mucha ilusión leerte por allá jiji. ¡Un beso enorme, belleza! Nos estamos leyendo(;  
**

* * *

10.

 _ **And we know that we're headstrong, and our heart's gone and the timing's never right. But for now let's get away on a Roman holiday.**_

Roman Holiday – Halsey.

 **.**

No era la primera vez que se subía a ese avión. Ya una vez, unos meses atrás, había sido testigo del amplio pasillo que separaba las dos filas de cómodos y espaciosos asientos, así como de los impresionantes acabados y la tecnología de punta que hacía a cualquiera creer que el aparato iba a volar solo. La opulencia que se respiraba en ese lugar era casi grosera, y bastante asfixiante para quien no estuviera acostumbrado.

Lily comprobó que dos veces no eran suficientes para estarlo, posiblemente iba a necesitar unas mil antes de sentirse totalmente cómoda subiéndose a un avión privado de esa magnitud. La mano de James alrededor de la suya ayudaba a suavizar la situación, pero ser prácticamente la única persona sintiéndose así era más suficiente para echar a la basura ese consuelo.

Había tenido la esperanza de que tener a una amiga, igual de mortal que ella, a su lado serviría para aminorar la presión. Pero había sido una ilusa, y en ese momento la traidora se lo estaba echando en cara sin contemplación.

— ¡Bendito Jesús, este es el mejor asiento que mi trasero ha probado jamás! —estaba exclamando Tonks en ese momento, demasiado encantada para reparar en las miradas impresionadas de las aeromozas. Lily suponía que a ella le bastaba la expresión divertida con que su acompañante la veía—. ¡Ni siquiera sé para que tiene tantos botones, pero pasaré todo el viaje averiguándolo!

Lily se sonrojó al recordar como en su primera vez ahí le había surgido la misma duda y como James con mucha paciencia y diversión se los había enseñado casi todos. Sonrió al ver como Remus no tardaba en hacer lo mismo con su amiga y, aunque seguía algo dolida por su total abandono en el mundo de la incomodidad, también estaba feliz, porque sabía que con él a su lado Tonks debía estar viviendo el mejor viaje de su vida.

Unos días atrás, luego de terminar sus exámenes, la pelirroja había pensado que se merecía un regalo, pero aquello definitivamente superaba sus expectativas.

—Y no sé muy bien cómo pasó, pero recordé todo quince minutos antes y tuve que volar para escribirlo todo —iba contándole Tonks, sonriendo emocionada y orgullosa, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del dormitorio—. ¡Y terminé antes del tiempo! Tres hojas por delante y por detrás de ensayo en menos de diez minutos. Soy mi propio ídolo.

—Tomando en cuenta que era un tema que te aprendiste ayer en la noche, también el mío —se rió Lily, impresionada y también orgullosa—. Espero que el estrés de anoche te sirva de lección para el año de estudio que todavía nos queda por delante.

— ¿Pero cuál estrés? Yo estaba bien —mintió la chica descaradamente, pasando por alto que su amiga la había encontrado al borde de un colapso la noche anterior—. Un poco nerviosa, solamente.

—Sí, solamente —soltó Lily con ironía, entornando los ojos y pasando un brazo por encima de sus brazos—. El semestre que viene te voy a obligar a empezar a estudiar conmigo, ya verás.

— ¿O sea que empezamos mañana? —fingió horrorizarse Tonks, echándose a reír ante la mala mirada que obtuvo en respuesta—. Ya, es muy temprano para preocuparnos por eso. ¡El verano llegó! Es lo único que importa ahora.

—Bueno, en eso sí tengo que darte la razón —confesó la pelirroja, internamente emocionada ante lo que eso acarreaba: el descanso que se merecía y todos los planes que ya había hecho.

—Por cierto, ¿te dijo James qué querían él y Sirius?

—No, su mensaje solo decía que fuéramos a su habitación —contestó Lily, sacando su teléfono para volver a leer el texto de su novio y confirmar su respuesta—. Seguro Sirius quiere celebrar y compró un barril de cerveza como el junio pasado.

—Uh, eso sería fantástico —afirmó Tonks, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillando de emoción—. Anda, vamos rápido antes de que se la trague toda.

A Lily no le dio tiempo de objetar nada, de un momento a otro ya Tonks la había tomado por el brazo para arrastrarla por el último tramo del pasillo que las separaba del dormitorio de Peter y Sirius.

—Sabes, casi preferiría que estuvieras como ayer —le dejó saber la pelirroja, medio en serio medio en broma, cuando llegaron a la puerta—. La energía extra no te hace bien.

—Me adoras en todas mis presentaciones y lo sabes —desestimó Tonks, sonriendo resuelta antes de golpear la puerta—. ¡Ya llegó tu prima favorita, Sirius! ¡Abre!

—Bella, te estaba esperando. Por favor entra.

—Agh, qué comentario más innecesario. —se asqueó la chica, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

Lily soltó una risita que por poco se convirtió en carcajada cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro de su amiga se iluminó al ver a la persona al otro lado de ésta.

— ¡Remus, hola! —lo saludó Tonks, incrementando su sonrisa y empezando a hablar muy rápido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No que me moleste! Claro que no, pero Sirius no nos dijo que estarías así que me sorprende.

— ¿Y perderme este glorioso momento? —preguntó Sirius desde adentro, entre estruendosas carcajadas—. ¡Por supuesto que no te lo iba a decir!

—Discúlpenlo, de alguna forma se las arregló para sacar la máxima nota en todo, de nuevo, y está insoportablemente feliz —explicó Remus, entornando los ojos y sonriendo cuando encontró la mirada de Tonks—. Vine con James. Entren.

—Mi error, debí haberlo supuesto y haberte avisado —se disculpó Lily con su amiga, encontrando divertido como habían salido ya varias veces y ella se seguía emocionando al verlo—. Y aquí la señorita también sacó muy buenas notas, así que te toca felicitarla, Remus.

—Eso sí que no me sorprende, pero igual felicidades —le dijo Remus a Tonks, dejando que Lily pasara primero para pararse junto a ella—. ¿Lograste entender el tema que te faltaba?

—Oh sí, por suerte. Anoche muy tarde, pero lo hice —le contó Tonks, pareciendo incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Gracias por esa artículo que me pasaste, me ayudó.

—Ya vi lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Yo? —fingió impresionarse Lily, señalándose con un dedo y tratando de no sonreír—. Si no he hecho nada.

—Claro, _nada_ —repitió su novio con una risita, levantándose de su silla para recibirla e inclinándose para robarle un beso—. No sabía que te gustaba ser cupido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —murmuro la pelirroja, recibiendo encantada otro beso y olvidando por un segundo que no estaban solos. Lo cual no fue la mejor de las ideas.

— ¡Ey, ey! Se calman que seguimos en horario infantil —casi gritó Sirius, aplaudiendo con fuerza y obligándolos a separarse con fastidio—. Si es muy necesario que cumplan sus deseos carnales los invito a usar mi baño cuando su alteza salga. No puedo decirles cuanto porque ya lleva como diez años ahí, pero...

— ¡Te callas o utilizo tu cepillo como destapa cañerías, idiota! —se escuchó la voz de Mar, amenazándolo desde el baño.

—Por experiencia sé que es capaz, así que no la subestimes —le aconsejó James a su amigo, haciendo que éste subiera las cejas con horror.

—Ay, no sabía que Mar estaba aquí —comentó Lily, posando la mirada en la puerta del baño y sonriendo por inercia—. Pensé que solo eran ustedes dos haciendo el idiota.

—Casi, justo por eso Remus y yo vinimos a salvar el día —anunció la princesa, regresando teatralmente a la habitación—. Por eso, y porque tengo una noticia importante que darles a todos.

—No se emocionen, a mí me dijo lo mismo por teléfono y resultó que era menos sexy de lo que esperaba —chasqueó Sirius, fingiendo una enorme decepción—. Llegó vestida y con estos dos, ¿les parece justo?

—Sirius, por lo que más quieras: limítate a existir —le pidió Remus, dedicándole una mirada aireada.

—Por favor hazlo —concordó James, frunciendo el ceño con asco—. Y solo para recordarte, Mar: es una noticia de ambos.

—Tú solo diste la idea, todos los preparativos quedaron bajo mi tutela —señaló la chica, levantando la barbilla con dignidad y rebuscando en su bolso hasta dar con unos folletos que pronto empezó a repartir entre los presentes—. Un abre bocas de lo que será tu reinado. Yo lo haré todo y tú querrás robarte el crédito.

—Si la noticia no es que descubrieron que James es adoptado y debemos matar a quién tiene las prueba, esto será aburrido...

—Cállate, Sirius —le espetó su amigo, haciéndolo sonreír como si acabara de halagarlo—. Y más que una noticia, es un regalo que queremos darles por haber terminado sus exámenes. Sería una buena forma de empezar el verano y...

— ¡Estos son pasajes de avión! —chilló Tonks antes de que James pudiera terminar su discurso. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, paseando la mirada entre los papeles que tenía en la mano y el resto de sus acompañantes—. ¡En serio son pasajes de avión!

—Sip. No son una exigencia para viajar con nosotros, pero me pareció que sería lindo hacerlo más formal —respondió Mar, luciendo muy pagada de si misma, y adorando las reacciones frente a ella—. Y también hay folletos y fotografías del lugar al que iremos, para que se vayan haciendo una idea...

— _Italia_ —leyó Lily con un hilito de voz, casi sin poder creerlo. Tragó saliva y subió la mirada para encontrar la de James—. Esto... ¿De verdad? ¡Si ya me llevaste a África hace como mes!

—Ah, pero eso fue un viaje de negocios. Esto es esparcimiento —aclaró el chico, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno que le derritió el corazón en un parpadeo—. Me consta lo mucho que has estado estudiando. Solo quería ayudarte a relajarte. Te lo mereces.

—Aw, amor, muy atento de tu parte —se metió Sirius, usando una voz empalagosa, pareciendo el único no afectado por el gesto—. Sin embargo, yo tengo mis propios métodos de relajación. Tu hermana me ayuda con ellos.

—Solo da las gracias y córtate la lengua, imbécil —le espetó Mar, entornando los ojos con irritación.

—Ya te agradeceré, tranquila —contestó él, guiñándole un ojo y esbozando una sonrisa sucia—. El único problema es que he escuchado que las paredes en La Toscana son muy delgadas, pero supongo que tarde o temprano los italianos iban a conocer mi nombre.

La capacidad de Sirius para decir cualquier imprudencia que cruzara su mente, y salir vivo, era una que se escapaba de su entendimiento. No tenía nada claro como se las había arreglado para no ser asesinado esa tarde y estar sentado en el par de asientos frente a ella soltando más estupideces.

—Podría tomar la mejor siesta de mi vida en esta silla —continuaba diciendo Tonks, aparentemente incapaz de superarlo—. Voy a tomarla. Aunque no creo que pueda dormir en este sitio, voy a obligarme a hacerlo.

—También podrías tener el mejor sexo sobre ella —comentó Sirius,subiendo las cejas con sugerencia y revisando los botones de su propio asiento—. Presiona el de los masajes y verás de lo que hablo, sirve mejor si estás sola, pero...

—Ya tengo suficiente nauseas sin tu ayuda, imbécil —lo calló Peter, arrojándole una servilleta hecha bolita desde su asiento. Estaba muy tenso y la tonalidad de su rostro variaba entre el verde y el morado. Eran diferentes tipos de incomodidad, pero igual Lily sintió mucha empatía hacia él—. No sé por qué no te enviamos con el equipaje.

—O en una jaula para mascotas —se escuchó mascullar a Remus, fingiendo volver a su libro, pero espiando a Tonks de reojo.

—Disculpen, pero eso va en contra de todos los Derechos Humanos, y el futuro Rey de nuestra maravillosa nación nunca lo permitiría, ¿cierto, James?

—Normalmente no —asintió el aludido, entrecerrando los ojos para adquirir una impostada expresión pensativa—. Pero primero habría que decidir si eres considerado o no un humano.

—Las palabras duelen, James, deberías saberlo —fingió ofenderse Sirius, aunque el brillo de diversión en sus ojos lo delató—. Pero si tú no me defiendes, estoy seguro de que la princesa lo hará. Claro que tendrá que salir del puto baño primero, pero...

—Ya, ya. No llores por mí que aquí estoy —lo calló Mar, justamente saliendo de una puerta al final del pasillo, con una muda diferente a la que había tenido al abordar—. Y no sé que hiciste, pero no pienso defenderte.

—Alteza, sus zapatos —le recordó Mary, saliendo detrás de ella y entregándole unas pantuflas negras. Lily notó que tenía una expresión enfermiza parecida a la de Peter—. ¿Ya podemos sentarnos?

—Mary, hemos viajado juntas un millón de veces, es hora de que empieces a acostumbrarte —señaló la princesa, tomando el calzado y poniéndoselo, sin sentarse ni dejar que ella lo hiciera—. Y estamos de vacaciones no trabajando así que dime...

—Mar, te diré como quieras si _por favor_ me dejas sentarme.

—Felicidades, Marlene, ya la quebraste —se carcajeó Sirius, divertido ante la expresión sorprendida de la aludida—. Te sugiero que le hagas caso o no te dejará que la sigas usando de modelo.

—Mary, por favor siéntate —le pidió James, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora que Lily hubiera podido ver durante horas—. Mi hermana olvida que las fobias de la gente no varían según sus antojos.

—Me haces sonar como una bruja egoísta, lo cual no soy —se defendió Mar, levantando la barbilla con indignación y dejando que Mary pasara, casi corriendo, hasta su asiento junto a Peter—. Solo necesitaba que me ayudara a cambiarme, no sean dramáticos.

— ¿Y para qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó Tonks, finalmente prestando atención a algo que no fuera descubrir cada novedad del avión—. La ropa que tenías al subir estaba genial.

—Claro, pero no puedo usarla cuando baje —respondió la aludida, abriendo los ojos con horror, como si aquello fuera una locura total—. Usaré algo cómodo para el vuelo, antes de bajar me volveré a cambiar.

—Ella lo hace porque está loca, no le des importancia —le aseguró James al oído, al ver su expresión mortificada—. Ni siquiera habrá fotógrafos cuando lleguemos.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas. Yo prefiero prevenir —resolvió su hermana, aparentemente lista para tomar asiento. Finalmente—. Uno no se mantiene como un icono de la moda nacional usando la misma ropa más de una vez.

—Alt... Mar —la llamó Mary, sonrojándose y dejando notar lo difícil que se le hacía tener que decirle así—. Tu bolso...

—Oh, cierto, gracias...

— ¿Para qué subiste eso? —saltó Remus, alertándose de inmediato y elevándose en su asiento para poder ver mejor—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Nada —contestó la aludida, resoplando y tomando asiento junto a Sirius—. Solo mi maquillaje.

—Ya, y no podías llevarlo en _otro_ tipo de bolso —replicó él, mirándola con escepticismo.

— ¿Y ese qué tiene? —preguntó Lily, tan extrañada por la expresión repentinamente seria de su amigo como por sentir la mano de James tensándose alrededor de la suya—. Es solo un bolso...

—Es un bolso diplomático —empezó a explicarle James,tratando de lucir relajado para hablar con ella, pero sin dejar de espiar a su hermana de reojo—. Está marcado, por lo que tiene inmunidad y seguridad no puede registrarlo. Se utiliza para llevar documentos de suma importancia, no maquillaje.

—Ey, James, tú me habías hablado de ese bolso —se metió Peter, haciendo que Mary a su lado pegara un pequeño brinco—. ¿No es ese el que también se usa para llevar dro...?

—Todos sabemos como termina la oración. Gracias, Peter —lo calló Mar, dedicándole una mirada asesina que hizo sonrojar al chico—. ¡No llevo nada de eso! Solo maquillaje... Que no ha sido precisamente aprobado en el continente.

—Marlene, eso...

—Remus, si te tengo que dar el mismo discurso que a Mary sobre las vacaciones, créeme que lo haré y no seré tan amable —le dejó saber la chica, poniendo el bolso debajo del asiento y lanzándole una mirada significativa—. Así que déjame en paz.

—Sí, Remus, si la princesa decide traficar maquillaje, no es asunto tuyo —se burló Sirius, aunque a Lily no se le escapó como le lanzaba una rápida mirada al bolso—. Su época de usar sus privilegios reales para transportar cosas divertidas acabó.

—Exacto. Ahora solo llevo cosas ilegales, pero aburridas, de gente consciente y sobria —asintió Mar, sonriendo con inocencia antes de arrimarse más contra Sirius que revisaba algo en una pantalla frente a su asiento—. Y tú, ¿ya decidiste qué película veremos?

Lily suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada ante la incapacidad de ambos para tomarse las cosas en serio.

—Ey... —murmuró ella, moviéndose en su asiento para quedar más cerca de James—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, seguro —asintió él, tomando una profunda respiración y girando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada, sonriéndole con tranquilidad—. Sé que dice la verdad, pero...

—Te preocupas. Lo sé —completó la pelirroja, devolviéndole la sonrisa y depositando un beso sobre su hombro—. Demasiado algunas veces.

—Ya sé, estoy trabajando en eso —le prometió el chico, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que no debería preocuparme tanto. Ella está más que bien, solo mírala.

Ambos lo hicieron y, por su parte, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida al ver la expresión radiante con que Mar se reía de alguna estupidez que Sirius le estaba susurrando. Él también parecía encantado con la situación, y eso hacía que en el pecho de la pelirroja se extendiera una cálida sensación de tranquilidad.

—A ver, sé que es un idiota —empezó a decir Lily, apartando la mirada antes de que uno de los dos se fijara en ella—. Pero entre tú y yo, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así.

—Yo tampoco, a ninguno de los dos —le confesó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello, sin mudar la aflicción de su rostro—. Si te soy sincero, creo que es eso justamente lo que me inquieta...

—Pues no debería —zanjo Lily de inmediato, decidida a no dejarlo hundirse en esa espiral de zozobra que, había descubierto, se abría dentro de él cuando se trataba de su hermana—. No solo porque todo está bien, sino porque me trajiste aquí con la excusa de que sería un viaje para relajarme. ¿Como voy a hacer eso si tú estás preocupado?

— ¿Esa fue la excusa que puse? —fingió impresionarse él, chasqueando la lengua con impostada decepción—. Debí ser honesto y decirte que en África me di cuenta de que el sexo en el extranjero es más...

—Algo que definitivamente no vas a decir en voz alta —lo interrumpió Lily, abriendo mucho los ojos y poniéndose tan roja como su cabello.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el chico, apretando los labios para no echarse a reír—. Solo quería compartir contigo mi fantasía de comer _gelato_ sobre tú...

— ¡James! —casi chilló ella, mortificada, escondiendo el rostro contra su brazo y haciendo una mueca cuando lo escuchó carcajearse—. No te reirás cuando el rostro me explote por el sonrojo.

—Qué dramática, eso no pasará —siguió riendo él, enterrando la boca en sus cabellos para depositar un tierno beso—. No seas tonta... Oye, mírame. —Al principio ella se negó al pedido, pero al final suspiró resignada y subió la cabeza, con una expresión enfurruñada que por poco se quebró ante su sonrisa brillante—. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

Ella resopló y entornó los ojos, tratando de lucir imperturbable y salvar algo de su dignidad, pero el brillo en esos ojos marrones que la traían loca no le dejó mucha opción. Nunca la tenía cuando James le sonreía así, cuando la veía _así_ , como si no deseara ver nada más. Como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, de _su_ mundo.

No se lo había dicho, aún era demasiado pronto y lo sabía perfectamente,pero a una parte de ella le gustaba pensar que lo era.

—No vas a ganar mi afecto con esas cursilerías —mintió Lily, sin necesidad, como si ambos no supieran la verdad—. Y te advierto que si Sirius te escucha y se burla, te vas a quedar solo con la fantasía.

—Espera, ¿en serio lo estás considerando? Porque yo solo estaba jugando, pero si tú quieres...

Lily soltó una carcajada que le llenó el pecho de un centenar de buenas sensaciones y le echó los brazos al cuello para impulsarse hacia arriba y dejar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Decidió que lo mejor sería callar, pero de no haberlo hecho, le habría dicho que con él la lista de cosas que empezaba a considerar cada vez era más larga.

* * *

Con la excusa de aprovechar al máximo el primer día, dado que solo se quedarían en Italia un fin de semana, James y Mar habían programado el vuelo poco antes del anochecer, de modo que llegaran cuando ya fuera de noche. Por ende, no había sido una sorpresa para nadie que media hora después de despegar todos empezaran a quedarse dormidos. Era lo más lógico tomando en cuenta que que la mayoría estaba exhausta por haber terminado exámenes pocos días atrás.

Y en otro momento, Sirius se hubiese quejado del aburrimiento que suponía pasar tres horas de vuelo en completo silencio, pero las había pasado en tal comodidad que no se hubiera atrevido a despertar a nadie. Ni él era tan imbécil.

Como siempre, no quería darle demasiadas vueltas, pero estaba seguro de que aquella comodidad no tenía nada que ver con los asientos lujosos y dignos de la realeza donde estaba sentado. Con la cabeza de Mar reposando en su hombro, y sus piernas encaramadas sobre su regazo, no le quedaba a duda de que habría viajado hasta Corea en un avión de carga, si podía tenerla a su lado.

Que la chica hubiese estado tan metida en la película que habían puesto era una suerte, de esa forma no había reparado en como él no había prestado atención a casi nada por disfrutar de sentirla abrazada a él y de embriagarse con el olor de su champú rozándole la nariz.

De todos, era el que menos había movido un dedo para ganarse ese viaje, pero de igual forma estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

—Ay, nunca me voy a cansar de esta película —declaró Mar, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción cuando la pantalla se puso en negro y empezaron a rodar los créditos finales—. Estuvo _tan_ increíble como siempre.

—Eh, creo recordar que estabas encima de mí la última vez que te oí decir eso, ¿debería estar ofendido o...?

—Sh,cállate —le ordenó ella, dándole un codazo en el costado y arrancándole una risita—. Es perfecta.

—Para Navidad —señaló Sirius, enarcando una ceja y reprimiendo una mueca de fastidio cuando ella se alejó para verlo de frente—. No entiendo el sentido de verla en pleno verano.

—Si no lo ves no voy a explicártelo —desestimó la chica, estirando los brazos y las piernas—. ¿Cómo cuánto faltará? Ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí sentada.

—Sí, yo igual —mintió él, revisando su reloj y frunciendo el ceño—. Aterrizaremos en cualquier momento según esto.

—Perfecto, llegaremos a buena hora —explicó Marlene, inclinándose hacia adelante para meter la mano en la parte de abajo de su asiento—. En el aeropuerto de Pisa hay una tienda que me encanta y quiero comprar algunas cosas antes de...

—Tú siempre quieres comprar cualquier mierda —la interrumpió Sirius, más interesado en ver como tomaba el maldito bolso que había causado polémica horas antes—. ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?

—Ya les dije —respondió ella, colocándolo en su regazo y empezando a revisarlo, sin encontrar su mirada—. Es solo maquillaje que no debería...

—Déjate de estupideces, Marlene —le espetó el chico con brusquedad, haciéndola subir la mirada, impresionada por su tono—. James y Remus son más felices comprándote cualquier basura que les digas, pero yo no. Así que habla.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, boqueó un par de veces y le mantuvo la mirada, irritada e indignada por su acusación, pero él no pensaba retirarla, sabía que no se equivocaba. Si se había mordido la lengua cuando sus amigos la habían interrogado había sido para no arruinar el inicio del viaje, pero no pensaba callarse ahora que estaban solos.

Esas eran el tipo de situaciones de las cuales Sirius había intentado mantenerse al margen en el pasado, pero después de todos esos meses con ella había alcanzado un punto en el que le preocupaba demasiado para no preguntar. O para fingir lo contrario.

—Marlene...

— ¡Bueno ya! Está bien —se resignó la chica, entrando repentinamente en su faceta de princesa malcriada. Resopló enfurruñada y metió la mano en el bolso—. Solo no te pongas condescendiente conmigo, me saca de quicio.

Sirius decidió guardar para después la respuesta irónica que ya había pensado, estaba muy ocupado prestando atención en como ella echaba un rápido vistazo hacia el asiento de su hermano, asegurándose que seguía durmiendo profundamente, antes de abrir la palma y mostrarle dos pastillas naranjas y redondas que pudo reconocer de inmediato.

— ¿Qué mierda...?

—Ya, no hay que ser un drama al respecto —le cortó Mar, cerrando la mano y alejándola de él—. Es medicina, perfectamente legal.

— ¿De verdad? —inquirió Sirius con ironía, enarcando una ceja y tratando de no enfadarse—. Y supongo que las escondes en una puta valija diplomática por diversión.

—No, lo hice porque no quería lidiar con la preocupación de todos cuando migración me hiciera sacar el maldito récipe —le explicó la chica con hostilidad, elevando las comisuras en una sonrisa sin gracia—. Por si no es muy obvio, que todos te vean como una adicta de mierda no es lo más lindo que hay.

—Si quieres probar que no lo eres, entonces no mientas como una —le aconsejo Sirius con brusquedad, apretando los dientes para no alzar la voz—. Sabes como son, se preocupan por todo.

—Pues no deberían, yo estoy bien.

— ¿Entonces para qué te metes eso?

—Porque, entre los mil compromisos que tuve que cubrir esta semana y tú manteniéndome despierta, las horas de sueño que he completado llegan a cinco —soltó ella de sopetón, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio—. Así que o me meto esta mierda o paso el fin de semana durmiendo.

Si Sirius normalmente no tenía reparo en pelear con la gente, con ella mucho menos, pero esa vez, se tomó la molestia de suspirar profundo y tragarse sus réplicas, por varias razones. Una de ellas, no se sentía nada cómodo en el hipócrita papel de persona responsable y moralista, y otra, porque no podía negar que su explicación lo había hecho sentir bastante culpable.

—Si necesitas dormir, me lo dices y ya está —masculló él de mala gana, obligándose a bajar el tono de su voz. Lo último que quería era ser otra persona en su vida que la reprendiera por todo—. Solo no te drogues.

—Bah, no te pongas con dramas tú también —le dijo Mar, moviendo la mano en un gesto vago, como quitándole importancia al asunto—. Son solo unas pastillas inofensivas, todo el mundo las toma.

Él no lo ponía en duda, como tampoco dudaba que ese tipo de medicamento tenían en ella un efecto diferente al que tenían en _todo el mundo._

Trató en lo que pudo de dejarla en paz, de entender que era su vida y lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no era asunto suyo. Pero entonces la vio tomar una botella de agua, con toda la intención de tragarse las malditas pastillas, y lo envió todo a la mierda.

—Sabes, si lo que necesitas es mantenerte despierta... —empezó a decir él, acercándose a ella y esbozando una sonrisa sugerente—. Estoy seguro de que algo podemos arreglar...

— ¿Ah sí? —fingió sorprenderse Mar, sonriendo con comprensión y subiendo una ceja—. ¿Y cómo?

—Adivina —susurró Sirius en su oído, disfrutando del escalofrío que le provocó, justo antes de atrapar una parte de su oreja con los dientes.

Mar soltó una risita y se movió para quedar más cerca de él, disfrutando tanto como él del morbo de tener a todos sus amigos durmiendo a unos asientos de distancia. Sin mencionar la tripulación del avión, claro.

Sirius no era experto en llevar a la gente por el camino correcto de la vida, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero en distraer a Mar un rato, lo suficiente para que no pensara en cometer imprudencias, ya en eso tenía suficiente práctica.

—Sirius... —murmuró Mar, soltando un suspiro por lo bajo cuando sintió sus dedos empezar a acariciar su muslo. Muy cerca de su entrepierna—. Si sigues haciendo eso...

— ¿Qué va a pasar? —quiso saber él, con una voz bastante gruesa y los labios calientes humedeciendo la piel de su cuello—. Aparte de que te va a encantar.

—Que no te voy a poder decir que no —contestó ella, tragando saliva para controlar el temblor en su voz—. Y este no es el mejor lugar para...

—Shh... —le susurró el chico, sonriendo contra una marca rojiza que acababa de dejar en el hueco de su cuello—. Cállate.

A Mar no le quedó más opción que obedecer, a la vez que soltaba un jadeo pesado, cuando sintió su mano adentrándose por uno de los costados de los pantalones cortos que se había puesto para el vuelo.

Alcanzó su ropa interior en un parpadeo, sintiendo elevarse la temperatura de su cuerpo al sentir lo caliente de su intimidad. Palpó por fuera de su ropa interior durante unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus entrecortadas respiraciones, que se esforzaba por mantener en un volumen bajo, sin demasiado éxito. La cosa no mejoró cuando Sirius uso dos dedos para frotarla con firmeza en el lugar donde debía estar su clítoris. Apretó los dientes para no gruñir en el momento que ella volvió a jadear, echando las caderas hacia adelante y abriendo más las piernas.

Le hubiera gustado concentrarse solamente en lo que estaba haciendo y los sonidos que estaba ganando de ella, pero por nada del mundo podía bajar la guardia y descuidar sus sentidos, los cuales estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento cercano. Mantenerlo de esa forma definitivamente no estaba siendo fácil, y no mejoró cuando apartó las bragas de la chica y finalmente pudo sentirla de verdad. Mar soltó un gemido muy por lo bajo, inteligible para todos menos para él, que tuvo que removerse incómodo por el bulto que sus pantalones ya no podían ocultar.

Sabía que hacer que se corriera en se momento no era la mejor de las ideas, pero quizás fue eso mismo, lo arriesgado de la situación, lo que le impedía dejar de acariciar sus pliegues y jugar con su centro hinchado. Eso, y escuchar como intentaba tragarse sus gemidos, soltando alguno de vez en cuando, y removiéndose en su asiento casi con desesperación.

Con todo eso más lo excitado que estaba, habría sido incapaz de detenerse. Pero, sorprendentemente, ella tuvo más prudencia.

—Espera... —soltó de repente con la voz ronca. Suspirando con fuerza y tomándolo por el brazo para detenerlo—. Espera, espera un momento...

— ¿Por que? —preguntó él estúpidamente, con una voz que no se reconocía, demasiado turbado para pensar de manera lógica—. ¿Qué...?

Ella no lo dejó terminar la pregunta, seguramente ilógica, que iba a soltar. En su lugar, se movió lo suficiente para obligarlo a retirar su mano, pero sin darle tiempo para quejarse ya que se puso de pie rápidamente,sujetándose del asiento para no caer.

—Sígueme —le ordenó ella, mirando a su alrededor una última vez.

Sirius no necesitó más que eso para levantarse de su asiento y seguirla por el pasillo, calentándose más a medida que iban caminando.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió confundido al notar que no se dirigían a donde había creído—. Aquel está más cerca...

—Demasiado cerca —señaló Mar, mirándolo sobre su hombro de manera significativa—. ¿O quieres que nos escuchen?

Quiso responderle que en ese momento le importaba muy poco quien pudiera o no escucharlos, pero su lado racional ganó y la siguió sin rechistar hasta el final del pasillo, dónde estaba el baño de la tripulación. Era casi grosera la diferencia que había entre ese y el baño de los pasajeros: bastantes metros cuadrados menos. Incluso siendo más grande que el de un avión comercial, apenas y cabían ellos dos sin dificultad.

—Esta mierda es diminuta —se quejó con fastidio, cerrando la puerta tras de él—. No sé...

Inteligentemente, Mar le echó los brazos al cuello y estrelló sus labios con los suyos, obligándolo a callarse. Él no opuso resistencia, solo se entregó con ganas a ese beso caliente y desesperado que prometía mucho más.

Gruñó cuando sintió las manos hábiles de la chica deshaciendo su cinturón y bajando su cremallera, y luego, sabiendo que no tenían demasiado tiempo, la tomó con fuerza por las caderas y la obligó a darse la vuelta. El espació reducido no daba para mucho, así que fue fácil pegarle el pecho a la espalda y empezar a moverse de manera sinuosa contra ella.

No tardó en volver a dejar un reguero de saliva por todo su hombro, besando y mordiendo sin contemplación. Como era costumbre, sus manos se movieron a su propio acorde y le soltaron las caderas para tomar los bordes de su blusa y jalar hacia abajo, liberando sus pechos los cuales no tardó en tomar y empezar a masajear. Ambos gimieron ante esto, y sin poder contenerse, Sirius echó las caderas hacia adelante, enterrando la erección en su trasero cubierto.

Repitió la acción un par de veces, empezando a enajenarse por lo bien que se sentía, disfrutando de los gemidos que le arrancaba sin reparar en la nota de dolor que se filtraba en ellos.

—No... No, un momento. Detente —le ordenó, dándole un codazo para quitárselo de encima. Sirius se separó a regañadientes, gruñendo frustrado ante el repentino vacío y viéndola como si acabara de volverse loca—. Este maldito lavabo me lastima.

El chico utilizó los restos casi inexistentes de su cordura para entender lo que estaba hablando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, la había estado presionando contra el borde del lavabo, el cual era ridículamente filoso. Por supuesto, el sitio no daba para más.

—Ya, no importa —desestimó ella con urgencia—. Ven... —lo tomó por los hombros para atraerlo nuevamente, con demasiada brusquedad para el espacio con el que contaban—. Ay, no me pises...

—No me pises tú a mí... —le espetó Sirius, chasqueando con la lengua y bajando la mirada para poder ver donde ponía los pies—. Ven acá...

Empezando a desesperarse, la tomó por las nalgas y la elevó lo suficiente para sentarla sobre la superficie tras de ellos, pero aquello no hizo las cosas más fáciles.

—Auch, espera... —se quejó Mar, arrimándose hacia adelante para no caer en el hueco del lavabo—. Este puto grifo...

—Olvídate de esa mierda —se exasperó Sirius, sintiendo como se le agotaba la paciencia y liberando uno de sus pechos del sujetador.

—Qué delicado eres.

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó con irritación, inclinándose sobre ella y tomándola por la espalda para acercarla más.

De inmediato, y quizás con demasiada violencia, tomó el pezón erguido entre sus labios, escuchándola jadear y guardando la esperanza de que por fin las cosas avanzaran...

—Sirius... ¡AY! —Volvió a quejarse Marlene cuando en su intento de arquearse hacia él se golpeó la cabeza con el espejo—. ¡No me muerdas!

— ¿Qué crees que lo hice intencionalmente? —replicó Sirius, resoplando con rabia y alejándose finalmente de ella—. ¡No fue mi culpa que saltaras así!

— ¡Salté porque me golpeé, imbécil!

— ¡La imbécil eres tú! ¿Para qué me metes a esta ratonera?

— ¡Creí que sería excitante!

—Oh sí, no te imaginas lo excitado que estoy —ironizó el chico, pasándose las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración—. ¡La próxima vez hazme una paja en el maldito asiento y déjalo así!

— ¡Mejor la próxima vez no me metas mano en público y listo!

—Claro, como si de verdad quisieras eso.

Marlene abrió la boca, lista para replicar aquel argumento, pero no alcanzó a soltar ningún sonido. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo segundo antes de volver a cerrarla, apretando los labios con fuerza en un intento de lucir enojada que resultó infructuoso gracias a la máscara de diversión que no tardó en adueñarse de su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de frenar las risas que, eventualmente, terminaron saliendo.

—Eres una maldita loca, princesa —chasqueó Sirius, sin darse cuenta de que lo había contagiado hasta que a él mismo se le escapó una carcajada.

Ella siguió riéndose mientras volvía a tocar el piso, acercándose a él lo suficiente para envolver los brazos en su cintura y besarlo entre las risas divertidas con las que ambos llenaban el baño, cruelmente pequeño.

Como si fuera poco, su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la voz del piloto a través de los altavoces, pidiendo que tomaran asiento y se colocaran el cinturón, ya que estaban por empezar el descenso.

—Tan oportuno —gruñó Mar con frustración, incapaz de separarse de sus labios—. Aunque, no me creas, pero algo me dice que el momento ya se arruinó.

—No me digas —soltó Sirius con sarcasmo. Rió por lo bajo y atrapo su labio inferior con los dientes—. Bueno, ni tanto.

Contrario a lo que ella seguro pensó, esa era la verdad. Después de todo, sí había logrado su cometido.

* * *

A Remus las vacaciones lo ponían nervioso. Mucho.

Sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente, especialmente James que siempre era quien tenía que pelear con él hasta que aceptara tomarse al menos una semana libre al año. Sin embargo, como casi todo lo demás en sus vidas, nunca le daban demasiada importancia a sus deseos. No era extraño encontrarse repentinamente inmerso en un viaje a algún destino exótico con el que Mar se hubiera encaprichado, o persiguiendo en otra ciudad a un festival de música al que James y Sirius quisieran asistir, siempre enfrentándose al mismo conflicto: separar su vida personal del trabajo.

No era nada fácil tomando en cuenta que sus mejores amigos, los únicos que tenía, eran también las personas para las que trabajaba. Era un arma de doble filo, porque se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que los estaba cuidando, pero odiaba cuando tenía que dejarle la tarea a alguien más, como en ese viaje. La pasaba mal pensando que nadie haría un mejor trabajo que él.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban siendo ligeramente diferentes en esa ocasión. Esa vez no le estaba costando tanto hacerse a la idea de que había ido ahí a relajarse, quizás porque en serio lo necesitaba, o quizás tenía que ver con la chica a la que estaba espiando en ese momento, vergonzosamente.

Técnicamente no era espiar, al menos no lo hacía con esa intención, simplemente se había asomado por la ventana y la había encontrando recostada con Lily en una toalla junto a la piscina,aprovechando los primeros rayos del sol matutino. No había hablado con ella desde su llegada a la casa donde se iban a hospedar, y eso había sido muy tarde la noche anterior.

—Oye, no quiero sonar como Sirius... —escuchó que le decía Peter con voz somnolienta y pastosa—. Pero sería de más utilidad si bajas y le hablas.

—Si no quieres sonar como Sirius, entonces no digas lo que él diría —replicó Remus,suspirando con paciencia y dedicándole una última mirada antes de girarse hacia su amigo—. ¿Y cómo sabes que estaba viendo a...?

—Me lo acabas de decir —contestó su amigo inteligentemente. Seguía acostado en cama y le sonreía divertido, aún medio dormido y con solo un ojo abierto—. Y no se puede esperar algo diferente luego de que pasaras la mitad del vuelo hablando con ella.

Remus no alcanzó a desmentir aquel argumento, sabía que se había dejado en evidencia durante esas horas en el avión. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, desde luego, pero de hecho había pasado buena parte de esa mañana debatiéndose entre ir a hablarle, o solo quedarse repasando una y otra vez esa conversación.

—Pasé la mitad del vuelo durmiendo, de hecho —señaló, saliéndose por la tangente y finalmente alejándose de la ventana—. Y, según recuerdo, no fui el único que tuvo un vuelo entretenido.

— ¿Ah? —se sobresaltó Peter, deteniendo sus intenciones de sentarse para verlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De nada —mintió Remus con serenidad, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla para no sonreír divertido. Se sentó en su cama para ponerse los zapatos, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso—. Solo me alegra que hayas tenido a alguien con quien compartir tu miedo a los aviones, es todo.

Sería mentira decir que no se sintió algo culpable al ver como el rostro de su amigo adquiría la tonalidad de un tomate, llenándose de una mortificación que dejó en evidencia al abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, sin llegar a decir nada. No era algo usual en él mofarse de Peter por su vida amorosa, ni de la de nadie en general, pero no había pasado por alto su comportamiento en el avió y le parecía la forma menos brusca de sacarlo a colación.

—Yo... Yo no... —balbuceó Peter, enrojeciendo más a medida que seguía hablando—. Digo,no... ¡La tenía sentada al lado, y la estaba pasando tan mal como yo! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ignorarla?

—Claro que no, me pareció genial que se distrajeran mutuamente —se sinceró Remus, recordando como en los breves momentos que no había estado concentrado en Tonks, se había interesado mucho en lo que andaba su amigo—. Y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Mary es una buena chica. Es agradable, y para soportar a Mar todo el día debe tener una paciencia inagotable.

—Bueno, sí, eso es cierto. Y también es bonita, pero... —el chico se obligó a callar y sacudió la cabeza, como desestimando la idea—. Ya, olvídalo. No tiene sentido que hablemos de esto. Sirius no ha dicho nada y no quiero...

—Ah, creí escuchar a uno de mis fans pronunciar mi hermoso nombre.

De no haber entornado los ojos hasta el cielo, Remus habría reparado en la forma casi grotesca en que el rostro de Peter palidecía ante la posibilidad de que su amigo hubiera escuchado su conversación.

—Pero por favor, no se detengan por mí —continuó el recién llegado, entrando a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, luciendo tan descansado que casi daba envidia—. Sigan con su interesante conversación. Entonces, Pete, ¿quién te parece bonita?

— ¿Qué demonios haces despierto? —le preguntó Remus, queriendo cambiar el tema y evitar que su otro amigo se desmayara por la presión asfixiante de Sirius Black—. Aún no es mediodía. Es más no son ni las diez.

—Te aprendiste la hora italiana, Remus, felicidades —se burló el aludido, dejándose caer a su lado con brusquedad, por el puro placer de fastidiarlo—. Y si necesitas saber: estamos de vacaciones en el extranjero. No puedo pasarme el día durmiendo.

—Cuando viajamos a Marruecos perdiste todo el primer día por eso —recordó Peter, aprovechando la oportunidad para alejar la conversación de él—. Y eso que no estabas con nadie... Digo, aquí estás con Mar y creí que... Ya sabes...

— ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que me despertaría tarde porque pasé la noche teniendo sexo ardiente y salvaje?

—Como siempre, gracias por la innecesaria información —ironizó Remus, doblando la boca en una mueca de asco, haciendo que su amigo soltara una carcajada por toda respuesta.

—No iba a usar esas palabras —murmuró Peter, bajando la mirada abochornado—. Pero... Sí, eso.

—No veas tanta pornografía, Pete. Te crea falsas expectativas —siguió burlándose Sirius, guiñándole un ojo de manera picara antes de continuar—. Pero no, no pasó nada de eso. Hablamos un rato luego de llegar y nos acostamos a dormir.

—Oh, ya veo. Pues eso suena...

— ¿Aburrido? Lo fue —asintió Sirius, chasqueando la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tuvo la semana llena de mierdas a las que asistir y estaba exhausta. Necesitaba descansar.

Remus dejó que Peter respondiera a eso, él por su parte prefirió callar y dejar que pensamientos contradictorios inundaran su cabeza. Si había algo cierto, era que había subestimado a Sirius y a sus sentimientos por Mar. No se sentía culpable, porque con su comportamiento su amigo se había ganado a pulso sus dudas, pero tenía que admitir que lo aliviaba que aquello no fuera un juego, pero también lo preocupaba. Demasiado.

Una parte de él hubiera preferido que sí fuera un juego, de esa forma no tendría que temer por lo que les deparaba a ambos el futuro.

—Fue muy considerado de tu parte, Sirius —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, esperando que el momento de sinceridad no se volviera en su contra—. Te agradezco que la hayas dejado dormir.

— ¿Qué _yo_ la haya dejado? Déjame contarte, Remus, que casi tuve que sedarla. Claro que no podemos culparla, ¿sabes lo difícil que es dormir junto a mí y no poder...:?

—Olvídalo, es imposible hablar contigo —resopló Remus, asesinándolo con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie, tratando de no exasperarse por sus histéricas carcajadas—. Es muy temprano para estar cerca de ti. Iré a que me de el aire.

—Ya, seguro que sí —siguió riéndose Sirius, arreglándoselas para calmarse lo suficiente para mirarlo con sugerencia y subir las cejas—. El aire de la piscina es el mejor, te lo recomiendo.

—Eres tan...

—Ey, por qué hay una reunión sin mí —quiso saber James, abriendo la puerta y mirándolos con indignación. Tenía ropa de deporte y estaba sudado, Remus supo de inmediato que había estado entrenando—. ¿De qué te burlabas ahora?

—De nada de lo que tu linda cabezita real tenga que preocuparse —le respondió Sirius, aliviando a Remus por su sabia decisión de ser decente—. No queremos que explote, ¿dónde pondríamos la corona si eso pasa?

—Fuiste a correr —señaló Remus, mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo y enarcando una ceja—. ¿Alguien te acompaño?

—Por supuesto, no soy idiota —bufó James, entornando los ojos y entrando a la habitación—. Uno de los sujetos que vino con nosotros. Fue mejor compañía que tú, al menos me sigue el ritmo.

—No es mi culpa que tengas la energía de un niño de cinco años —se excusó él, suspirando y dedicándole una mirada significativa—. No deberías ir a correr en un país extraño con alguien a quien casi ni conoces.

—Estoy confundido, yo pensé que el único que le armaba escenas de celos eras tú —bromeó Peter, viendo a Sirius con una mirada cómplice.

— ¡Pues yo tenía entendido lo mismo! ¿Remus, qué significa esto?

—Relájate de una vez, amigo, no fue para tanto —terció Jame,moviendo la mano para desestimar su preocupación—. Estamos en una urbanización de lujo completamente cerrada, ¿qué crees que me iba a pasar?

— ¿Quieres la respuesta larga o la corta?

—Quiero que te relajes —corrigió su amigo, mirándolo de manera casi suplicante—. Estás aquí de vacaciones, no trabajando. Y no eres el único capacitado para cuidar mi seguridad.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestar Remus, tragándose todo lo que había estado pensando unos momentos atrás—. Iré a la cocina a ver que hay para desayunar, nos vemos en un rato.

—En la piscina hay algo que te puedes desayunar si quieres...

Había mil formas en las que Sirius podía terminar esa oración, y como no quería escuchar ninguna, Remus se apresuró a salir de la habitación y a cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo que no alcanzó a acallar las irritantes risas de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y se alejó para dirigirse a las escaleras.

El lugar dónde se estaban quedando era una villa inmensa que pertenecía a unos amigos de Mar que se la habían prestado por el fin de semana. Como James había mencionado, quedaba dentro de una lujosa urbanización cerrada, sin embargo la separación entre cada casa era suficientemente amplia para que los vecinos no se enteraran de su mutua existencia. La verdad era que la propiedad le gustaba bastante, era una buena combinación entre lo rústico y rural que era la zona en general, y los lujos que seguro disfrutaban los dueños y sus invitados. Tenía un jardín bastante parecido a un bosque, un muelle con salida al océano y una piscina inmensa a la que se encontró saliendo sin poder detenerse.

Era una desgracia que la habitación en la que había dejado a sus amigos justo diera en esa dirección, pero trató de no pensar en eso mientras se acercaba a ella con paso sigiloso.

— ¡Ey, Hola! ¡Buenos días! —lo saludó la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja desde su sitio en el piso al borde de la piscina—. ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

—Buenos días. Sí, estuvo bastante bien —respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa por inercia—. Con lo cómodas que son esas habitaciones, no queda más opción.

—Ay sí, son geniales. Quedé encantada —declaró Tonks, estirando los brazos con una expresión de plena comodidad—. Necesitaba descansar, y eso que la siesta en el avión también estuvo genial.

Él no respondió, solo apartó la mirada para posarla en las aguas tranquilas de la piscina, tratando de no recordar en el momento del vuelo en que la chica había recostado la cabeza de su hombro y había dormido ahí. Estaba siendo idiota, sabía que no lo decía por eso.

—Pensé que Lily estaba aquí contigo —comentó al cabo de unos segundos, tratando de seguir con la conversación—. Eh, yo... Las escuché hablar hace un rato —se apresuró a mentir, no queriendo dejar en evidencia que la había estado espiando.

—Oh sí, se fue antes de que llegaras. Quería ducharse antes de comer —respondió Tonks, tomando su celular y empezando a tomar fotografías del lugar—. Yo me quedé para sacar unas fotos y enviárselas a mamá.

—Eso es muy tierno —opinó Remus, sonriendo al verla concentrarse en los mejores ángulos. Hizo una mental de hacer lo mismo más tarde—. Seguro le encantará, este sitio es increíble.

—Lo es. Me contó que vino hace muchos años y le gustó, a pesar de todo —le contó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa que a él se le antojó triste—. No creo que lo extrañe, pero es muy lindo y quiero que lo vea.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió el chico, tratando de empujar fuera de su mente una idea que estaba naciendo. Era una ridiculez y una cursilería, algo más propio de James que de él. Y sin embargo, se encontró siendo incapaz de no soltarlo—. Si quieres, en un rato cuando salgamos podemos... Bueno, puedo acompañarte a que tomes. Conozco varios lugares que seguro te gustaran, podemos separarnos del resto para ir... Solo si quieres claro, no tienes que...

— ¡Me encanta esa idea! Sí, sí, claro que quiero. Hagamos eso —respondió ella de inmediato, sonriendo con todo el rostro, tan entusiasmada que Remus no alcanzó a decir nada—. Podemos irnos un rato, no creo que a nadie le importe.

Le pasaba muchas veces cuando estaba con ella, que su alegría y pureza eran tan abrumadoras que se encontraba siendo incapaz de decir algo en respuesta que no sonara demasiado plano o aburrido. No confiaba en lo que pudiera responder cuando su pecho se hinchaba de esa manera, amenazando con explotar y llenarlo de todas esas sensaciones agradables a las que seguía sin acostumbrarse.

— ¡Eh, tortolitos! ¡Será mejor que vayan a alistarse! —escucharon que gritaba la voz de Mar. Ambos se volvieron para verla y la encontraron inclinada sobre el balcón de su habitación—. ¡Vamos a ir a desayunar afuera y tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer así que a moverse!

—Cada vez que la escucho hablar entiendo por qué Sirius está como idiota por ella —se rió Tonks, tomando una última fotografía antes de ponerse de pie—. Será mejor que hagamos caso, presiento que nos hará caminar _bastante._

Remus no lo presentía, lo _sabía_ , y en otra ocasión se hubiera cansado simplemente de pensarlo. Pero esa vez, en cambio, la expectativa por los planes que había hecho con Tonks fueron suficientes para motivarlo a cualquier excursión de colegio que Mar hubiera organizado.

Por primera vez le estaba haciendo caso a James y aceptando que, después de todo, las vacaciones no eran tan malas.

* * *

James había estado en Italia más veces de las que podía empezar a contar. La mayoría habían sido viajes oficiales, y algunos pocos como turista. En esos últimos, esa zona de La Toscana había servido como destino en más de una ocasión y, aunque podía decir que le había gustado bastante, definitivamente no era de sus lugares favoritos. La verdad era que había visitado muchos otros lugares de Europa, y del mundo en general, que habían dejado una impresión más grande en su vida.

Claro, en ninguno de esos había tenido una encantadora guía turística explicándole detalladamente la arquitectura de cada edificio.

—Realmente este estilo de construcciones ha ido evolucionando durante todos los períodos, no se ha quedado estático —iba contándole Lily, inspeccionando detalladamente la fachada de una tienda de _souvenir_ frente a la que se habían detenido—. Pero hay algunos elementos clásicos que se mantienen. Por ejemplo, esos arcos y los techos bajos. Ah, ¿y has notado como muchas casas tienen terrazas? Pues también se debe a eso...

Durante buena parte de su vida, James había considerado que tenía un conocimiento bastante de decente sobre ese tipo de temas, al menos el suficiente para mantener una conversación y quedar bien parado. Así había sido hasta que conoció a Lily, quien lo hacía sentir como un total ignorante cada vez que abría la boca, cosa que, siendo sinceramente honesto, no podía importarle menos. ¿Cómo podría? Si con ver el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos y la sonrisa radiante que se adueñaba de su rostro cuando hablaba tan apasionadamente sobre todo eso le bastaba para callarse y escuchar atentamente.

—Lo siento —soltó ella de repente, haciéndolo sentir extrañado al ver como le dedicaba una mirada tímida con las mejillas moteadas de rojo—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo con todo esto, cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió James de inmediato, apenas dándole tiempo de terminar la pregunta—. Estoy interesado en todo lo que me estás contando. No prestes atención si pongo cara de idiota de vez en cuando, no es que esté aburrido, solo no estoy entendiendo.

—James, ¿si no entiendes por qué no me dices que me calle? —quiso saber la pelirroja, soltando una risita y dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Así no tiene sentido.

—No quería interrumpirte, estabas muy inspirada.

—Ya, eso quiere decir que estaba hablando como una loca —razonó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose una mano a los ojos—. Lo siento...

—Ya deja de disculparte —no pudo evitar ordenarle James, frustrándose como cada vez que se ponía en ese plan—. Ya te he dicho que no me molesta escucharte hablar de las cosas que te gustan, me encanta hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no?

— ¿Mi hermana? —inquirió Lily, enarcando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa donde irremediablemente se coló la amargura—. Pero creo que sus palabras exactas eran: _loca de remate que habla sobre cosas que a nadie le importan._

—A quién le importa su opinión —resopló James, enfadándose con esa mujer que, ya había conocido y para nada agradado—. La del problema es ella, no tú. Y no creas que te juzgo, no puedo decir que tenga a la hermana más cuerda de todas. Solo mírala...

En ese momento, ambos se giraron para encontrar con la mirada el establecimiento dónde el resto de sus amigos se habían detenido. Era una bodega de los dueños de un viñedo que estaban ofreciendo una cata de vinos, y por supuesto, Marlene y Sirius habían pensado que lo más inteligente sería tratar de probarlos todos, lo cual ya les empezaba a pasar facturas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir con ellos? —le preguntó Lily entre risas divertidas—. No estoy segura de que Peter y Mary puedan controlarlos solos.

—Yo tampoco, pero estarán bien —le aseguró él, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de eso, pero sí de querer continuar con su tiempo a solas con ella—. No están tan ebrios como parecen, ellos son así por naturaleza.

—Lo sé perfectamente —concordó Lily, dejando escapar otra risita antes de volverse hacia él—. Solo Tonks podría lograr que Remus los dejara solos en un país extranjero. Merece una estatua, espero que te encargues de eso.

—Créeme que lo haré, y sé perfectamente dónde. El Big Ben está sobrevalorado —bromeó James, haciéndola soltar una carcajada a la cual él se unió. A la vez, le agradeció mentalmente a Tonks por haber logrado aquel milagro, y deseó que la estuvieran pasando tan bien como él—. Entonces, ¿qué me estabas contando de las columnas?

—James, en serio no tienes que escuchar esto...

—Pero por supuesto que sí. Y créeme que no es solo porque me gustas demasiado y te escucharía incluso si me contaras sobre el ciclo reproductivo de esas palomas —aclaró él, señalando con la mano a las aves que se agrupaban en una plaza a unas cuadras de ellos—. Que me hables de estas cosas es necesario para mi trabajo. ¿Qué clase de Rey sería si no conozco de arquitectura romana?

—Uno que no tiene una novia molesta que no se calla nunca.

—Pero la tengo, así que por favor continua —le pidió el chico, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

—Qué necio —soltó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero entonces, lo que te decía de estas columnas es que... Que...

— ¿Qué? —se extrañó él, poniéndose serio al notar que borraba su sonrisa y dejaba de hablar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse antes de que ella tragara saliva,con el rostro palideciendo varios tonos, y girara la cabeza, ocultándose de algo que él no alcanzaba a ver.

— ¿Qué es, Lily? ¿Qué tienes...?

—Por allá. En esos arbustos —murmuró la chica, moviéndose un mechón del cabello para taparse el rostro y moviéndose más hacia él—. Creo que alguien está tomando fotografías.

Rápidamente, James volteó hacia el lugar donde ella había señalando, ajustándose los lentes y entrecerrando los ojos lo suficiente para ver claramente el reflejo de un lente que apuntaba hacia ellos.

—Maldita sea —gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo como su pecho dejaba salir una oleada de rabia que se regó por todo su cuerpo. No tardó en pasar un brazo por los hombros de Lily, atrayéndola lo suficiente para cubrirla con su cuerpo—. Oye, ven acá...

—Dígame, alteza —respondió de inmediato uno de los guardias reales que los habían acompañado, y que hacían un excelente trabajo siendo invisibles.

—Hay un fotógrafo por allá —chasqueó James, mirando hacia de reojo el lugar—. ¿Puedes...?

—Ya lo vi —asintió el hombre, sorpresivamente rápido—. Ya me encargo.

—Y por favor avísale a Mar —suspiró el príncipe, con cansancio, esperando que no hubieran alcanzado a fotografiarla bebiendo.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Gracias... —alcanzó a decirle James antes de que saliera disparado a cumplir su deber. Apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de Lily y pegó la boca a la parte de arriba de su cabeza—. Tranquila, ya pasó. Ya van a deshacerse de él.

—Lo siento —murmuró Lily, suspirando y abrazándose más a él—. Soy una idiota, sé que debo acostumbrarme a ellos, pero...

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Lily —le cortó él de inmediato, tratando de no dejar que la rabia que le generaba la situación se colara en su voz—. Y nadie espera que te acostumbres tan rápido... Ni siquiera deberías hacerlo en general.

Esa era una realización que lo atormentaba demasiado seguido, en especial cuando se enfrentaban a ese tipo de situaciones. No era justo que ella tuviera que vivir una situación con la que no se sentía para nada cómoda, ni por él ni por nadie, y saber que estar a su lado la obligaba a hacerlo le llenaba la mente de pensamientos en los que no quería ahondar.

Pero que a veces se hacían imposibles de ignorar.

—Pero voy a hacerlo —se apresuró a aclarar ella, levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos verdes en lo suyos—. Estoy trabajando en eso. No es fácil, pero me voy a acostumbrar.

La firmeza y determinación con la que aseguró eso dejó a James literalmente sin palabra, obligándolo a esbozar una sonrisa esperanzada por toda respuesta

Quería creerle, lo quería con todo el corazón.

— ¡AGH, odio a los malditos _paparazzi_! —exclamó la voz de Mar, rompiendo el momento al llegar junto a ellos—. Uno no puede tomarse unos tragos de vino porque...

—Porque son las once de la mañana y no se debería beber antes del mediodía —murmuró Mary, suspirando y tomando a su jefa por el codo para evitar que se fuera de lado—. Le advertí que sería una mala idea...

—Bah, no es para tanto, Mary —desestimó la chica, chasqueando con la lengua y soltándose de su agarre—. Tampoco bebí _tanto,_ además el vino gratis no se le niega a nadie. Menos a unos humildes señores con su lindo viñedo. James, debemos hacer un evento de vinos e invitarlos, fueron muy dulces conmigo.

—Seguramente, Marlene —asintió su hermano, entornando los ojos ante las incoherencias que decía cuando estaba ebria—. ¿Y se puede saber dónde dejaste a Sirius? Espero que no con la parejita de ancianos.

—No, aunque estuvieron a punto de adoptarlo. El maldito es tan adorable que le vendería condones a las monjas de la catedral —resopló la chica, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser fastidiada, pero a él se le antojó soñadora—. Se quedó con Peter en una charcutería por allá. Su madre leyó una receta en una revista italiana y quería que le comprara unos...

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡MAR! ¿Eres tú?

A James aquella voz femenina y chillona con marcado acento italiano se le antojó tan irritante como incómodamente familiar, y entendió claramente por qué cuando se volvió y se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía.

— ¿Sarah? —se sorprendió Mar al notar lo mismo—. ¿Qué estás...?

— ¡Pues yo podría preguntar lo mismo...! Ey, detente de una vez —le ordenó la chica al chófer de su descapotable de último modelo—. ¿No ves que quiero bajarme a saludar?

—Señorita Lombardi, no puedo aparcar aquí, estamos en medio de...

—Ay, solo serán unos minutos —desestimó la aludida, moviendo una mano de manera despectiva y abriendo la puerta antes de que el coche se detuviera. Saltó de este con una enorme sonrisa y casi corrió hacia Mar—. ¡No creerás que voy a seguir de largo sin saludar a mi princesa favorita!

—Que Carlota no te escuché o se pondrá celosa —se carcajeó Marlene, más alto de lo necesario.

—Ni me la menciones. Está insoportablemente aburrida desde que dio a luz —resopló Sarah, entornando los ojos con irritación y acercándose a Mar para envolver sus brazos a su alrededor en un sentido abrazo—. No sabes como extrañaba ver tu bonita carita de porcelana.

—No seas ridícula —siguió riendo Mar, devolviéndole el abrazo aunque mucho más recelosa—. Nos vimos hace poco...

— ¡Sí, en esa fiesta en la que casi ni hablaste conmigo! —se quejó la chica, alejándose para mirarla con indignación—. ¡Y eso fue hace como un año! No es propio de una princesa olvidar así a sus amigos.

A pesar de sus intentos, James no pudo seguir aguantando un gruñido.

No quería ser grosero, no le gustaba serlo ni con las personas a las que detestaba, pero con aquellas que representaban una potencial amenaza para las personas que quería, no tenía muchas contemplaciones.

Podía empezar a escribir la lista de razones por las que no tragaba a esa chica, pero nunca iba a terminarla. James no era una persona rencorosa, pero no importaba cuanto tratara, no podía perdonar ni olvidar a todos los supuestos amigos de Mar que habían aparecido con ella en cada portada de revista amarillista durante la época más oscura de su vida.

Sarah Lombardi no era mejor o peor que el resto de ellos, pero para James representaba a otra persona que había visto a su hermana caer en una espiral de malas decisiones y auto destrucción sin hacer nada para ayudarla, y en el peor de los casos, aprovechándose de eso.

Había sido un alivio cuando luego de ingresar a terapia, Mar se hubiera alejado de ese tipo de gente, pero James sabía perfectamente que ella los veía simplemente como personas con un estilo de vida _diferente_ , no como lo que realmente eran.

—Bueno, es que he estado ocupada —se limitó a responderle Mar, haciendo a James sentirse orgulloso al ver que no le daba ninguna explicación—. Y mira, te presento a mi amiga Mary. Bueno, es mi asistente, pero tú entiendes.

—Ay, hola, Mary. Un placer —la saludó Sarah con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se tensara cuando le pasó una mano por el rostro, sin permiso—. Eres toda una ternura. Te ves tan buena y adorable, no como la chica de hace unos años. Digo, era genial salir con ella, pero tenía algo que no me gustaba...

—Quizás que tuviera la agenda del teléfono llena de traficantes y vendedores de cualquier mierda —la interrumpió James, esbozando una sonrisa tensa, incapaz de seguir callado.

—James... —lo llamó su hermana, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—Ah, a ti tampoco te he olvidado, príncipe —dijo Sarah, tensándose un poco a verlo. Por obvias razones, James tampoco era de sus personas favoritas—. ¿Cómo has estado? Por los periódicos he visto que muy bien —señaló la chica, desviando su mirada hacia Lily—. No nos han presentado, pero ya te conozco también como todo el país.

—Sí, no eres la primera que me lo dice —respondió Lily, esbozando una sonrisa amable, pero recatada, captando la actitud de James e imitándola sin querer—. Me llamo Lily. Un placer conocerte.

—El placer es todo mío —asintió Sarah, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Mar—. Entonces, supongo que se están quedando en la casa de Andreas.

—Ah sí, fue muy dulce y me la prestó por el fin de semana. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás viviendo aquí?

—Ay por ahora sí, sabes que no me gusta Roma en esta época del año —suspiró Sarah de manera trágica, aunque rápidamente se encontró sonriendo con emoción—. Estoy quedándome con un empresario de Mónaco que tiene un yate _espectacular_.

—Siempre has tenido debilidad por la gente de Mónaco y sus yates —se rió Mar, dedicándole una mirada aprehensiva.

— ¿Y quién no? —se carcajeó Sarah, pero fue interrumpida por la bocina de un coche que esperaba a que ella moviera el suyo—. Agh, qué gente más imprudente.

—Sí, ellos son los imprudentes —murmuró James de mala gana, haciendo que Lily le pellizcara el brazo.

—Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar, Mar, no quisiera tener que irme... ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

— ¿Qué? —soltaron los hermano a unísono, con diferentes grados de brusquedad y sorpresa.

— ¡Sí! La casa de Andreas es _enorme_ y tiene muelle, yo puedo hacer arreglos para que lleven el yate.

—Bueno, eso sería fantástico, pero nosotros no somos demasiados y...

— ¡Tonta! ¡Pero si yo conozco a todo el mundo aquí! —le dejó saber Sarah, gruñendo con fastidio cuando volvieron a tocar la bocina—. ¡Un momento, por Dios! Qué intenso.

—Sarah, no lo sé...

—Anda, Mar, será divertido —le suplicó la chica, sacando el labio inferior en un ridículo puchero—. Por fa, por los viejos tiempos.

—Mar —la llamó James apenas notó el giro que daba su expresión—. No creo que...

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? —accedió la chica, ignorando deliberadamente a su hermano—. ¿Anotas mi número para que nos pongamos de acuerdo?

— ¡Aún lo tengo, tranquila! ¡Ay, esto va a ser genial! —chilló Sarah con emoción, aplaudiendo rápidamente antes de darle a Mar un abrazo fugaz y salir disparada hacia su auto—. ¡Te escribo apenas pueda! ¡Nos vemos a la noche!

— ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Mar con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando vio las miradas que recibía de todos lados—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?

— ¿Has perdido por completo la cabeza? —le espetó James, incapaz de controlar su enfado—. ¿Por qué aceptaste esa maldita fiesta?

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¡Tiene un yate!

—Yo te compro un yate en tu cumpleaños, Marlene, pero no tenías que aceptar nada de ella.

—James —lo llamó Lily, apretando el agarre en el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura—. Cálmate.

—Estás siendo totalmente ridículo —resopló Mar, entornando los ojos con irritación—. Es solo una fiesta, por Dios. ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer?

—Marlene...

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan duro con mis amigos, James.

—Esa chica no es tu amiga y lo sabes —soltó él con rotundidad.

—Ay ya, lo que digas —desestimó ella, tomando a Mary por el brazo y jalándola lejos de ahí—.Iré a buscar a Sirius para largarnos, ¡pero esa fiesta va,quieras o no!

—Como si me estuvieras dejando opción —gruñó el aludido, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado para soltar los nudos que se empezaban a formar.

—Eh... ¿Quieres explicarme que acaba de pasar? —le preguntó Lily, que aún no salía de su asombro—. ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Problemas —masculló James. Suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Te cuento en el auto, ¿de acuerdo? Es una suerte que no tengamos que compartirlo con ella.

—No seas así —le pidió Lily, sonriendo de manera dulce y comprensiva—. La amas, y lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Marlene era una de las personas que más amaba en su vida. Pero a menudo se encontraba deseando que hacerlo no involucrara tantas preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Un mes de ausencia por aquí y la única excusa que tengo es: mi otro fic me consume. Mi otro fic, el trabajo y la vida real. Los dos últimos los odio pero son un mal necesario jajaja. Lo importante es que ya volví, y que ya llegamos a la mitad de esta historia.**

 **Les cuento que estos capítulos de Italia han estado listos en mi mente desde que tuve las primeras ideas para el fic, sufrió obvios cambios debido al tiempo, pero la esencia sigue ahí por lo que me emociona mucho finalmente poder compartirlos con ustedes. Este fue algo así como un abre bocas, aunque hayan pasado cosas importantes es más que todo la preparación para el siguiente que va a ser demasiado importante para la historia, y por eso no puedo tardarme tanto.**

 **Me tomaré unos minutos para informarles que he tomado la decisión de actualizar cada fic una semana sí y un semana no. O sea, esta semana le tocó a esta historia, la semana que viene será para LU y así sucesivamente hasta que esta termine. Me parece lo más justo, y como sé que la mayoría de ustedes leen ambas, supongo que no les molestará jiji.**

 **¡En fin! Quiero saber si la espera valió la pena así que como siempre les voy a pedir que por fa se tomen un momentito para dejarme un review con sus impresiones del capítulo. Todos son super importantes para mí y no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen leerlos, así que se los agradeceré con todo el corazón.**

 **¡En el próximo tenemos fiesta así que no se lo pueden perder! Nos leemos entonces, les mando un abrazo y muchos besos. ¡Cuídense! Los amo, _bye._**


	11. Love Me Now

.

11.

 **I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone, so I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have.**

Love Me Now – John Legend.

.

Si La Toscana durante el día le había parecido preciosa, la noche estaba probando no tener nada que envidiarle.

Lily se había escapado un momento de la fiesta que se desenvolvía en la piscina, buscando respirar aire con menos tabaco y hierba costosa, además de dejar de escuchar aquella música tan estruendosa, al menos durante unos segundos. Desde el jardín delantero todavía se escuchaba el murmullo, pero por suerte había encontrado un lugar para pensar.

Había dejado a James platicando con unos viejos amigos de su familia. La pelirroja había guardado la esperanza de que el pésimo humor que lo había acompañado luego del paseo de la tarde se le pasara con el inicio de la fiesta, pero había probado estar muy equivocada. Estaba tenso y preocupado, y nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera parecía ser de ayuda, cosa que era imposiblemente frustrante. La mejor idea que había tenido era dejarlo a su aire por un rato, esperando que un cambio de compañía sirviera para animarlo.

—Ah, entonces aquí nos escondemos de los millonarios con la cabeza metida en el culo —la distrajo la voz de Sirius desde atrás, sonando divertido—. Perfecto, estuve buscando toda la noche.

—Ey, controla esa boca —lo reprendió la pelirroja por pura costumbre. Sabía que no haría diferencia—. Y no nos escondemos de nadie, solo pensamos. En silencio.

—Tendrás que cambiar esa oración a pasado porque eso se acabó —le dejó saber él, sonriendo burlón y dejándose caer en el banco junto a ella. Ignoró la mala mirada y siguió hablando—. ¿Y estás segura de que no nos escondemos de nadie? ¿Ni de su alteza real y su humor de mierda?

—Me atrapaste —respondió Lily, subiendo las cejas con una sorpresa fingida, bajando la mirada al notar lo que llevaba en la mano—. No sé de qué es esa botella, pero espero que pretendas compartir.

—Yo siempre comparto, pelirroja —dijo Sirius, entregándole una botella de vino caro y delicioso—. Incluso con las traidoras que dejan a mi mejor amigo solo con escoria. Contaba contigo para mantenerlo alejado de esos idiotas.

—Vamos, no se veían tan horribles —se excusó la pelirroja dándole un sorbo a la botella, tan sincera como pudo—. Al menos creo que pudo ser peor.

—Son unos idiotas patéticos —resopló el chico, doblando la boca con desagrado y recuperando su licor—. Si no voy a salvarlo es porque no tengo muchas ganas de partir narices. Estoy de buen humor.

Lily lo reprendió con la mirada antes de entornar los ojos y sacudir resignada la cabeza. Sirius era simplemente incorregible.

No había hablado mucho con los amigos de James, pero en general no le habían parecido malas personas. Creídos, sí, y muy diferente a Sirius y ella, pero no necesariamente malos.

—Oye, sé que James anda insoportable, pero no lo juzgues, ¿vale? —le pidió Sirius, atrayendo su atención con el tono afable, pero serio, que desprendía su voz—. Solo está preocupado por Mar. Y tiene razones para estarlo, esa chica Sarah… Bueno, solo diré que se las trae.

—Claro que no lo juzgo. Yo entiendo —quiso aclarar Lily, aunque un aire dudoso se coló en la oración—. En parte lo hago.

— ¿Pero…?

—Pero… Nada, ignórame —desestimó ella al final, no queriendo hablar de más y ser mal interpretada, o sonar entrometida—. Solo pensaba en que… Bueno, no era exactamente así como esperaba que fuera esta noche.

Se mordisqueó el labio con aflicción tras decir eso, preguntándose si habría sido mal interpretada de cualquier forma. La verdad era que a fiestas como esa seguro que podrían ir otras veces, y en cualquier parte del mundo. No había dicho nada porque no quería sonar como una malagradecida, pero sí había esperado hacer algo diferente estando en un país como ese.

—Bueno, pelirroja, eso lo podemos arreglar —señaló Sirius, sacándola de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa sugerente—. Si lo que quieres es sexo salvaje con James, solo tienes que pedírselo, dudo mucho que vaya a…

—Te llevó más de cinco minutos hacer un comentario asqueroso. Tu propio récord —resopló Lily con irritación. Volvió a rodar los ojos y se puso de pie con el eco de sus carcajadas rodeándola—. Anda, volvamos antes de que me obligues a matarte y dejar tu cuerpo en el extranjero.

—Inténtalo, pero te advierto que la princesa no estará feliz si por tu culpa sus necesidades dejan de ser atendidas…

El repertorio de comentarios desubicados y subidos de tono continuó todo el camino de vuelta a la piscina, como si las miradas asesinas de Lily y sus empujones hubieran perdido la capacidad de hacerlo callar. Ella, como siempre, estaba mayormente asqueada, pero secretamente también estaba agradecida. Era por Sirius por quién estaba soportando tantas pretensiones esa noche, incluso cuando parecía que su paciencia para ese tipo de eventos era de cero, la estaba salvando con su capacidad para sobrellevarlo.

Aunque había gente que parecía dispuesta a quebrar todos sus intentos.

— ¡Aquí están las dos personas más suertudas de Gran Bretaña! —exclamó Sarah, la amiga de Marlene, interceptándolos en la entrada de la piscina con una enorme sonrisa y un trago rojo en la mano—. Saben, podría tomarles una foto ahora y ganar mucho dinero en cualquiera parte del mundo.

—Imagino que sí —respondió Lily esbozando una sonrisa fingida y arqueando ambas cejas—. Pero confiamos en que no lo harás.

—Especialmente porque no queremos que tu millonario piense que su dinero no te alcanza —agregó Sirius, sonriendo con intención, ignorando la mirada significativa de su amiga—. Después se lleva el yate y nos quedamos sin fiesta.

—Agh, qué cosas dices, Sirius —se rió la chica, girando toda su atención hacia él y posando una mano en su antebrazo—. Tú siempre tan ocurrente.

Atónita, Lily parpadeó un par de veces, asegurándose de que estaba viendo bien. No fue necesario que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos, había convivido con Sirius demasiados años como para no conocer el comportamiento de las chicas a su alrededor.

—Creo que debería pensarlo mejor, quizás la suertuda es Mar y no tú —comentó Sarah, sin soltar su brazo y espiándolo por debajo de las pestañas mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

—A veces ella, a veces yo, de vez en cuando ambos. Pero eso depende de la posición —explicó Sirius, sonriéndole con sugerencia y haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos—. Y no que la charla no esté interesante, ¿pero me puedes decir dónde está Mar? La estaba buscando.

—Eres tan dulce, se ve que te preocupas por ella —señaló la chica sacando ligeramente el labio inferior y acariciando su brazo con delicadeza—. Ya veo por qué ha estado enamorada de ti desde… Bueno, siempre.

— ¿Ah? —saltó él, abriendo más los ojos y soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sirius… —empezó a decir Lily, captando de golpe cómo le había caído aquel comentario—. Qué tal si...

—Ay, vamos, pero si es tan obvio —Desde que la conozco ha estado loquita por…

—Sirius, creo que Mar está sentada en el yate —se volvió a meter Lily, ahora con más brusquedad, obligando a Sarah a callarse y salvando a su amigo de recibir más información inesperada—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Seguro también te está esperando.

—Sí, mejor —decidió el aludido, aclarándose la garganta y mirando a las dos chicas con una expresión contrariada—. Entonces voy a…

El chico dejó la oración a la mitad, y en lugar de terminar, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y le dio un trago largo a su botella de vino a la vez que se alejaba en dirección al muelle.

—Eso fue bastante innecesario —le espetó Lily a su acompañante, no alcanzando a controlar el tono enfadado y acusador en su voz.

—Bah, no fue para tanto —desestimó Sarah, quien seguía sonriendo, pero había dejado el tono meloso de lado—. Qué Mar está colada por el mejor amigo de su hermano ha sido por años el secreto peor guardado de ese palacio. Y creo que él es algo cortito de mente, es el único que no lo sabía.

Lily se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla en orden de no gritar y atraer la atención de todos los invitados, medio ebrios, que disfrutaban de la fiesta alrededor de ellas. No le quedaba duda de que había hecho aquel comentario con toda la intención de que Sirius reaccionara exactamente cómo lo había hecho y estar tan segura la asqueó.

—De cualquier forma, no te correspondía a ti decírselo —continuó increpándola la pelirroja, a pesar de estar casi segura de que no iba a importarle—. Y para considerarlo cortito de mente lucías muy interesada en él.

— ¿Has visto a ese chico? Me haría revisar la vista de no estarlo —se excusó la chica, entornando los ojos y empezando a lucir fastidiada—. Y no te preocupes por la princesa, puede encontrar mil como él si así lo desea.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué estás…?!

—Sarah, estoy seguro de que la conversación con Lily está interesantísima —dijo la voz de James, llegando de repente y sobresaltando a su novia. Llevaba una sonrisa falsa y tensa en el rostro que le dejó saber a la chica que su humor no había mejorado—. Pero creo que es hora de que vayas a atender la fiesta que tú organizaste.

—Yo no veo a nadie quejándose de eso, príncipe —resolvió Sarah, respondiéndole una sonrisa igual de hipócrita—. Pero sí, creo que mejor los dejo y vuelvo con mi gente. Disfruten de la fiesta. ¡Estamos hablando, Lily!

A diferencia de ellos dos, la pelirroja no se molestó en fingir que sonreía ni en aparentar que no la detestaba. Lily se consideraba una persona muy gentil y paciente, pero al igual que todo el mundo, tenía un límite que no permitía retorno a quienes lo cruzaban.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el chico cuando por fin estuvieron solos, posando una mano en la curva de su cintura—. No quería dejarte sola, pero…

—No me dejaste, yo fui a tomar aire —le cortó ella con una brusquedad que los sorprendió a ambos—. Y estaba con Sirius.

—Solo me refería a qué…

—Sé a lo que te referías —volvió a zanjar Lily, sin poder retener la hostilidad en su tono—. Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola, James.

Su actitud tajante no le pasó por alto al chico, que enarcó las cejas con impresión y apartó la mano con la que había intentado abrazarla, dando un paso hacia atrás para observarla mejor.

— ¿Segura qué estás bien, Lily? —insistió James, ajustándose los lentes y entrecerrando los ojos—. Porque luces algo…

—Sí, ya te dije que estoy bien —repitió ella, inhalando con fuerza para no volver a explotar. Se cruzó de brazos de manera casi enfurruñada y desvió la mirada—. Pero no eres el único que puede estar de mal humor.

—Yo no estoy de mal humor —se excusó el chico, cambiando drásticamente su expresión por una de mucha indignación. Chasqueó con la lengua cuando se ganó una mirada significativa al respecto—. No lo estoy, solo me preocupo —la corrigió, girando la cabeza para empezar a buscar con la mirada—. Y hablando de eso, sabes dónde está…

— ¡Mar también está bien, James! —explotó la pelirroja, demasiado exasperada para seguir tragándoselo. Volvió a suspirar y se pasó las manos por el cabello—. A ver, no quiero que me malinterpretes pero debes dejar de…

— ¿De qué? —soltó el príncipe, receloso y a la defensiva—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Lily?

Un nudo se apretó en el estómago de Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas se le empezaban a ir de las manos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban casi a mitad del patio y que más de una mirada estaba puesta sobre ellos. No era de interés para ninguno que su discusión fuera espiada, así que lo tomó de la mano y jaló lo suficiente para que él entendiera el punto y la siguiera hasta una zona más desalojada. La hallaron en otro patio no muy lejos del lugar de la fiesta, una especie de cobertizo que de día dejaba apreciar las preciosas florecillas que lo cubrían.

—A ver, James, te pedí que no me malinterpretaras… —casi le rogó ella, dedicándole una mirada suplicante y sintiendo su estómago se encogía de nervios—. Pero necesitas darle a tu hermana un respiro.

—Un… ¿Un respiro? —se extrañó el chico, frunciendo el ceño con total incomprensión—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Yo sé que cuidarla es una prioridad para ti, James. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por ella y el por qué lo haces —empezó a explicarle la pelirroja, hablando pausada y con calma, tratando de hacerlo entender—. Pero tienes que confiar en ella, no puedes estar chequeándola y vigilándola todo el día. La vas a asfixiar y entonces será peor.

—Bueno, eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —chasqueó James, sonando dolido y enfadado, haciendo que Lily se pateara mentalmente—. Especialmente si lo ves todo desde afuera.

El intento de Lily para que el comentario no le doliera resultó simplemente inútil. Cerró la boca de golpe y se recostó de la pared del cobertizo, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido dónde nadie la había llamado. No había querido, y se había tratado de convencer de no hacerlo, pero ya se preocupaba demasiado por ellos y ser solo participe externo no la hacía sentir nada cómoda.

Bajó la mirada para que él no notara su aflicción, pero James ya la conocía demasiado para eso.

—Maldición, Lily, no… Eso no fue lo que quise decir —se apresuró a corregirse, suavizando su voz y sonando mucho menos brusco— . Yo no…

—Lo siento, no debí meterme —lo interrumpió ella, suspirando y posando su mirada arrepentida en la de él—. Sé que no es mi asunto…

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que sí! Digo… Sé que no me lo estás diciendo por mal, es solo que… —James resopló exasperado y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, lucía estresado y ella no podía culparlo—. No te imaginas lo difícil que es esta mierda.

—Lo hago, me lo has contado —le recordó Lily, sonriéndole de manera dulce y comprensiva—. Por eso… Bueno, quería ayudarte, pero tienes razón. No puedo juzgar desde afuera…

—Tienes casi seis meses conviviendo con nosotros, Lily. Eso no es desde afuera —contradijo el chico, dedicándole una mirada de disculpas—. Reaccioné terrible, lo siento. Y sé que en general he estado siendo una pésima compañía toda la noche, pero… —tomó aire y se frotó el rostro por debajo de los anteojos—. Esa chica cerca de Mar me pone nervioso.

—No te culpo, de verdad —le prometió Lily, estirando el brazo para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Pero debes tenerle más confianza. Mar no va a volver a hacerse daño.

—Sí, en el fondo lo sé. Lo cual hace todo esto mucho peor —señaló él, soltando una risa amarga y entornando los ojos—. Sé que debo darle su espacio. Nos lo dijeron en terapia, pero… Eso, es difícil.

—Me lo imagino… Pero ey, si pudiste viajar entre Rio y Australia en cuarenta y ocho horas para ir del cumpleaños de Sirius a esa gira… —recordó la chica, sonriendo divertida con la intención de animarlo—. Creo que puedes con todo.

—No debí contarte eso, es más una vergüenza que un logro —gruñó James, sin ocultar del todo su sonrisa.

Lily se rió por lo bajo y, olvidando el enfado que pudo haber sentido, le permitió que la tomara por el cuello, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza para besarla.

El encontronazo con Sarah y el mal humor anterior pronto quedaron reducidos a insignificancias en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera agradable y bueno cuando James la besaba de esa forma, con ganas y sentimiento, obligándola a aferrarse a sus antebrazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Recordó lo que había estado pensando un rato atrás mientras hablaba por Sirius y tuvo que reprenderse. Quizás no estaba recorriendo y conociendo todo el país, pero besar a James en un rincón escondido de Italia compensaba bastante.

—Ey… Ya estoy un poco aburrida de esta… De esta fiesta… —empezó a decirle ella, sonriendo entre besos—. Qué tal si… Montamos una propia…

—Creo que… Es la mejor idea que has tenido —concordó James, soltando una risita y llevando sus besos a su mejilla para llegar a su oído—. Y compré un tarro de helado para la idea que te comenté en el avión —Lily se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando atrapó la punta de su oreja con los dientes—. Si estás de acuerdo.

Soltó una risita por lo bajo y le sonrió emocionada, dejándole saber que estaba más que de acuerdo.

Eso, definitivamente, contaba como algo diferente en un país extranjero.

* * *

Era una suerte que aquella no estuviera siendo una de esas fiestas que se pasaban en plan de amigos, desde muy temprano todos habían tomado su propio rumbo y Remus estaba muy satisfecho de que así fuera.

Había conseguido un punto perfecto junto a la puerta del patio desde el que podía observar perfectamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto en la piscina como en el yate y sus alrededores. De haberlo visto, James se habría indignado con él por no estar disfrutando de la noche y en su lugar, haber vuelto a su puesto, pero él lo prefería así.

Le daba tiempo para pensar. Tal vez demasiado.

No había esperado aquella fiesta, y mucho menos se había esperado que fuera a tener que ver con la amiga de Mar, Sarah, de quien tenía opiniones muy particulares, para no decir que no le gustaba para nada. Y en otra ocasión se hubiera enfadado por su total falta de criterio, pero esa vez lo dejó pasar. Por una parte, quería creer que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y por otra, simplemente se había enterado en un momento en el que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

En el mismo dónde la había tenido toda la tarde.

Los recuerdos no tardaron en acudir a su mente, provocando que un líquido pesado y cálido se regara por su pecho. La sequedad que sintió en la garganta lo llevó a tomar la decisión de entrar a la cocina y buscar un vaso de agua. No consideraba prudente tomar nada que tuviera alcohol.

Fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrar a más de un invitado dentro de la casa. Había sugerido que cerraran las puertas, pero Mar había insistido y al final había hecho lo que le había dado la gana, como siempre. A él lo incomodaba demasiado saber que había gente que no conocían de nada pasando su borrachera o montando su fiesta privada en el lugar dónde ellos estaban viviendo. Desde luego, al resto de sus amigos los tenía sin cuidado.

Para ese momento de la noche él los hacía a todos en el yate o en sus habitaciones, por eso le sorprendió tanto pasar frente a uno de los salones y escuchar una voz no italiana y que pudo reconocer.

—A mí me parece que te ves bien… —escuchó que decía Peter, sonando nervioso y abochornado—. Digo… Es un lindo vestido.

—Ay, no sé, a mí me resulta algo incómodo —le respondió Mary, con un hilito de voz tan fino que a Remus le sorprendió haberla entendido—. No me gusta usar nada tan… Descotado —se le trabó la lengua un poco al decir eso, pero logró componerse—. Pero bueno, no tuve mucha opción. Mar me lo metió a la fuerza.

—Sí, eso es lo que ella hace. A mí no me parece que sea muy… ¡No que haya estado viendo! Pero… Quiero decir…

Como los años junto a Sirius no pasaban en vano, Remus no logró contener el impulso de echar un ojo por la puerta entreabierta, dejando que su lado cotilla le ganara. Los encontró en un sofá junto a la ventana, sentados uno junto al otro, con solo milímetros de separación, lo cual le pareció simplemente sorprendente. No tanto como que los dos estaban tan sonrojados que temía que no tardaran en explotar.

—Tranquilo, entendí —le aseguró la chica, ahorrándole la tortura de seguir hablando. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeñísima y continuó—. Y, eh… Ya, gracias.

Remus apretó los labios, tragándose una risita divertida y haciendo uso de toda su prudencia para volver a alejarse tan silenciosamente como había regresado.

Le parecía muy justo que esos dos se estuvieran acercando, de todos los que estaban ahí eran los que más merecían una noche libre de preocupaciones, tomando en cuenta que tenían que soportar a Sirius y a Mar más de lo que cualquier ser humano normal tendría capacidad.

Aunque si de algo estaba seguro, era que ambos lo disfrutaban. Al menos un poco.

Con gusto habría dirigido todos sus pensamientos a ellos por un rato, estaba dispuesto a pensar en cualquier pequeñez que fuera capaz de distraerlo, pero entonces entró a la cocina, y la vio, y sus planes terminaron de golpe.

—Ey, hola, por fin te veo —lo saludó Tonks, cerrando el refrigerador y girándose hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y una manzana en la mano—. Pensé que te habías mudado a un hotel para no soportar el ruido.

—No creas que no lo pensé —murmuró el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero apenas encontrando su mirada—. Pero James piensa que debo aprender a divertirme.

—Lo pensamos todos, no sé si te enteraste —soltó la chica con ironía, entornando los ojos—. Y por lo que veo, no has captado la indirecta.

—Hago lo que puedo —mintió Remus, empezando a caminar hacia ella, pero dudando a último minuto—. Eh, yo iba a…

—Toda tuya —adivinó Tonks, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle libre el espacio—. Supongo que también necesitaras algo con que absorber tanto alcohol.

—No he bebido nada, más bien necesito agua —le explicó él, volviendo a sentir la cabeza pesada cuando recordó la razón—. Hacía calor afuera.

—Uf, ni me lo digas —resopló ella, subiéndose al mesón de granito, ignorando lo costoso que era—. Está temperatura es una locura, creí que no superaría a la tarde, pero…

Remus agradeció no haber dado el primer trago de agua, estaba seguro de que se habría atragantado de lo contrario. Ella debió haberse dado cuenta, muy tarde, de lo que había implicado con su respuesta, porque el aire alrededor de ellos se espesó casi de inmediato, haciendo más insoportable el silencio que se estableció.

—No quise… —empezó a decir ella, quebrándolo, dubitativa—. No me refería…

—Ya sé —le cortó Remus, nuevamente negado a encontrar su mirada. Sintió que la garganta volvía a secarse y apuró su vaso de agua—. Olvídalo.

—Digo… Sigue teniendo sentido, pero…

—Ya te entendí —la interrumpió el chico, suspirando con pesadez—. No es necesario que…

—Remus.

— ¿Si?

—Ya basta. Mírame.

La orden fue tan rotunda y firme que no le quedó más que obedecerla. Tragó saliva disimuladamente y finalmente se permitió encontrarla con la mirada.

Estaba seguro de que era la única a la que las tijeras y el estilo de Mar no había tocado, y él estaba agradecido por eso. Así estaba perfecta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque ambos sabían muy bien la respuesta.

—Deja de tratarme como si tuviera doce —le pidió la chica, bastante irritada—. Sé que la mayoría del tiempo no lo parezco, pero soy una mujer adulta.

—Lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise implicar —se disculpó él, pateándose mentalmente y sintiéndose como un idiota—. Pero… No estoy seguro de que debo hacer. Esto se nos salió de las manos y no…

—Te ruego que no empieces con ese discurso —lo interrumpió Tonks, dedicándole una mirada tan fastidiada como suplicante—. No quiero escuchar que fue un error y que no debimos hacerlo, blah, blah…

—No lo diré si no lo deseas —concedió Remus, preguntándose si habría una forma de no soltar tantas estupideces—. Pero sí creo que no debimos…

—A ver, si tienes una enfermedad rara, es hora de que me lo digas. ¿Es eso?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no —soltó él, parpadeando con extrañeza—. Es solo que…

—Entonces no hagas un drama —chasqueó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con un desinterés que a él no le pareció muy real—. Son cosas que pasan, todo el tiempo en todas partes del mundo la gente lo está haciendo. ¿Tú no lo habías hecho nunca?

Remus pensó que no, desde luego que no. Podía pasarle a todo el mundo, pero no a él. Él nunca se permitía esos momentos de debilidad, no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos de esa manera.

Pero con ella, había sido imposible de resistirse.

— ¡Este lugar es _increíble_! —había exclamado la chica, apuntando su cámara al horizonte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Y yo que pensaba que la vista desde la casa era preciosa! ¡Qué estafa!

Remus se rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, ignorante completamente de lo que pasaría en unos minutos.

Había sido muchas horas antes de la fiesta, cuando se habían escapado un rato de la excursión planeada por sus amigos. El brillante sol del mediodía estaba en pleno apogeo, amenazando con pasar por encima de la crema protectora y quemarles la piel, pero ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado por eso.

Remus había descubierto esa colina perdida del mundo la primera vez que había visitado ese lugar, un par de años atrás. Estaba alejado de cualquier pueblo y dejaba una vista preciosa de toda la costa y las montañas verdosas. No iban a encontrar un mejor lugar para fotografiar y estaba feliz de haberla llevado.

—Te dije que lo era —le recordó sin dejar de sonreír, sentado en el capó del auto que había tomado prestado para llevarlos allí—. Me sorprende que no esté lleno de turistas. Es perfecto.

—Bueno, para el común denominador es más divertido solo ir a la playa y comer pizza —supuso la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. Pareció ocurrírsele algo a último momento, ya que bajó la cámara y lo miró, pensativa—. Aunque eso último no suena mal. Deberíamos pensarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Remus, ignorando las voces que le recordaban que no era prudente seguir haciendo planes con ella—. Solo avísame cuando termines y vamos.

—Creo que ya estoy lista, no sé qué más puedo capturar —comentó, revisando risueña las fotografías que ya tenía—. Mamá va a estar feliz. ¡Y podré mostrarlas en alguna de mis clases! Esto será un diez seguro. Gracias, Remus.

—Me alegra haber ayudado —dijo el chico con toda la sinceridad del mundo—. A ver, muéstrame.

Ella asintió varias veces y saltó hasta el auto, sentándose a su lado y entregándole su cámara, indicándole dónde tocar y dónde no hacerlo.

—Oye, estas están increíbles —le dejó saber él, admirando las imágenes, agradablemente sorprendido—. En serio, son un gran trabajo.

—Pues muchas gracias —sonrió Tonks, halagada—. Me gusta mucho la fotografía. Incluso esta que es bastante aburrida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañó Remus, girando la mirada hacia ella.

—Bueno, no es algo que sepa mucha gente… —empezó a contarle la chica, bajando la voz y mirándolo con complicidad—. Estoy _obsesionada_ con la fotografía de guerra.

—No —soltó Remus de golpe, mirándola con escepticismo, demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con Sirius y pensando que le estaba jugando una broma. Pero su expresión honesta le reveló que estaba hablando muy en serio—. ¿Es…? ¿De verdad?

—Sip. De verdad, verdad.

—Yo… No tenía idea… ¡Me parece fantástico! —se apresuró a agregar, no queriendo que pensara lo contrario—. En serio, solo que… No lo esperaba para nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una ternura? —le preguntó ella, batiendo las pestañas de manera coqueta y haciéndolo soltar una risita—. No hablo mucho de eso, pero en serio me parece fascinante.

—Y bastante aterrador —señaló él, subiendo las cejas con impresión—. No conozco mucho al respecto, pero es bastante peligroso.

—Lo sé —respondió Tonks, equilibrando tranquilidad con la seriedad que el asunto ameritaba—. Pero siempre he querido fotografiar una parte más real de la vida. Es lindo tomar paisajes y cosas así, pero creo que tengo estómago para más.

—No sé por qué, pero me resulta fácil de creer —asintió Remus, riendo con incredulidad—. Qué increíble. Yo queriendo una vida más tranquila y tú buscando el peligro.

—No entiendo cómo buscas una vida más tranquila si no quieres dejar de trabajar —señaló la chica, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Sigo sorprendida de que te tomaras en serio las vacaciones.

—Bueno, no me dejaron mucha opción… —masculló de mala gana, haciendo una mueca al recordar todas las discusiones al respecto que había tenido con James.

— ¿Hablas solo del viaje o en general?

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia? —le preguntó él, permitiendo que sus comisuras se elevaran en una sonrisa amarga.

—Pues muchísima —exclamó Tonks, girando todo su cuerpo hacia él, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad—. Si hablas de la vida en general, creo que es necesario que entiendas que tienes más opciones de las que crees.

—También tengo un deber que cumplir —puntualizó Remus, subiendo la barbilla con solemnidad—.Tengo que cuidar de James y de Mar…

—Ellos no querrían que desperdiciaras tu vida cuidándolos —replicó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva que se le antojó tan linda como dolorosa—. Remus, ambos te quieren demasiado para eso.

Esa vez no se le ocurrió nada honorable qué responder, el nudo que se apretaba su estómago se lo impidió. Le hubiera gustado desmentirlo, pero hubiera sido injusto con sus amigos que durante años le habían demostrado justo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Nadie merece pasarse la vida haciendo algo que no lo apasiona —continuó Tonks al ver que él no respondía. No había dejado de sonreírle, lo que le hacía imposible desviar la mirada—. Y este trabajo creo que no te apasiona mucho…

—La pasión no quita el hambre, Tonks —razonó él, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Sí, como si tus amigos fueran a dejarte pasando hambre —se carcajeó ella, provocando que una sensación burbujeante se adueñara de su pecho—. Comparto un dormitorio con Lily, las excusas ridículas ya las conozco de la A a la Z. Así que respétame.

—Ya, mi error —Remus se permitió reír, era imposible no hacerlo cuando la risa de ella era tan contagiosa. Se detuvo unos segundos después, pero solo para dedicarle la sonrisa más sincera que tenía—. Creo que Lily tiene mucha suerte.

Más tarde, Remus iba a tratar de entender cómo las tornas del paseo habían cambiado luego de eso, y la única explicación coherente que encontraría sería la expresión radiante y luminosa que ella le dedicó en ese momento, opacando por completo la claridad del día.

—Bueno, tú podrías tenerla también —susurró Tonks al cabo de unos segundos, mordisqueándose el labio y encogiéndose de hombros—. Si quieres, claro.

Por suerte para él, aquella fue una propuesta sencilla, porque pudo haberle pedido que se lanzaran en caída libre de aquella colina y seguramente habría dicho que sí.

Luego supondría que la parte de su cerebro acostumbrada a actuar de manera racional habría obedecido a sus amigos y se había tomado unas vacaciones. Fue la única explicación que encontró para, de un momento a otro, haber colocado una mano en su nunca, sujetándola con la suficiente firmeza para obligarla a elevar el rostro. Y besarla.

—No me parece que estuviera mal.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Remus de golpe, volviendo a la cocina de la casa, alejándose de la tarde y del sol. Conseguir que su voz saliera con normalidad fue imposible—. ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que hicimos —le explicó ella, suspirando y mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada se había vuelto repentinamente oscura—. No se sintió mal, al menos no para mí.

Remus la imitó y tomó una respiración, propia tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante todos esos recuerdos.

El besó se había elevado sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero de repente se había encontrado dentro del auto en el asiento del copiloto, con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, presionando su intimidad con la zona de su pantalón que no había tardado en endurecerse.

No había estado demasiadas veces en una situación como esa, pero recordaba todas muy claramente y sabía perfectamente que ninguna se había sentido así de bien.

Había sido simplemente increíble. Tenerla de esa forma, sentada sobre él, subiendo y bajando a su propio acorde, permitiéndole enterrarse en esa cálida humedad que lo había llevado al borde del delirio. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ni sus pechos rebotando frente a sus ojos, ni sus gemidos dolientes inundando el auto. Mucho menos las expresiones llenas de placer que habían quedado tatuadas en su mente.

—Tú no parecías pasarlo mal tampoco…

—Ya, entendí —le cortó él con una voz gruesa que no se reconoció. Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, necesitando apartar esos pensamientos para no dejarse llevar de nuevo—. Ese no es el punto, Tonks…

—Remus, escucha. Si no… Está bien si no quieres que hablemos más del asunto —aclaró ella, aunque la expresión de su rostro la desmentía completamente—. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Lo que ocurrió puede quedarse aquí en Italia, ¿está bien?

Él no pudo evitar pensar que sí, de hecho eso habría sido lo más sabio.

Pero definitivamente no iba a estar bien.

—Oye, no… Aún no me he subido al fulano yate —soltó él, casi balbuceando. No fue lo más inteligente que pudo soltar, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Al principio ella lo miró con una mezcla de impresión e incredulidad que a él se le antojó especialmente tierna, pero definitivamente no tanto como la sonrisa ilusionada y llena de emoción que esbozó después.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! Ya yo lo recorrí todo apenas llegó así que hasta puedo hacerte un tour —le dejó saber ella, bajándose del mesón de un salto y tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la salida— ¡Es espectacular! ¡El mejor yate que he visto! No que haya visto muchos, claro, pero este sigue siendo el mejor…

Remus no tenía mucho que aportar a eso. O quizás sí, pero prefería dejar que ella hablara. Así que eso hizo, riéndose y escuchando encantando sus ocurrencias mientras pensaba que, si sus amigos le habían enseñado algo, era que las decisiones impulsivas solían acarrear consecuencias negativas.

Pero algo le decía que esa iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

— ¿Ya vas a decirme qué te ocurre?

Sirius detuvo a medio camino la tarea de encasquetarse los pantalones, quedándose inmóvil mientras pensaba una respuesta. Mar enarcó una ceja mientras esperaba, aún sin levantarse de la cama y con los ojos clavados a su espalda definida, regodeándose en las marcas rojas que sus uñas le habían dejado.

— ¿Y qué me va a ocurrir, Marlene? —repuso él, recuperándose del momentáneo estupor y terminando de abrocharse la bragueta y el cinturón. El tono de su voz volvía a ser divertido y burlón, por lo que supo que no obtendría una respuesta sincera—. Estoy exhausto, ¿o acaso crees que hacer que te corras dos veces es muy fácil?

—Ah, ¿es por eso que tardas tanto en lograrlo? —contraatacó ella, obligándolo a girarse para dedicarle una mirada ofendida que la hizo sonreír irremediablemente—. Estabas muy extraño allá arriba, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

—Estaba extraño porque tenía ganas de follar —explicó Sirius con brusquedad, poniéndose la camiseta con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ya me las quité y vuelvo a estar bien, ¿contenta?

Mar entornó los ojos y movió una mano para desestimarlo, rendida y demasiado satisfecha para dejar que lo arruinara con sus estupideces. Se estiró en la cama, aún sintiendo cosquillas en sus relajadas extremidades, y posó la mirada en las ventanas que rozaban el techo del camarote, dejándole una vista preciosa de cielo estrellado.

La fiesta estaba yendo bien, no era la mejor ni la peor en la que había estado, pero le parecía una buena forma de disfrutar su última noche en aquel lugar. No había visto a Sarah más que al principio de la velada cuando había llegado con el yate y más o menos la mitad de los invitados. La tenía sin cuidado, su época de no despegarse de ella había quedado en el olvido hacía mucho.

Prefería estar con Sirius.

Incluso cuando estaba actuando de una manera tan peculiar. No sabía qué pasaba, lo había perdido por media hora y a su regreso había notado el cambio que era muy evidente para no notarlo. Estaba taciturno y pensativo, respondiéndole con monosílabos y apenas encontrando su mirada, dejando notar un brillo de incertidumbre en sus ojos cuando lo hacía. Mar no era buena para conseguir que las personas hablaran de sus problemas, especialmente porque no le gustaba que se lo hicieran a ella, por eso había hecho lo que parecía más útil.

Desde luego, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta los lujosos camarotes había logrado devolverle la sonrisa sucia y mal intencionada al rostro.

Había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre casi de inmediato, y sin embargo, había algo que Mar había sentido diferente al resto de sus encuentros. No se atrevía a señalar exactamente qué, pero definitivamente había habido algo. Su forma de besarla, de acariciarla, de enterrarse en ella y hacerla delirar. Todo se había sentido distinto. Mejor, de alguna forma, y eso era decir demasiado.

—Ey, ¿está bonito el paisaje? —la llamó él al cabo de unos segundos, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Acabas de verme desnudo, así que dudo que la vista sea superable…

—Para una vista insuperable solo tengo que bajar la mirada —replicó Mar, sonriendo con todos los dientes y abriendo los brazos en cruz, dejándose admirar en toda su desnudez.

—Eso está certificado —coincidió Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa brillante y volviendo a comérsela con los ojos—. ¿Puedo tomar una foto de recuerdo?

—Qué asqueroso —fingió ofenderse ella, arrancándole una carcajada cuando la vio estirar el brazo para coger el vestido que había quedado olvidado en el suelo—. Mejor vámonos, no quiero entorpecer a dos almas que vengan buscando lo mismo que nosotros.

—También podemos quedarnos y hacerles compañía —sugirió Sirius, tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Aún recuerdo que me dijiste que no lo has hecho con más de una persona a la vez y eso es…

—Problema de cualquiera menos tuyo —le cortó Mar, que ya se había levantado y colocado las bragas. Se tomó un momento para mirarse al espejo y asegurarse de que se veía presentable—. Así que cierra la boca.

—Yo solo te ofrecía una solución —se desentendió él con fingida inocencia, inclinándose para recoger su chaqueta—. Pero como tú prefieras…

—Eso es obvio —aceptó la chica, apresurándose a tomar la prenda antes de que él lo hiciera. Sonrió ante su expresión sorprendida y se la echó sobre los hombros—. No sé cuando vas a entenderlo, pero a mí me queda mejor.

Salió de la habitación antes de que él pudiera responder, pero alcanzó a escucharlo soltar una risita encantada antes de seguirla.

La cubierta del yate los recibió mucho más vacía de lo que había estado cuando bajaron. Había pasado un rato desde entonces, por lo que supuso que algunos invitados ya se habrían marchado. Los que aún quedaban habían empezado a rezagarse, demasiado ebrios, en diferentes esquinas del ridículamente inmenso barco. No encontró a ninguno de sus amigos ni a James, tampoco recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, pero esperaba que estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que ella unos minutos atrás. Se lo merecían, en especial Remus y Mary que tenían tanto trabajo en días normales.

—Nunca había estado en un mismo barco con tantos millonarios imbéciles juntos —comentó Sirius, chasqueando la lengua con desagrado, lo suficiente alto para que cualquiera lo escuchara—. Y eso es mucho decir, tomando en cuenta que el hermano de mi madre tenía uno en… No lo recuerdo, algún círculo del infierno.

—No exageres, apenas y has tenido que hablarles —desestimó Mar, yendo hacia el bar del yate y tomando una botella del vino que habían estado bebiendo toda la noche—. Sabes tan bien como yo que podría ser mil veces peor.

—Entre que me golpeen en la entrepierna con un martillo o con una bola de bolicihe, prefiero que no me golpeen y ya —razonó él, gruñendo y enarcando una ceja en su dirección—. Pensé que ya nos íbamos.

—En un momento. Sígueme.

Mar no recordaba en qué momento Sirius se había vuelto tan obediente, pero últimamente no recordaba demasiadas ocasiones en que se hubiera negado a algo que ella dijera. No quería detenerse a pensar en qué podía significar aquello, prefería simplemente disfrutar lo agradable que se sentía.

—Estoy casi seguro de que hacer esto es ilegal —mencionó el chico cuando adivinó a dónde lo llevaba, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que le dejó saber que no le daba verdadera importancia a lo que decía—. Y te informo que el agua no está precisamente caliente.

—Entonces no te caigas —resolvió Mar, sonriendo con emoción y apoyándose en él para pasarse a la proa del yate—. Anda, no seas aburrido…

—Nunca —contestó Sirius, siguiéndola de inmediato.

—Así me gusta —lo felicitó la chica, caminando con cuidado para no resbalar por la encerada superficie—. Sabes, pueden decir lo que quieran de Sarah, pero soportarla nos trajo esta maravilla.

—Definitivamente no compensa su presencia —masculló él de mala gana. —Ni que hubiera traído el Titanic lo compensaría.

—Ya, no te pongas como James. Aquí está bien —decidió ella, deteniéndose unos centímetros antes de llegar a la punta y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara—. Sé por qué la odian, pero de verdad, exageran.

—No lo hacemos —replicó Sirius con firmeza y rotundidad. Como ella le había indicado, se recostó a su lado cuidadosamente, apoyándose sobre un codo para poder verla—. Y si vamos a hablar de ella, voy a necesitar alcohol. Dame esa mierda.

—Qué delicado —ironizó ella, destapando la botella y dándole un trago antes de entregársela—. Sé que es imposible de creer para ustedes, pero sí puedo estar cerca de ella sin hacer estupideces ni meterme alguna mierda en la nariz.

—Eso lo sabemos. Lo sé yo, lo sabe James y lo sabe la pareja de ancianos que nos encontramos más temprano —enumeró Sirius, gruñendo contra el pico de la botella—. Eso no cambia que sea una pedante interesada que no merece un segundo de tu tiempo.

—La única que decide quién es merecedor de mi tiempo soy yo —aseveró Marlene, empezando a cansarse del tema—. Lo cual deberías agradecer, sino no estarías aquí conmigo.

—En eso podemos estar de acuerdo —asintió Sirius, echándose hacia atrás para recostarse de ambos codos, fijando la mirada en el cielo—. En eso y en que tus decisiones son una mierda.

—Tal vez —murmuró la princesa, encogiéndose de hombros con serenidad—. Pero son _mías_.

Sirius resopló con hastío, pero no le llevó la contraria. Él mejor que nadie la entendía.

Mar cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando una profunda inhalación por la nariz, embriagándose en el olor del vino mezclado con la sal del mar que rompía contra el barco, meciéndolo suavemente.

No era estúpida, y no había pasado por alto el tono amargo con el que él había soltado aquella última oración. Habían pasado juntos demasiado tiempo como para no notar que, de vez en cuando, hacía comentarios muy parecidos a ese. Era consciente de que tras esas frases se ocultaban muchas verdades que ninguno de los dos quería enfrentar, pero si había algo en lo que Mar era una experta, era en ignorar la realidad y estirar el momento de afrontarla como una liga elástica… Que al final se terminaba rompiendo.

—Deberíamos hacer un viaje —soltó de repente, necesitando desesperadamente pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora de qué hablas? —le preguntó Sirius, sonando perdido.

—De viajar —dio ella por toda explicación, abriendo los ojos y girando el rostro para encontrarse con su expresión confundida—. Tú y yo.

—Ya, ¿y se supone que esto que estamos haciendo…?

—Solos.

La palabra flotó entre ambos por un segundo interminable, dándoles tiempo para que se sumergieran en la mirada del otro. A Mar no le quedaban dudas de que los ojos de Sirius eran sus favoritos en el mundo, nunca había visto unos de ese color y estaba segura de que podía mirarlos durantes sin ser perturbada.

—Podríamos ir a algún sitio que ninguno haya visitado —susurró ella al final, quebrando el silencio sin variar su expresión.

—Eso lo veo difícil —murmuró Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Irónica—. Tú has viajado por todo el puto mundo.

—No es cierto, hay lugares que no conozco —objetó la chica, haciendo un veloz recorrido mental para tratar de encontrar una prueba—. Nunca he estado en Rusia.

—Por supuesto que no, eres la imagen de una monarquía imperialista. Los rusos no te quieren, Mar.

—Gracioso —resopló la princesa, no logrando contener una sonrisa—. Hablo en serio.

—Ajá, ¿y qué haríamos en Rusia? —inquirió Sirius, enarcando una ceja y dejando que la diversión se colara en su rostro—. Aparte de no entender una puta mierda.

—Pues conocer otra cultura. Probar comida nueva, comprar recuerdos…

—Follar —intervino él, incrementando su sonrisa y utilizando una voz gruesa que le arrancó un jalón en el vientre.

—Eso siempre va dentro del paquete —concordó Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa y mordisqueándose el labio inferior—. Si vamos a seguir tachando lugares públicos de nuestra lista, La Plaza Roja me parece una buena elección.

—Cualquier sitio es buena elección —soltó él, con una sinceridad que inundó todos sus sentidos.

— ¿Puedo tomarlo como que sí vamos a ir? —quiso saber ella, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos.

Sirius suspiró con pesadez y cambió su sonrisa por una menos divertida, más amarga… Más triste. Mar volvió a hundirse en sus ojos para poder ignorarla, para no tener que comprender lo que ella misma ya sabía.

—Iremos —le prometió Sirius, moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento—. Algún día.

Era ridículo e improbable el pensar que una persona con la vida de Mar, con todos sus privilegios y comodidades, pudiera llegar a aferrarse con uñas y dientes a una promesa tan ambigua como esa. Y, sin embargo, eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sirius…

El resto de la oración se perdió en el momento que Sirius volvió a girarse, inclinándose sobre ella y robándole un beso de los labios.

Mar suspiró resignada y le echó los brazos al cuello, olvidándose de la estupidez que casi había soltado, convenciéndose de que hacerlo habría sido un error.

Dejó que envolviera un brazo en su cintura y la acercara más a él, pegando sus cuerpos e intensificando el beso que ninguno quería terminar. Otra vez, se sentía muy diferente a los otros que habían compartido a lo largo de esos meses, solo que esa vez, ya sin la calentura y la excitación nublándolo todo, aquella nueva sensación provocó en Mar una espesa oleada de miedo.

Lo besó entonces con más fuerza, buscando apartar esa amarga sensación que se negaba a dar tregua, buscando inmiscuirse en cada rincón de su corazón, como un recordatorio cruel de que aquello no podía durar para siempre. O peor, que ya había durado demasiado.

Si desde niña no la hubiesen enseñado a controlar sus emociones, seguro habría roto a llorar.

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurró Sirius, separándose apenas, echándole su aliento caliente contra los labios.

Mar no lo pensó dos veces para asentir, esperando que al pisar tierra sus pensamientos volvieran a ordenarse y pudiera salir de aquella espiral de revelaciones que de repente la había envuelto.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa se prometió a sí misma guardar cuidadosamente cada momento que viviera junto a él en ese viaje.

Esperaba que le cumpliera y algún día fueran a Rusia, pero si no pasaba, confiaba en que siempre tendrían Italia.

* * *

Los rayos de claridad filtrándose por el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón no tardaron en despertar a Sirius, regalándole una caricia caliente como recordatorio de que la noche ya había llegado a su fin.

Gruñó con el tradicional desprecio que siempre había sentido por las mañanas, y parpadeó varias veces, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol y al día naciente. Se sintió brevemente invadido por la incertidumbre típica de quien ha dormido en un lugar diferente al que acostumbra, pero logró despejar su mente adormilada de la inconsciencia lo suficiente para recordar dónde estaba. El ventilador en el techo proporcionándoles aire fresco y el rumor de las olas rompiendo contra el muelle le facilitó la tarea.

Se removió en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Era la habitación más grande de aquella casa, no se las habían cedido por la bondad de la que presumían sus amigos, Mar se la había ganado a James en un ridículo juego de manos que les había llevado todo el camino del aeropuerto. Le hizo gracia recordar cómo su amigo había estado demasiado cansado del viaje para darse cuenta de que su hermana le había hecho trampa en cada movimiento. Desde que podía recordar, Mar siempre le hacía lo mismo, así que no tenía sentido como él seguía sin notarlo.

Sirius se encontró pensando que esa vena tramposa que tenía la chica era más un beneficio que otra cosa. No solo les había conseguido esa habitación, también los había llevado hasta dónde estaban.

Soltó un suspiro y se giró en la cama para poder verla. Seguía durmiendo, con la boca semiabierta y los mechones de cabello rubio cayendo de cualquier forma sobre su frente. Acercó su mano para apartarlos con delicadez y tener una imagen completa de su rostro. Marlene parecía dormir con la tranquilidad de quien no ha pasado las últimas diez horas dándole vuelta al mismo asunto. Como sí le había pasado a él.

« _Ya veo por qué ha estado enamorada de ti desde… Bueno, siempre_ ».

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al recordar esa frase, al recordar la voz de Sarah soltándola con tanto aplomo sin saber que estaba quebrándole todos los esquemas. O tal vez sí lo sabía, y justamente por eso lo hacía, pero en el fondo no había ninguna diferencia.

Sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de esa chica no probaba nada, pero ya había pasado el tiempo de engañarse con lo obvio. No hacía falta que creyera en lo que Sarah había dicho, le bastaba con ser sincero consigo mismo y recordar todos los momentos que había tenido con Mar desde que la conocía, en especial los últimos meses. En especial la noche anterior, cuando sus ojos le habían gritado toda la verdad y sus besos se lo habían confirmado.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Sabía que lo era. Un inmenso imbécil que se había mentido desde el principio, asegurándose que solo sería un juego y que alguno de los dos lo cortaría cuando fuera el momento. No se había dado cuenta de que el momento había llegado mil veces, con señales por todas partes que le indicaban que si seguía alargando esa locura, se iba a arrepentir.

Había sido imbécil y se había dejado llevar por ella. Por esa princesa malcriada, infantil e insoportable que le había robado el corazón. Y que, si la conocía tan bien como creía, no tendría ningún interés en devolverlo.

No tenía sentido. Ese sentimiento no tenía ningún puto sentido, no era coherente y simplemente no encajaba. Ellos no encajaban. O al menos no sus vidas. Él no era lo que Marlene necesitaba, mucho menos lo que merecía, no era el tipo de persona que podía tener a su lado y la certeza era asfixiante e imposible de ignorar.

Deseó que existiera una forma de cambiar eso, pero él sabía perfectamente que aquel mundo de ella no cambiaba ni se ajustaba a los caprichos de nadie. Era cruel, injusto y férreo. Sirius ya había sido parte de ese mundo y sabía que volver sería firmar una condena que no iba a soportar.

El destino de Mar había sido pintado para ella desde antes de nacer, y él no figuraba en ningún rincón de aquella pintura.

Había sido un buen sueño, tal vez el mejor de sus vidas, pero había llegado la hora de despertar.

* * *

Lily se había despertado mucho antes de lo que había deseado, James no le había dejado otra opción cuando se había levantado para ir a correr. Si no se había enfadado había sido por sus tiernos intentos de no hacer ruido, infructuosos debido a que no era la persona más delicada del mundo.

Por otra parte, la noche que habían pasado seguía muy fresca en su memoria como para molestarse con él.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar que una sonrisa ridículamente grande se adueñara de su rostro sonrojado. Sintió como todo se le apretaba deliciosamente ante el recuerdo, que hubiera sido suficiente para volver a calentarla de no haber tenido los pies metidos en el agua fresca de la piscina.

Quizás su criterio ya estaba sesgado, pero a partir de ese viaje iba a considerar el helado italiano como uno de los mejores.

Estaba dispuesta a repasar cada instante que la había llevado a esa conclusión, pero el sonido de la puerta deslizante que daba al jardín, seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban, captaron su atención. Se volvió con la esperanza de que James ya hubiera regresado, y aunque la decepcionó un poco ver que no era él, no podía decir que le molestara ver a su amigo.

—Ah, pero miren que volvió a despertarse antes del mediodía —le dijo ella a modo de saludo, sonriéndole con diversión y afecto—. Dos días seguidos, Sirius, me impresionas. Vamos a tener que regalarte una plaquita.

—Regálame una foto en ese bikini que traes y quedaré satisfecho —contraatacó el chico, tan negado como siempre a quedarse con la pulla—. Y ya que estamos, yo también podría regalarte una placa. A la pelirroja más insoportable que ha pisado Italia. O Europa, quiero darte todo el crédito que mereces…

Como venganza, Lily le permitió llegar al borde de la piscina solo para sacar un pie de ésta cuando lo hizo, levantando una lluvia de gotas lo suficientemente gruesas para mojarle el pantalón.

—Ah, qué recibimiento más bonito de tu parte —soltó Sirius con sarcasmo, enarcando ambas cejas y sentándose a su lado—. Siempre tan hospitalaria.

—A tus servicios —Lily le sonrió de manera encantadora y se quedó esperando por la risa divertida o el comentario desagradable, pero ninguno llegó—. Y buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Tuve mucho sexo, si eso responde tu pregunta —contestó él, dedicándole una sonrisa sugerente que a ella se le antojó demasiado amarga—. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Tuviste suerte?

—Eso no es problema tuyo —zanjó ella, levantando la barbilla para mantener su dignidad. Lamentablemente, la sangre que corrió a sus mejillas le restó efecto.

—Gracias, tu sonrojo es más que suficiente respuesta… Ya, ya —la detuvo él, tomando su pie con una mano, adivinando a tiempo sus intenciones—. Es muy temprano para bañarse.

—Cerdo —le espetó ella, resoplando y pateando su mano para que la soltara—. El cómo Mar comparte una cama contigo sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Ella que es tan pulcra y tú tan…

El resto de la oración murió en la garganta de la pelirroja antes de poder salir a la luz. Desde el primer momento, Lily había notado que algo andaba mal con Sirius, podía sentirlo en su tono de voz y en su lenguaje corporal, pero fue la expresión amarga y llena de sentimientos encontrados que cargaba en ese momento quien se lo confirmó.

—Ey, ¿todo bien? —se preocupó ella, rodándose para quedar más cerca de él y poder inspeccionarlo mejor—. ¿Ocurre algo…?

—Nada que valga la pena comentar —le mintió su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros y doblando la boca en una mueca—. Solo un montón de mierda.

—En ese caso creo que sí vale la pena comentarlo —opinó Lily, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de dar con algo que pudiera explicar su actitud—.Sirius…

El aludido inhaló con fuerza y botó el aire en forma de bufido. Dobló las rodillas hasta su pecho y recostó los codos de ellas, posando la mirada en el horizonte frente a ellos. Lily lo imitó, encontrando que el lugar dónde el yate había pasado la estaba vacío, haciéndoles saber que se había marchado y dejando la vista libre para admirar las aguas cristalinas y las montañas verdosas y brillantes.

—Se acabó —soltó Sirius, quebrando el silencio, con una voz firme y seria que la desconcertó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó ella, mirándolo sorprendida y ligeramente temerosa—. ¿Qué se acabó?

—Lo que sea que tengo con Mar —explicó él con gravedad, provocando que el corazón de Lily se saltara un latido—. Voy a terminarlo.

Al principio ella no le creyó, no pudo, le parecía una completa locura y un sinsentido. Chasqueó con la lengua y lo miró con escepticismo, esperando que se echara a reír de un momento a otro, burlándose de cómo había caído en otra de sus ridículas bromas. Pero nada de eso pasó. Sirius ni se rió ni varió la máscara de amargura que cubría su rostro.

Estaba hablando en serio, y Lily sintió como su corazón caía de su estómago ante eso.

— ¿Qué? P-pero… —Al principio solo balbuceó incoherencias, demasiado impresionada y atónita como para soltar algo con sentido— . ¿Por qué?

—Porque para empezar nunca debió haber iniciado—Fue la respuesta que Sirius dio, doblando la boca en una sonrisa irónica—. Por eso.

—Sirius, no… No entiendo nada —se sinceró Lily, tratando de recopilar en su mente algo que le indicara de dónde había venido esa decisión tan firme—. ¡Si ayer estaban bien! Estaban perfectos de hecho —señaló ella, rememorando todas las ridiculeces que habían dicho y hecho en el paseo—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso…? —entonces el recuerdo la golpeó y sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle—. ¿No será por lo que dijo Sarah, cierto? ¡Porque, Sirius, eso es…!

— ¿Es qué? —le cortó él con hostilidad, girando la cabeza para finalmente encontrar su mirada—. ¿Mentira?

Lily abrió la boca para responderle, pero tuvo que cerrarla al no saber qué decir. No quería decir lo que creía y terminar arruinándolo todo, pero tampoco le parecía correcto mentir ante algo tan obvio.

—Ya, eso creí —resopló el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a desviar la mirada—. Será para mejor, Lily, déjalo así…

— ¿Mejor para quién, Sirius? —quiso saber Lily, enarcando una ceja y empezando a molestarse—. Para Mar definitivamente no.

—Especialmente para ella…

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —aseveró la pelirroja, sintiendo desesperadamente la necesidad de hacerlo pensar coherentemente—. Sirius, sé que esto es nuevo para ti y puede que no sepas…

— ¿Crees que de eso se trata? ¿De qué me estoy acobardando por qué soy un inepto sentimental?

—Pues… Sí, eso creo.

—Bueno, gracias por la fe, pelirroja —enarcó las cejas con ironía y puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero es obvio que no entiendes una mierda —Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sirius se le adelantó—. ¿Qué no lo ves? Esto no tiene ningún puto sentido. Nunca lo tuvo —resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Ella es una maldita princesa, por Dios.

A Lily la respuesta le pegó en el estómago, casi dejándola sin aire. Se sintió estúpida por no haberlo adivinado, a pesar de que era dolorosamente obvio. Aunque en parte no podía culparse, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada al respecto, no lo habían hecho ver como un inconveniente, tal vez Camille, pero ella no contaba.

Y sin embargo, lo entendió de inmediato.

—Sirius, eso no…

—Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Lily. Que no es importante, que no afecta en nada, blah, blah… —empezó a mencionar él, suspirando con fuerza y dejando que la molestia se adueñara de su rostro—. Pero todo eso es una mentira, porque sí importa y sí afecta, y ya es hora de que todos dejemos de ser unos malditos estúpidos e ignorar lo obvio.

—Pero Mar y tú…

—No debimos haber empezado nada, ya te lo dije —repitió Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar—. O al menos no debimos dejar que se prolongara tanto. No debió haber sido más de un polvo. Fue una estupidez permitir que durara tanto tiempo y tenemos que terminarlo ya porque esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

—Eso no lo sabes… —intentó convencerlo ella, con una voz triste y no lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tomada en serio.

— ¿Ah no? Bueno, vamos a evaluar la situación… —empezó a decir él, con sarcasmo y hostilidad, haciendo que Lily se prepara para todo lo que podía soltar—. Lo único, Lily, lo único que se espera de James y de Marlene, aparte de que sonrían y luzcan lindos en las fotos, es que se casen y tengan un montón de mocosos para prolongar su legado de mierda. Ahora dime, ¿qué papel pinto yo en todo eso?

—Pero eso… Sirius, por favor, faltan muchos años para eso —se exasperó Lily, sintiendo como una garra fría empezaba a cerrarse alrededor de su corazón—. Solo tienen seis meses juntos, no sabes qué va a pasar o si durará. Digo, no tienes que terminarlo ahora…

—Y si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya todo sea demasiado grande y nos explote la mierda en la cara? —inquirió Sirius con brusquedad, subiendo las comisuras en una sonrisa distorsionada y amarga—. Ahora las cosas no son tan complicadas, Lily, podemos acabarlo sin hacer más desastre del necesario. Es el momento perfecto.

Lily no estaba segura de si Sirius en serio estaría creyéndose lo que decía. Sí, posiblemente si lo dejaban correr al final el resultado sería terrible e incluso más doloroso, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en ese momento también fuera a serlo, como él quería hacerlo parecer. Lily no podía decir que conocía a Mar completamente, pero por lo que había convivido con ella podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba absolutamente loca por él. Y también sabía, por lo que James le había contado, que poseía una estabilidad emocional frágil que debía ser tratada con cuidado. Eso era lo que más la preocupaba.

—Esto no es justo, Sirius —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, tragándose todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

—Nada en ese maldito mundo de mierda lo es —escupió de mala gana, imprimiéndole odio y resentimiento a cada palabra—. Por eso me largué y no tengo ningún interés en regresar.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Mar?

—No, ni siquiera por ella —soltó, demasiado rápido y casi sin pensarlo, aunque eso no impidió que Lily notara el tono amargo en su voz—. No funcionaría, Lily, nosotros… Somos demasiado distintos.

—Eso dices tú —apuntó la pelirroja, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa—. Para mí son dos de las personas más parecidas que he conocido.

—Sí, tenemos un problema de temperamento y un vocabulario pésimo, seguro que eso hace a una pareja estrella —resopló con ironía, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Aparte de eso, ella es la hija del Rey y segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono. Y yo… Bueno, yo con suerte voy a graduarme y a montar un taller de autos en algún basurero.

—Estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo —opinó Lily, con la voz estrangulada por el nudo que empezaba a apretarle la garganta.

—Estoy siendo realista, lo cual es diferente —la corrigió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el mar—. No sé qué películas has estado viendo, Lily, pero en las que yo he visto: las princesas no se quedan con el mecánico del reino.

—Esto no es una película.

—No, es la vida real. Por eso es una puta mierda.

Esa vez Lily no alcanzó a replicar nada ni a intentar razonar con él, estaba muy ocupada digiriendo todo lo que Sirius acababa de decirle y tratando de no desviarlo a su propia vida ni tomárselo personal, pero le estaba resultando casi imposible.

Desde el primer día, sus obvias diferencias con James habían sido una causa de inseguridad para ella, incluso entonces, después de todos esos meses juntos, a Lily seguía preocupándola el no poder encajar en su mundo, pero poco a poco lo había dejado colar, porque parecía que más nadie se preocupaba al respecto. Pero tener a Sirius, que no se acomplejaba por nada, soltándole todo eso sin anestesia, estaba causando que todo volviera a salir a la superficie, haciéndola sentir imposiblemente abrumada.

—Creo… —Lily suspiró y sacó los pies del agua, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y abrazándose a ellas—. Creo que debiste haberme comentado esto con anterioridad.

— ¿Qué estás…? ¡No me jodas, Lily! —exclamó él de golpe, haciéndola sobresaltar. La veía con irritación e incredulidad—. No te tomes esta mierda para ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Ya, un poco difícil tomando en cuenta todo lo que dijiste —comentó ella, chasqueando con la lengua y mordiéndose el labio—. Si Mar es la segunda en línea, déjame recordarte que James es el primero, y que yo…

—Tú, pelirroja necia, podrías pasar por una princesa cualquier día de tu vida —la interrumpió Sirius, girando los ojos y, por primera vez en todo ese rato, esbozando una sonrisa más sincera y libre de pesimismo—. Yo, en cambio, no quedo muy bien como príncipe azul.

Claro que no era un príncipe, nadie racional se habría atrevido a negar ese hecho. Pero el caso era que Mar no quería un príncipe, lo quería a él.

—James y tú son un caso aparte —soltó Sirius al final, desestimándolo con un sutil movimiento de su mano—. No tienes que preocuparte por esto.

Le hubiera gustado que eso fuera tan fácil de hacer como de decir, habría sido maravilloso volver a guardar todos esos temores en una parte de su mente donde no perturbaran la relación tan linda y especial que había construido a su lado. Pero no importaba que Sirius dijera que era diferente, en el fondo, ¿qué tanto podía serlo? Después de todo, James seguía siendo el chico que en unos años se convertiría en Rey. Ella solo era Lily. Una estudiante de arte que esperaba que la vida le alcanzara para poder pagar todos los créditos universitarios que tenía.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo? —se encontró preguntándole al cabo de unos segundos, en susurro.

—Pronto, supongo, Mientras más rápido salga de esto mejor.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que el cumpleaños de Mar es en dos semanas?

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —chasqueó Sirius, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro—. No tengo todo planeado, Lily, solo… Pronto, aunque no sé qué tanto.

Ella asintió y lo dejó estar, guardándose para ella el inmenso abrazo que hubiera querido darle a su amigo. Aunque seguramente que lo necesitaba, sabía que no iba a apreciarlo.

Quizás una palabra de aliento habría servido, pero su ánimo se había quebrado a sus pies, dejándola sin la capacidad de hacer que otra persona se sintiera mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que seguían el mismo hilo y el corazón apretado en un puño, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta que daba al patio, había alguien sintiéndose exactamente igual.

James no había querido escuchar, nunca había sido esa su intención. Había llegado de correr y los había divisado en su camino a las escaleras, deteniendo de golpe sus deseos de acercarse y saludar cuando escuchó por dónde iba la conversación.

Y en se momento, se odiaba por no haberse marchado, por haberse quedado ahí parado, escuchando todo.

Con todo eso en la mente, fue incapaz de seguir mirándola. No podía hacerlo en ese momento, no con todas las dudas y los arrepentimientos que habían empezado a asaltarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse sin éxito, y se alejó casi corriendo, esperando que la ducha fuera capaz de borrar esa sensación de amargura que se le había pegado en la piel.

No entendía cómo, en menos diez minutos, Sirius y Lily abrían una caja de pandora llena de verdades y realidades que él, en todos esos meses, ni se había atrevido a ojear, pero que definitivamente ya no podría olvidar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Ya ni me voy a molestar en disculparme por subir una vez al mes porque ya deben odiarme y eso no tiene solución, así que vamos a ahorrarnos esa parte. Pero si me odian y todavía siguen ahí, ¡son los mejores del mundo y los amo! ¡Gracias!**

 **Me estoy cayendo del sueño así que trataré de hacer esta nota lo más rápida y concisa posible. Quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta aquí y, finalmente, cumplir conmigo misma y escribir este capítulo. La mayoría son escenas que tengo pensadas desde hace muchísimo tiempo y haberlas podido plasmar es un logro personal, estoy muy orgullosa y lo único que puede hacerme más feliz es que les haya gustado. Espero que sí.**

 **El blackinnon volvió a robarse el capítulo, porque ellos no entienden que son CO protagonistas, así que empecemos por ahí. No me odien, ¿okay? Todos los pensamientos de Sirius y las conclusiones a las que llegó fueron tan dolorosas para mí como seguro lo están siendo para ustedes. Siempre tuve en mente hacer este fic tan realista como se pudiera, sé que no lo he logrado del todo, pero mantener la esencia de lo que implica ser parte de la familia real era importante para mí. Alguno de los dos tenía que darse cuenta de que la suya es una relación complicada, de hecho ya se había tardado.**

 **Y el Jily estaba muy feliz, ya les hacía falta algo de drama como muchos me estaban pidiendo jajaja. Sé que las revelaciones de James no son muy explícitas, pero pretendo devolverles el protagonismo en el próximo capítulos y explicar mucho mejor todo. Pero superficialmente, se trata de él, otra vez, haciéndole honor a su alma de príncipe y destrozando nuestros corazones. Solo eso.**

 **Y bueno, el Remadora y PeterxMary un poquito de dulzor para nuestras almas tras la amargura del blackinnon. Puede que la escena de los primeros haya sido bastante… Inesperada. Pero aquí Remus es un chico normal, sin licantropía ni tantos traumas. Se merecía todo lo que no puedo darle (tan fácil) en LU, jiji.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Como siempre, si me falto algo por aclarar pueden dejármelo en los reviews. Sé que no he estado siendo la más responsable en esa área (PERDÖN!) pero prometo volver a ponerme seria y responderles en un tiempo decente. Confío en que la actualización compense esa falta, shi? Me muero por leer sus opiniones en este capítulo que es CRUCIAL para la historia.**

 **¡Me despido por ahora! Gracias por esperarme y leerme. Les envío un beso enorme, nos estamos leyendo pronto.** _ **Bye.**_


	12. Not Today

**.**

 **12**

 _It's gotta get easier and easier somehow, but not today_

Not Today — Imagine Dragons.

 **.**

—James, te juro que no está siendo tan malo…

—Lily, no tienes que mentirme para no preocuparme —resopló el chico, sonando tan enfadado como nervioso—. Igual lo hago.

—Es que no tienes necesidad —le repitió Lily, pacientemente, por enésima vez desde que la había llamado. Usó la mano libre para descorrer las persianas de su habitación—. De verdad, todo está… ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, alarmado al escuchar su jadeo de sorpresa—. ¿Lily, estás bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien —se apresuró a asegurar ella, agitada. Volvió a pasar las cortinas y se alejó de la ventana tanto como pudo—. Es solo que… —Pensó en mentirle para no ponerlo más nervioso, pero desestimó la idea de inmediato. Suspiró con cansancio—. Hay como tres acampando afuera de la casa, los acabo de ver por la ventana.

Estaba por agregar que el motivo de su susto había sido el flash de una cámara casi dejándola ciega, de nuevo, pero el gruñido enfadado al otro lado de la línea se lo impidió.

—Malditos parásitos —masculló de James de mala. A ella no le gustaba cuando hablaba así porque se parecía demasiado a Sirius, pero decidió no comentar nada—. Lily, en serio lo siento.

—Esto no es tu culpa —intentó convencerlo ella, dulcificando su tono tanto como pudo—. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para que las fotos no salieran.

—Fue ridículo pensar que no habría mayor problema.

Quiso llevarle la contraria, pero al final no lo hizo, a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo. Sí, ya habían aprendido que cada vez que algún paparazzi lograba sacarles una foto nueva los demás recordaban la novedad y volvían a la caza, pero las fotografías de Italia no eran la gran cosa. Salían abrazados y besándose, pero era todo tan ridículamente inocente que no le parecía lógico que pudiera venderse tanto.

Lily empezaba a entender que a la gente simplemente le gustaba inmiscuirse en la privacidad de los demás. No quería que le importara, pero era muy difícil. Había sido un viaje maravilloso y le dolía que hubiera ido a parar a la página de una revista.

—En fin, hablaré con el departamento de prensa para hacer control de daños —suspiró James, sonando tan abatido que se le estrujo el corazón—. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Están bien, todos estamos bien —prometió ella, mordisqueándose el labio y decidiendo que tanto contarle—. Creo que se están acostumbrando. Igual que yo —Aquello era una mentira, que seguramente él no se creyó—. Lo bueno de las vacaciones es que puedo acompañarlos. La pasaron peor cuando estaba en la universidad.

—Sí, me imagino —murmuró el chico, casi inaudible—. Envíales saludos.

—Lo haré, me han preguntado mucho por ti últimamente —No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al decir eso. Le producía infinita ternura lo bien que sus padres y James se habían llevado, era un alivio—. Pero deberías venir a saludar tú mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Mamá hizo el pastel que te gustó la otra vez y…

—Me gustaría, Lily, pero no puedo —se lamentó él, aunque a ella le sonó más cortante de lo usual—. Camille quiere hablar conmigo y con Mar más tarde. No la hemos visto desde antes de ir a Italia y seguro querrá decir algo al respecto.

—De ella no me sorprendería —chasqueó Lily con fastidio. Sin embargo, la mención de su hermana provocó que cambiara su voz por una más cuidadosa—. Oye, James, ¿Y Mar cómo está? Eh, ¿todo bien?

Sus pensamientos habían estado constantemente con Mar desde que había platicado con Sirius el último día de viaje. El imbécil estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios de estupidez y se negaba a contestarle cuando lo increpaba. No había querido preguntarle a James porque no quería que sospechara nada, pero se preocupaba genuinamente por ambos y su curiosidad la estaba sobrepasando.

No tardó en descubrir que habría sido mejor quedarse con la duda.

—Está bien. Igual que siempre —La hostilidad en su respuesta la hizo arrepentirse casi de inmediato—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Desde el inicio, la relación de James y Lily se había caracterizado por una increíble y profunda honestidad, cosa que no habían estado llevando a cabo durante los últimos días. Ninguno de los dos. De haberlo hecho, él no habría tenido que utilizar ese tono tan irónico y ella definitivamente no lo habría malinterpretado.

—James, a ver… —empezó a decir Lily, tratando de ser firme y suave al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama—. Entiendo que estés enfadado, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación.

—Yo no estoy…

—Lo estás, llevas días con este mismo humor —señaló ella, obligándolo a callar—. Sé que te preocupas por mí y en serio lo aprecio, pero puedo soportarlo…

—No deberías tener que hacerlo —contestó James, sonando nuevamente abatido—. No por mí.

—Ya, no vamos a hablar de esta tontería de nuevo —desestimó Lily casi de inmediato, negada a entrar en ese tema—. Mejor dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.

—Solo habla conmigo hasta que tenga que irme, eso ayudará —Lily no tenía que verlo para saber que volvía a sonreír, y eso la hizo sonreír a ella—. No tengo nada qué hacer. Estoy solo en mi habitación.

Lily tenía una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero una mucho mejor llegó de pronto a su mente, haciéndola callar.

Y sonrojarse.

— ¿Lily? —la llamó James cuando ella no respondió—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Mjm, aquí estoy —respondió ella, bajando la voz—. Solo pensaba en que… También estoy sola en mi habitación —se mordisqueó el labio y continuó— Y quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

Fue una suerte no tener que hacer más hincapié para que James captará de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones. El tono de su voz le dejó saber que lo había hecho.

—Eso sería fantástico —Sintió un agudo apretón en el estómago al escuchar lo grueso que empezaba a sonar—. Mi cama es demasiado grande si no estás aquí acostada conmigo.

—Sí, me pasa lo mismo —Sonrió, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción y dejándose caer sobre el edredón—. Y no es tan divertido llevar lo que tengo puesto si no estás aquí.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? —su voz sonó tan ronca y cercana que Lily casi pudo sentir su aliento acariciándole el cuello, estremeciéndola.

—No mucho —Jugueteó ella, erizándose la piel del vientre con sus propias caricias—. ¿Recuerdas ese conjunto que te gusta? El de encaje púrpura.

En verdad, tenía puesto un pijama bastante corriente y nada sexy, pero una mentira piadosa era necesaria en un momento como ese.

— ¿El de las bragas con el lazo negro?

—Ajá —su sonrisa creció al ver que lo recordaba tan bien—. El que llevaba puesto la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

—Cómo olvidarlo —suspiró James, con una voz gruesa y profunda que la estaba empezando a marear—. Me encanta como te queda… Aunque me gusta más cuando te lo quitas.

—A mí me gusta cuándo me lo quitas tú.

—Ojala pudiera hacerlo —gruñó él. Lily casi podía ver la expresión excitada en su rostro y eso la ponía más—. Lo haría si estuviera ahí

— ¿Y qué más me harías? —quiso saber ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mano se adentrara bajo su camisa.

— ¿Aparte de ponerme duro mirándote? —aquella pregunta le arrancó el primer gemido a la pelirroja—. Te besaría todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza… En especial esas preciosas pecas que tienes en la espalda… Y en los pechos.

—Quisiera que me los tocaras —jadeó Lily, rodeándose un pecho con la mano y empezando a juguetear con el pezón—. Y que los besaras. Me calientas mucho cuando lo haces.

—Son perfectos —James volvió a gruñir. Su respiración se escuchaba pesada y acelerada, y la idea de que estuviera tocándose la volvía loca—. En especial esos pezones, podría pasar todo el día besándolos y chupándolos…

—Están muy duros —le dejó saber ella, pinchando uno y soltando otro jadeo. La cabeza le daba vueltas solo de imaginarse que eran las manos y la lengua de James quienes la atendían—. Como en Italia, cuando los llenaste de helado y se contrajeron por el frío.

—Estaban deliciosos esa vez, el mejor helado de mi vida —Sonaba tan ido que no le quedaba duda de que se estaba masturbando—. Me encantó como se te regó por el cuerpo y bajó… Hasta que se perdió entre tus piernas.

Lily gimió y abrió las piernas casi por inercia. Había empezado a sentir mucho calor.

— ¿Te gustó lamerlo de _ahí?_ —Casi no era consciente de lo que decía, ni de cómo su mano empezaba a moverse a su propio acorde, bajando por su cuerpo.

—Me fascinó… —admitió James entre jadeos pesados. Sonaba tan caliente que empezaba a volverla loca—. En especial porque no dejabas de temblar y de estremecerte… De decir mi nombre.

—James… —Lily soltó otro gemido, dejando que su mano se perdiera dentro de sus bragas—. Sigue, por favor…

— ¿Te estás tocando, Lily?

—Sí —La pelirroja suspiró y movió las caderas contra su propia mano—. Ojalá lo estuvieras haciendo tú…

Volvió a gemir para dejar claro la magnitud de su deseo. Estaba muy húmeda, tanto que sus dedos no tenían ningún problema para moverse libremente por su intimidad. No dejaba de acariciarse el clítoris hinchado imaginando que era James quién lo hacía, que eran sus dedos, su lengua caliente, la punta de su erección...

—Es tan delicioso cuando me tocas —susurró ella, con la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas y agrupándose en su entrepierna—. Amo cuando haces que me corra con tus dedos...

—Te ves… Te ves preciosa cuando te corres —soltó James, entrecortado. Tragó saliva y continuó—. Y te sientes aún mejor, tan apretada, húmeda…

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí —deseó Lily, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza—. Tocándome, besándome…

—Follándote.

La chica gimió en respuesta, más fuerte a como lo había estado haciendo. Sin pensarlo, se giró en la cama para quedar de costado, atrapando la mano con sus piernas para incrementar la fricción. Sentía el vientre apretado por las corrientes de placer que disparaba su cuerpo, tensándose y preparándose para explotar.

—Primero lo haría despacio porque te vuelve loca… —siguió diciéndole James, jadeando y gruñendo—. Y después más y más rápido...

—Sí, sí —Lily jadeó cuando introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, moviéndolo e imaginando que era James quien la penetraba—. Más... _Por favor_ , más…

—Te lo haría de espaldas, como te gusta… —Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabezas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no terminar al imaginarse sobre sus rodillas y palmas con James detrás de ella—. Te tomaría de las nalgas. De las caderas, con fuerza, para ir más profundo…

—Quiero estar arriba de ti —balbuceó Lily, dejando que su imaginación volara, fallando en controlar los espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo—. Así… Así puedo verte… Me gusta… Que me beses el cuello… Que me pidas que vaya más rápido…

—Me encanta cómo te mueves… Lo haces increíble… —James soltó un gemido ronco, al borde de la excitación. Sonaba tan cerca como ella—. Cuando me pegas los senos en la cara para que los chupe… Y entonces te vuelvo a tocar…

— ¡Sí! —chilló Lily, concentrada en nada más que el calor que le abrasaba el cuerpo y hacía a la habitación dar vueltas a su alrededor—. Se siente muy bien…

— ¿Te vas a correr? —La excitación que desbordaba su voz la estaba llevando al límite.

—Sí, ya casi… —suplicó ella, acelerando los movimientos ya erráticos de su mano—. Por favor…

—Hazlo. Correte… —gruñó él, provocándole un último espasmo—. Quiero escucharte.

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Lily se entregó a su petición. Apenas y le dio tiempo de volver a mover los dedos cuando sintió el delicioso apretón en la parte baja de su vientre, liberándose en intensas oleadas de placer que se expandieron por todo su cuerpo. Su mente divagó lo suficiente para imaginar que James estaba dentro de ella, que la sentía estremecerse como una hoja y que la escuchaba gemir su hombre directamente y no por una línea telefónica.

—Mierda —gruñó James, sacándola de la turbación momentánea a la que se entregó luego del orgasmo—. Lily, voy a...

—Hazlo… —lo animó ella, con la voz ronca y entrecortada. Tragó saliva y continuó—. Dentro de mí.

El gruñido ronco se escuchó a la perfección desde el otro lado de la línea, dónde Lily podía visualizar perfectamente la expresión de James; rojo, con los ojos cerrados y las venas del cuello marcadas, mientras se corría con violencia sobre su mano.

—Eso…—Lily suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa risueña—. Fue increíble.

—Demasiado… —concordó James, tomando aire de manera entrecortada para nivelar sus respiraciones. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar con más claridad—. Oye, no sé… Si dije algo que… Si me pase de la raya…

—Por favor —Se rió Lily, incrédula y encantada, su corazón dando un salto divertido. Retiró la mano de sus bragas y estiró el brazo hasta la mesa de noche para tomar un pañuelo de su caja—. Cállate. Eres un tonto.

—Eso no decías hace treinta segundos, pero como quieras.

Lily se echó a reír y escondió el rostro contra una almohada, sonrojándose al recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar, lo que había dicho, y en especial que había sido ella quien había iniciado todo. Al otro lado del teléfono, James se rió con ella, provocándole una sensación burbujeante en la boca del estómago que subía hasta envolverle el corazón.

Siguieron riendo por unos segundos hasta que se detuvieron para buscar aire. Lo escuchó soltar una última risita y suspirar de manera soñadora.

—Lily…

La frase no terminaba ahí, y no supo cómo, pero ella adivinó de inmediato lo que seguía.

— ¿Si? —inquirió ella, con la voz en un hilo. El corazón había empezado a latirle con demasiada velocidad.

James no continuó, y solo sus respiraciones le dejaron saber que no había cortado la llamada. Mientras, Lily sentía que la espera empezaba a ahogarla. Las manos le temblaban por la anticipación y en su fuero interno sentía la genuina y fuerte necesidad de escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

Quería que se lo dijera, no se había dado cuenta de cuánta ilusión le hacía hasta ese momento.

Lo quería tanto, que fue imposible que la decepción no llegara.

—Te veo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? —soltó James al cabo de unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio y desinflándole el pecho—. Salgamos a hacer algo.

Entonces, fue turno de Lily de quedarse callada, recogiendo los pedazos rotos de su ridícula ilusión. Trató de tranquilizarse repitiéndose a si misma que era una tonta, que no se lo dijera en ese momento no significaba nada. Seguía siendo James, no era muy propio de él decir algo tan importante por teléfono.

Aunque a ella no le hubiera importado.

—Claro —respondió ella, tratando de sonar animada—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Un amigo abrió un club y me invitó hace unas semanas. Podríamos pasarnos, si quieres

—Seguro, me parece una idea genial —mintió, a medias. Seguía teniendo ganas de verlo, pero los locales que James frecuentaba en su mayoría le producían mucha ansiedad—. ¿Qué tipo de sitio es?

Su verdadera pregunta era qué debía usar, pero lo conocía ya demasiado bien como para saber que "con cualquier cosa te ves bien" no era una respuesta de mucha ayuda.

Era lindo, pero no ayudaba.

* * *

Que Camille los llamara pidiéndoles una reunión no lo había sorprendido, todo lo contrario, era lo que había estado esperando desde su encuentro con los paparazzi en Italia. Eran ya demasiados meses en esa situación, y más años conviviendo con ella, para saber que cualquier error de su parte era motivo de una reprimenda sin sentido. Lo que fuera parecía servirle para hacer una escena.

Era una realidad que James, a diferencia de Mar, había aprendido aceptar desde que esa mujer había entrado en sus vidas. Era su hermana quien le daba importancia, él hacía oídos sordos y trataba de no dejar que le afectara.

Se había mentalizado para eso, para lidiar con ella como siempre lo hacía. Pero todos sus planes se habían quebrado cuando les habían informado que la reunión sería en la oficina de su padre.

Cuando él se involucraba, podía significar dos cosas: solo estaba complaciendo a Camille con su presencia, o consideraba que el asunto era suficientemente serio para intervenir.

Quería creer lo contrario, pero James sabía que esa vez se trataba de lo segundo. Los periódicos extendidos sobre el escritorio se lo dejaron saber.

—Estos son cinco periódicos y diez revistas: todos con sus fotografías en ellos —explicó Camille, parada tras la silla de su esposo. Tenía las facciones muy serias y la línea de la mandíbula tensa—. El teléfono de la sala de prensa no ha dejado de sonar en toda la semana.

— ¿Y por qué nadie lo atiende? —preguntó Mar irónicamente. Se había dejado caer en la silla de cualquier forma y no dejaba de enviar mensajes desde su celular.

—No es momento para hacer chistes, Marlene —saltó la mujer casi de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo. No estaba tan serena como acostumbraba—. Me gustaría que te tomaras esto con seriedad.

—Por favor, son fotografías inocentes —resopló la chica, entornando los ojos con hastío—. Ni siquiera estamos haciendo nada.

No, la verdad era que no salían haciendo gran cosa. Las más graves eran las que se habían tomado de la fiesta, pero ellos no aparecían en ninguna, por lo que su presencia en el lugar eran solo rumores que ya el palacio había desmentido.

Y sin embargo, verlas provocaba que el estómago de James se revolviera.

—Como ves, no es necesario que hagan _algo_ para que se convierta en noticia —señaló Camille, moviendo la mano por encima de las publicaciones—. Con salir un poco de la rutina que deberían llevar basta y sobra.

—No es nuestra culpa que las vidas de la gente sean tan mierda que necesiten meterse en las nuestras para sobrellevarlo —masculló la chica de mala gana, aun tecleando.

—Es que ese justamente es el punto, Marlene —insistió su madrastra, empezando a perder la paciencia—. Hay un cierto comportamiento que el pueblo espera de nosotros. Estamos aquí para mantener su moral en alto, no para entretenerlos.

—Yo creo que vernos en el yate de un millonario le levanta la moral a cualquiera.

—Mar —la llamó James con severidad, abriendo la boca por primera vez. No estaba de acuerdo con las formas de Camille, pero la indiferencia de su hermana ante el tema era igual de desesperante—. Crees que podrías…

—Me parece que no estás entendiendo a dónde queremos llegar, hija —intervino el Rey, haciendo que su hijo callara de inmediato. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa con una expresión comprensiva—. Las fotografías no tienen nada de malo, pero siguen siendo una invasión a la privacidad. A mí no me disgusta que se hayan ido de viaje —aclaró el hombre con sinceridad manchada de tristeza—. Solo me gustaría que fueran recuerdos que guardaran para ustedes. No es lo mismo eso a compartirlo con todo el mundo.

—Papá, hay videos en _YouTube_ de nuestros bautizos —puntualizó Mar, esbozando una sonrisa amarga—. La privacidad es un privilegio con el que nunca hemos contado.

—Es una parte de nuestra vida que lamentablemente tenemos que aceptar —concluyó su padre, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Pero no me parece muy justo que las personas que deciden compartir sus vidas con ustedes se vean arrastradas a eso.

El corazón de James se saltó un latido y de repente lo único que pudo ver fue la expresión incomoda y aterrada de Lily cada vez un fotógrafo los encontraba. Desde el principio se había sentido impotente por no poder protegerla de esa parte de su vida, pero esa última semana lo había sentido más presente que nunca.

Desde que la había escuchado hablando con Sirius, había sido incapaz de arrancarse esa sensación de inutilidad de la piel.

—No sé cuántas veces será necesario tener esta conversación para que se comporten —Camille soltó un suspiro profundo que sonó insoportable para los oídos del chico—. No podemos seguir permitiendo estos escándalos.

—Ay, tú siempre…

—Ya, entendemos a dónde quieren llegar —intervino James, antes de que su hermana pudiera soltar otra imprudencia—. Tienen razón.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no…!

—Trataremos que no vuelva a pasar —prometió el chico, aunque sabía que solo podía hablar por él mismo—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—En un momento —lo detuvo su padre, adoptando una actitud más relajada—. Creo que Mar quería comentarnos algo de una fiesta…

—Ay sí, la de mi cumpleaños —anunció la chica, sonriendo emocionada. La conversación finalmente parecía merecedora de su atención—. Será el próximo sábado. Va a ser estilo gala, así que todos tendrán que vestirse muy elegantes. Necesitaré los dos salones grandes desde el viernes para que se empiece a montar todo…

—Es demasiado ajetreo para un cumpleaños, Marlene —objetó Camille, suspirando con cansancio y mirándola con condescendencia—. Eso compromete todas las operaciones del Palacio y…

—Estoy seguro de que si coordinas con seguridad todo estará bien —concluyó el Rey, dedicándole a su hija una sonrisa cariñosa—. Solo no hagas mucho desastre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que no. Nunca —aceptó Mar, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfante a Camille y levantándose de su silla—. Entonces si me disculpan, tengo muchos detalles que afinar antes de mi gran día.

—Por favor, piensa en lo que hablamos, Marlene —le pidió su padre, encarecidamente, pero ella había dejado de escuchar y se dirigía feliz hacia la puerta. Suspiró y volteó hacia su otro hijo—. James…

—Yo me encargaré de que lo haga —volvió a prometer el chico, tratando de sonreír con diversión, pero fallando. Suspiró y se levantó de su silla—. Los veo luego.

—Hijo —lo llamó el Rey, mirándolo con fijeza, como escrutando su expresión—. ¿Todo bien?

A James le hubiera encantado tener una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero más le hubiera gustado poder hablar con su padre al respecto. Solos. Sin Camille presente, llevando sus prejuicios a cada esfera de sus vidas.

Eso le recordaba que también hubiera sido de mucha ayuda poder hablar con su madre.

—Seguro —mintió el chico, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de comercial y esperando que el nudo en su garganta no se reflejara en su voz—. Solo estoy cansado. Iré a tumbarme un rato.

Camille abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero a él le bastó el asentimiento de su padre para saber que podía retirarse.

—Bien, ya que salimos de esto: vamos a lo importante —lo emboscó Mar, que había estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Te gusta el tema de baile de gala? ¿O crees que es demasiado?

James inspiró con fuerza, tratando de no irritarse con ella, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—¿Es en serio, Marlene? —espetó el chico, mirándola con una mal disimulada exasperación—. ¿Vas a seguir planeando tu fiesta? Como si nada.

—Eh, obvio, ¿no? —ella frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida—. Ya estoy muy atrasada con los preparativos. Tengo que ponerme a millón si quiero que salga bien.

—Si quieres que… Mar, por favor —James resopló y se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que nos acaban de decir?

—Pero claro, Camille siendo una bruja y papá un pusilánime —resopló la aludida, entornando los ojos con hastío—. Es lo mismo de siempre, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi fiesta?

—Mar, deja de pensar en esa ridícula fiesta por cinco minutos y trata de concentrarte —le pidió su hermano, tomándola por el brazo y arrastrándola lejos de la puerta—. Es que no te das cuenta de que…

—¿De que eres un insoportable? —completó ella, soltándose con fuerza de su agarre. Se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No me digas que te vas a poner de su lado, James.

—No se trata de ponerme del lado de nadie —refutó el chico, entre dientes—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que tienen razón? O al menos papá la tiene.

—Papá solo está obedeciendo a los caprichos de su mujer, para variar —chasqueó Mar, cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo su expresión de niña malhumorada—. Las fotos no han sido para tanto, es...

—No es para tanto para nosotros porque estamos acostumbrados.

—A ver, sé que te preocupas por Lily, pero tienes que tranquilizarte —le recomendó ella, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Ella no es de papel, James. Puede lidiar con esto.

—No debería tener que hacerlo —murmuró el chico, sintiendo que la incomodidad que lo había estado atormentando durante días se incrementaba—. Y esto no es solo sobre Lily, la privacidad de ella no es la única que hemos comprometido últimamente.

—Ay sí, seguro que a Sirius le importa mucho su privacidad —resopló Mar, sonriendo con sorna, como si lo que argumentaba su hermano fuera de lo más absurdo—. Él está tomándolo muy bien, para tu información.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó James, enarcando una ceja con ironía—. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

James se arrepintió de haber señalado eso casi de inmediato, solo le bastó darle un vistazo a la expresión desencajada de su hermana. No habría sido necesario que le preguntara, él sabía cuál era la respuesta. Ella se había dado cuenta porque había estado muy inmiscuida en los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero él sí había notado que ni Sirius se había pasado por ahí ni Mar había salido del palacio.

Había mantenido una estricta política de no inmiscuirse, pero se había mantenido alerta desde que había escuchado lo que planeaba su amigo. Esa era otra de las preocupaciones que lo tenían al borde del colapso.

—Yo he... Eso no... —empezó a balbucear Mar, buscando una tangente por la cual salirse. Sin mucho éxito—. Nosotros hablamos...

—¿Y desde cuándo no se ven?

— ¿A dónde mierda quieres llegar, James? —se exasperó Marlene, poniéndose a la defensiva casi de inmediato—. Sirius y yo estamos bien. ¿Crees que le importan esas fotos? Ya está acostumbrado a toda la atención estando contigo.

—La atención que ha recibido conmigo es muy distinta a la que recibe ahora —argumentó James sin obtener objeción alguna—. Mar, ¿nunca te has detenido a pensar en como esto puede afectarlo? Como va a afectar su vida y todo lo que...

—Estoy muy ocupada disfrutando de mi vida para estar repensando cada pequeñez —apuntó ella, rehuyendo el punto al que él quería llegar—. ¿Por qué iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo en...?

— ¿En pensar en cómo le afecta a las personas que quieres tu presencia en sus vidas? —completó James, sonriendo con amargura y enarcando ambas cejas—. Quizás porque eso haces cuando te importa alguien: preocuparte por ellos.

—Eres un imbécil —espetó la chica, apretando los labios y dedicándole una mirada furiosa—. Por si no te ha quedado claro, tenemos formas diferentes de preocuparnos por las personas. Que yo no sea irritante e intensa al respecto no te significa que me preocupe menos que tú.

—Eso no fue lo que...

—Qué desgracia, próximamente vas a decirme que debo asistir a eventos más serios y no usar escote —resopló ella, mirándolo con resentimiento—. Ahora si me disculpas, no se cumplen veinte años todos los días y yo quiero hacerlo bien.

—Mar, solo...

La aludida debía estar demasiado cansada de regaños por un día, al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender al ignorar el llamado de su hermano y bajar las escaleras, contoneándose con indiferencia.

James suspiró y la siguió casi de inmediato, resignado y frustrado. Le hubiera gustado continuar con la conversación, no para seguir acusándola, no era lo que estaba buscando. Su único propósito había sido asegurarse de que no era el único que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, el que no podía quitarse de la mente el lúgubre pensamiento de que estaba cometiendo un error. Uno que cada día se hacía más grande y no tardaría en explotar.

* * *

El salón de baile ya estaba tomando forma para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo el sábado. No importaba que recién había obtenido el permiso de su padre, hacía días que Mar había empezado a mover sus hilos para iniciar las preparaciones. No dejaba de felicitarse por la idea, ya que les estaba ahorrando trabajar cortas de tiempo. Y sin embargo, no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como debía, y era culpa de James por ser un chismosos insoportable.

Ella estaba bien, ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía días sin ver a Sirius hasta que él lo había mencionado, pero ya que lo había hecho no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Habían hablado por teléfono, sí, pero todo había sido muy breve, nada sustancioso.

No quería darle importancia, pero había empezado a sentir un nudo de incomodidad apretándole el pecho y creciendo a cada segundo. Que el imbécil no le estuviera atendiendo las llamadas definitivamente no ayudaba.

—Su alteza, yo creo que estamos gastando mucho dinero en decoración —La voz de Mary apenas fue un susurro lejano, borroso—. Estoy segura de que se podría hacer algo con lo que ya tenemos aquí...

—Ajá sí... —fue todo lo que ella respondió sin apartarla mirada de su teléfono—. Encárgate.

—Alteza, pero... Pero... ¡Alteza! —Mar no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía hasta que los dedos de Mary tronaron frente a sus ojos—. ¿Me está escuchando?

—¡Claro que te estoy escuchando! —saltó Mar, dando un respingo. Resopló y finalmente subió la mirada—. Si no te respondo, es porque no me dices por mi nombre —señaló ocurrentemente, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Y ya te dije que te encargaras.

—Entonces, ¿cancelo a la empresa de decoración?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó la princesa, boquiabierta—. Hacen maravillas y yo las quiero en mi fiesta. ¿Por qué cancelaríamos?

Esa vez, fue turno de Mary de mirarla con exasperación, haciendo que Mar llegara sola a la conclusión de que ya le había comentado aquello y ella, efectivamente, no había estado escuchando.

—Quiero mi decoración con esa empresa —decidió Mar con rotundidad—. Si es por el precio, rebajamos en otra cosa.

—¿Alcohol?

—Algo que no sea vital para la celebración, Mary —resopló ella, como si aquello fuera evidente—. No sé, seguridad o algo así. No necesitamos tantos guardias extra.

—Yo estoy totalmente en desacuerdo —le dejó saber su asistente, frunciendo el ceño—. Y sé que Remus y el resto del equipo lo estarán también.

—Vaya, veo que te has vuelto muy cercana a Remus —señaló Marlene con una sonrisa divertida, viendo su oportunidad para fastidiarla al resecto y tomándola—. ¿Adaptándote a la familia?

—Pero qué... ¡No sé que está hablando! —casi chilló la chica, abriendo los ojos con horror y sonrojándose desde la raíz del cabello. Resopló mortificada al ver que la expresión de Mar no cambiaba—. No me mire así. ¡Solo fue un almuerzo!

—Ay, señorita, yo he ido a muchos almuerzos en mi vida —se carcajeó Mar, sin inmutarse por la mortificación de su asistente—. ¿Sabes cómo han terminado?

—¡No! ¡Y no quiero hacerlo!

Mar siguió riéndose a su costa. Sabía que era cruel, pero no podía evitar encontrar divertida su reacción cada vez que la fastidiaba con algo relacionado a Peter.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir fastidiándola, pero la vibración de su teléfono la interrumpió. Miró la pantalla y su corazón se saltó un latido al leer el contacto que llamaba.

—Por favor resuelve lo del presupuesto —farfulló la chica, alejándose a otra esquina del salón—. ¡Pero no creas que terminamos la otra conversación!

Apenas le dio tiempo de ver a Mary entornar los ojos antes de girarse. En otra ocasión se habría enorgullecido de como la chica cada día se portaba menos tímida en sus gestos con ella, pero su concentración estaba muy lejos de allí en ese momento.

—Ah, miren quien se ha dignado a responder —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Gracias por honrarme con una de tus preciadas llamadas.

—Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me explotaras el teléfono en menos de diez minutos —replicó el chico. Quería sonar divertido, pero a Mar le sonó bastante tenso—. ¿Se le ofrece algo, princesa?

—Solo quiero hablar —se limitó a responder Mar, sonando tan casual como fue capaz. Se había colocado cerca de una ventana al final del salón, buscando privacidad—. Hacemos eso de vez en cuando, según tengo entendido.

—Lo hacemos, por eso no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar —chasqueó Sirius, fastidiado—. ¿Es esta una llamada casual o hay algo especial que quieras conversar?

—¿Ahora solo puedo llamarte si es algo _especial?_

—No, pero me gustaría saber a qué atenerme.

—Ya te dije: solo quiero hablar —repitió Mar, odiándolo un poco por obligarla a insistir—. Hace días que no sé nada de ti, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—No mucho, un poco de esto y de lo otro —comentó sin ganas. Quería parecer aburrido, pero a ella le sonaba más que todo evasivo—. He pasado mucho tiempo en el apartamento y el taller, descansando de esa maldita universidad.

—Si estabas aburrido, podríamos haber salido a hacer algo —apuntó Mar como quien no quiere la cosa—. Yo he estado organizando la fiesta del sábado, pero...

—Entonces, no es como si hubieras tenido mucho tiempo libre —señaló Sirius, saliéndose por la tangente—. Supuse que estarías ocupada con eso.

—Lo estoy, pero podría sacar tiempo para...

—No hace falta, cada quien está en lo suyo —cortó el chico. No estaba siendo brusco, pero había algo en su tono que a Mar no le gustaba—. He conseguido dinero extra en el taller. Ya sabes, algunos lo necesitamos para vivir.

—Eso he escuchado —murmuró Marlene, tratando de no ofenderse por el comentario. Tomó un suspiro profundo y pegó la frente al vidrio de la ventana —. Sirius... ¿Está todo bien?

El silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta fue tan pesado que Mar de repente sintió que la ahogaba. Empezaba a desear no haber llamado.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —fue lo que respondió al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo un notorio esfuerzo por sonar afable—. Sé que mi ausencia en tus días debe pesar, a algunas partes de tu cuerpo especialmente, pero...

—Eres un imbécil —resopló ella, entornando los ojos hasta el cielo—. Si estás evitándome por algo...

—Ya, entonces no verte todos los días es sinónimo de que te estoy evitando —se burló el chico, haciéndolo sonar tan ridículo que Mar se arrepintió de haberlo comentado—. Creo que el correo perdió el sobre con el contrato de exclusividad que firmamos.

Mar hubiese deseado que el comentario no le doliese tanto, o al menos tener la voluntad para fingir lo contrario, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos, en lo que a él respectaban, habían dejado de responderle.

— ¿Vas a venir el sábado o no? —lo increpó Mar con brusquedad, tenía la voz tan tensa que le preocupaba que fuera a quebrarse—. Tampoco está en el contrato de _exclusividad_ , pero necesito saber cuántos invitados serán.

—No voy a perderme tu cumpleaños, Marlene —le prometió Sirius con una firmeza que la desarmó, por desgracia—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella colgó sin responder, no tenía nada que decirle y en ese momento simplemente no quería hablar con él. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y tomó una profunda respiración para estabilizarse antes de volver con Mary.

La actitud de Sirius le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante que sabía que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

Pero tenía una fiesta que organizar y eso era en lo único en lo que podía permitirse pensar.

* * *

Lily sí se sintió culpable por haber juzgado el local al que James iba a llevarla. Una vez estuvieron allí, tuvo que aceptar que no era tan malo como había esperado.

Era un alivio, de eso no había duda, que no fuera tan exclusivo y lujoso como otros a los que habían ido le estaba permitiendo disfrutar de la noche. A James la salida le estaba sentando bien, se le notaba mucho y eso lo estaba mejorando todo para ella.

El dueño era otro de los amigos que había conservado desde el colegio, quien se había mostrado muy emocionado y atento por su presencia. Les había apartado el área VIP para que disfrutaran sin ser molestados, surtiéndolos de tragos de vodka y whisky carísimos que no dejaban de llega y que ya le estaban pasando factura a la pelirroja.

Era pasada la medianoche y ella ya sentía las extremidades flojas y la cabeza pesada. Los pies le reclamaban todo lo que había bailado y era hora de darles un descanso.

—Este sitio está muy, _muy_ lindo —balbuceó, enredándose con las palabras y dejándose caer en el sofá de manera torpe. Se rodó hacia James y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Tu amigo hace un buen trabajo. Debes estar muy, muy orgulloso.

—Si tomara un trago por cada _muy_ que dijiste, estaría peor que tú —se rió James, hablando en voz alta para escucharse por encima de la música. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la arrimó hacia él—. ¿Entonces sí acerté con el lugar?

—Sip, te ganaste cien puntos esta noche —lo felicitó ella, esbozando una sonrisa enorme y pegándose incluso más—. Si te soy sincera, estoy bastante sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —se impresionó James, enarcando ambas cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que iba a ser un lugar de élite, muy exclusivo y todo eso —le contó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía—. Pero esto está bastante decente. Me gusta.

—Bueno, no quería llevarte a un sitio dónde te sintieras abrumada —explicó él, sonriéndole con un deje de amargura en el que Lily no reparó—. ¿Ves? Yo sí aprendo.

—Me doy cuenta —Lily soltó una risita y enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, acariciando la piel con la punta de su nariz—. Y tranquilo que te lo voy a compensar.

—Um, esa promesa me gusta bastante —La sonrisa de James creció cuando Lily empezó a regar pequeños besos por su cuello—. ¿Pero me lo vas a compensar justo ahora? No me estoy quejando, pero esto no es tan intimo como parece...

—Muy gracioso —chasqueó ella, alejándose y sonriendo al verlo sacar el labio inferior en protesta—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya has tenido tu dosis de compensación por un día. Más que suficiente.

—Ey, te recuerdo que eso fue todo idea tuya —apuntó él, sonriendo con sugerencia y mando un vasos de la mesa frente a ellos—. No que me esté quejando, pero...

—Sh, cierra la boca —le ordenó ella, dándole un empujón juguetón en el brazo y sonrojándose al recordar su llamada más temprano—. Te advierto que si te sigues burlando, no habrá una segunda vez.

—Me ha quedado clarísimo —asintió James, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un sorbo a su trago—. ¿Quieres otro?

—No, ya tuve suficiente —decidió Lily, responsablemente. El lugar empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y la música hacía estragos en su cabeza—. Tengo que controlarme si también voy a beber el sábado.

—Ah, sí. La fiesta de la princesa —murmuró el chico entornando los ojos con cansancio—. Solo para que te prepares: el otro día me comentaba que tiene como tres vestidos que quiere que te pruebes y no descansara hasta que lo haga.

—Genial, así no tendré que preocuparme al respecto —suspiró Lily, aliviada. Sabía que a James le irritaba que su hermana los tratara a todos como sus modelos, pero a ella le ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza—. ¿Y cómo va con los preparativos? ¿Está emocionada?

—No lo dudes —soltó James, soltando una risita sin mucha gracia—. Es en lo único en lo que piensa, prácticamente.

— ¿Y eso es malo o...?

—Pues... —El príncipe titubeó, decidiendo si compartir sus pensamientos con ella. Al final sacudió la cabeza y decidió en contra—. Olvídalo, no vamos a hablar de esto ahora.

—Pero, James...

—Sh, no quiero —insistió él, volviendo a reducir la distancia, lo suficiente para que su nariz encontrara la mejilla pecosa de la chica—. Mejor no hablemos de nada, ¿te parece?

Lily sucumbió a sus deseos, demasiado ebria para replicar. Disfrutó del beso inocente que James depositó en su mejilla antes de girar el rostro de lleno, encontrando sus labios y pegándolos a los suyos.

El beso que compartieron no tardó en escalar de nivel, el alcohol y el ambiente a su alrededor hacían lo suyo para convertir la escena en una muy caliente. Lily recibía con ganas los besos intensos de James, regalándole los suyos a la vez. Sus manos vagaban habían empezado a vagar libre por sus curvas y por un precioso momento, se permitió sentir que ese rincón era impenetrable.

Pero no lo era y el reflejo blanco de un flash se los dejó saber.

—Mierda... —se quejó James, separándose de ella abruptamente—. Pero qué demonios...

—Lo siento —se apresuró a soltar Lily, sentía la cara caliente, pero no sabía si debido al beso o la foto—. Pensé que aquí nadie nos veía, yo...

—Es lo que se supone —gruñó él, mirando enfadado a su alrededor. Chasqueó con la lengua y movió el cuello hacia ambos lados—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Ya es tarde.

—Seguro —murmuró Lily. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer marcharse, presentía que sería lo mejor—. Vámonos.

Tomó su bolso y la mano de James para ponerse de pie. Fue una suerte poder sujetarse de él mientras atravesaban el lugar entre tantos cuerpos ebrios y sudorosos, con lo mareada que estaba se le habría dificultado encontrar sola la puerta.

No le había costado acostumbrarse a salir por la parte de atrás, pero seguía teniendo dificultades con lo que se encontraban al otro lado.

—Quizás no hayan venido muchos —comentó Lily, aferrándose al brazo de James mientras seguridad abría la puerta—. No nos topamos con tanta gente al llegar...

—Esperemos —respondió James, enarcando ambas cejas con ironía.

Ella supo interpretar su respuesta de inmediato y apenas le dio tiempo de suspirar con fuerza antes de que se abriera la puerta y encontrara que, desde luego, había estado equivocada.

Tenía guardaespaldas, como siempre, pero no tres sujetos que los acompañaban no eran suficientes para dispersar a la ola de fotógrafos que usualmente los recibían. La hacía sentir más segura cuando Remus iba con ellos, pero aquella era su noche libre. De lo contrario, quizás las cosas no se habrían salido tanto de control.

El camino entre el auto y la puerta era más largo de lo que acostumbraba, o al menos así le pareció a ella, que sentía que caminaba y caminaba y no terminaban de llegar. Quizás tenía que ver con todo el alcohol en su sistema y con los cuerpos que no dejaban de presionar a su alrededor, buscando una mejor fotografía, un mejor ángulo. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho; con el tiempo había dejado de ser tan horrible, definitivamente no era como la primera vez, pero todavía estaba lejos de acostumbrarse por completo.

En especial a escuchar su nombre en la boca de completos extraños.

— ¡Lily! ¡Lily, estás preciosa esta noche! ¡Lily, danos una sonrisa!

— ¿Qué...?

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que James le había dicho que no levantara la cabeza, pero esa vez estaba muy mareada para recordar sus consejos. Lo hizo por inercia, una respuesta automática al escuchar su nombre tan de cerca, y se encontró con el lente de una cámara que la golpeó de lleno en el rostro.

—¡Ay! —chilló con dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara—. Pero qué...

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —escuchó que gritaba James, furioso. Soltó el brazo con el que la estaba sujetando y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto—. ¡Aléjate de ella, hijo de...!

—¡James! —le gritó Lily, alarmada, pero había demasiado escándalo para que la escuchara—. ¡No...!

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al ver como empujaba al fotógrafo lejos de ella, usando la suficiente fuerza para que el tipo dejara caer la cámara al suelo y esta quedara destrozada.

—¡James, ya basta! —se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo cuando iba a darle otro empujón al sujeto— . ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Sintió pánico de no ser capaz de controlarlo ella sola, pero por suerte los guardias que venían con ellos lo sujetaron, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la camioneta que los esperaba. Aquello alivió tanto a la pelirroja que casi no necesitó ayuda para seguirlos, esquivando a los alborotados fotógrafos tan bien como pudo.

—James... —le dijo apenas subió al auto, respirando acelerada y conmocionada—. No puedes...

—Sácanos de aquí —le ordenó James al chófer, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes. Su respiración era pesada y su voz muy tensa—. Ahora.

También se había acostumbrado a los viajes en coche a máxima velocidad, pero el susto y el alcohol se habían mezclado en su estómago haciéndola sentir enferma y nauseabunda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James, suavizando de nuevo el tono de su voz—. ¿Necesitas que paremos?

—No hace falta —aseguró ella, tomando profundas respiraciones—. Solo son nauseas.

—¿Y no te duele el rostro? ¿No te hizo daño...?

—Estoy bien —contestó Lily, guardándose para sí el dolor que sentía en el labio y la ceja. Suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirarlo—. James... No debiste hacer eso.

—¿Qué estás...? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tuve que hacerlo! —afirmó el chico, abriendo los ojos con indignación—. ¡Pudo haberte lastimado con esa maldita cámara!

—¡La cual rompiste frente a otro montón de fotógrafos! —señaló Lily, alzando la voz sin querer, mortificada—. ¡Para cuando salga el sol todo el mundo sabrá lo que hiciste y tendrás un millón de problemas!

—No puedo creer que me estés recriminando esta mierda —resopló James, dejándose caer contra el respaldar con brusquedad—. No iba a dejar que te hiciera daño, Lily. Hice lo que tuve que hacer.

—¡Seguridad podía haberse encargado! ¡No era necesario que...!

—¡Si no hubieras levantado la cabeza esta mierda no habría pasado! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que bajes la mirada y te quedes conmigo! ¿Es muy difícil de entender?

— ¡¿Estás culpándome a mí por esto?!

—¡Solo no entiendo como después de seis meses no has aprendido que...!

Lily no se dio cuenta de que habían empezado a gritarse hasta que el chófer llamó la atención de ambos con un carraspeó de su garganta.

—Disculpe, alteza —le dijo a James con una voz estrictamente profesional, como si no estuviera presenciando su discusión—. ¿Vamos al palacio?

—Sí, toma la ruta de...

—No —soltó Lily de golpe, sorprendiéndose a ella misma tanto como a James—. Yo... Quiero ir a casa.

Desvió la mirada a la ventana para no encontrarse con la expresión contrariada de James, no quería sentirse culpable por cambiar sus planes de manera tan abrupta. A nivel consciente sí quería pasar la noche con él, pero algo dentro de ella le estaba pidiendo que volviera a su casa, que se acostara en su propia cama y reflexionara todo en soledad.

James no puso ninguna objeción, lo que la hizo sentir aliviada; se limitó a darle la dirección al conductor para luego sumirse en un silencio pesado que los acompañó durante todo el camino.

Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas cuando aparcaron enfrente. Lily no quería hablar con nadie, por lo que fue una suerte que sus padres no se quedaran despiertos esperándola. Le dio las buenas noches al conductor y se bajó de la camioneta, sin sorprenderse cuando James hizo lo propio.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de esto? —preguntó el chico, siguiéndola hacia el porche.

—No —contestó ella sin pensarlo, buscando sus llaves dentro de su bolso—. Solo déjame entrar.

—Maldita sea, Lily —bufó James, sonando frustrado—. Tenemos que discutirlo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieres discutir? —se exasperó Lily, deteniéndose a mitad del jardín y girando hacia él.

—¡Esto! ¡Toda esta mierda! —exclamó James, abriendo los brazos en cruz—. ¡Los putos paparazzi y todos los problemas que traen!

—Baja la voz —le ordenó Lily entre dientes, lo menos que necesitaban era que creara un escándalo—. No entiendo qué tenemos que hablar al respecto. Solo están ahí, no es como si...

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que no los soportas, Lily? ¡Es imposible que no lo haga! ¡Te afectan demasiado!

—¡Porque no estoy acostumbraba a ellos, James! ¡No me gusta ese tipo de atención ni tener a veinte cámaras a mi alrededor! —admitió la pelirroja, aunque aquello no fuera un secreto para nadie—. ¡Yo nunca he tratado de negarlo así que no me increpes al respecto!

—No te increpo porque lo hayas negado —aclaró el príncipe, suspirando y pasándose ambas manos por el cabello—. Lo hago porque sigues diciendo que puedes soportarlo y que te acostumbrarás, pero...

—Lo haré —determinó ella con firmeza y rotundidad—. Tarde o temprano voy a hacerlo, _quiero_ hacerlo —le imprimió a esa palabra tan seguridad como le fue posible—. Y ellos también lo harán, un día dejaré de ser la novedad y entonces...

—Ellos no van a cansarse, Lily. Nunca lo harán —la contradijo James con una seriedad que la desestabilizó—. Yo tengo toda mi vida lidiando con esto y sé que no hay forma de que desistan.

Lily no encontró que responder. Un nudo le apretó el estómago ante la posibilidad de pasar toda la vida lidiando con esas persecuciones y ese escrutinio. James ya había aprendido a leer sus expresiones, ambos lo habían hecho, por eso no le costó darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

—Son una constante en mi vida, por mucho que lo odie —le explicó él, usando un tono amargo que hacía parecer que se estaba lamentando—. Así que no cuentes con que desaparezcan de un día para otro porque...

—Entonces que no lo hagan, no me interesa —aseguró Lily, subiendo la barbilla con firmeza—. Que nos sigan persiguiendo. Ya te lo dije: voy a...

—Lily, es que no... —James se rió con amargura y volvió a revolverse el cabello—. No tienes idea de cómo te ves cuando los tenemos cerca. De lo nerviosa que te pones.

—Yo no soy cobarde, James — sentenció la pelirroja, apretando las mandíbulas y sintiendo como una oleada de indignación la colmaba—. Que me pongan nerviosa no me hace una debilucha y no te permito que me trates como tal.

—Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que no eres débil y que no te rindes sin pelear, pero... —se detuvo antes de seguir, dejando que una máscara de sincera aflicción se adueñara de su rostro—. No sé si entiendes lo que duele verte así, tan afectada y que sea... Por mi culpa. Por estar conmigo.

El corazón de Lily se apretó dolorosamente, obligándola a relajar las facciones.

—James, eso no...

—Esta es mi vida, Lily. La falta de privacidad, los chismes, las falsedades... Todas son partes de la vida que me tocó —empezó a explicarle él, viéndola fijamente a los ojos y haciéndola sentir vulnerable—. Lo acepto porque sé que vienen con una responsabilidad y un deber más grandes que yo —la solemnidad con la que afirmó aquella oración lo hizo lucir muchos años mayor, más maduro, y eso la dejó sin respiración—. Pero ese es _mi_ deber y nadie más que yo debería sufrir sus consecuencias. Especialmente no tú.

Esa última oración le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No le gustaba lo que estaba implicado, para nada, y aunque no se permitió profundizar en el significado de sus palabras, su mente lo entendió lo suficiente para apretarle la garganta y llevar lágrimas a las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Yo... —tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, rehuyendo su mirada—. Voy a entrar ahora.

—Lily, por favor —casi le rogó James, dándole otro golpe a su corazón—. Tenemos que hablarlo...

—No, yo no quiero hablar de esto ahora —Había dicho que no era cobarde, pero en ese momento se sentía bastante como una—. Es muy tarde y estoy cansada. Hablamos mañana.

—Lily...

—¡Te dije que hablamos mañana!

O nunca. Lily hubiese preferido no tener que hablarlo nunca. Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro pesado y vio de reojo como asentía con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces te llamo mañana

Ella movió la cabeza en un asentimiento y terminó de atravesar el jardín prácticamente corriendo. Entró a casa sin haberse despedido, esperando que la mañana le otorgara un nuevo cariz a todos los acontecimientos y que se llevara consigo el miedo que se le había pegado a la piel.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Vuelvo a saludarlos por aquí FINALMENTE después de lo que ha parecido un siglo, pero siempre pensando en ustedes y con la firme determinación de terminar este fic y todos los que tenga abierto (Solo uno más, pero ustedes entienden)**

 **Bueno, como habrán visto este capítulo tuvo bastante relleno y en general fue muy corto, pero era necesaria esta transición en la historia, especialmente para conectar con lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo que seguro ya se estarán imaginando. Saben que toda historia necesita algo de drama y ya hemos llegado a esa parte aquí. La premisa de este fic siempre fue dos parejas conformadas por personas con vidas muy diferentes, era de esperar que surgieran inconvenientes a la hora de fusionarlas.**

 **Entonces, tenemos a dos chicas que no quieren aceptar la realidad y a dos amigos idiotas queriendo hacer lo correcto, pero sin terminar de descubrir cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Quiero escuchar todas sus opiniones al respecto, igual que sus predicciones sobre qué pasara y como resolverán todo esto. ¡Los espero en reviews!**

 **No quiero que pase tanto tiempo hasta la próxima actualización porque creo que ya han esperado lo suficiente, así que prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por sacar ese capítulo lo más pronto posible. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y recuerden que los quiero de aquí a la luna, esta historia no sería posible de no saber que están esperándome pacientemente tras la pantalla. ¡Les mando un beso enorme! Nos seguimos leyendo,** _ **bye.**_


	13. Beautiful Goodbye

**Macaa : Las peleas del Jily siempre me dejan con el corazón en un puño, así que entiendo tu tristeza): Después de esa escena del capítulo anterior solo quería abrazar a James hasta que se sintiera mejor (Y en este ni te digo, ya lo verás). Y sobre la tendencia de Sirius a cagar todo no tengo mucho que decir; el pobre está tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero sabemos que su capacidad para tratar los temas serios con tacto no es la mejor. Recemos para que su cerebro funcione en este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review, belleza! Espero que te guste lo que vas a leer, nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un beso! **

* * *

**13**

 **.**

 _And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight. And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

Beautiful Goodbye — Maroon 5

 **.**

A pesar del mal humor que James había cargado toda la semana, el sol brillante de aquel día lo había ayudado a despertarse con un optimismo renovado. Aquella era una fecha que no fallaba en subirle el animo.

Después de su propio cumpleaños, era su día favorito del año.

Había sido una semana agotadora, —se le había hecho eterna tratando de resolver el desastre con los paparazzi y su propio desastre personal—, pero estaba determinado a no dejar que nada de eso afectara todo lo que tenían por delante.

Ese era el día de Mar, y desde que tenía uso de razón, se había tomado como una tarea personal hacerlo lo más especial posible.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, pero sí se aseguró de echar un vistazo disimulado antes de entrar. No quería sorpresas desagradables esa mañana.

Afortunadamente, Mar estaba durmiendo sola, aunque no supo como tomar el que Sirius no se hubiera quedado la noche anterior. No lo había hecho en días, pero él había esperado que se tomara una licencia de su estupidez por el cumpleaños de la chica.

Empujó a su amigo lejos de su mente y entró a la habitación, sonriendo emocionado ante la expectativa de poner en marcha su plan. Tomó el paquete que había traído con él y los depositó en una mesa cerca de la cama de la chica. Conectó su teléfono a las cornetas que él mismo le había regalado y aumentó más su sonrisa antes de dar _play._

—¿Pero qué...? —jadeó Mar, despertando exaltada ante las primeras notas de la clásica canción de _Cumpleaños Feliz_ —. ¿Qué está...?

—¡Buenos días, cumpleañera! ¡Hora de levantarse! —exclamó contentó el chico, subiendo la voz para escucharse por encima de la música. Caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas de par en par—. ¡Mira eso, el sol ha salido más radiante esta mañana! ¡Por tu día especial!

—Eres tan... —gruñó con exasperación, todavía medio dormida, y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas—. ¡Te odiooo!

—Claro que no —canturreó James, sonriendo divertido ante su reacción—. Amas que te despierte en tu cumpleaños.

—Te juro por todo el oro del mundo que no es así —replicó Mar de mala gana, negada a levantar la cabeza—. Es una tradición de mierda. Elimínala.

—¿Y perderme tu alegría mañanera? —fingió horrorizarse el chico, mordiéndose la lengua para no echarse a reír—. Piensa antes de hablar, Marlene.

—Y tú muérete y ya no hables —atajó la aludida. Tomó un suspiro profundo y giró el rostro hacia él, enfurruñada—. Por favor, al menos baja el volumen de la música.

James accedió de buena gana y, con su propósito principal ya cumplido, apagó las cornetas antes de que la melodía se repitiera, regresando la habitación a un silencio absoluto.

—Tu inmensa benevolencia es lo que te hará un buen Rey —se burló su hermana, frotándose los ojos antes de empezar a estirarse.

—Me encargaré de apuntarlo para mi discurso inaugural —James le siguió el juego, recogiendo la caja que había traído con él. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa a la medio dormida chica—. Feliz cumpleaños, Mar.

—Ya, ¿ves que hacerlo sin tanto escándalo causa un impacto más bonito? —bromeó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estiró los brazos una última vez antes de impulsarse con esfuerzo para sentarse—. Y felicidades a ti, por tener el privilegio de celebrar este día conmigo.

—Estoy esperando escuchar un _gracias_ escondido por allí...

—Déjame ver mi regalo y decidimos —resolvió Mar, ojeando entusiasmada el paquete que James había traído.

—Siempre directo al grano —se rió el chico, entregándole la caja que había enviado a empapelar—. Espero superar al del año pasado...

—Más te vale, porque mi último regalo para ti fue _magnífico_ —alardeó ella, orgullosa, rompiendo sin cuidado el brillante papel—. Aunque todo lo que yo hago lo es, así que eso no...

El resto de la oración quedó perdida cuando abrió la tapa de la caja donde James había metido el regalo. Apretó los labios para no echarse a reír y él tuvo que imitarla, irremediablemente. No podían quebrar el momento, era parte del juego.

—Ay, James, qué considerado —fingió conmoverse, sacando el regalo y apretándolo contra su pecho. Le dedicó una impostada mirada de agradecimiento—. ¡Me conseguiste un diccionario!

—Un diccionario bilingüe —aclaró el chico, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada—. Así puedes buscar las palabras no solo en uno, sino en dos idiomas.

—Y me ofreces hasta un tutorial, es que esto es demasiado —Mar siguió jugando, abriendo el grueso libro y fingiendo ojearlo con interés—. A ver, cuál palabra puedo buscar primero...

—Ah, y tú pensaste que no iba a superar el regalo anterior. Tienes que dejar de subestimarme, Mar...

—No es mi culpa. Ese par de calcetines blancos marcaron un ante y un después en mis regalos de cumpleaños.

—Bueno, ya. Es suficiente —se rindió James, abandonado primero el juego y echándose a reír con ganas—. ¡Un antes y un después! ¿Como puedes ser tan ridícula?

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú me regalaste un puto diccionario! —se carcajeó ella, golpeándolo en el brazo con el duro empastado—. ¿Qué mierda tratas de decirme con esto?

James continuó riéndose mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques de su hermana.

Esa tradición era una de sus partes favoritas durante los cumpleaños.

Había poco que los miembros de esa familia necesitaran y no tuvieran ya, por lo cual darse regalos entre ellos era bastante complicado. Debido a eso, su madre había ideado aquel juego, que consistía en regalarse trivialidades que, evidentemente, no necesitaban ni querían. Podía ser un par de calcetines, o unos audífonos de avión. O como el año anterior, cuando Mar le había regalado una freidora de catalogo.

Era una tontería, pero siempre les arrancaba unas buenas risas y los ayudaba a empezar el día con el pie derecho.

—¡Esa mierda duele, Mar! ¡Ya para! —le ordenó, cansándose finalmente y arrebatándole el libro de las manos—. El segundo piso de la vida te va a volver una desquiciada.

—Qué mal, a ti te hizo más idiota y yo no me he quejado —replicó ella, sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona.

—No sé para qué me molesto en ser la primera persona en felicitarte si recibo estos tratos.

—James, mi cumpleaños empezó a medianoche, ¿de verdad crees que fuiste el primero? —Mar entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, condescendiente—. Eso te pasa por dormirte a las diez. Ya tu novia se te adelantó, y Sirius también...

—Bueno, ninguno de los dos se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana —señaló él, experimentando sentimientos distintos por la mención de esos dos nombres—. Y tampoco te dieron este flamante diccionario, pero...

—Yo nunca he dicho que sus felicitaciones superaran la tuya —lo interrumpió Mar, fingiendo mucha solemnidad antes de tomar su teléfono—. Aunque la de Sirius no estuvo tan mal. Me envió una foto suya en...

—Qué asco, Marlene.

—¡Agh! ¡No así, tarado! —Se carcajeó ella, dándole un manotazo en el brazo—. Esas solo las envió yo —bromeó, batiendo las pestañas de manera coqueta.

—Sí, era justo la información que necesitaba —Volvió a asquearse James, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado y arrancándole más risas.

—Eso te pasa por pervertido —Mar fingió reprenderlo, revisando atentamente su celular—. Y era solo una foto suya en el traje que usara esta noche. En verdad me impresionó, estaba dispuesta a odiar cualquier cosa que eligiera.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que Remus lo escogió por él —afirmó James, mirando la ridícula foto de su amigo que su hermana le estaba mostrando—. Y lo vistió. La última vez que revisé no tenía idea de como atarse una corbata.

—Bah, déjalo en paz —le ordenó Mar, moviendo una mano para desestimar su comentario—. Lo está intentando y yo aprecio el esfuerzo.

A James le fue imposible no sentirse incómodo ante la sonrisa soñadora que esbozó su hermana mientras seguía observando la pantalla de su celular. Le habría gustado ignorarlo, y a toda la situación en general, pero lo que había escuchado a Sirius decirle a Lily seguía reproduciéndose en su mente con demasiada frecuencia.

—Entonces, ¿a las cuatro de la mañana? —inquirió ella, rompiendo el silencio y dejando su teléfono. Subió las cejas y torció la boca con rechazo—. ¿Sigues en penitencia por golpear a ese fotógrafo?

—Bueno, pasó hace menos de una semana, sabes que los castigos de la Duquesa duran mínimo un mes —James entornó los ojos y gruñó con fastidio, llevándose una mano a una zona adolorida de su cuello. Había dormido muy mal esos últimos días—. Y si son delitos de ese nivel, puede que más.

—Maldita —escupió la chica, manchando con desprecio la palabra—. Estuvo genial lo que hiciste. Son solo unos parásitos con cámaras.

—Fue una estupidez —sentenció James con firmeza. En el momento no lo había visto así, pero luego de mucho reflexionar, ya con menos rabia encima, no podía negar que se había excedido—. No puedo permitirme perder el temperamento así. Mucho menos en publico.

—Cuando Justin lo hizo fue genial.

—No sé de cuál Justin me hablas, pero yo no soy ninguno de los dos —señaló con ocurrencia, sonriendo divertido ante su comentario. Suspiró con pesadez y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Solo quería que dejaran en paz a Lily...

—James, ya te lo dije, tienes que dejar de tratarla como si fuera de cristal —insistió Mar, mirándolo con cansancio—. Esa chica podría quitarle el trabajo a Remus si quisiera. Claro que primero habría que internarte a ti en Cuidados Intensivos, pero...

Él le rió la broma, aunque no sonó tan animado como le hubiera gustado. Desde el incidente, sentía que un peso muerto se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, y la discusión posterior con Lily.

Sin embargo, no le había dado más vueltas al asunto. No se había atrevido.

—Y no sé si te dijo, pero va a llegar a eso de las tres y no podrás verla —le informó la chica, apuntándolo con un dedo a forma de advertencia—. Yo me encargo de ella, la voy a dejar radiante.

—No sé para que la necesitas desde tan temprano, pero le diré que se preparé psicológicamente —bromeó James, poniéndose de pie. Decidido a seguir con la celebración, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Y le pedí a la mamá de Peter que hiciera tu desayuno favorito. Lo comeremos en el jardín.

Le hizo una seña para que se levantara y Mar no lo dudo dos veces para ponerse de pie, esbozando una sonrisa de lo más infantil y apresurándose a vestirse para bajar.

James se echó a reír ante su actitud de niña, esperando que tuviera el día y la fiesta que merecía.

* * *

Su primera fiesta en el palacio había dejado en Lily una impresión muy buena, la misma que la estaba manteniendo calmada ese día. Los eventos formales a los que había ido con James la seguían poniendo nerviosa, pero una fiesta organizada por Mar no podía resultar en algo malo o aburrido, mucho menos si se trataba de su cumpleaños.

Tenías muchas expectativas con respecto a esa noche. El entusiasmo de la cumpleañera y todos los planes que había estado parloteando durante semanas eran capaces de contagiar a cualquiera, y a Lily la había atrapado casi sin esforzarse.

Había desarrollado una confianza tan fuerte en Mar que ni siquiera estaba preocupada mientras esperaba que llegara con su vestido.

O al menos no demasiado.

—Sé sincera conmigo, Mary —le pidió en un susurro, espiando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta por la que Mar había salido unos minutos atrás—. ¿Sí se controló, cierto? No me va a meter en algo estrambótico y experimental...

—Te dije que haría lo que pudiera, pero no me mostró el resultado final —se lamentó la aludida, soltando un suspiro. Tenía su tabla de actividades en la mano, terminando de afinar los detalles de la fiesta—. Me alerté cuando ordenó plumas, pero...

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Me dijo que eran para el suyo! —agregó Mary a la carrera, subiendo la mirada para tranquilizarla—. Creo que planeaba usarlos en ambos, pero le recordé que a ti te no te gustan esos detalles y aparentemente lo entendió.

—Espero que ella no entienda las cosas como Sirius —casi rogó la pelirroja, hundiéndose más en la acolchada cama de la princesa—. O sea, solo lo que les conviene.

—Las plumas no son tan malas como los escotes —murmuró Mary, sonrojándose furiosamente y adquiriendo una expresión llena de pánico—. Mi vestido es terrible, tiene una abertura que...

—¡¿Terrible?! ¿Cómo te atreves? —se indignó Mar, volviendo a la habitación con los tres trajes en los brazos, resguardados en sus forros—. ¡Así me agradeces que te ayude a que Peter se babee por ti! ¡Hablando de mis diseños a mis espaldas!

—Yo no quiero que nadie se babee —aclaró la chica, abriendo los ojos con un horror que conmovió a Lily. Sentía mucha empatía por esa chica—. Y no decía que el vestido en sí fuera terrible, ¡pero ese escote es demasiado pronunciado! Le pedí que...

—Lo que no se exhibe no se vende, Mary. Ya lo hablamos —zanjó la princesa, dejando los vestidos sobre la cama y mirando a su asistente de manera reprensiva—. Voy a necesitar que cambies esa actitud, o tendrás que buscar otra cosa que usar.

—¿Es eso una posibilidad? —cuestionó Mary, ilusionada.

—Claro que no, me esforcé mucho en ese vestido —resopló Mar, entornando los ojos—. Vas a usarlo así tenga que traer a la guardia real a meterte en él.

—Mar —empezó a decir Lily, conciliadora—. ¿No crees que Mary solo debería usar algo con lo que se sienta totalmente cómoda?

—¿Y cómo se sentiría cómoda si la dejo usar un cuello de tortuga con mangas largas?

—Tampoco usaría algo así —corrigió la aludida, luciendo ligeramente indignada—. Iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda en el Salón de Baile, con permiso.

—¡No te tardes mucho! ¡Aún falta la prueba final! —le recordó Mar a gritos, obteniendo un suspiro pesado por respuesta antes de que Mary saliera de la habitación—. No me agradece lo mucho que hago por ella.

—Si no la forzaras tanto, creo que lo agradecería más —señaló Lily, sonriendo con suavidad para amenizar la expresión ofendida que se ganó—. Me parece que la abrumas, solo un poco.

—Yo solo quiero que salga de su cascarón, es todo —se excusó Mar, suspirando con cansancio—. Pero ella está negada a dejarse ayudar.

—Creo que es muy atento y dulce de tu parte que la ayudes a soltarse —confesó Lily, completamente sincera—. Pero deberías tratar de ir a su paso.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —chasqueó la princesa, entrecerrando los ojos—. Siempre sabes que decir, Lily. No hay duda de por qué James te adora.

El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa sincera, pero no pasó por alto el giro incómodo que daba su corazón.

—La gente debería recordar estos momentos cuando me llaman egoísta, es tan grosero —siguió diciendo Mar, inclinándose sobre la cama para abrir el forro de uno de sus vestidos—. ¡A mí! Que solo trato de ayudar al prójimo.

—Si por ayudar te refieres a usarnos como maniquíes vivientes... —bromeó Lily, aguantando la respiración mientras Mar sacaba la prenda.

—No habrá un maniquíe viviente mejor vestido —le aseguró la chica, entregándole el vestido con una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¡Anda, pruébatelo ya!

Lily sujetó la percha que ella le tendía y la sostuvo en alto, sintiendo alivio ante lo que pudo observar a simple vista. Era clásico, sin extravagancias, justo como le gustaba.

Dos cosas la sorprendieron cuando entró al vestidor de Mar. La primera, que el vestido se ajustó de manera perfecta a su silueta; no sobró ni faltó un centímetro de tela, había sido diseñado especialmente para ella con todas las medidas exactas y sin perder detalle.

La segunda, tenía más que ver con lo preciosa que resultó ser la prenda.

La tela de razo azul marino se amoldaba de manera precisa a su cuerpo, cayendo hasta el piso en una falda recta. No tenía mangas, pero el escote lineal no era nada que Lily no pudiera soportar. Lo que más le gustó —y en verdad fue el toque mágico que hacía resaltar el vestido—, fueron las dos columnas de tul escarchado que caían fluidamente desde su falda, rozando el piso en forma de cola de novia.

—Está hermoso —Fue lo primero que le dijo a Mar cuando regresó a la habitación, y se encargó de que su expresión lo reflejara—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas creado un vestido tan espectacular y vayas a dejarme usarlo!

—Pero claro que voy a dejarte usarlo, lo hice para ti —se burló la chica entre risas, aunque la satisfacción en sus ojos no disminuyó—. Y de cualquier forma no es tan genial como el mío. Soy la anfitriona después de todo —La sonrisa arrogante con la que comentó eso hizo que Lily rodara los ojos—. Pero continuemos, ¿te queda bien? ¿No te aprieta? ¿Está suelto en algún...?

—Me queda perfecto —le aseguró la pelirroja, caminando hacia a ella para volver a admirar su reflejo en el espejo—. Lo hiciste increíble, Mar. No hay nada que arreglarle.

—Fue fácil aprenderme tus medidas. Dos vestidos y ya estaba lista —alardeó ella, examinándola con su ojo crítico para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden—. Me encanta haber acertado con el color, queda perfecto con tu cabello y el tono de tu piel —Subió la mirada a su rostro y frunció el ceño, analítica—. Creo que un moño alto quedará perfecto. Y podemos agregar unos accesorios.

—Ah sí, yo también lo pensé. ¿Tienes algún collar que me prestes?

—Cariño, no solo tengo collares para ti.

Todos esos meses con James la hicieron temer en el acto la sonrisa encantada que Mar esbozó. Era la misma que usaba su hermano cuando estaba por mostrarle algo ridículamente costoso.

—Mar, solo necesito una fantasía —farfulló Lily, abriendo los ojos de manera suplicante—. Una cadena plateada sencilla. Seguro tienes una que...

—¿Crees que dejaré que uses fantasía con un vestido así? Por favor —resopló Mar, haciéndolo sonar como algo inconcebible. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su vestidor—. Esto es insólito...

Lily tragó saliva y tomó una profunda respiración mientras esperaba su regreso, rogando que aquello que había ido a buscar no fuera una exageración.

Desde luego, aquello se terminó quedando corto.

—A ver, técnicamente no debería prestarte esto porque son joyas de la corona —Lily se sintió desvanecer cuando Mar comentó eso, apareciendo nuevamente con dos cajas negras en la mano—. Pero tomando en cuenta que pertenecen al pueblo, terminas teniendo más derecho sobre ellas que yo...

—Marlene... No —decretó la pelirroja, sonando menos autoritaria de lo que hubiera deseado a causa del espanto—. No puedo y no lo voy a hacer. No voy a usar...

—Puedes y lo harás —contradijo la rubia, sentándose en la cama y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara—. Deja de decir tonterías, son solo joyas.

—¡Joyas qué cuestan una fortuna! —exclamó Lily, viéndola con exasperación. Sus ojos casi abandonaron su rostro cuando Mar abrió una de las cajas—. Es... Es demasiado ostentoso, no... ¿Eso es una tiara?

—Sí, pero relajate que es para mí —desestimó Mar con una sonrisa resuelta, rebuscando entre las brillantes joyas—. Para ti solo tengo una gargantilla... Y quizás estos brazaletes y pendientes a juego...

—Mar... —Volvió a intentarlo, suplicante.

—Lily, esta es casi la única parte divertida de ser una princesa real —confesó la chica, sacando el labio inferior en un puchero ridículo—. Déjame compartirlo contigo.

Seguía tan reacia que hubiese sido fácil negarse, pero Mar ya se había hecho un lugar en su corazón que le dificultaba no sucumbir a sus peticiones.

Por otro lado, tenía los ojos de James... y las joyas eran lindas.

—Solo porque es tu cumpleaños —se rindió al final, suspirando con resignación y sentándose junto a ella, teniendo cuidado de no arruinarse el vestido—. Y porque confío en que así me veré mejor.

—Lily, te juro por el honor que te has ganado como mi cuñada favorita que, después de mí, serás quién mejor se vea esta noche.

Lily se rió y giró los ojos, dejándola hacer y permitiéndole que le probara la mitad de los accesorios que fue encontrando en las cajas.

* * *

Sirius no podía haber adivinado cómo iban a resultar las cosas esa noche, y de haberlo sabido, seguramente habría asistido de todas formas.

Aunque tomando en cuenta como se le estaba dando afrontar las situaciones difíciles, quizás no lo habría hecho.

Él no era cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Si tenía que hacer algo, iba y lo hacía, sin importar las consecuencias. Y sin embargo, postergar la decisión que había tomado antes de partir de Italia le estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

Había barajeado incontables excusas hasta dar con una que le había quedado como anillo al dedo: No podía hacerle eso a Mar, no antes de su cumpleaños.

Podía hacerlo después, sin ningún problema, dejaría que viviera su noche de fantasía y luego se lo diría.

Por desgracia, ese _luego_ estaba a punto de llegar y él aún no se sentía listo para afrontarlo.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si llegaría a estarlo.

—Ey, ya corta con la cara de mortificación —se mofó Peter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba parado frente a él, luciendo muy contento de no ser el receptor de las bromas—. Mar no va a obligarte a bailar el vals ni nada parecido.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —replicó Sirius, recuperándose de inmediato y esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa—. ¿Te lo dijo tu novia?

—¿Qué dices? —saltó el aludido, sonrojándose furiosamente—. Yo no... No tengo...

—¿Estaba vestida cuándo te lo dijo? Porque sino, puede que hayas confundido sus palabras. Es normal, a mí me ha pasado...

—¿Pero qué mierda...?

—No lo escuches, Pete. Solo dice estupideces —intervino Remus, ignorando la mirada indignada que le dedicó su amigo—. Y tú, déjalo en paz.

—Él me estaba molestando antes —se excusó Sirius, apuntando a Peter con el dedo—. ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

—No seas imbécil, Sirius —espetó Remus, entornando los ojos con cansancio.

—Mejor pídele algo que pueda cumplir —masculló James con un importado tono casual.

Sirius giró la cabeza, encontrando a su amigo parado frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse. Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró a último segundo, chasqueando con irritación.

Al principio de la noche había creído que su actitud de mierda tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba lidiando esa semana, pero entonces había descubierto que a Peter y a Remus los estaba tratando con normalidad. Y no que a él lo estuviera maltratando, pero había algo que no iba bien. Sirius lo sabía, lo conocía a la perfección.

—Ella no es mi novia —murmuró Peter, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Solo hemos salido como tres veces.

—¿Ese no es un nuevo récord para ti? —siguió molestándolo Sirius, desviando la mirada de James para sonreírle con malicia—. Quien sabe, quizás en la cuarta te deje tocarle una...

—Eres un asco —lo interrumpió Remus, empezando a lucir enfadado—. Solo a Mar se le habría ocurrido invitarte.

—Ey, pero si me estoy metiendo con la novia de Peter, no con la tuya —aclaró Sirius, sin intimidarse por la mirada asesina que su amigo le lanzaba—. Por ti ya no me tengo que preocupar, Remus. Sé que te has estado divirtiendo desde que volvimos de Italia...

—Ese no es tu maldito problema, Sirius.

—¿Es eso una afirmación o una negativa?

—Solo estás celoso porque se divierte más que tú que no has pasado por aquí en semanas —intervino Peter, tratando de frenar la tormenta que se avecinaba—. Y que James.

—Gracias, Peter —bufó el aludido, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—¿Y qué James, uh? —Sirius encontró la mirada de su amigo a través del espejo y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Voy a citar a Remus y te diré que ese no es tu problema.

Esa vez, Sirius no necesitó preguntarse si la actitud hostil de James era producto de su imaginación, el silencio gélido que cayó sobre la habitación fue suficiente confirmación.

—Eh, bueno yo… Creo que ya va a empezar la… —balbuceó Peter, tragando saliva y mirándolos a todos, nervioso—. ¿Remus, me acompañas?

El aludido no dio señal de haber escuchado. Se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y pasar la mirada entre sus dos amigos, estudiándolos por separado. Sirius sintió que se le calentaba la sangre cuando lo miró a él, utilizando esa expresión de guardia que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si tienes que protegerlo de mí? —le espetó con violencia.

—Cierra la boca —Fue toda la respuesta que Remus dio. Tomó un suspiro pesado y chasqueó con resignación—. Los veo afuera.

Le hizo una seña a Peter y éste miró a sus amigos en una mezcla de confusión y preocupación antes de seguirlo.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué mierda te pasa? —soltó Sirius cuando estuvieron solos.

—¿Por qué me pasaría algo? —zanjó James, aun de espaldas, encogiéndose de hombros y desesperándolo—. El que se comporta como imbécil, para variar, eres tú.

—No me jodas, James —resopló Sirius, enojado. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué acaso nos estamos conociendo? Si tienes algún problema, me lo dices y ya está.

James se tomó varios segundos antes de reaccionar a sus palabras, dejando que la frustración creciera más dentro de su amigo.

Se giró con una expresión seria y hostil en el rostro que Sirius le mantuvo como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando por fin habló, la respuesta no resultó tan sorpresiva.

—Escuché lo que hablaste con Lily —confesó James, apretando las mandíbulas ante el recuerdo—. Lo que le dijiste cuando estábamos en Italia.

Entonces, fue el momento de Sirius para guardar silencio, sintiendo como su cerebro empezaba a trabajar a toda velocidad.

No fue una sorpresa, porque ya presentía que el enfado de su amigo estaba siguiendo ese rumbo. Sin embargo, no se había imaginado que lo hubiera escuchado directamente. Enterarse provocó un peso muerto sobre su estómago.

—James, escucha…

—No es asunto mío, Sirius. No lo ha sido en ningún momento —lo interrumpió James, apenas variado su expresión seria—. Mar no es una niña, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Al igual que tú. Por eso nunca intervine.

—Solo déjame…

—No tienes que explicarme nada. Entiendo por qué quieres terminar con ella y no puedo decirte que no sea lo correcto —Aquella declaración fue bastante fría, mucho más de lo que se podía esperar de James. Al menos así lo sintió Sirius—. Pero deja de darle putos rodeos y haz lo que tienes que hacer. ¿No crees que mientras más lo retrases ella más va a…?

—Claro que lo sé —aclaró Sirius de inmediato, ignorando el salto que dio su corazón al adivinar el resto de l frase—. Pero no iba a hacerle esa mierda antes de su cumpleaños, James. No soy tan imbécil —resopló y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, nervioso—. Después de hoy no le voy a dar más vueltas. Te lo juro.

—Eso espero —murmuró James con desgano. Parecía que iba a dejarlo hasta allí, pero continuó a último momento, mirándolo a los ojos y suavizando las facciones—. Y también espero que sepas que no importa cuánto tiempo lo postergues, no hay muchas posibilidades de que esto salga bien.

Sirius no pudo frenar a sus comisuras que se elevaron solas en una mueca amarga e irónica.

Eso no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Él lo sabía a la perfección.

—Apenas se acabe esta fiesta, haré lo que debo hacer —le prometió a su amigo, dedicándole una mirada limpia y sincera.

James le creyó y movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento para dejárselo saber.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y le dio una palmada firme en el hombro, como buscando darle fuerzas o ánimo, o ambas. Él se lo agradeció internamente, sabía que iba a necesitarlo.

No agregó más nada antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. La culpa ya era suficientemente grande y no necesitaba la influencia de James para sentirse peor.

No debía faltar mucho para que empezara el evento, y había algo que Sirius quería, y necesitaba, hacer antes.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Mar, sobresaltada, cuando él abrió su puerta sin tocar—. ¡Aún no estoy lista, tarado! ¡Fuera!

—No seas ridícula, Mar —desestimó Sirius, entrando a la habitación y cerrando tras de él—. Me enviaste una galería completa de fotos de ese vestido. Lo conozco casi mejor que tú.

—Pero no es lo mismo a que me lo veas puesto —se empecinó la chica, parada a mitad de la habitación, casi lista. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró resentida—. Acabas de cagar la impresión que quería causar.

—Marlene, ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que te he visto desnuda —señaló Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Créeme, esa impresión me basta y sobra.

—Eres un cerdo —espetó Marlene, pero no alcanzó a frenar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro—. Al menos dime si te o gusta o si perdí el tiempo.

Sirius, que había estado caminando hacia ella, se detuvo en su lugar para mirarla de arriba abajo, sintiendo como el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

De moda él no tenía ni puta idea, compraba lo que necesitaba y lo hacía por puro instinto. Pero eso no impedía que pudiera asegurar, sin rastro de duda, que Mar tenía un talento inigualable.

Le encantaba particularmente como la chica conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, haciendo resaltar todas las curvas en las que él se perdía como un imbécil.

—Podría aguantar las ganas de arrancártelo —dio como respuesta, carraspeando con la garganta para aclararse. Sonrió con picardía y colocó las manos en el corset de encaje—. ¿Te deja satisfecha esa respuesta?

—Um, digamos que sí. Bastante —decidió Mar, sonriendo encantada y dejando que la atrajera a él—. Igual, no tienes que ser tan brusco. Puedes quitármelo como una persona decente.

Sirius gruñó, sintiendo un jalón agudo en la entrepierna. Se tomó un momento para dar con la mejor respuesta.

Era algo que se había debatido sin cansancio todo el día, si debía o no volver a tener sexo con Mar antes de hablar con ella. Lo deseaba tanto como siempre, más si era posible, las ganas de embriagarla de placer y sentirla explotar entre sus brazos lo quemaban desde el centro del estómago. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a acallar a las voces en su cabeza que le repetían que no sería correcto.

—Eso lo dudo —masculló, sincero, haciendo presión sobre su agarre. Se obligó a tomar una profunda respiración para aclarar sus pensamientos—. Pero podemos hablar de eso cuando se acabe la fiesta. No querrás que tus invitados te vean sudada y roja…

—Ay, sí, como a ti te importan tanto mis invitados —Mar entornó los ojos con ironía, obligándolo a soltarla—. Anda con ellos si es así, yo tengo que terminar de maquillarme y…

—Espera, vine porque quería darte algo antes de que empezara todo —le explicó Sirius, hablando rápido sin quererlo. Subió una ceja con sugerencia—. Después creo que no nos dará tiempo.

—Espero que no —La chica trató de que su sonrisa peligrosa disfrazara la sincera emoción en su rostro, sin éxito—. ¿Me trajiste un regalo? ¿De verdad?

—Me ofende la sorpresa —mintió Sirius, sabiendo que se lo merecía. Metió la mano en el abrigo de su traje y rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Y no es tanto un regalo, es más bien algo que…

Mar no lo dejó terminar, apenas lo vio sacar el paquete mediano se lo arrancó de la mano, apresurándose a romper el papel como si no hubiera recibido regalos en todo el día.

Sirius aguantó la respiración durante todo el momento, preguntándose si habría acertado o qué tan mala habría sido la idea.

—¿Un... cuaderno? —Se extrañó Mar, observando confundida el objeto—. ¿Quieres ser parte de mi tonta tradición con James?

—No es cualquier cuaderno, imbécil —le espetó él con brusquedad, odiándola un poco por obligarlo a explicarle—. Es una libreta de bocetos y mierdas así. Lily lo encontró en internet, aparentemente los diseñadores lo usan.

No se molestó en explicar que Lily lo había encontrado porque él se lo había pedido. No le pareció necesario comentarlo.

—No sé, solo se me ocurrió que podrías dibujar tus vestidos y eso —explicó sin necesidad, tratando de restarle importancia. Ella no decía nada y eso lo ponía nervioso—. Igual si no te gusta, lo puedo devolver, es…

Olvidó el resto de la oración cuando sintió los brazos de Mar alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella para besarlo.

Él se calló, con gusto, y la abrazó con firmeza para responderle. En esa semana no se había detenido a pensar en cuánto había añorado aquello, pero en ese momento la realidad lo golpeó sin tregua.

Lo había extrañado más de lo que podía entender.

—Me encanta —murmuró Mar, sonriendo sobre sus labios y volviendo a besarlo—. Y me hacía falta, muchas gracias.

Sirius hubiera deseado poder ignorar la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba ante su respuesta, quizás así no habría sentido la necesidad de seguir retrasando lo que tenía que hacer.

—Mar…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sonrió con amargura al no poder responder esa pregunta.

Ocurría que la había cagado, que había sido un imbécil y se había perdido por ella completamente. Ocurría que había decidido adentrarse en un laberinto sin salida, esperando que ésta apareciera de un momento a otro. Eso nunca había sido una opción, y ya lo había entendido.

Se había arriesgado como si en algún momento hubiera existido una posibilidad para ellos, como si las estrellas pudieran alinearse para que lograran encontrar una forma de hacerlo funcionar, de seguir adelante.

No podía decirle nada de eso, al menos no en ese momento.

—Espero que hayas pedido alcohol decente —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir, sonriendo con tranquilidad, como si nada estuviera pasando—. Y que hayas pasado la cortina del trono. Podríamos regresar ahí, sería un buen reencuentro.

Decidió concentrarse en la sonrisa sugerente de Mar, esa que le prometía una velada fabulosa, como todas las que había pasado junto a ella.

En lo demás podría pensar en la mañana siguiente, entonces tendría que afrontar la realidad. Mientras tanto, podía vivir en la misma mentira que se había contado esos últimos meses.

Todavía tenían esa noche.

* * *

El corsé de encaje rosa pálido y la falda de plumas blancas que Mar había decidido usar se habían robado todas las miradas desde su gran entrada. Lily sabía que eso era justo lo que la chica había querido, —posiblemente era una de las cosas que más ilusión le causaban sobre su fiesta—, así que la había llenado de alegría verla cumplir su misión.

También le alegraba que hubiera tenido razón: todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, nadie parecía percatarse de que Lily llevaba joyas prestadas que brillaban más que todos los adornos de plata que cubrían el salón, y era un verdadero alivio.

Al menos casi nadie había reparado en eso.

—Ey, ¿por qué me parece familiar ese collar? —le había dicho James al verla, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo—. Um, creo haberlo visto en tu dormitorio cuando…

—Cállate —le había espetado Lily, sonrojándose desde la raíz del cabello y mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla para no sonreír—. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella no escucha…

—¿Que mi hermanita no escucha? Pero qué cosas dices —fingió escandalizarse él, antes de suspirar y dedicarle una mirada de disculpas—. Entiendela, ella cree que son chucherías que se compraron en una quincalla.

—¿Sabes lo que es una quincalla? Me impresiona, alteza —lo molestó ella, divertida—. Especialmente que sepas eso y no la diferencia entre un collar y una gargantilla, pero realmente no puedo juzgar.

—Ya, qué graciosa —James rió por lo bajo y acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomándola de la cintura e inclinándose para robar un beso de sus labios—. Estás preciosa, por cierto.

Desde luego, Lily solo había logrado sonreír como tonta y devolverle el beso, suspirando ante el contacto.

No se habían visto desde el incidente con los paparazzi, y aunque habían hablado todos los días, las cosas se habían sentido muy tensas.

En ese instante, escondidos en una esquina cerca del salón de baile, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, para alivio de ambos.

—No se lo digas a Mar, porque se pondría a llorar —había murmurado el chico entre besos—. Pero estoy seguro de que eres la más preciosa de toda la fiesta.

—Es imposible que estés seguro porque aún no has visto a nadie —señaló Lily, entornando los ojos y tomándolo de la mano para jalarlo hacia la puerta—. Al final de la noche me das otro veredicto, ¿de acuerdo?

James se dejó arrastrar hasta el salón sin poner objeciones, pero sí añadiendo más comentarios que solo le ganaron más torcidas de ojos por parte de la pelirroja.

Adentro encontraron a muchos amigos de James y Mar que había conocido a lo largo de esos meses, por lo que logró sentirse mucho más cómoda que en otras ocasiones. También se debió al hecho de estar rodeada mayormente por gente de su edad que solo estaba esperando divertirse, a diferencia de otros eventos a los que había ido con él.

Pero a pesar de que se había sentido bien, siempre mejoraba ver una cara amiga.

—¿Te parece normal que haya tanta gente y la comida no se acabe? Te lo digo, Lily, algo extraño está pasando —le había dicho Tonks, abarrotando de tentempiés su plato—. No entiendo por que ser rico y comer bien parece ser excluyente para esta gente, es ridículo.

—Supongo que están acostumbrados a estos banquetes —comentó divertida la pelirroja, robándose un camarón de la gran mesa frente a ellas—. No tienen necesidad de comer como si no fueran a volver a ver uno.

—Eso me hace sentir un poco miserable, pero todo luce muy delicioso como para ofenderme —se excusó Tonks, haciendo reír a su amiga—. ¿Y tú no vas a comer? Deberías tener algo en el estómago si vas a seguir bebiendo…

—Gracias por el consejo, madre —Lily rió por lo bajo y le dio un trago a la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano—. Comí suficiente hace rato, no quiero abusar y que el vestido me pase factura.

—Yo lo dudo, te queda como un guante —la halagó Tonks, detallándola con una sonrisa aprobadora—. Mar hizo un excelente trabajo. Aunque ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de verte como una princesa así que…

—No seas tonta —desestimó Lily, dedicándole una mirada significativa, tratando de ignorar el giro nervioso de su corazón—. A ti pudo haberte dejado así, si hubieras aceptado su oferta. También quería ayudarte…

—Gracias, pero no. Fue un bonito gesto de su parte, pero sabes que me gusta divertirme escogiendo mi propia ropa.

Lily le sonrió con cariño. Claro que lo sabía, Tonks no necesitaba de ningún asesor de imagen —ni siquiera una tan buena como Mar—, porque tenía un estilo único que nadie podía mejorar. Ella la adoraba por eso.

—Y Remus dijo que le gustó mi vestido así que —se encogió de hombros y sonrió emocionada—. Creo que no lo hago tan mal.

—Para nada, lo haces estupendo —le aseguró Lily, tomando un mechón rosado de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Yo volveré con James y nos vemos en la mesa más tarde.

—Excelente idea, tengo que apresurarme a terminar esto. No sé cómo, pero no me iré esta noche sin obligarlo a bailar. Ya se lo dije: ¡Al menos una canción!

La pelirroja se echó a reír con ganas y le deseó suerte antes de dejarla ir, esperando que se siguiera divirtiendo el resto de la fiesta.

Nada parecía indicar que pudiera ocurrir lo contrario y quizás ese fue su error, confiar en que nada podía hacer que aquella noche terminara mal.

—Solo déjame sentarme un minuto, James. Necesito descansar —le pidió la pelirroja, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de su mesa—. Dios, creo que van a sangrarme los pies…

—Estoy seguro de que eso es médicamente imposible, pero tú eres la universitaria —se mofó él, sonriendo con inocencia ante la mirada severa que se ganó—. Está bien, creo que bailamos suficiente por la noche.

—Definitivamente —suspiró Lily, aliviada al sacarse los tacones por debajo de la mesa—. No sé cómo conseguí que Mar me convenciera de usar estos zapatos. ¡Son demasiado altos!

—Sí, y me pareció bastante innecesario. Tonks vino en converse…

—Solo ella tiene el estilo suficiente para usar eso con un vestido de gala —señaló ella, soltando una risita divertida—. Además, tu hermana me hubiera matado de sugerirlo.

—No tengo las razones suficientes para negar eso —bromeó James, inclinándose para encontrar su tobillo y colocar su pie sobre su regazo—. Agradezcamos que cumple años una vez al año.

Lily rió por lo bajo y soltó un pequeño suspiro de comodidad cuando él empezó a masajear sus pies, aliviándola del dolor que se había acumulado.

—Um, estoy segura de que es muy inapropiado hacer esto aquí…

—Bah, nadie nos está prestando atención —desestimó el chico, continuando con su masaje con normalidad—. Para esta hora de la noche todos están demasiado ebrios.

—Eso no es excluyente a si están o no prestando atención —comentó Lily, aunque no parecía nada dispuesta a detenerlo.

—Ey, ¿de qué me sirve el poder si no puedo aliviar el dolor de mi novia cuando es necesario? —inquirió él, esbozando una sonrisa que no fue tan brillante como era usual—. Además, sigo siendo el idiota que golpeó a un paparazzi. Esto no es tan inapropiado.

—Supongo que no —murmuró la pelirroja, tensándose ante el recuerdo de esa noche—. Y no eres un idiota… —Él no respondió, y aunque lo mejor hubiera sido cambiar el tema, no lo hizo—. Oye, no… No me has contado cómo siguió ese asunto…

—Claro que sí, te dije que me habían llenado la agenda de eventos —le recordó él, evasivo—. Hay que limpiar la imagen y eso…

—Sí, pero no me dijiste mucho más —insistió ella, acercándose más para que solo él escuchara—. ¿Tu padre te dijo algo…?

—Lily, ¿te parece que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto?

—Pues no lo hemos hablado desde que pasó.

—Porque no hay nada de qué hablar —replicó James, demasiado cortante—. Seguirá siendo una estupidez lo conversemos o no.

Su actitud tan defensiva le cayó bastante mal a Lily que se había acostumbrado a platicarlo todo con él, era la forma en que resolvían todo. No habían tenido problemas mayores durante su relación, pero los que habían tenido los resolvían comunicándose.

—No había tenido la oportunidad, pero quería decirte que lo lamento —le dijo ella, bajando la voz—. Pude haber reaccionado mejor.

—El único que pudo reaccionar mejor fui yo —chasqueó James, suspirando y frotándose los ojos—. Está bien, Lily, en serio. Déjalo así…

Ella suspiró, bastante frustrada por su negativa, pero lo dejó estar. Le parecía una estupidez arruinar la noche por insistir en un tema que él obviamente no quería tratar.

Esperaba que lo hicieran en algún momento, necesitaban hacerlo, pero lo harían cuando él no estuviera tan a la defensiva.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar… ¿Te importaría ir a buscarme un trago? —Sacó el labio inferior tratando de lucir adorable, y bajar la tensión—. ¿Por favor? Tengo bastante sed y aún no puedo caminar.

—Ahora solo te estás aprovechando —fingió reclamarle él, pero soltó una risita y asintió—. Pero tienes que aguantar hasta picar el pastel así que, tus deseos son órdenes.

Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y bajó las piernas de su regazo, dejándole el camino libre para que se levantara.

Se enderezó en su silla, picando algunas sobras que habían dejado más temprano en sus platos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hecho caso a Tonks más temprano, no había comido tanto como para aguantar la noche entera. Esperaba que a James no le fuera a molestar volver a irse para buscar comida cuando regresara, aunque en serio lo dudaba.

Estiró el cuello para tratar de buscarlo entre la multitud, encontrándolo poco antes de la mesa de bebidas, dónde se había detenido a charlar con unas personas. A su pesar, Lily entornó los con diversión, preguntándose cómo tantas habilidades sociales podían vivir dentro de una persona.

—¡Ay, Lily, qué bueno que te encuentro! —exclamó una voz por detrás de ella, tan conocida que le provocó un giró a su estómago—. Creí que no te encontraría entre tanta gente…

—Eh, yo… Hola, Priscilla —saludó la pelirroja, tratando de sonar compuesta a pesar de haber sido agarrada tan fuera de guardia—. Qué sorpresa verte.

Luego de decirlo, se preguntó si habría sido un comentario imprudente. Era la verdad, no se había esperado que la ex novia de James estuviera presente en la fiesta, especialmente porque le había quedado claro que no era del agrado de Mar. Le sorprendía que la hubiera invitado, aunque suponía que había sido por cortesía.

—Sí, lo sé, llegué súper tarde —se lamentó Priscilla, tomando asiento en la silla que James había dejado libre—. No le digas a nadie, pero es que no estaba segura de venir. Este tipo de fiestas no son muy lo mío…

—Me lo imagino —comentó Lily, tratando de sonreír como si sus pies no trataran de encontrar sus zapatos debajo de la mesa—. Qué bueno que te decidiste. Luces preciosa, por cierto.

—No seas tonta, si me puse una tontería —desestimó la chica con un movimiento de su mano—. Pero tú sí que decidiste robarte las miradas. Me sorprende que la cumpleañera no se haya puesto celosa.

—Es que ella luce impresionante, nadie podría quitarle el protagonismo —explicó la pelirroja, esperando que no se notara lo protectora que se estaba sintiendo con Mar—. Está usando una diadema.

—Qué sorpresa —soltó con sarcasmo, riéndose—. Sabes que a ella le gusta más jugar a la princesa que de hecho ser una.

A Lily el comentario le cayó bastante mal, a pesar de saber que no podía enfadarse ni ofenderse por algo que técnicamente era verdad.

—Es muy buena en ambas —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pero supongo que la primera solo la divierte más.

—¿Y cómo no? Es la parte más fácil —le dijo eso con una complicidad que Lily no correspondió, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, ya Priscilla seguía hablando—. ¿Y el príncipe dónde está? Creí que estaría contigo…

—Fue a buscarme algo de beber, no debe tardar — _Espero._

—Siempre tan atento. ¿Y cómo ha estado? La verdad es que he pasado toda la semana preocupada por él —confesó la chica, suspirando con gravedad—. Tras el asunto con los fotógrafos, debe haber sido todo tan estresante…

—Sí, bastante —murmuró Lily, sintiéndose bastante incómoda de comentar eso con ella—. Pero James es… Ya sabes, se mantiene fuerte y optimista en toda situación.

—Así es él —asintió Priscilla, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que perdiera los estribos de esa forma. Está más que acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

—Había estado bajo mucha presión esos días —recordó Lily, sintiendo un nudo apretándole el pecho.

—Eso supuse, y estando contigo imagino que eso se habrá incrementado —Ella pasó por alto la mirada pasmada de la pelirroja, sonriendo con condescendencia—. Estaba tratando de protegerte.

Aquello se sintió como una acusación, Lily no alcanzó a verlo como otra cosa. Y la parte más desagradable fue que, si era lo que estaba buscando, consiguió hacerla sentir culpable.

—Le he dicho que no hace falta —murmuró Lily, fallando en ocultar su mortificación—. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a los fotógrafos, es solo que…

—No es difícil, lo sé. Nadie te juzga por ponerte nerviosa —le aseguró Priscilla, demasiado cariñosa—. Soportar ese tipo de atención no es para todo el mundo. Está bien que no sea lo tuyo…

—Yo no he dicho eso —le cortó Lily, empezando a cansarse de ser amable—. Voy a acostumbrarme, pero…

—Lily, creo que es lindo que quieras intentarlo, pero va a llegar un momento en el que tendrás que sincerarte. Contigo misma y con él.

Lily era una persona con una paciencia bastante grande, todos se lo decían constantemente, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera unlímite.

Uno que aquella chica acababa de quebrar.

—Creo que primero vas a tener que sincerarte tú conmigo, Priscilla. Y explicarme de verdad que es lo que quieres decir.

—Lily, creo que me malentiendes…

—Eso es porque desde que te conozco no has dejado de darle vueltas al asunto —atajó Lily, fallando en su intento de no sonar demasiado hostil—. Así que es hora de que vayas al punto.

Obviamente tomada por sorpresa, Priscilla se tomó un momento antes de responder, poniendo en orden y sus ideas y dándole tiempo a Lily de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Bien, te dire que es lo que me parece —decidió la chica, moviendo su silla para quedar más cerca de ella—. Me parece adorable que James esté tan encantado contigo y que tú le correspondas, pero creo que no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Ambos están ignorando muchos detalles obvios…

—¿Y tú cómo podrías saber eso? —intervino Lily, indignada—. No tienes idea de lo que pasa en nuestra relación, de las cosas que hablamos o…

—Soy muy observadora, Lily, hay cosas que no necesito que alguien me las diga —explicó ella, enarcando una ceja—. Por ejemplo, lo poco acostumbrada que estás a todo esto, lo incómoda que te sientes en los eventos a los que vas con él…

—Déjame decirte que me he sentido muy cómoda toda la noche, gracias por tu interés.

—¿Y quién no se siente cómodo en una fiesta? —inquirió Priscilla, sonriendo con sorna y haciéndola sentir tonta por el comentario—. No hablo de eventos como éste, Lily. Hablo de a los que aún no has ido. Las reuniones con presidentes, con otros monarcas… ¿Crees que has conocido gente importante hasta ahora? Te aseguro que no se compara con los que tendrás que conocer en el futuro.

Lily de repente se sintió demasiado abrumada para responder, y demasiado ridícula por no haber pensado en nada de eso en todo ese tiempo. También se sintió enfadada con James por no haberle comentado nada, por no haberla preparado para esa realidad que ahora le estaban escupiendo a la cara.

—No digo que no se quieran y lamento ser yo quien te diga que eso no es suficiente —Ella no parecía lamentarse, ni un poco—. Pero James no es cualquier chico, y definitivamente no puede tener a cualquier chica a su lado.

—Bien, creo que eso ya fue…

—Creo que ya nos quedó claro tu punto, Priscilla —La voz de James hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran—. Gracias por explicarlo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le preguntó Lily, sorprendida por su repentina presencia. Casi había olvidado que estaban en la misma fiesta.

—El suficiente —suspiró el chico, dejando sobre la mesa el trago que había traído—. Pri, creo que ya puedes ir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

—James… —boqueó ella, más nerviosa de lo que Lily había logrado verla las dos veces que se la había topado—. Yo no… Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—No lo dudo —chasqueó con ironía. No lucía nada contento—. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito hablar con Lily.

Por un segundo pareció dispuesta a replicar, pero decidió lo contrario a último segundo, asintiendo con una expresión contrariada y poniéndose de pie. Se marchó sin dirigirle otra mirada a alguno de los dos.

—Lily… —empezó a decir James, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, James —espetó de golpe, alejándose de su tacto—. No… Yo iba a responderle, no fue necesario que…

—Ven conmigo —le pidió él, sin molestarse por su rechazo—. Tenemos que hablar.

Lily sintió que su corazón se desprendía de su pecho cuando le dijo eso. Le bastó leer su expresión afligida para saber qué iba a decirle.

Por primera vez, deseó no conocerlo tan bien.

* * *

Sirius no sabía cómo habían terminado en ese armario, —solo la música retumbando en las paredes le dejaba saber que seguían cerca de la fiesta—, lo único que sabía era que estaba borracho y que la piel de Mar era intoxicante.

Tenía recuerdos vagos de las acciones que los habían llevado hasta allí. Podía visualizarse bailando muy cerca de Mar, con su cuerpo moviéndose muy pegado al suyo de una forma que había calentado la sangre en sus venas, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. La había besado con ganas, buscando bebérsela entera, sin importarle quién mierda estuviera viendo.

Y de repente ahí estaban, encerrados en ese cuarto con una luz demasiado tenue, apretándose uno contra el otro, buscando estar tan cerca como les fuera humanamente posible.

Recordaba su dilema de más temprano sobre si debía o no tener sexo con ella, pero en ese momento le parecía una sencilla estupidez. Tenían que follar, una última vez al menos, no podía acabar sin una despedida.

Y si Mar hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar la noche, quizás le habría seguido la corriente.

—Sirius… Suéltame —le pidió ella, entre risitas sofocadas, aunque no hacía ningún esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima—. Tengo que… Tengo que volver…

—Mjm —Fue todo lo que él respondió, incapaz de soltarla. Estaba muy ocupado llenando de besos y lametones toda la piel descubierta que dejaba su escote—. Seguro…

—Es… Es en serio… —Volvió a intentarlo, suspirando con pesadez y arqueándose más hacia él—. Si no regreso, van a… Van a saber que…

—¿Lo duro que vamos a follar? —adivinó Sirius, trazando la curva de uno de sus senos con la lengua, sonriendo cuando la sintió estremecerse—. ¿Y eso cómo lo van a deducir?

—No será muy difícil —No pudo contener un jadeo cuando sintió sus manos cerrarse alrededor de sus nalgas—. Sirius…

—Ya vas a salir —le aseguró el chico, subiendo su falda lo suficiente para colar una mano entre sus muslos—. Solo resolveremos algo rápido…

—Eso me gustaría —Mar aguantó la respiración cuando sus dedos rozaron el borde de sus bragas—. Pero tendrá que ser después —Inhaló, buscando su fuerza de voluntad perdida en un rincón. Lo tomó por la muñeca cuando la encontró—. Sigo siendo la anfitriona.

—Mar… —se quejó él, suplicándole con la mirada—. Será rápido…

—Tú siempre dices eso y nunca cumples —señaló Mar, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a tomar aire—. Ya, quítate…

—¿Ni siquiera me la puedes chupar rápido?

—Obvio que no.

—¿Y con la mano?

—Que _no_ —repitió ella, entornando los ojos y tomándolo por los hombros para alejarlo—. ¿Por qué estás tan intenso? Cuando esto se acabe lo hacemos.

—Pero si lo hacemos ahora serán dos por la noche, tenemos que aprovechar todas las oportunidades.

—¿Y eso por qué…?

—Ya sabes, para seguir acumulando recuerdos —soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, esbozó una sonrisa borracha y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si esta noche es la última vez que follamos?

Cuando amaneciera y rememorara aquella conversación, Sirius se iba a preguntar si había sido la pregunta o la expresión en su rostro, la que había dejado entrever alguna verdad.

Quizás Mar solo lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Qué gracioso —resopló con una ironía nerviosa—. Ya me arruinaste el maquillaje, voy a ir al baño a retocarme —Terminó de quitárselo de encima para alcanzar la puerta. De repente lucía muy urgida por salir—. Cuenta hasta treinta y sales.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo, encontrando hilarante que en serio creyera que podía contar tanto.

Salió mucho antes de lo que ella le había indicado, pero no había nadie cerca que pudiera notarlo. Todos estaban ocupados disfrutando de los entretenimientos que Mar había encargado para la fiesta. Había hecho un trabajo estupendo organizando aquello y Sirius había sido testigo de lo feliz que eso la tenía.

Mientras se hacía paso entre los invitados regados por el salón, la mayoría tan borrachos como él, trataba de encontrar consuelo pensando en eso. En las cosas que hacían feliz a Mar; organizar fiestas carísimas, pagarse viajes ridículos y crear sus vestidos; en cómo había tenido todo eso desde antes de que empezaran aquella locura y lo seguiría teniendo cuando se terminara. Ella iba a estar bien, con o sin él, aún tendría sus distracciones y sus pequeños hobbies, seguiría siendo una princesa con toda la vida resuelta y lo que había pasado solo sería un buen recuerdo.

Eso era lo que quería creer, a lo que se aferraba mientras trataba de arrancarse del estómago la voluntad para hacer lo correcto.

Se sirvió un trago bien cargado de whisky y se recostó de una pared oculta por la mesa de bebidas. Sonrió con desgano y le dio un trago largo a su vaso, comprendiendo por fin por qué no solía hacer lo correcto. Era un puto sufrimiento.

—No puedo creer que su vestido sea tan hermoso…

—Qué novedad. Todo lo que ella se pone es hermoso.

—Es tan frustrante no saber quién es su diseñador…

—¿De verdad, Sharon? Es una princesa, debe tener uno personal escondido en el armario.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos con irritación, escuchando sin querer la conversación de dos invitadas que se habían apostado cerca de la mesa frente a él, ignorando su presencia.

Lo único que él encontraba frustrante era que Mar no pudiera decir abiertamente que lo que usaba lo había diseñado ella misma.

—¿Ese es el tipo con el que está saliendo?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿qué no te enteras de nada? El tipo con el que está saliendo es un bombón.

En otras circunstancias, Sirius hubiera sonreído con arrogancia ante el halago, pero estaba más interesado en enterarse de quién mierda estaban hablando.

No le llevó demasiado, solo siguió la mirada de las dos chicas hasta el punto brillante que era Mar, platicando al otro lado del salón con ese imbécil que recordaba de la escuela. Era el mismo tarado con el que la había visto el Día de Campo, luciendo tan cómoda y amigable como en ese momento.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo la mano con que sujetaba su trago se había agarrotado.

—Bueno, pero ese tampoco está tan mal. Y parecen conocerse…

—Es lo más seguro, iba al colegio con el hermano. Supongo que así todo será más sencillo…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno… —La segunda voz calló, creando un irritante silencio, antes de continuar—. No lo escuchaste de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ese es el sujeto que su familia quiere para ella.

—¿Cómo que _quiere_? ¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, sí. Con el que quieren que se case. Que tengan niños, salgan en las fotos oficiales, saludando desde el balcón, blah, blah…

Por más que lo intentó, Sirius no pudo dejar de visualizar en su mente todo lo que esa chica estaba diciendo. Las imágenes simplemente empezaron a deslizarse frente a sus ojos, una tras otras, como en una exposición preparada.

Quería irse, no quería seguir escuchando esa mierda, pero sus pies no parecían capaz de moverse.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Mi tía asistió al conversatorio de jardinería de la Duquesa hace un mes. Estuvieron hablando y se lo dijo. Al parecer están esperando que termine con el otro para que lo intente con este.

—Por Dios, eso suena tan bizarro. Es como del siglo diecisiete. Ni siquiera creo que a ella le guste…

—¿Qué no sabes cómo se mueve el mundo, Sharon? No tienen que gustarse, solo tienen que verse bien.

 _Solo tienen que verse bien._

La oración no dejaba de repetirse en la mente de Sirius, contaminando sus sentidos. Atormentándolo.

Seguía con la mirada fija en el sitio dónde Mar estaba hablando con Colin, incapaz de dejar de pensar en que sí, definitivamente lucían bien.

Al imbécil lo había detestado toda la vida, porque era justo lo opuesto a él. Sí, tenían en común pertenecer a una familia aristocrática de mierda, pero a diferencia de Sirius, Colin cumplía con todo lo que se esperaba de él.

Y con lo que se esperaba de la persona que debía estar con Mar.

Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a temblar de rabia hasta que se llevó el vaso a la boca y se lo terminó de un trago, dejando que el líquido le quemara la garganta, convirtiéndose en combustible para avivar el fuego que estaba ardiendo en su pecho.

Finalmente, sus pies parecieron responderle, aunque se movían más a su propio acorde, siguiendo el camino que lo llevaba al origen de su ira.

—Ey, estaba por ir a buscarte —le dijo Mar cuando lo vio, ignorando por completo el estado en el que estaba—. Me entretuve hablando con…

—Ven acá —la interrumpió Sirius, tomándola por el brazo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ah? Sirius, qué te… ¡Suéltame! —le ordenó la chica, tratando de soltarse de su agarre—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que tengo que hablar contigo —insistió Sirius, tirando de ella para alejarse—. ¿Vienes o no?

—Si me explicas para qué, puede ser —Le dedicó una mirada significativa y Sirius supo que estaba tratando de comportarse—. Sólo déjame terminar de…

—Qué educada, alteza, la desconozco —se burló él con intención, esbozando una sonrisa grotesca—. ¿Actúas así por la fiesta o solo por este imbécil?

—¿Qué? Pero qué está…

—Black, creo que te dijo que la soltaras —Se metió el otro imbécil, incrementando la rabia dentro de él—. ¿Podrías por favor…?

—Esto no es tu puto asunto, Parker —le espetó Sirius, girándose para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Así que lárgate antes de esta mierda.

—Sirius, por favor…

—Tengo que hablar con Mar, así que si me disculpas…

—No permitiré que te la lleves así. Mira, Black, si vas…

—¡SIRIUS!

El grito de Mar llegó muy tarde, justo en el mismo momento que Sirius la había soltado para elevar el puño y clavarlo de manera certera contra el rostro de Colin.

—¡No quieras decirme que mierda hacer, maldito hijo de puta! —vociferó fuera de sí, ignorando la conmoción que se creaba a su alrededor—. ¡Inténtalo otra vez y te voy…!

—Maldita sea, Sirius. Para esta mierda… —le ordenó Remus, llegando por detrás de la nada. Lo tomó por los brazos e intentó alejarlo—. No seas imbécil. Todo el mundo te está viendo y Mar…

—Suéltame, Remus —Se lo quitó de encima con un brusco movimiento, trastabillando. Soltó una carcajada amarga—. ¿Crees que Mar no me conoce? Ella sabe que soy capaz de esta mierda…

—Sirius, basta —Volvió a ordenarle Remus, dedicándole una dura mirada de advertencia—. Vámonos antes de que…

—Ella sabe que no soy un puto príncipe e igual me invitó, ¿no, Mar? —Giró la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de la chica—. Tal vez ahora sí te quede claro.

No fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada descencajada y decepcionada. Estaba ebrio y furioso, pero aún así no lo logró.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse, encontrando libre el camino hacia la puerta a pesar de que la gente había empezado a congregarse alrededor de ellos. Dudaba que alguien quisiera toparse con él.

Escuchó su nombre varias veces, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba tomar aire.

Ese maldito palacio siempre le iba a resultar asfixiante.

* * *

A Mar el corazón le latía muy fuerte cuando salió a los jardínes. El frío de la noche la golpeó con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para paralizarla. Tenía que detenerlo.

Era en lo único que había pensado cuando lo había visto salir del salón. Se había olvidado de la fiesta y del espectáculo que habían armado, no se había detenido a asegurarse que Colin estuviera bien ni a tratar de explicarse. Todo eso la tenía sin cuidado, sólo necesitaba hablar con Sirius, no podía dejar que se marchara así.

Quería estar furiosa, quería pensar que solo estaba siendo un imbécil con un berrinche de celos, pero la punzada instintiva que se había clavado en su estómago no dejaba de decirle que había algo más, que era más profundo de lo que parecía.

—¡Sirius! —Volvió a llamarlo, divisándolo poco antes de llegar al garage—. ¡Sirius, espera…!

Las piernas le temblaban debido los tragos de más que tenía encima, y sus pies ya le estaban pasando factura por estar desde temprano en tacones. Aún así, Mar se las arregló para llegar junto a él, tomándolo por la manga del abrigo para detenerlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Sirius, detente! —le ordenó, respirando acelerada por la carrera—. ¿Puedes…?

—Déjame en paz, Marlene —espetó él, soltándose de su agarre—. Me largo de aquí.

—¡No! ¡No te vas a ir hasta que resolvamos esto!

—¿Resolver? ¿Y qué puta mierda vamos a resolver? —Finalmente se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, luciendo furioso, aunque menos a como estaba en el salón—. Aquí no hay nada que resolver así que anda a disfrutar de tu fiesta y déjame…

—¡No puedo disfrutar de la fiesta porque ya tú la arruinaste! —Casi chilló la chica, a pesar de que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No entiendo…!

—¿Y qué quieres entender? No me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta que eso es lo que soy: un puto imbécil que lo arruina todo.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Lo que no entiendo es de dónde vino ese espectáculo cuando estábamos tan bien…

—¡Nada de esta mierda está bien, Marlene! —le gritó Sirius desaforado, provocando que su corazón se detuviera un segundo—. ¡Nunca lo estuvo! ¡Todo fue una puta ridiculez!

—¿Pero qué estás…? —Mar dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la hubiera empujado. Abrió muchísimo los ojos, de repente sintiéndose sin aire—. No… No entiendo por qué… Por qué dices…

—Lo digo porque es la verdad —resopló y se pasó las manos por el cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza—. Y sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

—No, no lo sé —mintió ella de golpe, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerzas—. No lo sé y no quiero…

—Marlene, esto no…

—¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! —Gritó Mar, sintiendo el corazón latir a una velocidad que no podía ser normal—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás…!

—¡Soy el único de los dos que la tiene, Marlene! ¿Qué tan difícil es entenderlo? —Aunque seguía gritando, ya no lucía enfadado, parecía más bien desesperado—. Esta mierda no… ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡Nunca lo tuvo!

—No digas eso —Casi le suplicó ella, empezando a sentirse mareada—. No me digas eso porque no… No…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres creer que es cierto? —Sirius soltó una carcajada sin gracia que ella sintió como una patada en el estómago—. La verdad no es lo que tú quieras o no escuchar, Mar. Esto ya no se trata de otro de tus caprichos.

—¿Tú crees que eso era? ¿Un _capricho_? —Mar trató de sonar mordaz, pero la voz se le quebró al final y arruinó el efecto—. Cómo puedes…

—Es que ya no interesa, ese es el punto —señaló Sirius con una seriedad que no le quedaba bien—. No interesa si era un capricho o no. Solo importa que…

Mar aguantó el aire mientras esperaba que terminara, rogando que no lo hiciera, que no completara la oración.

Sabía lo que seguía, pero no confiaba en su fortaleza para soportarlo.

—Se acabó. Tiene que acabarse —declaró él, con una firmeza que ella envidiaba—. Tuvo que haber sido así hace demasiado.

Para ella las palabras sonaron lejanas y distorsionadas, como estar escuchando debajo del agua, pero fueron lo suficiente claras para afectarla.

Parecía haber perdido la conexión con su cuerpo, porque solo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando Sirius se tensó y le desvió la mirada.

—No… No hagas esa mierda —le pidió con la voz estrangulada, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza—. No llores por algo que no tiene solución.

—Es fácil decir eso —murmuró ella, elevando las comisuras en una sonrisa rota—. Es muy fácil, cuando no te importa, ¿cierto?

—No seas necia. No es que no… —Sirius se detuvo a mitad de la oración, alzando los brazos con exasperación—. ¿Qué mierda esperas que pase, Mar? ¿Cómo se supone que termina esto en tu cabeza?

No respondió, la pregunta la había hecho darse cuenta de que en verdad nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso.

Durante todos esos meses Mar solo se había limitado a disfrutar del presente. Disfrutar estar con él sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en el futuro. Quizás porque siempre había sabido que no había uno.

Al menos no uno en el que los dos tuvieran cabida.

—Sirius, no… No quiero rogar —Se detuvo para tragar saliva, buscando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada—.P-pero si… Si tengo que hacerlo, yo…

—No estoy haciendo esto para que me ruegues —le cortó él, atragantado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no encontrar su mirada—. Lo hago porque uno de los dos tiene que aceptar la realidad.

Mar quiso pedirle que dejara de usar esa maldita palabra que de repente le sonaba tan desagradable, pero no confiaba en cómo saldría su voz si volvía a abrir la boca.

Tampoco creía que tuviera sentido alguno intentarlo.

Sirius ya había decidido por ambos.

* * *

Lily había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que habían estado en esa área del palacio. Era la parte más bonita de los jardínes, se lo había parecido cuando la había visitado por primera vez, seis meses atrás, y con el paso del tiempo su opinión no había cambiado.

Recordaba con ternura todos los momentos que había pasado allí con James, tendidos en el césped, hablando de todo y de nada. No le molestó que la llevara allí esa noche, a pesar de saber cómo iba a terminar, había entendido que era un lugar que lo hacía sentir seguro, y no podía juzgarlo por querer eso en aquel momento.

A ella le hubiera gustado poder sentir lo mismo.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí…—murmuró ella, deteniéndose finalmente. Se habían tardado en llegar, a pesar de que quedaba cerca de donde estaban.

—Sí, yo también —Fue la respuesta de James, demasiado melancólica.

—Estaba muy sorprendida de que alguien como tú estuviera tan interesado en mí —confesó Lily, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo, enarcó las cejas con ironía—. No parecía real.

—Creo que los últimos meses te han demostrado lo real que era.

Sin perder la triste sonrisa, Lily se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de mantener a raya todos los sentimientos que se empezaban a acumular en su garganta. No hubiera sido capaz de negar su afirmación, no cuando imágenes de toda su relación se paseaban frente a sus ojos, recordándole que efectivamente, había sido real desde el primer segundo.

Más real que nada.

—Yo no dejaba de pensar en lo diferentes que éramos —siguió contándole la pelirroja, atragantada—. Pero tú parecías dispuesto a hacerme ver lo contrario, supongo que porque en serio lo creías —Suspiró con fuerza y se giró para encontrar su mirada—. Quisiera saber si lo sigues creyendo.

—Jamás creería lo contrario. Y lo sabes —respondió James, con una rotundidad que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sus ojos le estaban gritando que decía la verdad, y eso lo hacía peor—. Pero mierda, no… No se trata de eso. No se trata de lo que yo crea es…

—¿Entonces de qué se trata, James?

—De que Priscilla tiene razón —soltó de golpe, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se saltara varios latidos—. Al menos en una parte…

—¿En cuál? —quiso saber Lily, logrando sonar demandante a pesar de que se le había quebrado la voz—. ¿En la que insinuó que no soy lo suficiente para ti o…?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —le cortó James, luciendo molesto por la insinuación—. Por supuesto que en eso no, pero dijo que no sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo y eso…

—¿Pero como no voy a saberlo? ¡Tengo medio año entendiéndolo! —exclamó ella, indignada.

—¡Yo tengo toda la vida y no sé si ya lo entendí, Lily! —replicó James, alzando la voz con frustración—. ¿Tú has pensado bien esto? ¿Lo que de verdad significa estar conmigo? Tener que cambiar todo lo que habías planeado para tu futuro, no poder trabajar en lo que te gusta, vivir bajo el escrutinio público y… —Se detuvo antes de terminar la oración, suspirando exasperado—. ¿Es esta la vida que quieres?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a tomar una profunda respiración, tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que le picaban en los ojos, sin éxito.

No lo había pensado, al menos no a profundidad, siempre le había parecido que era muy pronto, que podían resolverlo después. En ese momento estaba entendiendo que simplemente había tenido miedo, le había temido a las respuestas de todas esas preguntas que James estaba haciendo. Las mismas que en ese momento se estaban clavando como dagas en su corazón.

No quería llorar, pero no creía tener opción.

—Sabes, James, no me molesta lo que dices, porque estás siendo honesto —explicó ella, deteniéndose para que su voz no saliera tan quebrada—. Me molesta que todo lo que estás diciendo, te lo dije yo cuando esto comenzó —Señalar eso fue suficiente para que dos lágrimas cayeran sin retorno por sus mejillas—. Te dije que nuestras vidas eran diferentes, que vivíamos en mundos diferentes y tú… Tú me hiciste creer que no importaba, insististe en que podíamos hacerlo, que podíamos "adaptarnos"...

—Lo dije porque de verdad lo creía, porque quería creerlo —se excusó James, desesperado porque ella le creyera—. Pero es que ahora…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no parece tan fácil y entonces mejor dejarlo así?

Sus acusaciones lo estaban lastimando, Lily lo sabía, podía leerlo en su expresión afligida y en sus ojos que brillaban detrás de sus gafas. Lo sabía muy bien, y se odió un poco por eso.

Se odió porque una pequeña parte de ella quería devolverle una parte del daño que él le estaba haciendo.

—Esto no es fácil, Lily —susurró con la voz débil, dolorosamente sincero—. Pero más difícil es arrastrarte a una realidad que se parece más a una prisión que a una vida. No puedo hacerte eso… No a ti.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, gritándole realidades y sentimientos que no se había atrevido a decirle en voz alta en todo ese tiempo. Lily le desvió la mirada, no quería eso, no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo. Ya no.

A pesar de todo, era capaz de entenderlo. Entendía que estaba tratando de protegerla, pero le hubiera gustado que le diera a ella la oportunidad de pedírselo. De elegir lo que quería.

También le hubiera gustado que reparara en todo eso antes, no entonces, cuando ya era tarde.

Aunque si era honesta, tendría que admitir que había sido tarde desde el momento en que le había llevado a ese jardín y la había besado por primera vez.

Le resultó dolorosamente irónico que un sueño que había empezado en una fiesta, se acabara en otra.

Era hora de despertar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Espero que puedan leerme a través de sus lágrimas, hay varias cosas que quiero decirles sobre el capítulo.**

 **Creo que nada de lo que acaban de ver los tomó desprevenidos, desde el cap anterior se veían venir problemas con las dos parejas principales y tenían que desencadenarse finalmente. Aunque en el Blackinnon era más obvio el desenlace, creo que el Jily tampoco fue una gran sorpresa. Más allá de que ya hiciera falta un poco de drama en la historia, la decisión de James y la de Sirius me parecen que tienen bastante sentido. Escogieron el peor lugar, sí, y también hay que reprocharles el prácticamente haber decidido solos —no hubiera estado nada mal que lo conversaran con las chicas antes de soltarles la bomba—, pero los motivos de ambos son muy nobles.**

 **No sé si ya lo comenté en algún momento, pero a pesar de que es un AU de príncipes y castillos mi idea siempre fue mantenerlo lo más cercano a la realidad posible, al menos a la realidad que conocemos del tema. Salir con un príncipe, aunque sea uno tan precioso como James, no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera, implica muchas cosas que Lily tuvo que haberse planteado hace mucho tiempo. Ambos necesitan reflexionar sobre su relación y este tiempo les servirá para eso.**

 **Y del lado del Blackinnon pues todo es más complicado, ¿cuándo no, eh? La situación de ambos es mucho más delicada y de por si sus personalidades tan fuertes van a hacer que encontrar una solución a todo sea más difícil. Sirius tiene claro lo que** _ **no**_ **quiere para su vida, y lamentablemente Mar vive en un mundo del que no puede salir solo por capricho.**

 **En fin, queda mucha tela por cortar con estas dos parejas y me emociona mucho contarles lo que sigue. Ya llegamos a la cima de esta historia y ahora solo nos queda bajar hasta llegar al final, cada vez nos queda menos y ese es un sentimiento bien agridulce.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya veremos cómo están llevando todos sus respectivas separaciones, trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, sé que sueno como un disco rayado y no me salen muy bien los malabares con el tiempo, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mantenerme más o menos constante.**

 **Esto ya se extendió mucho así que los dejo por ahora. Si les gustó el capítulo ya saben que pueden hacermelo saber en un lindo review que me alegrará el día y me llenara de ganas de seguir escribiendo. También recuerden que pueden encontrarme en twitter como** _ **Jorimargb**_ **, y escribirme por ahí si gustan.**

 **¡Los AMO muchísimo! Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo pronto, un beso.** _ **Bye.**_


	14. Only You

**.**

 **14**

 **.**

 _I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me. Only you_

Only You — Cheat Codes, Little Mix

 **.**

—Mar adora este pastel. Es su favorito desde que era una niña —les dijo la cocinera, dándole los últimos toques al postre de chocolate recién salido del horno—. Unos trozos deberían hacerla sentir mejor. Siempre lo hace.

—Muchas gracias, señora Pettigrew —murmuró Mary, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Aunque no creo que vaya a ayudar mucho en esta ocasión…

—Igual me quedaré más tranquila si se lo llevas —confesó la aludida, suspirando con mortificación—. Esa pobre niña. No ha comido nada en días, se va a enfermar…

Mary se mordisqueó el labio, conflictuada. Quiso desmentir su afirmación, pero no tenía sentido negar algo que ya era un secreto a voces en los pasillos del palacio. No podía ser de otra forma cuando Mar tenía más días de los que podía contar sin salir de su habitación. Comía lo mínimo indispensable y eso porque Mary no dejaba de fastidiarla hasta que lo hacía.

No se había separado de ella en ningún momento, pero lo prefería así.

—Ve, lleváselo y mándale cariños de mi parte —le indicó la señora Pettigrew, entregándole el pastel—. Peter, ve con ella.

—Sí, claro —aceptó el chico, dejando su puesto para ir junto a la aludida—. Vamos, Mary.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el calor en sus mejillas, y se despidió de la mujer antes de salir de las cocinas con su hijo.

—Gracias por comentarle lo del pastel —le dijo Mary una vez estuvieron afuera—. En serio no creo que haga mucha diferencia, pero es mejor que nada.

—Lo que sea para ayudar —le respondió el chico, suspirando con pesadez—. Está siendo difícil para todos…

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que la chica dio por respuesta. Se dirigieron a las escaleras en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos que no distaban demasiado.

Aún le costaba recordar el momento en que todo se había complicado sin que su estómago diera un vuelco desagradable. La imagen de Marlene echándose en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada, era una de la cual no iba a deshacerse pronto.

Tenía ya más de un año trabajando para ella, y Mary había jurado que ese tiempo le había bastado para conocer cada faceta de la princesa. La noche de su fiesta le había probado lo equivocada que estaba.

Había sido la primera vez que había visto a Mar así de descompuesta… de q _uebrada_.

Era otra versión de ella, una que dolía demasiado para presenciar, pero que no permitía otra cosa.

—Creo… Creo que nunca la había visto llorar —le confesó Mary, hablando bajito y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca—. O no de verdad. Quizás estando ebria un par de veces… Pero no como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, es tan… —La chica suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Comprendo, pasa lo mismo con James —le contó Peter, cabizbajo. Dobló la boca en una mueca amarga—. Son tan entusiastas todo el tiempo que cuando algo los deprime es perturbador.

—Es una buena forma de ponerlo —concordó la joven, pensando en la actitud sombría que el príncipe también cargaba—. ¿Y Sirius cómo está?

—Pues… En verdad no lo sé —admitió el chico, con la voz estrangulada—. No hemos hablado mucho, creo que nos está evitando —Pareció pensarlo mejor y ladeó la cabeza antes de continuar —. A James, específicamente.

Mary frunció los labios, guardándose para ella sus comentarios.

La verdad era que quería estar enfadada con Sirius por el estado de Mar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba recordando lo _enamorado_ que lucía siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

No hacía falta que Peter se lo dijera para saber que tampoco debía estar pasándola bien.

—James tiene sus propias preocupaciones, no creo que tenga energía para estar molesto con él —Fue lo que dijo al final, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no comentar sobre Sirius.

—Es lo que Remus dijo, pero a él le cuesta captar lo que para los demás es obvio —Peter resopló y entornó los ojos con hastío—. Estamos dándole su espacio. Si pasa de esta semana, haremos una intervención.

—Sí… Creo que yo haré lo mismo —decidió Mary, fallando en su intento porque no se le quebrara la voz—. Empiezo a preocuparme de verdad.

—A todos… Pero Mar ha pasado por cosas más duras. Muchísimo —señaló Peter con gravedad, pero un brillo de seguridad en los ojos que la hizo sentir más segura—. Ella es fuerte. Saldrá de esto.

Mary decidió aferrarse a sus palabras, esperando de corazón que estuviera en lo correcto.

—¿Y tú cómo has estado? —soltó Peter de golpe, tropezando con las palabras—. Bueno, aparte de estresada y trabajando…

—Aparte de eso no mucho —contestó la chica, sonrojada por su interés—. Hace días que no voy a casa y mi madre empieza a preocuparse, pero no quiero dejar a Mar…

—Sí, entiendo… No creo que siga así muchos días más, pero si pasa y tienes que volver, solo dinos —farfulló el chico, posando la mirada entre ella y sus zapatos—. Remus y yo estamos aquí, podemos estar al tanto.

—Realmente ahora no quiere ver a nadie —Se lamentó Mary, recordando las pocas veces que había aceptado hablar con alguien que no fuera ella. Incluyendo a James—. Pero eso sería de mucha ayuda… Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le aseguró el chico, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo quiero que ella esté bien… Y ayudarte, si puedo.

Mary le devolvió la sonrisa, atreviéndose a mirarlo a pesar de que sentía el rostro en llamas.

Justo después de llegar de Italia se había desatado aquella tormenta, por lo que no había pasado mucho más entre ellos. Sin embargo, ella guardaba la esperanza de que cuando las cosas se calmaran, habría una oportunidad.

Le gustaba pensar eso. La hacía desear con incluso más ganas que Mar se repusiera pronto.

* * *

El vacío que su estómago ya no podía soportar fue lo único que logró despertar a Mar ese día.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la luz y dejando la habitación en penumbras. No sabía a qué hora se había dormido ni durante cuánto tiempo lo había hecho, por lo que tampoco tenía claro en qué momento del día se encontraba.

—¿Mary? —llamó con la voz ronca, pastosa, contando con la presencia perenne de la chica.

No la sorprendió no recibir respuesta, sabía que debía haber ido a buscar o resolver algo. No podía haber ido muy lejos, pero esperaba que volviera pronto.

Le angustiaba la soledad.

Tomó un suspiro congestionado y se incorporó con dificultad, sentándose con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama sin soltar el grueso edredón que la cubría. Estaban en pleno verano y aún así ella sentía que se moría de frío cada vez que dejaba la cama.

Cogió el celular perdido bajo la almohada y dejó que la luz blanca de la pantalla le quemara los ojos secos. Primero revisó la hora y luego, como la idiota que era, buscó el mensaje que había llenado su buzón cada día durante los últimos seis meses.

La desilusión le arañó el pecho cuando, de nuevo, lo encontró vacío.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos para no echarse a llorar como una niña. Todavía sentía los restos de lágrimas resecas de la noche anterior, y no quería regresar a ese estado tan pronto.

Tenía que aguantar, y eso estaba haciendo.

A pesar de su reclusión voluntaria y su patética necesidad de llorar cada media hora, Mar podía asegurar, con total honestidad, que estaba aguantando.

Las sombras habían regresado. Las sentía a su alrededor, acechando y amenazando con envolverla y arrastrala de regreso a la oscuridad, pero todavía no la alcanzaban.

Mar había sufrido y luchado demasiado para trepar fuera de ese agujero, para poner su vida en orden. Los recuerdos de todo lo que una vez había vivido seguían presentes en ella. No podía dejarse arrastrar. No de nuevo.

No por eso.

No por _él._

—Ey, buenos días —Escuchó que le decía Mary, hablándole con suavidad mientras entraba a la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Como la mierda —murmuró con honestidad, todavía con el rostro escondido—. ¿Es de mañana?

—No por mucho, son casi las doce —le contó la chica, sonando más cercana. El movimiento del colchón le dejó saber que se había sentado a su lado—. Te traje algo para que comieras. La madre de Peter lo envió para ti.

Mar sonrió contra su rodilla, encontrando agridulce que a raíz de aquel vergonzoso incidente, Mary se hubiera decidido a tutearla. Al menos, algo bueno había salido.

Tenía demasiada hambre para negarse a comer, y se sintió mucho más dispuesta cuando descubrió lo que la chica había llevado.

—¿El nuevo plan es alegrarme a base de azúcar? —inquirió la princesa, sonriendo con ironía y aceptando un trozo de pastel—. No está funcionando, pero tampoco me disgusta.

—Come. Dejé el resto sobre la mesa —le indicó Mary, suspirando con alivio al ver que la obedecía—. La señora Pettigrew manda saludos.

—Pasando tiempo de calidad con la futura suegra —la molestó Mar, tratando de subir el ánimo—. Al menos, la vida sentimental de una de las dos sigue en pie.

—Por favor, no empieces —casi le rogó la chica, dedicándole una mirada suplicante—. Voy a prepararte la bañera, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás te ayude a sentirte mejor…

—No presiones, Mary —le cortó ella, fallando en su intento de no ser hostil—. Déjame comer y luego vemos.

A pesar de haber adquirido una actitud más relajada, Mary todavía era sensible a esos arranques de su personalidad. Mar lo sabía, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver como la chica cerraba la boca de manera automática y se echaba para atrás, cohibida.

—Me duele la cabeza —se excusó, disculpándose con la mirada y llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel—. Tengo que dejar de llorar como una imbécil.

—Yo no creo que sea malo, mientras te ayude… —razonó Mary, dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora—. Es la mejor forma de desahogo que hay.

—La más asquerosa también —resopló Mar, doblando la boca con desagrado—. No entiendo cómo la gente pasa por esto regularmente. Es una puta mierda…

—No creo que alguien lo escoja. Solo… Pasa.

Mar hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Sabía que tenía razón y que aquello era algo que solo _pasaba_ , pero seguía haciéndose a la ide de que, por primera vez, le estuviera pasando a ella.

Los desencadenantes con los que lidiaba su estabilidad mental eran muchos, pero el despecho nunca había sido uno. Los hombres nunca habían tenido ese poder sobre ella. Ninguno le había gustado tanto ni se había quedado lo suficiente como para romperle el corazón.

Sirius era el único que había quebrado todos sus muros. El único al que se lo había permitido.

—Fui tan estúpida —soltó de repente, rabiosa. El regusto a chocolate pronto se volvió amargo y nauseabundo—. Debí saber que no… Él no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Nunca pretendió tomarse esto en serio, fue mi culpa creer que… Que era algo más que un juego…

—Yo no creo que fuera solo eso —opinó Mary, cautelosa—. Al menos, no me dio esa impresión. Él parecía preocuparse por ti…

—Sí, por eso no se ha tomado la molestia de averiguar cómo mierda estoy —espetó Marlene, apretando la mandíbula y peleando para que no se le quebrara la voz—. Él solo hace el desastre y luego se desentiende.

—¿No crees que también la esté pasando mal?

—No, no lo creo. Pero ojala.

Ignoró la mirada aprehensiva que Mary le lanzó y siguió comiendo, masticando con rabia.

Conociendo a Sirius, ya debía haber encontrando un reemplazo. Uno que no conllevara tantos compromisos ni tuviera tanto equipaje como ella.

El pensamiento le apretó el corazón con violencia, enviando lágrimas a sus ojos que se apresuró a secar.

—En fin, no quiero seguir hablando de él —decidió la chica, carraspeando para que su voz no sonara tan aguda—. Mejor hablemos de otro idiota, ¿has visto a mi hermano hoy?

—No, Peter me dijo que había ido a un campo de motocross en la mañana y no ha regresado —le explicó Mary—. También me contó que está haciendo muchas actividades al aire libre.

—Agh, me enferma lo saludable que es —Se asqueó Mar, secretamente resentida—. ¿Qué tiene de malo quedarse en casa y entregarse al ocio?

—Eh, ¿es una pregunta real o retórica?

La respuesta de Mar se vio interrumpida por la vibración de su teléfono, anunciando un nuevo mensaje y provocando que su corazón saltara ilusionado.

Desde luego, la decepción llegó antes de que pudiera procesarlo.

 _¡Amiga! Escuché lo que pasó. Espero que estés bien y recuerdes que puedes conseguirte algo mejor que ese imbécil. ¡En fin! Estoy en la ciudad, llámame para salir a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos. Te adoro, xxxx._

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Mary, leyendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Sí, no pasa nada —aseguró Mar, arrojando el celular sobre el colchón, sin responder—. Solo es Sarah. Dice que está en la ciudad y que quiere verme.

—Oh… —Fue todo lo que Mary dijo, mordisqueándose el labio, notablemente incómoda—. Y vas… ¿Vas a verla o…?

—Claro, como obviamente estoy muy emocionada por salir de aquí —ironizó la rubia, entornando los ojos—. No hagas un drama de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Solo voy a ignorarla.

Mary asintió y por suerte lo dejó estar, a pesar de no lucir muy segura al respecto.

* * *

James bajó de la motocicleta sin mucha ceremonia, se quitó el casco con brusquedad y emprendió el camino de regreso a los vestidores, levantando nubes de tierra con sus pasos demasiado violentos.

Cargaba un humor terrible.

No quería admitirlo, y hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, pero ya la verdad le había quedado más que clara y no tenía sentido seguir negándolo: el motocross no era divertido si lo practicaba solo. O sin Sirius, específicamente.

Aunque la verdad era que últimamente muy pocas cosas lo divertían. Las actividades físicas a las que se había sometido de manera casi obsesiva esos últimos días le servían para distraerse, para apartar la mente de aquello que le tenía el pecho congestionado con sentimientos donde regían el dolor y la culpa. La diversión era en lo último en lo que pensaba.

Era una mierda, porque no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación sin la compañía de Sirius. Era su actitud relajada y su capacidad de buscarle el lado divertido a todo lo que siempre lo ayudaba a ver la luz en ese tipo de escenarios. Sin él todo era más difícil.

No estaba enfadado, no más de lo normal, pero consideraba que a ambos les haría mejor mantener la distancia. Al menos, mientras la tormenta siguiera en su punto más alto.

—Ya estoy listo por hoy —le informó al Remus cuando lo divisó en la puerta de los vestuarios—. Creo que va a llover.

—No sería una novedad —murmuró el chico, frunciendo el ceño a echar un vistazo por la ventana—. ¿Te divertiste?

James hizo una mueca con la boca, encontrando difícil mentir o encontrar una respuesta decente.

—Me distraje —se limitó al contestar, haciendo eco de sus anteriores pensamientos—. Quizás me habría divertido si alguien me hubiera acompañado…

—Te dije que trajeras a Peter, pero no quisiste escucharme —se desentendió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Sabes que estos deportes no son lo mío.

—Nada divertido lo es —se mofó James, tratando de ponerle diversión a la situación—. Vamos, ¿no has subido a la moto de Sirius mil veces? Todos lo hemos hecho.

—Sí, cuando no te tenido otra opción —señaló el chico, suspirando con incomodidad ante el recuerdo—. Si quieres distraerte con algo que no involucre deportes extremos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Para esto…

—Sí, sí, para esto me jodo —James chasqueó con la lengua, arrugando el ceño como un niño testarudo.

—Iba a decir que llamaras a Sirius —corrigió Remus—. Pero como no quieres hacerlo…

—Dudo mucho que Sirius esté de humor para esto —le cortó James, desviando el tema—. Sabes que tenemos formas diferentes de drenar.

—Sí, y las suyas nunca terminan bien…

James suspiró con pesadez y movió la cabeza con un asentimiento corto. No quería darle largas al tema, especialmente porque no quería pensar en las estupideces que podía estar haciendo su amigo y sentirse culpable por no estar más pendiente. Prefería pensar que Remus y Peter se estaban encargando por él.

Se metió a las duchas luego de eso, agradeciendo que el sitio estuviera vacío ese día. Había pasado los últimos días tratando de evitar el contacto con desconocidos. No estaba de humor para poner su mejor sonrisa y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —le preguntó Remus media hora después, ya en el auto y listos para partir—. ¿Ya te cansaste o hay algún otro deporte que desees probar?

—No, mejor vayamos a casa —decidió James, haciéndole una seña al chófer—. Quiero ver como está Mar…

—Devorando un inmenso pastel de chocolate —completó Remus, ojeando su celular. Se apresuró a explicarse ante la mirada perdida de su amigo—. Eso me dijo Pete. Le pedí que le echara un ojo y justo estaba con Mary.

—Ah… Pues genial. Me alegra que esté comiendo —asintió el chico, sintiéndose más o menos aliviado. Estiró las comisuras para sonreír con diversión—. Y que Peter esté sacándole provecho a esta situación de mierda…

—Hay que aplaudirlo. Está haciendo un esfuerzo con lo poco que tiene —La respuesta de Remus volvió al resultarle confusa. Por suerte, volvió al explicarse—. Me contó que iba al invitarla a salir, pero está muy ocupada cuidando al Mar así que se ha mantenido a margen.

—Eso es ridículo. Mar no necesita… —No fue necesario la mirada escéptica de su amigo para callarse, él solo se dio cuenta de lo que decía—. Bueno, pero nosotros podemos asegurarnos de que esté bien. Mary merece una noche libre.

—La verdad es que temo que pases mucho tiempo cerca de Mar —murmuró Remus, frotándose la sien con las yemas—. Pueden terminar deprimiendose mutuamente.

—Qué gracioso —soltó James, resoplando con ironía—. Yo puedo cuidar de mi hermana. Y si no me crees, puedes intentarlo tú…

—Lo haría, ¿pero quien te cuida a ti?

James gruñó con hastío y entornó los ojos. Era desesperante la postura que Remus había decidido tomar en toda la situación.

Sirius tenía la facilidad de quitárselo de encima. Él, por razones obvias, no contaba con la misma suerte.

—No sé qué estás esperando que haga, pero no necesito una niñera, Remus —masculló de mala gana—. Estoy llevándolo bien.

—No digo que no, pero me preocupa cuál será el próximo deporte que te ayude a llevarlo "bien" —explicó Remus, enarcando una ceja—. Espero que saltar en paracaídas esté fuera de tus planes.

—Lo que sea para mantenerme distraído —respondió James, manteniendo la mirada en su ventanilla.

—Si te parece que esa es la solución… —comentó Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Remus, ¿qué tal si me dices lo que en verdad estás pensando? —Se hartó el chico, incapaz de seguir ocultando su irritación—. Estamos muy viejos para estos rodeos.

—Solo me parece que podrías dejar de pasearme por todas las áreas deportivas de la ciudad y atacar el verdadero problema —contestó su amigo. Tomó un suspiro profundo y se giró, finalmente encontrando su mirada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarla…

—No veo cómo eso solucionaría nada —zanjó James, quien había estado esperando ese giro en l conversación. Ignoró la pesadez en su pecho y continuó—. No es como si ella estuviera muriendo de ganas de hablar conmigo…

—Porque eres un idiota —resolvió Remus, pasando por alto su mirada ofendida—. Pero de eso Lily está más que clara así que…

—No empieces con esta mierda, Remus —Sin quererlo, la petición terminó saliendo más como una orden—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que es mejor para ambos...

—Entiendo que lo veas así, pero estoy tratando de que te des cuenta de tu error —Intentó razonar el otro chico, resoplando y moviéndose en el asiento para quedar más cerca—. La estás subestimando, James. Y sinceramente no entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo después de que llegaras a conocerla tan bien.

—Por lo bien que la conocí es que decidí hacer esto —masculló el chico, apretando los dientes—. Lily merece algo mil veces mejor que esta vida…

—Esa decisión no te correspondía a ti —le cortó Remus con una firmeza que lo descolocó—. Solo ella puede decidir que tipo de vida quiere y merece.

—Sí, pero no quiero que escoja algo de lo que luego vaya a arrepentirse —explicó James, suspirando y frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Y sé que fue mi culpa, yo… No tome esto con la seriedad que merecía. Digo, sabía que me gustaba, _muchísimo_ , pero nunca creí que llegara a tanto. Yo… —Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. No lo sé, creo que solo esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran solas…

—Obviamente no van a resolverse solas, pero eso no quiere decir que no se vayan al resolver en lo absoluto —contrarió Remus, usando su capacidad innata para darle lógica al todo—. Estás apresurándote a los acontecimientos, James, asumiendo que todo te saldrá mal… Sinceramente te desconozco.

Él también se desconocía, solía pasarle mucho desde que había conocido a Lily. Era como si su usual impulso a lanzarse a la vida sin pensar las consecuencias se hubiera apagado. Al menos, en esa situación.

Quizás porque nunca se había sentido por una chica cómo se sentía por ella.

—Yo puedo arriesgarme a cualquier mierda ridícula cuando solo se trata de mí —continuó explicando, dejando que la amargura que sentía en el pecho se colara en su voz—. No puedo ser egoísta con ella, Remus. Yo conozco de qué va esto y es… Es demasiado.

—Si tú puedes con ello, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no? —inquirió Remus con paciencia—. Tienes que dejar de pensar en Lily como una damisela en peligro a la que tienes que proteger. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, James, lo de príncipe no va tan en serio.

Él se echó a reír, a su pesar, sintiéndose como idiota por siempre darle razones a sus amigos para que lo molestaran por lo mismo.

—Ya sé que puede ser demasiado. Sabes que lo sé —insistió Remus—. Pero ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de verlo por ella misma. De decidir si era lo que quería. Al menos eso le debías.

—No quiero que tenga que hacer sacrificios por mí. Lily…

—Lily te ama, James —Remus soltó eso con una seguridad y ligereza que lo dejó tieso—. Y sé que eso no lo es todo, pero en el caso de ustedes me parece suficiente para empezar.

James no encontró nada que contestar ante eso, especialmente porque no confiaba en ser capaz de abrir la boca sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Había estado completamente seguro de que su decisión había sido la correcta, y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil seguir recibiendo las señales que le decían lo contrario.

—Un par de semanas con novia y ya te crees en la autoridad para sermonearme —Sonrió con mofa, viendo su oportunidad para cambiar el tema y tomándola—. No creí que llegaría este día, pero me alegra haber vivido para verlo…

—No seas ridículo —desestimó Remus, envarándose y dedicándole una mala mirada—. Eso no tiene nada que ver, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría sermonearte sobre esto. Es muy lógico.

—No te enfades porque digo la verdad —Siguió burlándose James, riendo con toda la soltura que fue capaz de recoger—. Basta de mi asquerosa vida sentimental. Mejor dime qué tal la tuya.

—No hay nada que reportar —murmuró su amigo, aunque después de pensarlo mejor, volvió al verlo con una expresión casi adolorida—. Voy a ir a cenar en su casa la semana entrante.

—¿De verdad? —Se sorprendió James—. ¿No te parece que es un poco precipitado?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero crees que ella escucha? —preguntó Remus, resoplando con exasperación y nerviosismo—. Igual los conozco de antes, así que supongo que no será tan malo.

—Pues…

—Al menos, déjame creerlo, ¿quieres?

Para variar, James decidió guardarse su opinión... aunque fuera bastante obvia.

* * *

El gruñido ronco hizo eco dentro del pequeño baño, repicando contra los azulejos.

Inspiró con rabia a la vez que un temblor lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Apoyó una palma contra la pared, buscando soporte, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la erección, aumentando la fricción cada vez más.

Sirius había esperado que el agua fría lo ayudara a quitarse la calentura del cuerpo, pero al final se había rendido, obedeciendo a sus necesidades más profundas.

Sin embargo, no estaba resultando tan placentero como en otras oportunidades. Lo hubiera sido, de no haber estado tan concentrado en pensar en cualquier cosa que lo excitara. Menos en ella.

Estaba luchando para apartar su imagende su cabeza, para no sentir el calor de su aliento rozándole el cuello ni imaginar que era su mano —suave y habilidosa—, la que estaba atendiéndolo en aquel momento.

Lo había hecho bien, al principio. Había escogido el recuerdo que una chica que había llevado a su apartamento luego de encontrarla en un _pub_ un par de días atrás. Había sido fácil calentarse pensando en el culo de infarto que no se había cansado de apretar, o en cómo se la había chupado como una experta. Esas imágenes habían sido suficientes para llevarlo al límite, tanto, que había terminado recordando más de la cuenta.

—Házmelo como a ella… —Había jadeado la desconocida, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Como a la _princesa._

Entonces, había estado muy excitado para prestarle atención a sus palabras. Pero en ese momento, en la soledad del baño, la historia había sido otra.

De pronto, el rostro de aquella espectacular chica había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por el de esa princesa del demonio que no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo en paz.

Le había sido imposible seguir masturbándose sin pensar en ella, sin recordar todas las veces que habían follado en ese puto baño. De repente, Mar había vuelto a hacer lo mismo de los últimos seis meses: meterse en su cabeza e invadir cada rincón disponible.

Se había corrido contra su mano, imaginando que estaba dentro de ella, gruñendo su nombre con rabia como el patético imbécil que era.

Estaba jodido. Y se iba a terminar de volver loco en cualquier momento.

Salió del baño con paso veloz, tratando de ignorar el cepillo de dientes junto al las cremas y mierdas de maquillaje olvidadas sobre el lavabo. Empezaban al enfriarse, y él seguía siendo incapaz de quitarlas de ahí.

Era lo mismo en cada maldito rincón del apartamento. Era la presencia de la chica materializada en distintos objetos que había dejado regados por doquier. Desde piezas de ropa y su asquerosa comida orgánica, hasta el perfume carísimo que había dejado impregnado en las camisetas del chico y en todas sus almohadas.

Sirius empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho de manera intencional, que hubiera dejado su marca en todos los rincones para que lo atormentaran cuando ella no estuviera.

Lo único que contradecía su teoría, era que estaba casi seguro de que Mar no se había planteado ese escenario.

Se vistió para salir, sin preocuparse por el cabello mojado que le empapaba los hombros. Se dejó caer sobre el _puff_ de la sala y empezó a revisar su celular. Tenía un par de horas antes de encontrarse con Lily, y por desgracia, tendría que matarlas allí sin hacer una mierda.

No tenía ganas de pillar la moto, y mucho menos de caminar. Sin embargo, no pretendía quedarse sin nada que hacer, dándole rienda suelta a su mente para que recordara cualquier momento de mierda que seguro envolvía a Mar y el _puff_ dónde estaba sentado.

Tenía que dejar de ser tan patético.

De inmediato, dio con los números de dos de sus amigos, a los que había estado evitando menos. Y aunque la idea de hablar con ellos para joderlos un rato le sonó bastante atractiva, le pareció que era hora de hacer lo que había estado retrasando toda la semana.

Casi se arrepintió cuando el imbécil no atendió sino justo antes de que lo enviara al buzón.

—¿Sirius?

—Vaya, parece que sí cuento con la suerte de ser atendido por su alteza —ironizó el aludido, usando el tono más afable que consiguió—. Espera, ¿Borraste mi número o solo te querías asegurar?

—Me apego a mi derecho constitucional de no incriminarme —Fue la respuesta de James, sonando divertido.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —Sirius se carcajeo, aliviado de que le estuviera siguiendo el juego—. Tú no tienes derechos constitucionales… ¿O sí?

—Eres un imbécil —soltó James, riendo por lo bajo—. ¿Cómo estás, Sirius?

—Excelente, nunca he estado mejor —contestó, desprendiendo ironía en cada frase—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el clima?

—Sigo en Londres, así que es una mierda —resopló James, fastidiado—. ¿Y por allá?

—Pues igual, por desgracia —Sirius echó un vistazo a la ventana y frunció el ceño ante el cielo grisáceo—. Ey, ¿estabas evitándome hace un segundo? Porque pensé que no ibas a atender.

—No seas ridículo, había dejado el teléfono en mi habitación. Estaba hablando con…

Su silencio brusco y elocuente le sirvió a Sirius para adivinar de inmediato con quien había estado hablando.

Lo irritó que sintiera la necesidad de ocultárselo, por lo que no pudo contener el gruñido que salió de su garganta.

—Estaba ocupado —Resolvió James al final, sonando ridículamente casual

—Oh, me pregunto en qué —le espetó con ironía y hostilidad, entornando los ojos hasta el cielo—. James, puedes decir que estabas con Mar, no me voy a poner a llorar.

—Prefiero prevenir que lamentar —murmuró su amigo, guardando silencio un momento antes de continuar—. Y ella está bien, en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando.

Sirius no alcanzó a responder de inmediato. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo para poder fingir que lo tenía sin cuidado, pero James había contestado a una pregunta que había dado vueltas en su cabeza durantes y que no se había atrevido a formular. Le parecía estúpido rechazar la respuesta cuando por fin llegaba al él.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, bajando la voz sin darse cuenta.

—Sí… Bueno, no creo que vaya a organizar fiestas en ningún momento cercano —añadió James con cierta amargura que Sirius no pasó por alto—. Pero creo que lo peor ya pasó así que...

—Pronto estará como si nada, dale unos días —intervino rápidamente, tratando de sonar seguro para que se lo creyera. Para que ambos lo hicieran—. No es ni cerca lo peor que ha tenido que atravesar.

—Por supuesto que no —concordó James, soltando un suspiro pesado—. Espero que escuches tus propias palabras.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, ahorrándose el decirle que era lo que había estado tratando de hacer esos últimos días.

—¿Y desde cuándo soy bueno haciendo eso?

—Pues creo que es hora de que empieces a serlo —opinó James, y Sirius pensó que iba a tomar el papel de Remus, pero por suerte cambió el tema—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Los chicos dicen que no quieres compañía.

—Ah, eso es sinónimo de que me extrañan. No me sorprende, claro, pero deberían decírmelo personalmente —Se jactó Sirius, tomando la oportunidad de volver a terreno seguro—. Y he estado en más de lo mismo. En el taller, paseando en la moto… Lo otro divertido me lo daba tu hermana, así que…

—Pensé que seis meses después esa idea dejaría de repugnarme, pero definitivamente no —James chasqueó con la lengua, sonando asqueado.

—Bebé —se burló Sirius entre risas—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya corriste el maratón de la ciudad?

—Quería, pero Remus insiste en no acompañarme —se quejó James, enfurruñado—. Le rogué para que practicara motocross conmigo y fue inútil. No cede tan rápido como tú.

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo, James? —adivinó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa entusiasmada—. Porque ganarte una carrera definitivamente me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

—A mí me ayudara probarte que eso es imposible —contrarió James, y no tuvo que verlo para saber que sonreía—. Ey, ¿qué vas a hacer en la tarde? Bueno, yo estuve ahí hace rato, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que puedo volver.

—¿Puede ser mañana? No creo que me dé tiempo, en un rato voy a ir con… —Detuvo el resto de la oración por inercia, dándose cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo que su amigo un segundo atrás—. Estaré ocupado.

—Ya, entiendo —murmuró James, sonando atragantado—. Yo tampoco voy a llorar si la mencionas, Sirius.

—¿Seguro? Porque por tu voz puedo decir que sí.

—Gracias por siempre mencionar lo obvio —resopló su amigo, suspirando y guardando un segundo de silencio—.Oye, ¿puedes…? ¿Puedes mandarle saludos?

A Sirius no lo tomó por sorpresa aquella petición, era lo que se esperaba viniendo de James. Él era así de cursi… Y de valiente.

Él no consiguió las agallas para pedirle lo mismo.

* * *

Lily había escogido la mesa más apartada en el café, esperando que a Sirius no se le hiciera muy difícil ubicarla.

Normalmente, hubiera escogido un lugar en la terraza, dónde le diera el sol y pudieran comer con aire fresco. Por desgracia, ninguna de esas cosas valía pasar ese almuerzo bajo el escrutinio de extraños. Ya tenía demasiado de eso en su día a día.

James se había equivocado al pensar que terminar con ella sería la clave para permitirle volver a su anonimato. Como Lily lo vivía, seguía siendo tan interesante para la gente como cuando estaba con él. La única diferencia, era que el brillo de envidia y devoción en las miradas fortuitas había cambiado por uno de infinita lástima.

Y eso era mil veces peor.

Revisó su imagen en la pantalla apagada de su celular, queriendo asegurarse de que su estado de ánimo no se reflejara demasiado en su rostro. El maquillaje estaba haciendo su tarea disimulando las bolsas bajo sus ojos debido al cansancio de estar trabajando horas extras para no pensar. Y las lágrimas, desde luego.

Suspiró con cansancio y se frotó los ojos. Había habido demasiadas lágrimas.

No había sido una semana fácil. Su fortaleza mental se había visto bastante comprometida y solo la galería le estaba ofreciendo un escape. Le hubiera encantado no estar de vacaciones en la universidad. De hecho, estaba pensando en tomar unos cursos de verano.

Las actividades sociales no llamaban tanto su atención, requerían demasiado energía. Sin embargo, ese día había hecho una excepción y se había obligado a quedar con Sirius. Quería saber cómo estaba y le hacía mucha falta una cara amiga.

Lo mucho que le recordaba a James era el precio que iba a tener que pagar.

—Finalmente —le dijo Lily, sonriendo cuando llegó a su mesa casi veinte minutos después de la hora acordada—. Gracias por honrarme con tu presencia.

—Siento cierta ironía en tu tono, pelirroja. Y no puedo decir que me guste —respondió Sirius, dedicándole una mirada de impostado reproche, tomando asiento en la silla libre—. ¿Qué crees? Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer.

— _Algunos_ tenemos que trabajar, y aún así nos las arreglamos para llegar a la hora —señaló ella, enarcando una ceja de manera significativa—. Tienes que aprender a respetar el tiempo de los demás.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de ser un dolor de culo, pero cada quien a su tiempo.

—Siempre tan adorable —resopló la pelirroja, sin alcanzar al ocultar la sonrisa cariñosa—. También me da gusto verte, Sirius.

—Ya, si vas a hacer de esto un reencuentro sentimental, avísame para empezar a beber —resopló el chico, tomando el menú que la camarera había dejado antes de su llegada—. Nos vimos hace poco más de una semana. No hagas drama.

—Me lo tomaré como que también te alegra verme —decidió Lily, entornando los ojos y tomando un suspiro—. Y mejor ordenemos, ¿de acuerdo? Cuento con que tener la boca llena te hará callar.

—Ah, pelirroja, algún día quizás tenga la dicha de conocer lo bueno que soy en multita…

El puntapié que recibió en la pantorrilla fue suficiente advertencia para reservarse el resto de la oración y comportarse. Al menos, mientras escogían sus órdenes y llamaban a la camarera.

Charlaron con tranquilidad mientras esperaban por su comida, tocando temas sin importancia para entretenerse y pasar el rato. El elefante en el lugar era tan grande que solo le faltaba tomar una silla y sentarse junto a ellos, pero hicieron un buen trabajo ignorándolo.

Hasta que empezaron a comer.

—¿No había una hamburguesa más grande en el menú? —la picó Sirius, sonriendo burlón cuando ella le dio su primer bocado a su almuerzo—. Digo, para saber que vamos a pedir cuando te comas esa.

—No, esta era la más grande —aseguró la chica, siguiéndole la puya con una sonrisa—. Y después voy al pedir un helado, así que no puedo llenarme.

—Claro, porque seguro quedas con hambre —se rió él, picando las papas que había pedido—. No te veía comer así desde que descubrimos que el imbécil de Derek era… Bueno, un imbécil. Aunque yo lo sabía desde el principio, fue a ti a quien le llevó tiempo darse cuenta.

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró la pelirroja, obligándose a seguir sonriendo a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

El comentario de Sirius no resultó una novedad para ella, mucho menos una ofensa. Era ridículo ofenderse por una verdad tan obvia como esa.

Todo el que la conocía podía saber cómo se abría su apetito cuando estaba triste. Y estaba segurísima de haber ganado por lo menos una talla durante esos días.

—Esa vez dijiste que lo golpearías si te lo pedía —recordó ella, enarcando las cejas de manera inquisitiva—. ¿Voy a recibir el mismo ofrecimiento esta vez?

—Eh, eso es trampa y lo sabes —la acusó él antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo—. Pero si en serio quieres que lo haga, supongo que podemos resolver algo. ¿Qué te parece?

—No seas ridículo —saltó Lily de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con horror—. Por supuesto que no lo decía en serio, yo…

—Bah, eres muy débil, pelirroja —se burló el chico, sonriendo apenas—. Sabes que lo merece, un poco.

—¿Estás proyectándote, de casualidad? —Se atrevió a preguntar ella, enarcando una ceja.

Sirius volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin encontrar su mirada, y siguió comiendo como si su comentario no hubiera sido más que un ruido molesto sin importancia.

Lily le lanzó una mala mirada, pero él continuó ignorándola, dejándole saber sus pocas ganas de hablar del tema. Sin embargo, no pensaba ceder tan rápido.

—Y sí, se lo merece un poco —admitió a final, haciendo el sacrificio de seguir hablando del tema. Soltó un suspiro pesado—. Pero no es como si fuera a cambiar algo así que…

—Siempre podemos contar contigo para ser racional —Tras decir eso, Sirius subió la cabeza, encontrando su mirada. De repente lucía bastante serio—. Por lo mismo, espero que sepas que lo único que quiere es cuidarte.

Aunque trató, Lily no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Sirius la conocía muy bien, y sabía que podía leerla a la perfección si lo intentaba.

Y no quería que adivinara lo mucho que le dolía y, a la vez, la hacía rabiar esa realidad.

—Yo no estaba con él para que me cuidara —señaló entre dientes, encontrando difícil seguir almorzando—. Soy una mujer adulta.

—Estoy seguro que eso se lo dejaste claro —comentó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones. Ignoró su mirada asesina y continuó—. No es que no te crea capaz de cuidarte, Lily, solo que James es así con todo el mundo. Creo que ni siquiera tiene que ver con cómo lo educaron, habría sido igual de imbécil con o sin títulos.

A pesar de lo pesado que había empezado a sentir el pecho, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante eso.

No hacía falta que Sirius se lo jurara, ella misma había sido testigo de la necesidad de James de cuidar de todas las personas que le importaban. Era como si no pudiera estar tranquilo consigo mismo si no se aseguraba que todos a su alrededor estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Sabía que así era.

Era una de las principales razones por las cuales se había enamorado de él.

—En fin, eso ya no importa —murmuró la chica, decaída—. No tiene que seguir preocupándose por mí. Lo único que nos queda es… Superarlo, supongo.

—No seas dramática, pelirroja —casi le ordenó Sirius, resoplando con exasperación y pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No tienen que superar una mierda. Pronto estarán como si nada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te lo dijo él? —A pesar de haber sonado genuinamente irónica, el corazón de Lily había dado un salto ilusionado.

—No hace falta, yo lo conozco. Está como un imbécil por ti y eso no lo va a superar rápido —Sirius esbozó una sonrisa inmensa, demasiado confiado de sus palabras—. Dale unos días para que vuelva como un cachorro perdido y te declare su amor eterno. Máximo una semana.

—De nuevo: eres ridículo —murmuró Lily, bajando la cabeza.

Las palabras de Sirius sonaban muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Eran justo lo que había estado deseando escuchar todos esos días, era lo que había esperado mientras lloraba contra sus almohadas, tratando de deshacerse del dolor punzante que se había aferrado a su corazón.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se le hizo muy difícil creerlas. Ya había sufrido demasiado, no quería también agregarle el peso extra de las ilusiones infundadas.

—Bueno, esperemos que sea antes de que me arme de valor para llamarlo y pedirle las cosas que dejé en su habitación —comentó la chica, esbozando una mueca de fastidio—. No debí tomar por sentado el cariño que le tengo a mi pijama favorita.

—Sí, pensaba lo mismo hace un rato cuando no encontraba mi puta chaqueta —coincidió él, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Supongo que habrá otra en el mismo lugar donde encontré esa…

—O quizás puedas recuperarla —contradijo la pelirroja, encontrando una rendija por la cual escabullirse—. No tiene que ser de inmediato, pero en unos días…

—¿Tú crees que puedo pasearme por ese palacio como si nada? —Sirius resopló, notablemente nervioso e incómodo—. Apreció mucho mi cuello para que lo corten, Lily.

—No seas exagerado. Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hablar con…

—Yo ya no tengo nada que hablar con nadie —cortó él, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de discutir el tema—. Lo que tenía que decir, ya lo dije. Fin.

—Sirius, no puedes solo…

—¿Vas a pedir ese helado o no? —la ignoró, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mirando hacia la cocina—. Quizás quieras mojar las papas en mantecado. Suena asqueroso, pero te juro que no lo es.

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme? —demandó la pelirroja, tan aireada como indignada—. ¿Está bien hablar de lo mío, pero de lo tuyo…?

—No tiene sentido hablar de algo que no tiene solución —completó Sirius, enarcando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa irónica. Triste—. Las cosas son como son, Lily. Y hablarlas no hará que cambien.

Lily abrió la boca, lista para darle un millón de razones para asegurarle por que estaba totalmente equivocado. SIn embargo, no alcanzó al soltar ninguna.

Suspiró con resignación y asintió en silencio, dejando el tema al regañadientes, entendiendo que nada bueno saldría de tratar de forzarlo.

Con Sirius había aprendido a escoger sus batallas.

Esperaba que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando la madre de Mary la había llamado para asegurarse de que estaba bien, a pesar de tener días sin pasarse por su casa, Mar supo que era hora de dejarla ir.

No se había sentido muy cómoda al respecto, pero entonces James había ido a verla y la idea de quedarse sola no había sonado tan espantosa. Si para algo siempre había servido su hermano, era para subirle el ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Seguía sin sentirse lista para salir, pero enrollarse en sus sábanas y llorar como tarada había quedado descartado por ese día. Entonces, buscando en qué ocupar su mente, había dado con un par de blusas viejas que necesitaban arreglos y se había puesto en eso.

Se encontraba remendando unos botones de colores cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Se había emocionado pensando que Mary había vuelto antes, o que quizás sería Peter con más pastel de su madre.

Al final, todas las alternativas habían sido reducidas a la peor realidad posible.

—¿Qué mierda quieres aquí? —preguntó de golpe, sin molestarse en ocultar la aversión que le provocaba su presencia.

—Marlene, por favor —la reprendió Camille, dedicándole una mirada significativa a la vez que entraba al cuarto—. ¿Algún día vas a controlar ese vocabulario horrible?

—¿Algún día vas a usar ropa que no te haga ver más vieja? —inquirió la chica, ojeando con mala cara el traje amarillo que había escogido—. Y ese vestido es muy de domingo para usarlo un martes.

—Es viernes. Lo sabrías si te dignaras a salir de tu habitación —la ignoró la mujer, frunciendo el ceño y caminando directo hacia las ventanas—. O al menos, abrieras una cortina…

—No me…

El resto de la oración quedó en el aire cuando se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que la luz que de repente entró iba a quemarle las retinas. No estaba haciendo día particularmente soleado, pero había perdido la cuenta de la última vez que había pasado las cortinas.

—Maldita sea —gruñó con fuerza, pasándose las manos por los ojos con brusquedad—. ¡Lárgate!

—En un momento, no creas que voy a quedarme. Tengo compromisos a los que asistir —le dejó saber su madrastra, parándose junto a ella y chequeando su reloj—. Cosa que tú pareces haber olvidado.

—Si por olvidar te refieres a que conscientemente decidí no ir —corrigió Mar, sonriéndole con ironía y volviendo a su tarea previa—. Supongo que sí lo olvidé.

—Marlene, no sé cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación —Camille suspiró, ese suspiro condescendiente y ruidoso que le hacía hervir la sangre—. No puedes simplemente faltar a tus eventos. Te hace quedar mal.

—Me explicas como si no lo supiera, pero la verdad es que no me importa.

—Pues debería importarte. Después del bochornoso episodio de tu cumpleaños necesitas toda la buena publicidad que puedas conseguir.

Mar apretó la aguja entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que no tardó en hacerse daño. Sin embargo, aquello fue mejor que hacer con ella lo que realmente hubiera querido en ese momento.

—Tú necesitas irte de mi habitación —siseó con rabia, sintiendo su pulso empezando a acelerarse—. De inmediato.

—Es como si estuvieras decidida a avergonzar a esta familia, sinceramente —Continuó Camille, ignorándola por completo—. Lo único que me da un poco de paz es saber que ya terminaste con todo este circo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso te da paz? —preguntó Mar, soltando una risa sin nada de gracia—. Pues que puta ironía.

—Solo digo que sin tantas distracciones ridículas podrás enfocarte en lo realmente importante —señaló la mujer, pasando por alto la ironía en sus palabras—. Así que es hora de que dejes este drama y vayas a tus actividades. Esta noche te apuntamos a un hermoso concierto sinfónico que seguro te…

—Camille, por una vez en tu vida, escúchame —le ordenó la chica, tratando de no dejar que sus palabras calaran demasiado hondo—. No pienso salir ni asistir a eventos de mierda en lo que queda de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando me sienta lista para hacerlo te dejaré saber, hasta entonces…

—Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, Marlene —desestimó su madrastra, moviendo una mano como si tratar de apartar una mosca molesta—. ¿Quieres explicarme qué sentido tiene perder tu tiempo lamentándote por algo que no tiene solución?

Que le recordara eso con aquella soltura, como si estuviera hablando del puto clima, fue más bajo y doloroso de lo que se podía haber esperado.

Mar le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, luchando contra la indignación y la rabia que empezaba a rasgar su pecho. Estaba apretando las mandíbulas para no echarse a llorar, no podía hacerlo delante de esa mujer.

—En la vida hay un momento y lugar para todo, tienes que aprender a leerlos —siguió Camille, utilizando ese tono odioso de cada vez que le daba un sermón—. Ya tuviste tu diversión con ese chico, ahora es tiempo de volver a la vida real.

—¿La vida real? —preguntó Mar, con la voz tan tensa que parecía a punto de quebrarse—. ¿Y qué crees que estaba viviendo antes? ¿Una especie de fantasía?

—Supongo que puedes verlo de esa forma. Vaya, debiste haberme escuchado antes de que todo esto te explotara en la cara —se lamentó, sacudiendo la cabeza con un pesar que Mar no se creyó—. Lo he hablado con tu padre, pero tu problema es que nadie te ha explicado que no puedes obtener todo lo que se te antoja.

Mar sintió como las lágrimas de rabia empezaban a agruparse en su rostro.

Quiso echarse a reír ante lo absurdo que era aquello que estaba implicando y por lo cruelmente irónico que resultaba que, una de las pocas cosas que de verdad _quería_ en su vida, fuera justo la que le estaba negada.

—En fin, espero que asistas a ese concierto —Concluyó Camille, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de condescendencia—. No vale la pena que detengas todo por un capricho que salió mal.

—¿ _Capricho_?

—Haré que le envíen los detalles a Mary y ella te explicará todo —Volvió a ignorarla, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta—. Y usa uno de los vestidos nuevos que te enviaron, ¿sí? No creo que tengas algo apropiado para la ocasión.

Entonces salió de la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente, pero con un montón de sentimientos que no era capaz de seguir conteniendo.

Un _capricho_. Acababa de llamar capricho a la única relación _real_ que había tenido en su vida, a los meses más felices que había pasado.

No tardó en sentirse asqueada. Lo había hecho sonar como un deseo infantil y ridículo, como algo que deseaba solo porque no podía tenerlo.

Era la misma palabra que había utilizado Sirius.

 _Capricho_.

¿Era eso lo que todos pensaban? Que estar con Sirius era solo un deseo banal que había tenido un día, al igual que sus viajes costosos o sus fiestas extravagantes. Solo una casilla por llenar en su lista de superficialidades.

¿Era así cómo todos las veían? ¿Cómo una princesa malcriada y caprichosa que era incapaz de querer algo _de verdad_?

¿Así la veía él?

De repente, fue muy consciente de los latidos erráticos de su corazón y de cómo su respiración se había vuelto demasiado pesada, irregular. Todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido, sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que tomó su teléfono. Su visión estaba muy nublada, pero aún así se las arregló para encontrar el mensaje que Sarah le había enviado más temprano.

Se había cansado de estar triste.

* * *

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **¡He vuelto! ¡Finalmente he vuelto! Ya pasó más de un mes desde la última vez que estuve aquí y en verdad se siente como mucho más. No es la primera vez que paso tanto sin actualizar, pero creo que como en esta ocasión lo hice de manera consciente se sintió más largo.**

 **¡No se imaginan cómo extrañe este fic! No voy a mentir, poder adelantar mi novela fue hermoso y estar cada vez más cerca de terminarla es un sentimiento que no tiene precio, pero eso no quita que haya echado de menos escribir esto. Estamos llegando a la ronda final de esta historia y hay cosas que ya quiero empezar a contar, así que me alegra mucho volver.**

 **Fue un capítulo más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero creo que era necesario hacer esta transición luego de todo el drama del anterior. También sirvió para dejar claro en qué andan todos y, seré honesta, dar un abrebocas del drama que está por venir. El próximo será mucho mejor, eso lo prometo.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARME! Y gracias a** **Lucyta Lupin** **que me escribió en mi ausencia recordándome que también me extrañaba y que sí había gente deseando seguir leyendo esta historia. ¡Eres un encanto! También quiero dedicarle este capítulo** **ValhallaSB** **que siempre me deja los reviews más largos y hermosos y está en twitter dándome animo en todo lo que hago (y fangirleando jeje).**

 **Y en general gracias a todos lo que están leyendo esto por llegar tan lejos, significan muchísimo para mí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! La próxima semana voy a actualizar LU, para los que también me leen por allá, así que estén pendientes de las notificaciones.**

 **¡LOS AMO! Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto. ¡Bye!**


	15. Crying in the Club

.

15

 **.**

 _ **Ain't no crying in the club. Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall, baby**_

Crying In The Club — Camila Cabello

 **.**

Mar trastabilló todo el camino hasta el baño del club, ignorando groseramente a los extraños que la saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No tenía tiempo de detenerse a conversar, estaba tratando de escapar de las amigas de Sarah que parecían negadas a dejarla en paz y no quería arriesgarse a que la siguieran Las había soportado toda la noche, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar sola.

Desde luego, no tuvo suerte en encontrar el lugar vacío, pero al menos las chicas que lo ocupaban estaban muy ebrias para notar su presencia. Aprovechándose de ese hecho, se escabulló al primer cubículo que encontró, agradeciendo que lo exclusivo del local se hiciera notar en lo limpio de sus inodoros.

Una vez dentro, cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, recostando la espalda de las cerámicas negras que cubrían la pared. Quería dejar de escuchar la música y, en especial, quería que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas como si estuviera decidida a hacerla vomitar. Sabía que debía haberlo pensado antes de aceptar tantos tragos, pero era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

Tenía más de una semana saliendo de fiestas y clubes con Sarah y sus amigos, y todavía no alcanzaba a seguirles el paso. Había creído que sería fácil retomar el ritmo de vida rápido y descontrolado que había llevado casi dos años atrás, pero el tiempo que había pasado la había cambiado más de lo que creía.

No lo estaba disfrutando, ya no la llenaba como una vez lo había lo hecho y, lo que era peor, ni siquiera le estaba sirviendo para distraerse.

Sirius no se había marchado de su mente. Seguía presente en cada rincón, jodiendole la vida.

Era por su culpa que había corrido a esconderse al baño, porque había sido incapaz de besuquearse con uno de los chicos que habían llegado con ellas más temprano sin que él apareciera a arruinarlo todo.

Había tratado de desconectarse y seguir el juego, de regocijarse en las atenciones de un tipo que sí estaba y que quería acostarse con ella. Y por un rato ese había sido el plan, pero al final se había rendido y se lo había quitado de encima, poniendo una excusa escueta antes de alejarse. No tenía sentido pretender que estaba disfrutando cuando lo único que hacía era imaginar que era Sirius el que estaba ahí con ella, que eran sus labios los que saboreaba y dejaban rastros de saliva por su cuello y escote, o que eran sus manos las que apretaban y se colaban bajo su falda.

Quería tener sexo, pero no pensaba hacerlo sabiendo que iba a pasar todo el rato lamentándose por no estar haciéndolo con él. No podía ser tan patética.

Todos esos pensamientos liberaron una oleada de rabia e indignación dentro de ella, obligándola a morderse el labio hasta sentir el regusto de la sangre y clavarse las uñas en las palmas hasta lastimarse.

Estaba furiosa y borracha —muy, _muy_ borracha—, y eso siempre la llevaba a tomar malas decisiones.

Al día siguiente se arrepentiría de no haber dejado su bolso en la mesa, pero en ese momento las consecuencias fueron lo último en lo que pensó, demasiado ocupada en dar con su celular y buscar su número entre los contactos. Logró dar con él a pesar de los mareos y la visión borrosa, y no tardó en presionar la opción de llamada.

La primera vez, el tono repicó hasta caer en el buzón de mensajes. Igual que en la segunda, y en la tercera, y en la cuarta.

Para cuando se rindió, ya el teléfono de Sirius debía haber registrado un estimado de siete llamadas perdidas. La situación solo sirvió para enfurecerla más y llevarla a crear mil hipótesis y razones por las cuales no le respondía.

Su mente resultaba incluso más creativa bajo los efectos del alcohol, lo descubrió mientras abría la aplicación de mensajes y buscaba su nombre, tan abajo como las semanas sin hablar lo habían enviado. Seguía siendo incapaz de analizar sus acciones cuando decidió que sería buena idea apretar el botón para grabar notas de voz y empezar a hablar.

—¿Cómo te atreves a no atender mis llamadas? —Fue lo primero que dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo enredada que sonaba su voz—. ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para ignorarme? ¡A mí no me ignora nadie y mucho menos tú, pedazo de imbécil insufrible! ¿Qué puedes estar haciendo que es más importante que hablar conmigo? Ah ya, debes estar follándote a alguien que esté demasiado desesperada y que además tenga un gusto pésimo —El pensamiento la lastimó, y eso solo la enfado más—. Y no creas que estoy celosa, para nada. De hecho, me siento mal por la pobre que seguro va a pensar que eres un sujeto genial y se va a llevar la peor decepción de su vida al descubrir que eres un idiota que no vale la pena ni las lágrimas de nadie —Por suerte, su estado le impidió avergonzarse por lo dolida que sonó al decir eso—. ¿Y sabes qué? Justo por eso voy a dejar de llorar por ti, porque no lo vales, y para demostrártelo voy a ir chupársela al primer sujeto que me encuentre porque puedo y quiero. ¡ _Jódete_!

Despegó el dedo de la pantalla para enviar el mensaje, aún sin tomar consciencia de lo que había hecho y todo lo que había dicho, y salió al buzón principal para borrar su conversación, decidida a no tener nada que ver con él nunca más. Al menos, tan decidida como el alcohol lo permitía.

Esa vez, su presencia sí fue notada por las chicas que esperaban su turno junto a los lavabos. Ella ignoró sus miradas curiosas y sus cuchicheos, y salió del baño, nuevamente tropezando con sus pasos.

El camino hasta su mesa en la sección acordonada se le antojó eterno y terriblemente tedioso. Se encontró sintiéndose asqueada por los cuerpos sudorosos a su alrededor y atormentada por la música. Quería largarse, pero no debían ser más de las dos y ninguno de sus acompañantes parecía compartir su idea.

—¡Ey! Pensé que te habías perdido en el camino al baño —le dijo Sarah cuando llegó a la mesa, gritando para hacerse escuchar. Tenía una sonrisa bobalicona y los ojos rojos—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Estás llevando un diario? —replicó la princesa, esbozando una sonrisa irónica y dejándose caer en el puesto libre a su lado—. Pensé que las damas de compañía que contrataste para mí hacían el trabajo.

—Ay, no seas tonta, Mar —desestimó la aludida, echándose a reír con una energía que solo el alcohol podía otorgar—. Y deja de ser tan odiosa con la gente que te presento. Ya vi que dejaste al pobre Deacon tirado…

—No estoy de ánimos para esa mierda —se limitó a explicar Mar, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés—. Quizás más tarde…

—Tú solo necesitas alegrarte un poco —comentó Sarah, lanzándole una mirada cómplice y peligrosa que al principio Mar no comprendió—. Y tengo la solución…

Confundida, Mar siguió su mirada hasta la mesa frente a ellas, tratando de adivinar a qué se refería.

Su corazón se detuvo de un salto cuando comprendió.

Su pulso se aceleró a una velocidad preocupante, recibiendo la señal de su cerebro que se había despejado lo suficiente para alarmarse al ver como Sarah se inclinaba y aspiraba por la nariz la línea de polvo blanco que habían vertido sobre la mesa.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se echó para atrás, aferrándose a su asiento con las uñas como si así pudiera impedirse imitarla. No era la primera vez en esos últimos días que se encontraba en una situación parecida, y aunque anteriormente había sido capaz de controlarse, esa noche la tentación la estaba absorbiendo.

Porque quería hacerlo. Lo quería más que nada… Lo _necesitaba._

Por más que trataba, no lograba apartar de su mente los recuerdos que guardaba de esa oscura parte de su pasado. Las consecuencias no estaban presentes, sólo el conocimiento de lo bien que se sentía hacerlo, lo fácil que era olvidarse de todo y sentir la mayor plenitud posible, aunque fuera por un par de horas.

Las malas decisiones de la noche todavía no acababan.

* * *

Lily aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para escabullirse a la cocina, tomando su turno de lavar los platos como una excusa para no permanecer más tiempo en el comedor.

Aún tenía que regresar para comer el postre, pero iba a tomar cualquier oportunidad para alejarse y reponer las energías necesarias para compartir una mesa con su hermana. Había sido un alivio que no acudiera con su reciente esposo, a quien la pelirroja soportaba incluso menos, pero ella sola era suficiente trabajo para el cual no tenía fuerza en ese momento.

Por lo general, Lily era muy buena soportando esos almuerzos, pero ese no estaba siendo su día, hacía semanas que no lo era. No la ayudaba tener a su hermana tratando de sacar ese tema que la pelirroja prefería no tocar, mucho menos con ella.

Desafortunadamente, sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

—Lily, haz el favor de utilizar una esponja nueva —le ordenó la irreconocible voz de su hermana entrando a la cocina—. Vas a rayar la vajilla.

—Es la misma esponja que he usado toda la semana y no he rayado nada —replicó Lily con paciencia, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no sonar hostil—. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Tuney?

—Vine a buscar el postre, tardas demasiado —la acusó la aludida, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria y dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

—No soy una máquina, me tardo lo que debo —aseguró la pelirroja, tratando de mantener un tono cordial—. Puedes hacerlo tú si gustas.

—Lo haría, pero no tengo mis guantes especiales y mamá insiste en usar ese jabón de mala calidad —Se excusó Petunia, frunciendo los labios como hacía cuando algo la disgustaba—. No quiero manos resecas.

—Era sarcasmo.

—Ya, lo típico en ti. Imposible mantener una conversación seria —siguió quejándose Petunia.

Por un glorioso segundo, Lily pensó que volvería a salir al comedor y la dejaría en paz. Todas sus ilusiones se quebraron al verla acercarse y pararse junto a ella.

 _Por favor no…_

—Sin embargo, voy a intentarlo de todas formas.

Lily suspiró, en parte queriendo poder irse por el triturador de basura, y por otra resignada a que no tenía escapatoria de esa situación.

—Se te está haciendo tarde y mamá se morirá si no pruebas su pudín —apuntó ella, terminando con el último plato y cerrando el grifo para secarse las manos—. Seguro que otro día nos da tiempo de conversar lo que…

—No podemos esperar otro día, es una conversación que debimos tener hace meses.

—Petunia, de verdad —le cortó Lily, finalmente dejando los buenos modos. Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada suplicante—. Te _juro_ que lo último que quiero ahora mismo es hablar de esto contigo.

—No seas ridícula, Lily. Vamos a hablar y punto —decidió Petunia con rotundidad, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos—. Empieza respondiendo algo simple: ¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa es cierta?

—¿Ya no estás saliendo con el príncipe?

—Se llama James —No pudo evitar soltar, sintiéndose violenta como cada vez que el tema salía con su hermana—. Y no, ya no estamos saliendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Disculpa? —saltó la pelirroja, boqueando ofendida—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Pues algo debiste hacer, ¿por qué terminaría contigo si no?

—¿Y quién te dijo que había sido él quien lo terminó? —resopló Lily, desviando la mirada para no dejarse tan evidencia.

—¿Acaso fuiste tú? —inquirió Petunia, utilizando un tono incrédulo y burlón que la irritó, pero por desgracia no pudo negar. Y su silencio fue suficiente—. Sí, eso pensé.

—¿Tienes algún punto al que quieras llegar? —Quiso saber Lily, exasperada—. Porque preferiría que no le siguieras echando sal a la herida.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste, no esperaba que fueras a arruinarlo tan rápido —comentó su hermana, ignorando como el pecho de la pelirroja se apretaba ante su palabras—. Aunque siempre has tenido un talento especial para sabotear todo lo bueno que te pasa.

—Gracias, Tuney, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor —Lily chasqueó con la lengua, ocultando con ironía lo dolida que estaba por el comentario—. ¿Terminaste? Porque preferiría no…

—Bueno, supongo que no todo está perdido. Si le gustaste una vez, puedes volver a gustarle —Continuó Petunia, ignorándola totalmente—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo para que eso pase?

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—Por favor, Lily, no irás a dejar las cosas así. Es hora de trabajar, ya tuviste suficientes días para lloriquear.

—¿Trabajar? Estás hablando como…

—Como alguien que no quiere que desperdicies la oportunidad de tu vida —completó Petunia, mirándola con severidad—. ¿Quieres casarte con el príncipe? Pues no lo conseguirás lamentandote.

—Okay, primero: ¡¿ _casarme_?¡ —Casi chilló Lily, tan incrédula como indignada por sus palabras—. Y segundo: yo no lo quiero porque sea un príncipe. Yo quiero a James porque es inteligente, humilde y tiene un corazón de oro, y porque es el chico más dulce que he…

—Un príncipe, en pocas palabras —Volvió a interrumpirla su hermana, entornando los ojos con irritación—. Uno que se te va a escapar si no haces algo para recuperarlo de inmediato.

Esa vez, Lily se encontró falta de palabras para defender su postura o desestimar lo que Petunia decía. Aunque su indignación no había disminuido, no podía negar que había algo en las palabras de su hermana que habían hecho un llamado de atención dentro de ella. Algo que le sonaba a verdad, en una manera muy retorcida.

Se sintió salvada por la campana cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Su corazón se desprendió de su pecho al descubrir quién la llamaba.

—Tengo que atender esto —se excusó de inmediato, sin poder ocultar la nota de alivio en su voz—. Dile a mamá que voy en un minuto.

—¡Lily, no me…!

La pelirroja la ignoró por completo antes de salir casi corriendo de la cocina. Decidió refugiarse en la parte más alejada del jardín, tan lejos de Petunia como fuera posible, y solo entonces atendió.

—¿Mar?

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama así que eso espero —respondió una voz rasposa y adormilada. Lily se encontró sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo—. Lo siento, con esta resaca no me reconozco ni a mi misma.

—Pues me alegra que al menos recordaras mi número —comentó la pelirroja con intención—. Primera vez en días, tan mal no debes estar.

—No juzgues a tu princesa, Lily. Es antipatriótico —Fingió reprenderla Mar, arrancándole una risita divertida—. Sé seria y responde, ¿llamé en buen momento? ¿Puedes hablar?

—En el momento perfecto —le confesó la aludida, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que seguía sola—. Estoy en medio de una cena familiar.

—Agh, la peor desgracia que puede vivir un ser humano —alegó Marlene, como si la sola idea la asqueara—. Al menos, tú no tienes a la madrastra malvada.

—No, pero tengo a la hermana entrometida e insoportable —atajó Lily, suspirando con cansancio y esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa—. Siempre se encarga de recordarme cuánto envidio a James por tenerte.

—Haces bien, todos deberían —se jactó la chica, arrogante—. Por eso eres mi cuñada favorita. Tonks se acerca, pero ella no me deja usarla como maniquí.

Lily soltó una risita atragantada, tratando de ignorar el doloroso salto que dio su corazón. Quiso pedirle que no la llamara así, pero no quería arruinar la llamada con su pesimismo.

—Si tú lo dices… —se limitó a decir, dejando que corriera un segundo de silencio antes de hacer la pregunta que le picaba en la lengua—. ¿Cómo has estado, Mar?

—Pues preciosa, como siempre —aseguró la chica, saliéndose con la tangente. Lily no le rió la gracia, por lo que al final soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación—. Pues he estado mejor, pero… Estoy bien, supongo. No tengo nada real sobre lo que quejarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme que no contestaras mis mensajes...

—Pero lo hice… Algunos —se obligó a corregir la chica, sonando cada vez más sincera—. Lo siento, no… No estuve muy platicadora los primeros días.

—Sí, eso puedo entenderlo —le aseguró Lily, comprensiva.

—Además…

—¿Sí?

—No te burles —murmuró Marlene, haciendo pasar por orden a su súplica más sincera—. Sí te estaba evitando, pero no era personal solo… Me recuerdas demasiado a ese imbécil.

Lily no se ofendió por la confesión, todo lo contrario, lo único que alcanzó a sentir fue una infinita comprensión y, especialmente, empatía.

A ella le había pasado justo lo mismo. Había sido increíblemente difícil hablar con Sirius mientras trataba de no llorar por James. Incluso mantener el contacto con Remus había resultado siendo bastante tortuoso.

Ni siquiera en ese momento, hablando con Mar, era capaz de liberarse por completo.

—Eso también lo puedo entender.

—Tarados —resopló la princesa al otro lado de la línea—. Sabes que nunca me atrevería a hablar mal de mi madre, pero esto es su culpa. Ella los hizo así, los mimo a ambos demasiado.

—Si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad —acordó Lily, soltando una risita floja—. Pero ey, creo que entre las dos eres quien mejor la está pasando.

—No creas todo lo que te dicen los noticias —le recomendó Mar, tratando de sonar divertida, pero sin poder ocultar del todo su amargura—. ¿Recuerdas a Sarah? La del yate y el novio millonario.

—Como olvidarla —ironizó Lily, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Bueno, vino a pasar unos días en Londres y me invitó a salir. Necesitaba distraerme así que acepté —le contó la chica, y Lily sintió de que estaba esperando algo a cambio. Su aprobación, quizás—. Y no me vayas a sermonear. Con James y Remus y sus miradas aprensivas tengo suficiente.

—No pensaba hacerlo —le aseguró la pelirroja, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que en verdad pensaba—. Solo… espero que te estés cuidando.

—No sé por qué se preocupan, yo soy una niña muy juiciosa —alegó Marlene—. Pero me alegra que tocaras el tema. Te estaba llamando porque me invitaron a un local nuevo esta noche. Iba a ir con Sarah, pero sinceramente estoy harta de ella.

—Ah, ¿entonces soy el reemplazo de tu amiga millonaria? —la molestó Lily, sin ofenderse de verdad.

—Ya quisiera ella —resopló Mar—. Para mí es prácticamente un ascenso en cuanto a compañía, eso te lo aseguro… Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Pues… La verdad es que no lo sé, Mar —admitió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio, dubitativa—. No tengo muchos ánimos de salir y tampoco sé si estoy lista.

—Lily, la única forma de que estés lista es usando tu vestido más corto, mucho maquillaje, y salir de casa —le explicó la chica, sonando repentinamente más animada—. Vamos, ¿que no quieres que el idiota de mi hermano vea lo que se está perdiendo?

Entonces, las palabras de Mar se juntaron con las que Petunia le había dicho antes de salir de la cocina. Tocaban puntos diferentes, pero que al final terminaban uniéndose y tratando un mismo tema.

No entendía cómo podían dos personas tan diferentes darle consejos tan parecidos… pero había decidido tomar ambos.

* * *

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar, quebrando la quietud en la que se hallaba la habitación.

James frunció el ceño con confusión. Era la línea fija del palacio, nadie aparte de su familia y los miembros del personal tenían acceso a ese número, y no era normal que lo usaran a esa hora.

Se puso de pie y se apresuró a atender, preocupándose sin necesidad.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas noches, alteza —lo saludó una voz cuyo tono formal y severo sólo podía venir de uno de los guardias—. Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, pero tenemos un problema en la entrada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber James, tratando de no alarmarse.

—Hay una persona buscándolo, pero no estamos autorizados…

—¡Autorizados una puta mierda! —gritó otra voz, esa vez demasiado conocida y notablemente furiosa—. ¡Me has visto mil quinientas veces, maldito imbécil! ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¿Sirius? —reconoció James de inmediato, a pesar de no estar hablando directamente con él. Se sintió incluso más perdido—. No entiendo, ¿por qué no lo dejan pasar? Está autorizado desde hace años.

—Sí, pero hace unas semanas recibimos otras instrucciones —le explicó el guardia sin perder la paciencia por la actitud de Sirius que seguía rechistando en el fondo—. El señor Black fue eliminado de la lista de invitados aprobado por la familia.

—Pero quién…

James no se molestó en terminar de formular la pregunta, de pronto la respuesta se volvió demasiado evidente.

Solo había una persona en el palacio con autorización para vetar a alguien de la lista aprobada y resultaba ser la misma que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

James entornó los ojos hasta el cielo, preguntándose cómo era que seguía teniendo una hermana de doce años.

—Ya, no importa —desestimó con un suspiro pesado—. Déjelo pasar, yo lo autorizo.

—Enseguida, su alteza.

—¿Lo ves, idiota? Te dije que me dejaras pasar, grandísimo bueno para…

James colgó para no tener que escuchar como su amigo seguía haciendo el ridículo en la puerta. Si no lo dejaban entrar por insolente y alterar el orden, ya no era problema suyo.

Volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y siguió buscando una película para pasar la noche. No planeaba cambiar sus planes por la repentina aparición de su amigo, aunque sí iba a tener que escoger una cinta muy distinta a las que había pensado con anterioridad. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus burlas.

Le quedó claro que estaban en la misma página cuando Sirius atravesó la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe que resonó en todo el cuarto.

—Eso, despierta a todos los que viven aquí —ironizó James, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Así seguro te devolverán a la lista de inmediato.

—No me jodas ahora, James —le espetó Sirius con brusquedad, todavía con la respiración errática por el disgusto—. ¿Me quieres explicar a qué vino toda esa mierda?

—Tuvo que haber sido Mar —opinó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú sabes como es.

—Ya, por supuesto —gruñó el otro chico, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado—. Esa maldita malcriada…

—Te recuerdo que sigo aquí y que estás hablando de mi hermana.

—Cómo si no supieras que digo la verdad —resopló Sirius, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba, aún refunfuñando—. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Qué no iba a volver a entrar? ¿Qué no podría llamarlo a ninguno de ustedes?

—Dudo mucho que estuviera pensando cuando lo hizo —razonó James, frunciendo el ceño—. Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy interrumpiendo tu atareada noche, acaso? —inquirió Sirius, mirando con una expresión de burla el televisor con el menú de películas desplegado.

—Pudiste hacerlo —murmuró James, mirándolo con recelo—. Tengo una vida aparte de ti.

—Permíteme corregirte: tienes una vida de mierda aparte de mí —apuntó Sirius, dejándose caer en la plaza vacía a su lado—. Y no te llamé porque no tengo mi puto teléfono.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Nada, estaba arreglando un maldito auto ayer en la tarde y debo haberlo dejado tirado —Sirius chasqueó con la lengua, fastidiado—. Iba a buscarlo, pero los inútiles no abrieron hoy.

—Eso es una mierda —comentó James, volviendo la atención a la pantalla—. Aunque tengo que admirar tu valentía al venir a ciegas y arriesgarte a encontrar a Mar…

—Soy imbécil, no suicida —contradijo Sirius, rebuscando en la chaqueta de cuero hasta dar con su Ipod—. Sé que no está, no necesito teléfono para tener mis formas de enterarme del mundo.

—Eres un maldito acosador —lo acusó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ni siquiera yo sabía si había salido o no.

—¿De verdad? Está en todos lados…

—Evito ver esas mierdas —se explicó el príncipe, apretando las mandíbulas de manera automática—. Es suficiente malo saber con qué compañías anda sin tener las fotos en alta definición.

Soltó un gruñido involuntario ante el recuerdo que todavía era capaz de ponerlo de malas. Mar llevaba días saliendo a fiestas con esa gente que él no soportaba y aún así no lograba deshacerse de la preocupación demasiado conocida y demasiado desagradable.

Estaba tratando de no meterse para no alejarla como había pasado la primera vez, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Sirius, sonriendo con ironía, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado—. A mí me parece que esta noche tiene una compañía que tú envidiarías.

—¿De qué estás…?

James sintió como las palabras se atoraron en su garganta justo en el momento que giró la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen que Sirius le enseñaba.

Le arrancó el aparato de la mano para poder ver más de cerca. Aquello resultó una gran sorpresa, pensaba que Mar solo estaba viendo a Sarah… Lily era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en esa fotografía, entrando a un club de la mano con su hermana.

Lucía preciosa, como siempre, tan perfecta que le hacía doler los ojos y el pecho. Eso era tan usual que no lo perturbó más de lo necesario, pero ver la expresión relajada y sonriente en su rostro fue lo más inesperado. No parecía incómoda ni asustada por los fotógrafos, y él no supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Por favor, James, no babees en mi ipod. Es lo único que me queda.

—No sabía que iba a salir con Lily —murmuró, atragantado, sin dejar de ver la foto—. No creí que…

—¿Que ella estuviera afuera viviendo la vida mientras tú te deprimes aquí? —completo Sirius, quitándole el ipod y enarcando las cejas con ironía—. Pues piénsalo otra vez.

—Bueno, eso… Eso está bien, me alegro por ella —aseguró James, con sinceridad aunque su voz apagada no lo demostrara—. No quisiera que la pasara mal…

—Yo no quiero que lo pase mal, solo me gustaría estar pasándolo al menos la mitad de bien que ellas.

—Sí, bueno, eso sería lo ideal —asintió James, suspirando con pesar—. Qué lástima que estás atrapado aquí conmigo.

Comentó eso y retomó su búsqueda por una película, con menos ánimos que antes. Había esperado que el tema quedara hasta allí, pero desde luego, Sirius tenía otra idea.

—James, creo que el despecho te atrofio la cabeza, pero esa no es la respuesta que estaba buscando —le explicó el chico, girándose para verlo de frente—. Más bien esperaba algo como: salgamos y cambiemos eso. Hubiera sido lo más óptimo.

—Yo no sé qué demonios esperabas, pero no cuentes conmigo —desestimó de inmediato, entornando los ojos con fastidio—. No estoy de ánimos para salir.

—No seas bebé, James —resopló Sirius—. ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí encerrado? ¿Ver _Día de San Valentín_ por enésima vez?

—Tú no le has dado la oportunidad a esa película.

—Porque es una puta mierda —replicó su amigo con simpleza—. Pero no es el punto, ¿vamos a salir o no?

—Sirius, te juro que lo último que quiero hacer es ir a un club y encontrarme con diez paparazzis en la entrada.

—¿Pero quién ha dicho algo de un club? Yo tengo otras ideas para divertirnos —alegó el chico, esbozando esa sonrisa que nunca prometía nada bueno.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Que se te ocurrió? —inquirió James, mirándolo receloso.

—Dame tu celular.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo dámelo —le ordenó Sirius, extendiendo la mano y sonriendo satisfecho cuando él obedeció—. Tú confía en mí y todo saldrá bien, es lo que siempre pasa —Marcó un número que James no alcanzó a ver y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja —. ¿Alguna vez te he decepcionado?

James prefirió ignorar la pregunta, no quería que su respuesta fuera un augurio de cómo iba a terminar la noche.

Ya era suficiente con sospecharlo.

* * *

—¿Ves? ¡Al final no fue tan malo! —exclamó Mar con una sonrisa una vez estuvieron dentro del auto—. ¡Lo hiciste excelente! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

—No hay necesidad de gritar, Mar, ya no estamos en el club —le recordó Lily, pasándose una mano por el pecho para tratar de secarse el sudor que caía por todas partes—. Y no hay nada de que estar…

—¿Orgullosa? Claro que lo hay, y yo lo estoy de ti —reiteró la princesa, inclinándose en su asiento para tomar dos botellas de agua—. Te paseaste frente a esos fotógrafos como una profesional. Nunca habría adivinado que estabas nerviosa.

Lily aceptó la botella que le tendía, sintiéndose halagada a pesar del sonrojo que le estaba manchando el rostro. Tenía la impresión que podía ser debido al alcohol y el calor del club que acababan de dejar, pero no estaba segura.

Sabía que ella misma debía estar orgullosa por lo bien que había manejado a los paparazzi esa noche, muchísimo mejor a cómo lo había hecho esos últimos meses, pero seguía demasiado incrédula y abrumada por la situación como para celebrarlo con el aplomo que Mar demostraba, aunque entendía que parte de la felicidad de la chica se debía a que haber sido la responsable de ese cambio en su conducta y su reacción ante la atención.

Desde que había llegado a su casa para ayudarla a arreglarse y durante todo el viaje en auto hasta el club donde pasarían la velada, Marlene se había tomado como una tarea personal hacerla sentir tan relajada y prepararla tanto como le fuera posible. Sus palabras de aliento y sus tonterías habían sido una ayuda invaluable para ella, y casi se sentía resentida con James por no haber sido de tanta ayuda como su hermana.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que su misma disposición a llevarlo con calma había sufrido un importante cambio esa vez. No que antes no lo estuviera intentando, pero sabía que no lo había hecho con tanto ahínco como esa noche. Había sido simplemente el resultado de querer probarse a sí misma que no era débil ni demasiado asustadiza, que podía controlar sus nervios si se lo proponía y que definitivamente podía con esa vida.

También había querido probarselo a James, aunque él no estuviera presente para verlo.

—Obviamente le voy a contar a James esto apenas lo vea —Justo anunció Mar, ignorando la corriente de pensamientos de su acompañante—. Es importante que sepa que el del problema era él...

—Mar, eso no es…

—¿Qué? Yo no te juzgo, más bien te entiendo —alegó la chica, entornando los ojos con fastidio—. Normalmente lo toma con calma, pero contigo su paranoia alcanzaba niveles anormales.

Lily suspiró y le dio un trago largo a su botella de agua, tratando de no darle importancia al comentario ni de tratar de buscarle segundos significados.

—No lo juzgaría, si no hubiera roto mi pareja soñada por sus tonterías…

—¿Mar, podemos dejar de hablar de James? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, lanzándole una mirada suplicante—. O de nuestra relación en general…

—Yo no… —La princesa abrió la boca para excusarse, pero terminó por censurarse, disculpándose con la mirada—. Ya, lo siento. Es el vodka hablando por mí, haré que se calle.

—Te lo agradecería —asintió la pelirroja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—En fin, es muy temprano aún. Apenas van a ser las tres —señaló Marlene, revisando su reloj y luciendo extrañamente aliviada—. ¿Quieres hacer algo más? ¿Vamos a comer?

Lily se sintió tentada a pedirle que mejor la llevaran a casa pero no pudo pasar por alto el tono suplicante y anisos en la voz de Mar al hacerle la pregunta, por lo que se encontró aceptando de buena gana.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cabaña y preparamos algo de cenar? —Se le ocurrió a Mar una vez estuvieron en el camino. Había esbozado una sonrisa infantil ante la idea—. Debe haber helado y pizza congelada, siempre pido que lleven.

—Eso no requiere demasiada _preparación_ de nuestra parte —señaló Lily, echándose a reír—. Pero me parece buena idea. Como una pijamada de secundaria.

—Ah… Ajá —asintió Mar, desviando la mirada—. Seguro.

El camino desde la ciudad hasta el vecindario donde se ubicaba la cabaña fue considerablemente largo, justo como Lily lo recordaba de las veces que había ido. Pasaron el tiempo platicando sobre trivialidades y recordando su reciente visita al club. Fue como si ambas hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso para ignorar lo realmente importante que estaba pasando en sus vidas, y lo estaban cumpliendo a cabalidad.

A Lily le resultó especialmente difícil ignorarlo cuando una ráfaga de nostalgia y recuerdos la invadió en el mismo instante que atravesó la puerta de aquella casa. Fue casi imposible estar allí sin pensar en James y en todo lo que habían vivido juntos en ese lugar, pero la presencia de Mar la ayudó a sacudirse rápidamente esa sensación de pérdida.

Aunque era un tema que tarde o temprano iban a terminar tocando.

—Um, nunca había probado este sabor —le comentó Mar, mirando con aprobación el tarro de helado en su mano—. No sé quien lo trajo, pero está muy bueno.

—¿De verdad? Este es uno de mis favoritos —le dejó saber Lily, sin reconocer la obvia casualidad de la situación—. Y me sigue pareciendo increíble que alguien se encargue de tener comida en este lugar para cuando decidan venir.

—Es una cuestión de seguridad, por si necesitamos una casa de improviso —La chica entornó los ojos, demostrando lo ridícula que le parecía aquella medida—. En nuestra defensa, nunca hay nada que se pueda vencer. Somos gente muy consciente, Lily.

La aludida soltó una risita divertida a la vez que tomaba una porción de su propio helado. Habían cenado pizza precocida un momento antes y en ese momento estaban sentadas en el inmenso sofá frente a la chimenea, charlando mientras devoraban el postre.

—No lo dudo —ironizó la aludida, soltando una risita—. Otra razón por la cual venir aquí fue una muy buena idea.

—Igual que todas las que tengo —alegó Mar, sonriendo con arrogancia—. Iba a proponer tu casa, pero no quería atraer atención indeseada… También parecías muy ansiosa por salir cuando estuve allá, así que asumí que preferirías ir a otro sitio.

—Bueno, no estás del todo equivocada —admitió Lily, suspirando con resignación—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi hermana fue a visitarnos?

—Sí, sonabas _muy_ emocionada al respecto.

—Precisamente —asintió la pelirroja, sonriendo con ironía—. Digamos que no le agradó que la dejara hablando sola para atenderte y luego la ignorará el resto del almuerzo. Mi madre tampoco estaba feliz al respecto, insiste en que no pongo de mi parte para llevarme bien con ella.

—Bah, odio a los hermanos mayores, solo complican todo —se quejó Mar, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio—. El imbécil de James no me habla desde hace semanas porque no le agradan mis amigos, pensé que ya lo había superado.

—No compares a mi hermana con James sin conocerla, Mar —le ordenó Lily, hablando muy en serio.

—Es un idiota que se mete donde no lo llaman —gruñó la chica, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Es muy diferente a tu hermana?

—Pues… Si lo pones así, no —admitió la pelirroja, apresurándose a explicar su punto—. Pero Petunia se entromete de manera mezquina y odiosa. James solo está tratando de cuidarte.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa —murmuró Marlene, mirando el interior de su helado—. Puedo cuidarme sola, que me junte con Sarah no significa que…

—Ni siquiera tiene sentido que te sigas juntando con ella —comentó Lily, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato—. No quiero ser otra persona que se mete en tu vida, Mar… Pero esa chica…

—Ya, no es para tanto —se desentendió ella, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Todos hacen un escándalo innecesario. No es tan mala como la pintan.

Lily no respondió de inmediato, tomándose un momento para considerar si debía contarle el incidente que en ese momento no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Le estaba costando decidir si debía meterse en un asunto que no le competía en orden de hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que sí le competía, porque Mar era su amiga y la quería lo suficiente como para sentir el deber de protegerla.

—Mar, por favor no te enfades conmigo por contarte esto —le suplicó Lily, tomando una profunda respiración antes de empezar a hablar—. Pero cuando estábamos en Italia, la noche de la fiesta, hubo un momento en que Sirius y yo nos encontramos con Sarah y ella… Bueno, empezó a coquetearle, muy abierta y descaradamente, y a sabiendas de que él estaba contigo. Obviamente Sirius no le respondió, pero…

—¿De verdad? —soltó la chica de repente, subiendo las cejas en una expresión apenas sorprendida—. Bueno, eso sí que es lo más impresionante de la historia.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —inquirió Lily, parpadeando con incredulidad—. Eso no… ¿Qué no entendiste…?

—No hay mucho que entender, Lily —Mar esbozó una sonrisa irónica y sin gracia a la vez que se encogía de hombros—. Sarah es así, no es nada nuevo lo que me estás contando. De hecho debemos darle crédito por no haberlo hecho en mi cara, ese es más su estilo.

—No… No entiendo —admitió la pelirroja, totalmente perpleja—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que no es nuevo? ¿Por qué sigues juntándote con ella? Una amiga real no…

—Sarah no es mi amiga, Lily, nunca lo ha sido —apuntó Mar, sin otra expresión en su rostro que no fuera sinceridad—. Puede que en el pasado me engañara diciendo que sí, pero hoy en día estoy muy consciente de la verdad. Juntarme con ella no tiene que ver con ser o no su amiga.

—¿Pero entonces por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Lily, con genuina sinceridad.

—Porque a ella no le importa —explicó la chica, tan bajo que ella casi no escuchó. Suspiró con pesar y dejó su helado a un lado para poder abrazarse a sus piernas—. Nunca se ha interesado sinceramente por mí ni por mi bienestar, y puede que suene horrible, pero… Pero hubo una época en la que eso era lo que yo quería. Quería ser rebelde e imprudente y no tener a nadie a mi lado que se preocupara —Entornó los ojos, como reprochándose a sí misma—. Pasó cuando mi madre murió y mi padre se volvió a casar, y… Es lo que me pasó hace unas semanas. Solo quería que me dejaran en paz.

Las palabras de Mar no tardaron en crear un nudo en la garganta de la pelirroja, que decidió no hablar hasta que ella terminara todo lo que tuviera que decir y hasta que estuviera segura de que no se le iba a quebrar la voz al hablar.

—Imagina su nivel de interés que la muy considerada insiste en drogarse frente a mí —Mar soltó una risa sin rastro de gracia y sacudió la cabeza—. Y ella sabe que tengo un problema. Sabe que no soy como ella o sus amigos, que yo no puedo simplemente salir de fiestas y meterme mierda por la nariz y al día siguiente seguir con mi vida. No funciona así para mí.

—Sí, lo sé —le aseguró Lily, aclarándose la garganta y suspirando con pesadez—. No… No entiendo cómo puedes decir que no es tan mala. Suena como una persona terrible, Mar.

—Tal vez, pero así es como ha sido siempre —explicó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros como si el tema la tuviera sin cuidado. Sin embargo, Lily pudo ver más allá de esa fachada—. El que tuvo la suerte de hacer amigos reales fue James, yo siempre tuve que conformarme con que me quisieran por ser su hermana.

De nuevo, Lily se encontró demasiado abrumada por su sinceridad como para hacer algún comentario. Nunca le había prestado atención al hecho de que Mar no parecía contar con un círculo constante que no involucrara a los amigos de su hermano.

—Fue gracioso cuando comentaste que esto sería como una pijamada —continuó Marlene, torciendo la boca en una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa—. La verdad es que nunca estuve en una.

—Pero ahora lo estás. Estás en una conmigo —le recordó Lily, sonriéndole de una manera que debía ser alentadora—. Y claro que tienes amigos reales, Mar. Los chicos no te quieren solo porque seas hermana de James, te quieren _por ti_. Y tienes a Mary y me tienes a mí. Yo soy tu amiga, por eso estoy aquí contigo, sin importar lo que haya pasado entre tu hermano y yo, él no tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad.

—Lo sé, por eso… Por eso te llamé en la tarde —le explicó Mar, mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad—. Quería estar con alguien a quien sí le importara… Alguien que me cuidara.

A Lily le pareció increíble ver como la presencia glamorosa y sonriente desaparecía frente a sus ojos y se transformaba en un retrato perdido y desolado como Mar le parecía en ese momento. Era la imagen más vívida que había admirado de una princesa real, y en ese momento se veía a reducida a la de una chica normal, vulnerable y llena de miedos y necesidades tan humanas como las de cualquiera.

Nunca se había sentido tan unida a ella como en ese momento.

—Mar, voy a hacerte una pregunta, pero no te sientas comprometida a responder —le pidió Lily, tomando aire y rodándose en el sofá para quedar más cerca de ella—. Estos últimos días con Sarah… ¿Tú has...? ¿Has usado o consumido algo más que alcohol?

Aguantó la respiración durante el larguísimo segundo que Mar se tomó para contestar, mirándola a los ojos con unos ojos culpables y atormentados que parecían darle la respuesta que buscaba, y que al final sus palabras contradijeron.

—No, no lo he hecho —admitió Mar, con un hilito de voz. Apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos como si le doliera hacerlo—. Pero quería. No… No puedes imaginarte cuánto lo quería.

—Pero no lo hiciste, y al final eso es lo único que…

—Ayer estuve a punto de hacerlo —siguió contándole Mar, ignorando sus intentos por hacerla sentir mejor—. Estaba ahí frente a mí y yo… Empecé a pensar la misma basura que pensaba la primera vez. Cómo no pasaría nada si lo hacía una vez, que solo sería un poco y luego nunca más… —Calló al sentir como se le quebrara la voz, justo antes de suspirar y esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas—. Soy un fracaso.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —la contradijo Lily con una mezcla perfecta de firmeza y dulzura. Extendió una mano y tomó la de ella, apretándola de manera alentadora—. Eres una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que he conocido, Mar. Esto no es tu culpa, tú sabes que es una enfermedad, y una que has llevado más que bien los últimos años a pesar de lo difícil que es.

—Pero iba a…

—Lo que hayas querido o estado por hacer no importa, Mar —le aseguró la pelirroja, sonriéndole cuando ella se atrevió a mirarla—. Solo importa que no lo hiciste y que sigues luchando.

Mar la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, suplicantes, deseosos de creer lo que ella estaba diciéndole. Y parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, al menos, eso fue lo que interpretó de su suspiro lleno de alivio.

—Sin embargo… —Continuó Lily, entendiendo que su tarea no terminaba solo diciéndole cosas positivas y bonitas—. También sabes que no puedes seguir exponiéndote así y que necesitas… Necesitas volver a buscar ayuda.

—Estaba temiendo que tocaramos este punto —admitió la chica, sacando el labio inferior y luciendo demasiado como una niña errante.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a terapia?

—Hace más tiempo del que me siento orgullosa —le contó ella en un murmullo, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Sé que tengo que ir, pero no quiero escuchar lo que va a decirme.

—Estoy segura de que ese es justo su trabajo.

—Voy a tener que hablarle de Sirius y solo pensarlo es… —soltó un ronco gruñido y giró los ojos hasta el cielo—. Ya tengo suficiente con Camille diciéndome que solo estuve con él por capricho. No necesito a una doctora diciéndome que lo usé como sustituto de las drogas y toda esa basura psicológica.

—Mar, lo que pasó entre Sirius y tú solo pueden saberlo ustedes, no importa lo que alguien más piense —le recordó Lily con suavidad—. Tú conoces tu corazón y tus sentimientos, nadie más puede opinar al respecto.

—He estado enamorada de él desde que tengo doce años —admitió Mar, sonriendo con una mezcla de irritación y tristeza—. Creeme que conozco el sentimiento _demasiado_ bien.

Enternecida por su sinceridad, y por el hecho de que estuviera compartiendo eso con ella, Lily le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia ella, apretándola con firmeza y dejando que la chica le correspondiera.

—¿Es este un abrazo de lástima por llevar tiempo babeando por el mismo idiota?

—¿Sinceramente? Sí —mintió Lily, siguiéndole el juego—. Esos son muchos años considerando que hablamos de Sirius, ¿que tú y James no se cansan?

Ambas se echaron a reír con ganas, dispersando el ambiente tenso y cargado de sentimientos que la conversación había creado.

—Espera —soltó Mar de repente, separándose de ella con una mirada suspicaz—. ¿Qué es eso? Escuché…

Entonces Lily escucho lo mismo, el inconfundible sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

—Este lugar es inmenso, por eso hay muchas habitaciones que aún no se han estrenado —Lily se tensó al escuchar esa voz socarrona y _demasiado_ conocida—. También hay un jacuzzi que…

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!

—¿Lily?

La aludida, demasiado aturdida para atender el llamado de su nombre, deseó que se abriera un hueco en el piso al que pudiera meterse para no ser partícipe de la escena que iba a seguir.

Se había planteado muchos escenarios sobre la próxima vez que se encontrara con James. En algunos estaba con Sirius, pero en ninguno aparecían esas dos chicas que los acompañaban en el umbral de la puerta.

La noche estaba muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

Por un segundo que se tornó eterno, James se negó a creer lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio, prefirió pensar que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, en el momento tuvo más sentido que aceptar que la primera vez que veía a Lily, después de todo lo que había pasado, iba a ser así: sin ningún tipo de preparación y estando con otra chica.

Quiso golpearse en el rostro cuando aceptó que esa era la realidad.

De repente, todo empezó a pasar tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? —demandó saber Mar, apretando las mandíbulas y fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Esta es mi semana con la casa! ¡Te vas!

—Pero… ¿Estás jodiéndome? No nos vamos a ninguna mierda —espetó Sirius, empezando a colorearse de un rojo intenso.

—Yo no estaba hablando contigo —saltó la chica de inmediato, mirándolo desdeñosamente aunque solo de reojo—. No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado.

—¿Cuántos putos años tienes, Marlene? —inquirió el chico, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un grito—. ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes prohibirme la entrada a todos los espacios del país? ¿Vas a hacer que deporten?

—Pues no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices…

—Mar, creo que debemos irnos —le comentó Lily en un murmullo, roja desde la raíz del cabello—. Ire a buscar nuestras cosas.

—Lily, no…

Ella ignoró su llamado como había estado ignorando su mirada durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Volvió a excusarse por lo bajo y se escabulló a la cocina, prácticamente corriendo.

A James le tomó menos de un segundo reaccionar y disculparse con su cita, quien junto a su amiga veía todo con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de apresurarse a seguirla sin importarle nada más.

—Lily, por favor espera —casi le rogó, acelerado, cuando la alcanzó en la cocina—. Vamos a…

—Disculpa, no teníamos idea de que… —Empezó a decir la chica, recogiendo su bolso y su abrigo que habían quedado sobre la isla con movimientos apresurados y nerviosos—. Ya me voy, solo tengo que…

—¡No! No tienes que irte —saltó él de inmediato, acercándose a ella—. Yo…

—Pero claro que tengo —le cortó Lily, finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrar la suya—. Es obvio que estás ocupado con tu… Amiga.

James no tuvo tiempo de volver a disfrutar de esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para seguir manteniéndole la mirada.

Gruñó con frustración y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Esa chica no era su amiga, ni siquiera la conocía antes de esa noche, cuando la habían recogido con su amiga luego de que Sirius llamara a alguna de las dos.

—Ella no… No es… Puedo explicarte —le aseguró, pensando en qué tan imbécil quedaría si le contaba todo aquello—. Déjame explicarte lo que…

—James, por supuesto que no tienes que explicarme nada —le cortó ella, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza—. No es asunto mío, yo solo…

—¡Fue idea de Sirius! Yo no quería…

—James, dudo que Sirius te haya apuntado con una pistola para que vinieras aquí —apuntó la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada significativa y enarcando una ceja—. O que fueras a necesitar que te obligara a acostarte con esa chica.

James abrió la boca para desmentir lo que ella decía, pero terminó por cerrarla, resignado. No podía negar que tuviera la razón. De no haberla encontrado ahí, desde luego que hubiera tenido sexo con la chica, era lo que pretendía.

Solo no entendía por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, había tenido que encontrarse con ella.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —Volvió a interrumpirlo ella, bajando las pestañas con tristeza—. Ya no estamos juntos, no me debes ninguna explicación.

A pesar de saber que no podía molestarse por la verdad, James no pudo evitar que el comentario le cayera como un peso muerto sobre el pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo con la compañía de los gritos de Mar y Sirius desde algún lugar de la propiedad. No se le ocurrió nada bueno para decir, algo que para atravesar las barreras que Lily estaba poniendo a su alrededor para protegerse de él.

James no se explicaba como aún podía sentirla tan lejos cuando la tenía centímetros de distancia.

—Bueno, yo… No quiero entrometerme más en tu noche —murmuró ella de repente—. Ya tengo mis cosas así que…

—¿No puedes quedarte un momento? —Volvió a insistir él, sin avergonzarse por lo suplicante que sonaba —. Para hablar, no lo hemos hecho desde…

—Desde que terminaste conmigo —completó ella con dureza—. Sí, estoy consciente, pero creo que Mar está esperándome así que...

—¡¿Puedes dejar de seguirme de una puta vez?! —El grito de Mar la obligó a callar. Sonaba lejana y James solo esperaba que no hubieran salido de la propiedad—. ¡Si no me sueltas, voy a gritar!

—¡Pero si ya estás gritando, maldita sea! ¡Eres incapaz de hablar como una puta persona normal!

—Yo creo que Mar está bastante ocupada en este momento —opinó James, entornando los ojos con cansancio—. Dudo que vayan a irse en algún momento cercano.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu amiga?

—Ella puede esperar —aseguró James de inmediato—. Estará bien, no…

—¿Estás hablándome en serio? —inquirió ella, resoplando y mirándolo con incredulidad—. James, las mujeres no estamos aquí para que hagas y deshagas a tu antojo.

—¿Qué? Yo nunca...

El recordar cómo había empezado y terminado todo para ellos no lo dejó terminar la oración. La expresión resentida y herida con la que ella lo veía solo confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Es esa la imagen que tienes de mí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin poder evitar sonar dolido—. Lily, yo no…

—Ya, no quiero escucharlo —lo interrumpió ella, con la voz ligeramente quebrada al final. Respiró hondo para componerse—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, James. Que sigamos hablándolo no cambiará nada.

—No soy infalible, Lily —alegó el aludido, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Que haya hecho lo que creía correcto no significa que de verdad lo fuera.

—Bueno, supongo que solo te queda lidiar con las consecuencias —comentó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

James se disponía a responder cuando, de nuevo, una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Puedes quedarte en un puto sitio! —gritó Sirius, exasperado—. ¡No pienso perseguirte como un imbécil!

—¡Pues te informo que ya lo estás haciendo, _imbécil_!

—Al menos lo estamos haciendo mejor que ellos —apuntó Lily, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—¿Y te sorprende? Nosotros somos gente civilizada —alegó James, soltando una risita.

Aprovechó que ella ya no parecía tan decidida a irse y se acercó a la encimera para tomar la botella de vino abierta que habían dejado luego de la cena.

—¿Quieres una copa?

—Ya tuve bastante por hoy —se negó Lily, aunque de todas formas se acercó y se sentó sobre la barra—. Y la última vez que tomé vino contigo en este lugar terminé en una situación muy comprometedora.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —respondió James, esbozando una sonrisa sugerente—. Fue un buen fin de semana, no puedes negarlo.

—Tuvimos muchos fines de semana buenos —opinó Lily, sonriendo con nostalgia .

—No los suficientes —contradijo él, suspirando.

—Pues debiste pensarlo antes —Volvió a acusarlo ella, ignorando su expresión suplicante—. Ey, ahora que te veo… Había estado pensando en escribirte…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó James, sonando demasiado interesado—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Es que dejé varias cosas en tu casa, una pijama y creo que varios de mis libros —le explicó ella, sin tener en cuenta todo lo que a él se le había pasado por la mente—. Quería saber si podías entregármelos.

James frunció el ceño, sintiéndose decepcionado ante eso. Era lo último que había esperado que le dijera.

Era consciente de todas las cosas de la chica que todavía tenía en su habitación, pero no se sentía cómodo regresándolas. Hacerlo sería aceptar que todo había acabado, el punto final a todo lo que habían sido.

No estaba listo para eso… no quería estarlo.

Entonces, tomó una decisión.

—Creo que no, no todavía —respondió James con tranquilidad, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino y encogiéndose de hombros—. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió ella, boqueando con impresión—. ¿Ahora vas a poner condiciones para devolverme mis cosas?

—Es muy pronto, no quiero volver a tomar decisiones apresuradas —se explicó él, utilizando su mejor expresión de niño bueno que no rompe un plato—. Ya vimos que la última vez no me salió muy bien…

—No te salió nada bien —corrigió ella, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero ya te dije que tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Sabes, nunca he sido mucho de enfrentar las consecuencias —continuó James, inclinándose sobre la barra para quedar más cerca de ella—. Se me da mejor arreglarlo todo antes de tener que hacerlo.

—Esto no es un jarrón imperial que rompiste y tienes que esconder, alteza —apuntó Lily, recordando esa historia infantil que él le había contado una vez—. Pero supongo que será divertido verte intentarlo.

James sonrió por toda respuesta, permitiéndose ilusionarse con ese comentario.

Era un reto que estaba más que complacido en aceptar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **No puedo empezar esta nota sin antes desearles una muy Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado un bonito día, si lo celebran, y sino pues espero que estén bien en general jeje. Quería traer este capítulo antes del veinticinco, pero entre los preparativos para las fiestas y toda la corredera se me hizo imposible. Al menos, llegó antes de año nuevo.**

 **En el anterior les prometí que este sería más interesante y quiero pensar que cumplí con la promesa. Hubo su buena dosis de drama y angst, y un poquito cursi al final para no perder la costumbre. Por otro lado, quiero tomarme un momento para hablar sobre la trama de Mar porque siento que no puedo solo lanzar eso y desentenderme.**

 **Mi propósito en su escena con Lily era tratar de dar un poco de luz a algunas de sus actitudes que quizás aún estaban un poco a oscuras, y también darle visibilidad a un tema delicado, pero que me parece que es importante tocar. Las adicciones, de cualquier tipo, son un asunto serio que es necesario tratar con ayuda profesional, rodeándose de personas que se preocupen y no te expongan a situaciones de riesgo. Los problemas de Mar van más allá de lo que haya pasado con Sirius —por esto decidí dejar su conversación para el próximo capítulo, sorry—, pero para una persona en su condición cualquier situación puede ser un detonante.**

 **El tema no queda hasta aquí y lo vamos a seguir tocando más adelante, así que me calló para no hacer spoiler jiji.**

 **En fin, recortando: ¡espero que les haya gustado! Ya nos queda poquito para terminar este fic, pero trataré de no pensar en eso para no llorar. ¡Les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo! Los quiero muchísimo y espero que terminen el 2018 con mucho amor a su alrededor. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Un beso,** _ **bye**_ **.**


	16. I'm Still Here

**.**

16.

 _ **Oh, the past tormented me, but the battle was lost 'cause I'm still here**_

Still Here — Sia

 **.**

El centro terapéutico Bellevue era una lujosa clínica a las afueras de Londres. Estaba ubicada en medio de una propiedad de innumerables hectáreas que se extendían en kilómetros de césped verde que florecía maravillosamente en primavera. Contaba con canchas de cualquier deporte existente, varias piscinas, un establo lleno de caballos y pistas para pasearlos durante la terapia.

Era un lugar encantador, claramente diseñado para que sus pacientes olvidaran las oscuras realidades que los habían arrastrado hasta allí. Al menos, eso era lo que Mar había creído desde su primera visita. Le había parecido irónico —y ligeramente cruel—, que tuviera pinta de Resort un sitio donde la vida se sentía tan poco como unas vacaciones. Sin embargo, si algo había que reconocerle, era el poder de la clínica para hacer que sus residentes se sintieran seguros, como protegidos por la red invisible de seguridad que los separaban del mundo real.

A Mar le aterraba el volver a sentirlo cada vez que regresaba. Sabía que era una ilusión, una sensación ficticia que se evaporaba cuando ponía un pie afuera de la clínica. Eso, y lo mucho que odiaba sentir que había algo mal en ella, eran las razones por las que era tan difícil regresar a terapia.

Al menos, dos de ellas.

—Tengo que empezar diciéndote que estoy muy feliz de verte aquí, Mar —le comentó la directora del centro, sonriéndole desde el sillón donde había tomado asiento—. Hace tiempo que esperaba que me visitaras.

—Pues después de todo lo que te conté creo que habrás cambiado de opinión —replicó la aludida, esbozando una sonrisa irónica que buscaba disimular sus nervios.

—No, aunque sí me hubiera gustado que vinieras antes, aunque veo que estabas ocupada —apuntó, haciendo alusión a todo lo que la joven acababa de contarle—. Cuéntame, ¿viniste con tu hermano?

—Eh, no. ¿Por qué?

—Quería saber si le habías pedido a alguien que te acompañara. Siempre es un buen indicio de cómo van las cosas.

Mar frunció los labios y se removió incómoda en el sofá. Sintió un cosquilleo caliente subir por su cuello al recordar la sonrisa alentadora que Lily le había dedicado justo antes de que entrara a la clínica. Le daba un poco de vergüenza recordarse el día anterior, llamando a la pelirroja para pedirle que la acompañara, pero después de todo, aquello había sido su idea y debía responsabilizarse por ella.

Había decidido seguir su consejo un par de días atrás; pero, para variar, los nervios la habían atacado al imaginarse haciendo sola ese viaje. No se había atrevido a pedírselo a James ni a Remus, y luego del rato que habían compartido la otra noche, Lily le había parecido su mejor opción.

—Vine con una amiga. Está esperándome en el auto. —Una idea fugaz se deslizó por su mente y la hizo mirarla alarmada—. No vas a hacer que venga, ¿o sí?

—Hoy prefiero hablar solamente contigo —desestimó la doctora, haciéndola soltar un suspiro lleno de alivio—. Tengo que felicitarte porque, a pesar de todo, no sucumbiste a ninguna tentación.

—Apenas.

—Sabes que preferimos concentrarnos en los hechos positivos, no en las presunciones negativas —señaló la mujer con paciencia. Se llevó las manos a la barbilla y sopesó sus ideas antes de preguntar—: ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, Mar? Antes de esta.

—Sí, claro. Me obligaste a darle una charla a esos _encantadores_ niños —ironizó Marlene, entornando los ojos—. No me vas a decir que supiste que esto pasaría, ¿cierto? Ya tengo suficiente con los dotes de adivina de mi madrastra.

—De ella hablaremos después, no trates de desviar mi atención —le advirtió la doctora, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos—. Y no, no sabía que pasaría, pero sí debo admitir que me preocupó un poco tu compañía.

—Disculpa, la tienda de alquiler de caballeros había cerrado temprano esa vez —replicó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Me preocupé porque recordé todo lo que me contaste de Sirius la primera vez que estuviste aquí. Hablamos mucho sobre él, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ni tanto —murmuró Mar.

—Sé que te ha gustado desde hace muchos años, Mar —continuó la psicóloga—. Y aunque me alegró verlo contigo ese día, he de admitir que me hubiera gustado que esperaras un poco más…

—Yo no decidí cuando iba a pasar esto —saltó Mar, apretando los brazos que tenía a su alrededor—. Solo ocurrió y no pensaba frenarlo.

—Sé que no lo pensaste, puedo apostar que fue el último pensamiento que se te pasó por la cabeza. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa que la joven no contestó—. Y justo eso es lo que quiero discutir.

La princesa se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada hacia una ventana. Se había estado haciendo a la idea de que tendría que hablar de Sirius si decidía ir a consulta, no le quedaba de otra después de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida esos últimos meses. Sin embargo, seguía sin sentirse preparada para tocar ese tema en terapia. O en cualquier otro lugar.

—Hablamos muchas veces sobre esto, Mar. Sobre lo fácil que es engancharse a algo para sustituir una adicción, y lo peligroso que puede ser.

—Lo recuerdo…

—¿Y recuerdas por qué es importante llevar con calma las relaciones? En especial cuando se tiene un historial como el tuyo. —El comentario llegó libre de acusaciones o reproches, pero aún así, Mar no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar—. En estos casos, es muy sencillo generar dependencias emocionales…

—Yo no soy dependiente de Sirius —le cortó con brusquedad, girándose para verla—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una maldita relación sin darle un millón de vueltas?

—Me acabas de contar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que terminó, creo que puedes responder tu propia pregunta.

De las cosas que a Mar no le gustaban de la terapia, la principal siempre había sido su carácter introspectivo. Sabía que era beneficioso, pero aún así se fastidiaba cada vez que la doctora hacía esos comentarios que implicaban mirar dentro de sí misma y encontrar verdades con las que no deseaba enfrentarse.

—Lo que tuve con Sirius va mucho más allá de una estúpida dependencia. Lo que siento por él no tiene nada que ver con mis problemas de mierda —alegó, tratando de sonar firme para que no quedara lugar a dudas. Subió la barbilla con cierta altanería—. Y si tú también me vas a decir que todo fue un capricho, ahorratelo.

—¿Por qué escoges esa palabra, Marlene? _Capricho._

—Porque es como todos lo llaman —respondió ella, chasqueando la lengua con resentimiento—. Todos piensan que soy esta princesa necia y _caprichosa_ que no puede querer algo de verdad.

—Quizás si estuvieras más segura de que no eres caprichosa, no te afectaría tanto que te llamaran así.

El comentario tan directo y sincero la sobresaltó, haciéndola boquear con impresión un par de veces.

—Pero… ¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? —le preguntó la mujer, ojeando sus apuntes—. He visto a tu hermano en un par de eventos, pero hace mucho que no sé nada de ti.

—Yo… he estado ocupada —mintió Mar.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero. Siempre hablamos de que te mantuvieras ocupada, pero _trabajando_ —apuntó la doctora, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Quedamos en que encontrarías algo que te llenara y enfocarías tus energías en eso.

—Yo encontré algo que me llena, no es mi culpa que no se me permita enfocarme en eso —replicó Mar, sonriendo con amargura—. Solo puedo tener _hobbies_ , no una carrera.

—Mar, honestamente, no creo que lo hayas intentado —comentó la mujer, respetuosamente—. Quizás no puedas tener tu propia boutique ni ir a desfiles comerciales con tu ropa, pero trabajos benéficos enfocados en moda deben existir.

—Eso no…

—¿Los has buscado?

Resignada, Mar cerró la boca y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, aceptando que no había ninguna ganancia en tratar de mentir.

—Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero tienes que recordar lo más importante de tu terapia: no puedes cambiar tus circunstancias, pero…

—Pero puedo adaptarlas y sacarles el máximo provecho —completó, repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado infinidad de veces en esa misma oficina—. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Tienes que intentarlo —la animó la doctora, sonriendo de manera alentadora—. Tu vida y tu recuperación deben girar en torno a tus decisiones, no a las de otra persona.

Mar suspiró y asintió, aceptando a regañadientes. Era un comentario que unas semanas atrás habría rechazado sin más, y que entonces no lo hiciera no solo tuvo que ver con la conversación que había tenido con Lily, ni siquiera con la última discusión con Sirius que seguía resonando en sus oídos.

Quería vivir el resto de su vida sin recaídas. Quería mejorar y quería estar sana.

Y tenía que hacerlo sin él.

* * *

—¿Terminaste ya con tus quejas?

—Apenas estoy empezando —aclaró Sirius, resoplando—. Este lugar es incluso peor durante el verano. Tiene más poder para succionarte el alma…

—Ya sabemos que no te llamaran para el vídeo promocional —replicó Remus con ironía, entornando los ojos—. Termina de llenar la planilla y ya, ¿puedes? Quiero ir a almorzar.

Sirius gruñó de mala gana y siguió mascullando quejas, pero de todas formas lo obedeció. El haberse despertado temprano a mitad de sus vacaciones, solo para ir a la universidad a inscribir el siguiente semestre, había sido suficiente para dejarlo aquel terrible humor.

—Tanta tecnología y aún así tengo que venir a esta mierda para esto —murmuró, enojado—. ¿Sabes que tengo que poner aquí?

—Has estudiado en este lugar por años, ¿por qué lo sabría si tú no?

—Pensé que lo sabías todo —se burló Sirius, fastidiado—. Nunca lleno esto, siempre vengo con Lily o Peter y ellos me dicen qué escribir.

—Quisiera saber cómo me gané el privilegio de ocupar su lugar este año —suspiró Remus con paciencia.

—Ambos estaban ocupados, y pensé que te gustaría disfrutar de tu día libre conmigo —le explicó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa inocente a la vez que batía las pestañas. .

—La próxima vez James puede disfrazarse y venir, no me voy a oponer —le aseguró su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Vamos al palacio cuando termines?

—No lo creo, me desperté demasiado temprano y para eso necesitaría años de energía. —Una sonrisa agria se extendió en el rostro de Sirius tras decir eso.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa —apuntó Remus, suspirando con preocupación y mirándolo de reojo—. ¿No se gritaron suficiente la última vez que se vieron? Debió servirles para drenar.

Sirius pretendió ignorar el comentario, pero lo fuerte que había empezado a apretar la pluma fue suficiente para delatarlo. Sintió las mandíbulas tensarse sin su consentimiento; era la simple reacción de su cuerpo al recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto.

Trató de empujarlo lejos, pero los gritos habían sido demasiado altos y no tardaron en volver a adueñarse de su memoria.

—¡Si no me sueltas, voy a gritar!

—¡Pero si ya estás gritando, maldita sea! —le había respondido él, sujetándola con la misma fuerza que en ese momento sostenía su pluma—. ¡Eres incapaz de hablar como una puta persona normal!

—¡Qué me sueltes…! —ordenó Mar una última vez.

La muchacha logró quitárselo de encima con un empujón que requirió una fuerza que lo dejó desconcertado durante un segundo. Pudo haber sido más, pero de inmediato fue consciente de la mirada colérica que ella le dedicaba y que solo provocó que la indignación dentro de él se avivara.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de actuar como una mocosa malcriada? —le espetó Sirius, con la respiración acelerada por tratar de retener su humor—. ¿Es muy difícil para ti?

—Son palabras bastante fuertes por parte de una persona que parece decidido a perseguirme por toda la propiedad —contraatacó ella, levantando la barbilla con altanería.

—Solo te estoy siguiendo porque es hora de hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —aseguró Mar, lanzándole una mirada llena de desdén entre sus ojos entrecerrados—. Lamento que me hayas visto y te hayas dado cuenta de que tu _amiguita_ no iba a ser suficiente, pero esta noche no estoy disponible.

—¿Pero qué tú no escuchas las ridiculeces que dices? —Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad—. ¡No sé en qué puta nube tienes ahora la cabeza, pero ya es hora de que te bajes de ella, princesa!

—No te atrevas a hablarme así —le cortó ella, tomando un color rojizo que le envolvió el rostro antes de volver a gritar—. ¡No me hables como si fuera una idiota! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña!

—¡Pues deja de comportarte como una para empezar! —le gritó Sirius—. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a entrar más al palacio? ¿O en qué mierda estabas pensando?

—¡Es mi casa! ¿Por qué deberías tener derecho a pasearte cada vez que te plazca si yo no quiero verte?

—Te recuerdo que voy a ese lugar desde hace años, no desde que estoy contigo. Y ve haciéndote a la idea de que seguiré yendo mientras James viva allí.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que vayas! —chilló ella, pateando el piso. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que se le antojó parecido a la desesperación—. ¡Pensé que me querías fuera de tu vida, pues te estoy concediendo tu deseo!

—Maldita sea, eres… —Sirius resopló frustrado y se pasó las manos por el cabello con brusquedad—. ¿Es muy difícil para ti comprender por qué hice esa mierda? ¡Era el único final lógico para esta locura!

—¡No! ¡ _Tú_ decidiste que lo era! Sin consultarme a mí que resulté ser la otra mitad de la _locura_ —vociferó Mar, empezando a temblar de indignación—. ¡Porque eres solo otra persona que hace y deshace en mi vida sin preguntarme una mierda!

—No había nada que consultarte, tú no ibas a…

—¿A qué? ¿A tomar la decisión correcta? —inquirió Marlene, riendo con ironía—. Te tenía por muchas cosas, Sirius, pero no por condescendiente.

El joven suspiró y lanzó los brazos al aire en un gesto lleno de frustración. Sabía muy bien lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser, pero aquello era algo tan sencillo de comprender que no entendía cómo ella simplemente no lo hacía.

—¿En serio no lo ves? Tienes que poder entender por qué lo hice —prácticamente le suplicó él.

Mar esbozó una sonrisa triste a la vez que enarcaba las cejas con ironía.

—¿Por qué no valgo la pena el esfuerzo?

—No seas ridícula —le pidió, sacudiendo la cabeza con impaciencia—. Esto no se trataba solo de ti.

—Yo estaba en esa relación tanto como tú, ¿cómo es que no se trataba de mí?

—No sé cómo ser más claro al respecto, Marlene —admitió, mirándola a los ojos con total seriedad—. No eres tú, ¿entiendes? No es que no valgas la pena, ni nada de esa mierda, pero… Simplemente hay partes de mi pasado a las que no pienso regresar.

—¿Y tú crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no conozco mejor que tú cuáles son? —cuestionó ella, exasperada—. Si yo pudiera también escaparía sin pensarlo, Sirius…

—Pero no puedes. Y ese es justamente el punto.

Desvió la mirada por inercia al notar como los ojos de Mar se cristalizaban.

No podía verla llorar. No de nuevo.

—Podría si quisiera —afirmó la muchacha en un susurro débil—. Tú solo has decidido asumir que no tengo la valentía suficiente.

No quería ofenderla ni retornar a los gritos histéricos de un segundo atrás, pero no pudo evitar reírse con incredulidad ante lo que ella insinuaba.

Nunca se lo había planteado como una posibilidad porque la simple idea era una imposibilidad que no valía la pena sopesar.

—No se trata de valentía, Marlene. Es sentido común para entender lo desastrosa que sería esa decisión. —Enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada significativa—. Quizás deberías aprender a detectarlas si no quieres que los demás las tomen por ti.

—Quizás los demás deberían entender que tengo derecho a cometer mis propios errores y lidiar con ellos.

Por primera vez en aquella conversación, Sirius se había quedado sin ideas para replicar. Todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba demasiado mal como para decirlo en voz alta.

Sabía que ya era muy tarde para detenerse a pensar en eso, pero lo menos que quería ser era otra persona en la vida de Mar que creyera saber más que ella, que hiciera y deshiciera según sus propios criterios, como acababa de decirle.

En ningún momento había dudado de su decisión, pero esa noche no pudo evitar pensar que quizás podría haber tratado el asunto de otra forma.

—Nos sirvió, pero mejor no forzar las cosas —le dijo a Remus, torciendo la boca en una mueca—. Que no me hayan echado en todos estos años no quiere decir que no lo hagan ahora.

—Un poco de sentido común no puede hacerte daño —señaló su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que es tu turno, anda.

Sirius gruñó con fastidio, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana que le correspondía. No iba a ser sencillo que perdonara a Lily por haberlo dejado solo en ese tedioso proceso administrativo, y se le ocurrió que podía hacerle una visita para hacérselo saber una vez saliera de allí.

Como le había dicho a Remus, ir al palacio no era una opción que le gustara en ese momento. No tanto porque temiera volver a pelear con Mar —había quedado con muy pocas ganas desde la última vez y suponía que ella debía estar igual—, pero su estupidez no había sido tan grande para no permitirle escuchar las partes importantes de esa pasada discusión.

No importaba que no le gustara, Mar tenía razón al decir que esa era su casa y, a pesar de todo, tenía derecho a pasearse por esta sin preocuparse por toparse con él.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, esa consideración era lo mínimo que le debía.

Terminó con su inscripción después de lo que se sintió como una puta eternidad, y regresó hacia donde Remus lo esperaba con el mismo humor encantador que había cargado todo el día.

—Todos los años es la misma burocracia de mierda —iba mascullando con fastidio—. Te juro que lo último que voy a extrañar cuando me gradúe será… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? Nada —saltó su amigo, extrañamente nervioso—. ¿Terminaste?

—Sí, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta —replicó Sirius, sin dejarse convencer. Enarcó una ceja y siguió su mirada—. ¿Qué veías en esa cartelera?

—No estaba viendo nada —trató de mentir Remus, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien—. Solo esperaba que estuvieras listo.

Sirius ignoró sus intentos por distraerlo y se dedicó a examinar la cartelera frente a la que su amigo se había parado mientras lo esperaba. No encontró nada en lo que valiera la pena interesarse salvo por un póster sobre una aburrida conferencia de la facultad de Educación que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día.

Le llevó un minuto que las piezas encajaran en su cabeza.

—Ah… Interesante —asintió con entendimiento, sonriendo divertido al ver cómo su amigo se coloraba—. Siempre te gusto dar clases. Me parece una carrera de mierda, pero te queda.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo Remus con un chasquido de lengua—. En fin, ¿podemos irnos?

—De hecho, tengo algo que buscar en mi antiguo dormitorio.

—¿Qué? Pero dijiste que solo vendrías a inscribirte.

—Yo digo muchas cosas, Remus, allá tú que me sigues creyendo —se desentendió, encogiéndose de hombros y atajó su mirada asesina con una sonrisa inocente—. Dice que empieza en diez minutos, el auditorio no queda muy lejos.

—Sirius, no puedo solo entrar a una conferencia de…

—Ten mi identificación, esos idiotas nunca se fijan en nada. Te veo en el auto cuando terminé, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo…

Ignoró sus quejas y tomó su mano para dejar la identificación en su palma. Le palmeó la espalda en un gesto amistoso y le dijo que se divirtiera antes de alejarse, dejándolo que hablara solo.

Iba a enfadarse con él, pero Sirius estaba tan acostumbrado que no lo consideró un problema. Iba a agradecérselo, y aunque no lo hiciera, el pobre idiota merecía un par de horas para hacer algo que le gustara. Aunque a él le pareciera una estupidez.

Empezó a caminar por el campus, preguntándose qué podría hacer mientras esperaba que Remus estuviera listo, cuando pasó frente a la facultad de Estudios Internacionales. Le llamó la atención verla bastante concurrida para ser verano, y decidió acercarse para satisfacer su curiosidad. Parecía una especie de feria con varios puestos y stands con banderas de diferentes países.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar. En cosas menos interesante había perdido mucho más tiempo.

* * *

Era muy tarde en la noche y en el palacio no se escuchaba otro sonido más que los suaves pasos de Mar, deambulando con cautela por los pasillos.

Había acumulado apenas una hora de sueño antes de despertar y ser invadida por el insomnio. Las palabras que esa misma mañana había escuchado en consulta seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, impidiéndole cerrar los ojos sin repasar todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Que no eran pocas.

Harta de tener que enfrentarse con esos pensamientos, se había levantado de la cama y bajado a las cocinas en busca de algo crujiente que le impidiera escuchar sus pensamientos más de lo necesario. Por la hora la había encontrado vacía, pero el cajón de los cereales seguía siendo el mismo desde que ella era una niña y no necesitó ayuda para hacerse con su caja favorita. Le resultó igual de fácil ir y venir; las luces nunca estaban del todo apagadas y de cualquier forma conocía demasiado bien esos pasillos. Y justo fue una luz encendida la que llamó su atención, haciéndola detenerse en su camino hacia su habitación.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre durante un momento, cambiando su peso de pie a pie mientras sopesaba la posibilidad de entrar. Era normal que estuviera despierto a esa hora, e incluso hubo un tiempo en el que habría entrado a hacerle compañía y pasar el insomnio a su lado.

Pero eso hacía muchos años atrás, cuando sus vidas habían llevado una dinámica completamente distinta.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y se preparaba para regresar sobre sus pasos justo cuando la puerta se abrió, deteniendo sus intenciones.

—¿Mar? —La llamó su padre, ajustándose los anteojos para verla en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo… vengo de la cocina —explicó ella, sintiéndose, por alguna maldita razón, como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo una travesura—. ¿Hice ruido? Traté de ser cuidadosa…

—No, no, justo iba saliendo y te encontré —aclaró el hombre, sonriéndole y señalando con la cabeza la caja en su mana—. Tuvimos la misma idea.

—Un bocadillo de medianoche no le hace daño a nadie —señaló Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez—. Eh, bueno, no te quito más tiempo, voy a…

—No seas tonta, ven a hacerme compañía un rato —le propuso, enarcando una ceja con diversión—. Si estás dispuesta a compartir, claro.

—Te informo que no acostumbro a compartir mi cereal especial —bromeó ella, aceptando la invitación y entrando a la oficina—. Pero me diste la vida así que supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

El hombre soltó una risita y la dejó pasar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Mar ya había supuesto que estaría trabajando, pero ver el papeleo amontonado en su escritorio se lo comprobó.

—Veo que tenías una noche entretenida —soltó con ironía, tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa y dejando la caja de cereal sobre esta—. ¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

—Solo de no terminar los discursos que debo escribir antes de viajar a Irlanda la próxima semana —le contó su padre, sentándose en la silla frente a ella con una sonrisa cansada—. Deben revisarlos antes de partir.

—¿Por qué James y tú insisten en escribirlos ustedes mismos? —preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad, llevándose un puñado de cereal a la boca—. Tenemos gente que literalmente vive de eso.

—Eso ayuda en la mayoría de los casos —admitió el rey—, pero cuando es una causa que te importa se siente mejor usar tus propias palabras.

El corazón de Mar se saltó un latido, irremediablemente volviendo a pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con la doctora ese mismo día. Le hubiera gustado sentirse identificada con lo que su padre decía, pero era algo demasiado alejado de su realidad.

—Entonces, cariño, cuéntame —le pidió, metiendo la mano en la caja del cereal—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo sutil de la pregunta. Siempre le había fascinado la forma tan delicada que tenía su padre de tratar de obtener las respuestas que quería de ella. Nunca lo hacía sentir como si la estuviera juzgando o acusando por algo, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecía.

La llevaba a pensar, no sin cierta amargura, que los años más difíciles de su vida se habrían podido evitar de no haber sido él mismo gran parte del problema.

—Nada que reportar. O bueno, quizás sí —corrigió, sintiéndose repentinamente sincera. Se mordisqueó el labio antes de continuar—. Fui al centro hoy… A terapia.

—¿De verdad? —A pesar de que lo intentó, el hombre no pudo disimular su sorpresa—. No sabía que habías vuelto a asistir.

—Solo he ido hoy… pero creo que volveré apenas pueda —confesó Mar, pensando que quizás así se sentiría obligada a cumplir.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Um, terapéutico —respondió ella, sonriendo burlona.

—Qué lista —se rió su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Fuiste con tu hermano?

—Eh, en verdad no. —Que fuera la segunda vez que le preguntaran eso la hizo pensar que quizás debía haberlo hecho—. Pero le pedí a Lily que me acompañara, ¿eso cuenta como haber ido con él?

—No lo creo, pero me alegra que hayas ido con ella. Es una buena chica, no sé qué espera tu hermano para hacer lo correcto.

—Es lo que todos nos preguntamos —resopló Mar, fastidiada.

—Bueno, más tarde que temprano lo hará —aseguró el hombre con rotundidad—. Estoy seguro.

Y lo estaba, Mar pudo adivinarlo por la plena confianza que transmitía su voz al decir aquello. Una cierta incomodidad se adueñó de su pecho a la vez que un pensamiento imprudente pasaba fugaz por su mente.

—Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

—Acaso tú… ¿tú sabías cómo iba a terminar? Lo mío con Sirius. —Bajó la mirada tras decir eso, demasiado avergonzada para verlo a los ojos—. Todos parecen muy poco sorprendidos.

Posó la mirada en una de las bolitas de cereal de chocolate que habían caído sobre su regazo mientras dejaba tiempo para que su padre encontrara la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa, debido a lo poco habitual que era ese tipo de conversación entre ellos, por lo que se quedó en silencio mientras el hombre lo procesaba.

—Voy a ser sincero contigo, Marlene —dijo finalmente, hablando con cuidado—. Hace años que ya dejé de intentar adivinar qué harás o dejarás de hacer.

—¿Es esa una forma de decirme que ya no esperas nada de mí? —inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja.

—No, es mi forma de decirte que siempre me sorprendes —corrigió su padre, esbozando una sonrisa afectuosa y encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que entre tú y Sirius pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

—Ya, seguro —resopló Mar, irónica—. Estás diciendo que podríamos habernos casado y tú lo hubieras encontrado perfectamente normal.

—Eso habría sido un tipo de sorpresa muy diferente —admitió el hombre—. Pero mientras te hiciera feliz, hubiera estado bien para mí.

Mar suspiró con paciencia y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sintiéndose bastante frustrada por sus evasivas. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que si se sentía decepcionada, era su propia culpa. Su padre era un experto dando respuestas diplomáticas. No conocía a nadie con una mejor habilidad para salir airoso de situaciones incómodas.

Ni siquiera James.

Y aquella suposición ridícula y demasiado fantasiosa hasta para ella, la llevó a pensar en un escenario un poco más realista y mucho más serio.

—Papá, y si… y si no hubiera pasado eso, que definitivamente no iba a pasar —aclaró, estremeciéndose ante la idea—. Pero si yo hubiera decidido que quería estar con él sin… sin todo esto. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar toda la oficina—. ¿Qué habría pasado entonces?

Esa vez fue el turno de su padre de soltar un suspiro, aunque el de él resultó mucho más grave y ligeramente triste. Mar se arrepintió de haber hecho el comentario al notar que el hombre había empezado a lucir varios años más viejo.

—Es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, hija ¿Qué pasará si un día decides que todo esto no es para ti? —Torció la boca en una sonrisa amarga—. No he encontrado una respuesta que me guste, sinceramente.

Mar asintió, dándole la razón. A ella le pasaba justamente lo mismo.

—Y no sé si esta conversación es un aviso de algo, de verdad espero que no, pero si lo fuera, solo puedo desear que haya sido una conversación que tomaras por ti misma, pensando solo en ti y en lo que te vaya a hacer feliz por el resto de tu vida.

—Tienes mucha confianza en que podría tomar una decisión tan grande como esa —murmuró Mar, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada—. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar un trabajo benéfico que no me asfixie y tú quieres que escoja lo que haré por el resto de mi vida.

—Lo último me parece que podrías tomarte un par de años para decidirlo, pero lo del trabajo benéfico ya es otro cantar —señaló el hombre, que lucía tan ansioso como ella por el cambio de tema—. Solo tienes que ponerle un poco más de ganas.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy como tú ni como James. —apuntó la joven, sonriendo con ironía—. No puedo sacarme beneficencias apasionantes de la manga.

—No, era tu madre quien hacía eso —comentó el rey, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica. De pronto, su rostro pareció iluminarse por una nueva idea—. Oye, hablando de ella, su cumpleaños será dentro de un mes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Por qué no organizas un evento con tu hermano? Para conmemorarla.

—¿Ah? Pero nunca hemos hecho eso.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa—. Pueden pensar en algo que a ella le gustaría, ¿qué tal un concierto?

—¿O una feria con un montón de juegos infantiles? —preguntó Mar, pensando en lo que su madre había disfrutado en vida y sonriendo por inercia—. Um, quizás podría ser ambas.

—¿Podrían organizar algo así?

—James solo por supuesto que no —desestimó ella, sintiéndose repentinamente emocionada. Sonrió con inocencia y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio—. Pero con los fondos suficientes sabes que puedo hacer magia.

* * *

James todavía no la había llamado.

No se sentía orgullosa de decir que había estado esperando por eso desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero tampoco podía negar la realidad. Había pasado una semana desde eso, y estaba tratando de no sentirse decepcionada. La verdad era que él no le había prometido de manera explícita que la llamaría, pero sus promesas a medio decir y sus comentarios sugerentes habían sugerido justo eso.

Y Lily lo había estado esperando, porque no importaba lo enfadada y dolida que aún se sentía, quería hablar con él y quería que encontrara la forma de arreglar las cosas.

Lo deseaba de todo corazón.

—Dale dos días —le había dicho Mar, el mismo día luego de que dejara de despotricar contra Sirius—. Querrá llamarte mañana en la mañana, pero tratará de salvar su dignidad así que esperara unas horas.

La pelirroja se mordisqueó el labio con inseguridad. En el momento le había creído a la muchacha sin reparos, pero ya habían pasado más de dos días y su confianza empezaba a flaquear. No quería pensar que su actitud cortante lo estaba haciendo dudar, después de todo, no había tenido problema con ignorar eso la primera vez. Y por su propio bien esperaba que no estuviera jugando a hacerse el difícil, porque entonces iba a despertar un lado de ella que definitivamente no quería conocer.

Por suerte, su celular sonó justo en ese momento, sacándola de la incertidumbre.

Su corazón se aceleró al comprobar el número en la pantalla, pero procuró no dejar que sus emociones se reflejaran en su rostro. Había atraído suficiente atención de la gente del trabajo por toda una vida.

Se excusó para ir al baño y tomó ahí la llamada.

—¿Diga? —atendió, luego de tomar una profunda respiración para que no le temblara la voz.

—¿Lily? —preguntó él, con un tono de sorpresa que la hizo creer que se había equivocado.

—Eh, sí, claro —respondió la aludida, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Suenas sorprendido.

—Pues si te soy sincero, esperaba al buzón de mensajes —admitió, divertido pero honesto—. Podemos acordar que lo merezco.

—No seré yo quien lo desmienta —bromeó Lily, sonriendo a su pesar—. Aunque si hubieras llamado antes, quizás la historia sería otra.

—Quise hacerlo, pero estuve ocupado todos los días —se lamentó James, sonando fastidiado y haciéndola sentir culpable por sus pensamientos anteriores—. Sin embargo, hoy estoy libre.

—¿Ah sí? Me alegro por ti —contestó ella, fingiendo no haber entendido su tono.

—Sí, justo ahora estoy buscando a alguien con quien almorzar —le contó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y resulta que justo estoy a unas cuadras de la galería.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que eso se llama acoso, alteza —señaló Lily, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír demasiado.

— _No,_ dijiste que ir a tu trabajo sin preguntar era acoso. Hoy todo resultó ser una bonita casualidad, y además te estoy avisando antes de llegar. —Sonaba tan ridículamente inocente que Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Cuando volvió a hablar, prácticamente escuchó la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes hambre?

De haber sido más joven y tener menos control sobre sus acciones, a Lily se le habría escapado un suspiro que dejara en evidencia los sentimientos que acababa de despertar en ella con esa pregunta. Por suerte, logró contenerse y limitarse a aceptar su propuesta con toda la templanza que reunió.

Como había llegado más temprano de su hora de comida, tuvo que hacerlo esperar durante unos veinte minutos que pasó revisando constantemente su reloj. Cuando se cumplieron, apenas se despidió de sus compañeros antes de salir despedida a la puerta. Trató de no dedicarle demasiados pensamientos a su actitud para no avergonzarse.

Había esperado encontrar el conocido auto negro con placas especiales esperándola en la entrada, pero esta resultó estar vacía. No había ningún vehículo en la calle con esa descripción, y estaba por sacar el celular para llamarlo cuando un auto azul oscuro le hizo cambio de luces. Frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo en confusión, pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver que no se detenía. Claramente era su atención la que trataba de captar.

Cruzó la calle para llegar hasta allá y su sorpresa sólo aumentó cuando llegó al lado del conductor y este bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, incrédula—. ¿Dónde está Thom?

—¿Si te dije mi nombre cuando hablamos? —replicó James, entrecerrando los ojos con intriga—. Porque no me explico porque esperarías a Thom.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué haces ahí sentado?

—Conduzco.

—Tú no sabes conducir —apuntó Lily mirándolo con sospecha—. ¿Remus sabe que estás aquí?

—Disculpa, pero que haya llegado aquí casi sin rasguños prueba que sí sé conducir —alegó él, levantando la barbilla con dignidad antes de chasquear la lengua—. Y sí, él también piensa que vine con Thom.

—Porque no sabes conducir —apuntó Lily, sonriendo resulta—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esta decisión suicida?

—Pues no quería compartir a mi cita de almuerzo con mi chófer, ¿está muy mal?

—Para una persona normal no, para alguien que no conoce las salidas de la autopista… —Dejó el resto de la oración en el aire y se echó a reír ante su mirada ofendida —. Anda, muévete.

—¿A dónde? —inquirió, confundido.

—Pues al otro asiento —indicó Lily, apuntando al lugar del copiloto con la cabeza—. No pienso poner nuestras vidas en tus manos. Yo, a diferencia de ti, salí excelente en mi examen de conducción.

—¿Debería estar sorprendido? —Se carcajeó el joven, quitándose el cinturón para obedecer y cambiarse de puesto—. Ahora quiero escuchar sobre los tres meses de insomnio que te ganaste estudiando para eso…

Lo único que se ganó fue un manotazo en el brazo cuando la pelirroja ocupó su lugar. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que él desestimó con una sonrisa inocente, antes de ajustar el asiento a su altura y ponerse en marcha.

—¿A dónde tenías planeado ir? —le preguntó ella, incorporándose en el camino—. No tengo mucho tiempo para almorzar…

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —Se giró para mirarlo y descubrir que hablaba en serio—. Pensé que íbamos a almorzar.

—Eso haremos, la madre de Pete me dio una cesta con todo —le indicó, señalando el asiento trasero con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Supongo que con un parque estaremos bien.

—Siempre tan mortal —lo picó Lily, esbozando una sonrisa cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza—. Ya sé a dónde vamos a ir.

Ignoró las preguntas que James tenía para ella y siguió conduciendo, desviándose para salir del centro y adentrarse al camino que llevaba a su vecindario. Iba a tomarle un poco más del tiempo que requería para ir y regresar antes de que acabara su descanso, pero ya no era posible sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

El viaje en auto fue ameno y libre de incomodidades. Como siempre, James no se calló en todo el camino y Lily le siguió la conversación con todas las ganas del mundo. No hablaron de nada demasiado importante, pero había extrañado tanto charlar con él que hasta una conversación sobre el clima estuvo bien recibida.

Durante un buen rato, se permitió creer que todo estaba bien. La fiesta de Mar no había pasado y ellos seguían juntos. Esa pequeña fantasía sirvió para llenar el agujero que se había abierto en su pecho ese último mes.

—Ya llegamos —anunció la pelirroja, agradeciendo que el lugar estuviera vacío.

—Ey, hemos estado aquí antes. Bueno, pasamos por aquí —corrigió él, dando un vistazo al lugar—. Esa es tu escuela.

—Sip, veo que tienes buena memoria —asintió Lily, sonriendo mientras terminaba de aparcar el auto—. Anda, bájate.

Técnicamente no era un parque, sino más bien un terreno más o menos grande con unos cuantos árboles y mesas de picnic. Lily ubicó su favorita y las guió hasta ella, donde se sentaron en el mismo banco, uno frente al otro.

—Este es el parque no oficial de mi antigua escuela —empezó a contarle la pelirroja, sabiendo que debía estar preguntándose qué demonios hacían ahí—. No sé si lo seguirán haciendo, pero nosotros solíamos venir aquí luego de clases. ¿Está lindo, cierto?

—Bastante, me gusta —aprobó James, antes de girarse hacia ella y enarcar una ceja, divertido—. Pero si tuviste alguna cita aquí con el sujeto de los diez envases de helado, mi corazón va a romperse.

—No puedes seguir llamándolo así, él tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? —Lily se rió a pesar de su intento por sonar severa—. Y supongo que habremos venido con nuestros amigos, pero creo que no en una cinta.

—Bueno, puedo vivir con eso —se lamentó él, sonriendo con le arrancó más risas—. Esto es… bastante diferente a mi escuela.

—No me digas —ironizó ella, riendo por lo bajo—. ¿En qué se diferencia?

—Es mucho más grande, para empezar, como diez veces este terreno —le contó James, entrecerrando los ojos para visualizarlo—. Y luce más antigua, especialmente porque es una especie de castillo. También es muy estricta, no podíamos simplemente salir al patio a pasar el rato…

Lily escuchó atentamente su explicación, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que era tan sincero respecto a su educación. Antes solo se había dedicado a contarle las partes divertidas, como sus travesuras con Sirius y su paso por el equipo de fútbol, pero esa vez decidió abrirse y darle una visión realista de lo que habían sido sus años en ese internado tan elitista.

Creía entender por qué había decidido contarle todo ese de repente, y la muchacha sintió como el resentimiento que había endurecido su corazón esas últimas semanas empezaba a ablandarse poco a poco. En especial cuando la conversación tomó tornas mucho más serias.

—Estaba en último año cuando ella murió, creo que te lo dije. Tenía una presentación muy importante, habían ido muchas personas a verla. Papá también fue, pero mamá estaba de viaje. —Su voz era muy grave mientras iba relatando todo, al igual que su semblante—. Me enteré después, pero él supo lo que había pasado antes de que yo subiera a hablar. No me lo dijo para no alterarme, así que se quedó sentado como si todo estuviera bien.

—James… eso es horrible —le dijo ella con la voz quebrada—. No… no me imagino como debe haber sido.

—Yo tampoco, sinceramente no sé como lo hizo —admitió, mirándola a los ojos—. Después comprendí que es parte del trabajo, lucir sereno y calmado aunque todo se esté desmoronando. Es lo que las personas esperan de nosotros.

Ella asintió con una sensación contradictoria batiéndose en su pecho. Se sentía muy abrumada por la historia y por los sentimientos que reflejaban los ojos del muchacho, pero el hecho de que se lo estuviera contando le generaba cierto alivio. Estaba renunciando a su idea de protegerla constantemente de la realidad de su vida, y eso significaba muchísimo para Lily.

Queriendo que lo supiera, le dedicó una sonrisa consoladora y tomó una de su mano entre las suyas, apretándola.

—Gracias por contarme esto —murmuró ella.

—No me agradezcas, debí haberlo hecho antes . En verdad, hay demasiadas cosas que debí haberte contado hace mucho —se lamentó él con una sonrisa apenada, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar—. Y yo también debería agradecerte…

—¿Por qué?

—Mar me contó que la acompañaste a la clínica. Dijo que no era gran cosa, ya sabes como es. —Entornó los ojos sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero en verdad sí lo es, así que gracias.

—No fue nada, me alegró muchísimo que me llamara —admitió Lily, sonrojándose por su intensa mirada—. Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea… Ambos pueden.

—Y ambos nos consideramos muy afortunados. —Esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, como si ella no sintiera las rodillas suficientemente débiles—. Y voy a tener que tomarte la palabra en eso de que podemos contar contigo. Espero que no te importe.

—Si me explicas, puedo decirte si me importa —replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con intriga.

—El cumpleaños de mi madre será dentro de un par de semanas, y no me preguntes por qué, pero mi padre le metió la idea en la cabeza a Mar de que debíamos organizar algo para celebrarlo. Ella ya tiene un millón de propuestas de las que no me entero, pero quería saber si te gustaría ayudarnos.

—¿Ayudarlos? —inquirió Lily, perpleja por la invitación—. James, yo no sé nada de organizar eventos…

—Yo tampoco, ¡por eso será perfecto! —alegó James con optimismo—. Podrás ayudarme a lograr que Mar no nos quiebre finalmente. Vamos, sé que te divertirás usando todos tus resaltadores y miles de carpetas…

A pesar del empujón juguetón que le dio, no pudo evitar echarse a reír junto a él.

Era una propuesta que, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido rechazar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Hemos vuelto luego de este hiatus bastante largo, pero como ya les he dicho: no importa cuánto tarde, siempre regresaré. Ahora más que nunca debo ponerme a toda marcha porque oficialmente a esta hermosa historia solo le quedan tres capítulos para finalizar. Estoy triste y a la vez muy feliz por esto, y voy a tratar de escribir el punto final antes de que termine el primer trimestre del año. ¡Crucen sus dedos!**

 **No fue muy largo el capítulo, pero sí logré tocar varias cositas importantes y encaminarnos hacia el final. Por otra parte, quiero disculparme si la escena de Mar con la psicóloga no fue muy accurate. La verdad es que no tengo experiencia vivencial con este tipo de situaciones, pero traté de escribirlo lo más real posible usando el instinto y lo poco que sé sobre el tema.**

 **No puedo irme sin hacer un pequeño paréntesis para señalar lo importante de recibir asistencia psicológica en momentos difíciles de nuestras vidas. Si están pasando por algo, no tengan miedo de pedir ayuda, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Sean como Mar y traten de enfrentar el miedo a la terapia que los resultados valdrán la pena.**

 **Voy a cortar luego de este pequeño sermón jajaja, prometiendo que el próximo capítulo vendrá mucho más rápido que este. ¡Los quiero un montón! Gracias por seguir esperándome y leyéndome, nos leemos pronto.** _ **Bye.**_


	17. This Love

17

 _ **This love is alive back from the dead. These hands had to let it go free, and this love came back to me**_

This Love — Taylor Swift

 **.**

Marlene se sentía segura de afirmar que aquella era la primera vez en su vida que estaba despierta a las cinco de la mañana, sobria, por decisión propia y sintiéndose completamente satisfecha.

Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio y estaba segura de que iba a caer dormida en cualquier instante, pero observar su trabajo erguido en aquel terreno que hasta hacía una semana había estado vacío, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—Los chicos empezaran a entrar a partir de las diez, para entonces todos esos inflables deben estar listos —volvió a indicar la princesa, dando un último recorrido—. Y tratemos que haya suficientes baños, ¿de acuerdo? Dios sabe que lo necesitaran.

—Qué espanto —murmuró Mary, bostezando con la nariz metida en su tabla de anotaciones—. Mar, creo que es hora de irnos…

—Sí, sí, enseguida —le aseguró la aludida, repitiendo la misma respuesta que había estado dando durante dos horas—. Solo damos otro recorrido y estamos listas.

—No hay más recorridos que dar, todo está montando —le explicó su amiga con paciencia—. Todo el mundo tiene asignadas sus tareas y en cualquier momento las personas empezaran a formar.

—Pero yo…

—Tú tienes que ir a descansar, darte una ducha y vestirte para regresar —la interrumpió Mary, tomándola del brazo y dedicándole una mirada significativa—. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona serás si apareces ojerosa y medio dormida?

—Eh, una grandiosa, no creas que no lo he hecho antes —bromeó Mar, suspirando resignada al ver que la joven no cedía—. Bueeeno, está bien. Solo déjame tomar unas fotos para enviárselas a James, ¿de acuerdo?

Mary asintió, disimulando sin éxito su cansancio, y se retiró un poco para no salir en ninguna de las fotografías de su jefa. El lugar no había sufrido cambios drásticos desde que su hermano se había marchado a descansar del ajetreo del día, pero aún así deseaba que viera todo antes de que iniciara el evento; estaría lleno para cuando ellos llegaran.

—De todas formas no creo que las vea hasta que despierte —comentó la joven, tomando una última imagen. Sonrió con sugerencia antes de añadir—: Se marchó con muy buena compañía.

—Dijo que iba a dejarla en su casa antes de ir al palacio —le recordó Mary, sonrojándose ante lo que su amiga implicaba—. Y Lily estaba exhausta, no creo que…

—Bah, nada que cinco minutos en un auto no resuelvan. —Ante la mirada abochornada de su asistente, Marlene tuvo que echarse a reír—. Ya, no me verás así cuando Peter te…

—Mar, por favor —le suplicó Mary, casi adolorida.

La aludida siguió riéndose con ganas, pero se las arregló para dedicarle una mirada conciliadora a su amiga antes de rodear sus hombros con un brazo y guiarla hacia la salida donde el auto las esperaba.

Mar conocía el buen humor que podía alcanzar cuando se encontraba en medio de la organización de algún evento, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo experimentaba con algo relacionado a su título o a la institución que representaba su familia. Era diferente, porque se trataba de un acto divertido y, lo más importante, era en nombre de su madre, pero desde el principio le había quedado claro que no se trataba sólo de una enorme feria familiar; James se las había arreglado para que fuera así.

Le había impresionado la facilidad con la que su hermano se las había arreglado para involucrar patrocinadores y reunir una lista gigante de fundaciones y caridades a las cuales se les donaría el dinero recaudado. Todas estaban relacionadas con causas que su madre apoyaba, y se había sentido asquerosamente culpable al darse cuenta de que no conocía la mitad. Haberse involucrado en la feria la estaba ayudando a lidiar con eso y con muchísimas otras cosas, como el tiempo de ocio que le sobraba y la hacía pensar de más.

Estaba siendo una forma excelente de mantenerse ocupada, y se sentía animada por primera vez en semanas.

Además, aunque no lo pensara demasiado, era la primera en vez en meses que se sentía así por cuenta propia.

—James quiere llegar mañana apenas empiece, pero lo voy a convencer de ir después porque necesito dormir —le contó a Mary mientras ambas luchaban para no dormirse—. Creo que estará bien si llegamos para el concierto, ¿tú qué dices?

—Me parece bien, tu padre se irá justo después de eso —respondió la aludida con la voz adormilada—. Podrán tomar lindas fotos…

—Camille estará muy feliz —soltó la princesa con ironía, torciendo el gesto—. Ella no… No va a asistir, ¿cierto? Eso se mantiene.

—Estará en Gales durante los próximos dos días —confirmó ella, sonriéndole apenas—. No te preocupes por ella.

Mar asintió y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de alivio, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a relajarse.

No había sido necesario que se lo dijera a su padre; el hombre sólo se había encargado, de forma bastante discreta, de arreglar que su esposa se marchara durante el evento, y ella no podía estar más agradecida por eso.

Era normal que detestara la idea de Camille formando parte de cualquier aspecto de su vida, pero la simple idea de que apareciera en ese evento era algo simplemente inconcebible. Se ponía mal solo de imaginar su presencia, manchando todo lo que había organizado y arruinándolo para ella.

Pensar en tenerla cerca de algo centrado en su madre la enfermaba.

—Y Mar, crees que… —empezó a decir Mary, tomándose un segundo para escoger sus palabras—. ¿Crees que Sirius venga?

La respuesta no la sorprendió, porque llevaba todas esas semanas esperando que alguien finalmente se atreviera a realizarla. Sin embargo, eso no logró detener los latidos que se saltó su corazón al escucharla.

—No lo sé —admitió en un susurro.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —inquirió Mary, sospechosamente envalentonada por el cansancio—. Si prefieres que no…

—Es un evento para todo el pueblo, no para mí —le cortó Mar, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no seré yo quien prive a nadie de su derecho a asistir.

Ninguna dijo nada más después de eso. El suave sonido del auto deslizándose en la vía prácticamente vacía y la tenue luz del amanecer filtrándose por las ventanillas, crearon un ambiente tan pacífico que fue imposible no dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Mar estaba a un paso de la inconsciencia cuando escuchó la distante voz de Mary.

—Pero si te gustaría verlo —afirmó la chica, medio dormida pero sin dudar.

—Claro que sí —confesó Mar, sin tapujos, dejando caer sus párpados—. Pero esto no se trata de él.

Se quedó dormida luego de eso, tranquila de saber lo cierta que era esa afirmación.

* * *

A pesar de que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había despertado en esa habitación, Lily se sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado cuando los rayos de luz le indicaron que ya había amanecido.

Fue muy consciente de dónde estaba y de la persona que dormía a su lado cuando abrió los ojos, todavía pesados por las profundas horas de sueño, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera increíblemente surrealista. En su fuero interno había estado deseando volver allí, pero su parte más racional había estado procurando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Al final, eso lo estaba haciendo más satisfactorio.

Suspiró con comodidad y se acurrucó más debajo la manta, tratando de mantener el diminuto espacio que la separaba de él. Estaba contenta de haber dejado que James la convenciera de quedarse; ni siquiera se había molestado por desestimar el millón de excusas tontas que había inventado para enredarla. Ella las había aceptado a manos llenas.

No habían hecho nada más que dormir —su pijama integra e impoluta era la prueba de eso—, ni siquiera se habían besado y ninguno de los dos había intentado nada, pero eso no cambiaba que había sido una buena noche.

Y la mañana prometía repetir aquella sensación, por eso le costó tanto hacerse a la idea de que debía irse. Tenían por delante un día muy largo que debía empezar ya.

—James… —lo llamó con la voz todavía pastosa. Se aclaró la garganta a la vez que estiraba un

brazo para moverlo con suavidad—. Ey, despierta…

Estaba hundido en un sueño tan profundo que a la pelirroja le llevó un buen par de segundos recibir una reacción de su parte. Se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír ante la expresión confundida que le llenó el rostro antes de parpadear y reconocerla a su lado. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Lily, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Buenos días —respondió él, dejando salir un bostezo mientras se estiraba—. ¿Por qué ya amaneció y aún así siento que dormí media hora?

—Porque tu cabecita real no está acostumbrada a perder sus horas de descanso —lo picó ella, soltando una risita.

—Te sorprendería saber a todo lo que mi cabecita real está acostumbrada —bromeó él, mirándola con solo un ojo—. No a que mi hermana la lleve a los últimos límites de su capacidad, pero…

—Sí, hablando de eso… —Lily se mordisqueó el labio y entrecerró los ojos antes de terminar—. Ya tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Debo ir a mi casa antes de regresar a la feria. Tengo que darme una ducha, vestirme…

—Yo tengo una ducha que te puedo prestar, y hay más ropa para ti en el clóset de Mar que en todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

—Aunque me _encantaría_ meterme al clóset de Mar sin su autorización… —ironizó ella, lanzándole una mirada significativa—, en serio tengo que irme.

James hizo un mohín como respuesta, pero no la detuvo cuando Lily se incorporó y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, buscando desperezarse y encontrar la volunta de marcharse.

—Pensé que quizás podríamos llegar juntos... —comentó él, todavía tendido en el colchón.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mis padres —le recordó Lily, girándose para verlo—. Y… creo que será más sensato si llegamos cada quien por su lado.

Él abrió la boca, seguramente para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla luego de un segundo. Movió la cabeza en un asentimiento, a pesar de no lucir muy contento con la idea. No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos lo dijera, pero ya habían atraído demasiada atención a su relación con todas las reuniones que habían hecho para organizar la feria, y lo último que deseaban era robarse el foco de lo que realmente importaba.

—Voy a ir a cambiarme. —Se levantó de la cama y tomó la ropa que había dejado apilada en la mesa de noche—. Lo haré en el vestidor, ¿está bien?

—Seguro. Dios no quiera que te vea desnuda, ya que no lo he hecho antes…

El resto de la oración fue reemplazada por la carcajada que el príncipe soltó cuando ella tomó sus anteojos y se los arrojó a la cara.

—Qué gracioso —masculló ella, sonrojada desde la raíz del cabello—. Pues con esa actitud dudo que eso vaya a cambiar.

Se escabulló hacia el vestidor antes de que él pudiera responder, aunque aún así alcanzó a mirar la expresión pasmada que le quedó tras decir eso. Procuró concentrarse en vestirse y estar lista para partir y no en lo que acababa de decir.

Mientras hacía eso, viajó hasta su propio clóset donde el conjunto que Mar había escogido para ella la esperaba. Suspiró aliviada al recordarlo. Al menos, era algo menos sobre lo que preocuparse.

—Marlene está demente —justo le dijo James cuando regresó a la habitación. Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirando el celular con incredulidad—. ¡Seguía en el terreno a las cinco de la mañana! Dijo que se iría justo después de nosotros.

—Tampoco es que nos fuimos muy temprano —señaló Lily, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—Porque ella no nos quería dejar marchar. —James resopló al recordar, pero no lucía tan enfadado como quería aparentar—. Estaba por pedirnos que armaramos el escenario nosotros mismos.

—Déjala en paz —le ordenó ella, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa—. Es adorable lo emocionada que está.

—Lo sería más si no me estuviera explotando… pero no puedo negar que me alegra —admitió él, permitiendo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran de manera afectuosa—. Nunca la había visto así con algo realmente serio.

—Me contó que es parte de la terapia que está retomando —explicó Lily, rememorando lo que Mar le había dicho—. Busca enfocar sus energías en algo positivo. Me parece que lo está haciendo muy bien.

—Por suerte. —James soltó un suspiro aliviado al que le siguió una sonrisa agradecida. Giró la cabeza para verla a los ojos—. Gracias por habernos ayudado con todo esto. Sé que fue una locura, pero…

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto —le aseguró ella, cegada por su sonrisa—. Te dije que podían contar conmigo.

La verdad es que ella no sentía que hubiera hecho mucho, solo procurar otorgarles algo de la organización que tanto a él como a su hermana le faltaban. Eran muy buenos dando ideas y teniendo todo tipo de visiones, pero no los mejores encontrando una manera efectiva de llevarlo a cabo.

No obstante, Lily no se sintió con la voluntad para replicar todo eso; estaba muy ocupada perdiéndose en los ojos de James y en su sonrisa que de repente se sentía demasiado cercana. Estaba tan sumergida en esa visión que no se dio cuenta de cómo él disminuía gradualmente la distancia hasta que sintió su respiración acariciándole el rostro.

Le dio tiempo de sentir como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban antes de que el beso llegara, posándose sobre sus labios con una suavidad casi etérea, pero real. Muy real.

Sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba ante la realización de aquello que había estado anhelando durante semanas. Se encontró respondiéndole con dulzura, apenas moviendo los labios contra los suyos, sintiendo que el tiempo no había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho eso.

Pero no se permitió sentirse así durante mucho tiempo, por lo que se encontró frenando sus ansias de echarle los brazos al cuello y profundizar el beso hasta que el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones.

Por eso lo extendió un segundo más antes de separarse, con firmeza pero a regañadientes.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró con un hilo de voz, sintiendo cosquillas en los labios.

—Solo estás tratando de torturarme —la acusó James, mirándola suplicante.

—Pues te lo mereces. Tan fácil no te lo puedo poner —alegó ella, enarcando las cejas y sonriendo con inocencia—. Te veo a la tarde.

James intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se apartó con la suficiente rapidez para impedírselo. Se puso de pie de inmediato, riendo ante su expresión tan fastidiada como divertida.

Tenía que aprovechar los restos de su voluntad mientras él terminaba por quebrarlos.

Aunque la verdad fuera que no podía esperar por eso.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas a ir?

—¿Qué no te soné seguro las otras cincuenta veces que lo repetí? —Sirius chasqueó la lengua con irritación y siguió revisando estupideces en su celular—. No, no voy a ir.

—¿Y ya lo pensaste bien? —insistió Peter, parado a su lado—. Todos vamos a ir, Mary dice que será divertido…

—No digo que tu novia esté mintiendo, Pete, solo que no tengo doce años para encontrar divertida una feria de juegos.

—No habrá solo juegos —le explicó su amigo, empecinado—. En un rato empieza el concierto e irán muchas bandas que te gustan…

—Pues compró un maldito boleto y las veo en concierto, ¿puedes dejar de joder? —le espetó con brusquedad, mirándolo con exasperación—. No tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar, Peter, así que déjalo estar.

—Todos vamos a estar ahí, es importante para James… y para Mar.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y regresó la atención a su teléfono. Peter había llegado a su apartamento unos minutos atrás, y desde entonces había estado mareándolo con un montón de estupideces y promoción barata de ese evento. Él lo había escuchado con una impresionante paciencia, esperando el momento en que finalmente la mencionara.

Sabía que era la verdadera razón de aquella visita; no tenía ninguna duda.

—Ha trabajado muy duro estas semanas. Incluso Lily...

—Ya lo sé —le cortó Sirius entre dientes, recordando todo lo que la pelirroja le había estado contando. Sin parar—. Justo por eso es que no pienso ir.

—Pero…

—No voy a aparecerme en ese lugar para terminar peleando con ella y que termine saliendo en toda la puta prensa nacional —continuó él, apretando el agarre en su celular por inercia—. Tuve suficiente de ese circo por el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces no te pelees con ella —sugirió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo ve, cómete un algodón de azúcar y compórtate.

—Para eso no me arriesgo y me quedo aquí.

—A su madre le hubiera gustado que fueras.

Ese era un argumento que no se había esperado recibir, y deseó no haberse dado cuenta del salto que dio su estómago y del sentimiento de culpa que lo invadió en respuesta. De esa forma habría sido más fácil desestimarlo.

—He estado en esa universidad de mierda tres años por ella —replicó Sirius, bajando significativamente su hostilidad—. Debería estar conforme.

—Eres imbécil —lo acusó Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación—. Bueno, no te molesto más, Remus me está esperando en el auto…

—¿Remus está contigo? —se sorprendió Sirius, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Y por qué no subió? Me sorprende que te haya dejado el papel de insoportable oficial.

—No quería venir, dijo que no iba a perder su tiempo buscando imposibles. —Peter ignoró la expresión ofendida de su amigo y continuó—. A mí me pareció que podríamos convencerte…

—No sé por qué pensarías algo así.

—Porque tú quieres a Mar —afirmó con rotundidad, ignorando como el corazón de Sirius se detenía por un segundo—. Y apoyarla hoy es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella.

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es mantenerme alejado —replicó el aludido, perdiendo la firmeza en sus palabras—. Más claro no pudo haber quedado.

—A no ser que pretendas dejar de ser amigo de James, veo complicado que puedas cumplir con eso. Creo que lo mejor será que lo asumas y te vayas acostumbrando. —Ignorando la mueca disgustada de su amigo, Peter se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Bueno, si estás seguro entonces me voy. Te envió fotos y después te cuento que tal estuvo.

Sirius abrió la puerta boca detenerlo, pero al final la volvió a cerrar y dejó que se marchara. Tenía que ser firme y mantener su posición, reconocer cuando su presencia era requerida y quedarse al margen de los lugares donde nadie lo necesitaba.

No había hecho falta que Peter se lo dijera; él ya sabía lo importante que ese evento estaba siendo para Mar. Y, por una vez, no pensaba ser quién lo arruinara.

* * *

James sonrió mientras observaba como Mar presentaba al grupo que estaba por subir a tocar, uno de los preferidos de su madre. Luego, se giró hacia la multitud que los vitoreaba y sintió que su pecho se inflaba con orgullo y gratitud; era muchísima la gente que estaba apostada bajo el escenario para disfrutar del concierto, y eso sin contar a los que seguían dispersos entre los juegos y otros entretenimientos de la feria.

Se sentía orgulloso, porque habían trabajado muy duro y aquel día estaba dando resultados más que beneficiosos; y se sentía agradecido con todas esas personas que habían asistido para honrar a su madre y el trabajo que había hecho.

Subió su micrófono para despedirse y volver a agradecerles a todos por su presencia, e intercambió una mirada rápida con su hermana antes de salir del escenario. Mar lucía contenta, una vez pasado el estrés de las primeras horas se había logrado relajar y parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, y James supo reconocer la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho.

No se le ocurría una mejor forma de celebrar a su madre.

—Te estoy diciendo que el guitarrista no dejaba de verme; yo nunca me invento esas cosas —insistía Mar mientras regresaban al espacio que les habían dado como camerino—. No puedo culparlo, claro, pero debería ser más disimulado en público.

—No luces muy molesta al respecto —le hizo notar James, echándose a reír ante su mirada inocente—. Siempre puedes esperar que salga y pedirle el número.

—Uy no, los músicos no son lo mío. Para adicciones y traumas sin resolver me tengo a mí misma. —Sonrió con elocuencia y tomó asiento en la silla frente a su tocador—. Y si me disculpas, me voy a bajar de estos zancos. Necesitaré a mis pies enteros para soportar el resto del día…

—Te dije que salieras con tus zapatillas pero no me hiciste caso. Claro que estabas demasiado nerviosa para escu…

—¡Yo no estaba nerviosa! —saltó Mar, demasiado rápido para que sonara real. A su pesar, James volvió a reírse—. Disculpa, pero no todos estamos acostumbrados a hacer el ridículo delante de toda esa gente.

—Pues no lo hiciste tan mal para ser la primera vez. —James sonrió y enarcó una ceja—. Y para estar nerviosa.

—Eres un tarado. ¿Quién no se va a poner nervioso? Contigo y papá soltando todas esas tonterías antes de subir…

—Solo te decíamos que estamos orgullosos de ti. Esto quedó fantástico…

—Lo hicimos entre los dos —murmuró ella, desviando la atención mientras se calzaba las zapatillas—. Si me quieren dar crédito para que no me sienta una fracasada y tenga que volver a internarme pues…

—Te damos el crédito porque te lo mereces —le cortó su hermano, sonriéndole con sinceridad—. Siempre has tenido un talento especial para estas cosas.

—Con un presupuesto así cualquiera podría organizar un buen evento. Con eso y las agendas de tu novia. —Mar rió al recordar—. No sé si fue mejor tener su ayuda o ver tu cara de imbécil enamorado cada vez que sugería una buena idea.

—Es que tenía muchas, no es mi culpa.

—Eres tan ridículo, James. Me burlaría más si no te quisiera. —Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella lo interrumpió, esbozando una sonrisa libre de dobles intenciones—. Mamá la habría adorado.

Él le sonrió de regreso, sintiéndose encantado de escucharla decir eso. Era algo que había pensado muchísimas veces, y de lo que estaba totalmente seguro, pero que Mar también lo creyera le agregaba más peso y lo hacía sentirse más real.

—Yo también lo creo. Eso, y que habría amado todo esto —añadió, moviendo una mano alrededor de ambos para abarcar todo el lugar—. Se habría sentido orgullosa de ti.

—Solo porque accedí a contratar esa espantosa granja de contacto que le gustaba —señaló la chica, arrugando la nariz con desagrado y poniéndose de pie—. Te juro que no pienso volver a pasar por ahí; apesta a animales mojados y paja. Ugh…

—Nunca vas a superar que te hayan negado ese poni a los siete, ¿cierto?

La voz conocida, pero inesperada, provocó que ambos hermanos dieran un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se giraran hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar el recién llegado.

—Tenía ocho, no siete —corrigió Mar, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad y salir de su estupor inicial—. Si vas a burlarte de mí, por lo menos verifica tus datos.

—Eras una mocosa llorona, un año no hace la diferencia. —Sirius sonrió, burlón, y ladeó la cabeza—. Doce tampoco, por lo que entiendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó James a su amigo, interviniendo para mantener la fiesta en paz—. Pensé que no ibas a…

—No iba a venir, estaba ocupado —explicó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero el idiota de Peter fue a buscarme y parecía desesperado. No quería hacer su día miserable con mi ausencia.

—A mí me parece que Peter está muy bien sin ti —replicó Mar, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y mi falta de asistente es prueba suficiente.

—Entonces vine a salvarlos a ustedes, el punto sigue siendo lo magnánimo que soy.

—Tú ni sabes que significa esa palabra —aseguró ella, entornando los ojos—. ¿Y cómo se supone que entraste aquí?

—Yo le di un pase —admitió James por lo bajo, ligeramente incómodo—. Por si quería entrar, así no tendría que hacer la fila…

—Eso se llama nepotismo y está mal visto, James.

—Si quieres, me largo —le dijo Sirius, serio, enarcando una ceja—. Lo menos que quiero es perturbar el feliz día de la princesa.

—Este no es mi día, imbécil, es…

—Mar, ¿qué te parece si vas a dar una vuelta? —sugirió James, desviando la atención para evitar que la situación se descontrolara—. La gente querrá verte, puedes llevar a Sirius contigo y enseñarle el lugar.

La aludida abrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensarlo mejor tras la mirada significativa que le dedicó su hermano. Inspiró con fuerza y aguardó un segundo para permitir que su cuerpo y sus facciones se relajaran.

James no se habría atrevido a comentarlo, pero le daba la impresión de que su repentina presencia la había puesto nerviosa.

—¿Ya comiste? —le preguntó a Sirius, diplomáticamente.

—Eso depende —respondió este, sonriendo con sugerencia—. ¿Preguntas por comida o por algo más?

—Qué asco —soltó James, arrugando la nariz, sin saber cómo sentirse cuando ambos se echaron a reír—. Mejor lárguense, ¿sí?

—Déjalo, está de malas porque Lily lo está haciendo sufrir por sus estupideces —le contó Mar a Sirius con complicidad, mientras caminaba hacia él—. Casi actúa como si no lo mereciera.

—Nadie merece la continencia a la que está sometido —apuntó Sirius, siguiéndola—. Lo lleva tan mal que se le nota en la cara…

El príncipe entornó los ojos y dejó que se marcharan, sin tomarse personal las bromas a su costa. Si eso los ayudaba a sobrellevar el estar juntos —sin asesinarse—, por primera vez en semanas, pues no le importaba ayudarlos. Siempre y cuando no quemaran la feria o llamaran demasiado la atención, por él estaba bien.

Tenía sus propias cosas de qué ocuparse.

—Ey, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —le dijo Lily, sonriendo, cuando lo vio aparecer en el salón aparte desde donde estaba viendo el concierto—. Lo hicieron genial allá arriba.

—Bueno, solo fue presentar y decir unas palabras. Nada que necesitara mucha habilidad —desestimó él, sonriéndole de vuelta—. ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí? ¿Tus padres la pasan bien?

—Están encantados, al parecer es la banda favorita de toda su generación —comentó Lily, riéndose con él—. Gracias por estar siendo tan atento con ellos, en serio lo aprecio.

—No seas tonta, me alegra que estén disfrutando del día.

—Sí, casi no se han dado cuenta de que estás agasajándolos para ganar puntos conmigo —lo acusó la pelirroja, divertida, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? En todo caso estoy tratando de agasajarte a ti para ganar puntos con ellos. Hay que hacer sacrificios por comer el pastel de tu madre.

—Ah, pues es bueno saberlo —se rió ella, entornando los ojos—. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros para seguir viendo la presentación?

—En verdad tengo que ir a hablar con la gente de las fundaciones que vinieron, revisar como va todo —le explicó, esbozando su sonrisa más encantadora—. Quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo.

—Ah, bueno… Si no me estoy entrometiendo…

—Claro que no, quiero mostrarte de qué va la parte trabajosa. No todo puede ser diversión, Lily.

—Pues es lo que me hiciste creer durante mucho tiempo —lo acusó ella, viendo la oportunidad y tomándola—. Pero si insistes, supongo que puedo acompañarte.

Él sonrió como si acabara de ganarse la lotería. Así era como se sentía cada vez que ella aceptaba alguno de los acercamientos que estaba realizando para reparar el daño que había causado. Se llenó de júbilo nada más de recordar el que había tenido lugar aquella misma mañana.

Todavía no había ganado, pero estaba bastante cerca.

* * *

El concierto estaba llegando a la mitad, a pesar de que ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse y los juegos empezaban a quedar desolados. Los niños salían de estos ya cansados por toda la actividad que habían tenido desde temprano, pidiéndoles a sus padres que los cargaran hasta el auto para volver a casa.

En ese trajín, más de uno se fijó en la elegante figura apostada a un lado de las atracciones, observando los resultados de su arduo trabajo. Ella observaba como se les iluminaban los ojos al encontrarla y en sus rostros aparecían las más encantadas de las sonrisas.

—¡Mira, papá, es la princesa!

Mar les devolvía la sonrisa y movía la mano en señal de saludo, soltando una risita al ver sus expresiones maravilladas. Toda la vida la había hecho sentir rara ese poder innato de causar aquellas reacciones en las personas; le resultaba muy incómodo, por lo general, pero ese día había decidido aceptarlo y corresponderles.

Tratar de ser un poco más como su madre.

—Esos tienen que ser los baños portátiles más elegantes que he visto en toda mi vida —exclamó Sirius, llegando junto a ella mientras se secaba las manos sobre el pantalón—. ¿Pediste que los diseñaran como el de tu cuarto o qué?

—Casi, menos pequeño por cuestión de presupuesto —bromeó la aludida, entornando los ojos—. Los baños portátiles son un asco; dan claustrofobia y ganas de morir. No iba a tener eso en mi evento.

—A mí no me parece que sean tan malos. Quizá porque los relaciono con otras cosas —comentó él, guiñándole un ojo y esbozando una sonrisa sucia.

—Animal, ¿quién fue la pobre a la que no le pudiste pagar un hotel?

—Vamos, no te la vas a dar de decente ahora. —Sin borrar la sonrisa, Sirius enarcó una ceja y dio otro paso hacia ella—. No conmigo.

Mar le mantuvo la mirada con arrogancia, tratando de no dejar en evidencia el temblor que le debilitó las rodillas cuando todos los recuerdos volaron a su mente. No era tan estúpida para creer que aquel comentario podía tender dobles intenciones, pero su cuerpo no parecía captar el mensaje.

—La última vez que me miraste así, terminamos en una posición bastante comprometedora —le recordó Mar, aparentando una entereza que no sentía—. Y por aquí no hay ningún trono disponible.

—Bueno, bueno, yo solo comentaba —aseguró él, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia—. Entonces, ¿qué más hay que hacer por aquí?

—No mucho —murmuró ella, dándose cuenta de que deseaba estirar un poco más el tiempo a su lado—. Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de volver al concierto.

Sirius asintió y la siguió, sumiso, para recorrer el terreno que habían estado viendo desde que había llegado. Decidió consolarse en como él no había puesto reparo en el monótono recorrido y la insignificante charla que habían mantenido hasta el momento.

La hacía creer que, quizás, no era la única que deseaba aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Fue un alivio que el lugar empezar a quedarse vacío; habían tenido suficiente con las miradas imprudentes y la ocasional fotografía de la que habían sido víctimas más temprano. Poder desprenderse de eso era como quitarse un peso de encima; lo menos que Mar necesitaba eran los fantasmas de eso que los había separado.

No podía que negar lo extraño que se sentía estar con él luego de todo lo que había ocurrido y, además, tratando de comportarse y de no echarse a la garganta del otro. Ambos estaban haciendo el esfuerzo y a Mar eso le daba paz.

Había trabajado mucho en recuperar su fuerza y energía como para perderla por algo que no tenía caso.

—Ey, ¿quieres dar una vuelta? —le preguntó de golpe, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y deteniéndose al pasar junto a su atracción favorita.

—Sinceramente, no —respondió Sirius, viéndola como si estuviera loca—. ¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de mocosa de doce años?

—Es solo un juego imbécil —apuntó ella, indignada—. No me digas que tu masculinidad es tan frágil que no puedes subirte a una rueda de la fortuna.

—No creo que haga falta probarte a ti mi masculinidad.

—Ese comentario lo comprueba: tan frágil como una tacita de cristal. —Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mar pasó de él con un encogimiento de hombros—. Haz lo que quieras, es mi atracción favorita y no hay nadie cerca. Voy a subirme.

Hizo como que sus llamados fueran solo un ruido molesto y marchó con paso firme hacia el juego donde ya no quedaba ni un niño. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto que no se había molestado en disfrutar nada de lo que ella misma había creado.

No se arrepentía, porque el resultado era más que suficiente distracción, pero le parecía que se merecía dar una vuelta en aquella rueda, incluso si él no la acompañaba.

Como al final hizo.

—Esto es una puta estupidez —masculló Sirius, subiéndose al carrito junto a ella, de mala gana—. Y tú eres ridícula.

Mar giró el rostro para disimular una sonrisa. Podía ser ridícula, pero había terminado por seguirla.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estamos subiendo y todavía no te ha salido una falda rosa —lo molestó ella cuando la rueda empezó a moverse—. Esperemos llegar a la cima a ver si te crecen dos coletas en el cabello.

Sirius no respondió, se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y enarcar una ceja con una seriedad que le apretó el estómago. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, y antes de poder hacer algo para detenerlo, él ya se había movido lo suficiente para desaparecer el espacio entre ambos.

Pasmada, Mar se recostó de la pared del carrito para mantener su distancia, pero Sirius ya la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos, robándole su espacio personal. La joven sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba varios latidos.

—Si pretendes seguir con tus comentarios, creo que vamos a tener una conversación muy diferente cuando lleguemos a la cima —le murmuró con la voz grave y el indicio de una sonrisa peligrosa.

Mar inspiró con fuerza, dejando que su aliento caliente la bañara y le erizara toda la piel. Sintió su cuerpo responder ante su cercanía, su voz y sus palabras, y el impulso de corresponderle por poco la hizo sucumbir.

Pero los recuerdos seguían tan frescos que al final fue su mente la que se cerró en banda.

—Sirius… —Tomó una profunda respiración para estabilizarse y lo tomó por los hombros, empujándolo lejos—. Quítate de encima.

—Pero qué…

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con estos juegos, pero por favor detente. —Esa vez Mar se las arregló para sonar más firme, y que se alejara por completo—. Lo decía en serio hace rato: la última vez que lo hiciste no te salió muy bien que digamos.

—Yo solo… —empezó a decir él, boqueando confundido antes de reponerse y resoplar, irritado—. Estaba jugando contigo, Marlene.

Por toda respuesta, ella torció la boca en una sonrisa amarga, fallando en su intento por ignorar la punzada que sintió en el corazón.

—Sí, eso me quedo claro.

—¿Qué…? Maldita sea, no seas ridícula —le espetó Sirius con hostilidad—. Sabes que no me refería a eso, lo que…

—Está bien, el punto queda claro. —Mar se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la feria que empezaban a dejar bajo sus pies—. Y ese es el asunto. Tú… Todo eso que dices y haces… no significa lo mismo para ti que para mí.

Si Mar no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada en observar el paisaje, entonces quizás no se habría perdido la mirada tan expresiva que Sirius le dedicó tras escucharla decir aquello.

Y si la hubiera visto, quizás se habrían ahorrado el resto de la conversación.

—¿Sabes, Mar? Para haber pasado toda la vida rodeada de tutores y maestros de mierda, tiendes a decir demasiadas estupideces. —Sirius gruñó desde la garganta y no se detuvo ni por la mirada indignada que recibió—. Además, tienes una bajísima capacidad de comprensión.

—Pues no es como si había mucho que comprender —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla y clavándole una mirada hostil—. Tú me terminaste… o lo que sea. No querías seguir estando conmigo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que no hablamos el mismo idioma, alteza. De otra forma no me explico cómo no entiendes que…

—¡Ni una vez en tu maldita vida has hecho lo correcto! Ni siquiera lo has intentado —se exasperó Mar, alzando la voz irremediablemente al adivinar el resto de la oración—. ¿Se supone que debo creer que de repente decidiste cambiar eso por mí?

Sirius soltó una risotada amarga y se dejó caer de golpe contra el respaldar del carrito.

—¿Lo ves? Pésima capacidad de comprensión —repitió, frustrado.

Mar lo miró sin parpadear durante un segundo que se le antojó eterno, tratando de procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Y más que procesarlas, de aceptarlas.

Lo último que quería era crearse más mentes de las que se había hecho esos últimos meses, pero que Sirius se negara en redondo a encontrar su mirada fue suficiente confirmación.

No estaba siendo la confesión sincera y explícita que tal vez debía haber esperado, pero su corazón no pareció importarle demasiado. Al menos, eso le dejó saber el líquido cálido que regó por su pecho luego de apretarse deliciosamente.

Su capacidad para ser inoportuno no fallaba nunca.

—Pues tú eres pésimo haciéndote entender —murmuró con un hilito de voz.

—Discúlpame por no ser un tarado cursi como tu hermano —se burló Sirius de mala gana—. A mí me gusta conservar mi dignidad.

—¿Y haber manejado mejor la situación te la iba a quitar? —inquirió Mar, finalmente sacándoselo del pecho, sin preocuparse por sonar dolida—. No creo que mi cumpleaños frente a decenas de personas haya sido el escenario más apto.

—Me parece bastante obvio que no fue así como lo había planeado. Aunque tampoco podemos decir que fue del todo inesperado. —El joven soltó un suspiro que a ella le sonó bastante conflictuado antes de sonreír sin gracia—. Te lo dije esa noche, Mar: yo no soy ningún príncipe.

—Si a eso vamos, yo tampoco hago un buen trabajo como princesa —señaló Mar, imitando su sonrisa.

—Puede que no… pero eso es lo que eres.

Un mes atrás, cuando todavía estaba recogiendo los pedazos rotos para volver a amarse el corazón, aquello habría sido devastador para Mar.

Esa vez, sin embargo, se le hizo fácil no tomárselo personal. No era un insulto, solo era la verdad.

—¿Sabes algo? He pasado más tiempo luchando contra esa realidad que tratando de aceptarla —se sinceró, arrugando la nariz con aire pensativo—. Y empiezo a preguntarme si la aceptación no será menos extenuante que la negación.

—No sabría decirte, a mí la última siempre se me ha dado mejor —respondió Sirius, alzando las cejas con elocuencia—. Pero en tu caso, creo que valdrá la pena intentar averiguarlo.

Mar asintió, sintiendo que era imposible estar más de acuerdo. Después de todo, era eso lo que había estado tratando de hacer, por eso se había volcado sobre ese evento con tanto fervor. Estaba tratando de encontrar su lugar dentro de esa institución tan estricta y poderosa que, para bien o para mal, resultaba ser su familia.

Lo que estaba tratando de entender era que _eso_ era ser una princesa: seguir el protocolo y las reglas que el título le exigía, pero encontrando la manera de adaptarlo a ella, a sus necesidades y sus anhelos. No era fácil que estos coincidieran, pero aquello no significaba que fueran excluyentes.

El asunto era que para alcanzar aquel punto idílico, primero tenía que encontrarse a ella misma. Y eso era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Sin él.

Suspiró con pesar ante aquella realización y, sin importarle demasiado ser coherente con lo que ella misma había dicho un momento atrás, se movió más hacia él y se deslizó en el asiento hasta estar a la altura de su hombro, donde recostó su cabeza. Sirius la dejó hacer, acomodándose para que estuviera más cómoda.

Estaban casi en la cima de la rueda; la vista era magnífica y la música del concierto les llegaba lo suficiente para envolverlos sin aturdirlos.

A Mar le pareció irónico que un momento tan perfecto estuviera rodeado de realizaciones tan agridulces.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo ridículo y muy patético? —le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio, al cabo de unos segundos. Si ya estaba siendo sincera, lo mejor sería aprovechar el momento—. Yo nunca quise un príncipe… Solo te quería a ti

Dijo aquello solo para sacárselo del pecho y poder sentirse en paz; no necesitaba que le respondiera, y estaba casi segura de que no iba a hacerlo.

Y no lo hizo. Al menos, no con palabras, pero al final, con que le tomara la mano y la apretara con firmeza fue más que suficiente para ella.

—Pues patético definitivamente es —bromeó, buscando quitarle seriedad al momento, lo que ella le agradeció soltando una risita—. Y lamentablemente, no siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieres, princesa.

—Siempre has sido muy bueno haciéndomelo saber —comentó, sonriendo con cierto fastidio y tristeza.

Mar se dio cuenta de que aceptar aquello le dolía como le habían dolido pocas cosas en su vida. Y sin embargo, estaba bien, era un dolor con el que podía vivir. Para su sorpresa, era un dolor diferente al que había sentido luego del desastre de su fiesta de cumpleaños; no era menos agudo ni intenso, pero no la hacía creer que se iba a partir en dos.

Podía soportarlo. Tenía la fuerza suficiente .

—Imagino que James y tu padre ya te habrán vuelto loca diciéndotelo, pero esto te quedó genial —le dijo Sirius, sonando tan sincero que la conmovió—. A tu madre le hubiera gustado.

Mar sonrió. Sí, se lo habían dicho ellos y muchas personas más, pero una más no iba a hacerle daño. De hecho, no se sentía capaz de cansarse de escucharlo.

Era todo lo que había deseado.

* * *

Mientras que los juegos habían cerrado al anochecer, el concierto se había extendido hasta poco más de las diez. James y Mar se quedaron hasta entonces para despedir y agradecer a todas las personas que habían asistido y se habían quedado hasta el final.

El día había sido un éxito, y él no podía estar más satisfecho al respecto. Estaba seguro de que ni se iba a molestar en leer las críticas de los periódicos al día siguiente; su propia percepción era más que suficiente.

Le había sugerido a Mar que hiciera lo mismo cuando se despidieron antes de partir, pero la actitud taciturna que había adoptado su hermana no le había dejado saber si iba a obedecerlo. Había estado así desde que Sirius se había marchado, y aunque no tenían pinta de haber vuelto a discutir —nadie había reportado gritos desaforados y no habían lucio enfadados entre sí—, James no lograba apuntar a alguna razón para su estado.

Había hecho una nota mental de averiguarlo al día siguiente. Podría haberlo hecho esa noche, pero debía ser sincero y admitir que iba a estar con la mente en otro planeta.

No sabía cómo se las había arreglado para que Lily accediera, por segunda noche, a acompañarlo un rato a su casa, pero de alguna forma lo había logrado. Al final, las razones no importaban, sino el solo hecho de que ella estuviera allí, caminando por el jardín a su lado, y otorgándole ese rayo de esperanza que no sabía si merecía, pero que no iba a dejar ir.

—No voy a mentirte; tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre este lugar —admitió Lily, con una sonrisa tímida, a medida que se adentraban en la parte del jardín que él conocía mejor que ninguna—. ¿Con cuál recuerdo debería relacionarlo ahora?

—Con ninguno; esta es una situación totalmente nueva —desestimó James, sonriendo con optimismo y levantando la botella que traía en la mano—. Mira, incluso traje ron y no vodka. Además prometo no echártelo encima.

—Más te vale, porque Mar te mataría —le advirtió ella, deteniéndose al llegar a un buen punto y sentándose con delicadeza sobre el césped—. Y tendrías que llevarme a una situación bastante parecida a la que estábamos entonces.

—¿Tengo oportunidad? —preguntó James, fallando en su intento de no sonar demasiado ilusionado.

—Ya veremos —se limitó a responder ella, desviando la mirada intencionalmente.

James se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada suplicante que la pelirroja ignoró. Se daba cuenta de que pretendía hacerlo sufrir un rato más.

Dispuesto a soportarlo, abrió la botella y se la pasó a la vez que empezaban a comentar sobre el día, repasando todos los acontecimientos y discutiendo sus impresiones generales.

—Gracias por dejarme invitar a los niños de la galería, los vi un par de veces y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo —le dijo Lily, esbozando una sonrisa llena de ternura. Sus ojos brillaban cuando continuó—. ¿Sabes que sería genial? Que existiera un lugar como la galería, pero al que pudieran ir cualquier día de la semana. El arte a esa edad es muy importante, les brinda muchísimas herramientas.

—Estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo mencionaste —asintió James, sonriendo ante lo entusiasmada que soñaba. No veía el punto en decirle que se lo había dicho millones de veces—. ¿Recuerdas la fundación infantil con la que hablamos hoy? Tienen un programa de arte muy bueno, sobre todo para niños con necesidades especiales.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, interesada.

—Sí, empecé a trabajar con ellos hace poco. Están empezando, pero tienen metas muy ambiciosas, así que estamos apoyándolos para que lo logren.

—Eso es fantástico, James. Me alegra mucho escucharlo. —Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Lily se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener la sonrisa que eventualmente se adueñó de su rostro—. Sé que te lo he dicho centenares de veces… pero en serio creo que vas a ser un gran rey.

Efectivamente, se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones en el pasado, y al igual que en todas esas, el joven sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba hasta abarcar todo su pecho, amenazando con explotar.

Y fue justo eso lo que le dio pie para decirle algo que había tenido atorado en la garganta durante ya demasiado tiempo. No iba a encontrar un mejor momento que ese.

—Es lo que espero; voy a trabajar para eso. —Se detuvo para recoger un poco más de valor antes de soltarlo, manteniéndole la mirada y tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía—. Y la verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo contigo..

De no haber estado nervioso, se habría echado a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa que adquirió el rostro de la pelirroja. Todos insistían en burlarlo por lo obvio que era y aún así ella se sorprendía por su declaración.

—James…

—Lily, por favor escúchame —casi le suplicó, moviéndose para quedar más cerca de ella—. Cometí un error, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, estoy seguro haber cometido más de un error desde que estamos juntos.

—Nadie puede ser perfecto… —murmuró ella, bajando las pestañas.

—No, pero solo hay que ser medianamente decente para portarse mejor de lo que yo lo hice —apuntó James, dedicándole una mirada arrepentida—. Tenías razón la primera vez que te traje aquí: sí venimos de mundos diferentes.

—Creo que no hace falta dejarlo más claro..

—En mi defensa, habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de que me dieras una oportunidad. Y aunque lo hiciste, creo que es justo decir que yo no hice lo mismo por ti. —Lily lo miró sin entender y él se apresuró a explicarse—. Me empeciné en convencerte de que éramos iguales porque quería estar contigo, y traté de protegerte de la verdad porque no quería que sufrieras por causa mía. Nunca te di la oportunidad de entender de qué iba todo esto; siempre traté de decorar la realidad para ti.

—No voy a negarlo, James, y entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero la cuestión sigue siendo que… —Lily suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con pesar—. Nada de eso ha cambiado; ambos seguimos siendo las mismas personas, y aún hay muchísimas cosas que son desconocidas para mí…

—Voy a cambiar eso, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo —se apresuró a aclararle él, hablando totalmente en serio—. Es lo que he estado intentando estas últimas semanas; por eso quise incluirte en la organización de la feria y hoy durante todo el día. Sé que es una tontería comparada con lo que realmente representa todo esto, pero ya no quiero ocultártelo ni tratar de protegerte. Quiero que conozcas mi mundo y que seas parte de él.

—Yo… yo también quiero eso —admitió Lily en un susurro, provocando que su pulso se acelerara—. Quiero estar contigo, con todo lo que conlleva, incluso lo que no entiendo o desconozco. —Antes de continuar, se abrazó a ella misma como para darse calor. Lucía insegura y nerviosa—. Lo que no quiero es que un día te despiertes y te des cuenta de que pudiste haber hecho una mejor elección, una más adecuada…

—¿Tú de verdad crees que eso sea posible? —le preguntó James, sonriéndole con dulzura y queriendo reírse ante lo absurdo que sonaba aquello—. Yo quiero estar contigo sin importar nada, Lily, pero esa tiene que ser tu decisión. Solo tuya, porque no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Te quiero demasiado para eso.

—¿Cómo? —saltó Lily, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te quiero, yo…

El resto de la oración —que de todas formas no habría sido tan bueno como lo que siguió—, se perdió entre los labios de la pelirroja cuando ésta se le arrojó encima para besarlo con ímpetu y firmeza.

James le respondió sin perder un segundo, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola tanto como fuera posible.

* * *

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento.

Sirius frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocado. No había ordenado nada, y mucho menos esperaba a alguien. Había abandonado la feria muchísimas horas atrás, y dejado a sus amigos más que contentos de ocuparse de sus asuntos. Le parecía improbable que se pasaran a esa hora, y sin avisar.

No estaba esperando compañía, y definitivamente no la esperaba a ella.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí plantada, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos y alerta. Fue inevitable que se preocupara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Qué ocu…?

—Ya entendí —soltó Mar de golpe, interrumpiendolo—. Sí lo entendí, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo… porque hiciste lo que hiciste, y porque no podemos estar juntos.

El corazón de Sirius se saltó un latido, entendiendo por donde iba todo.

—Mar…

—Y te juro que ya no estoy molesta. Bueno, sí lo estoy, y muchísimo, solo que no contigo —continuó ella, ignorando su intento de intervención—. Estoy molesta por toda la situación y por lo injusta que es esta vida de mierda que me tocó… pero lo que dije hoy es cierto: es mi vida, y estoy intentando aceptarla, con lo bueno y con lo malo. —Se detuvo para tomar una profunda respiración antes de seguir—. Aunque lo malo signifique renunciar a esto.

A Sirius se le ocurrieron un par de cosas para responder, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí para conversar, simplemente buscaba desahogarse. Entonces calló y se lo permitió.

—Y la cosa es que he pasado estas semanas odiándote por no aceptarme con todas esas condiciones, pero la verdad es que sí lo has hecho, desde el principio lo hiciste. Nunca pretendiste que fuera algo diferente ni me pediste que renunciara a lo que soy, o a lo que debería ser. —Mar se mordisqueó el labio y le dedicó una mirada compungida—. Pero yo no hice lo mismo; yo sí pretendía que cambiaras por mí. El día de mi fiesta me preguntaste que cómo terminaba esto en mi mente… y creo que, inconscientemente, yo esperaba que al final me escogieras por sobre la vida que ya tienes y las decisiones que alguna vez tomaste. Y esperar eso fue asqueroso y egoísta, y por eso te pido disculpas.

—No soy el más apto para juzgarte por eso…

—Todos sabemos que no soy James, y que quizás no sirva para ser una princesa. Ni siquiera sé si es lo que quiero ser por el resto de mi vida. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con aflicción—. Y si resulta que no, puedo elegir dejarlo… pero si lo hago, quiero por hacerlo porque fue mi decisión, porque ya agoté todos mis intentos y me di cuenta de que no hay forma de ser feliz si no me largo. No puedo hacerlo por estar enamorada de ti, ni por nadie más que no sea yo, ¿entiendes eso?

Sirius asintió, con el corazón en un puño. No tenía necesidad de preguntarle si entendía, lo había hecho desde que había empezado a hablar, pero comprendía que lo único que buscaba Mar con esa pregunta era la confirmación de sus afirmaciones, y el apoyo para mantenerlas.

— Y para averiguar todo eso, primero debo resolver muchas cosas en mi vida y en mi cabeza que he estado postergando durante demasiado tiempo. Debo concentrarme en mí y para eso necesito estar sola. —Calló cuando su voz amenazó con quebrarse, y cuando concluyó, lo hizo con la mirada más suplicante que él le había visto—. Y ya lo entendí. Lo entendí todo, y pretendo cumplir con lo que digo… pero, por esta noche, lo único que quiero hacer es estar contigo.

Sirius no se molestó en responder, ni tampoco en dejar que ella agregara algo más. Se limitó a tomarla por la cintura, meterla al apartamento y acercarla él, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se encontraran y que apenas le hiciera falta inclinarse para besarla.

Dejó que le echara los brazos al cuello y, ya devorando sus labios con fervor, estiró un brazo para cerrar la puerta de golpe, escondiéndose del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Después de tanto, ya llegamos a la recta final de esta historia. Lo que acaban de leer ha sido el penúltimo capítulo del fic, aunque supongo que se habrán dado cuenta por el tono que mantuvo; empezamos ya a cerrar trama y a tratar las reconciliaciones.**

 **Y hablando de eso, supongo que quieren estar pidiendo mi cabeza por el blackinnon. No voy a dar muchas explicaciones aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a esperar al epílogo para poder conversar bien sobre este tema. Les espera una nota larga la próxima vez que nos veamos, así que trataré de dejar esta lo más corta posible.**

 **Sé que este capítulo no fue muy largo, y tengo el presentimiento de que el que nos queda y el epílogo tendrán más o menos la misma longitud, por lo que voy a tratar de subirlo a lo largo de la semana. Antes del próximo lunes, preferiblemente. Es hora ya de despedirnos y no quiero dejarlos colgado mucho tiempo —para variar.**

 **En fin, mis amoers, ojala les haya gustado y que no me odien mucho por culpa del blckinnon, ¿oki? Oki. Nos estamos hablando pronto y los espero en reviews. Los quiero muchísimo! Un beso,** _ **bye**_ **.**

Jily


	18. All of the Stars

.

18

 _ **And all of the lights will lead into the night with me. And I know these scars will bleed, but both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home**_

All of the Stars — Ed Sheeran

 **.**

Aquella noche, la oscuridad del jardín estaba siendo combatida por puntitos cósmicos que habían convertido el firmamento en un espectáculo de luces. Sin embargo, no brillaban con la suficiente intensidad como para revelar las dos figuras que se escondían entre los rosales, aparentemente determinadas a volverse una sola.

Y Lily lo agradecía, porque habría odiado tener que moverse.

—James… —murmuró con la voz ronca y los labios hinchados, aferrándose a él con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le preguntó el aludido, apenas haciéndose escuchar por sobre la piel de su cuello.

La pelirroja suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder. Su parte racional le indicaba que debía decir que sí; obviamente quería entrar a seguir disfrutando de sus atenciones en un lugar _privado_. No obstante, la idea de separarse y privarse de su contacto, aunque fuera unos minutos, le parecía ridícula. Había esperado demasiado para volver a sentirse así.

No fue consciente de la decisión que ya había tomado hasta que se encontró con las manos en la chaqueta del joven, instándolo a que se la quitara. Se sintió envalentonada cuando él gruñó contra su cuello, entendiendo su propuesta y dando su afirmación al colar las manos por debajo de la ligera falda que llevaba puesta.

Lily se encontró pensando que si estaba firmando para una vida llena de reglas y escasa de muchas libertades, pensaba aprovechar cada instante de rebeldía que le fuera concedido.

Sabía que iba a lograrlo, porque sabía que James iba a acompañarla en ese camino.

En otro lado de la ciudad, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, Mar no se podía haber imaginado que, por una noche, estaba siendo más recatada que su hermano. Aunque no se sintió así cuando Sirius la presionó contra el gavetero, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Gimió con gusto, ignorando el dolor que le provocó el contacto, y siguió besándolo con ganas. Apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando no caerse, pero procurando dejarle un espacio entre estas. Después de tanto tiempo de ausencia su cuerpo necesitaba sentirlo; en todas partes, pero algunas lo demandaban con más fervor que otras.

—Quítame esto —ordenó Mar, entre besos, mientras llevaba las manos a los botones de su blusa—. Quiero...

—No puedes estar más desesperada que yo —replicó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa y ayudándola a desnudarse—. ¿Me da tiempo de ir a buscar sal?

Mar se echó a reír, sintiendo un jalón en el estómago al recordar la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Tuvo que callar para soltar un jadeo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la blusa estuvo en el suelo y Sirius mordió la tela del sostén, haciéndolo a un lado para dar con el pezón endurecido.

Se estremeció en sus brazos, justo como lo hizo Lily cuando el aire frío le envolvió los pechos húmedos y erizados. A pesar de la calentura, alcanzaba a notar la incómoda sensación del césped rasguñando su espalda desnuda, algo en lo que no había pensado antes de deshacerse de su camisa. Por suerte, las manos de James jugueteando entre sus piernas tenían la suficiente habilidad para que lo olvidara.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres…? —empezó a preguntarle James, a pesar de que ya había empezado a bajarle las bragas y que su voz denotaba su excitación—. Podemos ir a…

—Deja de preguntar tonterías —demandó Lily, tragando saliva y moviendo las caderas hacia su mano—. Solo tócame.

—Si tú insistes… —accedió él, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa y obedeciendo, finalmente.

Acarició a conciencia el centro húmedo entre sus piernas, resistiendo la necesidad de atender su erección cuando escuchó el gemido ahogado que soltó, apretando los ojos con una expresión llena de placer. James continuó acariciándola, observando sus reacciones con una fijación casi ridícula y embriagándose en sus gestos y gemidos.

Se inclinó para besarla sin dejar de tocarla. Él estaba más que feliz de escuchar los sonidos que le arrancaba con sus acciones, pero lo último que quería era que se dejara llevar y terminaran por llamar la atención. Sin importar lo caliente que fuera la idea, estaba seguro de que nadie apreciaría ese desenlace. En la soledad de su habitación, no le importaba escucharla a todo volumen, pero allí, a mitad del jardín, con las estrellas como únicos testigos de sus actos, prefería que aquellos sonidos se mantuvieran solo para sus oídos.

Era una tontería, pero sentía que escuchándola más de cerca podría terminar de creerse que aquello era real, que su estúpido error al final había tenido solución y que la tenía de regreso. También era un buen recordatorio de por qué no podía volver a equivocarse de esa forma. Perder aquello de nuevo no era algo que fuera a permitirse.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando al respecto; de un momento a otro las manos de Lily habían alcanzado su cinturón para desabrocharlo y devolverle las atenciones que él había estado dedicándole. Un gruñido ronco escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la suavidad de sus manos envolviendo su erección más que preparada.

Fue un gruñido parecido al que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación cuando Mar se hizo un lugar entre las piernas de Sirius, dedicándole una mirada lasciva que le dejó saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

Desde su puesto tendido en la cama tenía una vista perfecta de la muchacha ya desnuda que maniobraba con la hebilla de su cinturón, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación. Le dio tiempo de admirarla y felicitarse por haber encendido la luz antes de sentir su boca caliente alrededor de su miembro, apagando toda su racionalidad.

Inspiró con fuerza y se dedicó disfrutar de aquello que había anhelado en silencio durante esas últimas semanas. Trató de no perderse en los calientes sonidos de succión y la sensación de su lengua acariciando a conciencia donde más lo necesitaba.

Sirius no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar con ellos luego de esa noche, y planeaba persuadir a la incertidumbre que le apretaba el pecho al extender aquello tanto como pudiera.

Si no podría tenerla así de nuevo, lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

—Ven aquí —le indicó, ronco, tomándola por la mejilla para que lo mirara—. Sube.

Ella sonrió, con el entendimiento que solo pueden tener dos personas que han compartido infinitas noches, y obedeció más que dispuesta. Se subió a él a horcajadas, dándole la espalda y posicionándose a la altura de su pecho, de modo que al inclinarse su intimidad quedará a la altura de su boca. Sirius volvió a gruñir y la tomó por los muslos, abriendo más sus piernas para poder acceder a su humedad.

Mar gimió con fuerza y se sacudió al sentir la caricia certera de su lengua, deslizándose desde su entrada hasta el clítoris, donde se entretuvo con habilidad. Arqueó la columna y afincó las rodillas sobre el colchón, acomodándose para sentirlo mejor. Su mente se nubló durante un segundo en el que solo existió el delicioso placer que se acumulaba en su vientre, pero luchó para aclararse y regresar a su tarea. Tragó saliva y lo tomó en su mano para moverlo un par de veces antes de que su boca volviera a trabajar.

Se dedicaron a disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al otro, regalándose gemidos y mordidas en los muslos que les ablandaban los huesos y los llevaban más cerca del orgasmo. Planeaban recuperar todo lo perdido, y para eso querían tomarse su tiempo.

Irónicamente, tiempo era lo que James y Lily no tenían aquella noche. Al menos, no el necesario para entretenerse como les hubiera gustado, aunque poco les importó cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella con un movimiento fluido de cadera.

Un gemido ronco abandonó los labios de la pelirroja ante la intrusión; apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para aumentar la fricción y sentirlo más cerca, más profundo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de retener los sonidos desbordantes de placer que nacían con cada nueva embestida. James se movía rítmicamente dentro de ella; lo escuchaba gruñir contra su cuello y eso la calentaba más. La había convertido en un manojo de sensaciones y deseos, dejándola incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran las profundas embestidas y el placer que ya podía sentir arremolinarse bajo su ombligo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sentir y disfrutar que fue imposible no asustarse cuando él, sin avisar, la tomó por las caderas y se giró sobre su espalda, cambiando sus posiciones.

Aturdida al no perder la protección de su cuerpo y los matorrales, Lily se olvidó un segundo de su excitación y soltó un jadeo. Mortificada, se abrazó a sí misma a la altura del pecho, cubriéndose.

Notando su tribulación, James la acomodó sobre él para que volviera a recibirlo en su humedad.

—Nadie te está viendo —le aseguró en un murmullo ronco, acariciando la piel de sus caderas—. Solo yo…

Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero solo alcanzó a soltar un gemido lastimero cuando él salió de su interior solo para volver a embestirla con rotundidad. Se olvidó de sus anteriores reservas y se inclinó para reposar las manos sobre su pecho, apoyándose ahí a la vez que empezaba a mover las caderas de arriba abajo, deleitándose en la expresión del muchacho bajo ella que la aferraba con fuerza.

Sonrió excitada y cerró los ojos, decidida a concentrarse en cada una de las sensaciones calientes que tironeaba en su vientre y le indicaban que cada vez estaba más cerca del final.

—Me voy a correr…

—Ese es el punto, alteza —respondió Sirius, sonriéndole con esfuerzo sin dejar de moverse—. ¿Quién… te detiene?

Mar balbuceó incoherencias a la vez que se aferraba con las uñas al edredón bajo su cuerpo. Eso, y las manos de Sirius sujetando sus piernas contra sus hombros era lo único que le estaba impidiendo removerse desesperada. La sensación de estar tan expuesta ante él, más la visión adictiva del punto en que sus cuerpos se unían la estaba llevando muy cerca.

—Anda, hazlo… —gruñó Sirius, volviendo más erráticas sus embestidas—. Córrete, Marlene.

Que la llamara así —no princesa, ni alteza, ni ninguna de esas ridiculeces—, siempre había sido el punto más débil para ella; el mismo que, en ese momento, terminó por llevarla al orgasmo.

Incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, Sirius se bebió la imagen frente a él: su rostro contraído por el placer, la forma en que se sujetaba los pechos y se arqueaba hacia arriba; todo eso sin dejar de gemir y chillar, ni de contraerse a su alrededor.

Apenas pudo volver a moverse antes de entregarse como ella a ese torbellino alucinante de placer.

Un suspiro satisfecho y exhausto fue todo lo que Lily tuvo fuerzas para soltar una vez que ambos terminaron. Se dejó caer sobre él con la ligereza de una pluma, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su pecho. Unos segundos después, todavía con sus respiraciones aceleradas, James envolvió un brazo en sus hombros y la acercó más a él.

Ella sonrió, feliz y atontada, preguntándose por qué no podían quedarse allí para siempre.

—No puedo creer… Camille tenía razón —comentó James, haciéndola fruncir el ceño—. En serio eres muy mala influencia.

Lily chasqueó la lengua, malhumorada, y le dio un pellizco en el costado, arrancándole una risita.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa mujer en este momento?

—Es lo más despectivo que te he escuchado hablar sobre ella —apuntó el príncipe, encontrando su mirada y sonriéndole—. Y te preocupa que haya elegido mal…

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, James la tomó por la barbilla y se inclinó lo suficiente para unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso más suave y libre de urgencias. Un beso que les supo a paz; a tranquilidad y promesas por cumplir.

Y a Mar le hubiera gustado que el que compartió con Sirius —luego de que éste se dejara caer sobre ella y diera con sus labios hinchados—, tuviera un sabor parecido. Casi cometió el error de no disfrutarlo, temiendo que supiera a despedida y pérdida; a que fuera la última vez.

Estuvo por ahogarse en su propia nostalgia, pero él lo detectó a tiempo para impedírselo.

—Quédate —le susurró contra la comisura de sus labios.

—Yo…

—Dijiste que por esta noche —la interrumpió él, dejando un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello—. Apenas está empezando. Y dejaste un montón de cremas de mierda en mi nevera que no me voy a comer a menos las chupe de tu…

Sonrió contra su piel cuando una carcajada llena de vida hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Mar. Justo después, le echó los brazos al cuello en un abrazo que aceptaba en silencio su proposición.

La noche era larga, y la vida todavía más. Incluso para aquellos que esta se mantenía difusa.

* * *

Remus esbozó una sonrisa ante la imagen que lo recibió al abrir la puerta de la habitación de James. No lo encontró a él, como había esperado, pero divisiar la mata de cabello rojo durmiendo tranquilamente bajo las mantas le dio un buen indicio de cómo había terminado la noche para ellos.

Sin ganas de invadir su privacidad, Remus se disponía a abandonar el cuarto para dejarlos a sus anchas cuando vio a su amigo aparecer por la puerta del baño.

—Ey, ¡buenos días, Remus! —exclamó en un susurro, echando un vistazo a la cama para comprobar que Lily seguía durmiendo—. Disculpa, estaba en el baño…

—Sí, ya lo noté —apuntó el aludido, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida—. Si quieres, puedo volver después.

—No, no, hablemos afuera —insistió James, quien parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Quería decirte un par de cosas y no sé en qué otro momento del día podré hacerlo…

—Ya, veo que tuviste una noche bastante ocupada.

—Solo un poco —respondió el príncipe, con una expresión soñadora, cerrando la puerta tras de él—. No voy a quejarme, desde luego.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. —Una vez fuera del cuarto, Remus lo miró con diversión y enarcó una ceja—. Veo que arreglaste tu desastre. Felicidades.

—Sí, creo que lo hice. Y tú que pensabas que no me iba a perdonar —bromeó James.

Remus se echó a reír, a pesar de recordar claramente que había sido justo él quien le había insistido en que dejara de ser un idiota y hablara con Lily. Le dio risa lo absurdo del comentario de su amigo, y también tenía que admitir que lo ponía de buen humor verlo así de feliz.

—Sabes que no soy el más optimista de todos —comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Entonces, dime que necesitas para que puedas volver a tu idilio.

—Sé que te estás burlando, pero no podría estar más lejos de ofenderme. —La expresión radiante en el rostro de James fue la única prueba necesaria de su alegato—. ¿Crees que se pueda cancelar todo lo que tengo hoy? Quiero pasar el día con Lily.

—Bueno, yo me encargo. No tenías muchas cosas agendadas, e igual dudo que me asistas a alguna si te digo que no. —Entrecerró los ojos al recordar algo y lo miró de manera significativa—. Pero mañana sí tienes unas reuniones importantes, así que…

—Perfecto, esas déjalas todas. Voy a pedirle a Lily que me acompañe, igual que el resto de la semana. Quiero que vaya conmigo mientras esté de vacaciones, claro si ella… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Estoy en un pequeño estado de shock —respondió Remus, ladeando la cabeza y decidiendo que no había dejado de meterse con él—. Parece que fue ayer cuando insistías en convencernos a todos de que tu desgraciada vida no era para ella. Ahora pareces más que seguro de que es la mejor decisión de tu vida.

—La decisión no es mía, es de ella. —James se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice—. Decidí que iba a seguir tu consejo: no voy a escoger por Lily; voy a mostrarle de qué se trata todo esto y esperar que no le parezca demasiado horrible. Y espero que no, porque ya me estoy haciendo muchas ideas que no será fácil sacarme de la cabeza.

—Discúlpame si no me sorprendo. —Sonrió, ya libre de bromas o ironías—. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo no creo que le parezca tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, es casi más princesa que tú príncipe.

—¿Verdad que sí? Esto será pan comido —alegó su amigo, sin perder el optimismo ni un instante—. Bueno, lo otro iba a decirte es que te tomaras el resto de la semana libre a partir de ahora.

—Qué gracioso, James… Estás bromeando, ¿no? —Aunque lo había pensado en un inicio, su expresión lo hizo dudar.

—Vamos, has trabajado todo agosto. Te mereces unos días de descanso. —De no haberlo conocido tan bien, Remus le habría comprado ese impostado semblante de inocencia—. Sirius me dijo que te divertiste en ese conversatorio en su universidad. ¿Por qué no te anotas a otros? Puedes decirle a Tonks que te acompañe.

—No sé cuántas veces es necesario que deje claro que no los quiero ni a ti ni a Sirius discutiendo sobre mi vida privada —gruñó el aludido, odiando que la conversación hubiera girado hacia él—. Y solo porque hayas cumplido tu sueño, no significa que tengas que volver realidad los del resto del mundo.

—¿De qué sirve el poder si no vas a usarlo? —se desentendió James, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Remus no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil, pero una voz desde adentro del cuarto eliminó todas sus posibilidades de réplica.

—¿James?

—Bueno, el deber me llama. Deja de ser tan amargado y haz lo que te digo, todavía trabajas para mí —le recordó James, sonriendo como si gozara de una broma privada antes de girarse hacia la puerta—. No será para siempre, así que debemos aprovechar.

—¿Qué? ¡James, eso no…!

Ignorando sus quejas, el aludido regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin ceremonia alguna, dejándolo que hablara solo. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de que James no podía haberlo sentido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, poco le habría importado.

Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, consciente de que lo mejor sería tomarse en serio lo del día libre, aunque estaba totalmente decidido a trabajar el resto de la semana sin importar lo que él dijera.

No habría tenido forma de saber que James ya había puesto en marcha un plan a largo plazo que, si bien estaba diseñado para su bienestar, no tomaba para nada en cuenta su opinión.

* * *

Estaba por caer la noche cuando Mar entró a su habitación. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado allí, aunque había pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas.

Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa que llevaba desde el día de la feria, se dejó caer sobre su cama con un profundo suspiro. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Mary, preguntarle cómo había terminado todo y asegurarse de que no había nada que necesitara su supervisión, aunque esta le había asegurado que todo podía levantarse sin su presencia. No estaba orgullosa de haberse desaparecido de esa forma, después de todo, si se había esmerado en levantar todo bien podía hacer lo mismo a la hora de culminar. Sin embargo, esa noche en lo único que había podido pensar era en ir a verlo, arreglarlo todo y escupir las palabras que le habían obstruido la garganta.

Y no se arrepentía, no después de las horas que había pasado a su lado; en su apartamento que se había convertido en un oasis de tranquilidad donde el tiempo no corría.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, tratar de no volver a mi agujero de miseria. —Sentada en la cama, Mar había sonreído para quitarle seriedad al asunto, sin mucho éxito—. Le pedí ayuda a Mary para encontrar un buen proyecto. Algo con que distraerme y que además sea útil.

—¿Tu padre no tendrá otras ferias bajo la manga para ti? —preguntó Sirius, tendido a sus pies.

—Debería, ¿no crees? —Bromeó ella, arrancándole una risita—. De todas formas, quiero hacer algo de moda. Hace un tiempo Lily me dio una idea sobre crear una línea para beneficencia, pero… no estoy segura de que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no quieres gente pobre usando tu ropa? Qué clasista de tu parte, Marlene —la molestó él, pellizcando su pantorrilla por encima de la sábana. Sonrió con inocencia cuando ella lo miró significativamente—. No se me ocurre ninguna razón real por la cual no deberías hacerlo. ¿A ti sí?

Mar mantuvo la mirada fija en sus uñas, como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Le costó responder a su pregunta, a pesar de que las palabras bailoteaban en la punta de su lengua. No se acostumbraba del todo a ese asunto de la vulnerabilidad.

—¿Y si a nadie le gusta lo que diseño? —preguntó en un murmullo, mordiéndose el labio—. Una cosa es vestir a Lily y a Mary, o escoger ropa para James, pero…

La carcajada que Sirius soltó al escucharla decir eso fue suficiente para hacerla callar y darle un pequeño sobresalto. Él no se inmutó, ni siquiera por la mirada asesina que ella le dedicó.

—Me da mucho gusto que mis tribulaciones te parezcan graciosas —Mar resopló, indignada y sintiendo el rostro caliente por la vergüenza.

—Eres ridícula —le dijo Sirius, apenas conteniendo sus risas—. Voy a empezar a pensar que lo demás solo fueron excusas y tu problema siempre fue el miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —alegó ella, levantando la barbilla con firmeza. Sin embargo, todo su interior se encogió—. Es una duda totalmente razonable; quizás todos elogiaban mi ropa por lástima o solo para que no cayera en otra crisis.

—Es una posibilidad… pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas —señaló Sirius, repentinamente muy serio para su gusto—. El riesgo al fracaso es parte de la vida de los mortales que no lo tienen todo planeado.

—Pues te agradezco el acto de sinceridad —murmuró ella, reposando la barbilla de una de sus rodillas—. Creo que empezaré por algo pequeño primero; una línea completa o un desfile necesitarían mucha confianza de mi parte.

—Cuando lo hagas y te salga bien te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes, pero tú sabrás.

A pesar del tono de reproche en su voz, Mar decidió tomarse el comentario como un cumplido.

Sabía que decir las cosas solo por decirlas no era el estilo de Sirius, y que pronosticara su éxito con tanta firmeza y seguridad la hizo sentirse increíblemente bien.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de bienestar se esfumó en un segundo.

—Yo me voy.

—¿Qué dices? —saltó ella, levantando la cabeza.

—Que me voy. O me iré durante un tiempo —se corrigió él, apenas atreviéndose a encontrar su mirada. Suspiró y empezó a explicarse—. Hubo una feria de turismo en la universidad hace unas semanas. Estaban promocionando varias cosas, entre esas un paquete de seis meses por Sudamérica, y… lo compré.

—No… no entiendo —soltó Mar, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía con miedo—. ¿Qué pasará con la universidad? Vas a perder todo ese tiempo cuando ya estás por terminar…

—Ya he aguantado cuatro años, seis meses no harán la diferencia. —Se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia fingida que no mantuvo. Entonces, la miró a los ojos con una expresión sincera—. No eres la única que necesita pensar las cosas y replantearse la vida, Mar. Y creo que a ambos nos haría bien si lo hacemos separados.

—Ya vamos a estar separados, ¿es necesario que pongas un océano de distancia? —le espetó Mar, sin avergonzarse cuando se le quebró la voz.

—Pues será una forma de garantizar que no te aparecerás en mi puerta a las dos de la mañana. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica aunque apagada—. Y que yo no lo haré en la tuya.

Mar inspiró con fuerza. Aunque su decisión estaba tomada y no había ocurrido nada que la tentara a cambiarla, aquello era un giro de las circunstancias que no había anticipado. Se había consolado en que, aunque no estuvieran juntos como ella quería, al menos podría seguir viéndolo.

Aceptar que eso no era una posibilidad fue más difícil de lo que podía haber esperado.

Hubiera sido más fácil enfadarse con él y largarse con un portazo, como seguramente hubiera hecho un mes atrás, pero no encontró la voluntad para hacer nada parecido, porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Odiaba cuando Sirius hacía lo correcto.

Lo fuerte que se había estado mordiendo la cara interna de la mejilla no sirvió para frenar las lágrimas que cayeron hasta manchar la sábana que cubría su regazo.

—Ya, no te pongas así. —Él se sentó en la cama, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a verlo mientras sonreía, conciliador—. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué voy a quedarme a vivir en Brasil?

—¿Has estado ahí? Es un país bastante genial —intentó bromear Mar, chasqueando la lengua cuando su voz volvió a quebrarse y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Esto es una puta mierda.

—No voy a ser yo quien lo niegue —murmuró Sirius, soltando una risa amarga—. ¿Hablabas en serio ayer? En la rueda ridícula esa, cuando dijiste que…

—Sí, lo decía en serio —lo interrumpió ella.

—Bueno, para que lo tengas claro, yo tampoco quería una princesa. —Arrugó la nariz con desagrado, echándose a reír ante la mirada de ella—. Pero tú eres una excepción bastante aceptable.

Mar se rió con él, dispuesta a ignorar el peso muerto que sentía en el pecho.

Tenía que concentrarse en lo positivo, lo demás no tenía sentido.

—Tienes una forma bastante particular de decirme que me quieres —comentó, pasándose las manos por el rostro para secarse las lágrimas—. Y espero que en ese viajecito tuyo no vayas a pasar por Rusia. Puedo demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato, Black.

—¿Me crees capaz de romper nuestro trato de esa forma? —Fingió indignarse él—. Yo me tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades con la corona, su alteza.

—Um, más te vale —dijo Mar, dejando que él se acercara y le robara un beso—. Te estoy tomando la palabra.

—Una de las dos únicas cosas que me tomo en serio es mi palabra —aseguró con solemnidad, sonriéndole con picardía—. Además, creo recordar que teníamos una cita en la Plaza Roja, así que mejor usamos la tarde para practicar…

Mar se echó a reír, sintiendo como su vientre se apretaba deliciosamente ante el recuerdo de lo que había seguido a aquel comentario. Al menos, tenía una buena reserva de momentos que podría utilizar para sobrellevar aquella distancia.

Había logrado extirpar de su corazón ese vacío agudo que había amenazado con quebrarla más temprano. Se habían arreglado; no había razón para volver a derrumbarse ni dejarse consumir por la tristeza.

Mar estaba tranquila, porque sin importar cómo terminara, se habían dicho todo lo que había por decir.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por unos suaves golpes que aporreaban la puerta, anunciándose antes de abrirla.

—Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Mary, asomando la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

—Estoy sola y vestida, así que por supuesto —bromeó Mar, sonriéndole de regreso y sentándose en la cama—. Antes de que preguntes: sí, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Mary, quien había estado con ella la noche anterior mientras se decidía ir a hablar con Sirius—. ¿Y cómo salió?

—Muchos orgasmos después, puedo decir que bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Pues me alegro —murmuró la muchacha, con el rostro ardiendo por el bochorno. Ignoró las carcajadas de Mar para preguntar:— ¿Y estás bien?

La aludida desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal con las cortinas abiertas. El sol estaba por ocultarse, pero sus rayos todavía iluminaban de manera tenue el imponente jardín que se extendía fuera de los aposentos de la princesa. Si estiraba la vista, podía divisar el límite del terreno donde las rejas doradas separaban al palacio del mundo exterior.

Un mundo lleno de promesas que la esperaban y que ella, finalmente, se había cansado de ignorar.

—Sí, lo estoy —afirmó con rotundidad, esbozando una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad—. Todo va a salir bien.

.


	19. Tale as Old as Time

_._

 _Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before, ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_ _, tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange,_ _ **finding you can change**_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 _Cinco años después_

 **.**

El sonido del público tomando sus respectivos asientos se coló hasta los bastidores, provocándole a Mar un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Había estado contando los días como una loca, marcándolos en su calendario religiosamente cada noche, sin contar todos los años que había pasado soñando con ese momento, y los otros en los que había trabajado tan arduamente para alcanzarlo.

Era surreal que tanta preparación se resumiera finalmente en ese día. No lo habría creído de no haberse escabullido de la zona trasera del auditorio para espiar por entre las cortinas; el largo escenario —decorado de punta a punta como ella lo había visualizado—, y las butacas prácticamente llenas le dejaron saber que todo era real. Tanto, que fue imposible contener el manojo de nervios que le apretó el estómago, provocándole náuseas.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, y eso la hacía sentir ridícula.

Por suerte, su atención fue robada en ese mismo instante por unos conocidos balbuceos infantiles que se acercaban a ella. Se giró de golpe, olvidando sus nervios en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Con que aquí está mi fan número uno —exclamó, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño—. Qué bueno que llegaste temprano, Harry, porque no iba a empezar sin ti.

A pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que decía, el niño se echó a reír con ganas y estiró los brazos hacia ella para que lo levantara, cosa que Mar hizo sin rechistar.

—No creas que no sé lo que haces, mocoso —fingió reprenderlo, aunque su sobrino estaba muy ocupado en llenarle la cara de baba—. Solo porque vengas corriendo a mí no significa que te daré chocolate.

Olvidando sus intentos por sonar estricta, se echó a reír con ganas al ver como los ojos verdes de Harry se abrían con interés al escuchar una de las pocas palabras que ya entendía a la perfección; todo gracias a que Mar lo había inducido a eso apenas le habían dado permiso.

De hecho, había sido un poco antes, pero ese era un secreto entre los dos.

—Ay, gracias a Dios… ¡Lily, ya lo encontré! ¡Está con Mar! —La expresión siempre nerviosa de Mary se relajó un poco al notar aquello—. Ese niño no tiene ningún respeto por los nervios de nadie.

—Es un bebé, no lo hace intencionalmente —lo defendió Mar, haciendo reír a Harry con cosquillas en su barriga—. Solo quiere estar conmigo, no pueden culparlo.

—Nadie lo hace, pero por favor avisa cuando lo encuentres —le pidió su amiga, suspirando y dedicándole una mirada suplicante—. Las primeras veces fue divertido, ya no lo es tanto.

—Bah, estás exagerando —desestimó la aludida, regresando los bastidores y sonriendo divertida al avistar una cara conocida—. Si su madre no se queja, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?

—Su madre no se queja porque está muy ocupada tratando que no le dé un infarto.

—Tú te casaste con mi hermano y decidiste darle hijos —apuntó Mar, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia—. No me culpes por tus infartos.

—Qué considerada. —Lily resopló y soltó una carcajada, relajándose al ver a su hijo a salvo en los brazos de su tía—. No sé cómo lo hace; solo me volteo dos minutos y se desaparece.

—Tiene mucha energía, debes dejar que se exprese.

—Sí, entre tú enseñándole los escondites de casa y Sirius a decir malas palabras —señaló Lily, suspirando con una sonrisa cansada—, va a tener muchas formas de _expresar_ su energía.

—Tiene padrinos estrella —murmuró Mary, sonriendo con timidez—. Eh, iré a ver si las modelos están listas, no me tardo.

—Gracias, Mary. —Mar le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y la dejó ir. Como siempre, aliviada de tenerla a su lado—. Lily, y hablando del susodicho. Sabes si…

—James le preguntó si vendría, pero no le respondió nada concreto. —La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de disculpa que solo la hizo sentir más tonta—. Pero seguro se aparece, tú sabes cómo es él…

—¿Estúpido e impredecible? —lo interrumpió Mar, fijando su mirada en Harry quien ya no parecía tan divertido—. No me veas así, tu padrino es estúpido y tienes que empezar a aceptarlo.

—Ya lo hace, pero eso no impide que lo adore. —Lily soltó una risita y entornó los ojos.

Mar enarcó las cejas con ironía. Ella no era la más adecuada para juzgarlo.

—Ey, esto no se trata de él —le recordó Lily, sonriéndole con dulzura—. Se trata de ti. Solo de ti.

Una sonrisa firme y libre de reservas surcó el rostro de Mar ante eso. Ya no necesitaba que Lily ni nadie se lo recordara; el paso del tiempo había servido para dejarlo tatuado en su mente junto a otra de las muchas líneas que se había repetido hasta creerlas.

Merecía ese día. Se lo había ganado e iba a disfrutarlo. Sin importar nada.

—Alteza, será mejor que vuelva a su asiento. —La voz de uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta interrumpió el momento.

—Anda, yo tengo que terminar de arreglar todo aquí atrás —dijo Mar, devolviendo a Harry a los brazos de su madre—. No dejes que James venga, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo tiempo de volver a maquillarme si me hace llorar.

Lily se rió y tras prometerle que lo mantendría apartado, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la que con los años se había convertido en su hermana menor. Luego se marchó, junto a los guardias que, estando en público, la seguían a todas partes.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta —quizás a James, en la noche, ocultos del mundo en la tranquilidad de su habitación—, pero le había vuelto a ocurrir. Una vez más, al escuchar que decían « _alteza_ » había jurado por un segundo entero que se referían a Mar. Le pasaba a menudo; era una de las cosas a las que aún no se acostumbraba, al igual que a tener dos sombras constantemente pisándole los talones.

Solo habían pasado tres años, y nadie esperaba que estuviera habituada a todo —al menos, no alguien que importara—, así que se lo estaba tomando con calma. Había veces que se sentía abrumada y por poco sobrepasada por las nuevas responsabilidades que le correspondían, pero le bastaba con respirar y recordar todas las razones que tenía para haberlas asumido. Una se removía entre sus brazos y babeaba los mechones de su cabello con ansias. La otra la recibió con una inmensa sonrisa cuando regresó al palco real.

—Ey, estaba por ir a buscarlos —le dijo James cuando tomó asiento a su lado—. Quería ver a Mar antes del desfile…

—Sí… me pidió que no te dejara ir —admitió Lily, usando su tono más suave para no herirlo—. Dice que no quiere que la hagas llorar.

—Pero que… Yo nunca haría eso. No intencionalmente —aclaró, ante la mirada significativa de su esposa—. Solo quería desearle suerte y decirle que estoy orgulloso de ella y de todo lo que ha…

—Eso hace llorar a las personas normales, James. En especial a las que están muy nerviosas. —Le sonrió para restarle peso a sus palabras y le regaló una caricia en la mejilla—. Le dices todo eso cuando salga, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes esperar un par de horas.

—Eso que hace tu madre se llama censura, Harry. Tenemos que pelear contra eso aunque ella no quiera. —Por toda respuesta, el niño balbuceó incoherencias que él aceptó como una petición para que lo tomara en brazos—. Tiene suerte de que a mi padre no se le metiera en la cabeza lo mismo que a mí.

—Los deseos de Mar son ordenes para tu padre, James. Acéptalo.

Tras decir eso, Lily se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde el rey se había sentado junto a su mujer. Aunque el hombre lo veía todo con una expresión de radiante orgullo, Camille mantenía un semblante neutro que ocultaba a la perfección sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el evento.

Lily sintió una oleada de disgusto, pero lo dejó pasar. Si Mar no le estaba dando importancia, no tenía sentido que nadie más lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer estaba manteniendo sus distancias, y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para que ese día fuera todo lo que Mar había soñado.

Y, por una vez, Sirius no pensaba ser quien fuera en contra de la corriente. Aunque no le había dado muchas vueltas a ese pensamiento cuando había usado sus encantos para escabullirse a la parte de atrás del escenario, decidido a encontrarla antes del show.

No se le había ocurrido avisar que iría, básicamente porque lo había decidio aquella misma mañana. Se había debatido un buen rato entre todas las razones por las que era mejor que no se apareciera y la voz que le repetía sin cansancio que debía ir a apoyarla. Una voz que, sospechosamente, se parecía bastante a la de Lily.

Al final, solo se había dejado guiar por el deseo de verla y estar con ella ese día. Y supo que no se arrepentiría cuando la divisó, dando los últimos toques antes de empezar.

—Esta maldita falda me va a sacar canas —gruñó la muchacha, que se encontraba peleando con un alfiler y un pedazo de tela que trataba de mantener unidos al cuerpo de una modelo.

—¿No podemos buscar una engrapadora o…? —empezó a sugerir Mary, callando, y sonrojándose desde la raíz del cabello, al ver la mirada horrorizada de su amiga. Sirius se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír.

—Mary, sabes que aprecio tus sugerencias, pero ten un poco de coherencia —le pidió Mar con un suspiro—. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Se verá bien si lo cambiamos por un pantalón?

—¿Y para que? Sin nada de eso estará mejor —argumentó él, levantando la voz para hacerse notar. Sonrió con arrogancia ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa que consiguió, pero especialmente por su mirada desencajada—. Mary me apoya, solo no te lo dice para que no la asesines con tus tijeras.

—Yo… iré a buscar la ayuda de una de las costureras —murmuró Mary, sonriéndole a modo de saludo y haciéndole una seña a la modelo—. Te veo antes de empezar.

—No pensé que viviría para ver el día en que dejaras de cagarla de miedo —comentó Sirius, acercándose a ella con un paso relajado—. Ya casi no tiembla cuando le hablas.

—Mary nunca me tuvo miedo —alegó la aludida, levantando la barbilla una vez se compuso—. Y ahora menos; es mi amiga.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero lo otro sí.

—¿Se puede saber cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó Mar, sin irse por las ramas—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay mujeres semidesnudas que no accedieron a estar en tu presencia.

—Pues será un beneficio extra que no figuraba en su contrato —comentó él, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

—Eso se llama acoso, maldito enfermo.

—¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a un amigo, Mar?

—¿Eso es lo que somos? —inquirió la aludida, enarcando las cejas—. Porque los _amigos_ tienen la decencia de confirmar si asistirán a un evento de sus _amigos._

Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero al final solo soltó un gruñido irritado. No era así como había esperado que ocurriera ese recibimiento, pero tenía que admitir que eso era culpa suya.

—¿Mi presencia no es suficiente confirmación? —quiso saber, alzando los brazos en el aire con exasperación.

—Lo sería para otra persona —masculló Mar, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada—. Pero desde que tus seis meses en América del Sur se convirtieron en cinco años por todo el mundo, yo ya no sé qué esperar.

Sirius suspiró con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada significativa que esperaba que ella tomara como una petición a dejar el tema para otro momento; uno en que estuvieran en privado, preferiblemente.

Desde luego, a Mar seguía dándole completamente igual hacer algo de lo que él le pidiera. Su única alternativa era aceptarlo y resignarse.

—Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y por los momentos, no tengo ningún viaje nuevo planificado.

Mar lo miró de reojo con desconfianza antes de regresar la mirada a un punto cualquiera en la distancia. Sirius chasqueó la lengua y trató de reunir la muy escasa paciencia que tenía y que ella estaba consiguiendo drenar, aunque fuera la primera vez en meses que se veían.

Sin embargo, dejó que los segundos corrieran entre los dos hasta que a Mar le pareció correcto sacarlo de su tortura.

—Haremos una cena en el palacio luego del desfile —le contó como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Confirmas tu asistencia de una vez o tengo que esperar por tu aparición fantasma?

—Considérame más que confirmado. —Para restarle importancia al momento, y queriendo arrancarle por lo menos un atisbo de sonrisa, acompañó su afirmación con una ridícula reverencia—. Y me enteré de que tienes apartamento nuevo. Ahí también me gustaría considerarme recibido.

—Es un apartamento precioso; no puedo llevar a cualquiera —replicó Mar, utilizando un tono más afable—. Tendrás que ganarte tu invitación.

—Se me ocurre una forma o dos para hacer eso.

La sonrisa sugerente y el guiño de ojo no solo le consiguió la sonrisa que había estado esperando, sino también una mirada llena de promesas que trajeron recuerdos a su mente que estaba más que dispuesto a repetir.

Esos años los había llevado a muchos lugares, y los habían convertido en personas muy diferentes. Sin embargo, había cosas que no iban a cambiar nunca.

Era una realidad que Sirius se había cansado de ignorar.

—¿Dónde se metió ese imbécil? ¡Atravesamos juntos la puerta! —exclamó Peter, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amigo.

—¿Y tú dónde crees? —Tonks se echó a reír tras soltar la pregunta—. No iba a aguantar todo el desfile sin haber hablado con la estrella de la noche.

—Si tuviera algo de decencia, lo haría —masculló Remus, sentado junto a ella, suspirando con cansancio—. Hay muchísima gente aquí, que él haga una de las suyas no traerá nada de…

—Como siempre, me ofende la poca confianza que tienes en mí. —La voz de Sirius resonó por todo el palco, obteniendo miradas por parte de todos los presentes—. ¿Es así como tratas a tus estudiantes? Los niños necesitan refuerzos positivos, Remus…

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? —le preguntó el aludido entre dientes—. No todos aquí somos amigos tuyos acostumbrados a…

—Mereces una estatua, yo lo hubiera abandonado hace años —lo interrumpió Sirius, dirigiéndose a Tonks. Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, se dejó caer de cualquier forma en su asiento junto a Peter—. ¿No puedes entender que aburres, Remus? Pensé que serías más divertido cuando dejaras de ser guardia, pero me equivoqué.

—Yo creo que me equivoqué al venir contigo —murmuró Peter, frunciendo el ceño con malhumor—. Si me botas para irte con Mar y tengo que volver en taxi te voy a…

—Quédate con tu novia y deja de joderme. Ahora mismo está rodeada de mujeres desnudas, quizás podrían invitar a una…

—Mi hijo no tiene por qué escuchar tus cochinadas, Sirius —le cortó Lily, fulminandolo con la mirada a pesar de que Harry lucía encantado con el recién llegado—. Hoy se volvió a escapar, no creas que no me doy cuenta de toda la mala influencia que tienes en él.

—La única influencia que yo veo es lo mucho que me venera —desestimó el aludido, sonriéndole al niño que luchaba para ir con él desde los brazos de su padre—. ¿Tú qué dices Harry? ¿Le mostramos a tu madre lo equivocada que está?

—Traidor —le susurró James a Harry antes de pasarlo para que llegara con su amigo. Justo después se giró a su mujer con una ceja enarcada—. Entonces, ¿Sirius sí puede ir a ver a Mar y yo no?

—Yo me cansé de tratar de razonar con él, contigo todavía lo intentó —bromeó Lily, antes de esbozar una sonrisa encantada y susurrarle:— Además, él ya no la hace llorar.

—Pues sería justicia —comentó James, sonriéndole devuelta y suspirando aliviado ante ese hecho—. Oye, ¿y tú crees que ahora sí vayan a…?

—Eso lo veremos —lo interrumpió Lily, justo antes de robar un beso rápido de sus labios—. Ahora veamos el desfile.

A pesar de saber que Camille pondría el grito en el cielo por sus muestras de afecto público —de nuevo—, James se tomó la libertad de devolverle el beso, uno que duró más de lo debido.

Lily le dedicó una mirada de reproche, que perdió fuerza debido a su sonrisa, antes de entornar los ojos y regresar la vista al escenario. Él se rió por lo bajo y le tomó la mano a su mujer, entrelazando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que la música cambiaba y el escenario era invadido por modelos vestidas rigurosamente por su hermana.

Aparte del orgullo que invadió su pecho en ese momento, James reconoció que el otro sentimiento que se hacía presente era la tranquilidad; tranquilidad que no solo le daba la mano de Lily alrededor de la suya, sino también los gorgoteos divertidos de Harry y el conocimiento de que todos sus amigos estaban allí, y que estaban bien. Ni siquiera Sirius y Mar lo preocupaban; sabía que eventualmente encontrarían su camino.

Después de todo, historias así se habían escrito infinidad de veces.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Al final del día, lo más importante en el mundo es la familia._

Diana, princesa de Gales

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, después de un año y dos meses logramos poner el punto final a esta historia. Voy a aclarar un par de puntos de la trama antes de ir a la parte sentimental de la despedida.**

 **Lo primero, y lo más obvio: el jily terminó como siempre esperamos que terminara; felices, casados y listos para llenar al mundo con su amor jajaja. Ahí creo que no hay mucho que explicar, por lo mismo no salieron demasiado en el capítulo final, no tenían más que contar y a estas alturas no tenía sentido meter escenas de relleno a la fuerza. Tuvieron el final feliz que se anticipó desde el capítulo uno, y que se merecen en cualquier historia.**

 **Segundo, el blackinnon. Bueno, ellos no terminaron juntos, pero igual considero que tuvieron un final feliz. Quizás no como pareja, pero sí como individuos. Desde el principio lo más importante para mí era que Mar sanara y encontrara su camino; más allá de mis sentimientos por la pareja y de que yo, al igual que ustedes, DESEABA que terminaran con un final feliz como el jily, esto no era realista según sus circunstancias, y también quería dejar un mensaje. Puede sonar cursi y repetitivo, pero quiero que se lleven lo que Mar aprendió: no necesitan a nadie para estar completos. Lo más importante en el mundo es encontrarse a ustedes mismos y ser felices en sus propios términos, entonces lo demás vendrá solo. Sé que todos queríamos que Mar se desenlazara de su título de princesa porque sabemos que la tenía ahogada, pero la vida real no es tan fácil; lo que podemos ver del epílogo es que encontró la forma de hacerlo funcionar para ella. Tengo la teoría de que se ha ido quitado responsabilidades —lo que significa que también ha perdido privilegios, pero ya puede vivir con eso—, sin desligarse por completo de su familia. Y Sirius —merece un aplauso porque se portó mejo de lo que esperábamos en este fic—, hizo su parte y le dio el espacio que necesitaba, aunque no quería.**

 **Deje el final de ellos dos abierto para que ustedes lo cierren como prefieran. Como dije en alguna linea del capítulo: la vida es muy larga, y más para ellos que son jóvenes, tienen tiempo para resolver las cosas.**

 **Y, en menor escala, aunque es algo que me hace muy feliz: Remus cumplió su sueño y se volvió profesor. Le costó a James muchos dolores de cabeza conseguir que aceptara renunciar y estudiar, pero lo logró y por eso merece un aplauso.**

 **Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre este final. Espero que les haya gustado y, en general, que hayan disfrutado el fic. Terminarlo me llevo más tiempo del que yo había anticipado, pero a pesar de los dolores de cabeza, escribir esta historia fue una experiencia muy bonita. Muchos ya saben que adoro el tema de la realeza, así que esto fue como un sueño hecho realidad jajaja.**

 **Por supuesto, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes que se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de mis groseros retrasos. Muchísimas gracias por atravesar conmigo el viaje que fue esta historia y por amar a mis personajes tanto como yo.**

 **¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! Los amo muchísimo, cuídense y hasta la próxima. _Bye._**


End file.
